Legado del Emperador Celestial
by uzuindra.2
Summary: Naruto es el hijo del emperador celestial y nieto del gran dios del sintonismo. El seguira un camino rodeado de sus amigos y seres queridos en un mundo de guerra y que todo es posible.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto, el legado del emperador celestial

Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 1: El nacimiento de un guerrero

* * *

En el mundo hay seres de mucho poder, tales como demonios, ángeles, dragones, dioses, y una gran lista casi sin fin. Pero ahora mismo observamos a un dios, Indra el rey de los dioses, dios de la guerra, la tormenta, el rayo, la atmósfera, el cielo visible planeando su estrategia contra Shiva, el dios de la destrucción.

Indra y Shiva tenían una guerra por delante, una en donde sus ejércitos chocarían y combatirán hasta la muerte e Indra no planeaba perder, el pelearía contra Shiva y ganaría, ese era su plan. El repasaba el pasado y recordaba cada choque que tuvo con Shiva tanto que recordó a alguien que él odiaba y amaba con mucha pasión.

Arjuna, su hijo con Kunti, uno de los héroes del Mahabharata el llamado "héroe premiado" por su gran suerte. Mientras que el quería a Arjuna por ser su hijo, no podía evitar tenerle rencor por aliarse con Shiva, pero aun así lo amaba, tanto que por ese amor le arrebato su armadura a Karna, el hijo de su hermano Suria el dios del sol, para que su hijo tuviera alguna oportunidad de ganar a su pelea con él, aunque en el proceso perdió a su amada lanza Vasavi Shakti, no le importaba, mientras su hijo viviera el estaría feliz. Indra recordó tanto que llego a una revelación, un hijo suyo podría cambiar la balanza a su favor en esta guerra que estaba por llegar. Mientras que antes la idea de tener un hijo y criarlo solo para la guerra le habría desagradado, este era un tiempo diferente y el era diferente que antes, aun le quedaba algo de honor pero no tanto. El ya se decido, tendría un hijo y lo criaría el mismo para que sea leal a él y para ser su máxima arma contra el ejército de Shiva. La parte fácil ya estaba hecha ahora quedaba la difícil, buscar a una mujer fuerte para que su hijo fuera el más poderoso semidiós.

* * *

Japón

Indra estaba frustrado, había pasado meses buscando a una mujer fuerte digna de tener su hijo y no había encontrado ninguna. Todas las mujeres que encontró hasta ahora habían sido débiles y fáciles de seducir, las únicas mujeres fuertes no eran humanas o trabajaban para la santa iglesia. Su viaje buscando a una mujer lo había llevado de la India a España, Francia, Italia, Rusia y ahora Japón recordando que había un clan en la antigüedad que eran guerreros y magos de gran poderío, esperaba que no se hubieran extinto porque si no había hecho otro viaje en vano.

En este momento el se encontraba en un pueblo por los valles de Japón viendo a la multitud de personas que pasaban frente a sus ojos con una mirada sin emociones que denotaba aburrimiento. El se encontraba apoyado en un poste de luz vestido con zapatos negros, pantalones negros informales, una camisa blanca con las mangas algo arremangadas, mi entras que a él le daba igual como se veía en un espejo las mujeres con las que había estado le habían dicho que se veía muy guapo, con su altura de 1.80, su físico musculoso y marcado, sus ojos azules eléctricos, piel algo bronceada y su pelo rubio dorado algo corto. En este momento el se estaba arrepintiendo de su venir cuando sus ojos captaron algo que destacaba muy fácilmente entre la multitud, una mujer muy hermosa. Por lo que él podía ver se veía entre sus veinte años de edad, tenia pelo rojo algo oscuro que separaba de su rostro con una pinza de color verde y con su vista podía ver sus ceja quedando levemente sorprendido al ver que su pelo no estaba teñido, tenia ojos violetas, piel blanca, era algo alta midiendo 1.65, estaba usando un vestido verde sobre una blusa blanca que no escondía sus pechos copa D, su estrecha cintura y gran trasero. Indra estaba algo impresionado, esa mujer fácilmente superaba a las bellezas que había visto en sus viajes, estaba tan concentrado en ella que no le prestó atención a la mujer pelinegra caminando con la pelirroja que tenía una belleza igual. No solo quedo impresionado con su aspecto, tratando de descubrir si ella tenía algo especial, el concentro sus habilidades censoras y descubrió que la mujer pelirroja poseía sangre especial. Tal vez ella era una mestiza, porque sentía sangre humana en ella. Sonriendo levemente, decidió que ella seria la madre de su futuro hijo, caminando hacia ella preparo su sonrisa que usaba para seducir se paro en medio de la dirección en que las mujeres iban, sin quitar la mirada de la pelirroja.

Hola, soy…

Lo siento,- dijo la pelirroja interrumpiéndolo-ahora estamos ocupadas quizá otro dia.

Kushina, no….

Vamos Shuri.

Luego las dos mujeres siguieron caminando, sin voltear atrás ni mirar el rosto de puro shock en la cara del dios. Indra aun no salía de su impresión, siguió quieto sin importar que las personas lo miraran y algunos niños los señalaran y rieran levemente. El gran dios solo pudo decir una cosa cuando despertó de su shock.

…Que acaba de pasar?

Con las dos mujeres

Ara ara creo que no debiste interrumpirlo,- dijo la mujer pelinegra un poco sorprendida- pudo ser algo importante.

No es importante- dijo la mujer pelirroja con desinterés- solo era un tipo idiota que buscaba algo de diversión nada más.

Estas segura?

Sí, he visto cientos de hombres con esa mirada.

Y después de eso las dos mujeres siguieron caminando hablando de cosas tribales y sin mencionar al hombre con que se toparon.

Indra estaba emocionado, no había sentido esta emoción en mucho tiempo, esta mujer lo ignoro, a él, un dios, puede que ella no supiera quién era pero cientos de mujeres chillaban de emoción cuando iba a hablar con ellas, y ella solo lo ignoro. Sin duda eso demostraba que ella era más interesante que las otras mujeres. Kushina era su nombre, ahora solo tenía que seducirla y embarazarla.

* * *

1 año después

Mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, era la frase que Indra se repetía cada vez que se encontraba con Kushina y ella lo ignoraba, pero eso solo lo hacía más emocionante, le tomo meses pero por fin ella le hablo, y después de eso empezaron con las citas y reuniones accidentales, para Kushina eran accidentales, porque Indra la seguía de tal manera que haría orgulloso a un acosador. En el transcurso de su tiempo con ella descubrió muchas cosas interesantes de ella, su nombre completo era Uzumaki Kushina, aparentemente no tenía padres pero sus hermanos la cuidaron desde que nació, era impulsiva, muy terca, su terquedad estaba a la par de él, pero alegre, sensata, generosa y honesta. Luego de mucho tiempo Kushina le había pedido que fueran novios, impresionando a Indra que no se había dado cuenta que ella llego a verlo de tal manera. Puede que Indra tenga experiencia seduciendo mujeres, pero era solo eso, le era un poco difícil descubrir que pensaban las mujeres cuando no se trataba de seducción. Luego de ser novios Indra hizo avanzar la relación hasta que por fin tuvieron sexo, luego de 2 meses Kushina empezó a presentar los síntomas de embarazo.

Indra después de que Kushina le contara de su embarazo estaba eufórico, tanto que no podía esperar para ver a su hijo, y si fuera una niña le daba un poco igual, claro el quería un niño pero él había visto que a veces los hombre y las mujeres estaban iguales en términos de poder, pero eso no lo detendría de matar a todos sus pretendientes, no matarlos era muy poco, el los torturaría por la osadía de pensar en su hija de esa manera. Pero para Kushina no todo era felicidad, Indra mintiendo levemente le dijo que tenía que irse a ver a sus padres, cuando en realidad tenía que ir al Monte Meru a preparar la llegada de su hijo y asegurarse de que nada se haya salido de control durante su viaje, aunque confiaba en que sus súbditos no hicieron nada raro.

Con Kushina

Kushina estaba muy feliz, tal vez felicidad era poco para describir lo que sentía pero era lo que más se acercaba, hace más de un año al ver a Indra ella había pensado que él era otro hombre que intentaba seducirla, y aunque el confeso que en un principio solo la veía por su apariencia, ella vio que él quería enserio hablar con ella, un día ella acepto salir a caminar con el diciéndole que era muy terco, ignorando que ella era igual o más terca que él, durante esa cita ella vio que él cuando no pensaba en seducirla podía ser muy atento y perspicaz, escuchándola cuando hablaba y haciendo comentarios con su humor un algo sarcástico, al terminar su cita ella decido salir mas seguido con él, ya que, aunque él era un seductor cuando no lo era, era una persona con la que a ella no le importaría pasar su tiempo, además tenía esa presencia que le recordaba a sus hermanos.

Cuando le conto a su mejor amiga Himejima Shuri sobre su noviazgo con Indra, ella estaba muy feliz, dándole consejos y diciéndole que tome la iniciativa ya que ella era algo inexperta en temas del amor y algo impulsiva, contándole que le pidió que fueran novios por nervios. Luego le conto sobre su embarazo y Shuri estaba tan feliz como ella, pidiendo si se podía convertir en su madrina y preguntando millones de cosas referente al bebe.

Kushina al escuchar que Indra debía ver a sus padres estaba algo triste y un poco feliz ante la perspectiva de algún día conocer a sus suegros y le dijo que volviera pronto, claro ella no sabía quién era él y que planeaba hacer.

Solo espero que vuelva pronto- dijo una Kushina algo deprimida con el vientre algo abultado- ya ha pasado un mes desde que se fue.

No te preocupes,- dijo Shuri tratando de subirle el ánimo- tal vez solo tenga problemas y este por venir.

Shuri no tenía muchas esperanzas, pero tenía que consolar a Kushina, desde que ella le conto que Indra se fue para "ver a sus padres" ella sospechaba un poco, pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que pensaba que como Kushina estaba embarazada Indra no se iría muy lejos, se equivoco rotundamente, luego de un mes de a verse ido Shuri no creía que el volvería. Tal parece que Kushina tenía razón y el era un seductor que no le importaba embarazar a una mujer si eso significaba divertirse, y desgraciadamente Kushina fue su víctima.

Tengo que ir a ver a mis hermanos- dijo Kushina de repente- no les he contado de Indra y que estoy embarazada, solo espero que oni-sama no esté muy enojado.

Tranquila, no pasara nada- dijo Shuri con una sonrisa- que podría hacer él?

Kushina ante ese comentario le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda, ella no conocía a su hermano en lo absoluto por decir ese comentario, conociéndolo bien seguramente cuando le diga que esta tiene novio el querrá destripar a Indra por tratar de corromper a su "pequeño remolino rojo" y cuando le diga que está embarazada le dará una crisis y lo más probable es que se rompa, aun recordaba cuando tenía 14 y su hermano amenazaba con su katana a todo niño que mirara a su hermanita.

Shuri- dijo Kushina llamando su atención- tu cuidarías mi casa mientras no estoy.

Si- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa- lo que sea para ustedes dos.

Kushina sonrió levemente masajeando su vientre ante ese comentario, aun no había decidido un nombre y el doctor le dijo que el bebe era un niño, esperaba que sus hermanos e Indra la ayudaran con eso.

Susanoo era un hombre fuerte y de una altura de 1.85, el tenia los ojos violetas, un tono de piel algo bronceado, pelo negro alborotado como la noche y regularmente usaba un kimono, el estaba en un santuario con sus hermanas, Amaterasu la diosa del sol y Tsukuyomi la diosa de la luna. Amaterasu era una mujer hermosa con ojos violetas, tono de piel algo bronceado como su hermano, pelo negro igual de oscuro como el de su hermano que le llegaba a la cintura, tenía una altura promedio de 1.60, y usaba un kimono parecido al de una sacerdotisa miko con colores predominantes en negro y rojo, que ocultaba sus pechos copa C, estrecha cintura y gran trasero. Tsukuyomi a diferencia de sus hermanos que tenían pelo negro y piel algo bronceada, ella tenía el pelo de un color plateado y la piel muy pálida, sus ojos eran iguales a los de sus hermanos, ella era más alta que Amaterasu midiendo 1.70, vestía de manera similar a ella pero con colores diferentes siendo blanco y morado, pero ella a diferencia de sus hermanas tenia los pechos aun más grandes, siendo de un copa EE. Ahora vemos a los tres hermanos esperando la llegada de su hermanita cundo las puertas se abrieron y la vieron entrar. Susanoo quedo en shock al verla caminar hacia ellos, el sabia que ella habría cambiado desde que se fue hace 4 años pero no sabía cuánto cambiaria, con el vientre así de abultado se veía como si estuviera embarazada. Susanoo no quería pensar eso, ni sabia porque lo pensó, era imposible que ella se embarazara. Seguramente ella sería una doncella virgen como sus hermanas.

Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi estaban distintas a él, ellas directamente fueron a abrazarla ya que se veían muy poco y la última vez que se vieron fue hace 4 años cuando Kushina les dijo que planeaba vivir sola a partir de ahora, estaban tan emocionadas que no notaron su estomago hasta poco después del abrazo, y vieron con asombro vientre algo hinchado.

Susanoo saliendo de su shock rio levemente creyendo o tratando de convencerse ha si mismo que era una mala broma.

Kushina,- dijo Susanoo con una sonrisa algo temblorosa y caminando a abrasarla- has crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Oni-sama,-dijo con una sonrisa- te extrañe.

Aun recuerdo cuando eras joven y más delgada-decía Susanoo recordando los viejos tiempos- has engordado mucho desde que te fuiste-decía riendo levemente-.

A Kushina se le marco una vena en la frente por ese comentario, una regla universal de todo hombre es nunca comentar el peso de una mujer y Susanoo la rompió rotundamente.

Oye- dijo Kushina con las cejas temblorosas- no estoy gorda idiota, estoy embarazada.

Susanoo nuevamente entro en shock, todo color en su rostro se había ido, el se quedo en silencio hasta que lentamente su rostro fue recuperando su color y su cara gano una gran mueca de pura furia.

¡Imposible!- Susanoo grito con pura ira con pequeños truenos retumbando en su cuerpo- ese idiota deseara una muerte rápida cuando lo encuentre, quien es!?

Tsukuyomi, siendo la voz de la razón y la más tranquila de los hermanos, decidió tranquilizarlo, antes de que el salga y destruya algún pueblo,

Susanoo- hablo con severidad- cálmate.

El nombrado viendo como su hermana mayor la veía con una mirada fría, se calmo con resistencia, luego poso su vista sobre Kushina viendo como ella estaba con las manos sobre su estomago en una postura algo protectora y sus ojos se suavizaron y se sintió un completo idiota al hacer creer a su hermana que su bebe podría estar en peligro y noto que podría estarlo, con los rayos que antes liberaba de su cuerpo en su estado de furia alguno podría dañar a Kushina y al bebe, y mientras que antes Kushina podría haber recibido un rayo y aguantarlo ahora estaba embarazada y tanto ella como el bebe podrían salir heridos, se sintió muy culpable al ver una probabilidad de que dañara a Kushina y a su hijo. No podía evitarlo, después de todo, fue él quien tuvo mayor participación en el crecimiento de Kushina.

Aun recordaba el día que su padre Izanagi vino con un bebe en brazos diciendo que era su hija, estuvo enojado y sorprendido, le pregunto a su padre como era posible y el no le dio explicaciones, solo dejo al bebe en sus brazos diciendo que de los tres hermanos, él era en quien más confiaba y luego se fue.

Incluso su nombre, Kushina, viene del nombre de una mujer con quien estuvo casado hace años, Kushinada, la mujer que rescato de ser devorada por Yamata no Orochi, la serpiente de 8 cabezas.

Susanoo volviendo de sus recuerdos, miro a Kushina que todavía estaba en una posición protectora de su bebe y hablo.

Lo siento,- decía arrepentido- en serio lo siento Kushina.

La nombrada se recompuso de su impresión y bajo la mirada hasta que su pelo oculto sus ojos, luego sus hombros comenzaron a temblar levemente y camino lentamente hasta Susanoo y en un rápido movimiento lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar en su hombro.

Susanoo, sorprendido por la acción de Kushina, no dudo en corresponder al abrazo y acariciar su cabello y espalda, haciendo una seña con sus ojos a sus hermanas para que vinieran a ayudar.

Luego los tres hermanos tenían rodeada a Kushina en un abrazo cada uno consolando a la pelirroja que no detenía su llanto. Al calmarse, Kushina comenzó a contar lo que le paso a sus hermanos.

Luego de la explicación Susanoo no mejoro, estaba peor pero se controlaba para no dañar al bebe, sus hermanas no eran diferentes a él estando muy enojadas.

Kushina,- empezó hablando Tsukuyomi con una voz tranquila- cuál es el nombre de ese hombre?

Dijo que se llamaba Indra,- hablo dudando al final- Indra Meru.

Los tres hermanos se quedaron callados ante su nombre, puede que sea una coincidencia, pero los hermanos creían que las coincidencias no existen. Susanoo se quedo callado recordando lo que sus informantes en Asia decían que en el Monte Meru, el dios Indra estaba y su ejército estaban muy callados.

Kushina escúchame,- comenzó diciendo Susanoo- hay una gran posibilidad de que el Indra que te encontraras se él Indra que es un dios.

Ella se quedo en shock ante lo dicho por su hermano, tenía algo de sentido teniendo en cuenta el porte divino y real que tenia Indra, pero ella pensaba que era porque el tenia algún tipo de poder o sangre era un semidiós como ella.

Como es posible,- decía recuperando de su shock- y porque yo habiendo tantas mujeres.

Tengo muchas teorías,- decía Susanoo con una vos sin emociones- pero ahora no es tiempo de pensar en eso, debemos decidir qué hacer con el bebe.

Lo tendré y lo criare- decía Kushina con una voz segura- es mi hijo, no me lo quitaran.

Estas segura?- decía Amaterasu con una voz algo preocupada- los hijos semidioses no son normales, además este niño es hijo de el dios Indra y nieto del dios Izanagi.

Aun así,- siguió diciendo sin vacilación- no importa lo que pase, yo lo tendré.

Kushina, piénsalo bien,- Tsukuyomi dijo con una voz sin emociones- por su ascendencia, este niño pasara por muchas cosas y sin duda tendrá un gran poder, el poder atrae a la gente tanto buena como mala, cosas malas podrían pasarte a ti y a él.

No me importa,- decía exasperada- lo criare, lo entrenare para que sea fuerte y detenga a quien se interponga en su camino.

Las dos diosas seguían intentando hacer que Kushina cambiara de opinión hasta que fueron detenidas por unas risitas provenientes de Susanoo.

Tan terca como siempre,- decía riendo levemente- bien, todos cuidaremos del bebe y nos aseguraremos de que se fuerte y siga con el camino que él decida

Gracias oni-sama- decía Kushina abrazando a Susanoo- muchas gracias.

Susanoo rio levemente acariciando la espalda de Kushina, mirando con sus hermanas y viendo sus rostros que mostraban un poco de preocupación. Tendría que hablar con ellas más tarde.

Luego de eso el resto del día para la pelirroja fue uno de los mejores que recordaba, pasando la tarde tomando té y conversando con sus hermanos diciéndoles y riendo de todo lo que hizo desde que se fue de su casa.

Al llegar la noche y luego de una cena con sus hermanos Kushina se fue a dormir feliz.

* * *

Con los tres hermanos

Susanoo,- empezó hablando Tsukuyomi con su mirada fría- espero que tengas una buena razón para hacer lo que hiciste.

No tengo escusas,- decía despreocupado- solo quería que nuestro sobrino viviera- decía haciendo énfasis en nuestro para ganar una mueca de su hermana con pelo plateado-.

Puede que sea nuestro sobrino- empezó Tsukuyomi- pero las cosas que podrían pasar por su existencias serian catastróficas, además Indra no se quedaría callado, tarde o temprano vendrá por nuestro sobrino para llevárselo o matarlo.

Así que te diste cuenta,- decía Susanoo sin parecer sorprendido, no tendría que estarlo, la diosa de la luna fácilmente era la más inteligente de los tres- aunque los dioses dejaron de bajar a divertirse con mortales hace mucho, esta podría ser esta ocasión.

Y si no lo es,- hablo por primera vez Amaterasu- y si Indra viniera a llevarse a nuestro sobrino.

No lo creo,- hablo Susanoo- por lo que se, Indra ya tiene suficientes problemas con Shiva, si se lleva a nuestro sobrino tendrá problemas con el sintonismo.

Espero que no suceda nada malo,- decía Amaterasu con una voz agotada- hay tiempos de paz aunque cortos son valiosos, no sería bueno que se rompan por una pelea como esta.

Luego de eso la conversación termino, y los hermanos se separaron para organizarse y esperar que Kushina despierte.

* * *

5 meses después

Kushina creía que conocía el dolor, ella fue entrenada por su hermano mayor en el arte de la espada y el era muy estricto, no era raro que ella terminara los entrenamientos con muchos cortes, el no nunca fue suave, también ella estuvo metida en alguna pelea contra los yokai ayudando a su amiga Yasaka la esposa del líder de la facción yokai en Kyoto, en esas peleas ella gano experiencia y algunas lesiones. Por el dolor del parto era totalmente distinto y absolutamente peor que todas las heridas que se había hecho juntas en toda su vida.

Ella se encontraba en una cama con su amiga Yasaka sosteniendo su mano izquierda y con Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi recibiendo al bebe entre sus piernas.

Yasaka era una yokai kitsune kyubi con el pelo rubio, ojos dorados y era muy hermoso, ella llevaba un kimono verde claro y tenía una sonrisa feliz mientras decía palabras de ánimo a Kushina que tenía una mueca de dolor y esfuerzo en su rostro.

Vamos Kushina,-decía Yasaka con una sonrisa que ocultaba algo de dolor por lo fuerte que Kushina estaba sosteniendo su mano- solo puja un poco más.

Veo la cabeza,- decía Amaterasu con felicidad- puja Kushina.

Eso es lo que estoy haciendo,- decía Kushina entre gritos hasta que fueron cortados por el sonido del llanto de un bebe-…..eh?

Ya esta,- dijo Tsukuyomi sosteniendo al bebe que no paraba de llorar- es tan lindo- decía riendo-.

Déjame ver,- decía Amaterasu con entusiasmo- ahhh es tan lindo- decía arrebatándoselo de las manos y abrasándolo-.

Dénmelo,- decía Kushina con un tono de voz anhelante- quiero verlo,- Amaterasu entrego el bebe a su hermana más pequeña y ella se quedo sin habla viendo a su bebe- es tan pequeño y tan lindo,- decía llorando y riendo de felicidad- miren- decía mostrándoles el bebe a las dos diosas y a la zorra- tiene pelo rubio y ojos azules.

El pequeño bebe en el momento que estuvo en los brazos de su madre se detuvo de llorar y abrió los ojos viendo a su madre y a las demás en la habitación con ojos cansados y curiosos. Las mujeres en la habitación no paraban de chillar de lo adorable que se veía, incluso Tsukuyomi, la más fría de los hermanos, soltaba un suave chillido cuando el pequeño posaba su mirada sobre ella.

Como se llamara,- preguntaba Yasaka absolutamente sin habla viendo al bebe- Kushina- la llamo ya que ella se había quedado viendo al niño-.

Hay que esperar a Susanoo para saber su nombre,- decía Kushina ansiosa- le dije que quería que el decidiera el nombre.

* * *

Con Susanoo

El dios de las tormentas estaba tenso, el se encontraba un poco lejos del santuario con unos compañeros, asegurando que nada interrumpiera el nacimiento de su sobrino.

Muchas cosas podrían pasar mientras esperaba, el era muy consciente de que en el peor de los casos y con mucha mala suerte, Indra podría venir a buscar a su hijo, si tenían suerte tal vez algunos vasallos del dios Indra vendrían a buscarlo y él con sus compañeros podrían detenerlos.

El ahora se encontraba con Kurama, un yokai kitsune kyubi que era el esposo de Yasaka, hablando sobre qué tipo de suerte tendrían y de cómo reaccionar si tendrían mala suerte.

Quiero que le digas a mi esposa que la amo,- decía en un tono serio Kurama- y que lamento no haber tenido cachorros con ella, también quiero que le digas a …

Para de dramatismos,- lo interrumpió Susanoo- no va a pasar nada.

Kurama era un hombre pelirrojo de un tono parecido al de su hermana, era alto, casi tan alto como él, tenía su pelo hasta un poco por debajo de sus hombros, ojos rojos con la pupila rasgado, usaba un kimono negro y rojo modificado para tener sus nueve colas libres que estaban un poco tensas, ahora tenía una katana en su mano para encargarse de los devas que vinieran a interrumpir a Kushina en su labor de parto. Pero ahora Kurama miraba al dios con una mirada de pocos amigos por interrumpirlo en lo que, si venia Indra, serian sus últimas palabras. Mientras que el era fuerte, más fuerte que su esposa que era la líder junto con el de la fracción yokai, el estaba seguro que no podría encargarse de Indra, el dios hindú estaba en uno de los puestos de los seres más poderosos del universo. Contra devas si podría, estaba seguro de que él y Susanoo junto con los otros yokai que estaban patrullando podrían detener a una armada de esos dioses menores.

Porque estas tan seguro,- decía el zorro en un tono curioso- recuerdas que yo no soy un dios y que tú eres más fuerte que yo, y que el que tiene más probabilidades de vivir en el pequeño caso pero posible de que venga Indra eres tú.

Susanoo puso los ojos en blanco ante eso, Kurama era muy dramático, no tenía nada que ver ser un dios con tener más probabilidades de vivir. Seguro estaba enojado porque lo llamo para hacer esto cuando él podría estar durmiendo o haciendo nada, era un maldito muy perezoso.

Por lo que me han dicho mis informantes,- comenzó Susanoo en un tono tranquilo- Indra en el Monte Meru ha estado muy ocupado y muy raro, si tuviera que hacer algo fuera del monte enviaría a una armada de devas o sus vasallos, nosotros junto con los otros debemos poder contra ellos.

Kurama no estaba muy satisfecho con esa respuesta, pero se quedo callado a pensar en su siguiente movimiento y en lo que haría si llegaba a casa vivo. Ya era hora de tener cachorros.

Que nombre le pondrán al cachorro,- decía Kurama curioso- si voy a morir, quiero saber por quien.

Susanoo con un suspiro ante el dramatismo del zorro estaba por responder pero su hermana mayor lo estaba llamando, haciendo una seña a Kurama para que venga con él, los dos fueron al santuario para ver si Kushina ya había terminado. Tuvo suerte de tener la escusa de la vigilancia para no estar adentro con Kushina, el no quería ser el que sostuviera su mano y se rompiera los huesos.

Susanoo al entrar al santuario con Kurama se encontró con una escena que hizo que toda la vigilancia y tención valieran la pena. Kushina se encontraba en una cama con su bebe envuelto en una sabana y tenía una sonrisa cansada mirando hacia él.

Oni-sama,- decía la pelirroja algo cansada- ven y levanta a tu sobrino.

Susanoo sonriendo levemente y con algo de nervios fue a levantarlo y mirar su rostro. Al mirarlo no pudo evitar el sabor algo amargo al ver algo de pelo rubio y su piel, pero no le importo, si Kushina amaba al niño él también lo haría.

Como se llamara,- pregunto Amaterasu sentada en la cama con Kushina- recuerdas que tú tenías que decidir el nombre.

Si lo recuerdo,- decía algo irritado- su nombre será Naruto.

Pastel de pescado,- decía Tsukuyomi impresionada igual que sus hermanas- enserio.

Pobre cachorro,- decía Kurama negando con la cabeza- las burlas que tendrá que pasar…

Kurama haría seguido si Yasaka con un golpe en la cabeza no lo hubiera detenido.

Significa torbellino,- dijo Susanoo con sus cejas temblando- yo soy el dios de las tormentas por lo que tal vez el también pueda usarlas.

Tsukuyomi ante esa explicación se quedo callada, sabia la verdadera razón de Susanoo por dar una explicación tan patética y sin sentido, Susanoo decía que Naruto podría convocar tormentas como el porqué no quería decir como Indra, ya que él lo odiaba y había una gran probabilidad que Naruto heredara mucho de su padre.

Tsukuyomi fue con Susanoo y silenciosamente le pregunto si podría sostener al bebe, el dios de las tormentas viendo que no habría problema se lo dio con resistencia.

Naruto-kun,- dijo Tsukuyomi en un pequeño susurro y acercando su dedo hacia él para acariciar sus mejillas, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que él se estaba despertando y tomando su dedo más grande con su mano- hola Naruto-kun- decía con una sonrisa siendo correspondida cuando el niño dio una pequeña sonrisa-.

Creo que es tiempo de que todos descansemos,- decía Susanoo con una voz de mando- Kurama, ve y mueve a los yokai, diles que ya pueden volver.

No puedes hacerlo tú,- decía con un suspiro y una mirada cansada, que fue borrada cuando su esposa puso su mirada sobre el- a la orden.

Susanoo solo suspiro ante lo perezoso de que era el zorro, poso su vista sobre Yasaka y le dijo que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, respondiendo que se iría a ayudar a su esposo.

Luego cuanto Kushina pudo dormir con Naruto a su lado, Susanoo continuo vigilante sobre su habitación, sabía que no era rival para Indra pero algo podría hacer.

* * *

Con Indra en el Monte Meru

Indra estaba enojado, no, estaba furioso, consigo mismo y con el futuro por mostrarle lo que él vio y fue su peor pesadilla. Todo empezó hace unas horas, se estaba preparando para buscar a su hijo y se encontraba ansioso preguntándose qué cosas heredaría de él, las tormentas, la estrategia o todo, Indra ante la idea de que su hijo heredaría todo de él no pudo evitar quitar de su ojo una lágrima de orgullo y de añoranza. El estaba cansado de esperar, así que usando su habilidad para ver el futuro tenía la idea de ver como seria su hijo. Lo que vio no le gusto, fue una pesadilla.

En ese futuro su hijo era el emperador celestial, el emperador que gobernaba sobre el cielo, y el, solo rebajado a un simple concejero, su concejero, ante eso Indra busco en sus visiones porque él era el emperador, y encontrar que llevo a su yo futuro a darle el trono a él, lo único que vio fueron visiones sobre su poder, en algo tenía razón su hijo sería muy poderoso, sus ojos eran lo que le extrañaban.

Así que por mucho que le doliera, el no podría llevarse a su hijo, su trono estaba en peligro con el estando aquí, tampoco podría matarlo, el todavía no callo tan bajo, aunque en su visión vio que sus ojos resultaron ser muy poderosos, tal vez tendría que quitárselos, aunque eso le daría problemas con el sintonismo, ya que en su tiempo estando lejos de Kushina descubrió a su familia, ser hija del gran dios Izanagi era algo que lo impresiono, por lo que sabía, Izanagi amaba mucho a Izanami para tener algún hijo con una mortal, tal vez mucho tiempo sin estar con su esposa lo llevo a buscar diversión con mortales.

Indra suspiro pensado que tal vez una nueva era de semidioses está por venir, esa idea le agradaba y desagradaba, nuevos soldados que él y Shiva podrían tener, seguramente los del panteón griego sean los primeros en bajar a divertirse con mortales. Solo esperaba que Shiva todavía le fuera fiel a Parvati, y que no fuera como él y engendraría un hijo solo para la guerra, su hijo ya seria poderoso por su ascendencia, pero un hijo de Shiva tal vez este a su altura.

* * *

Nota del autor:

Yo no soy ningún escritor ni nada, solo hago esto porque estoy algo aburrido, quiero darle mi más sincero agradecimiento a quien se tome su tiempo para leer esto, muchas gracias. Si alguien lee esto y si hago otro capítulo, creo que en ese pondré una lista explicando mejor todo y como va hacer.


	2. Crecimiento, fortalecimiento, dolor

Naruto, el legado del emperador celestial

Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen, nota al final.

Capitulo 2: Crecimiento, fortalecimiento, dolor

Habían pasado 8 años desde el nacimiento de Naruto, desde ese día las cosas no se habían movido mucho, sorprendiendo a Susanoo y Tsukuyomi, ellos creían que en uno de sus días tendrían en el mejor de los casos a una armada de devas o vasallos de Indra fuera de su santuario, pero nada había ocurrido.

Susanoo sospechaba algo, pidiendo a sus informantes la causa del silencio de Indra, pero él no estaba muy preocupado, estaba más interesado en el entrenamiento de Naruto. Cuando el niño cumplió 6, el se ofreció a entrenarlo en bukijutsu, kendo, kyudo, kenjutsu, kyujutsu y artes marciales, ante las protestas de Kushina, pero como el niño acepto ella le dijo que lo tomara con calma y no se esforzara, él creía que el mocoso se iba a abrumar con todo lo que tendría que hacer, pero él lo tomo con mucho entusiasmo, igual que su madre.

Naruto había crecido para convertirse en un niño lindo, como decía Amaterasu, el era algo más alto que los niños de su edad por todo lo que Susanoo le exigía, tenía la personalidad terca, alegre y honesta de Kushina, Susanoo quería que siguiera así, el no quería tener que soportar a un mocoso con la personalidad de Indra.

Aunque Kushina estaba algo triste ante la idea de que Naruto creciera sin padre, estaba feliz porque sus hermanos y Yasaka con su esposo querían ayudarla a criarlo. Otra noticia que la hizo feliz fue el embarazo de Yasaka, Kurama la había embarazado hace unos meses y Yasaka no podía estar más feliz. Ella iba a ser madre de una niña y le había pedido ayuda a Kushina con su parto nombrándola madrina de su hija, llamando a la niña Kuno.

Mientras que Susanoo se encargaba de los aspectos físicos de Naruto, Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu se ofrecieron a enseñarle todo lo intelectual, siendo la diosa del sol quien le enseñaba todo lo referente a su cultura y la de otros países junto con cosas como el arte y la música para que se divierta, y Tsukuyomi le enseñaba estrategia y historia, además de que a veces ella le enseñaba inventos de otros países tales como los reproductores de música o los juguetes para que no creciera tan rápido.

La relación de Naruto con su familia era perfecta, a Susanoo cada vez que entrenaba se dirigía a él cómo sensei, pero cada vez que terminaba el entrenamiento él se dirigía a Susanoo como Susan-ni, sin importarle su furia o su vergüenza, el comenzó a llamarlo así cuando Amaterasu le hablaba de los nombres más comunes de los otros continentes y decidió llamarlo Susan como una pequeña venganza por torturarlo, el no se quejaba del entrenamiento, pero era una tortura.

Con Amaterasu su relación era como tía y sobrino, ella siempre estaba para él cuando la necesitaba y le ayudaba a burlarse de Susanoo cada vez que podía, ella cada vez que estudiaban, lo trataba como una maestra muy cariñosa y juguetona dándole consejos y mostrándole sus errores con calma y paciencia, siempre cuando terminaban de estudiar ella lo llevaba de paseo fuera del santuario y lo llamaba Naruto-chan, para su vergüenza, pero sabía que lo hacía porque lo amaba y el la llamaba Ama-nee porque también la amaba mucho.

Con Tsukuyomi su relación era buena, ella como maestra era algo estricta, a diferencia de su hermana, estudiaban jugando al shogi, haciendo simulaciones de batallas, leyendo libros de estrategia, guerra, historia sobre Japón y ella también le contaba ya que estuvo viva desde que su padre salió del Yomi (infierno japonés) y hizo el ritual de purificación naciendo ella de su ojo derecho, Amaterasu de su ojo izquierdo y Susanoo de su nariz, eso paso hace mucho tiempo, además ella tuvo mucha participación en la historia de Japón, también estudiaban sobre la historia de otros países y continentes, como Europa, Asia, América, etc. Cuando terminaban de estudiar ella le mostraba el pueblo y sus alrededores, también le mostraba el exterior teletransportándose con un sello mágico que ella tenía a diferentes lugares del mundo, todo sin decirle a Susanoo o Kushina ya que se preocuparían de sobremanera y eso era algo que ella no quería, puede que para Naruto su tía fuera muy estricta, pero el sabia que como su tío ella se preocupaba mucho por él y solo quería prepararlo para lo que se metiera en su camino. Lo único raro que le veía Naruto a su tía es que cada vez que la llamaba con su apodo cariñoso Tsuku-nee ella se le ponían rojas las mejillas y tímidamente le pedía que le tomara la mano para después continuar con su paseo. La verdad es que Tsukuyomi tenía un secreto y ella estaba segura que la única persona que lo sabía era Amaterasu porque ella la había espiado una vez en su faceta de "doncella tímida", su más grande secreto era que a ella le gustaban los hermanitos pequeños, o era una bro-con como la llamaba Amaterasu cuando la molestaba. Susanoo nunca fue muy bueno, ni muy pequeño, además el dios de las tormentas siempre actuaba serio y solo sonreía de verdad cuando se relacionaba con Kushina, pero a ella ya no le importaba, mientras su pequeño Naruto-kun estuviera con ella, ella estaría feliz.

No hace falta decir cómo era la relación de Naruto con su madre, para Naruto, Kushina era la persona más importante de su vida, despertando algo de celos en Tsukuyomi que desaparecían cuando estaban de viaje y ellos paseaban tomados de la mano, una visión muy divertida para Amaterasu ya que ella creía que la diosa de la luna era una shotacon. Kushina y Naruto a menudo cocinaban juntos, jugaban juntos o iban al pueblo para comprar los suministros para el santuario. Kushina amaba a Naruto con cada fibra de su ser y Naruto sentía lo mismo.

Aunque a Naruto siempre le molestaba algo con su familia, cada vez que preguntaba sobre su padre todos le dirían que hablarían de ese tema cuando sea mayor. Además desde que comenzó a manifestar signos de lo que Susanoo llamo, el control de las tormentas y control del clima, Susanoo estuvo algo serio y un poco enojado, ese día su sensei le explico lo que tendría con el control de las tormentas, aparentemente le daría la habilidad de controlar el agua, viento, la electricidad y el clima o hydrokinesis, aerokinesis, electrokinesis y atmokinesis en ese orden, también dijo que tendrían que empezar un entrenamiento más serio para controlar y averiguar que poderes le brindaría su sangre divina.

Naruto sabía que su abuelo era el gran dios Izanagi, el creía que saco sus habilidades del lado materno de la familia, y Susanoo también le había dicho eso, el estaba muy orgulloso de su ascendencia y Susanoo se aseguraba de sacar ese orgullo a golpes en su entrenamiento para que el orgullo no se convierta en arrogancia.

Naruto no tenía muchos amigos, cada vez que salía al pueblo a buscar niños para jugar, ellos se alegaban de el por su apariencia extranjera, después de eso empezó a usar kimonos para parecer más japonés, pero como no dio resultado, cuando terminaba el entrenamiento solo se vestía con pantalones cortos color crema, una camiseta verde con mangas largas con una camiseta con mangas cortas color crema sobre esta. Los únicos amigos que tenía eran los yokai que él veía y con quienes jugaba cuando estaba en Kyoto y la hija de Shuri, Akeno.

Cuando Naruto tenía 4 años, Kushina recibió la noticia de que su mejor amiga Shuri había tenido una bebe y que apenas tenía 5 meses de edad, ella se alegro tanto que fue a visitarla junto a Naruto sin importarle las protestas de Susanoo de que alguien debería ir con ella para protegerla. Al llegar a la casa de Shuri se encontraron con el padre de Akeno, Barakiel, un gran hombre de pelo negro con barba, ojos violetas y aspecto un poco atemorizante para Naruto, pero él nunca lo admitiría. Luego fueron recibidos por Shuri con su bebe en una tela, ella se había disculpado con Kushina por no avisarle antes diciendo que no sabía donde se quedaba y culpándola de ser muy impulsiva e irse sin decirle que se quedaría a vivir con sus hermanos. Kushina algo arrepentida le dijo que era su culpa y después de eso Shuri hablo con Kushina sobre todo lo que había hecho el tiempo que estuvo fuera y sobre cómo se comportaba Naruto.

Hoy en día Naruto y Kushina seguían visitando a Shuri y Akeno, como la bebe creció ella y Naruto pasaban tiempo juntos jugando ya que a Naruto no le importaba cuidarla y jugar con ella.

Dentro del santuario con Naruto y Tsukuyomi

Ya terminamos por hoy,- decía Tsukuyomi con una voz un poco alegre- quieres ir algún lugar en específico.

Naruto lo estaba pensando un poco, ella y el habían ido a muchos sitios desde que empezaron a estudiar y casi siempre el decidía a donde ir.

Decide tú hoy Tsuku-nee,-decía Naruto con una sonrisa- siempre elijo yo a donde ir, vayamos al lugar que tú quieras.

B-Bien,- decía la diosa de la Luna algo tímida y con un poco de tartamudeo- podemos ir a Francia.

Si Tsuku-nee- decía Naruto muy feliz-.

Tsukuyomi también estaba muy feliz, ella estaría sola con Naruto en Francia de todos los lugares, tal vez cuando él sea un poco mayor también la llevaría pensaba, con un poco de entusiasmo.

Naruto y Tsukuyomi se arrepentirían de irse cuando volvieran.

El Santuario horas después

Naruto y Tsukuyomi habían llegado de su viaje, para Naruto el viaje fue divertido como todos los otros, para Tsukuyomi fue algo especial ya que en uno de los valles de Sicilia, ellos estaban hablando de lo que Naruto haría una vez que se fuera de casa, Tsukuyomi un poco deprimida había dicho que Naruto probablemente no los visitaría mucho, a lo que el pequeño niño viendo su tristeza le dijo que nunca se olvidaría de ellos, diciendo que siempre los visitaría, y cuando se fuera siempre vendría a visitarlos, a tomar el té con Ama-nee, a pelear con Susan-ni, a ver a su madre y a llevar a Tsuku-nee de paseo por todo el mundo como siempre se iban cuando terminaban de estudiar. Tsukuyomi, muy impresionada, tímida y muy nerviosa, le había dicho con mucho tartamudeo que no importaba si se iba, siempre que él fuera a visitarla a ella y la llevara de viaje a visitar lugares del mundo. Naruto no era consciente de lo que significaban esas palabras, pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era ver a Tsukuyomi feliz.

Ahora acaban de llegar a Japón y estaban caminando al santuario con Tsukuyomi tomando la mano del pequeño Naruto con una sonrisa que no podía disimular muy bien, sonrisa que fue borrada en el momento que vio el paisaje de camino al santuario. Arboles rotos, pequeños cráteres, y un gran cráter, por lo que veía, estuvo lloviendo pero la lluvia no se había llevado el olor a sangre que Naruto también notaba por como tenía una pequeña mueca mientras se tapaba la nariz, probablemente se preguntaba que era ese horrible hedor.

Al llegar al santuario vieron una escena que a Naruto le extraño y a Tsukuyomi asusto un poco. Estaban Susanoo y Amaterasu afuera del santuario esperándolos, el dios de las tormentas tenía una mirada sin emociones, la diosa del sol se veía bien pero estaba con una mirada muy triste y se notaba que había estado llorando por lo rojos e hinchados que estaban sus ojos. Tsukuyomi viendo a los alrededores y viendo el santuario noto que también habían arboles rotos, cráteres, como si rayos hubieran descendido del cielo.

Al llegar frente a ellos Naruto les estaba preguntando a sus tíos que paso y Susanoo haciendo una seña a Amaterasu se llevo a Naruto lejos con la escusa de que irían a jugar al rio, luego miro a Tsukuyomi con la misma mirada sin emociones.

Susanoo,- empezó la diosa de la luna en un tono serio- que paso?

Hubo un ataque,- decía sin emociones- no se quienes eran, formaban un grupo extraño.

No has respondido toda mi pregunta,- decía Tsukuyomi con un tono frio- que paso?

Durante el ataque estaba yo solo con Kushina,- decía diciendo el nombre de su hermana con un poco de tristeza, haciendo que Tsukuyomi abriera un poco los ojos- Amaterasu estaba en Kyoto y tú te llevaste a Naruto en uno de tus viajes. No vi que uno de los invasores entraba en el santuario y no llegue a tiempo,- decía esas palabras con odio consigo miso- Kushina murió por eso.

Tsukuyomi entro en shock luego de esas palabras, su corazón dejo de latir por unos momentos. Kushina, su amada hermana estaba muerta. Era una mentira, se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez.

I-imposible,- decía ella no queriendo creer eso, luego cayendo de rodillas mientras sollozaba- como es esto posible.

Susanoo miraba la vista de su hermana mayor llorar con un poco de tristeza, se preguntaba, si ella reaccionaba así, como reaccionaria Naruto. Pensarlo ya le traía mal sabor de boca, ningún niño debería escuchar que su madre murió.

Unas horas después

Cuando Susanoo le dijo a Naruto que su madre murió, el pensó que era una mala broma, se negó a creerlo, eso era imposible en su mente. Le exigió a Susanoo verla, diciéndole que ella seguro estaría en la mesa de la cocina esperándolo para ir a visitar a Shuri y Akeno.

Susanoo había mandado a Tsukuyomi y a Amaterasu a preparar y limpiar el cuerpo para el funeral, sabiendo que ahora ellas habrían terminado hizo algo para quitarle las dudas a Naruto.

Él lo llevo a ver a su madre, así de simple, puede que haría enojar de sobremanera a Tsukuyomi y a Amaterasu, pero él creía que era lo mejor para que el creciera y supiera que no importa quien sea, a todos les llega la hora.

Naruto la vio en un ataúd y fue corriendo hacia ella para sacudir su cuerpo diciendo que despierte, suplicándole que deje de dormir, todo el tiempo llorando muchas lagrimas de dolor al ver que en su cara más pálida no había algún cambio de expresión solo se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, siendo observado por Susanoo con una mirada un poco triste.

Susanoo estaba a punto de alejarlo del cuerpo de su madre y llevarlo fuera para consolarlo cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron de un golpe y Tsukuyomi entro con una mirada muy preocupada, contraria a su fría mirada que naturalmente llevaba en el rostro. Luego miro a Naruto con preocupación y fue a abrazarlo alejándolo de su madre, dejando que llore en su hombro susurrando palabras de consuelo mientras le daba una mirada muy fría a Susanoo que le demostraba lo enojada que se sentía. Detrás de Susanoo entro Amaterasu mirando con enojo a su hermano y llendo a ayudar a consolar a su sobrino. Si ellas no hubieran estado muy ocupadas consolándolo, habrían visto el cambio en sus ojos, pasaron de ser sus normales azules eléctricos a uno rojos como la sangre con dos comas girando, luego él se desmayo por el llanto y la tensión mental.

Pero Susanoo estuvo mirando sus ojos todo el tiempo con leve asombro preguntándose que le habían pasado a los ojos de su sobrino, tendría que averiguarlo mas tarde, ahora Naruto tendría que dormir, y el tendría que prepararse para el enojo de sus hermanas.

Sus hermanas luego de dejar a Naruto en la cama fueron a ver a Susanoo que estaba en el jardín esperándolas, al llegar ellas le gritaron y regañaron por lo que le hizo a Naruto, sin importarles si este se despertaba, ya que Tsukuyomi había puesto una runa que cancelaba el sonido fuera de la habitación. Luego de haber terminado de gritar ellas estaban esperando que Susanoo se defendiera pero contesto siendo honesto como siempre.

No tengo escusas,- decía Susanoo con voz calmada,- yo quería que el creciera y que aprendiera que a todos nos llega la hora sin importar quien sea o cuanto lo queramos, puede que le allá hecho daño pero creo que será mejor para que crezca.

Crezca,- decía la diosa de la luna con un tono incrédulo- tiene 8 años idiota, podrías haberle enseñado eso cuando fuera mayor y no tendrías que hacerlo con su madre de todas las personas- declaraba entre gritos-.

Eres un idiota,- menciono Amaterasu- puede que le hallas dado un trauma con lo que le has hecho.

Fue por su bien, seguía diciendo Susanoo para la ira de Tsukuyomi que se fue a la habitación de Naruto para dormir con él y esperar que se despierte. Ella estaba muy enojada con su hermano ahora, por lo que le había hecho pasar a Naruto y por declarar que era para su bien cuando él no sabía nada.

Los dos hermanos solo vieron como Tsukuyomi entraba al santuario para ir a la habitación de Naruto, uno con una mirada algo calmada y la otra con una un poco preocupada. Amaterasu nunca había visto a su hermana así de enojada, pero cuando se trataba de Naruto ella cambiaba de ser la hermana algo fría que ellos conocían a ser una mujer algo enamorada. Tal vez ella no era una shotacon y tenía un sano interés por Naruto a pesar de ser su sobrino, pero a ella no le importaba mucho, el incesto era muy natural en su familia, después de todo técnicamente sus padres eran hermanos.

Si se hubiera quedado un poco más le hubiera contado lo que vi,- decía Susanoo algo calmado mirando de reojo a su hermana que hacía lo mismo- da igual, te lo cuento a ti.

Amaterasu suspiro sabiendo que sus planes habían cambiado y asiendo una seña a su hermano ella espero a que hablara.

Mientras Naruto estaba llorando,- Amaterasu hiso una pequeña mueca ante el recuerdo de su sobrino llorando de angustia en el hombro de su hermana- sus ojos habían cambiado.

Que quieres decir-decía ella algo extrañada-.

Sus ojos pasaron de ser azules a rojo un dos comas girando,- Susanoo viendo que su hermana lo seguía viendo algo extrañada suspiro preparándose para explicar lo que vio- eso es lo que me parecía que era, el solo estaba llorando sobre Tsukuyomi y después sus ojos cambiaron de azul a rojo con esas comas girando, tendré que probar eso en combate y ver que podrá ser.

Tienes alguna idea de lo que podría ser,- decía Amaterasu algo preocupada- sería algo malo para él.

Ni idea,- decía el dios de las tormentas con duda- Naruto es único, nunca hubo un semidiós que mesclara las dos religiones, podría ser una mescla de poderes o sangre eso no lo sé bien, cuando Naruto se recupere planeo averiguarlo peleando con él.

Dale algo de tiempo para que se recupere,- decía ella con una voz seria- tú fuiste quien hizo eso, al menos deberías hablar con él para ver si todavía te considera su tío.

Eso no me importa mucho,- decía Susanoo ante el shock de Amaterasu- no me importa ganarme su odio si eso significa que lo estoy protegiendo, incluso si me odia tanto que quiera matarme, yo siempre estaré cuidándolo.

Y luego de esas palabras se fue, Amaterasu solo lo vio incrédula ante esas palabras, ella no sabía que su hermano llegara a importarle tanto su sobrino.

A la mañana siguiente

Ahora vemos como Naruto se despierta con Tsukuyomi durmiendo a su lado, el solo estaba usando de pijama un pantalón corto y una camiseta negras, el se sentía incomodo, como si alguien tuviera sus brazos alrededor de él y sentía su cabeza sobre un par de grandes almohadas, miro a su izquierda y vio algo que cualquier adolecente u hombre hubiera matado por ver, a su lado estaba su tía solo vestida con un camisón blanco que en la zona de su pecho parecía a punto de explotar, ella estaba con las manos alrededor de él y sostenía su cabeza llevándola al hueco de su cuello.

Naruto mirándola se tomo su tiempo para observarla, su tersa piel blanca y muy pálida como si el sol nunca la hubiera tocado, su pelo plateado que le llegaba hasta por debajo de la cintura, sus hermosos rasgos faciales como su pequeña nariz y sus pequeños labios que ahora tenían una hermosa sonrisa mientras ella inconscientemente acariciaba su cabeza. El siempre se había preguntado porque cada vez que se iban de viaje los hombres siempre miraban a su tía, eso le enojaba y no sabía porque pero a ella le divertía diciéndole que ella solo tenía ojos para él, cuando él le pregunto a su tío al finalizar uno de sus entrenamientos él le había dicho que las mujeres hermosas tendían a atraer atención, así que tal vez su tía atraía mucha atención porque era muy hermosa, tendría que preguntarle más tarde, pensaba él mientras se daba cuenta que Tsukuyomi debió haber sentido que estaba despierto porque se estaba despertando y al abrir los ojos lo miro con una hermosa sonrisa y con ojos tristes un poco preocupados.

Ya despertaste Naruto-kun,-decía con una voz suave- te encuentras bien.

Naruto la estaba viendo preguntándose porque le preguntaba eso recordando de golpe todo lo sucedido ayer, Susanoo diciendo que su madre murió y llevándolo a ver su cuerpo, en ese momento sus ojos perdieron su brillo y se volvieron muy tristes y vacios.

Tsukuyomi vio eso y lo atrajo en un abrazo donde Naruto escondió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello mientras soltaba suaves sollozos con Tsukuyomi frotando su espalda mientras decía palabras dulces en su oído.

Luego de que Naruto termino de llorar, ella le pregunto si tenía hambre para poder hacerle algo de comer a lo que Naruto respondió afirmativamente y los dos se levantaron, se vistieron con kimonos, uno blanco con purpura para Tsukuyomi y uno negro para Naruto, a llegar a la cocina vieron a Susanoo y Amaterasu tomando té en silencio, cuando ellos los notaron Amaterasu se levanto y fue a abrazar a Naruto que correspondió, todo mientras no le quitaba la vista a Susanoo que seguía tomando su te y lo saludo con un natural "buenos días" como todas las mañanas cuando despertaba. La comida que tuvieron Naruto y Tsukuyomi fue en un tenso silencio, luego de terminar de comer Susanoo hablo.

Naruto,- decía en un tono sin emociones- ven afuera y entrenemos.

Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu estaban por protestar cuando Naruto se levanto y sonriendo a ambas siguió a su tío afuera con leve enojo en sus ojos, siendo seguidos por sus tías desde atrás.

Al llegar al jardín y entrar en el campo de entrenamiento que usaba con Susanoo, el le dijo que se quedara quieto mientras iba a buscar algo, luego de cinco minutos de haberse ido Naruto se estaba impacientando cuando de repente tuvo que esquivar un cuchillo que volaba rápido hacia sus pies, esquivándolo de un salto Naruto no tuvo tiempo para hablar cuando mas cuchillos viajaban hacia él y tubo que esquivarlos saltando, corriendo, haciendo volteretas todo ante la vista preocupada de sus tías que sabían quien arrojaba los cuchillos.

Para Naruto esquivarlos no era muy difícil, Susanoo lo entrenaba de una forma parecida por lo que dedujo que el lanzador de cuchillos era su maestro pero se preguntaba que fue a buscar. Naruto no viendo bien por donde caminaba y saltando para esquivar un cuchillo que viajaba a su pecho no se dio cuenta que cayó en una trampa.

En el momento que piso una runa, todo lo que él entendía era que estaba volando de cabeza, estaba muy alto en el aire, no sabía que lo impulso a subir tan alto, en lo único que se estaba concentrando era en el cuchillo que él veía, y volaba a altas velocidades a su cabeza, el no lo podía esquivar, era muy rápido, nadie lo estaba ayudando, su tío no detenía el entrenamiento, se preguntaba si iba a morir, todo lo que escucho fue un grito de Tsukuyomi cuando sus ojos comenzaron a arder y todo se moviera muy lento. El no entendía lo que pasaba ase un momento pensaba que iba a morir por el cuchillo que volaba hacia su cabeza, cuchillo que ahora volaba tan lento que estaba seguro que lo podría agarrar con una mano, tomando con la mano el cuchillo en el aire el vio como otros dos cuchillos estaban detrás de él y no le costó mucho bloquearlos con el que tenía a mano, en el momento que los bloqueo los cuchillos se habían detenido y Susanoo paro de lanzarlos para mirar detenidamente como Naruto hacia una voltereta en el aire y caía al piso con gracia para mirar sus manos y mirar a su alrededor buscándolo, tal parece que esos ojos le permiten ver mejor, pensaba Susanoo y decidió subir un nivel de entrenamiento aumentado la fuerza y la cantidad de chuchillos que lanzaría.

Naruto estaba viendo a su alrededor, todo se veía tan raro ahora para él, además las cosas estaban algo lentas para él, se detuvo de pensar cuando escucho algo cortando el aire y girado vio como algunos cuchillos volaba hacia él y notablemente más rápido que antes, ahora que tenía un arma en la mano pudo bloquear y esquivar los que venían hacia él además pudo ver a su maestro arriba de un árbol arrojando las armas.

Tomando una decisión precipitada, Naruto tomo un cuchillo que volaba hacia él y uso los dos que tenía en la mano para bloquear cuatro cuchillos que se dirigían hacia él y tratar de esquivar los dos últimos con un movimiento de su cuerpo para rotándolo pero le salió un poco mal provocando que uno de los cuchillos lanzados le cortara levemente la mejilla pero consiguió el impulso con su movimiento y pudo arrojar el cuchillo de su mano derecha hacia Susanoo con fuerza y mientras volaba tomo las otras armas que estaban en el suelo para arrojarlas hacia su escondite.

Naruto se quedo quieto, el juraría que había visto a Susanoo moverse para esquivar los cuchillos que le había arrojado, se quedo un tiempo en silencio, esperando escuchar algún ruido y el único ruido que escucho fue la voz de su sensei a en su espalda acompañado de la sensación de algo filoso en su nuca.

Lo que hiciste cuando arrojaste los cuchillos hacia mí fue algo inteligente,- decía la voz tranquila en su espalda- pero algo impulsivo teniendo en cuenta si hubiera lanzado un poco más arriba abrías perdido un ojo,- decía viendo como el tenia un corte en su mejilla- pero averiguamos las habilidades de tus ojos- decía retirando el arma de su nuca-.

Naruto estaba a punto de preguntarle qué quería decir con eso cuando Susano puso un cuchillo frente a sus ojos y el pudo ver su cambio gracias al reflejo, antes eran de un color azul ahora eran rojos como la sangre y tenían unas especies de comas girando a su alrededor, dos comas él veía.

Naruto,- decía su maestro llamando su atención- que sientes en tus ojos?

Siento que me arden un poco.

Mmm- decía algo pensativo el dios- ten esto- decía ofreciéndole un cuchillo que el tomo- mira esto- decía jugando con el arma entre sus dedos con gran habilidad y arrojándolo en el aire para tomarlo y volver a jugar-.

Naruto durante el tiempo que Susanoo jugaba con el cuchillo sus ojos se movían muy rápido siguiendo todos sus movimientos hasta el más mínimo detalle siendo observado por los ojos curiosos de Susanoo y luego Naruto comenzó a jugar de la misma manera que Susanoo.

Susanoo veía a Naruto jugar con el cuchillo como lo había hecho el pensando, el ya tenía una idea de las habilidades, no solo le permitía ver cosas más lento de lo normal sino que también le permitía apreciar hasta el mas mínimo detalle de las cosas o movimientos permitiendo de cierta manera copiarlos, eso era una idea general, tal vez esos ojos tenían más usos pero ya sabía un poco para que servían ahora tenía que descubrir como activarlos y desactivarlos.

Naruto,- hablo llamando su atención y poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza- quédate quieto.

Susanoo se quedo con su mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto casi un minuto cuando el retiro y sus ojos ganaron un brillo de entendimiento.

Naruto, recuerdas nuestro entrenamiento con tu energía divina,- decía Susanoo ganando un asentimiento de parte de Naruto- ahora mismo estas enviando inconscientemente una gran cantidad de energía divina hacia tus ojos, pude que no lo notes pero dentro de poco lo harás y tal vez te desmayes, trata de dejar de enviarla.

La energía divina era la fuente de poder de los dioses, con ella podían mejorar las propiedades de su ya poderoso cuerpo y convertirla en los elementos dentro o sobre su cuerpo, o manipularlos directamente del ambiente natural, en el caso de Susanoo era convocar sus rayos, Naruto a pesar de ser un niño tenía una gran cantidad, no tanto como Susanoo pero si mucha teniendo en cuenta que era un semidiós y un niño, y esa energía seguiría creciendo mientras el madure.

Naruto al hacer lo que Susanoo dijo y dejar de enviar su energía divina hacia sus ojos se sintió mejor y empezó a ver las cosas más normales.

Naruto al creer que ya había terminado el entrenamiento se estaba por ir con sus tías cuando Susanoo lo tomo del hombro y le dijo que tenían que hablar, a lo que él respondió afirmativamente en un tono un poco enojado mirando a sus tías que tenían una mirada de preocupación, mas Tsukuyomi que Amaterasu.

Durante todo el transcurso Tsukuyomi se había preocupado mucho, tanto que más de una vez estuvo a punto de intervenir y cuando Naruto piso la runa y estuvo en el aire tuvo que ser sujetada por Amaterasu para que ella no saltara e interviniera en el entrenamiento. Amaterasu si estaba preocupada, pero con la charla que tuvo con su hermano antes de que la diosa de la luna y Naruto llegaran a comer sabía las intenciones de su hermano, además Susanoo dijo que no lo interrumpiéramos pidiéndole ayuda para detener a Tsukuyomi en caso de que eso pasase.

Cuando Susanoo y Naruto continuaron caminando a otra sección del santuario, Tsukuyomi se les quedo viendo un rato más hasta que con un suspiro triste se dio la vuelta para ver su hermana viéndola con una mirada muy divertida.

Eres una bro-con y una shotacon,- decía Amaterasu con una voz alegre- y cuando vas a hacer tu primer movimiento, cuando el pequeño Naruto-chan tenga 10.

Tsukuyomi ante eso se sonrojo de sobremanera, quería defenderse diciendo algún comentario, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca, así que como toda una mujer madura hizo lo que en su mente era más correcto. Gritar que se equivocaba y correr a su habitación ignorando las risas de su hermana.

Con Naruto y Susanoo

Naruto y Susanoo se encontraban sentado en un tronco en el lado opuesto del santuario viendo las estrellas en completo silencio, ninguno decía nada, a veces Naruto miraba de reojo a Susanoo para después poner otra vez su vista sobre las estrellas, cuando se empezó a exasperar porque Susanoo no hablaba estaba por hablar cuando su tío rompió el silencio.

Naruto,- decía con su voz calmada- que sientes hacia mí, me odias, me desprecias.

El nombrado ante esa pregunta solo se quedo pensativo, concentrándose en Susanoo, que seguía mirando las estrellas.

No lo sé,- decía con una voz algo triste- porque me hiciste ver eso- decía con una mirada y voz muy triste refiriéndose a su madre-.

Susanoo entendiendo a lo que se refería cabio su vista de las estrellas hacia Naruto que lo miraba con ojos tristes y hablo calmadamente.

Quería que supieras que no importa quien fuese, a todos en algún momento nos llega la hora, y no hay nada que se pueda hacer para evitarlo,- Susanoo vio como Naruto bajo un poco la mirada ante eso y siguió hablando- sabes que tu madre murió con una sonrisa,- Naruto puso más atención en eso- cuando llegue y la tome en mis brazos, ella me dijo que estaba orgullosa y muy feliz de haberte tenido, dijo que aunque el amor que tuvo hacia tu padre este hecho a base de mentiras, ella siempre te amara, yo creo que el amor que te tiene a ti es mucho más grande que todo el amor que podríamos darte nosotros,- Naruto ante la mención de su padre abrió mucho los ojos y luego bajo la mirada hasta que su pelo los cubrió- dijo que sus únicos arrepentimientos eran no poder verte ir a la escuela y la universidad, no poder verte con tu primera novia y no poder ver a sus nietos, después de eso Kushina murió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto después de oír a Susanoo habar se quedo unos minutos hablando, luego se sentó en el césped siendo seguido por Susanoo y abrazo sus rodillas ocultando su rostro en ellas.

Quien….- decía en un susurro y con duda- quien era mi padre.

Tu padre,- decía suspirando- Tu padre es el dios hindú Indra.

Si Susanoo hubiera visto su rostro, hubiera visto la cara de puro shock que tenía, no podía creerlo, de todas las personas nunca hubiera considerado que él fuera su padre.

C-Como- decía saliendo de su shock y mirando a Susanoo- Como es posible que yo sea su hijo.

Susanoo estuvo pensando en cómo responder esa pregunta por unos minutos en los que Naruto lo miraba con expectación.

Indra hace años vino a Japón, aparente vio a tu madre y quiso seducirla,- los ojos de Naruto ganaron confusión cuando escucho eso, el no sabía lo que era seducir- el porqué tubo un bebe y no se lo llevo es una pregunta que todavía no logro encontrar una respuesta.

El iba a llevarme,- dijo con algo de duda y miedo- porque?

Ahora Indra tiene una guerra por delante,- decía en un tono serio- si tuviera un hijo seria únicamente por dos motivos, el primero y el que yo creí mas posible era tenerte solo para ser su soldado, los semidioses son muy poderosos, hace milenios no era raro que los dioses tuvieran hijos para que lucharan sus guerras,- Naruto se le quedo mirando esperando que continuara y él lo hizo- la segunda y menos probable es que el allá bajado del Monte Meru, que es donde Indra tiene su base, a divertirse con humanas, es menos probable porque si quisiera divertirse tu no hubieras nacido.

Susan-ni,- Susanoo abrió sus ojos un poco feliz que su nieto lo llamara con ese apodo- que quieres decir con que si él no hubiera bajado solo para divertirse yo no hubiera nacido,-Naruto era un niño inteligente y deductivo para su edad por lo que no le fue difícil sumar dos más dos y hacer su siguiente pregunta,- como se hacen los bebes-pregunto en un tono curioso y tratando de descubrir la respuesta totalmente ignorante de cómo Susanoo habría tanto sus ojos que parecían platos y se ahogaba con su propia saliva, Susanoo no quería responder esa pregunta, todavía no, el tenia toda la intención de darle la "charla" a Naruto cuando cumpliera los 10 años, todavía era muy pronto y seguramente Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu lo golpearían por quitarle la poca inocencia que le queda-.

E-Eso….- decía dudando- te lo diré dentro de unos años.

Que!,- decía con un grito- porque?

Porque si, ahora te callas o le diré a Tsukuyomi sobre tus visitas secretas con Akeno.

Naruto se quedo callado ante eso, la verdad es que el antes tomaba un autobús y se dirigía a visitar a Shuri y Akeno, todo sin decirle a Tsukuyomi, porque ella actuaba raro cuando el pasaba su tiempo con Akeno, actuaba un poco enojada y más fría con él. Naruto sabiamente decidió quedarse callado y olvidar esa pregunta, quedándose mirando las estrellas un rato hasta que decidió romper el silencio con otra pregunta.

Como murió mama- decía con duda y tristeza-?

Susano ante esa pregunta se quedo callado y levemente impresionado, su silencio duro unos minutos hasta que lo rompió con un suspiro.

Nosotros estábamos solos,- comenzó calmado- ella…..

Flash back

Vemos a Kushina en la cocina tarareando alegremente mientras preparaba te para tomarlo con su hermano, ella estaba feliz porque su hijo a esta hora terminaba de pasear con Tsukuyomi y ella quería continuar enseñándole a cocinar. Al sacar el agua y llevar el té y las galletas en una bandeja hacia el jardín donde Susanoo la esperaba sentado en el piso del corredor apoyando su espalda en el pilar de madera y observando el viento con una mirada calmada en sus ojos, que desapareció y fue sustituida por un poco de calidez al posar su vista sobre ella, sonriendo levemente y acomodándose para tomar el té.

No se están tardando tanto,- decía Kushina con un tono impaciente- seguramente ella está tardando tanto porque se quiere llevar mi tiempo con el- decía entre quejidos y pucheros-.

Susanoo puso los ojos en blanco ante eso, por todo el horario apretado de Naruto, Kushina no podía pasar mucho tiempo con él y la persona con quien Naruto pasaba más tiempo de los tres dioses era Tsukuyomi por sus largos pasos, ocasionando celos en Kushina.

Tal vez deba acortar su entrenamiento,- decía Susanoo llamando la atención de Kushina- así tu podrás pasar más tiempo con él.

Enserio arias eso,- decía Kushina con algo de esperanza, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Susanoo haciendo que ella saltara a abrazarlo provocando vergüenza en el dios- gracias, gracias Oni-sama, te amo.

Susanoo solo se rio entre dientes mientras palmeaba su cabeza, cuando Kushina lo soltó Susanoo percibió algo que no le gusto.

Kushina,- la llamo en un tono muy serio- ve adentro y quédate ahí.

Porque…

Kushina,- la interrumpió y la miro a los ojos con la misma mirada seria y sin emociones-ve.

Kushina solo se levanto y entro al santuario mirando un poco preocupada a su hermano que se había parado y estaba mirando el bosque que estaba frente a su hogar.

Deberían dejar de esconder su presencia,- comenzó con un tono tranquilo- ya sé que están ahí.

Luego de eso 19 seres, por lo que Susanoo podía contar, dieron a conocer su presencia frente a él. El veía mucha diversidad en frente suyo, porque en ese grupo había 7 humanos, que por su energía mágica estaba seguro de que eran magos, solo que no estaba seguro de que panteón eran por sus capas negras sin símbolos ni distintivos, 4 kappas, reconociéndolos por su piel verde o gris escamosa, cola y aletas como un lagarto y un pescado que podía respirar en tierra, al reconocer a los yokai se impresiono, que estaban haciendo aquí, ellos estaban al servicio de Yasaka y Kurama, sospechaba en su mente, sospechas que fueron borradas al ver y sentir la presencia de los siguientes individuos, 3 grim reaper, era fácil reconocerlos por sus túnicas negras algo oscuras y sus adornos plateados con huesos en las puntas de las túnicas, también ellos tenían grandes guadañas en sus manos que soltaban una rara presencia, eso shockeo un poco a Susanoo, se preguntaba que estaban haciendo los vasallos de Hades, el dios de los muerto de Grecia, aquí aliados con humanos y yokai, luego vio dos minotauros, fácilmente superaban los dos metros de alto, tenían pelaje oscuro con una armadura ligera de cota de malla con cuero color gris oscuro y grandes hachas en sus manos y por ultimo una gran quimera, fácilmente identificable por su gran cuerpo parecido al de una cabra mesclado con un león, tenía una serpiente por cola y también una cabeza de león con cuernos de cabra.

Susanoo se preguntaba porque tenía este grupo tan variado en frente de sus ojos, tal grupo era casi imposible de formar, no había manera de que tantas razas de diferentes panteones trabajaran juntos, como había grim reaper en el grupo que tenía en frente sabia que esto no era obra de Indra, el era demasiado arrogante como para tener a los grim repar en su ejército, además de que ellos solo eran leales a Hades pero estaban aquí, el abría seguido pensando si no fuera por uno de los humanos que dio un paso al frente y hablo.

Así que eres el famoso dios Susanoo,- decía esas palabras con un poco de gracia- no te ves para tan fuerte como para ocasionarnos muchos problemas- decía entre risas que fueron acompañadas por los otros magos y por los minotauros que soltaban risas parecidas a los quejidos de los toros.

Vamos chicos,- decía otro mago con entusiasmo-quedémonos con su cabeza-gritaba siendo acompañado por sus compañeros magos se preparaban para atacar-.

Susanoo estaba decepcionado de que esos magos lo subestimaran, solo los humanos lo estaban subestimando ya que las demás bestias todavía mantenían su distancia, los minotauros y la quimera parecían quedarse quietos con resistencia pero una mirada de los ojos vacios y sin emociones de los grim reaper les hacia quedarse quietos, parece que ellos eran los verdaderos líderes del grupo, pensaba Susanoo y luego vio como los magos estaban preparando un hechizo combinado por lo que veía, fuego y rayos estaban reunidos en una especie de gran esfera sostenida por cuatro magos, mientras los otros tres conjurando unas palabras y tras un sello mágico apareciendo frente a las palmas de sus manos apuntando a Susanoo disparaban balas mágicas del tamaño de una pelota de golf pero rápidas y pelotas de playa que eran más lentas pero se veían más potentes, Susanoo riendo entre dientes solo esquivaba los ataque con leves movimiento asegurándose de alegarlos del santuario para no poner en demasiado peligro a Kushina luego que estaba lo suficiente lejos, mientras seguía esquivando conjuro su katana con una runa en su muñeca justo a tiempo para ver como los cuatro magos que tenían la gran esfera la arrojaban sobre él, Susanoo solo se quedo quieto viendo la esfera que se acercaba a el asta que impacto con el causando una explosión que dejo un gran cráter, los magos estaban festejando y hablando de lo sencillo que fue matar al dios que no se dieron cuenta que dicho dios los observaba desde un árbol y que moviendo sus dedos conjuro dos rayos que impactaros sobre cinco de los magos, matándolos al instante, los dos que magos que quedaban vieron a sus compañeros rostizados en el suelo frente a sus ojos llenándose de miedo y trataron de corren con su grupo que los miraba a unos metros de distancia pero no llegaron muy lejos cuando Susanoo en una muestra de velocidad apareció detrás de ellos lo con su katana los mato cortándoles la cabeza, el dios luego observo con una pequeña sonrisa al resto del grupo que no se había movido de su lugar y luego hablo.

Parece que mate a la carne de cañón,- decía medio divertido- ahora quien sigue.

Luego de eso los grim reaper dieron órdenes a los minorauros junto con la quimera de atacar, los minotauros eran algo lentos para él, pero fueron mejores que esos magos, mientras esquivaba los golpes de las hachas y los zarpazos de las garras de la quimera, cada vez que esquivaba los golpes ocasionaban cráteres o cortaban los arboles en su dirección noto que los grim reaper junto con los kappas se estaba acercando levemente, esperando un descuido de su parte, sonriendo levemente, decido que era el momento de ir a la ofensiva.

Susanoo se detuvo de esquivar los golpes y empezó a bloquearlos haciendo un contraataque en el caso de los minotauros haciendo cortes profundos en su carne, penetrando su armadura y su piel, con la quimera, el decidió que tendría que deshacerse de ella primera ya que era el más grande y problemático del grupo, en el momento que bloqueo y corto a un minotauro todo su brazo la quimera se lanzo completamente sobre él , pero Susanoo al ser más fuerte, pudo levantar a la quimera fácilmente con sus dos brazos, los grim reaper decidiendo que este era el descuido que estaban esperando se lanzaron sobre él con sus guadañas preparándose para cortar el alma del dios y Susanoo habiendo prevenido eso solo hizo que un rayo callera de las nubes hacia sí mismo para crear una descarga y ahuyentar a las parcas. Luego con un tirón, separo en dos a la quimera matándola y arrojándola lejos.

Los grim reaper y los kappas ahora estaban más cautelosos, de su grupo, ahora quedaban ellos peleando y Susanoo solo los veía, esperando a que hicieran algún movimiento, las parcas empezaron a rodear al dios, mientras dos kappas iban a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con las últimas dos quedándose escupiendo balas de agua que a Susanoo no se le dificultaba esquivar, de un último corte, mato a las dos kappas que peleaban con él y luego apuntando su espada sobre las últimas dos un rayo salió disparado de ella friéndolas y asesinándolas.

Ahora solo quedaban los grim reaper, y Susanoo sabía que no debía subestimarlas y arriesgarse a que le corten, porque esas guadañas no eran normales, el sabia que tenían la habilidad de acortar la vida de la persona a quien lastimas y él no quería arriesgarse.

Se quedaron un rato mirando hasta que todos los grim reaper saltaron hacia él con sus guadañas en alto para cortarlo, el esquivo unos ataques y hubo un intercambio de golpes en donde el bloque y contraataco pero decidió terminar cortando la cabeza de uno de los parcas, los otros dos levemente impresionados no tuvieron tiempo para hacer nada cuando unos rayos de la espada de Susanoo los frieron, Susanoo luego miro a su alrededor viendo toda la destrucción que causo suspirando sabiendo que tendría que limpiar y sacar los cadáveres, en su camino al santuario sintió algo que hizo que la sangre se le helara, una presencia desconocida estaba con Kushina, sin pensarlo uso su gran velocidad para llegar lo más rápido que pudo y rompió la entrada para llegar donde estaba Kushina y ver una escena que lo dejo en puro shock.

Un tipo sobre Kushina, pero lo importante es el gran cuchillo que se alojaba en su estoma que el hombre sostenía con su mano izquierda y con la derecha tapaba la boca de Kushina para que no gritara mientras ella tenía una mirada de dolor en su rostro, Susanoo al ver eso actuó por pura ira y en un rápido movimiento tomo al hombre por el cuello y lo electrocuto hasta morir.

Luego se sentó con Kushina que estaba acostada en el suelo y puso las manos en su herida para evitar que saliera más sangre, ella estaba muy pálida, y tenía algunas lagrimas de dolor escapando de sus ojos.

O-oni-sa….

No hables,- hablaba Susanoo con desesperación, contrario a su voz calmada que siempre usaba- no hables, todo va a salir bien.

Oni-sama,- decía algo adolorida- eres un mentiroso.

Susanoo ante eso solo pudo seguir tratando de frenar la sangre que no paraba de salir, y pensado en cómo podía curarla el mismo. El no podía cauterizar la herida concentrando sus relámpagos en sus manos para generar calor, eso solo la dejaría peor, no sabía medicina ni alguna magia para curarla, Susanoo ante eso pensaba con mas desesperación llegando ante una terrible verdad, Kushina iba a morir, y el no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Todo era su culpa, si no hubiera sido arrogante, y no hubiera estado jugando con los invasores podría haber estado con Kushina para protegerla, si el al menos hubiera estado más atento habría sentido una presencia ocultándose esperando que se fuera, todo era su culpa.

Se detuvo de culparse al sentir como Kushina apretaba su muñeca, ella estaba sonriendo, como si no estuviera a punto de morir.

O-oni-sama, decía con un leve tartamudeo, quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz,- Susanoo ante eso sentía que sus ojos se humedecían un poco- tuve una gran familia y un gran hijo, no me arrepiento de nada,- a Susanoo se le cayó una lagrima, él pensaba que no era justo que ella los dejara tan temprano en la vida,- quiero que le digas a Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu que las amo mucho y que fueron las mejores hermanas que pude pedir, quiero que sepas que fuiste el mejor hermano del mundo,- a Susanoo se le cayó otra lagrima y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar un poco, el no notaba como las nubes se oscurecían y había comenzado a llover- y quiero que le digas a Naruto,- los ojos de Kushina habían ganado un brillo de felicidad y alegría pura que habían hecho a Susanoo derramar otra lagrima- que estoy muy orgullosa de él y que estoy muy feliz de haber tenido un niño tan bueno, puede que el amor que allá sentido hacia su padre fuera hecho por mentiras pero yo siempre lo amare.

Luego de eso Kushina fue cerrando los ojos y dejo de respirar, todo sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro.

Ese día el llanto y los gritos de Susanoo habían sido silenciados por la tormenta, solo cuando termino de derramar su dolor la tormenta termino.

Fin del flash back

Eso fue lo que paso- Susanoo le había contado todo a Naruto, sin dejarse nada atrás o para él, incluso le conto cuando él estuvo llorado la muerte de Kushina-.

Naruto estaba sin habla, no creía que su tío quisiera tanto a su madre, pero por lo que escucho y ver los ojos de su tío, que tenían tanta tristeza y rabia, supo que el amor que Susanoo tenía por Kushina era genuino.

Susanoo estaba viendo las estrellas con su habitual expresión calmada cuando sintió el pequeño cuerpo de Naruto abrazar el costado de su cuerpo, el lo único que hizo fue sonreír un poco, las mismas sonrisas que le daba a Kushina y mover su brazo sobre los hombros de su sobrino y seguir viendo las estrellas.

Te quiero,- Susanoo expandió un poco su sonrisa al oír eso- Susan-ni- sus cejas temblaron ante ese estúpido apodo pero suspirando y sonriendo levemente el hablo-.

Yo también te quiero Naruto,- Susanoo vio un poco las estrellas y se dio cuenta cuanto tempo había pasado desde que Naruto se despertó algo tarde y después de todo su entrenamiento- deberíamos volver, ya es muy tarde- decía levantándose pero luego vio como su sobrino lo miraba con más determinación y con una mirada de decisión en su rostro-.

Sensei,- Susanoo presto atención ante eso- quiero ser más fuerte, por favor quiero que me entrene más duro.

Naruto,- decía en un tono serio- eres solo un mocoso, uno que tiene diez años, podría hacerte daño entrenar más duro.

Aun así,- decía Naruto con la misma terquedad que Kushina- aun si mis huesos se rompen, yo quiero entrenar ser más fuerte.

Porque,- decía algo curioso- porque quieres ser más fuertes.

Quiero protegerlos,- decía Naruto- salvarlos, a mis seres queridos, a mis amigos.

Susanoo ante eso abrió un poco los ojos ante eso y luego suspiro, con eso el dios no podría decirle que no.

En el santuario

Tsukuyomi estaba preocupada, hace horas que Susanoo se había llevado a Naruto y aun no volvían, ya era tarde, lo suficiente para que el cielo se oscureciera y las estrellas salieran, ella estaba viendo las estrellas y la luna cuando escucho unos pasos acercando se a ella, y volteando a ver quién era, soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio al ver que era Naruto, que venía con una sonrisa y se sentaba a su lado.

Tsuku-nee,- empezó Naruto con una voz un poco cansada- lamento haberte hecho preocupar en el entrenamiento y al haberme ido con Susan-ni.

No hay problema,- decía con una voz suave- de que hablaron.

Ya sé quien es mi padre,- Tsukuyomi abrió los ojos ante eso- y también me dijo las últimas palabras de mama y como murió.

Tsukuyomi gano una mirada un poco triste ante eso, Susanoo también les había contado a ellas sobre el ataque, solo el ataque y como murió, el no les dijo a ellas que había llorado, el dijo que tendrían que hablar con Kurama y Yasaka después del funeral de Kushina, tantos seres de diferentes panteones trabajando juntos era una gran rareza.

Tsukuyomi se movió un poco más cerca de Naruto y pasando su mano sobre sus hombros lo movió para darle un pequeño abrazo, Naruto no le importo y se movió para abrazar a su tía por la cintura.

También,- empezó a hablar Naruto con un tono serio- le dije que quería entrenar más duro.

Que hiciste,- le decía ella impresionada- Naruto todavía eres un niño, podrías hacerte daño.

Aun así, quiero ser más fuerte.

Por qué quieres ser mas fuerte- hablaba la diosa de la luna con preocupación-.

Quiero protegerte,- Tsukuyomi ante eso gano algo de rojo en sus pálidas mejillas- quiero protegerlos a ti, Susan-ni, Ama-nee y a todos mis seres queridos.

Tsukuyomi ante eso solo lo abrazo más fuerte, escondiendo su rostro rojo en su cabello.

Nota del autor:

Antes que nada quiero agradecer sinceramente a todas las personas que leyeron esto, a todos se los agradezco de verdad, ahora quiero aclarar algunas cosas que dije que aclararía en el anterior capitulo.

Esto podría decirse que es una historia en el mundo de dxd con un personaje oc que se llama Naruto, este Naruto tendrá algo de la personalidad del Naruto ninja pero no será tan infantil y será serio cuando deba serlo, será inteligente, deductivo, y fuerte. Para que sepan, el bukijutsu son las técnicas con armas como los cuchillos, las espadas, los bastones bo y todo de ese tipo, el kenjutsu son las técnicas con espadas y el kendo es lo mismo pero más formal, el kyujutsu son las técnicas para usar el arco y la flecha y el kyudo es el método japonés y más formal, la hydrokinesis es el control sobre el agua, la aerokinesis es el control sobre el aire, la electrokinesis es el control de la electricidad y la atmokinesis es el control del clima.

Otra cosa es su poder, el será fuerte, como leyeron arriba el tiene el sharingan, arriba esta una explicación vaga de Susanoo ya que él no lo vio lo suficiente para saber que es, luego en el siguiente capitulo daré una explicación más científica de porque Naruto tiene el sharingan. Tengo planeado darle a Naruto el mangekyo y el rinnegan, pero será algo más adelante. No sé si darle algún sacred gear con todo lo que tendrá, tambien tendrá una espada santa, ustedes seguro saben cual, pero esa espada tendrá una habilidad especial, una que no tiene en la historia original de dxd, la tendrá porque Naruto matara a cierto dragón y Susanoo pondrá su alma en la espada, dándole esos poderes y hasta haciéndolo parte dragon para poder usar fuego normal, pero eso será un poco más adelante.

En cuanto a los poderes de Susanoo, como vieron el tiene los poderes de la tormenta que son la hydrokinesis, aerokinesis y electrokinesis, como Naruto y un poco de atmokinesis, tiene su espada, su energía divina y tuvo miles de años para entrenar, como vieron es su pelea, los magos solo lo subestimaron y los minotauros con la quimera eran fuerza bruta sin pensamiento, los kappas eran de papel y los grim reaper pudieron ser un problema al ser dioses menores por lo que los acabo rápido, Susanoo fue descuidado y arrogante al creer que no había nadie más escondido, Kushina murió por eso, además Kushina no era tan fuerte como antes, ella tuvo un bebe y paso años sin entrenar ni luchar. El poder de Amaterasu será el fuego, fuego negro que quema hasta que no deja ni las cenizas y que ardera durante siete días y siete noches, el Amaterasu del mundo de Naruto, este poder es necesario que lo tenga ella para hacer la explicación del mangekyo. Tsukuyomi peleara con magia, de ilusiones o normal.

Con todo lo que dije Naruto será muy poderoso a su tiempo que será como en unos años cuando acabe uno de los arcos que yo invente.

El primer arco empezara cuando termine su entrenamiento con sus tíos, que será cuando tenga 14 o 15.

El formara un equipo, de cuatro o tres integrantes, ya tengo pensado dos de ellos, serán semidioses, el tercer y si habrá un cuarto creo que se quienes serán pero aun no me decido.

Para decirles un poco del arco y para entender un poco quienes son los que pelearon con Susanoo les diere que el arco tendrá algo que ver con la rebelión, de quienes tendrán que esperar dos o tres capitulo.

Terminado las aclaraciones me gustaría pedirles que comenten diciéndome si entendieron las peleas ya que yo soy nuevo en todo esto y dándome alguno que otro consejo para mejorar. Gracias por leer.


	3. Fin del entrenamiento

Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 3: Fin del entrenamiento

Habían pasado cinco años desde el funeral de Kushina, aunque la pelirroja tuviera amigos y conocidos, muchos de ellos eran normales y no asistieron al funeral porque fue uno que solo asistieron los conocidos de Kushina que eran sobrenaturales, Yasaka y Kurama fueron con algunos de los yokai que conocían a Kushina, ellos dieron sus condolencias a Naruto y sus tíos junto con Shuri, Barakiel y Akeno, sorprendiendo a Naruto porque él pensaba que ellos eran normales y no sabían de la ascendencia de Kushina y la suya, Shuri viendo eso, le explico que Kushina le había contado la verdad de su sangre poco después de que el naciera y quien era Barakiel y que sangre poseía Akeno, impresionando a Naruto por saber que Akeno tenía sangre de ángel caído, el no fue el único sorprendido, Akeno estaba asombrada de que Naruto tuviera sangra de dos dioses diferentes corriendo por sus venas, ella le pidió a Naruto con entusiasmo infantil que le mostrara que trucos podía hacer por su sangre y él un poco dudoso le mostro como podía hacer que rayos eléctricos corrieran en sus brazos, la única persona que ellos querían que fuera y no asistió fue el dios Izanagi, sorprendiendo a las diosas y enojando a Susanoo. Izanagi era un misterio, nadie sabía dónde estaba ni que hacía, los tres hermanos pensaron que su padre se enteraría de la muerte de Kushina y vendría, Naruto creía que su abuelo no se había enterado de la muerte de su madre, pero Susanno le dijo que eso era poco probable y luego no hablaron mas de el tema, transcurriendo el funeral de manera normal, con unas pocas lagrimas de Yasaka, Shuri y Akeno que consideraba a Kushina como su tía.

Al terminar el funeral todos volvieron a sus hogares y Naruto comenzó su entrenamiento, entrenando sus habilidades divinas, su control de energía para no agotarse y sus ojos que Susanoo decido nombrar Sharingan (ojo copiador giratorio) por su habilidad de copiar lo que ve y sus comas giratorias, luego de dos años de entrenamiento Naruto y Susanoo lograron avanzar a pasos agigantados descubriendo nuevas cualidades de sus ojos, descubrió que con ellos el podía ver la energía que exudaban las personas o los seres mitológicos, el mana si se trataba de un mago, el poder demoniaco si eran demonios, la luz divina si se trataba de ángeles o ángeles caídos, etc, ellos también evolucionaron ganando otra coma, quedando con un total de tres y teniendo una habilidad mas, poner a las personas en ilusiones o genjutsu como lo llamaba Naruto con solo ver sus ojos. Naruto podía colocar a las personas en genjutsu extendiendo su energía divina por el sistema nervioso en el cerebro de su oponente llegando a controlarlo, de tal modo que afecta a los cinco sentidos, haciendo que las personas afectadas se desmayen, vean cosas que no están ahí o sientan dolor por lo que Naruto les hace ver, pero el dolor es ilusorio, ocasionado por traumas porque el cuerpo puede llegar a creer que el dolor es real, no es físico.

Otro acontecimiento ocurrido luego del funeral es que Susanoo y Naruto fueron a Kyoto a contarle a Kurama sobre los atacantes, a lo que el zorro les conto lo que sabía, diciendo que aparentemente ellos eran un grupo de desertores de las fracciones de mitos y leyendas que ocasionaban caos donde sea que se dirigían. Luego de terminar la explicación Susanoo le informo la razón de la presencia de Naruto diciendo que él estaba aquí para que le diera encargos y probar sus habilidades, a lo Kurama le entrego tareas de pelear con demonios de la fracción bíblica que se metían en su territorio, encargarse de personas que amenazaban a los suyos, etc, con Susanoo viéndolo de cerca para ver sus errores e intervenir si la situación se salía de control. Durante sus peleas Susanoo le aconsejaba que contra sus enemigos él fuera despiadado, llevándolo a crear su propia "técnica" de asesinato que Naruto nombro Chidori (Millar de Pájaros).

El Chidori lo producía cuando el concentraba una gran cantidad de su energía divina en su mano para luego transformarla en electricidad, la alta cantidad de energía eléctrica produce un sonido que recuerda a muchos cantos de pájaros, de ahí su nombre. Una vez hecho eso, Naruto se dirige a su blanco con una gran velocidad para poder atacar y dañar a su objetivo debido a que la técnica usa la electricidad para mejorar el ataque y poder de penetración, causa que su simple contacto ocasione un daño que suele ser mortal.

Durante sus peleas Naruto logro crear múltiples variantes del Chidori. El Chidori Nagashi (Corriente del Millar de Pájaros), un ataque donde Naruto genera una gran carga eléctrica alrededor de su cuerpo, en lugar de una carga concentrada sólo en la mano. La electricidad se puede canalizar en cualquier lugar, lo que le permite a Naruto aumentar sus ataques o defenderse. Como técnica defensiva, la electricidad no se centra en matar al contacto, sino sólo en paralizar, el cuerpo de la persona tocada por el Chidori será atacado por señales eléctricas en los nervios haciendo que sus músculos se contraigan ocasionando que el cuerpo se paralice mientras al mismo tiempo recibe daño aunque sea mínimo. El Chidori Eisō (Lanza del Millar de Pájaros), en esta técnica Naruto manipula la forma de su energía divina para darle forma al Chidori original y transformarlo en una lanza o cuchilla. Naruto puede manipular su energía para extenderlo a una gran distancia. Con el Chidori en una forma de lanza el cuerpo del oponente es perforado. Además, el puede cambiar su forma y crear varias lanzas para dar un golpe final. El Chidori Senbon (Millar de Pájaros Un millar de objetos cilíndricos largos) siendo una de las últimas técnicas que Naruto creó usando el Chidori como base, consiste en canalizar energía eléctrica en la mano para después lanzarla en forma de múltiples agujas, las cuales pueden atacar a un enemigo fácilmente o atinarle a blancos muy pequeños. Puede hacerse aún más eficaz usándolo junto con el Sharingan, permitiéndole, apuntar a los órganos vitales del oponente con mayor precisión. Aumentando la cantidad de energía divina también se aumenta la cantidad de agujas. El, a la hora de pelear usaba sus habilidades con la electrokinesis por gustos personales, usaba sus otras habilidades si debía hacerlo, usando sus poderes con la aerokinesis para crear grandes corrientes de aire, grandes tornados, balas de aire presurizado, cuchillas de aire, para impulsarse con el viento, etc, no usaba su hydrokinesis muy a menudo porque crear agua de la humedad del aire costaba más trabajo, pero si estaba cerca de zonas de agua o sobre el agua, el podía solidificar el agua hasta el punto de poder caminar sobre ella, podía crear grandes olas de agua, cuchillas de agua,etc.

Fue después de de muchos encargos y en el cumpleaños número diez de Naruto que Susanoo descubrió que su sobrino estaba creciendo así que decido darle la charla con un poco de ayuda de Kurama, a pesar del enojo del zorro porque él no quería tener nada que ver con el cachorro diciendo que ya tenía uno en casa y no quería otro. Después de ese día Naruto no pudo mirar a los ojos y al pecho de sus tías sin reprenderse.

Ya han pasado cuatro años desde el cumpleaños numero diez de Naruto y ahora podemos verlo sentado en el jardín jugando shogi con Tsukuyomi.

El Naruto de 14 años era muy diferente al niño de antes, había crecido mucho midiendo 1.68, tenía el pelo tan rubio y brillante como siempre pero lo había dejado crecer, tanto le cubría un poco las cejas y lo tenía en un estilo despeinado y un poco puntiagudo, estaba usando una camiseta negra de mangas cortas pegada a su cuerpo musculoso y marcado para su edad, unos pantalones azul oscuro algo holgados, junto con unas botas negras, pero había un cambio algo importante, en su cuello, tenía un collar con tres magatamas verdes, las Yasakani no Magatama, un regalo de Tsukuyomi en su cumpleaños número 14 diciendo que le darían suerte en su viaje.

El estaba mirando a su tía con una expresión un poco seria mientras ella tenía la misma expresión. Tsukuyomi no había cambiado nada en esos años, seguía pareciendo a una joven mujer en sus 20 años, estaba vistiendo un kimono blanco con flores adornadas en él y un obi purpura atado a su estrecha cintura junto con unas sandalias geta sin los calcetines tabi, solo que ahora ella también estaba usado tres magatamas verdes en su cuello, originalmente las Yasakani no Magatama formaban un collar con seis magatamas verdes, pero Tsukuyomi los dividió y creo dos collares.

En sus años juntos su relación no había cambiado mucho, hasta que Naruto cumplió los diez años recibiendo la charla de parte de Susanoo con Kurama, antes de eso Tsukuyomi literalmente se había mudado a su habitación y siempre dormían juntos con una sonrisa, después de la charla, Naruto se había negado rotundamente a dormir en la misma cama que ella y se cambio de habitación para evitarla diciendo que estaba mal que el durmiera con ella ya que él era un hombre y ella era su tía. Tsukuyomi después de eso quería matar a su hermano, para ella todo era perfecto, ella dormía junto a su pequeño Naruto-kun todas las noches acurrucados muy feliz y luego Susanoo tuvo que arruinarlo todo, y ella no pudo evitar sentirse un poco herida al escuchar que Naruto la veía como su tía, pero ella estaba decidida a cambiar eso, por eso ella se colaba en su habitación casi todas las noches a dormir con el usando solo un camisón casi trasparente, ella no sabía si lo hacía conscientemente pero cada vez que ella se colaba en su futon, ella quedaba atrapada en su abrazo quedando su cabeza en su pecho escuchando los latidos en su corazón mientras Naruto tenía sus brazos rodeando su cintura, aunque ella no se quejaba también rodeando con sus brazos a Naruto y durmiendo muy feliz, ella averiguo que Naruto tenía la tendencia a abrazar mientras dormía. La cara de Naruto al despertar la primera vez con su tía en sus brazos fue de puro asombro y vergüenza, el salto de la cama despertando a Tsukuyomi y luego salió corriendo sin mirar ni escuchar a la diosa de la luna. Después de esa noche, el le había rogado a Amaterasu para que le enseñara magia de runas para fortificar su habitación, el sabia que contra Tsukuyomi las probabilidades de que sus runas funcionaran eran casi nulas pero él quería intentar. Amaterasu se había negado diciendo que Tsukuyomi sabia mas de magia que ella, y le aconsejo que la diosa de la luna le enseñara, pero él le había dicho que Tsukuyomi no le ayudaría con eso, Amaterasu curiosa le pregunto porque y él respondió contando la historia de cómo despertó ganando muchas risas de Amaterasu, ella estaba muy impresionada y feliz por la osadía de su hermana y accedió a ayudarlo sabiendo que las runas que el pondría en su habitación no funcionarían, y no funcionaron porque Tsukuyomi siempre entraba. Hoy en día Naruto continuaba usando runas, pero se había resignado a que su tía se colara en su habitación, cada vez que Naruto le preguntaba porque hacia eso ella respondía que dentro de poco lo sabría y el no lo cuestionaba, porque en secreto, disfrutaba que durmieran juntos.

En temas de estrategia, Naruto había heredado las habilidades de su padre, en palabras de Tsukuyomi, a lo largo de los años pasar tanto tiempo jugando juegos de estrategia y estudiando con Tsukuyomi hicieron que su mente ideara planes y proveyera los movimientos de su oponente.

Naruto y Tsukuyomi estaban jugando una partida muy nivelada cuando Susanoo apareció repentinamente.

Naruto,- decía en un tono calmado- debemos hablar.

Que sucede,- decía en un tono curioso sin sacar los ojos del tablero-.

Deberás hacer una prueba para el final del entrenamiento,- ante eso Naruto y Tsukuyomi lo miraron levemente asombrados- ven conmigo para mostrarte que tendrás que hacer.

Susanoo,- decía en un tono serio- voy con ustedes.

Susanoo suspiro ante las palabras de su hermana, ella se preocupaba mucho, pero acepto que viniera con ellos porque él ya tenía planeado que ella y Amaterasu vinieran con él para ver cómo Naruto lo hacía en su prueba.

Luego de eso, el adolecente y la diosa siguieron al dios caminando por el jardín hasta la biblioteca, que era usada por Tsukuyomi cuando estudiaba con Naruto, allí los estaba esperando Amaterasu con una sonrisa y ella los saludo normalmente.

Sabes la historia de Yamata no Orochi - hablaba Susanoo con una voz sin emociones-.

Si,- decía Naruto curioso- porque?

Yamata no Orochi está viva- el pregunto-.

Pero la mataste- respondió impresionado-.

Sí, pero ahora está viva,- ante eso los 3 ocupantes de la habitación abrieron mucho sus ojos- y tú la mataras.

Que!- comenzó el asombrado- como está viva.

Susanoo,- comenzó Tsukuyomi hablando en un tono frio,- explícate.

En Japón hay un lugar,- empezó a contar Susanoo ganando la atención de sus hermanas y su sobrino- Ryuchido (La Cueva del Dragón), es una cueva donde muchas serpientes descendientes de Yamata no Orochi se esconden, hay muchos tipos de serpientes, algunas más fuertes y grandes que las normales, tan grandes que llegan a competir con la altura de los dragones,- al escuchar eso todos se asombraron,- las serpientes más inteligentes buscaban una manera de revivir a Yamata no Orochi, y no lo conseguían, así que ayude indirectamente.

Tú hiciste que- exclamo Tsukuyomi asombrada-.

Lo hice para que Naruto tuviera una prueba para ver los frutos del entrenamiento.

Planeas enviar a Naruto-kun a pelear contra un dragón,- decía Tsukuyomi sorprendida como todos en la habitación, menos Susanoo que seguía tranquilo- eres idiota, Naruto-kun podría salir herido de gravedad, incluso morir.

Yamata no Orochi no es tan fuerte,- comenzó tranquilo- solo es difícil de matar, además deberías confiar más en las habilidades de Naruto, el seguro que puede contra la serpiente.

Tsukuyomi aun seguía dudosa y preocupada pero al sentir una mano es su hombro miro al causante y su pálido rostro gano una tonalidad de rojo. Naruto la miraba con una sonrisa serena en su rostro, para mandarle un mensaje silencioso de que no se preocupara, pero ella siguió mirándolo aun cuando el quito su mirada sobre ella para mirar a Susanoo, ella quito su mirada sobre él cuando escucho pequeñas risitas a su lado, mirando a la culpable, se encontró con Amaterasu con una mano en su boca tapando las risitas y Tsukuyomi se sonrojo con más fuerza y miro al suelo, aumentando las pequeñas risitas de su hermana.

Susanoo suspiro mirando a su hermana incestuosa y a su sobrino que lo miraba raro por como su tío lo observaba, aparentemente Naruto también había heredado la habilidad de su padre con las mujeres. Kushina le había dicho que Indra no sabía cómo pensaban las mujeres cuando no se trataba de seducir, parece que Naruto había sacado eso.

Naruto,- decía entregándole el mango de una espada con la hoja rota y oxidada- cuando la mates hazlo con esto.

Que es esta espada,- decía examinando la espada en sus manos- y porque debo matarlo con esto.

Si todo sale bien y tengo razón,- decía algo pensativo y seguro- obtendrás un gran poder y una gran arma.

Naruto ante eso se quedo un poco callado hasta que sus ojos brillaron con gran determinación.

Estoy listo,- decía con mucha determinación- cuando vamos.

Justo ahora- respondió activando un sello de teletransporte bajo sus pies-.

Luego todo se ilumino con una luz azul y desaparecieron.

Ubicación desconocida

En un bosque de una zona de Japón, una extraña marca se formo en el suelo de tierra y luego luz azul empezó a salir de ella, hasta que de una pequeña explosión de luz aparecieron cuatro personas. Naruto, Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu estaban mirando el bosque con curiosidad, Susanoo solo miraba una cueva que estaba frente a sus ojos con una mirada calmada.

Entonces aquí esta,- pregunto calmado- en la cueva de ahí.

Si,- decía sin cambiar de expresión- estás listo.

Si,- decía sin dudar- Tsuku-nee- hablo viendo a la diosa que lo miraba con preocupación hasta que la llamo y lo miraba con expectación- no te preocupes, estaré bien.

Regresa a salvo,- decía con una vos suave- por favor.

Regresa vivo- Susanoo le dio palabras de ánimo-.

Siempre lo hago,- decía algo divertido y caminando hacia la cueva,- no se preocupen.

Naruto al entrar a la cueva, observo todo a sus alrededores, el techo de la cueva estaba muy alto, 25 metros Naruto calculaba, recubierto con algunas estalactitas, las paredes tenían algo de moho, y el suelo estaba algo recubierto de estalagmitas. Siguió caminando y vio muchas serpientes escurriéndose por el piso y algunas paredes. Todas eran muy grandes para ser normales, la más pequeña que veía media más que una anaconda, sus escamas eran de colores verdes, purpuras, negras, blancas y la lista seguía teniendo todas los ojos de colores variados. Todas seguían serpenteando sin tomarle importancia hasta muchas voces hablaron.

Que haces aquí,- la voz se escuchaba extraña, como muchas voces hablando sobre una misma- eres el primero en entrar aquí,- continuo hablando riendo un poco- da igual, tengo hambre y estoy cansado de comer estas lombrices,- Naruto entendió que se refería a las serpientes- tu serás mi primera comida humana- se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos como de una serpiente gigante serpenteando y Naruto pudo ver a Yamata no Orochi-.

Era muy grande, Naruto calculaba que medía 20 metros totalmente extendida, tenía escamas verde oscuro por todo su cuerpo menos en la zona de su estomago y abdomen que eran de un color más claro, como en la leyenda, la serpiente tenía 8 cabezas y sus ojos eran rojos puros, sin pupila ni nada, solo rojo, al seguir la vista de su cuello hacia abajo y vio que su cuerpo estaba unido y luego se dividía en ocho colas.

La serpiente gigante siseo un poco y todas las serpientes de menor tamaño comenzaron a ir en su dirección con malas intenciones en sus ojos, luego todas se lanzaron a él y creando una espada de rayos, corto a las que lo amenazaban siendo observado por los ojos curiosos del dragón serpiente.

Naruto, usando su aerokinesis y retrocediendo un poco creó una gran corriente de aire que ocasiono que el suelo bajo de él se rompiera y muchas de las serpientes volaran hacia todas direcciones, algunas tuvieron la mala suerte de caer cerca del dragón y se los comió, sin dejar de tener su mirada curiosa y comenzar a serpentear lentamente hacia él.

Naruto retrocediendo lentamente observo como el dragón comenzó a impacientarse y extendió una de sus cabezas para devóralo, pero él lo esquivo de un salto hacia atrás cortando su cabeza con su espada Chidori y retrocediendo entre saltos.

El observo con fascinación su regeneración, su cabeza antes cortada se regenero en cuestión de segundos, al terminar de regenerar su cabeza perdida, todas miraron a Naruto con lo que él pudo identificar irritación para luego abrir todas sus bocas, Naruto al ver eso tuvo que correr a la salida porque sabía lo que venía detrás de él. Al ver la salida y formar un látigo de agua con la humedad del aire, lo lanzo hacia un árbol al costado de la salida y tirando del látigo se dirigió hacia la rama del árbol y vio la gran bola de fuego que salía, era tan grande como la entrada de la cueva, y luego vio como Yamata no Orochi salió de la cueva, agachado un poco sus cabezas para salir de la cueva.

Al salir, el dragón miro a su alrededor y sus lenguas salían y entraban de sus bocas, mientras miraba a su alrededor para luego mirar muy rápido a una dirección en especifico y hablar con mucho enojo.

El mocoso de los truenos esta aquí,- decía en un gruñido cada voz- tu hueles como él y eso me hacia enojar, pero para que ese mocoso este cerca debe significar algo,- hablaba con un tono curioso- quien eres.

Soy Uzumaki Naruto,- se presento sobre la rama del árbol donde estaba, inclinando su cabeza un poco- Nieto del gran dios Izanagi, sobrino de Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, hijo del dios hinduista Indra y también,- dijo cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos mostrando el Sharingan- soy el que va a matarte.

El dragón serpiente se quedo callado ante eso, hasta que empezó a reír entre dientes y luego su risa se volvió estruendosa.

Sin duda,- decía riendo entre dientes- voy a disfrutar mucho comerte.

Luego de decir eso, la serpiente volvió a abrir sus bocas y lanzar una gran ola de fuego, causando que Naruto tuviera que saltar de la rama del árbol para esquivar el fuego que destruyo ese árbol con unos cuantos más detrás de él. Mientras Naruto estaba en el aire, flotando gracias a su aerokinesis, la serpiente lanzo múltiples bolas de fuego hacia él, que esquivo y cayó al suelo donde la serpiente en un rápido movimiento lanzo cinco de sus cabezas al ataque que Naruto corto con su espada Chidori extendiéndola para aumentar su longitud y se alejo hacia atrás, haciendo que las tres cabezas restantes lanzaran grandes bolas de fuego, que eludió, ocasionando que impacten en los arboles destruyéndolos y prendiéndolos fuego.

Durante una hora, estuvieron peleando, y Naruto obtuvo la ropa un poco chamuscaba por el fuego que a veces esquivaba por los pelos, durante el transcurso de la pelea, el dragón lanzo fuego a Naruto y lo ataco con sus cabezas y Naruto esquivo mientras las cortaba. Yamata no Orochi no lo noto pero el fuego esparcido por el bosque y que el lanzaba al cielo ocasionalmente cuando Naruto estaba ahí causaron que el cielo se llenara de nubes de tormenta y comenzara a llover.

Naruto, viendo el paisaje de destrucción y la lluvia decidió llevar a cabo la otra parte de su plan. Viendo una colina sobre la cueva Ryuchi, el salto cortando cuatro cabezas que iban tras de él y miro el cielo, luego, concentrándose un poco, la tormenta aumento considerablemente ocasionando que grandes rayos cayeran y la lluvia aumentara.

Yamata no Orochi se detuvo de sus intentos para mirar el cielo ya que uno de los rayos casi lo golpea y luego vio como Naruto levantaba su mano izquierda con el Chidori brillando en ella, los rayos parecían conectarse a su mano y luego, el dragón escucho grandes rugidos provenientes del cielo y al mirarlo todos sus ojos se agrandaron. En el cielo él podía ver mínimo diez bestias retorciéndose, todas más grandes que el dragón, después escucho a Naruto hablar.

El nombre de esta técnica es Kirin,- dijo moviendo su mano izquierda, haciendo que las bestias rugieran preparándose para atacar- desaparece junto al trueno- exclamo bajando su mano-.

Y después todas las bestias descendieron, y Yamata no Orochi solo pudo ver como todas se dirigían hacia él e impactaron ocasionando un gigante pilar de electricidad seguido de una gran explosión.

Naruto tomo algo de aire al terminar la explosión. El había hecho que el dragón saliera de la cueva para usar el terreno a su favor, al hacerlo usar su fuego para atraer nubes de tormenta, usando su atmokinesis al final para aumentar la cantidad de Kirin, la regeneración de la serpiente era muy buena, con eso debía haberla destruido lo suficiente para que tardara un poco más en regenerarse y acabarla con la espada que le dio Susanoo, tenía una ligera idea de que espada era, solo esperaba que esa espada lograra matarlo.

Y al acercarse a la zona del impacto vio los restos del dragón, unas cuantas de sus cabezas habían explotado, las que quedaban habían sido expulsadas de su cuerpo que ahora era una gran masa de carne que seguía regenerándose a buena velocidad, al acercarse un poco se percato de algo pero fue demasiado tarde para responder al sentir su cuerpo adormecido. De las cabezas de Yamata no Orochi, estaba saliendo un gas rojo y él lo había respirado, mientras se caía en una rodilla escucho varias risas y moviendo la vista vio como la serpiente se reía con sus cabezas restantes.

Parece que el veneno hizo efecto,- hablaba riendo entre dientes- lo que estas respirando es el veneno que está en mi sangre, ahora mismo está actuando para paralizar tu cuerpo, pude hacer que el veneno te matara, pero eso arruinaría tu sabor,- exclamo clavando sus ojos sobre los suyos- ahora- todo su cuerpo se regenero y movia su cabeza con felicidad-voy a comerte y el mocoso no podrá detenerme ahora- movió una cabeza para devorarlo, dando gemidos de felicidad al capturarlo y comenzar a comerlo-.

Sabroso,- decía dando gritos de pura felicidad- muy sabroso. Ahora,- empezó a mirar a su alrededor- donde esta ese maldito mocoso.

Idiota,- escucho una voz conocida y luego sintió un terrible dolor en su pecho- cometiste un error y la victoria es mía.

Como es posible,- a la serpiente se le nublo la vista y luego vio todo con claridad, asombrándose con lo que vio- que hiciste,- decía viendo como el término en el suelo con Naruto sobre él con una espada que él conocía muy bien y estaba enterrada en su pecho con las manos del semidiós en la empuñadura.

Mis ojos pueden poner hacer verte ilusiones,- respondía mientras las aspas del Sharingan giraban alrededor de su pupila- solo tenias que verme a los ojos.

Luego de eso, Naruto clavo la espada más profundo y la serpiente murió.

Al saltar al suelo, callo de cara al piso por culpa del veneno y dio un suspiro irritado.

Con los tres hermanos.

Susanoo, Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi estaban viendo la pelea a una gran distancia con distintas emociones, durante el transcurso de la pelea Susanoo la vio con un podo de orgullo en sus ojos a diferencia de Amaterasu junto con Tsukuyomi sintieron un poco de preocupación, mas Tsukuyomi que Amaterasu, sintieron asombro cuando vieron al Kirin y sintieron miedo cuando Naruto respiro el veneno y cayó en una rodilla para después sentir confusión al ver como el dragón se regeneraba solo para acostarse en el suelo con sus cabezas mirado al cielo y Naruto saltar con ayuda del viento para clavar la espada en su pecho.

Lo hizo bien,- decía Amaterasu feliz- vamos Tsu….

Pero no pudo terminar al no ver a su hermana a su lado, confundida volteo a ver a su hermano que le señalo con un suspiro al frente y la vio sentada junto a Naruto con la cabeza de este en su regazo. Amaterasu ante eso se rio entre dientes para luego ir a ver a su sobrino.

No vienes- le pregunto a su hermano-.

Voy en un momento, tengo cosas que pensar.

Luego la diosa del sol se encogió de hombros y fue a ver a su sobrino.

Susanoo estaba orgulloso, su sobrino era fuerte, sin duda podría defenderse si salía de su protección, pero el sabia que le faltaba fuerza para pelear contra seres más grandes que el.

Suspiro mientras sacaba algo de su espalda. Era un pequeño tubo con liquido verde, en su interior contenía algo inusual. Dos ojos, ojos azules, el mismo color que su sobrino.

Tendrás que usarlos- se preguntaba Susanoo mas para sí mismo-?

Susanoo aun recordaba como consiguió los ojos en ese tubo, fue un recuerdo muy vivido en su mente.

Flash back

Monte Kailash

Shiva se encontraba aburrido, no había nada interesante que hacer, lo único en lo que se podía concentrar era en la guerra que tendría contra Indra y eso era muy aburrido.

Por eso cuando sintió una presencia ocultándose mientras se adentraba en su palacio se sintió muy curioso, esa persona escondía su presencia, lo suficiente para que muchos de los miembros de su ejército no lo sintieran entrar pero no tanto para que el si lo sintiera. Se levanto de su trono y espero a que el llegara.

Tienes valor al venir así,- hablaba en un tono calmado- que deseas?

No estás nervioso,- se escucho una voz entre las sombras- me adentro en tu palacio y en tus aposentos sin invitación y tu tan calmado.

Debería tener miedo?,- pregunto con burla, sonando un poco arrogante, su arrogancia no estaba mal justificada, los únicos seres más poderosos que él, eran Ophis ,el dragon del infinito, Trihexa, la bestia del apocalipsis y Gran Rojo, el dios dragon emperador rojo, los seres que se acercaban a él en poder eran Vishnu el preservador, seguido de Brahma el creador ya que todos juntos formaban el Trimuti- si escondes tu presencia lo suficiente para que nadie la note pero yo si significa que vienes a hablar,- contaba en el mismo tono calmado con los ojos cerrados- me equivoco?

No te equivocas,- decía la voz saliendo de entre las sombras revelándose como Susanoo que lo miraba con curiosidad y leve sorpresa- no eres lo que esperaba.

Y la sorpresa de Susanoo estaba justificada, el dios de la destrucción no se parecía en nada a la que él creía que seria. Se veía como un niño de secundaria con una cara bonita teniendo pelo negro con un mechón verde.

Las apariencias no importan,- hablo tranquilo- que quieres.

Sabes quién soy y porque estoy aquí.

Por supuesto, eres Susanoo el dios de las tormentas y guerras del sintonismo,- contesto en un tono tranquilo- y sobre qué quieres, quiero que me lo digas tu.

Sabes quién es mi sobrino.

Si,- contesto sintiéndose algo irritado por tantas preguntas- el mocoso que engendro Indra, que tiene que ver el con tu presencia aquí.

Me gustaría pedirte un favor con respecto a él,- Shiva solo asistió con la cabeza y Susanoo siguió hablando- si seres mucho más poderosos que él se interesan en su poder, quiero que lo tomes como tu protegido.

Shiva se sentía un poco sorprendido por eso, sabia porque pedía su protección, si Ophis se interesara en él y lo secuestrara para reclutarlo en su Brigada del Khaos, Susanoo no podría hacer nada para detenerla, pero el dios de la destrucción si, Ophis ya estaba ocupada con sus planes para acabar con Gran Rojo, ella no querría tener problemas con él y debilitar su organización. Además estaba claro que el mocoso sería muy poderoso en un futuro muy cercano, Shiva no sabía que pensaba Indra por no matarlo, tal vez por ser su hijo y tener una debilidad por sus mocosos. Los ojos del chico eran lo que más le interesaba, esos ojos eran la combinación de la sangre del gran dios Izanagi y la sangre de Indra, seguramente Naruto había recibido todos los genes de su abuelo de parte de su madre y recibiendo todos los genes de su padre, la sangre divina de dos dioses de panteones diferentes hicieron mutar sus ojos, convirtiéndolos en el Sharingan, una habilidad totalmente suya que seguro sus descendientes serian capases de usar, por ser una habilidad nacida de su sangre, esos ojos posiblemente tenían esos poderes por la maldición-bendición que recibió Indra de GótamaRishi, uno de los sapta rishis (siete sabios). Según el Ramayana,una de las madrugadas en que Rishi Gótama fue a tomar un baño en el río Ganges, Indra, adoptó la forma de Gótama y apareció ante la esposa de Gótama, Ajalia y tuvo relaciones sexuales con ella. Mientras tenían sexo, Gótama regreso y los sorprendió. Gótama convirtió a Ajalia en una estatua de piedra y a Indra lo maldijo para que le surgieran mil vulvas _(sajasra-ioni)_ en todo el cuerpo. Más tarde, Gótama se compadeció de ambos y convirtió las dos maldiciones en bendiciones: las vulvas _(ioni)_ de Indra se convirtieron en ojos, y así Indra fue conocido como Sajasra Aksha ('mil ojos'). En cuanto a Ajalia, Gotama le concedió el favor de que ella recuperara su forma humana cuando fuera tocada por los pies del dios Rama, y volviera a reunirse con Gótama. Indra hoy en día aun conservaba esa bendición, solo que la concentro toda en sus dos ojos y le otorgo una increíble vista. Naruto pudo haber sacado eso de su padre, el poder de mil ojos, ocasionando la mutación, dando nacimiento al Sharingan y posiblemente a otros poderes más, ya que él era único y su potencial era casi infinito.

Que tan lejos estas dispuesto a llegar por el mocoso,- comenzó hablando en un tono curioso- si te pido a cambio que mates a tus hermanas, lo harías.

Si- contesto sin dudar-.

Porque,- dijo serio y ocultando su curiosidad- si hicieras eso, el te odiaría tanto que quería matarte

Yo veo a Naruto como un hijo,- respondió sin dudarlo- incluso si soy un obstáculo para el siempre lo protegeré, incluso si me odia,- continuo sin detenerse y decir con una sonrisa- yo creo que para eso son los padres.

Shiva solo se quedo mirándolo sin cambiar de expresión, solo para reír entre dientes y mirar a Susanoo.

Sin duda eres idiota,- dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia su trono- si el mocoso tiene problemas estará bajo mi protección, no te preocupes.

Gracias,- respondió agradecido y levanto la mano para agarrar algo que le lanzo Shiva, mirando el objeto vio un tubo con liquido verde y unos ojos en su interior- esto es….

Son ojos de Indra,- lo interrumpió sin dejar de caminar- el mocoso va a necesitarlos dentro de poco.

Porque me das esto- pregunto confundido-?

Porque quiero,- respondió sentándose y mirándolo- ver a Indra enojado es muy divertido, ver a su hijo con sus ojos lo haría enojar.

Ya veo,- comenzó a voltear y a desaparecer entre las sombras- gracias.

Cuando se fue Shiva soltó un suspiro, el no supo porque le dio esos ojos, tal vez tenía una debilidad por los mocosos.

Fin del flash back

Susanoo dejo de recordar al llegar con su sobrino y sus hermanas, Tsukuyomi aun seguía con la cabeza de Naruto en su regazo, acariciando su pelo mientras su sobrino lo miraba a él con una expresión expectativa.

Completaste la prueba,- dijo Susanoo tomando la espada que Naruto había soltado- ahora solo Tsukuyomi debe hacer al con su magia y terminaremos lo que comenzamos aquí.

Qué debo hacer- pregunto curiosa sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de su sobrino y sin tener la intención de hacerlo-?

Con tu magia puedes sacar el alma de Yamata no Orochi y dividirla en dos,- recibió un asentimiento de Tsukuyomi- hazlo y pon una parte en la espada y la otra en Naruto.

Que!,- exclamo Tsukuyomi sorprendida, igual que Amaterasu y Naruto- si hago eso muchas cosas podrían pasar y Naruto podría tener que pelear por el control de su cuerpo.

Y si pasa eso el ganara,- contesto sin dudar- aun sigues dudando de su poder después de verlo.

Pero….

Tsukuyomi fue interrumpida por la voz de Naruto.

Sensei,- comenzó con una voz tranquila- esa espada es la Kusanagi no Tsurugi verdad.

Si,- respondió- tú eres un usuario de espada santa natural, pero si colocamos parte del alma de Yamata no Orochi podrás usar la Kusanagi a su máximo potencial.

Naruto se quedo en silencio un tiempo hasta que hablo mirando hacia arriba para poder ver a los ojos de su tía.

Tsuku-nee,- Tsukuyomi se sonrojo un poco por la intensidad de su mirada- hazlo, por favor.

Tsukuyomi luego de escuchar eso cedió a colocar el alma en Naruto pero con mucha preocupación.

Naruto se levanto con un poco de ayuda de Susanoo por su cuerpo algo adormecido y tomo la mano de Tsukuyomi que lo llevo con ella hacia la el cuerpo de la serpiente muerta con la espada rota en su mano.

Al llegar, la diosa de la luna coloco su mano sobre un costado de la serpiente, para luego morder su dedo y sacar algo de su sangre para escribir sobre las escamas unas palabras y símbolos que Naruto le costó un poco leer e identificar y colocar la palma de su mano sobre el centro de los dibujos, luego de que un brillo azul iluminara levemente su mano, ella la retiro suavemente trayendo consigo una masa etérea de color celeste que se retorcía, y tras susurrar unas palabras ella la dividió en dos.

Naruto-kun,- dijo llamando su atención- levanta la espada.

Naruto haciendo eso, vio como Tsukuyomi llevo una mano con la masa etérea a la espada para unirá a ella y luego un gran brillo lleno las manos de Naruto, cuando acabo, Naruto vio en sus manos la espada totalmente reparada, teniendo el aspecto de una katana larga con el mango de color marrón claro.

Naruto-kun,- lo llamo con preocupación palpable en su voz- lo que sigue tal vez te duela un poco.

Y luego ella extendió su mano hacia el pecho de Naruto y introdujo la mitad del alma de Yamata no Orochi.

Naruto al principio no sintió nada, para luego desmayarse, siendo atrapado por Tsukuyomi antes de tocar el suelo.

Horas después

Cuando Naruto despertó, se sintió extraño, se sentía más poderoso. Al abrir sus ojos, vio el techo de su habitación, y al mirar a sus lados, noto que esta era una de las raras ocasiones en donde dormía solo.

Al levantarse de la cama y vestirse con un kimono azul, se dirigió hacia la cocina para ver a sus tíos esperándolo, y al entrar fue bombardeado con preguntas de Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu de cómo se sentía y que cambios notaba, pero se detuvieron cuando notaron que Naruto no las entendía.

Paso algo mientras dormías,- pregunto Tsukuyomi con preocupación recibiendo una negación por parte de Naruto, soltando un suspiro de alivio- como te sientes.

No noto nada raro….- iba a seguir hablando pero noto que Susanoo lo miraba raro- pasa algo.

Tus dientes…..- decía algo dudoso- abre la boca.

Naruto lo hizo y vio como sus tíos se acercaban, el no lo sabía, pero ellos estaban viendo sus colmillos que se habían vuelto más grandes que antes.

Tus colmillos se alargaron,- comenzó hablando Susanoo pensativo- sientes algún otro poder o algo.

Naruto estaba por hablar cuando de repente vieron que el poso su vista hacia la puerta corrediza de la cocina para dirigirse hacia ella y salir al jardín, con sus tíos detrás de él.

Ellos vieron como Naruto caminaba hasta poner una rodilla sobre el césped y poner una mano con la palma extendida y espero. Los dioses observaron como una serpiente salía del bosque frente al santuario para dirigirse hacia Naruto y entrar por la manga de su kimono. Vieron como la serpiente rodeo su cuello y a Naruto reírse jugando con la serpiente para luego mirar a los dioses.

Siento una especie de conexión con ella,- hablo refiriéndose a la serpiente y viendo las caras expectantes de sus tíos- cuando estuve en la cueva Ryuchi vi como Yamata no Orochi se comía a las serpientes a pesar de que ellas querían revivirlo, ahora que tengo su alma siento una conexión con ellas.

Yamata no Orochi podía controlar a las serpientes,- comenzó hablando Susanoo- ahora que tienes su alma, ellas te identifican como su líder, tal vez eso significa que puedas usarlas en batalla, también puede significar que podrías ser parte dragón.

Naruto estaba por hablar cuando observo algo en el cielo y los dioses también, era un yokai karasu, o un cuervo que volaba hacia ellos con gran velocidad para aterrizar en el suelo y hablar con pánico.

Por favor ayúdenos Susanoo-sama,- grito con urgencia bajado la cabeza en una reverencia- Kyoto está siendo atacado por los rebeldes.

Después de eso todos se teletransportaron con rapidez hacia la capital de la fracción yokai.

Kyoto

Al llegar vieron caos, ellos estaban en el templo principal donde vieron a los heridos, ahí notaron la gravedad de la situación, viendo a muchos yokai hombre, mujeres y niños estaban siendo atendidos por la gravedad de sus heridas.

Qué bueno que llegaron,- escucharon hablar a un yokai que se dirigía hacia ellos- Susanoo-sama, Amaterasu-sama, Tsukuyomi-sama y Naruto-san.

Al ver a quien les hablo, ellos vieron a un Nue, un yokai con la cabeza de un mono, el cuerpo de un tanuki, las patas de un tigre y una serpiente como cola.

Tu,- dijo Susanoo con severidad- donde esta Kurama.

Kurama-sama está peleando en el lado sur, ocupándose de un escuadrón de rebeldes, los invasores son muchos, Kurama-sama nos divido para que protegiéramos a los civiles y peleáramos.

Cuantas perdidas hubo- pregunto Amaterasu en un tono preocupado-?

Logramos responder a tiempo pero,- decía con respeto-la zona norte tuvo el mayor impacto.

El norte!- exclamo Naruto preocupado- me voy.

Naruto corrió ignorando los gritos de sus tíos. En la zona norte de Kyoto viven sus amigos. Naruto corrió rápido hacia el norte, viendo como los civiles heridos eran transportados al templo, el no vio a sus amigos entre ellos. Tenía que rescatarlos, ellos no eran guerreros, no sobrevivirían.

Al llegar al mercado de la zona norte se quedo helado ante lo que vio. Antes, cuando el venia de pequeño, este era el mercado al que iba con su madre a comprar comida para cocinar en el templo con Yasaka y Kuno. Para el ese mercado era hermoso, ciudadanos amables los saludaban sin importar que ellos tuvieran sangre humana, niños jugando por las calles, lo que tenia ante sus ojos no se parecía en nada al mercado que el recordaba. Había yokai muertos esparcidos por el suelo. Era una escena terrible para sus ojos, no importaba quienes, si eran mujeres indefensas o niños pequeños, igual estaban muertos. Parece que el norte fue la primera zona donde atacaron, pensaba hasta que se detuvo por lo que vio.

Mientras miraba sus cuerpos observo algo inusual. Un naga muerto entre los yokai. Un naga era un dios menor hindú, con un cuerpo inferior de una serpiente y el superior de un humano. Debía ser de parte de los rebeldes pensó, pero se detuvo de sus pensamientos al escuchar algo romperse y salto a tiempo para esquivar un gran martillo sujeto por un minotauro que se dirigía hacia el e impacto en el suelo, causando un pequeño cráter. Naruto veía serio al minotauro, tenía en sus manos un gran martillo cubierto de sangre, causando que una mueca de furia se marcara en el rostro de Naruto, estaba usando una armadura de cuero gris con hombreras de metal y tenía una mueca de enojo grabada en su rostro.

El minotauro, elevando su martillo intento golpear a Naruto en la cabeza, pero el rubio se agacho esquivando el martillo y creando una espada Chidori en su mano derecha corto el martillo en dos para luego mirar al minotauro con el Sharingan brillando en sus ojos.

El gran toro ahora mostraba miedo, intento correr inútilmente pero Naruto creó un Chidori en su mano izquierda y luego dijo unas palabras.

Raijū Tsuiga (Bestia de Rayo Rastreo de Colmillo)

Y un gran perro salió de su mano y corrió rápidamente hacia el minotauro mordiéndolo y paralizándolo en el suelo.

Raijū Tsuiga era una variación del Chidori, él usa su Chidori y expulsa una gran cantidad de energía divina hacia su enemigo, dándole la forma de un enorme perro eléctrico muy rápido que busca a su objetivo para paralizarlo y dañarlo gravemente. El perro permanece conectado a su mano mediante un rayo, lo que le permite controlar su dirección e intensidad durante el ataque.

Camino lentamente hasta el minotauro, que continuaba retorciéndose de dolor y pregunto la causa de los ataques, obteniendo gruñidos como respuesta, y viendo que preguntando no conseguiría nada, de una manera rápida, corto su cabeza con su espada.

Luego de matar al minotauro, continuo caminando, viendo los cadáveres de yokai y rebeldes, pero al ver una casa algo rota se detuvo. El conocía esa casa, era la casa de sus dos mejores amigos, Shu, un tanuki y Kurumi, una nekomata, él y Shu tenían casi la misma edad pero Kurumi era dos años mayor, ellos eran huérfanos pero una amable anciana los encontró y cuido de ellos, adoptándolos como sus nietos. El guardaba el recuerdo de cómo los conoció con mucho cariño.

Flash back

Hace cinco años, Naruto 7 años

Shu estaba sorprendido, hace unos momentos, el estaba en problemas, una pandilla de niños un año mayores que él lo estaban persiguiendo, a ellos les gustaba molestarlo por querer salir al mundo a buscar aventuras y regresar a contarles sobre sus viajes. Cuando lo acorralaron y lo lanzaron al piso, un niño rubio un poco más alto que él se metió en su camino y los ahuyento empujándolos con una fuerte pared de viento, no lo suficiente para lastimarlos, pero si para mandarlos a volar, ellos al caer unos pocos metros lejos del chico rubio, empezaron a correr algo asustados, luego el rubio lo miro y hablo.

Estas bien,- pregunto un poco preocupado ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse- oye, estas escuchando.

Quien eres,- pregunto el tanuki-que eres.

Soy Uzumaki Naruto, estoy de visita en Kyoto con mi mama,- se presento con una sonrisa- y lo que soy, soy casi humano.

Soy Shu,- dijo tomando la mano y levantarse con su ayuda-gracias por la ayuda.

Por cierto,- hablo Naruto observando las orejas de mapache marrones sobre su cabeza cubierta de pelo color marrón claro y sus ojos marrones- que eres y porque ellos te molestaban.

Soy un tanuki,- respondió para luego hablar en un tono tímido- me molestaban porque cuando se mayor, quiero salir de Kyoto y recorrer el mundo.

Eso es bueno,- hablo Naruto sin dejar su sonrisa- yo también quiero recorrer el mundo.

Enserio,- decía con entusiasmo el mapache- quieres venir con migo y recorrer el mundo.

Espera, espera,- contesto parando su entusiasmo- para hacer eso deberíamos ser amigos,- dijo deprimiendo un poco al mapache que tenía una mirada algo triste- quieres ser mi amigo.

Shu se sorprendió y alegro mucho ante eso, y llevo a su nuevo amigo a conocer a su hermana y abuela con Naruto hablando de que clases de aventuras tendrían juntos al irse de viaje.

Al llegar a su casa y entrar. Se encontraron con una anciana con orejas de gato y una sonrisa amable viéndolos a ambos.

Shu,- dijo con alivio- estaba por enviar a Kurumi a buscarte,- luego miro al rubio con curiosidad y pregunto- quien es tu amigo?

Soy Uzumaki Naruto,- se presento inclinando la cabeza sonriendo- un placer conocerla señora.

No tienes que ser tan formal,- dijo negando con las manos y sonriendo amablemente- mi nombre es Izumo Miyako, pero Shu y Kurumi me dicen neko-baa-chan, puedes llamarme como quieras.

Está bien- respondió Naruto sonriendo-.

Baa-chan,- hablo Shu- donde esta Kurumi, quiero presentarle a Naruto.

Ella está en el jardín esperándote,- le señalo su abuela- deberías disculparte con ella, estuvo muy preocupada.

Luego de eso, Naruto y Shu salieron al jardín y se encontraron con una niña con orejas de gato negras, pelo negro y ojos azules que miraba a Shu con enojo, ella estaba de brazos cruzados haciendo un puchero que a Naruto le pareció algo tierno.

Porque tardaste tanto idiota! nya,- grito enojada- dijiste que saldrías a caminar y tardaste una maldita hora en volver nya,- luego ella lo miro con una expresión triste con las orejas algo caídas- hiciste que me preocupara nya.

Perdón,- dijo algo arrepentido- Soren y su grupo me perseguían, pero Naruto me salvo,- dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del mencionado- Naruto, ella es mi hermana Kurumi.

Hola,- se presento con una sonrisa amable- mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, un placer conocerte.

Kurumi solo se quedo viendo a Naruto con una expresión de sorpresa y las mejillas algo rojas, para ella, Naruto era muy lindo y que ayudara a su hermano la hacía sentir muy agradecida.

G-Gracias por proteger a mi hermano nya,- contesto en un tono algo tímido y desviando un poco la mirada- muchas gracias Naruto-san.

No tienes que ser tan formal,- dijo sin quitar su sonrisa- eres la hermana de Shu y eso te convierte en mi amiga también Kurumi.

La gata ante eso solo se sonrojo más y mirando la sonrisa feliz de su hermano ella también sonrió.

Genial,- exclamo Shu con felicidad- quieres venir con nosotros a recorrer Kyoto con nosotros Naruto.

Si- contesto con entusiasmo- vamos Shu, Kurumi.

Al salir de su casa con el permiso de la abuela, los tres niños pasaron todo el día recorriendo Kyoto, luego, Naruto tuvo que irse, prometiendo volver a visitarlos.

Fin del flash back

Naruto termino de recordar al ver a neko-baa,-chan por la puerta rota de la casa, el entro corriendo y se arrodillo junto a ella y sus ojos ganaron lagrimas al notar como la amable abuela estaba muerta. Naruto solo cerró los ojos del cuerpo de la anciana y oro por su alma para luego levantarse e ir al jardín para que su sangra se helara.

Shu se encontraba tirado en el suelo con una espada clavada en su espalda, al correr hacia el también noto a Kurumi un cerca de su hermano con una herida sobre su estomago que aun sangraba y sorprendiéndose mucho, noto que aun respiraba, corriendo a su lado y aplicando presión a la herida, vio como abrió sus ojos azules y sonrió feliz al reconocer su cara, que ahora tenía muchas lagrimas corriendo sobre ella.

No te preocupes,- dijo Naruto entre lágrimas- estarás bien.

Porque lloras nya,- contesto la gata con una voz algo cansada- cuando sonríes te vez mejor, siempre fuiste tan sonriente, tan fe….

No hables,- la interrumpió y no noto como sus ojos se transformaban en el Sharingan ni como una tormenta se hacía presente sobre sus cabezas- vas a estar bien y luego estaremos tomando té en el bosque como siempre.

Ellos habían roto la puerta,- lo ignoro y hablo- mataron a la abuela,- dijo con unas lagrimas escapando de sus ojos y Naruto se las limpio- nosotros corrimos, pero uno de ellos me detuvo, cuando iban a matarme, Shu me salvo,- Naruto lloro aun mas, sin notar que sus lagrimas ahora eran lagrimas de sangre- el fue tan valiente

Por favor no hables,- suplicaba entre lagrimas- yo te salvare y yo…..

Kurumi lo interrumpió cuando coloco una mano sobre la mejilla de Naruto acariciándola suavemente.

No hables mas nya,- dijo cansada- pronto, me reuniré con Shu y la abuela nya.

No, por favor Kurumi,- suplico Naruto, el no noto ni escucho cuando rayos caían del cielo y una gran lluvia los salpicaba- por favor, yo…..

Nunca te dije esto nya,- lo interrumpió con una sonrisa con sus ojos perdiendo algo de brillo- pero yo- sus ojos ganaron más brillo mientras una sonrisa feliz se extendía por su rostro- te amo nya,- los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cuando escucho eso- me hubiera encantado ser tu compañera,- sus ojos se fueron apagando y su mano se fue cayendo lentamente mientras hablaba en un susurro- ser .….

No pudo terminar, su mano cayó al suelo y no volvió a hablar. Naruto la sacudía, intentando que volviera, pero no funcionaba, suplicaba entre gritos y llantos que volviera y se quedara con él, pero no volvía. El se quedo a su lado, llorando lágrimas de sangre.

Con Susanoo

El dios de las tormentas estaba mirando el cielo con una expresión calmada, él sabía la razón de la tormenta, era fácil sentir la energía divina de su sobrino provocándolo, pero lo estaba haciendo inconscientemente, alguien había muerto y ese alguien era una persona que su sobrino quería. Le recordaba mucho al día que Kushina murió, tal vez llegar tarde cuando tienes que salvar a alguien que te importa era un rasgo que ellos compartían, el destino debía odiarlos por compartir eso. Detrás del dios estaba Tsukuyomi viendo la tormenta con una expresión preocupada, Amaterasu se había separado de ellos para ayudar a curar los heridos.

Deberías ir a buscarlo,- menciono Susanoo llamando la atención de Tsukuyomi- alguien murió y Naruto debe estar mal ahora.

Tsukuyomi no necesito volver a escuchar a su hermano, ella desapareció después de que Susanoo pronuncio esas palabras. Tsukuyomi se fue a la zona norte de Kyoto, ella sabía que Naruto tenía amigos cerca del mercado, la tormenta en su cabeza debía significar que todos esos amigos habían muerto. Continuo caminando, ignorando los cuerpos en sus pies, hasta llegar a la casa donde sentía la presencia de Naruto, ella entro viendo el cuerpo de una anciana y al salir al jardín vio el cuerpo de un tanuki y a Naruto sentado con una nekomata en el suelo, ella noto las lagrimas de sangre sobre su rostro y como sus ojos habían cambiado, por lo que veía, esos ojos no eran el Sharingan normal, las comas de su Sharingan se propagaron alrededor del borde del iris, tomando la apariencia de tres elipses interceptadas rojas con su pupila en el centro y el fondo negro.

Pero ella pensaría en eso luego, ella en un rápido movimiento, tomo a su sobrino en un fuerte abrazo, dejando que llorara en su hombro como cuando murió su madre. Ella tendría que consolarlo como hace años.

Cuando Naruto dejo de llorar, Tsukuyomi noto que sus ojos habían vuelto a ser azules, él le pidió ayuda a su tía para llevar los cuerpos de sus amigos y la anciana al templo, llevando a Shu sobre su espalda y a Kurumi en sus brazos en una posición estilo novia mientras que Tsukuyomi llevaba el cuerpo de la abuela.

Al llegar vieron a Susanoo que miraba a Naruto con algo de compasión y entendimiento en sus ojos, el dios entendía lo que le pasaba a Naruto. Susanoo se ofreció a llevar a la abuela y Naruto junto a Susanoo los llevaron con el resto de las personas que desafortunadamente no lograron sobrevivir al ataque.

El funeral de esas personas fue triste, hubo muchas lágrimas de personas que perdieron a sus amigos, esposos, esposas, madres, padres, familiares, todos perdidos por culpa de los rebeldes. Cuando termino el funeral, Naruto lloro frente a las tumbas de sus amigos, recordando cada momento que pasaba junto a ellos haciendo que sus ojos volvieron a cambiar, y Susanoo logro verlos, quedando algo sorprendido por su cambio, decidiendo que tendrían que hablar al llegar a su hogar.

En el santuario

Naruto se encontraba sentado en el jardín, el había salido de la cama, intercambiándose con una almohada, escapando del abrazo de hierro de su tía, si se hubiera quedado un segundo mas, hubiera vista la rara escena de Tsukuyomi besando y lamiendo la almohada. Estaba viendo las estrellas, esperando la charla que sabía que recibiría de parte de Susanoo, y efectivamente, su tío acababa de llegar y se sentó a su lado, mirando las estrellas con él.

Naruto,- rompió el silencio Susanoo mientras seguía mirando las estrellas- hoy, cuando termino el funeral, estuviste llorando y vi como tus ojos cambiaban,- Naruto no se giro a mirarlo, por lo que Susanoo continuo- no era el Sharingan normal, tengo una nueva teoría, quieres escucharla.

Susanoo solo recibió silencio por parte de Naruto, por lo que continuó explicando.

Creo que ya lo sabes, pero el Sharingan es una mutación en tu sangre, causada por la combinación de los genes de dos dioses de panteones diferentes, cuando despertaste el Sharingan, lo hiciste por el dolor y el trauma de perder a tu madre,- Naruto no cambio de expresión ante la mención de su madre- hoy perdiste a tus amigos,-dijo con algo de cautela- creo que el Sharingan funciona a base de las emociones, mientras más odio o tristeza tengas, el Sharingan evolucionara y se hará más fuerte.

Tienes razón,- hablo Naruto con una voz sin emociones y volteando a ver a Susanoo con su nuevo Sharingan brillando en sus ojos- estos ojos, siento que son mucho más poderosos que antes.

Se lo difícil que es perder a alguien querido,- menciono Susanoo- ambos pasamos por lo mismo.

Pero,- dijo con una voz que mostraba arrepentimiento- es mi culpa, si hubiera sido más rápido, si no…

Naruto,- lo corto, haciendo que Naruto lo mirara con los ojos un poco húmedos- yo pensé en todo lo que estas pensando ahora, pero descubrí algo, si pensáramos en eso toda nuestra vida y no la vivimos, estaríamos avergonzando y haciendo sentir tristes a nuestros seres amados que nos ven luego de morir en donde sea que estén.

Naruto ante eso se quedo callado, tal vez Susanoo tenía razón, pasar toda la vida triste y ahogándose en la culpa no era algo que la abuela, Shu y Kurumi querrían que el hiciera, Kurumi había dicho que cuando sonreía se veía mejor que llorando, entonces el sonreiría por ella, por Shu y por la abuela.

Gracias,- Naruto le dijo a Susanoo desactivando su Sharingan y secando sus ojos ahora azules- necesitaba escuchar eso.

No hay problema Naruto,- respondió Susanoo sonriendo ligeramente- vas a ponerle un nombre a tus ojos,- comento en un tono curioso viendo como Naruto lo veía esperando una explicación- ese Sharingan es diferente al normal, seguro tendrá diferentes habilidades, merece otro nombre.

Naruto al escuchar eso, en una runa de almacenamiento que tenía en su antebrazo con la apariencia de un tatuaje de serpiente y unas letras algo raras, hizo aparecer la Kusanagi y miro sus ojos en su reflejo, activando su Sharingan normal y después activando el nuevo, se quedo viendo sus nuevos ojos por unos segundo hasta que hablo.

Se llamara _Mangekyō Sharingan (_ OjoCopiador Giratorio de Caleidoscopio),- vio la cara de Susanoo que esperaba una explicación- estos ojos se ven como un caleidoscopio,- dijo haciendo girar las elipses en sus ojos- piensa lo que quieras, se escucha genial, por cierto, puedes cambiar la espada,- menciono entregándosela a Susanoo- prefiero usar una _chokutō_.

Susanoo tomo la espada y se rio un poco ante el nombre que le dio a sus nuevos ojos, aunque tenía que admitir que el nombre sonaba bien, luego él se levanto y se dirigió al santuario.

Deberías volver a la cama,- menciono sin voltear a mirarlo- la almohada que dejaste no calentara el futon como tú, y Tsukuyomi lo notara.

El dios siguió caminando, sin voltear a mirar la cara levemente sonrojada de su sobrino.

A la mañana siguiente

Cuando Naruto pensaba que las malas noticias habían terminado, se había equivocado rotundamente. Había recibido la noticia de parte de Susanoo que Shuri fue asesinado por los miembros del clan Himejima y que Akeno estaba desaparecida. Al escuchar eso, el fue lo más rápido que pudo al clan Himejima con sus tíos siguiéndolo y ocasiono mucha destrucción, sus tíos ese día vieron un lado muy oscuro de él. Un lado que recordarían bien.

Flash back

Caos era lo único que podía escuchar el líder del clan Himejima, se levanto repentinamente porque en una noche muy silenciosa, los guardias habían salido a su jardín, el no le dio importancia a eso, pero luego el silencio fue remplazado por los gritos de dolor de los guardias, ocasionando que la mayoría de los miembros del clan salieran a ver, solo para comenzar a gritar también. Cuando el líder salió al jardín, vio una vista aterradora, todos los miembros de su clan estaban en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y soltando gritos de sufrimiento. El líder se dirigía a ayudar cuando múltiples agujas azules se clavaron en diferentes sitios de su cuerpo, arrojándolo al piso e impidiendo su movimiento, trataba de moverse pero no podía, no podía mover ni los brazos ni las piernas, y luego todo se quedo en silencio, todos los miembros del clan se callaron por lo que le fue fácil escuchar los pasos que se dirigían hacia él. Al líder lo sujetaron del cuello y fue elevado en el aire por Naruto que tenía su _Mangekyō Sharingan en sus ojos, brillando con silenciosa furia, luego hablo con una voz libre de emociones._

 _Donde esta Akeno._

 _Que quier…._

 _No pudo terminar cuando una gran descarga eléctrica invadió su cuerpo._

 _No respondiste a mi pregunta,- dijo con enojo en su voz- dímelo o mirare en tu mente y te matare si lo que veo no me gusta- el Chidori brillo en su mano izquierda al decir eso y asusto mucho al hombre que tenia sujeto por su brazo derecho-._

 _Luego de eso el líder le conto que no lo sabía, que luego de matar a la mujer del ángel caído, el "monstruo" había huido, y envió a un grupo a buscarla pero todavía no la habían encontrado. Naruto ante eso se enojo mucho y lanzo al hombre a un árbol que tenía a su lado y dándose la vuelta para irse caminando pero no logro avanzar mucho cuando la voz del líder lo detuvo._

 _Porque quieres a un monstruo como ella!- exclamo en un grito observando a Naruto que no se volteaba a verlo, si viera su rostro, hubiera visto como sus ojos y expresión mostraba odio puro- es un monstruo, producto de un ángel caído, deberíamos haberla violado y torturado, los ángeles caídos lo hacen todo el tiempo, noso…._

 _Se detuvo de hablar cuando vio como Naruto volteaba levemente la cabeza, para verlo con su ojo izquierdo y luego vio como ese ojo sangraba mientras sus venas se remarcaban y fuego negro salía de su ojo y lo quemaba a él y al árbol, haciéndolo gritar de puro dolor. Naruto estaba viendo el fuego negro en el cuerpo del hombre, era el mismo fuego que usaba su tía, por lo que las palabras salieron de su boca._

 _Amaterasu,- dijo mientras las venas de sus ojos se marcaban mas y mientras sangre bajaba de su barbilla, mas fuego negro salió de sus ojos impactando al líder y quemando el templo Himejima- no hables de Akeno._

 _Luego miro a los miembros dormidos a sus espaldas, el los metió en un genjutsu donde creían que estaban cubiertos de fuego. Mirando el templo cubierto de fuego cerca de los cuerpos dormidos, haciendo algo de esfuerzo causando las venas de su ojo izquierdo se remarcaran, controlo el fuego negro haciendo que se moviera hacia los miembros del clan Himejima y los quemara._

Naruto observo como todos se quemaban por el fuego, el fuego se había expandido a casi todo el jardín, por lo que él decidió incendiar todo el complejo.

Kagutsuchi,- luego de decir esa palabra, controlo el fuego que estaba por todo el jardín para extenderse e incendiar todo el complejo del clan. Luego se fue caminando, consciente de que acababa de cometer un asesinato en masa, siendo observado por sus tíos.

Fin del flash back

Luego de asesinar a todo el clan Himejima, Naruto no regreso a su casa, el busco a Akeno por todos lados, recibiendo algo de ayuda de unos cuantos yokai y sus tíos, luego de meses de búsqueda, había encontrado a unos miembros del clan Himejima que buscaban a Akeno, los capturo y los interrogo. Fue un shock escuchar que Akeno fue encontrada y rescatada de morir por unos demonios del clan Gremory, pero se sentía muy agradecido y feliz, el semidiós les debía mucho por rescatarla, era una deuda que jamás podría pagar. Al llegar a su hogar, fue a preparar todo para su viaje. Se iría a recorrer el mundo dentro de poco.

Nota del autor:

Gracias por leer esto, ahora voy a explicar algo.

Naruto con su _Mangekyō Sharingan tendrá el Amaterasu y Kagutsuchi en su ojo izquierdo, el lanzara las llamas y las controlara como el Enton, también tendrá el Tsukuyomi en su ojo derecho, con el Susanoo en sus dos ojos. La espada Kusanagi se parecerá a la chokuto de Sasuke, los poderes que tendrá por tener el alma de Yamata no Orochi será la regeneración el control de las serpientes como Orochimaru y un poco de sus poderes, los poderes de dragón, como respirar fuego, etc._

 _El arco de la rebelión empezara dentro de poco, como en uno o dos capítulos._


	4. Rivalidad Familiar

Naruto, el legado del emperador celestial

Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 4: Rivalidad familiar

Habían pasado unos días desde el incidente con los Himejima, las cosas no cambiaron mucho después de ese incidente, solo que Naruto ahora pasaba más tiempo en familia con sus tíos como cuando era un niño, mas con Tsukuyomi ya que ella lo arrastraba y viajaban a los sitios que frecuentaban cuando era niño. Con Amaterasu hablaban y debes en cuando entrenaban el poder de sus ojos, que Naruto decidió darle el nombre de la diosa del sol, recibiendo risas y abrazos de su tía, también decido darle el nombre de Kagutsuchi a su control del fuego negro, en honor a su tío, el dios del fuego. Con Susanoo se la pasaban peleando/entrenando con su Kusanagi. Cuando Susanoo volvió con su nuevo diseño, a Naruto le encanto, ahora la Kusanagi tenía la apariencia de una Chokuto más larga que una normal y con el mango y la vaina negros. El entrenaba kenjutsu con su Kusanagi usándola en un agarre normal o invertido, a veces usando el iaidō, un estilo relacionado con el desenvainamiento y envainamiento de la espada, su estilo al usar la espada Chidori se parecía al estilo que usaba con la espada santa. Al entrenar con la Kusanagi, él y Susanoo descubrieron que la espada tenía un gran poder destructivo, capaz de liberar una gran ola de energía santa combinada con la energía divina de Naruto que destruía todo, y también poseía una gran resistencia y poder de corte, que Naruto al expandir el Chidori en la espada causaba que pudiera cortar casi lo que sea. Pero Naruto prefería pelear usando su espada Chidori y solo usaría la Kusanagi si se enfrentaba a un arma hecha por manos divinas. El implemento las habilidades de la Kusanagi que le permitían usar serpientes en su estilo de lucha, haciendo que las serpientes aparezcan debajo de sus mangas para atacar al enemigo y envenenarlos, podía envolver a sus enemigos con serpientes, usándolas como ataduras que podían romper los huesos por la presión que ejercían, o como un látigo improvisado para impulsarse y saltar.

Naruto ahora se estaba preparando para su viaje, el guardo los objetos que llevaría en runas de almacenamiento, y se estaba vistiendo con su nueva ropa de viaje.

El ahora estaba usando una apretada camiseta negra y sin mangas que se pegada a su cuerpo, con una camisa blanca de mangas largas sobre ella con unos cuantos botones desabrochados mostrando su collar de magatamas verdes que usaba sobre la camiseta sin mangas, la manga derecha de la camisa estaba algo arremangada, mostrando la runa que contenía la espada Kusanagi y tenía unos pantalones vaqueros negros con unas zapatillas blancas con detalles negros. Con todo ese conjunto, Naruto parecía una persona normal, mientras ese conjunto de ropa no era el apropiado para luchar, el solo lo usaba para caminar entre los normales o pelear con personas más débiles que él, cuando tenía que pelear seriamente, usaba un atuendo de combate que era una versión modificada de su atuendo de entrenamiento, una camisa blanca de mangas largas algo holgada con los botones sin abrochar menos el ultimo sobre una camiseta sin mangas negra pegada a su cuerpo, unos calentadores negros en sus brazos que llegaban a cubrirle los antebrazos y los bíceps superiores y actuaban como guantes sin dedos, pantalones negros algo holgados que se metían dentro de sus botas con punta de acero y un cinturón donde guardaba la Kusanagi en la parte trasera de su cintura.

Al terminar de cambiarse miro su habitación por unos instantes con una sonrisa para luego salir y caminar al jardín donde sus tíos con Kurama, Yasaka y Kuno lo esperaban. Al llegar los vio esperándoles con diversas expresiones, Susanoo lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y orgullo en sus ojos, Kurama lo miraba con una expresión perezosa mientras sostenía la mano izquierda de Kuno que sonreía feliz mientras sus nueve colas revoloteaban en su espalda, Yasaka estaba sosteniendo la mano derecha de su hija con Amaterasu a su lado, ambas viéndolo con sonrisas maternales, fue la expresión de Tsukuyomi que lo hizo tropezar un poco, ella llevaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rosto, mirándolo mientras se acercaba, pero a Naruto le resulto muy fácil ver la tristeza en sus ojos por saber que se iría de viaje y que se verían muy poco. Naruto tuvo que atrapar a Kuno que corrió para abrazarlo alrededor de su cintura y la levanto en un abrazo mientras la pequeña zorra reía.

Oni-chan,- Kuno lo llamo con su sobrenombre de hermano, ella lo llamaba así porque lo veía como si fuera su hermano mayor- cuando vas a volver a visitarnos,- pregunto con un expresión curiosa en sus brazos- podrás venir pronto.

No lo sé Kuno,- respondió con una voz indecisa- podría venir en semanas, meses o incluso años,- el noto como los ojos de Tsukuyomi se ponían más tristes al escuchar eso, haciéndolo sentir un poco mal por salir de viaje- solo el tiempo lo dirá.

A donde iras ahora cachorro,- pregunto Kurama con curiosidad- lo mejor es que estés alejado de India por razones obvias.

No lo sé,- dijo pensativo- solo quiero viajar y ver el mundo.

Sabes que te puedes quedar aquí,- exclamo de repente Tsukuyomi ocultando bien la desesperación en su voz- podrías pelear por el sintonismo y quedarte a vivir con nosotros.

No puedo hacer eso,- dijo calmado, aplastando las pequeñas esperanzas de Tsukuyomi- yo quiero ser neutral,-ante lo dicho por Naruto todos se asombraron, menos Kuno que no sabía lo que significaba- yo ayudare al sintonismo si lo necesitan, también ayudare a otros panteones si están en problemas, pero no seré parte de ninguno.

Cuál es el motivo del viaje,- pregunto Yasaka tomando a Kuno cuando Naruto la bajo de sus brazos- quieres ser neutral, y no ser parte de ninguna fracción en especifico.

Yo solo quiero seguir un camino que yo elija,- respondió Naruto- conocer personas nuevas, entrenar, mejorar, vivir una buena vida,- su voz permaneció calmada- solamente quiero tomar mis decisiones y hacerme responsable de ellas.

Naruto,- dijo Susanoo caminando hacia Naruto sin dejar su pequeña sonrisa- si alguna vez tenemos problemas, te llamaremos,- hablo estirando su mano en señal de un apretón de manos que Naruto correspondió con una sonrisa- hazme sentir orgulloso.

Eso are- contesto sonriendo-.

Al terminar de hablar, iniciaron las despedidas, Yasaka, Amaterasu y Kuno lo abrazaron deseándole suerte en su viaje, Kurama con su voz y movimientos perezosos solo le estrecho la mano y le deseo suerte. Fue Tsukuyomi quien hizo que Naruto sintiera un poco tenso, el semidiós estaba parado frente a ella, que tenía su mirada algo bajo, ocultando sus ojos, detrás de los dos estaban el resto de sus familiares y amigos, que los miraban con diferentes expresiones. Susanoo los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada levemente exasperada, Kurama solo los miraba con curiosidad, Yasaka y Amaterasu le enviaban ánimos con la mirada a Tsukuyomi, Kuno solo los miraba estañada, ella no entendía porque toda había tanta tensión. Cuando Naruto estaba a punto de hablar, Tsukuyomi hizo algo que ocasiono que todos cambiaran sus expresiones, Naruto tenía los ojos muy abiertos, Susanoo y Kurama los miraban impresionados y un poco felices, solo que ocultando la felicidad, Amaterasu, Yasaka y Kuno en los brazos de su madre solo reían y daban pequeños chillidos de felicidad. Lo que paso fue que Tsukuyomi, luego de estar tanto tiempo pensando con la mirada en el suelo, levanto la vista con mucha decisión en sus ojos, y en un movimiento brusco, tomo a Naruto por el cuello de su camisa y lo acerco hacia ella para darle un beso, en los labios. Naruto era el mas impresionado, el continuaba quieto con los ojos abiertos mientras su tía profundizaba el beso, empujado su lengua en sus labios y dientes, haciendo que Naruto abriera la boca por reflejo, cuando su tía estuvo bailando con sus lenguas, el solo empezó a cerrar lentamente los ojos y disfrutar el beso correspondiéndolo, colocando las manos en la cintura de Tsukuyomi y ella, muy feliz, lo abrazo por el cuello, y continuaron besándose por unos minutos, ante la mirada incomoda de sus conocidos, pero el beso termino cuando Susanoo tosió, muy fuerte en su mano, ocasionando que Naruto abriera los ojos sorprendido y terminara el beso, para la desilusión de Tsukuyomi que dio un pequeño gemido de insatisfacción mientras quitaba los brazos del cuello de Naruto con algo de resistencia, y miro a su hermana que la miraba con una sonrisa divertida con Yasaka a su lado compartiendo la misma sonrisa, ante eso, ella se sonrojo un poco, ya sabiendo que su hermana la molestaría tarde o temprano. Al separarse, Tsukuyomi lo abrazo muy fuerte con Naruto correspondiendo al abrazo y susurro unas palabras en su oído.

Vuele pronto,- sus palabras eran bajas y añorantes- por favor vuelve pronto Naruto-kun.

Naruto solo asistió, abrazándola más fuerte, y al terminar el abrazo, miro a todas las personas reunidas, recordando los buenos momentos que pasaron, y con una sonrisa se despidió de ellos, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia donde el viento lo llevara.

Los demás en el santuario solo observaron irse, algunas con sonrisas felices otra con una sonrisa cariñosa y una mirada de añoranza, uno con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo y el ultimo con una expresión aburrida y perezosa.

Tsukuyomi,- hablo la voz de Amaterasu con un tono que la diosa de la luna conocía muy bien- que audaz, ya tuvieron sexo- ella no tenia tacto y no le importaba que una niña estuviera con ellas-.

C-Cállate idiota,- ella estaba muy sonrojada, la imagen mental de Naruto y ella en su futon sin ropa y haciendo "eso" no ayudaba- Kuno está aquí- señalando a la niña que tenia los oídos tapados por su madre-.

Ya debe crecer,- hablaba algo divertida mientras besaba la mejilla de la niña que la miraba con curiosidad- por favor dime, como era, fue una bestia en la cama, o fue suave por ser su primera vez y la tuya.

Tsukuyomi solo se sonrojo mas por las palabras de su hermana, quería decir algo pero nada salía de su boca, por lo que volteándose, se fue directo al santuario, ignorando las burlas de su hermana.

Apruebas esto,- de repente dijo Kurama, mirando a Susanoo- son tía y sobrino.

Mis padres eran hermanos,- dijo Susanoo obteniendo una mirada de comprensión de Kurama- que ellos estén juntos no sería malo, o que tuviera una novia o novias.

Eso si nos haría orgullosos,- dijo Kurama asistiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa- el cachorro seguro tendrá un harem en unos años,- seguía asistiendo con Susanoo, ambos con sonrisas orgullosas ante la idea que Naruto tuviera un harem, pero luego miro como Yasaka lo miraba un poco enojada- que…

Yasaka lo golpeo en la cabeza y luego se fue en la dirección que tomaron las dos diosas, llevándose a Kuno que la miraba un poco asustada por haber golpeado a su padre y por la expresión de enojo en su rostro. Luego el zorro y el dios vieron en la dirección en donde partió Naruto.

Crees que encontrara alguna meta en su viaje,- de repente dijo Kurama- vivir sin un motivo es igual que estar muerto, el cachorro solo quiere vivir por vivir.

No lo sé,- la voz de Susanoo tenía algo de duda- espero que encuentre algún motivo para vivir en su viaje.

Después de eso ambos se dirigieron al santuario, sin Naruto los días serian aburridos para ellos, Kurama solo trabajaba siendo líder de la fracción yokai y los únicos descansos que tomaba eran cuando estaba con Naruto y Susanoo en el santuario, para Susanoo era igual, las únicas cosas divertidas que hacía era pelear y derrotar a Naruto en los entrenamientos, sin él, las cosas serian aburridas para ellos.

Europa, Grecia

Naruto estuvo viajando por unos meses, durante esos meses el cumplió los 15 años y había crecido uno o dos centímetros con su cabello también creciendo un poco, durante su viaje nada importante había pasado, el primer lugar al que fue cuando salió de viaje fue China, solo visito los alrededores y debes en cuando tenía alguna pelea o se juntaba con las criaturas de los mitos de China, luego viajo a Mongolia, fue muy aburrido, lo que más le cansaba eran sus métodos de viaje. No le gustaba teletransportarse, no lo odiaba, pero prefería caminar, al correr sobre agua por horas para llegar a China y correr sobre tierra para llegar a Mongolia lo hicieron empezar a odiar caminar, por eso ahora estaba en Grecia, estaba buscando un nuevo método de transporte, un caballo pegaso. En la mitología griega, Pegaso era un caballo alado, es decir, un caballo con alas. Según la leyenda, Pegaso fue el primer caballo en estar entre los dioses. Nació de la sangre derramada de Medusa, cuando Perseo la mato. El declaro como su objetivo domar un pegaso y hacerlo su compañero.

Durante esos meses, el comenzó a entrenar y entender sus habilidades con el Mangekyō Sharingan, cuando estaba probando sus llamas Amaterasu, tuvo que descansar por el gran dolor y leve ceguera en sus ojos, la primera vez al usarlo no sintió dolor, solo molestia, pero ahora le dolían al usarlo y la última vez que los uso, se le nublo la vista, el descubrió que usar esas llamas causaban una gran tensión en sus ojos, incluso tal vez la ceguera permanente, el Amaterasu es un poder directo de la diosa del sol, tal vez esa era la razón del dolor y el precio a pagar por usar su poder. El había decidido no usar el Amaterasu a menos que fuera necesario, o hasta que se decidiera sobre los ojos de Indra, él sabía que su tío los tenía, se lo dijo un día antes de irse, él le ofreció trasplantárselos, pero declino la oferta, diciendo que no los necesitaba.

El estaba sobre una montaña, viendo el paisaje en busca de pegasos cuando escucho múltiples explosiones, esas explosiones eran claramente visibles para él desde donde estaba, por el humo que desprendían debía haber fuego también. Como era, por así decirlo, un invasor en Grecia, podría tener algún problema con los dioses del Olimpo, ellos no sabían que estaba aquí, o lo sabían y no habían hecho nada, pero él era un semidiós, descendiente de dos dioses de panteones diferentes, eso podría causarle algunos problemas, por lo al ir corriendo hacia la zona de las explosiones decidió no meterse en el conflicto y observar sin delatar su presencia.

Zona de las explosiones

Dicha zona estaba sumida en la destrucción, fuego estaba por todos lados, el fuego era muy caliente, tanto que causaba que el suelo se derritiera, quedado como una combinación de lava y fuego, había algunos cadáveres quemados y un tipo en medio de la destrucción, Naruto no lo veía bien, pero él estaba parado con una gran lanza en su mano derecha observando la destrucción.

Con el desconocido

Karna estaba aburrido, el estaba de viaje buscando a alguien en especifico, había comenzado su propio viaje buscándolo cuando la persona que buscaba dejo la protección de su familia. Cuando su padre le había dicho eso, el inmediatamente se equipo su armadura, tomo su lanza, que contenía dos secretos que seguramente usaría para matar a su objetivo y se fue en búsqueda de la persona que había jurado matar. El juro que lo mataría, hace cientos de años murió por un descuido y ahora gracias a la magia de su padre volvió de cierta manera con los vivos. El aun recordaba cuando su padre lo había reencarnado, podría decirse que él no era el autentico Karna que participo en el Mahabharata, la epopeya india que trata de la lucha de los cinco hermanos Pandavas contra sus cien primos Kauravas. Tenía parte de su alma y sus recuerdos, el cuerpo era de un hijo de su padre, y al reencarnar en el cuerpo del niño, las dos almas se unieron creando un alma nueva, pero a veces tenia fugas de la personalidad del usuario original del cuerpo. El se fue a vivir con su padre cuando su madre murió por culpa de la fracción de los rebeldes, Karna no estaba enojado, el sabia que tarde o temprano la mujer moriría.

Karna estaba en Grecia, el era un joven adolecente cerca de sus 16 años que tenía una altura de 1.74, poseía un cabello un poco largo y muy descuidado de un color blanco que lucía casi transparente, su piel era blanca y muy pálida, tenia ojos azules con marcas rojas bajo los ojos, Karna estaba buscando a su objetivo cuando vio unos rebeldes tratando de quemar una casa, el no iba a interferir, esas cosas para el eran normales, pero tuvo que interferir cuando los rebeldes trataron de atacarlo, terminando muertos al ser atravesados por la lanza de Karna. Su padre y el dios del fuego Agni lo sometieron a un entrenamiento desde pequeño, Agni lo entreno para controlar el fuego, y su padre lo había entrenado en artes marciales y cómo manejar la lanza que llevaba, una gran lanza dorada más alto que él y que en su hoja tenía cierto parecido a un sol. Su padre también decidió darle un regalo mas, la lanza que llevaba la recibió por herencia, fue de su hermano mayor al recibirla de cierto dios, por lo que su padre dijo que ahora le pertenecía, su regalo fue un Kavacha y Kundala propio, un diseño creado por su padre al nacer, la armadura original todavía la poseía el dios Indra. La armadura era casi idéntica a la original, siendo una poderosa defensa que emite el resplandor del sol mismo, pero como su padre no era tan poderoso como antes, la armadura mientras este activa solo lo protegería del 70% del daño producido en cada parte de su cuerpo ya sea físico o conceptual, escucho de su padre que la armadura original protegía a su hermano de la decima parte del daño ocasionado, volviéndolo casi invencible. La armadura se manifestaba como una coraza dorada que cubría las piernas con púas que ocupaban sus pies y rodillas, cubría las puntas de sus pies con oro, sus antebrazos también estaban cubiertos por púas, adornos dorados cubrían el resto de su cuerpo, una especie de gran capa roja unida a su espalda con unos discos con púas dorados flotando en sus hombros, un grueso collar dorado unido alrededor de su cuello con púas, un gran pendiente dorado que usaba en su oreja izquierda y una gema roja en el centro de su pecho, rodeada de adornos dorados, debajo de su armadura llevaba un traje de combate negro que dejaba expuesto su pecho. Pero por lo dicho por su padre, su poder aun necesitaba madurar, solo podía usar el control del fuego junto a su armadura activa por diez segundos sin agotarse de sobremanera, si luchaba sin su armadura, podía usar el fuego casi todo lo que quisiese, y su control de dicho elemento era tal que casi parecía el mismo Agni descendiendo a luchar. Por lo dicho por Agni, cuando madurase completamente seria un terrible enemigo.

El estaba a punto de irse y seguir buscando a su objetivo cuando sintió la presencia de un observador, luego desapareció.

Con Naruto

Naruto se quedo observando a Karna cuando el hombre de pelo blanco desapareció de su visión, luego Naruto miro a su derecha y encontró a Karna a unos metros de él, observándolo con una mirada sin emociones y hablo con su voz que también no tenía emociones.

Tú debes ser Naruto Uzumaki,- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación- prepárate.

Luego de decir eso, Karna en una explosión de velocidad se lanzo al ataque con su lanza en alto y Naruto estaba tan sorprendido que apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar para esquivar, al esquivar el ataque, el golpe que lanzo Karna ocasiono una mini explosión en donde se encontraba el rubio hace unos momentos.

Oye,- en un brillo, Naruto tenía puesto su propio traje de combate, con su Kusanagi en un agarre inverso, apretada en su mano derecha- porque me atacas.

Naruto estaba algo sorprendido y entusiasmado ante la idea de una pelea con la persona frente a él. Fácilmente podía decir que la persona frente a sus ojos era poderosa, y ante su sorpresa y leve felicidad, era un semidiós, Naruto creía que el sería el único semidiós de su edad, pero la persona frente a él se lucia de cercano a su edad, ahora solo tenía que averiguar porque quería pelear contra él.

Fue un juramento,- contesto con su voz sin emociones- un juramento que hice con tu hermano mayor, el no cumplió con su juramento, por lo tanto, al ser su hermano menor, tu tendrás que tomar su responsabilidad.

Naruto no sabía de qué hablaba, el no tenia hermanos. Luego abrió los ojos sorprendido, el tubo hermanos por parte de su padre, además con el poder, la presencia y la apariencia de la persona frente a el tenia una leve idea de quién era.

Antes de pelear,- dijo Naruto preparándose- cuál es tu nombre.

Mi nombre es Karna, Taiyōshin no Ko (Hijo del Dios del Sol),- su cuerpo gano un resplandor rojo mientras continuaba hablando- si no tienes miedo de mi lanza, ven y atácame.

Naruto al escuchar eso sonrió, feliz de descubrir la identidad del padre de la persona frente a él, luego tomo posición con su espada y hablo.

Uzumaki Naruto, hijo del dios Indra,- se presento tomando su posición- prepárate.

Y luego de decir esas palabras, ambos semidioses se lanzaron al ataque, y al impactar sus armas, ocasionaron una gran explosión de fuego y rayos, haciendo que escombros volaran y los arboles se movieran.

Ya llevaban un tiempo luchando solo con sus armas, el paisaje antes hermoso, se lleno de fuego y destrucción. Ambos ahora estaban intercambiando estocadas con sus respectivas armas, cuando Naruto girando su espada mando un torrente de rayos, haciendo que Karna se protegiera con una explosión de fuego y corrió hacia Naruto para seguir luchando, el semidiós de pelo blanco con su lanza recubierta de fuego dio un gran golpe al semidiós rubio, mandándolo a chocar contra una gran roca, Naruto luego de eso tuvo que cubrirse porque Karna lo embistió, haciendo que la roca se rompiera, y ambos nuevamente pelearon con sus armas, hasta que Naruto le dio un gran golpe ascendente que rompió el suelo, ocasionando que Karna con algo de dificultad se protegiera con su lanza, mandándolo al cielo, Karna noto como Naruto, con un gran salto, estaba volando hacia él, por lo que con un movimiento de su lanza, envió múltiples bolas de fuego que Naruto esquivo al usar las serpientes como látigo y estirarse a un lugar seguro, los proyectiles de fuego del semidiós de pelo blanco ocasionaron una explosión al impactar que ocasiono muchas grietas en el suelo. Luego los dos estaban separados, por unos metros de distancia, ambos se miraban, durante la pelea, los dos ganaron algunas pequeñas heridas, a Naruto el fuego no le importaba mucho, su piel de dragón podía tolerar altas temperaturas, la lanza le preocupaba, unas veces esa lanza casi impacto en su cabeza por culpa de su diseño, pero lo esquivaba. Karna estaba en un estado algo similar, su armadura podía protegerlo, y no sintió mucho daño, y por lo que su padre le había dicho, la armadura mejoraría su capacidad de protección mientras el mejorase, pero durante el tiempo que ellos estuvieron peleando, noto como el Uzumaki no peleaba dándolo todo, haciéndolo emocionar levemente ante la idea de que su nuevo rival tenga más trucos bajo la manga, y en su pelea final él le mostraría sus mejores trucos, obligándolo a mostrarle los suyos.

Ambos semidioses estaban a punto de continuar cuando se detuvieron, los dos miraron de reojo a su alrededor y luego se miraron ellos, para quedarse un tiempo en silencio.

Lo sentiste no,- rompió el silencio Naruto, obteniendo un asentimiento de Karna- salgan ahora, ya sabemos que están ahí.

Luego de decir eso, ambos fueron rodeados por una pequeña armada de hombres y criaturas, no eran muchos, Naruto veía 26 personas con su Sharingan, 10 de ellos eran sátiros, con 5 de ellos usando espadas y los 5 restantes usando arcos y flechas, 10 minotauros, todos con pelajes variados y hachas, martillos y grandes espadas en sus manos, 3 quimeras, 2 ciclopes que median un poco más de tres metros. Pero Naruto se concentro en el aparente líder que estaba en el frente de la armada griega, era un centauro, tenía una apariencia más noble que los de su raza, se decía que los centauros eran salvajes, pero con la postura y los ojos llenos de sabiduría, decían que era una persona noble y sabia. Como todos los centauros, el tenia la mitad inferior de un caballo, tenía el pelo color marrón, en su cabello y su parte inferior, tenía su pelo largo, hasta la cintura pero la punta estaba atado por una cinta para el pelo, ojos color verde, y piel levemente bronceada, su vestimenta consistía en una armadura ligera, el centauro tenía un arco y sus flechas en la espalda y su espada estaba enfundada. El centauro solo avanzo lentamente, viendo a ambos semidioses con una sonrisa.

Hace mucho tiempo que no veo una pelea así,- dijo mientras sonreía amablemente ante ambos- ustedes dos me recuerdan a mis estudiantes de antaño.

Los dos semidioses solo se quedaron callados, ambos viendo al centauro que no dejaba de sonreír.

Quien eres,- de repente pregunto Naruto- es claro que eres un centauro, pero leí que los de tu raza no eran tan calmados, solo se de dos centauros que fueron la excepción, y ambos están muertos.

Karna solo veía como Naruto hablaba con un poco de curiosidad, el semidiós de pelo blanco noto como la sonrisa del centauro se expandía un poco.

Eso es porque soy uno de esos dos,- declaro el centauro con una sonrisa, ignorando la mirada de algunos de los soldados en su espalda por revelar información- desafortunadamente me enviaron a detener esta pelea, los rebeldes ya causan demasiada destrucción,- su voz se volvió muy seria mientras miraba a los dos semidioses con severidad- ustedes dos no querrán ser como ellos, me equivoco.

Ante eso los dos semidioses se quedaron callados, ninguno de los dos tenía intención de ser como ellos, por diferentes razones. Naruto solo quería acabar con los rebeldes para que no causaran más destrucción, Karna solo quería hacer orgulloso a su padre, y siendo un rebelde no lo haría. Desde hace años los rebeldes y desertores de diferentes panteones habían aumentado en número, de ser pequeños grupos pasaron a ser ejércitos. Eso probaba que este mundo estaba en un caos por su frágil paz, si los rebeldes no eran detenidos, probablemente causarían una guerra, y Naruto tenía una leve idea de lo que era la guerra, su tío le dijo que imagine los sentimientos de pérdida de un ser querido pero multiplicado por cada uno de sus compañeros en la guerra, la guerra solo era sufrimiento para ambos bandos, y Naruto quería detener eso. A Karna le daba un poco igual los rebeldes, pero por lo que dijo ese centauro tenía que seguir calmado y escuchar atentamente lo que pasaría, el no era arrogante ni estúpido, sabía que había una pequeña probabilidad de que su pelea haya delatado su presencia, y que los dioses olímpicos los descubrieron por eso. No era arrogante, sabía que incluso con la ayuda de Naruto, no tendría oportunidad contra todos los olímpicos, por lo tanto, tendría que escuchar lo que diría el centauro.

Tendrán que venir con nosotros,- exclamo mientras los veía a ambos- por favor no se resistan, con su pelea llamaron la atención del consejo de los olímpicos, ellos quieren hablar con ustedes.

Los dos semidioses solo miraron al centauro, se veía un poco triste por no poder ver su pelea, Naruto pensaba que era por recordarle a sus alumnos, aumentando las probabilidades de descubrir quién era el centauro frente a sus ojos, ya que de los únicos dos centauros que fueron nobles y sabios, solo uno de ellos fue un profesor de varios héroes. Naruto vio a Karna, se veía listo para continuar su pelea sin importar que la armada griega estuviera con ellos, suspirando un poco, hablo en un tono calmado con una media sonrisa.

Oye Karna,- el susodicho lo miro con detenimiento- por mucho que quiera continuar con la pelea, debemos ir a hablar con el consejo, cuando aclaremos nuestra presencia aquí continuaremos donde lo dejamos.

Karna solo lo miro, hasta soltar un suspiro de desilusión, causando que Naruto sonriera, y ambos solo siguieron al centauro que sonreía feliz por no tener que pelear con los dos semidioses.

Caminaron por unas horas, Naruto y Karna caminaban en frente del grupo liderados por el centauro, a pesar de las protestas de sus hombres de llevar a los dos semidioses atados, durante el transcurso de la caminata el semidiós rubio se había sacada su ropa de batalla, equipándose su ropa casual, Karna siguió su ejemplo, desactivando su armadura y guardando su lanza, quedando solo con su traje de batalla y un pendiente dorado en su oreja, ahora el rubio hablaba tranquilamente con el centauro sobre héroes griegos y entrenamiento, mientras Karna solo los escuchaba. Pero todos se detuvieron al oler y escuchar lo mismo. Gritos y explosiones. Antes en Grecia, cuando las bestias mitológicas y los hombres caminaban y luchaban juntos, los pueblos de seres mitológicos estaban en cada rincón de los bosques, ahora no tenían el mismo lujo, por lo que tenían que ocultar su presencia con barreras de magia del panteón griego. Todos los miembros de la armada griega junto con los dos semidioses se dirigieron al bosque, lugar de donde provenía el humo, y vieron un gran pueblo rodeado por los arboles, pero dicho pueblo estaba siendo atacado, algunas de sus casas estaban en llamas, y se oían los gritos desde la distancia.

Un ataque,- comenzó hablando el líder de la armada griega, con un tono serio- todos, vallan a ayudar y detener a los invasores,- luego de decir eso, todas las bestias mitológicas se dirigieron al pueblo, con la esperanza de ayudar a los civiles inocentes- jóvenes semidioses,- los nombrados abrieron un poco los ojos al saber que el centauro sabia su ascendencia- si ustedes nos ayudan a proteger el pueblo, yo hablare con el consejo de los olímpicos, les diré que no tienen malas intenciones hacia nosotros y al terminar la reunión, podrán irse para continuar su pelea.

Luego de decir eso, el centauro retiro su espada de su vaina y se dirigió a ayudar, pero lo detuvo la voz de Naruto.

Quirón,- el centauro solo sonrió levemente cuando fue llamado por su nombre- como estas vivo.

Un profesor debe seguir enseñando a la siguiente generación de jóvenes héroes,- respondió riendo- solo eso puedo decir ahora.

Luego de eso, el centauro corrió hacia el pueblo.

Los dos semidioses se quedaron en silencio, pero fue roto por Naruto, que empezó a caminar hacia el pueblo.

Vamos Karna,- dijo mientras lo miraba de reojo- debemos ayudar.

Porque debería hacerlo,- contesto algo aburrido- tu con ellos pueden hacerlo solos.

Apuesto a que tienes miedo de que le gane a más personas que tu,- respondió Naruto mientras se volteaba para ver al semidiós de pelo blanco con una sonrisa- tu miedo está justificado, después de todo, soy más fuerte.

Tratas de perturbar mi corazón,- dijo Karna mientras miraba a Naruto con cautela, para luego suspirar- en tus sueños serás más fuerte.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras, Karna fue al pueblo, sin activar su armadura y sin usar su lanza, él quería demostrarle al semidiós rubio que era más fuerte. Naruto solo sonreía, contento de que su plan funcionara, luego corrió al pueblo a ayudar.

Cuando Naruto entro al pueblo, solo lucho usando sus manos, el no creía que los invasores lo forzarían a pelear en serio. Mientras golpeaba a sus enemigos, noto que muchos de los invasores eran esqueletos con algunas partes de armaduras cubriendo su cuerpo y espadas en sus manos, también lucho contra un Cancerbero, y vio cuerpos de los perros del infierno muertos en el suelo, y para su sorpresa vio y lucho contra los Tengu, yokai o dioses menores del sintonismo.

Luego de estar peleando por un tiempo, Naruto creyó que todo había terminado y se apoyo en la pared de una casa algo rota mientras veía a los miembros de la armada griega ayudar a los civiles, por eso no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando un minotauro rompió con una embestida la pared donde él estaba desde adentro de la casa, y lo tomo en una agarre de hierro, Naruto intento soltarse, pero era un agarre muy fuerte. El minotauro elevo a Naruto en el aire y aplasto la cabeza de Naruto contra el suelo, ocasionando una gran destrucción que acabo con la casa en su espalda, pero el minotauro que esperaba ver a Naruto muerto, junto con todas las criaturas que estaban viendo, se llenaron de asombro al ver a Naruto sano y salvo, protegido por lo que ellos creían que eran huesos etéreos de color purpura a su alrededor.

Naruto estaba enojado, fue arrogante al creer que todo había terminado, por eso ahora tenía que hacer uso de su Mangekyō y protegerse de una grave lesión, si no hubiera hecho uso de una técnica que aprendió en su viaje, seguro su cabeza no estaría sobre sus hombros en este momento. Durante su viaje se enfrento a muchos dragones chinos, y durante sus combates, había usado esta técnica inconscientemente en una pelea. Esta técnica consistía en invocar a un espíritu gigante el cual lo rodea y lo protege, está hecho de energía divina, al invocarlo, Naruto se une con el ente, ya que debe actuar como un medio para el espíritu, lo que le causa un gran dolor al invocarlo, el lo describe como si cada célula de su cuerpo estuviera en dolor. Mientras más energía divina use el ente, mas grande se hará, manifestándose como una caja torácica, con tejidos y carne, hasta tener la apariencia de un gran demonio humanoide con cuernos, cuatro brazos, ojos amarillos y una gran sonrisa. Naruto nombro a la técnica en honor a su tío, llamándola Susanoo (Él con la capacidad de ayudar por todos los medios).

Naruto, al estar en el suelo con la caja torácica del Susanoo rodándolo, y con el minotauro frente a él, creo un brazo y una mano con seis dedos, para tomar al minotauro con esa mano. Pero no estaba prestando atención al minotauro, tenía los ojos puestos en los escombros de la casa a su lado, en esos escombros él podía ver tres cuerpos, dos niños y una mujer, muertos. El luego vio al causante de la muerte de esas personas inocentes y lo miro atentamente con su Mangekyō brillando mientras apretaba un poco la mano del Susanoo, ocasionando que gimiera un poco de dolor. Luego su ojo derecho sangro y susurro unas palabras.

Tsukuyomi (Lectura de Luna).

Y el mundo para el minotauro se obscureció.

Mundo del Tsukuyomi

Ahora estaba en un mundo de color blanco, negro y rojo, el cielo era rojo, con las nubes negras, la luna era más grande y era de color roja como la sangre, el suelo era negro, y el minotauro estaba crucificado en una cruz de madera. Este era el genjutsu más poderoso de Naruto, uno donde las siguientes 72 horas, el era dios, y podía controlar todo lo que quisiera. Casi nunca lo usaba, pero ahora solo lo usaría para darle una lección y torturar al minotauro por asesinar a una familia inocente. El decidió nombrar al genjutsu con el nombre de su tía, la razón, porque sus poderes eran como el ritual de purificación que realizo Izanagi. El ojo izquierdo podía lanzar las llamas negras de la diosa del sol, el ojo derecho hacia que sus enemigos estuvieran en un mundo donde podía controlar lo que quisiera, con una gran luna roja sobre sus cabezas, y con los dos ojos él podía crear un gran ente que lo protegería de todo, como su tío.

El minotauro vio como Naruto apareció frente a sus ojos, con una katana en su mano, luego la apuñalo repetidas veces en su estomago, ocasionando que gritara de dolor y se desmayara. Al despertarse, fue recibido por dos Narutos, con katanas en sus manos, y comenzaron a apuñalarlo en su pecho.

En el mundo del Tsukuyomi,- decía entre apuñaladas, haciendo gritar de dolor al minotauro- yo controlo el tiempo y el espacio e incluso la masa de los objetos. A partir de ahora, te acuchillare con la katana durante 72 horas.

Al terminar las palabras el miontauro volvió a desmañarse de dolor. Al despertarse, vio como a unos metros estaban dos Narutos con el mismo minotauro en una cruz, recibiendo la misma explicación del Tsukuyomi mientras era apuñalado, solo que el minotauro original también sentía el dolor, produciendo que todo el aire se llenara de los gritos de ambos minotauros. El minotauro creía que estaba en una pesadilla, el entre gritos de dolor, grito que todo era falso y era todo una ilusión

No debes subestimar esto porque sea una ilusión,- exclamo Naruto, introduciendo lentamente la katana en su pecho, ocasionando un gran grito- el dolor no es imaginario. Aunque este dolor no se diferencie de uno creado por una ilusión.

Luego de decir eso, el clon de Naruto, clavo lentamente la espada en un costado de su estomago, produciendo que el minotauro volviera a gritar.

¿Durante cuánto podrá resistir esto tu mente- preguntaba uno de los Narutos entre puñaladas-?

Para el minotauro, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el Tsukuyomi estaba activo, ahora todo el paisaje estaba repleto de los clones muertos del minotauro, todos atados a una cruz en diferentes posiciones, de repente todos los clones del minotauro se transformaron en duplicados de Naruto, todos con una katana en sus manos, rodeando al minotauro.

Quedan 71 horas, 59 minutos y 59 segundos- dijo mientras él y sus clones se preparaban para apuñalar al minotauro-.

Luego de decir eso, solo se escucharon los gritos del minotauro, cientos de gritos de puro dolor.

Mundo real

En el mundo real solo pasaron tres segundos.

Naruto soltó al minotauro que tenía cautivo en la mano del Susanoo, y la criatura cayó al suelo con los ojos en blanco y saliva escurriendo de su boca. Todas las criaturas miraron con asombro grabado en sus caras, menos Karna que lo miraba con curiosidad en sus ojos. Luego Naruto coloco su mano derecha sobre su ojo derecho, un poco de ceguera se hacía presente.

Valió la pena,- dijo viendo lo que quedo del minotauro- valió cada segundo.

Después de decir eso, Naruto se fue al lado de Karna, que no paraba de mirar con curiosidad sus ojos, al mirar de reojo a Karna, Naruto con un suspiro desactivo el Mangekyō y vio como algunos combatientes griegos inspeccionaban al minotauro que torturo.

Muchas gracias por ayudarnos con eso,- Quirón dijo apareciendo entre ambos- pero lamento decirles a ambos que necesito su ayuda una vez más.

Que sucede ahora,- pregunto Naruto mirando a Quirón- otro ataque.

No, - negó con la cabeza- interrogamos a uno de los sobrevivientes rebeldes, dijo que en un rio cercano esta su campamento,- Quiron miro a ambos semidioses con una mirada suplicante- ya hicieron mucho ayudándonos aquí, pero les ruego que nos ayuden una vez más.

Por mi no hay problema,- contesto Naruto con una sonrisa, que fue compartida por Quirón, pero ambos miraron a Karna que los miraba un poco aburrido- pero creo que Karna no podrá, no es tan fuerte como yo,- dijo con una sonrisa, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Karna, que le temblaba un poco la ceja- o no, pequeño Karna.

Are que te comas tus palabras,- contesto en un tono frio- Quirón, donde esta ese rio.

El nombrado solo rio nerviosamente ante lo fácil que Naruto presionaba a Karna. El semidiós rubio solo rio mientras miraba a Karna que lo observaba con frialdad. El descubrió que no le gustaba que cuestione su fuerza.

Bien,- Quirón hablo juntando a sus hombres- luego de reparar la barrera, saldremos.

Como dijo Quirón, luego de reparar la barrera que rodeaba el pueblo, que Naruto aprendió que se trataba de un pueblo de ninfas de los árboles y ninfas de los bosques. Todo el grupo se dirigió hacia el rio cercano, en el camino Naruto y Quirón continuaron su charla, con Karna uniéndose ocasionalmente. Luego de caminar por una hora, vieron el agua del rio, al seguir al rio, llegaron a una especie de acantilado con un remolino que succionaba el agua hacia el centro de él.

Ah,- Quirón de repente hablo con una voz nerviosa- por eso este camino se me hacia conocido.

Conoces este lugar Quirón,- preguntaba Naruto acercándose al borde del acantilado- este se parece a…..

Luego Naruto grito, la roca donde estaba parado se rompió, causando que Naruto callera al acantilado. Quirón grito asustado, el sabia donde terminaba ese remolino, y ese lugar no era bonito. Karna solo vio como Naruto se cayó con leve impresión, iba a sugerir salvarlo para poder continuar su pelea cuando vio algo que lo impacto. Serpiente salieron del lugar donde Naruto cayó y lo rodearon como una soga, por la impresión, reacciono tarde y las serpientes lo arrastraron hacia el acantilado, cayendo unos metros arriba de Naruto. Quirón solo los vio caer con asombro, para él, esta situación parecía como si la sacaran de una de esas caricaturas que existían hoy en día. El solo rezo para que ambos semidioses salieran vivos de donde se dirigían.

Lugar desconocido

Naruto y Karna fueron succionados remolino, Naruto maldecía en voz alta, mientras Karna maldecía a Naruto en silencio, cuando estuvieron cayendo, vio como las serpientes salían de las mangas de Naruto, que en ese momento lo miraba con una sonrisa tímida. Luego de estar cayendo por al menos una hora, los dos semidioses dejaron de volar por el aire y agua, para acabar en la corriente de un rio. Cuando ambos salieron del agua ambos miraron a sus alrededores, ambos estaban rodeados por tierra muerta, parecía que ninguna criatura viviente pudo sobrevivir, ya sean arboles o animales, todo el suelo estaba muerto con grandes cantidades de rocas saliendo de la superficie, el único lugar que estaba con vida, era el rio por donde vinieron.

Este rio,- comenzó Karna en un tono tranquilo- es el rio Estigia.

Si,- contesto Naruto viendo a sus alrededores- este lugar es el reino del dios Hades.

Ambos semidioses se quedaron en silencio. Hasta que Karna hablo.

Creo que deberíamos trabajar juntos para salir del infierno,- vio como Naruto lo miraba algo incrédulo- ambos sabemos que juntos tenemos más probabilidades de sobrevivir.

Si pero….- respondió algo dudoso- hace unas horas querías matarme.

Efectivamente,- respondió tranquilo- yo jure matarte, pero puedo esperar hasta tener una batalla fuera del infierno de Hades.

Naruto ante eso se quedo callado, luego estiro la mano hacia Karna con una sonrisa, y el peliblanco la estrecho con algo de cautela.

Al terminar la conversación, ambos semidioses empezaron a buscar una salida del infierno, los dos tenían pocas ideas con respecto a la salida, pero lo primero que tendrían que hacer era huir del rio Estigia, los dos semidioses sentían muchas presencias acercándose, por lo que ambos pensaron que los grim reaper sintieron su llegada al inframundo por el rio Estigia. Mientras que los dos semidioses podrían pelear contra un grupo de parcas, hacerlo delataría su presencia a Hades, y como el dios de los muertos no estaba en buenos términos con los olímpicos, probablemente los mataría.

Ya llevaban días corriendo, tratando de escapar de los territorios de Hades, los dos semidioses hablaron con respecto a donde ir, y pensaron que tenían más probabilidades de sobrevivir fuera de los territorios de Hades, por lo tanto, idearon un plan, correr lo más rápido que podían para escapar y llegar al territorio de los demonios, con ellos el resultado sería casi el mismo, pero tendrían más probabilidades de vivir. Los semidioses corrieron durante días, la única comida que comieron y la única bebida que bebieron fue la que Naruto tenía almacenada, para casos de emergencia. En el territorio de Hades toda la vida estaba muerta, por lo tanto no consiguieron nada para comer y beber. Por esa razón cuando vieron arboles y agua a lo lejos, ambos descendientes de dioses se sintieron muy aliviados, habían escapado de Hades.

Luego de correr unos cuantos kilómetros, ellos habían hecho un pequeño campamento temporal, Naruto sugirió que debían descansar por un día o dos después de tanto correr. Ambos estaban mirando una fogata, en sus espaldas estaban los huesos de un gran tigre que habían visto, hace unos 3 días se les habían acabado los alimentos almacenados, por lo que tenían mucha hambre, y prácticamente al ver un animal ellos saltaron para matarlo y cocinarlo. Karna tenía su mirada aburrida habitual, Naruto solo veía el fuego pensativo.

Karna,- llamo su atención Naruto volteando su mirada al peliblanco- cuál era el nombre de mi hermano mayor.

Naruto estaba algo intrigado, el no sabía que su padre había tenido algún otro hijo, y por lo dicho por su tío, hace muchos años dejaron de haber semidioses, además Karna no parecía mayor que él.

Su nombre era Arjuna,- contesto Karna ignorando la mirada de sorpresa de Naruto- ambos éramos rivales y habíamos jurado pelear con todo lo que teníamos y matarnos en un combate, el no cumplió, me mato con su arco y flecha mientras lo estaba esperando.

Naruto estuvo en silencio unos momentos, lo que le había dicho el otro semidiós no tenía sentido, solo hubo un hijo de Indra que tuvo el nombre de Arjuna y era rival con el hijo del dios del sol Suria, que también se llamaba Karna. El sabia que el Karna frente a sus ojos era hijo de Suria, pero no sabía porque hablaba como el Karna original. No tenía nada de sentido.

Quien eres exactamente,- hablo Naruto mirando a Karna a los ojos- se quien es tu padre, pero no entiendo quien eres.

Para decirlo de manera fácil,- respondió el peliblanco mirando a Naruto a los ojos- soy la reencarnación del Karna original, comparto sus recuerdos y parte de su alma.

Naruto ante eso abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, la persona frente a sus ojos tenia parte del alma del Karna original. Suria debía tener mucha fuerza todavía, para poder llamar el alma de su hijo muerto y reencarnarla en uno de su hijo actual.

Pero si eres la reencarnación del Karna original, significa que Karna no es tu verdadero nombre,- respondió Naruto mirando atentamente como el autoproclamado Karna habría levemente los ojos- porque tomaste ese nombre.

Cuando mi padre me tomo en su cuidado, sugirió que usara ese nombre para hacer orgulloso al Karna original,- contesto con una voz sin emociones- yo solo quería hacer sentir orgulloso a mi padre y a mi hermano mayor.

A qué edad Suria te acogió,- Naruto observo a Karna con atención, ambos sin mostrar emociones- y cuando hizo que el alma del Karna original reencarnara en ti.

Cuando mi madre murió mi padre fue a buscarme,- respondió Karna con su voz estoica- fue asesinada por los rebeldes cuando yo tenía 6 años, y luego de llegar a su palacio, mi padre comenzó el ritual para reencarnar.

Qué piensas de todo esto,- Naruto viendo que Karna lo miraba sin entender se corrigió- que sientes sobre todo esto, como te sientes sobre tu madre,- mientras hablaba la voz de Naruto se fue volviendo más apasionada- de que tu padre fuera a buscarte cuando tu madre murió, de reencarnar al Karna original en ti.

No me molesta mucho,- contesto Karna con su típica voz calmada y sin emociones- la mujer iba a morir tarde o temprano, no importa de qué manera, y mi padre lo hizo para que fuera fuerte.

No quiero saber lo que piensa el Karna con el que estoy hablando,- vio como el susodicho lo miraba algo confundido- quiero saber lo que el propietario original del cuerpo piensa,- en sus ojos se activo el Sharingan y entro en su mente para hurgar en sus recuerdos- lo que Amul piensa.

El semidiós de pelo blanco se quedo callado ante eso, luego bajo la vista, hasta que su pelo sombreaba sus ojos.

Solo hubo una persona en toda su vida que lo llamara por ese nombre, "Amul", su madre. El vivía junto a ella en la India, en un pueblo con conexiones con lo sobrenatural, había hecho amigos, pero nunca fue llamado por su nombre por ellos, solo se referían a él cómo mestizo o medio humano, nunca por su nombre. Amul significa valioso en hindi, y su madre le puso ese nombre porque para ella, era lo más valioso en el mundo, su madre se lo había contado una vez cuando tenía 5 años. Fue una vida buena, perfecta, eso le había dicho su madre cuando moría, mientras el lloraba en su pecho. Luego de eso, su padre apareció, pero él no sabía que era su padre, pero le creyó cuando le dijo su nombre y raza, ya que su madre le había dicho quien era su padre. Al irse junto a su padre y entrar al palacio, inmediatamente su padre quería reencarnar el alma del Karna original en su cuerpo. No sabía que responder y eligió lo que haría más orgulloso a su padre. Luego de reencarnar el alma de su hermano mayor nunca fue el mismo, la personalidad de Karna y Amul chocaban y sus almas se unían, quedando una personalidad nueva. Pero a veces tenia fugas de la personalidad que tenía cuando niño.

Yo…..- Amul/Karna hablo mientras sus hombros temblaban levemente- Yo pien….- Amul/Karna no lo notaba, pero algunas lagrimas escurrían por sus ojos mientras sus hombros temblaban- Yo odio esto- exclamo con la voz quebrada mientras rompía en un llanto- odio que mi madre muriera,- al llorar más fuerte, no noto como Naruto se sentaba a su lado y colocaba la mano en su hombro- odio que mi padre prefiera a Karna que a mí,- su llanto aumento mientras Naruto palmeaba su hombro para consolarlo- yo solo odio todo esto.

Naruto solo dejo que Amul/Karna se desahogara, el había visto sus recuerdos gracias a su Sharingan, y supo que nunca lloro por la muerte de su madre, nunca lloro por el favoritismo de Suria, por lo que tuvo que dejar que llorara sus penas.

Amul/Karna continúo llorando por más de una hora, con Naruto sin separarse de su lado y consolándolo, luego al terminar de llorar miro a Naruto que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Como prefieres que te llame,- pregunto Naruto viendo al semidiós- prefieres que te llame Amul o Karna.

Karna está bien,- el hijo de Suria vio como Naruto lo miraba con detenimiento- quiero hacer orgulloso a mi hermano,- respondió ganando una mirada de entendimiento de parte de Naruto- gracias por hacer eso, ahora siento que un gran peso ha sido quitado de mis hombros,- agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa, pero desapareció rápidamente y cambio a una mirada de cuestionamiento- pero porque hiciste eso.

Lo hice porque quería,- dijo Naruto, recibiendo una mirada de Karna que pedía una mejor explicación- me agradas Karna y me encantaría que fuéramos amigos.

Al escuchar eso, el nombrado abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, de todas las explicaciones del mundo, el semidiós de pelo blanco nunca espero esa, esas palabras lo hacían sentirse algo feliz.

Sera mejor que durmamos,- sugirió Naruto a Karna que todavía lo miraba impresionado- mañana hay que buscar un buen terreno para llamar poca atención.

Karna no contesto a sus palabras, solo observo cómo Naruto se iba a dormir, luego se quedo un tiempo pensando la situación, para suspirar y acostarse para dormir, no les preocupaba la vigilancia, Naruto había colocado runas para cancelar el olor y sonido que salía del área de su campamento y habían colocado algunas trampas para acabar con los invasores.

Al despertarse, Karna fue recibido con el olor a carne cocinada, y al mirar hacia delante vio como Naruto estaba cocinando otro tigre, solo que esta vez no lo estaba cocinando completamente, solo un poco de carne. Al ver que el otro semidiós había despertado, Naruto lo saludo sonriendo alegremente, el saludo fue correspondido de manera un poco incomoda por Karna. Al terminar de comer, los dos semidioses abandonaron su campamento, y ambos semidioses corrieron varios kilómetros, y sin que ellos supieran, se adentraron en territorio de un clan de diablos. Pero ellos eran inconscientes de ese hecho, Karna no sabía lo que buscaba Naruto, pero para el semidiós de pelo rubio, el lugar donde estaba era perfecto para terminar lo que empezaron.

Creo que aquí está bien,- hablo Naruto deteniéndose con Karna en su espalda, Naruto miro el cielo nocturno y continuo- en este lugar terminaremos la pelea.

Vas a pelear contra mí por voluntad propia,- pregunto Karna en un tono calmado- yo creía que tendría que obligarte.

Sí, yo peleare contra ti,- respondió tomando un poco de distancia, mientras equipaba su traje de batalla y llamaba a la Kusanagi- pero no peleare contra ti porque quiero,- obtuvo una mirada curiosa de Karna- peleare contigo asumiendo la responsabilidad de Arjuna, como su hermano menor, y proteger el honor de mi familia.

Eso te hace aun más digno de ser atravesado por esta lanza,- alabo mientras activaba su armadura y llamaba su lanza, apuntándola hacia Naruto- tienes la mirada de un orgulloso guerrero que lucha por proteger algo,- exclamo mientras tomaba su posición con su lanza y cuerpo brillando con una aura roja, Naruto también dejo salir su poder, manifestándose en un aura purpura con rayos azules saliendo de su espada y cuerpo, pero ambos dejaron salir todo su poder de repente, ocasionando destrucción donde estaban sus pies y los arboles se agitaran- aquí voy.

Ven- reto Naruto con un grito-.

En un segundo, ambos semidioses se lanzaron al ataque, produciendo una gran explosión de fuego y rayos de su impacto que ocasiono que los arboles más cercanos se rompieran. Lo que los dos no sabían, era que tenían espectadores, unos eran ciertos demonios de pelo rojo con sus esposas, y los últimos eran dos padres un poco orgullosos viendo la pelea de sus hijos.

Luego de impactar, Karna y Naruto median su fuerza y exudaban su poder, causando que el fuego y los rayos brillaran sobre ellos y levantando escombros por la fuerza, hasta que volvieron a tomar su distancia. Karna a unos metros de distancia, envió una gran ola de fuego que parecía lava por su gran calor, Naruto al ver la ola que se acercaba rápidamente levanto su espada, y corto el aire, enviando una gran hoja de vacío que corto en dos la ola de fuego y unas grandes rocas que estaban en el aire por su choque anterior , luego corrió a luchar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra Karna, activando su Sharingan, obteniendo la superioridad en el área del combate a mano, pudiendo esquivar y contraatacar los pesados golpes de la lanza de Karna, y ambos se introdujeron en una gran pelea, donde Naruto tenía ventaja. Karna viendo que Naruto tenía ventaja en el combate gracias a sus ojos, decidió hacer algunos ataques a distancia. Al golpear la punta de su lanza al suelo, produjo un gran pilar de fuego, y viendo que Naruto tomo su distancia, creo cuatro extrañas lanzas de energía divina y lanzo dos contra él, y Naruto al ver que eran peligrosas, las esquivo, y cuando impactaron produjeron una explosión que derretía el suelo y mandaba a volar los arboles, pero tuvo que seguir saltando y esquivando cuando las dos lanzas restantes volaron hacia él, pero no vio que se dirigía a una trampa, porque cuando toco el suelo, vio arriba de su cabeza, 14 extrañas lanzas que iban a impactar en su cabeza, por lo que tuvo que protegerse con su Susanoo. Al impactar, ocurrió una explosión que podría rivalizar con un estallido de un arma nuclear, el suelo se rompió y derritió por el calor, fue como un mini terremoto, todos los arboles salieron volando, y el humo negro que formo la explosión formo un gran hongo con pequeños rayos. El semidiós de pelo blanco noto por la lluvia y los rayos que la tormenta estaba sobre sus cabezas, una gran tormenta, luego vio como todo el humo que ocasiono su ataque desapareció por una corriente de aire, y Naruto estaba en medio de la zona de la explosión con un gran ente rodeándolo, con forma de un humanoide con cuernos y una sonrisa. Naruto adentro del Susanoo tenía ambos ojos con sus venas marcadas y un poco de sangre bajando por sus mejillas, tenía unas cuantas quemaduras y su ropa estaba algo chamuscada, pero un Chidori brillaba en su mano izquierda, al levantarlo, los rayos del cielo se unieron a su técnica personal. Los rugidos empezaron a sonar, grandes criaturas se movían entre las nubes, y Naruto al bajar su mano, envió a Karna el mismo número de lanzas que le impactaron. Desde el cielo, 14 grandes Kirin descendieron, todos en dirección a Karna. El semidiós de pelo blanca solo pudo protegerse y prepararse para el impacto, cuando los Kirin llegaron a su objetivo, un enorme pilar de electricidad descendió sobre Karna, tan grande y poderoso que causo que la tierra se partiera y enormes rocas volaran, como un mini terremoto. Cuando el pilar se desvaneció, Karna estaba un poco ileso, la armadura logro protegerlo un poco, pero no lo suficiente, el semidiós miro a Naruto que estaba a unos metros de distancia para luego colocar la mano derecha sobre su ojo derecho y concentrarse, humo empezó a salir de su ojo, retirando la mano de su ojo, un rápido rayo laser rojo salió disparado hacia Naruto, que logro esquivarlo por poco, el rayo impacto en el suelo y siguió su camino, y Karna al doblar y levantar su vista, causo que el rayo siguiera el camino de sus ojos. Todos los sitios afectados durante el trayecto del rayo explotaron con una explosión de fuego y tierra derretida por la intensidad del fuego y el calor, olas de tierra derretida que tenían una apariencia a lava estaban por todas partes, pero Naruto, corriendo hacia Karna, pasando por dentro de una gran ola de lava, tenía la intención de cortar al semidiós hijo de Suria, pero él lo esquivo saltando y permaneciendo en el aire, ocasionando que el sitio donde impacto la estocada de Naruto se destruyera y un cráter se formara. Karna al estar en el aire, tenía la intención de rebelar uno de los secretos de su lanza, susurrando su nombre y luego gritándolo, lanzo su lanza encendida en fuego.

 _ **O Brahma, se mi maldición**_ **,** __Brahmastra Kundala **.**

Uno de los secretos de su lanza, era que es parte un astra, un arma de los dioses dada por el mismo Brahma, tenía la potencia para ser un misil que destruiría un país.

Naruto vio como la lanza rodeada de fuego creció hasta parecerse un mini sol viajando rápidamente a su dirección. Tomando una decisión precipitada, formo con su espada santa un pilar de energía santa, divina y rayos, con la esperanza de cortar en dos el misil, no podía protegerse con su Susanoo, ya había forzado mucho el Mangekyō.

Cuando Naruto corto el misil, lo dividió en dos, haciendo que la mayor parte de la gran explosión ocurrió a su alrededor y no sobre él, salvándose de recibir un daño mayor, pero no salió ileso. Luego al ver la lava enfrente de sus ojos y a su alrededor, giro su espada enviando una gran hoja de vacio a su alrededor, cortando y separando el fuego y lava. Naruto vio como Karna estaba en el aire, a una buena distancia, y convoco unos rayos del cielo para atacarlo, luego agitando su katana, envió un gran torrente de energía eléctrica que destruyo todo a su paso, provocando que Karna se moviera para esquivarlos.

Aun con esto no puedo acabarlo,- Karna tuvo que esquivar una gigante esfera de rayos azules que se dirigía en su dirección- y resistió mi astra, impresionante, tu voluntad de guerrero es admirable.

Karna estaba feliz y un poco enojado. Estaba enojado porque había usado uno de los secretos de su lanza, y ataques muy poderosos, pero no lo había vencido, pero estaba feliz porque su nuevo rival le estaba dando un combate digno de un gran guerrero. Pero el había tomado dos de sus mejores ataques, podrán seguir a si siempre, pero eso no cambiaria las cosas, tendría que usar su ataque final para acabar la pelea y ganar.

Parece que en mi estado actual no es suficiente para derrotarte,- dijo mientras un gran calor desprendía de él, haciendo que Naruto se preparase- por lo tanto, para hacerlo, necesito usar el ataque destructivo definitivo- exclamo mientras flotaba en el aire y elevaba su mano derecha apuntando al cielo, la gema en su pecho comenzó a brillar y su armadura se desvanecía en energía roja que tenia apariencia a fuego-.

Luego de hacer eso, una lanza que Naruto conocía muy bien apareció en su mano. Al aparecer, Karna empezó a expulsar una gran aura y un gran pilar de fuego ascendió al cielo, que ocasiono que el suelo se rompiera, las rocas volaban al aire, pero eran derretidas por el intenso calor que exudaba Karna, todo a su alrededor se empezó a derretir a una gran velocidad, causando que ambos semidioses estén en un enorme cráter, Karna estaba flotando mientras Naruto estaba en el suelo, rodeado de fuego y pisando la lava, con un poco de sudor en su cuerpo, de repente una gran corriente de aire provino de Karna, causando que todo el fuego y la lava se agite, el suelo se rompa y el pilar de fuego en Karna aumente de intensidad, haciendo que las nubes desaparecieran y pintando el cielo sobre sus cabezas de rojo.

Naruto Uzumaki,- grito Karna mientras estaba en el aire, su pelo volaba hacia arriba por la gran corriente de aire de su aura, la lanza estaba en su mano derecha mientras apuntaba al cielo, múltiples explosiones salían de él y en su espalda un sol tomaba forma- tu eres mi rival en esta vida, por lo que, yo te dedico mi más grande ataque, que contiene mi máximo poder y toda mi voluntad, en un golpe que lo extinguirá todo.

Naruto al oír eso sonrió, esta pelea se decidiría ahora, ambos usarían su ataque final, por lo que Naruto tendría que usar la Kusanagi no Tsurugi en su máximo esplendor.

Conoce la misericordia del rey de los dioses- exclamo Karna mientras unas plumas de forma extraña salían de un disco en su espalda-.

Encontrada dentro del dragón serpiente- grito Naruto corriendo con su espada envuelta en energía azul, purpura y rayos-.

Un solo golpe, provoca la extinción- Karna apunto su lanza hacia Naruto y se preparaba para atacar-.

Su poder equipara al de los dioses- Naruto estaba a punto de desatar su ataque, igual que Karna-.

Se reducido a cenizas, _**o 'Sol quédate hasta la muerte,**_ Vasavi Shakti- Karna grito mientras soltaba su ataque con la forma de un rayo de luz que crecía hasta parecer un sol-.

Destrúyelo, Kusanagi- Naruto balanceo su espada y soltó su técnica como un gran pilar de energía santa, divina y rayos.

Al soltar sus ataques, ambos poderes chocaron, ambos se mantenían en una pelea por la igualdad. Naruto para ayudarse, concentro más rayos, tantos que un gran pilar de energía eléctrica salía de su cuerpo, pero aun con eso, ambos ataques estaban igualados. Todo se convirtió en una batalla de voluntad, pero Naruto al ver que solo podía ganar usando su Mangekyō, decidió usarlo.

Amaterasu (Iluminación celestial).

Al decir eso, las venas de su ojo izquierdo se marcaron y sangre bajo por su mejilla, el fuego negro empezó a competir contra el gran sol sobre su cabeza. Naruto y Karna gritaron en sintonía, Naruto por el dolor y esfuerzo que hacían sus ojos, su visión había comenzado a desvanecerse. Continuaron así por más de un minuto, pero todo se detuvo cuando los dos ataques ocasionaron una gran explosión, que aniquilo todo a los alrededores.

Cuando todo se quedo en silencio, el paisaje antes hermoso, ahora se parecía a los terrenos de Hades, con la tierra muerta y desbordando de lava, fuego negro esparcido por toda la tierra, por kilómetros a la redonda, todo el paisaje estaba destruido.

Naruto y Karna estaban en el suelo, ambos agotados y sin energía para continuar, lo dieron todo en ese ataque.

Naruto se levanto con algo de dificultad, camino lentamente a Karna que estaba un poco lejos, y lo estaba mirando mientras se sentaba con esfuerzo. Luego de llegar a su lado, el semidiós rubio se sentó con un suspiro, mientras era observado por Karna con una mirada algo curiosa. El hijo de Suria estudio el aspecto de Naruto, había sangre seca en su rostro, algunas quemaduras en su cuerpo, y su ropa estaba casi destruida. Después se miro a sí mismo, al desactivar su armadura era más vulnerable a los ataques, tenía algunas heridas en su cuerpo, pero lo que más tenía era agotamiento, nunca en su vida había peleado con alguien que lo haya dejado tan agotado. Lo que esperaba de su rival. Ambos semidioses permanecieron en silencio, pero Naruto rompió el silencio.

Creo que esto es un empate,- dijo entre risas- tu qué crees.

En definitiva, esto es un empate,- exclamo mientras intentaba levantarse sin éxito- deberíamos irnos de aquí, nuestra pelea habrá llamado la atención.

Ahora que pasara,- de repente pregunto Naruto mirando a Karna- seguirás tratando de matarme y cumplir tu juramento.

Yo jure que iba a matarte,- exclamo Karna mirando a Naruto- pero,- el semidiós de pelo blanco miro a su primo con una pequeña, casi invisible sonrisa- nunca dije cuando iba a matarte- su sonrisa se expandió un poco cuando escucho las risas de Naruto, pero la borro- puedes pararte.

Sí, creo que sí,- respondió entre risas mientras intentaba levantarse sin éxito- no puedo, si nos ayudamos los dos, tal vez podríamos levantarse.

Al sugerir eso, ambos semidioses se ayudaron a pararse, y luego ambos caminaron juntos utilizándose como muleta improvisada. Los dos se fueron con dificultad, estaban en un cráter gigante y en su condición actual era muy difícil salir.

Con unos padres orgullosos

Ahora mismo podemos ver a dos personas, ambas viendo la pelea de los semidioses. Una era el dios Indra, no había cambiado nada en todos los años desde el nacimiento de Naruto, solo que ahora tenía una sombra sobre sus ojos, mientras sus hombros temblaban levemente. El otro era un hombre, era alto, igual que Indra, tenia pelo blanco y ojos azules, solo un poco menos brillantes que Indra, estaba usando una camisa azul, pantalones negros y zapatos, ahora tenía una sonrisa mientras miraba la pelea terminar.

Ambos son fuertes,- alabo con una sonrisa y una voz calmada- Karna usa bien tu lanza, no lo crees Ind…

El dios no pudo terminar de hablar porque su sonrisa tranquila se convirtió en una de gracia, por cómo se veía su hermano. Indra había levantado la mirada y observaba a su hijo caminar junto a su sobrino con orgullo en sus ojos, tanto que una pequeña lagrima se escapo de su ojo. Indra comenzaba a odiar el futuro, no sabía qué razón había llevado a su yo futuro a ceder su trono a su hijo, pero sea cual sea la razón, la odiaba, si se hubiera llevado a su hijo, habría perdido su trono, pero era seguro que habría ganado la guerra. Pero amaba a su trono más que a su hijo. Si hubiera una oportunidad de que su hijo estuviera en su ejército sin que se convirtiera en el futuro emperador, la tomaría, sin importar el costo.

Estoy tan orgulloso,- dijo Indra limpiando una lagrima que se le cayó del ojo- ese es mi hijo- exclamo Indra señalando a Naruto con una sonrisa de puro orgullo-.

Ellos tendrán un gran futuro por delante,- hablo riendo Suria- solo espero que los diablos sean algo compasivos.

Eso no pasara,- dijo Indra en un tono más serio- ambos sabemos que a los diablos les encanta el poder, y los dos mocosos tienen eso a montones. Creo que hay que ayudarlos.

Estas seguro,- pregunto a su hermano, recibiendo una afirmación- deja que yo lo haga, tú no tienes una buena relación con tu hijo.

Si,- respondió Indra mirando a su hijo con una mirada un poco extraña- tienes razón.

Con los semidioses

Ambos semidioses llevaban caminando un buen rato, habían salido del cráter con mucho esfuerzo, pero al lograrlo, tuvieron que empezar a moverse más rápido. Si alguien había sentido la pelea, seguro estaba por llegar, y los semidioses no podían pelear en su estado actual. Pero ellos se detuvieron al sentir lo mismo.

Estaban rodeados, por diez presencias, seis de ellas estaban a su alrededor mientras que cuatro estaban en frente de ellos, a unos metros de distancia. Todas se sentían poderosas, pero las cuatro frente a ellos mas, si tuvieran que categorizarlos en términos de diablos, diría que dos de ellos eran de clase alta, uno de clase Maō (Rey Demonio) y el último era el que más preocupaba a los dos, su poder fácilmente aplastaba a ambos.

Pueden salir,-dijo Naruto en voz alta- sabemos que están ahí.

Está bien,- dijo una voz amigable, y cuatro demonios aparecieron frente a sus ojos- no se preocupen, no les aremos daño.

Dos de ellos tenían el cabello rojo, de un color rojo sangre, lucían casi idénticos, solo que uno era mayor que el otro. El mayor no se veía mayor de 30 años, tenía su pelo muy largo y una barba bien recortada en su barbilla, usaba ropa muy formal de color negro, el otro también las usaba pero sobre ella tenía una gran túnica, su pelo le llegaba a sus hombros y no aparentaba tener más de 20 años. Fueron las mujeres las que hicieron a Naruto sonrojar, Karna también se sonrojo, pero lo disimulo bien. Ambas mujeres eran muy hermosas que no aparentaban ser mayores de 20 años. Una de ellas usaba un vestido blanco con unos guantes blancos que cubrían sus brazos casi por completo, tenía el pelo marrón que llegaba hasta sus hombros, ojos purpuras, y sus senos eran enormes, Naruto creía que eran un poco más pequeños que los de Tsukuyomi. La otra mujer destacaba por la ropa que usaba, un traje de mucama francés azul y blanco con mangas largas y una diadema de mucama blanca sobre su cabeza, con lápiz labial rojo en sus labios, su pelo era de un color plateado, casi idéntico al de Tsukuyomi, le llega hasta su espalda con una larga trenza en cada lado de su cabeza con pequeños moños azules y en su espalda termina en dos trenzas gemelas.

Ehhhh,- Sirzechs quedo algo extrañado cuando los dos semidioses lo ignoraron olímpicamente, escucho una pequeña risita a su lado y volteando, vio a su madre riendo en su mano y su esposa con su mirada estoica habitual, por lo que al mirar de nuevo a los semidioses gano una mirada de entendimiento- oigan!- grito, provocando que los semidioses dejaran de mirar a su esposa y madre- hola, mi nombre es Sirzechs Lucifer, ellos son mis padres y esposa,- se presento señalando a sus padres y a Grayfia- me podrían decir que hacen en los territorios del clan Gremori.

Karna iba a contestar, pero Naruto hablo primero, diciendo algo que hizo a Karna golpear su mano en su cara con exasperación.

Ella es tu madre,- pregunto en un tono incrédulo, señalando a la mujer de pelo marrón que se reía con su mano tapando sus risitas- pero…..

Deja que yo hable,- Karna silencio a Naruto al descubrir algo importante- dijiste que te llamabas Sirzechs Lucifer, por lo tanto, significa que eres uno de los Yondai Maō (Cuatro Grandes Reyes Demonios), Lucifer concretamente.

Naruto se impresiono y reprendió ante eso, estaba tan concentrado en ver a esas mujeres que no escucho todo lo que dijo el demonio, tenía que poner en orden sus hormonas.

Sí, soy el,- respondió Lucifer con una sonrisa- pero no responden mi pregunta,- exigió en un tono algo infantil, ganando una mirada de su esposa, que causo que tragara saliva- estábamos tomando el té cuando escuchamos las explosiones y vimos su pelea,- dijo en un tono algo nervioso- fue genial!- grito de nuevo en un tono infantil, haciendo que su esposa lo tomara del brazo, ocasionando que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda- quiero decir, fue una pelea muy buena, pero permitan que presente a mi familia,- dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de su esposa- ella es Grayfia Lucifage,- luego señalo a sus padres que sonreían amablemente- ellos son mis padres, Zeoticus Gremory y Venelana Gremory,- los presento para luego mirar a ambos semidioses con su sonrisa amable- ahora que nos presentamos, podrían hacer lo mismo.

Ustedes son los Gremory,- grito Naruto, soltando a Karna que se tambaleo un poco y miro a Naruto con curiosidad, el semidiós camino hacia Sirzechs con gran dificultad, ganando miradas curiosas de los demonios de cabeza roja y Venelana, pero Grayfia lo miraba con desconfianza- ustedes son los que rescataron a Akeno,- dijo Naruto parándose frente a Lucifer y colocar sus manos en sus hombros.- por favor, dime como esta, dime si….

Pero Naruto fue interrumpido cuando Sirzechs coloco sus manos en los brazos de Naruto dándole una mirada más curiosa.

Los demonios estaban más curiosos ahora por los invasores. Al principio creían que era una especie de ataque al sentir dos presencias cruzando su territorio, pero luego vieron la pelea, quedando levemente fascinados al ver a dos adolecentes con tanto poder y armas de gran calibre. Sirzechs especialmente estaba emocionado de conocerlos, para él, era como verse a su yo más joven, por eso llamo a toda su nobleza y al terminar la pelea se dirigió a buscar a los niños. Cuando llego frente a ellos, estaba más fascinado por su presencia, sin duda se sentían poderosos y raros, sentía una presencia divina pero no como la de un dios, eso solo lo hizo más curioso. Su lado diablo pedía a gritos que esos dos jóvenes se aliaran con los demonios, pero el lado más paterno le decía que esos dos jóvenes merecían el derecho de la duda. Cuando llego con ellos y el adolecente los descubrió, se enojo un poco cuando vio que los jóvenes adultos miraban a su madre y esposa, pero luego se acordó que eran adolecentes hormonales. El recordaba cuando estaba en esa edad y al ver a Grayfia por primera vez, literalmente babeo un poco, por lo que los jóvenes tenían más control que él, eso era admirable. Pero sin duda se sentía más curioso ahora, el chico aparentemente conocía a la pieza reina de su pequeña Ria-tan, eso le llamaba mucho la atención.

Como conoces a la pequeña Akeno-chan- pregunto a Naruto mientras lo miraba expectante-.

Yo soy su amigo,- respondió Naruto con un poco de impaciencia, apretando un poco más fuerte los hombros del diablo- dime como esta, yo la estuve buscando por meses cuando desapareció, mi tío me dijo que ella había sido salvada por los Gremory.

Sí, mi hermanita pequeña, Ria-tan junto con mi caballero la salvaron,- Grayfia solo suspiro ante lo siscon que era el rey demonio- ella está bien, Akeno-chan y Ria-tan son amigas, ella ahora está durmiendo con Ria-tan

Al escuchar eso, Naruto sintió mucho alivio, sintió que un gran peso salía de sus hombros, su tío le conto como eran los diablos, avariciosos, egoístas, ellos prácticamente representaban cada uno de los 7 pecados capitales, pero escucho que los Gremory eran más cariñosos con su servidumbre. Le enojaba que Akeno fuera casi una esclava, pero por lo escuchado, Akeno era amiga de la heredera del clan.

Gracias por todo,- dijo Naruto mientras sonreía alegre y cansado hacia Sirzechs- muchas…..

Naruto no pudo terminar cuando se desmayo, la pelea con Karna y tantas emociones lo dejaron muy fatigado, estaba por caerse pero el rey demonio lo atrapo con una mirada un poco preocupada.

Oye!,- gritaba Sirzechs mientras sacudía muy fuerte el cuerpo en sus brazos- mocoso despierta!- gritaba aun más fuerte, tanto que a Karna se le escurrió una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza, mientras miraba como el demonio sacudía aun mas fuerte a su rival- dije que despier…

Lucifer no pudo terminar de gritar cuando sintió la penetrante mirada de su esposa sobre su nuca, temblando mucho, uso a Naruto como un escudo humano para crear una barrera entre su esposa y el, ocasionado que su esposa lo mirara con mas enojo y Karna se le agrandara la gota en su nuca.

Podrían terminar con eso,- llamo la atención Karna, causando que Grayfia lo mirara con enojo por ser irrespetuoso y Sirzechs con curiosidad- Naruto necesita descansar, aunque lo pidamos, es claro que ustedes no nos dejaran ir,- acuso Karna mientras miraba con ojos un poco frios a los demonios- por lo tanto, podrían al menos dejar a Naruto y a mi descansar.

Entonces el mocoso se llama Naruto-kun,- dijo Sirzechs mientras acomodaba a Naruto en su espalda- y cómo te llamas tu joven, nos puedes decir tu nombre.

Que otra opción tengo,- hablo con un suspiro- mi nombre es Karna.

Bien Karna-kun, vamos a dirigirnos hacia el castillo, puedes caminar.

El semidiós camino sin ayuda, y siguió a los demonios al gran castillo. Solo esperaba que Naruto se despertara pronto. El vigilaría mientras dormía, no quería que los demonios intentaran algo contra su rival.

Nota del autor

Gracias por leer esto: Yo borre la primera historia en la cuenta uzuindra por tener problemas con la cuenta, cree esta cuenta nueva uzuindra.2 para escribir de nuevo, no sé si se pueda hacer, pero voy a intentarlo.

La armadura y lanza de Karna es la que usa en Fate Apocrypha, el Mangekyō de Naruto tiene el diseño del Mangekyō Sharingan de sasuke en Naruto shippuden, dentro de poco cuando se implante los ojos de Indra, su diseño cambiara al Mangekyō Eterno.

Vasavi Shakti funciona de manera distinta que en Fate Apocrypha, en fate solo puede usarse una vez, aquí Karna puede usarla cuando quiera, pero solo la usara cuando deba hacer un ataque definitivo, y hacerlo lo dejara muy agotado.


	5. Un capitán

Naruto, el legado del emperador celestial

Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 5: Un capitán

Karna se estaba impacientando. Estuvo esperando por un día que Naruto despertara y ya estaba sintiendo los efectos del agotamiento, creía que ya se había quedado dormido unas veces. Agradecía a todas las deidades que conocía por el hecho de que los Gremory no sean como el resto de los demonios. Si fueran demonios normales, sin duda habrían intentado matarlos o reclutarlos en sus noblezas por su poder y armas sagradas.

Estaban en una habitación en el gran castillo de los Gremory. Karna estaba en un sillón a poca distancia de la cama, tenía los ojos pegados a la puerta y no parpadeaba. Con su pelo blanco, piel pálida y las ojeras bajo sus ojos lo hacían parecer un zombi. Cuando habían llegado al castillo Gremory, fueron atendidos por las sirvientas y curados. Los dos semidioses solo estaban usando su ropa interior, y en las zonas de su pecho y algunos sitios en su cuerpo tenían vendas en ellas. Naruto estaba durmiendo en una gran cama, inconsciente de todo a su alrededor. Pero de repente empezó a moverse y abrir lentamente los ojos.

Que paso,- dijo despertando, tratando de mirar a su alrededor, pero su vista se nublo, durante unos segundos solo pude ver borroso hasta que su visión volvió, todo ante la mirada de Karna, que estaba mirando atentamente a Naruto- Karna, ¿yo me desmaye?

Si,- contesto el semidiós algo aliviado- te desmayaste cuando el demonio Lucifer te hablo de esa mujer que conoces, luego de eso nos llevaron a su castillo y curaron nuestras heridas.

¡Akeno está aquí!,- exclamo Naruto levantando su torso cubierto de vendas de la cama- donde esta, quiero verla.

No sé donde esta esa mujer llamada Akeno,- contesto Karna algo curioso por la relación que tenia Naruto con esa mujer- el castillo es muy grande, luego de dejarnos en esta habitación se fueron.

A Naruto no le importaba eso, el iba a encontrar a Akeno, quería verla. Desde que desapareció y la busco, siempre quiso verla para asegurarse que estaba bien. Ahora estaba en el mismo castillo, tenía que encontrarla ahora. Quitándose las vendas del cuerpo, se levanto de la cama, sin importarle que estuviera en ropa interior y fue a buscar a Akeno, con Karna siguiéndolo de cerca.

 **Con los demonios**

Himejima Akeno estaba algo curiosa. Ahora ella estaba sentada junto a su mejor amiga, Rias Gremory, en una gran mesa tomando té junto a los Gremory, Grayfia estaba detrás de Sirzechs con su mirada sin emociones, como de costumbre.

Lo que le daba curiosidad era que Sirzechs no dejaba de verla con una expresión de curiosidad, en lugar de estar sobre su hermana pequeña como el siscon que era. Ella sabía sobre las excentricidades del rey demonio, desde que llego al castillo Gremory cuando tenía diez años y fue rescatada por Rias junto al caballero de Sirzechs, Souji Okita, había visto de primera mano las locuras del rey demonio. Era una suerte que Grayfia estuviera para detenerlo.

Cuando Akeno estaba a punto de decir algo, Sirzechs hablo.

Dime Akeno-chan,- pregunto el demonio con una sonrisa y sin quitar su expresión de curiosidad, ganando miradas de atención del resto de su familia- conoces algún chico en especial.

Que quiere decir Sirzechs-sama,- respondió la pregunta con otra- si conozco a alguien en especial.

Veras,- contesto Sirzechs sonriendo alegremente- nosotros nos encontramos con alguien hace unas horas,- dijo sin quitar su sonrisa- era un adolecente rubio, ojos azules, guapo, dijo que te conocía, el estaba buscándote desesperado, salto sobre mi cuando descubrió en que territorio estaba, y me preguntaba sobre cómo estaba Akeno,- enumeraba el demonio, expandiendo un poco su sonrisa cuando vio como la cara de la demonio reencarnada se expandía con sorpresa y esperanza- dijo que se llamaba Uzumaki Naruto-kun- vio como Akeno sonreía muy feliz- lo conoces, verdad.

Si,- contesto con una voz suave y una sonrisa feliz, pero la sonrisa gano algo de añoranza al recordar todas las cosas que hacían juntos, las veces en que jugaban, los paseos por el pueblo, cuando se bañaban junto a su madre o juntos, se lo pedía ella porque sino nunca lo haría, aunque recordaba que cuando Naruto cumplió diez años, se había negado rotundamente a bañarse con ella o su madre, eso la enojaba, ella quería bañarse con él, ahora más porque el había crecido y ella también había crecido, ahora con 11 años media 1.42, la mejor manera de definirla era como una loli un poco más desarrollada y continuando en desarrollo, no tanto pero si para alguien de su edad, la prueba de eso era su amiga Rias que tenía su edad pero no estaba tan desarrollada como ella, seguramente Naruto tendría muchos músculos por su entrenamiento, se habría vuelto más lindo y habrá crecido, en la altura y otras aéreas- jejeje.

Todas las personas en la habitación miraron como Akeno estuvo en silencio por unos momentos, seguramente perdida en sus recuerdos, pero rompió el silencio cuando su cara gano un gran sonrojo y empezó a soltar risitas, unas risitas que Rias conocía muy bien. Rias era la mejor amiga de Akeno, por lo que era normal para ellas hacer todo juntas, hasta dormir en la misma cama, aunque Rias lo hacía desnuda, era más cómodo así para ella. Casi todas las noches, Akeno tenía sueños, algunos eran pesadillas donde Rias la ayudaba a dormir, pero otros eran sueños donde Akeno soltaba las mismas risitas con un sonrojo igual en la cara mientras susurraba el nombre de Naruto.

Rias miro a su amiga con una gota escurriendo por su nuca, había descubierto muchas cosas de su amiga en el tiempo que estuvieron juntas. Una de esas cosas era que ella era una sádica y masoquista, la otra era que es una pervertida cuando se trataba de este "Naruto".

Akeno,- Rias trato de llamar su atención, pero Akeno no la escuchaba, causando que suspirara y que los otros en la habitación, menos Grayfia, rieran- Akeno.

Akeno salió de su mundo cuando sintió que alguien la sacudía, miro a la causante viendo como ella tenía una expresión en blanco. Sabiendo que había vuelto a soñar despierta, Akeno se disculpó, causado más risas en la habitación, que la hicieron sonrojar un poco por la vergüenza.

Akeno-chan, Ria-tan,- Rias solo suspiro ante lo siscon que era su hermano- anoche recuerdan los ligeros temblores que hubo.

Si,- respondió Rias con Akeno asistiendo a su lado- eran temblores muy fuertes, hubo un terremoto.

No, los temblores eran los jóvenes Naruto-kun y Karna-kun que estuvieron peleando,- eso causo que las dos niñas se sorprendieran mucho- ahora ellos están descansando,- Sirzechs vio como Akeno se levantó y estaba a punto de hablar, seguro preguntaría donde estaba Naruto, pero el rey demonio hablo- espera,- su voz gano un tinte serio, algo raro viniendo de él, solo era serio cuando su familia estaba en problemas- Akeno-chan, quiero que me digas si Naruto-kun es peligroso,- vio como ella mostraba confusión- Naruto-kun junto con Karna-kun son muy poderosos, quiero saber si Naruto-kun haría algo que nos perjudicara.

Naruto-kun no haría eso!,- exclamo Akeno en un grito- el es una buena persona, no nos haría daño.

Sirzechs estaba a punto de preguntar más cosas, como si conocía a los padres de Naruto, o si conocía toda su fuerza, pero no pudo porque todos tuvieron que posar su vista en una de las puertas de la sala. Detrás de esa puerta, se escuchaban los gritos de las sirvientas, por lo que podían escuchar, les estaban ordenando a alguien que se detuviera. De repente la puerta fue abierta de un golpe, el causante de eso fue un Naruto medio desnudo, mostrando a todos su cuerpo marcado y musculoso con algunas cicatrices en la zona del pecho, una con forma de X en el lado derecho de sus abdominales y una en su bíceps derecho. Se veía agitado, seguramente por correr por todo el castillo.

Naruto miro a todos los ocupantes de la sala, y sus ojos se posaron en Akeno, que todavía estaba sentada en su silla, viendo a Naruto con asombro y felicidad. Naruto la miro, su rostro gano una sonrisa, soltaba ligeras risitas, con unas pequeñas lagrimas escurriéndose por sus ojos, luego camino rápidamente hacia Akeno, mientras ella se levantaba y corría para luego saltar en sus brazos, abrazándolo y rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, siendo levantada por Naruto entre risas. Akeno estaba llorando mientras Naruto soltaba unas pequeñas lágrimas. Ellos siguieron en su abrazo, la niña llorando en su hombro mientras el semidiós solo acariciaba su espala y pelo.

Toda esta conmovedora escena fue vista por los demonios, que veían con curiosidad y ternura a la pareja y por Karna que los veía con curiosidad.

Siguieron abrazándose, sin importarles las personas a su alrededor cuando Sirzechs tosió un poco, como no lo escucharon, tuvo que toser mientras golpeaba un poco la mesa. Luego de eso, Naruto sintió que todos los observaban mientras que Akeno veía las sonrisas de Venelana y Rias, causando que se sonrojara. Naruto bajo a Akeno mientras ella retiraba los brazos de su cuello con resistencia, y luego volvió a arrodillarse frente a Akeno para hablar mientras colocaba una mano en su cabeza, acariciando su pelo con una sonrisa feliz.

Creciste mucho,- dijo Naruto sin cambiar su sonrisa- eres muy hermosa ahora.

Q-Que dices,- balbuceaba algo sonrojada por los halagos- también creciste mucho.

Naruto de repente poso su mirada sobre Rias, que lo miraba a los ojos con un poco de curiosidad.

Eres tú la que rescato a Akeno, no,- pregunto Naruto viendo a Rias, obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa, Naruto fue hacia la heredera del clan Gremory, ganando miradas de todos en la sala, se colocó en una rodilla para luego tomar las pequeñas manos de Rias con las suyas que eran significativamente más grandes. Estuvo mirando a Rias, que se había sonrojado un poco por su toque gentil y sentir sus grandes manos algo callosas, para luego besar tiernamente ambas manos, causando diferentes reacciones-.

Rias se había sonrojado tanto como su cabello, sus padres se reían de ella por estar tan roja, Akeno miraba un poco celosa a Rias por robarle la atención de Naruto, Karna solo miraba a Naruto sin emociones con Grayfia siguiendo su ejemplo, pero fue la de Sirzechs la reacción más llamativa.

El rey demonio miraba enojado al semidiós. Estaba furioso, como se atrevía a besar a su Ria-tan, era su hermanita, era suya y de nadie más. Por eso se levanto de su silla con su cara que mostraba pura furia para gritar.

Mocoso!,- su ojos estaban rojos de la furia,- ella es mi Ria-tan, solo yo puedo besar…

Lucifer no pudo terminar de hablar cuando su esposa coloco su mano en su hombro y apretó muy fuerte. Sirzechs tembló de miedo cuando vio la mirada de su esposa, esa mirada fría y sin emociones que le retaba a seguir hablando para poder castigarlo. Por lo que hizo lo que cualquier hombre que temía a su esposa haría. Disculparse por gritar.

Gracias por salvar a Akeno,- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, mirando a la cara de Rias sin soltar sus mano, ignorando la mirada de odio de Lucifer- ella es muy importante para mí.

N-No es nada,- respondió Rias sonrojándose por su sonrisa, como Akeno cuando Naruto menciono que ella era muy importante para él- ella también es muy importante para mí, somos mejores amigas.

Cuando Rias dijo eso, ella y Akeno compartieron una sonrisa, que Naruto también compartía cuando se levanto y miro a Sirzechs.

También gracias a ti por dejarme venir,- agradeció Naruto, haciendo que Sirzechs olvidara su furia anterior para sonreír amablemente- te llamabas Sirzechs?

Si, Naruto-kun,- respondió sin dejar de sonreír- podrías sentarte con nosotros, tenemos cosas de que hablar.

Pero Naruto miro a Karna que se estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta cerrada.

Karna,- llamo su atención, haciendo que su mano parara cuando estuvo por tomar la perrilla de la puerta- a dónde vas.

Voy a buscar ropa,- respondió- tal vez a ti no te importe caminar casi desnudo, pero a mí sí.

Cuando dijo eso, abrió la puerta, causando que una pequeña niña chocara con su musculoso abdomen, mientras que Karna no estaba tan marcado como Naruto, aún tenía unos músculos en su cuerpo y era engañosamente fuerte.

Era una niña muy pequeña, Karna creía que no debía tener más de 9 años, tenía pelo blanco como la nieve, con dos flequillos largos que llegan casi hasta los hombros, con varios flequillos sueltos colgando en su frente, mientras que en la parte trasera tiene el pelo corto, tiene un broche de pelo con la forma de la cabeza de un gato en ambos lados de su cabeza, piel blanca, sus ojos son color avellana y tiene un lindo vestido color amarillo. Pero su cara era la más llamativa. Mientras era una cara muy linda, no tenía ninguna emoción, igual a la cara de Karna. El semidiós solo la estaba mirando mientras la niña salía de su abdomen y levantaba la mirada para verlo, ambos no mostraban emociones. Pero Karna, en un gesto de parecer bueno, coloco la mano sobre la cabeza de la niña para acariciarla un poco. Lo que no sabía era que hacer eso lo condenaría.

Luego de hacer eso, la niña lo tomo su mano más grande con sus pequeñas manos y lo había obligado a sentarse en una silla, con ella en su regazo y acariciar su cabeza. Karna acariciaba su cabeza en un movimiento forzoso, no quería hacer eso, menos estando con ropa interior, pero no podía decirle que no a los niños, le gustaban demasiado para decir que no. Intentado ver el lado bueno de las cosas, decidió que acariciar la cabeza de la niña en su regazo, solo usando ropa interior, sería una prueba de resistencia y voluntad.

Todos los integrantes de la sala no dejaron de ver al adolecente junto con la niña formar esa extraña escena, algunos compartían expresiones de gracia, otros dos no paraban de reírse, y una miraba con su habitual expresión sin emociones.

Creo que Naruto-kun y Karna-kun deberían vestirse,- dijo Zeoticus mientras miraba la escena con gracia, junto a su esposa e hija,- no lo crees Sirzechs- el padre solo vio a su hijo reír con Naruto a su lado, ambos usándose como apoyo para no caerse, luego dirigió su mirada a Grayfia, y ella se ocupó de su esposo-.

Naruto y Sirzechs estaban riendo viendo la extraña escena cuando al rey demonio lo tomaron de la ojera por su esposa, que tenía una mirada fría en su rostro, el rey demonio solo pudo chillar de dolor, gritando para que Naruto lo ayudara, cuando el semidiós estaba por ayudar, también fue jalado de la oreja causando que soltara chillidos de dolor. Akeno estaba jalando la oreja de Naruto, pero a diferencia de Grayfia, ella tenía una sonrisa de excitación y placer mientras un gran sonrojo aparecía en su rostro, pero ella apretaba y tiraba más fuerte, aumentando los chillidos de parte de Naruto y causando que Akeno soltara algunas risitas.

El demonio y el semidiós seguían chillando, suplicando que pararan, cuando su agonía termino, haciendo que ambos soltaran suspiros de alivio.

Naruto-kun,- Sirzechs llamo la atención de Naruto, ambos frotando su oreja adolorida- tú y Karna-kun deberían ir a vestirse, yo llamare a unas sirvientas para que les den ropa.

Si,- exclamo Karna, dejando de acariciar a la niña, provocando que ella hiciera una mueca mientras miraba al semidiós, ocasionando que Karna suspirara mientras procedía a seguir acariciando su cabeza- cómo te llamas- pregunto Karna a la niña mientras dejaba de acariciar su cabeza para mirar sus ojos avellana- me podrías decir tu nombre.

…- la niña solo miro los ojos azules de Karna, los dos no se dijeron nada por unos segundos hasta que la niña hablo con una voz suave y sin emociones- Toujou Koneko.

Koneko,- la nombro con su voz estoica- iré a vestirme y volveré, podrías bajarte.

Koneko solo miraba al semidiós algo desconfiada, luego con algo de desilusión se bajó del regazo de Karna, causando que el semidiós soltara un suspiro de alivio mientas se levantaba para ir con Naruto y las sirvientas a vestirse.

Luego de unos 15 minutos, los semidioses volvieron con ropa. Karna solo usaba una camisa roja con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, el botón del cuello de la camisa estaba desabrochado, pantalones formales negros y zapatos iguales, él había vuelto a usar su pendiente dorado en su oreja izquierda. Naruto estaba usando una camisa blanca con la manga derecha algo arremangada, mostrando la runa de la Kusanagi, los botones del cuello estaban algo desabrochados, mostrando su collar de magatamas verdes, tenía pantalones formales negros con zapatos iguales. Las sirvientas les ofrecieron ropa mucho más formal, pero ellos se negaron a usarla, lo único que podían usar y que les gustaba era su actual vestuario.

Al momento de cruzar la puerta, Karna fue tomado de la mano por Koneko, se miraron unos momentos, ambos sin mostrar emociones hasta que Karna suspiro exasperado, y se dejó arrastras, siendo llevado a una silla y sentándose para acariciar el cabello de la niña que se sentó en su regazo, todo con una mirada algo exasperada y movimientos forzados por escuchar las risas de Naruto.

Naruto seguía riéndose de la desgracia de Karna, cuando se detuvo para mirar su mano. Akeno había tomado su mano con una sonrisa muy inocente, sus ojos brillaban con emoción y ligera esperanza.

Naruto-kun, podría sentarme en tu regazo,- al escuchar eso, el semidiós perdió el aliento, estaba a punto de negarse cuando miro los ojos de Akeno- por favor, Oni-chan,- Akeno uso el viejo apodo que usaba de pequeña, causando que Naruto tuviera un conflicto interno, cuando iba a negarse, miro las mejillas rosadas, los ojos algo húmedos y la mirada suplicante de Akeno- por favor.

Naruto solo suspiro mientras asentía con la cabeza y era arrastrado a una silla por una Akeno con una gran sonrisa. Cuando se sentó con Akeno en su regazo y acaricio su cabeza, no noto la mirada de superioridad que Akeno le enviaba a Rias, que solo la miraba algo extrañada, pero si noto la sonrisa de Karna.

No digas nada,- Naruto dijo mientras miraba a Karna, que solo sonreía mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de Koneko, algo feliz por la desgracia de Naruto-solo no digas nada.

Bueno,- comenzó Sirzechs con su voz feliz- me explican que son ustedes,- vio como los semidioses lo miraban- todos aquí sabemos que ustedes dos no son normales, ustedes tienen sangre humana en sus venas, pero también tienen sangre sobrenatural.

Ambos semidioses solo miraron al rey demonio. Pero el primero en hablar fue Naruto con una voz calmada mientras seguía acariciando a Akeno.

Ustedes saben de los semidioses,- cuando Naruto dijo eso, todos los demonios lo miraron con los ojos abiertos, Karna solo miro a Naruto algo impresionado por confiar tanto en los demonios- nosotros somos eso, yo soy hijo del dios hindú Indra,- luego miro a Karna buscando su aprobación, quien asintió con la cabeza- Karna es hijo del dios hindú Suria.

Cuando termino de hablar todos los demonios estaban impresionados. Los semidioses eran raros en esta época, hace mucho tiempo los dioses dejaron de divertirse con mortales.

Naruto-kun,- hablo Sirzechs mirando al semidiós con una mirada curiosa- porque confías tanto en nosotros, revelar esa información es peligroso.

Supongo que…..- decía mirando a Akeno con una sonrisa y mirando a Rias, que tenía algo de rojo en sus mejillas, con agradecimiento en sus ojos- es una forma de pagarles todo lo que les debo por salvar a Akeno, además,- luego miro a todos los demonios en la habitación con una sonrisa alegre- si son amigos de Akeno, también son mis amigos.

Los demonios solo miraron a Naruto con diferentes reacciones. Sirzechs compartía la sonrisa alegre de Naruto, los padres Gremory solo miraban a Naruto con una sonrisa suave, felices de que el semidiós confiara en ellos, Grayfia solo lo miraba sin emociones, pero la reacción de Rias causo que a Akeno le temblara una ceja. Miraba a Naruto con un sonrojo más notorio.

En la cabeza de Rias muchos pensamientos estaban pasando, pensaba en cómo podía hacer que Naruto y Karna estuvieran en su nobleza. Se preocupaba más por Naruto porque por lo que había visto, Karna era leal a Naruto, eran amigos, por lo que si convertía a Naruto en un diablo, Karna lo seguiría. Los dos semidioses podrían ayudarla, la nobleza ahora solo tenía una torre, Koneko Toujou, una nekoshou, y a Akeno, su reina que era mitad ángel caído. Si convertía a los dos semidioses usando sus peones o cualquier otra pieza, seguro tendrían más oportunidad de vencer a Riser Phenex, en un Rating Game y cancelar el contrato de matrimonio entre sus clanes.

Me pueden decir como terminaron en el infierno,- pregunto Sirzechs mirando a los semidioses que no dejaban de acariciar la cabeza de las niñas en su regazo, una visión muy graciosa para Sirzechs, pero no podía reírse, si lo hacía, su esposa lo castigaría- o tienen una razón para estar aquí.

No tenemos ninguna razón para estar aquí,- contesto Karna mirando a Sirzechs, luego poso su mirada en Naruto, que tenía una sonrisa de disculpa mirando a Karna, y sus ojos ganaron irritación y algo de ira- y por como terminamos aquí….

Fue un accidente,-continuo Naruto, bajo la mirada incrédula de todos en la sala por saber que terminaron en el inframundo por accidente- nosotros estábamos en Grecia cuando nos…..caímos,- Naruto podía sentir la mirada de Karna en su costado, seguramente todavía estaba algo enojado por arrastrarlo con el- nosotros caímos por el rio Estigia.

Eso significa que primero estuvieron en los territorios del dios Hades,- exclamo Zeoticus mientras miraba a los semidioses con asombro, junto con el resto del clan Gremory- como lograron salir vivos.

Huimos antes de que los grim reaper nos encontraran,- respondió Karna- luego salimos de los territorios de Hades para buscar una forma de salir del inframundo, pero encontramos un lugar para terminar nuestra pelea.

Si, sobre eso,- hablo Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca con un brazo- lamento lo que le hicimos a su territorio.

No te preocupes Naruto-kun,- tranquilizo Sirzechs mientras sonreía amablemente- los daños podemos repararlos.

Que harán ahora,- pregunto Venelana mirando a los semidioses- tienen planeado ir algún sitio en específico.

Nos dejaran ir,- pregunto Karna con incredulidad- porque harían eso, escuche que los demonios no son tan amables.

Los Gremory somos distintos a los otros clanes,- respondió Sirzechs- pero creo que Ria-tan quiere preguntarles algo.

La nombrada solo miro a su hermano algo impresionada por saber lo que pensaba, pero luego miro a los semidioses que la miraban expectantes, Karna con su habitual mirada sin emociones y Naruto con su sonrisa amable, causando que se sonrojara y mirara al suelo tímidamente. Esa acción trajo algunas risas de los miembros de la habitación.

Podrían ustedes unirse a mi nobleza,- pregunto Rias mirando a los semidioses que estaban algo asombrados por la pregunta, Akeno en el regazo de Naruto solo miraba al semidiós con ojos esperanzados ante la perspectiva de que ahora estuvieran juntos- las noblezas son….

Rias,- hablo Naruto mirando intensamente a la niña, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco- se lo que son las noblezas, pero me temo que no podre ser parte de ella.

Los demonios solo miraron a Naruto algo asombrados por su respuesta. Akeno y Rias solo lo miraban tristes por su respuesta.

Si es tu sangre la que te preocupa, no hay problema,- hablo Sirzechs mirando a Naruto- solo los dioses de sangre pura no pueden ser convertidos en demonios,- aseguraba sonriendo- los semidioses pueden ser convertidos en demonios.

No es eso lo que me preocupa,- respondió Naruto posando su mirada en Sirzechs para luego mirar a Rias con una mirada suave- no quiero convertirme en un demonio, al menos no por ahora.

Eso quiere decir que te convertirías en un demonio,- pregunto Akeno mirando a Naruto con esperanza- los Gremory son diferentes a los otros demonios, ellos tratan a los sirvientes con cariño y…

Akeno,- dijo Naruto mirándola a los ojos- a mí no me importa como los Gremory tratan a los sirvientes,- hablo mirando a los Gremory para luego mirar a Rias que se veía un poco triste- si me convirtiera en un demonio, me importaría como Rias trata a sus sirvientes,- Rias solo miraba a Naruto con los ojos abiertos al ver que no la miraba por su clan, solo la miraba por quien era- pero, como dije, yo no quiero convertirme en un demonio, al menos no por ahora.

Que quieres hacer entonces,- pregunto el rey demonio- que es lo que tienes que hacer.

Yo ahora solo tengo un objetivo,- respondió Naruto llamando la atención de los Gremory y Karna- destruir a la fracción de los rebeldes.

Cuando el semidiós dijo eso, los demonios pensaron en los rebeldes, ellos sabían de quienes hablaba. Puede que esa fracción no tuviera a ningún miembro de las tres fracciones bíblicas, pero con todas las criaturas mitológicas de los diferentes panteones podrían ocasionar grandes problemas, incluso una guerra si atacaban a la persona correcta. El mundo estaba en una frágil paz, y los rebeldes estaban por destruirla.

Porque quieres hacer eso,- pregunto Sirzechs con una voz suave- quieres venganza por algo que te hicieron.

Ellos mataron a mi mama,- dijo mirando a todos en la habitación con su Sharingan, causando que los demonios lo miraran algo sorprendido por sus ojos- mataron a la mama de Karna,- miro como Karna oscurecía su mirada un poco- puede que al principio solo quería venganza, pero- Naruto recordó todos los cuerpos de las personas que vio muerta por culpa de los rebeldes, su madre, sus amigos, cientos de familias inocentes que murieron por su culpa- ellos solo causan destrucción, solo asesinan a personas inocentes, familias enteras sin ninguna razón,- luego miro a Sirzechs, sus ojos brillaban con determinación- puede que yo no sepa que es la guerra, pero si la guerra es que sientas de personas mueran por el capricho de otra, si es que cientos de madres, padres, hijos, todos pierdan algún familiar sin razón, yo quiero impedir que los rebeldes causen una guerra.

Todos los integrantes de la habitación miraron a Naruto cuando termino de hablar, todos impresionados por sus palabras.

Eso es un buen objetivo Naruto-kun,- dijo Sirzechs sonriendo mientras miraba a Naruto- tú y Karna-kun pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran, siempre serán amigos de los Gremory.

Naruto sonrió al oír eso, no había duda en que los Gremory eran buenas personas. Ahora solo tenía que decidir qué haría con Akeno. Ella se veía muy deprimida, ella abrazo fuerte a Naruto, mientras el semidiós solo acariciaba su espalda y su cabello.

Akeno,- Naruto la llamo mientras tomaba sus mejillas y la obligaba a mirarlo, sus ojos tenían algunas lágrimas en ellos- me quedare unos días en el castillo Gremory, no me separare de ti.

No es justo,- dijo mientras tomaba una de las manos de Naruto- no te veo por más de un año, estaba preocupada por ti,- empezó a llorar haciendo que Naruto la abrazara mientras eran vistos por los demonios y Karna- ahora vienes y te vas.

Cuando me valla, nos volveremos a ver en poco tiempo,- prometió Naruto mientras besaba su cabello, luego el tomo la barbilla de Akeno y beso tiernamente su frente- y cuando nos veamos, no me volveré a separar de ti.

Naruto sabía la gravedad de esas palabras. Sabía que podría estar haciendo que Akeno lo malinterpretara, pero no le importaba en ese momento. Solo quería hacer que Akeno no estuviera triste y que dejara de llorar.

Toda la escena fue vista por los integrantes de la habitación, todos con sonrisas por cuanto se querían el adolecente y la niña. Menos Karna que miraba a Naruto con un poco de gracia.

Naruto,- dijo Karna mientras seguía acariciando forzosamente a Koneko- no sabía que eras un lolicon- dijo mirando la posición a horcajadas de Akeno e ignorando su propia situación-.

H-Hipócrita,- exclamo Naruto retirando a Akeno de su regazo, para su desilusión, y mirando a Karna con las mejillas algo rojas- mírate antes de hablar.

Luego de eso, ambos semidioses empezaron una discusión sobre quién de ellos era más lolicon que el otro, siendo observados por los demonios quienes reían, menos Grayfia y Koneko, ambas por diferentes razones. Grayfia estaba ocupada mirando al rey demonio con una mirada penetrante, Koneko estaba mirando a Karna con un puchero por bajarla de su regazo.

 **Días después**

El tiempo había pasado desde que los semidioses entraron al castillo Gremory, durante ese tiempo, los dos semidioses tuvieron situaciones animadas. Como Naruto pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Akeno y Rias, Karna pasaba su tiempo en el gran jardín de los Gremory, disfrutando del silencio, a veces tenía compañía. Cada vez que podía, Koneko estaba con Karna, ellos pasaban su tiempo disfrutando del silencio mutuo, en ocasiones Koneko se acostaba o sentaba en el regazo de Karna, disfrutando con silencioso placer la sensación de ser acariciada. Naruto pasaba todo su tiempo con Akeno o Rias, juntas o por separado ya que a veces ellas llegaban a competir por su atención. Ellos se la pasaban formando picnics en los bosques, viendo anime en la habitación de Rias, ya que ella le había confesado que era una otaku, y Naruto le dijo que no le importaba ya que a él también le gustaba el anime. Pero a Naruto no le gustaban las noches en el castillo Gremory o cuando tenía que bañarse. Cuando se bañaba, Akeno entraba al baño para meterse en la tina con él, diciendo que quería bañarse junto a él como cuando eran niños, siempre entraba desnuda, con una gran sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, y todas las noches Akeno o Rias entraban a su habitación para dormir con él, ambas desnudas, juntas o por separado.

No le gustaba la situación en la que estaba con ellas, él sabía que tal vez se sintieran atraídas a él, Tsukuyomi también podría sentir lo mismo, no quería que estuvieran tristes si tenía que elegir a una, él no quería ver triste a ninguna, elegir a una seguramente lastimaría a la otra, no quería lastimar a ninguna. Tendría que hablar con su tío para que le diera un consejo.

Cuando Naruto raramente no pasaba el tiempo con Rias o Akeno, lo pasaba con Sirzechs y en ocasiones, Zeoticus se unía a ellos, jugando ajedrez o solo hablando. En pocas ocasiones pasaba su tiempo con Grayfia y Venelana, pero cuando lo hacía, ellas dos solo le daban lecciones de etiqueta y buenos modales.

Ya llegaba la fecha en donde Naruto junto a Karna se irían del castillo Gremory, por esa razón las niñas habían decidido pasar todo el tiempo que tenían libre con Naruto. Koneko solo pasaba su tiempo con Karna.

Ahora podemos ver en el jardín a Karna acostado en el pasto, con Koneko a su lado usando su abdomen como almohada. Ambos tenían una conversación entre silencios.

Sabes que pronto me iré, no,- pregunto Karna mirando las nubes, no escucho ninguna respuesta, gracias a todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, supo que los silencios a veces eran respuestas afirmativas- nunca me dijiste la razón de esto.

¿Qué quieres decir- Koneko le pregunto al semidiós mientas se levantaba para mirarlo-?

Porque elijes pasar tu tiempo conmigo,- dijo Karna mientras la miraba a los ojos sin dejar de estar acostado- no soy nadie especial, ni tampoco nos conocemos mucho, pero eliges estar aquí, porque haces eso.

Koneko solo miro al semidiós con su expresión estoica, Karna compartía su expresión, ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Koneko lo rompió hablando con una voz suave mientras miraba a los ojos de Karna.

A veces es bueno pasar tu tiempo con una persona que te entiende,- dijo Koneko volviendo a acostar su cabeza en el abdomen de Karna, el semidiós solo la miraba con curiosidad- ambos sabemos que se siente perder a alguien que amamos, y sabemos que se siente que alguien que amamos se prefiera a si mismo que a nosotros.

Karna solo miraba a la niña con los ojos algo abiertos, genuinamente impresionado por esa respuesta, ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Karna hablo.

Hn,- Karna solo sonreía suavemente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Koneko- niña extraña.

Los dos solo se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de su compañía. Pero Karna pensaba en muchas cosas, una de ellas era que se estaba convirtiendo en un lolicon, otra que Naruto era más lolicon que el por tener a dos niñas en su cama todas las noches.

 **Con Naruto y Sirzechs**

El semidiós y el demonio estaban jugando ajedrez. Naruto había decidido hablar por última vez con Sirzechs para sacarse unas dudas con respecto a Rias.

Naruto-kun,- el rey demonio rompió el silencio mientras miraba a Naruto con una mirada curiosa- de que querías hablarme.

Quería preguntarte sobre Rias,- hablo con una voz seria y ojos fríos mientras miraba al demonio Lucifer, que estaba calmado mientras movía su pieza- que es lo que le preocupaba.

Se mas especifico,- respondió mientras miraba como Naruto movía su pieza- hay muchas cosas que pueden hacer preocupar a una niña.

En el tiempo que estuve con Grayfia-san y Venelana-san me enseñaron algo sobre los diablos, están desesperados por la baja cantidad de diablos de sangre pura,- el semidiós miro seriamente al diablo- que hiciste.

Yo hago muchas cosas,- respondió mirando a Naruto con ojos serios que escondían algo de tristeza- ser Lucifer conlleva una gran responsabilidad, tienes que ser un buen gobernante, asegurar el futuro de la raza de los diablos, tomar decisiones que a veces no te gusten, no mostrar favoritismo, y un millón de cosas más- enumeraba el rey mirando al semidiós con los mismos ojos mientras Naruto lo miraba atentamente- .

El semidiós solo miro al demonio en silencio, ambos no dejaban de mover sus piezas mientras Naruto miraba a Sirzechs. Pero de repente Naruto activo su Sharingan mientras miraba al rey demonio con algo de furia.

Asegurar el futuro de la raza,- dijo Naruto con un poco de furia mientras los ojos de Sirzechs se oscurecían un poco- tu decidiste poner a Rias en un matrimonio arreglado.

Yo no decidí tal cosa,- exclamo elevando un poco la voz- fue mi familia la que lo hizo.

Venelana y Zeoticus hicieron eso,- dijo con incredulidad mientras el Sharingan desaparecía- porque harían algo como eso, Rias merece decidir con quién casarse y a quien amar.

Yo también pienso eso,- confeso mientras sus ojos se entristecían- mis padres se casaron por un matrimonio arreglado, mi padre pensó que Rias podría encontrar la felicidad como mi madre si se casaba así, pero como te dije, no puedo mostrar favoritismo, si cancelo el matrimonio con mi autoridad de Lucifer, seria mal visto por todos los pilares restantes, cuestionarían mi autoridad y en este momento, no puede pasar eso, podría ocurrir otra rebelión, los demonios no resistirían otra.

Naruto solo miraba Sirzechs, se veía triste por no poder cancelar el matrimonio arreglado de Rias. Estaba en una situación complicada, como dijo, si cancelaba el matrimonio con su autoridad, los demonios cuestionarían su reinado.

Cuando es la fecha en donde Rias debe casarse- pregunto mirando al demonio-.

La fecha es después de que Rias termine la escuela en el mundo humano,- respondió Sirzechs mientras Naruto lo miraba atentamente- hasta ese día, tenemos tiempo para actuar.

Naruto era consciente de la fascinación de Rias por Japón, no solo era Otaku, sino que amaba mucho toda la cultura japonesa, su comida, tradiciones, Rias le conto todo de eso. Rias también le dijo de su plan de ir al mundo humano a buscar personas para unirse a su nobleza, ella iría dentro de poco, e iría a la escuela en Japón, sus padres tenían planeados comprar la academia Kuoh en la ciudad de Kuoh para que ella fuera.

Al menos tenemos tiempo para cancelar el matrimonio,- hablo con alivio el semidiós, mientras Lucifer solo lo miraba con una sonrisa-¿Qué?

Nada,- contesto mientras reía entre dientes- a donde planeas ir ahora.

Ahora debo ir a Grecia,- respondió mirando al demonio- tengo que informar a alguien que estoy vivo, luego iré a Japón para hablar con mis tíos.

¿Vas a decirles sobre tu objetivo?

Si,- contesto mientras miraba a Sirzechs sonriendo- con su ayuda, podremos unir a las facciones y hablar sobre los rebeldes.

Sirzechs solo sonrió ante las palabras de Naruto. Era claro que Naruto tendría un gran futuro, si el semidiós ayudaba a destruir a los rebeldes, eso lo haría conocido ante las demás fracciones.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa cuando terminaron de jugar. Como siempre, Sirzechs había ganado, pero cada vez que jugaban, Naruto duraba más contra él. Luego de levantarse, el demonio y el semidiós se dirigieron a reunir a la familia Gremory. Naruto quería que todos estuvieran juntos para despedirse.

Minutos después, toda la familia Gremory con Grayfia estaba reunidos en el jardín junto a la nobleza de Sirzechs. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron en el castillo, los semidioses habían conocido a la nobleza del rey demonio, tenían una relación parecida a la amistad. Naruto, en ocasiones entrenaba con ellos, entrenaba con Beowulf y Surtr en combates, para mejorar su fuerza y agilidad, y de vez en cuando peleaba contra Souji Okita en un duelo de espadas. Con el resto de la nobleza su relación era una amistad normal.

Los dos semidioses estaban parados frente a los Gremory, Naruto usaba su ropa casual y tenía una sonrisa mirando a los demonios, Karna estaba usando la ropa que le dieron los Gremory, le había gustado usarla ya que la había tenido puesta todo el tiempo que estuvo en el castillo, en su rostro tenía su habitual expresión estoica.

En el grupo Gremory, todos tenían diferentes expresiones. La nobleza del rey demonio miraba a los semidioses con sonrisas, deseándoles un buen viaje, Sirzechs tenía su habitual sonrisa amable, Venelana y Zeoticus sonreían suavemente, Grayfia solo los veía estoicamente, Koneko miraba a Karna sin cambiar su expresión estoica, Akeno y Rias compartían una expresión de tristeza mientras miraban a Naruto, que cuando las miraba solo les sonreía un poco triste.

Sirzechs,- hablo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia el rey demonio y le estrechaba la mano- gracias por todo, Karna también lo agradece.

El nombrado solo asistió con la cabeza, tratando de evitar cruzar miradas con Koneko, hacerlo lo incomodaba.

No tienes que llamarme por mi nombre,- dijo mientras tiraba de la mano del semidiós para darle un abrazo, que Naruto correspondió- puedes llamarme Oni-san

Puedo llamarte Aniki- pregunto separándose del abrazo y mirando al demonio con una sonrisa alegre-.

 **En Japón**

Susanoo se sentía raro. Estaba bebiendo sake con Kurama, ambos tranquilos cuando su taza se agrieto, luego de eso tuvo el deseo de asesinar al demonio Lucifer actual.

Kurama solo lo miraba extrañamente, el solo vio que estaban tomando sake, luego se agrieto su taza y de repente él estaba soltando una gran cantidad de **Sakki** (Instinto Asesino), tanto que su cuerpo desprendía unos cuantos rayos y en su espalda se materializaba un gran tengu que sostenía dos espadas en sus manos.

Kurama solo sentía lastima por el pobre bastardo que molesto al dios.

 **Con Naruto**

Naruto seguía mirando a Sirzechs que sonreía muy feliz mientras ligeras lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, inconsciente del hecho que invoco la ira de un dios. En su mente una cosa se repetía, la palabra Aniki, siempre fue su sueño que su amada Ria-tan lo llamara así, o Oni-chan, pero desde su cumpleaños número cinco siempre se dirigía a él como Oni-sama. Él era un siscon, por lo que escuchar esas palabras era como un sueño húmedo hecho realidad.

El demonio solo abrazo muy fuerte al semidiós mientras lloraba, gritando la palabra Ototo, el semidiós también abrazaba a Sirzechs mientras le palmeaba la espalda y lo dejaba llorar.

Toda esa escena fue vista por los demás, que solo miraban con pena al rey demonio. Hasta que Grayfia lo tiro de la oreja y lo arrastro con ella, ignorando los gritos de dolor de Sirzechs.

Naruto escuchaba los gritos de ayuda de Sirzechs, pero no podía ayudar, sabia cuanto miedo daba Grayfia cuando se enojaba, él había sentido ese enojo de primera mano cuando despertó con Akeno y Rias desnudas en la cama y Grayfia los miraba desde la puerta. Desde ese día le tuvo miedo a Grayfia, pero se prometió a si mismo que un día, ellos le plantarían cara a la mucama, y ambos detendrían la tiranía de Grayfia, ella jamás volvería a asustarlos después de ese día.

Todos ignoraron los gritos de Lucifer y se concentraron en despedirse de los semidioses. Las despedidas fueron animadas para Naruto, hubo risas y saludos, pero fue en el momento que se paró frente a Rias y Akeno que las cosas se pusieron incomodas para él. Ambas estaban frente a sus ojos, tenían una mirada triste mientras lo observaban, las dos en completo silencio. Eso asustaba a Naruto un poco, le recordaba la despedida que tuvo con Tsukuyomi, solo deseaba que las niñas no hicieran algo como la diosa de la luna.

La primera en despedirse fue Rias. Ella solo lo abrazo muy fuerte mientras soltaba pequeñas lágrimas, los dos se quedaron en su abrazo por unos momentos cuando se separaron y Naruto beso su frente, prometiéndole que se verían pronto.

Con Akeno fue un tanto diferente, ella solo avanzo lentamente hacia él, y lo abrazo igual de fuerte que Rias, se quedaron en su abrazo más tiempo que la demonio de pelo rojo, y al separarse, Akeno miro a Naruto que se había arrodillado para abrazarla mejor.

Puedo darte un regalo,- pregunto con una voz un poco tímida mirando a Naruto que la miraba algo cauteloso- mi mama dijo que era un regalo que se les da a las personas que amamos.

Naruto ante esas palabras no pudo decir que no, Akeno amaba mucho a su madre, y tenía una ligera idea de que era, el recordaba la conversación que tuvieron con Shuri cuando la mujer dijo que a las personas que amamos se les dan besos en las mejillas como signo de amor. Por lo que asistiendo miro a Akeno expectante. Lo que no sabía era que Shuri tuvo una conversación sobre que debía darle Akeno específicamente a él.

Podrías cerrar los ojos,- pregunto más tímida que antes, Naruto ante eso dudo un poco,- por favor- los ojos de Akeno estaban algo llorosos, tenían un brillo suplicante y esperanzado que hicieron temblar el corazón de Naruto, por lo que solo los cerro- gracias.

Luego de cerrar los ojos, espero, rogando a todas las deidades que fuera un beso en la mejilla. Sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas cuando sintió unas pequeñas y suaves manos en sus mejillas y unos labios chocando con los suyos junto con el sonido de unas risitas así como un jadeo. Al abrir los ojos, vio que efectivamente Akeno lo estaba besando, tenía los ojos cerrados con unas pequeñas lágrimas escapando de sus parpados. Esa visión le dolió, seguramente tenía miedo de que la rechazara, por lo que solo decidió cerrar los ojos y esperar a que Akeno terminara el beso.

El beso duro más tiempo de lo que Naruto creía, y durante el beso, Akeno uso su pequeña lengua para lamer sus dientes, y Naruto solo abrió la boca por la sorpresa, haciendo que la lengua de Akeno entrara en su boca, y la niña trataba de jugar con sus lenguas algo torpe por su inexperiencia, luego de unos minutos Akeno termino el beso, se veía muy feliz y tenía un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas. Naruto vio como ella se daba la vuelta y caminaba lentamente al lado de Rias, lo que el no vio fue la mirada de arrogancia que Akeno le enviaba a Rias, que la miraba con un poco de enojo.

Naruto tenía algo de rojo en sus mejillas, suspiro mientras volvía al lado de Karna que sonreía con mucha gracia.

Lolicon,- dijo con una sonrisa de diversión, que aumento cuando las mejillas de Naruto aumentaban de color, pero desapareció cuando sintió que alguien le tiraba la manga de su camisa, el miro con algo de miedo al causante, rezaba a su padre que no pidiera lo que creía que pediría- ¿Qué?

Yo también quiero un beso,- exigió Koneko mientras tiraba más fuerte la manga de Karna, tenía un pequeño puchero en su rostro, que aumento al ver una mueca en la cara del semidiós- por favor Karna-san.

Karna solo miraba a Koneko con algo de duda, mirando de reojo vio como Naruto lo miraba con una sonrisa, esperando a ver que hacía.

C-cierra los ojos,- le pido Karna, maldiciéndose por tartamudear y al ver Koneko cerraba los ojos con algo de desconfianza solo miro a los demonios, que veían la escena con gracia en sus ojos y luego miro a Naruto que no dejaba de sonreír- no digas nada.

Luego de eso, Karna se puso de rodillas, miro la cara de Koneko que estaba preparada para recibir su beso y dudo un poco, pero se le ocurrió algo para salir de esa situación.

Koneko solo estaba esperando su beso, cuando sintió unos labios en su frente, ella abrió los ojos con indignación para mirar a Karna que evitaba sus ojos.

Nunca dijiste donde querías que te besara,- dijo Karna sin ver su rostro, que en este momento tenía un puchero que era adorable para todos- cuando seas mayor, tal vez te bese en los labios, vamos Naruto.

Al terminar de hablar, Karna miro al semidiós rubio que no paraba de reír, solo suspiro mientras tomaba uno de los brazos de Naruto para arrastrarlo hacia el círculo mágico que el obispo de Sirzechs, MacGregor Mathers, pinto en el suelo del jardín. Gracias a los amplios conocimientos sobre la magia, el obispo pudo crear un círculo de teletransportacion con destino a Grecia.

Ambos semidioses solo entraron al círculo mágico y, en el caso de Naruto, saludo a los Gremory, Sirzechs se despedía entre lágrimas mientras gritaba "ototo", Grayfia solo miraba a su esposo con exasperación, mientras el resto de la familia solo le deseaba suerte en su viaje. Luego, desaparecieron en un brillo rojo.

 **Grecia, Atenas**

En las ruinas de un gran templo, un brillo rojo ilumino la noche. En el templo, al terminar la iluminación, los dos semidioses aparecieron, mirando a su alrededor, en busca de información. Ambos semidioses solo miraron las ruinas del gran templo, mirando el círculo mágico bajo sus pies, y las grandes estatuas de mármol.

Creo que se en que parte de Grecia estamos,- dijo Naruto mirando los restos de una gran estatua- creo que estamos en el Partenón de Atenas.

Si,- respondió Karna mirando las ruinas- ahora a donde nos dirigimos.

Hay que buscar a Quirón,- respondió Naruto, pero miro a Karna con los ojos un poco abiertos al entender lo que dijo- quieres quedarte conmigo.

Tú de igual manera ibas a preguntarme eso, por lo que te digo ahora que viajare contigo a donde vayas,- contesto Karna mientras miraba la cara de Naruto que pedía una explicación- la razón…- Karna se quedó un tiempo en silencio pensando si decir la razón para quedarse con Naruto y luego miro al rubio con una suave sonrisa- creo que eres mi único amigo, por eso quiero viajar contigo.

Naruto solo sonrió cuando escucho la respuesta de Karna.

Gracias por quedarte Karna,- agradeció con una sonrisa mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Karna y salían del Partenón- eso significa que formamos un equipo,- al decir eso, se expandió su sonrisa- como lo llamaremos, Equipo Mestizo.

Tenías que arruinar el momento con eso,- dijo Karna en un suspiro mientras Naruto seguía riendo- empiezo a arrepentirme de mi decisión.

Naruto siguió diciendo nombres para su posible equipo, o si tendrían más miembros, ignorando las quejas de Karna.

 **Días después**

Los semidioses pasaron días tratando de llegar a un pueblo sobrenatural, en el camino, Naruto seguía buscando un Pegaso, a pesar de las protestas de Karna, ambos semidioses viajaron hasta salir de Atenas e ir a los bosques para encontrar ninfas de los árboles.

Luego de buscar por días, pudieron encontrar un pueblo y contactar a Quirón. Cuando el centauro llego al pueblo de las ninfas, se alegró de que los semidioses salieran vivos del inframundo, les conto que cuando ellos cayeron por el rio Estigia, fue inmediatamente al Olimpo para que los dioses contactaran a Hades, para notificarle que tendría invasores que eran importantes para el Olimpo. Naruto al escuchar eso le agradeció por su preocupación y le conto al centauro toda su historia en el inframundo, mientras que Quirón los escoltaba al Olimpo.

Al llegar al Monte Olimpo, fueron recibidos por tres hombres esperándolos en la cima. Todos tenían la misma manera de vestir, solo que en diferentes colores, togas griegas, el hombre en el centro de ellos parecía ser de cierta manera el líder, la toga que usaba era de color blanco con azul claro, tenía ojos azules como el cielo, pelo negro que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, piel bronceada, una mirada seria y algo orgullosa, el hombre a su derecha tenía una toga blanca con verde, piel algo bronceada, ojos verdes como el mar, pelo negro algo largo y tenía una mirada tranquila y calmada mientras miraba a los semidioses, el hombre a la izquierda de los otros dos era todo lo contrario a ellos, tenía una túnica de un color negro puro, parecía que todas las sombras y oscuridad del mundo estaban en esa toga, su piel era muy blanca, casi igualaba a la de Tsukuyomi, su cabello negro y descuidado caía por debajo de sus hombros, ojos negros que eran como alquitrán congelado, uno podía encontrar más calidez y emociones en los ojos de un muerto que en los ojos del hombre con la túnica negra.

Cuando Quirón se paró frente a ellos, inclino respetuosamente la cabeza, haciéndoles una seña a los semidioses para que siguieran su ejemplo, pero no lo obedecieron, solo miraron a los hombres frente a sus ojos, y cuando miraron al hombre de túnica negra, todo se fue al infierno para ellos.

El hombre solo los miraba con sus ojos sin brillos, no movía un musculo. Los semidioses eran todo lo contrario a él, en el momento que lo miraron, se empezaron a sudar, solo mirar a los ojos de ese hombre les demostraba que contra él, no tenían oportunidad de sobrevivir en una pelea. Continuaron mirando al hombre de toga negra, mientras que inconscientemente se movían de manera lenta para arrodillarse en el suelo, cuando la voz del hombre de ojos verdes se escuchó.

Creo que fue suficiente Hades,- hablo mientras el nombrado Hades cambiaba su mirada de los semidioses para mirarlo a el- solo son niños.

Poseidón,- Hades nombro a su hermano sin cambiar de expresión- los niños deben saber cuándo inclinarse ante alguien superior.

Suficiente ustedes dos,- hablo con voz seria el hombre en el medio de los dos dioses- Quirón, ellos son los semidioses que estuvieron aquí hace más de una semana.

Sí, señor Zeus,- hablo respetuosamente el centauro mientras veía como los semidioses recuperaban el aliento- ellos estuvieron vagando por el inframundo, recibieron ayuda de los demonios del clan Gremory para llegar.

Los semidioses al recuperar el aliento miraron a los dioses frente a sus ojos, entendiendo que estaban ante Zeus, el dios del rayo, Poseidón, el dios de los mares, y Hades, el dios de los muertos.

Los tres hermanos miraban atentamente a los semidioses, esperando a que hablaran, pero no pudieron hablar cuando a unos metros de los dioses, apareció Susanoo con una mirada tranquila, impresionando de sobremanera a Naruto.

Ya llegaron,- dijo viendo a todos a su alrededor- lamento que mi sobrino te hiciera esperar Zeus.

No hay problema,- respondió tranquilamente mientras miraba al dios del sintonismo- si los mocosos pudieron sobrevivir a los territorios de Hades y escapar del inframundo, sin duda son fuertes.

Naruto vio cómo su tío hablaba y saludaba tranquilamente a los dioses griegos con incredulidad, luego cuando su tío miro en su dirección, camino mientras levantaba su mano para estrechar la suya.

Hola Naruto,- saludo Susanoo estrechando la mano del semidiós, ambos sonriendo- Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi te mandan saludos, Tsukuyomi quería venir a verte, pero tenía que iniciar los preparativos en Kyoto.

Naruto miro algo confundido a su tío, primero estaba algo nervioso y feliz con la idea de Tsukuyomi visitándolo, pero luego entendido las palabras de Susanoo.

Que preparativos,- pregunto mirando a Susanoo con preocupación- paso algo en Kyoto.

No,- respondió el dios mientras miraba a su sobrino- sobre los preparativos, descubrirás el motivo de ellos ahora.

Naruto estaba a punto de hablar cuando su tío hablo primero.

Ya he hablado con los líderes de las criaturas mitológicas de Asia,- hablo mirando seriamente a Zeus- ellos se unen a nosotros.

Yo hable con todos nuestros soldados en Grecia, y Poseidon junto a Quirón hablaron con las criaturas mitológicas de Europa, nuestros soldados están de acuerdo y las criaturas europeas se nos unen también.

Entonces oficialmente estamos todos reunidos en una alianza,- exclamo Susanoo, recibiendo miradas de incrédulas de Naruto y Karna que escuchaban la conversación atentamente, con todo lo dicho, unieron los puntos y se asombraron con el resultado- Asia ya nombro a su capitán, quien dirigirá su ejército y representara a Asia en su totalidad, yo ya tengo a alguien para luchar en nombre del sintonismo.

Bien, nosotros también decidimos quien luchara en nuestro nombre,- Zeus dijo mirando a Susanoo- deberías explicar a los mocosos que está pasando.

El dios del sintonismo solo miro como su sobrino y Karna miraban incrédulos a los cuatro dioses por todo lo dicho.

Naruto,- llamo su atención- quiero que sepas todo lo que ha pasado desde tu partida,- dijo mientras miraba seriamente a los semidioses, haciendo que ambos lo mirasen- desde que te fuiste, la fracción de los rebeldes ha aumentado sus números, tanto que son una amenaza para las fracciones mitológicas de los panteones,- informo asombrando a los semidioses- por esa razón, hemos decidió formar una alianza para que ustedes puedan derrotarlos.

Que quieres decir con nosotros,- pregunto Naruto mirando a Susanoo confundido, para abrir sus ojos al comprender sus palabras- quieres que participemos en la pelea.

Ustedes no serán simples participantes,- dijo mirando a los semidioses, posando su mirada en Karna hablo- tu eres el hijo del dios Suria, Karna,- hablo mirando atentamente al semidiós- tu padre junto a los líderes de las criaturas mitológicas de Asia han decidido que tu serás el capitán que dirija su ejército,- exclamo mirando a Karna que estaba muy impresionado, luego miro a Naruto que estaba mirando asombrado a Karna- Naruto, yo he decidido nombrarte el capitán del sintonismo, para que luches por nosotros y dirijas al ejército en esta lucha.

Naruto solo miraba muy asombrado a Susanoo, no lo podía creer, todo lo que le dijo era demasiado para aceptarlo de una vez. Él quería destruir a los rebeldes, pero no se imaginó que sería en una batalla de tal magnitud, una en donde las criaturas de Grecia, el sintonismo, Asia y Europa pelearían para acabar a los rebeldes. Si todos esos panteones tenían que unirse, los rebeldes habían aumentado exponencialmente sus números durante todo este tiempo.

Susanoo,- hablo Naruto mirando seriamente a su tío- porque me nombras a mi capitán, tu podrías ser mejor que yo dirigiendo un ejército.

Todos los dioses no se involucraran en esta pelea, todos por diferentes razones,- dijo el dios mirando calmadamente a Naruto- la mía es que quiero que tu dirijas al sintonismo.

Estas seguro de que tengo suficiente poder para hacerlo,- pregunto Naruto mirando con duda a su tío- yo….

Confió en ti,- dijo Susanoo colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto, para acariciarla mientras sonreía suavemente- y en tu poder.

Naruto miro como su tío acariciaba su cabeza para soltar una ligera lagrima, sonriendo, se fue con su tío y Karna a prepararse para la pelea.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer: En este capítulo, Naruto oficialmente fue nombrado capitán, por lo que el arco que yo invente inicia ahora.


	6. Inicia el conflicto

**Naruto, el legado del emperador celestial**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 6: Inicia el conflicto

Habían pasado días desde que los semidioses se enteraron de la alianza entre los panteones y que ellos serían dos de los capitanes asignados para guiar a los ejércitos.

Karna no veía problema en serlo, durante su tiempo bajo el cuidado de su padre, hizo muchos trabajos y conoció muchas personas. Por ser un semidiós en esta época, y ser hijo de Suria, uno de los dioses más influyentes y amables de esta época, Karna se había ganado el reconocimiento de muchos seres sobrenaturales en Asia. No era raro que gracias a la influencia de Suria lo nombraran capitán.

Naruto estaba casi en la misma situación. Gracias a ser un semidiós, nieto de Izanagi, sobrino de Susanoo, Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu, se ganó el reconocimiento de todos los seres del sintonismo, hacer trabajos para Kurama hizo que muchos yokai lo miraran. Susanoo lo nombro capitán para probar su capacidad y fuerza para dirigir un ejército. Susanoo dijo que ser hijo de Indra, que era el dios de la guerra, y ser su sobrino, ya que él era el dios de las batallas, le daría grandes dotes para la guerra y dirigir tropas de soldados. Ya era un gran estratega y tenía el carisma natural para que muchas personas confíen en él. Esta era la mejor oportunidad de probar su capacidad.

Un día después de que Susanoo les digiera a los semidioses de la alianza, el dios nórdico Odín se presentó ante ellos.

 **Flash Back**

Naruto, Karna y Quirón estaban en un lago. Ellos estaban hablando sobre su condición de capitanes.

Un día después de que Susanoo les contara sobre la alianza, Quirón vino a ellos confesándoles que Zeus lo nombro capitán de la armada griega, y que ahora en adelante trabajarían juntos.

Los semidioses no tenían problema con eso, a ambos les gustaba estar con Quirón. Estaban hablando sobre el número de sus hombres cuando sintieron que alguien estaba detrás de ellos. Al voltearse vieron a un hombre algo mayor y una joven mujer un poco mayor que Karna y Naruto.

El hombre era algo viejo, lo suficiente para tener arrugas, tenía una gran barba gris y su cabello era igual, usaba un parche en su ojo izquierdo pero su ojo derecho era de color gris, vestía con una túnica azul con detalles blancos y bordes dorados, y tenía una lanza en su mano. La mujer era una joven muy hermosa en opinión de Naruto, tenía el pelo plateado largo y liso que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sus ojos eran color azul claro y era muy alta, Naruto creía que mediría 1.73, su ropa no era tan conservadora como la túnica del viejo. Estaba usando una armadura algo reveladora que consistía en un peto blanco con detalles en oro y azul pálido que cubría sus grandes pechos, guanteletes sin dedos, botas, protectores de cadera, que cubrían su estrecha cadera, y pinzas para el cabello en forma de alas. Ella también lleva un leotardo negro debajo de su peto, medias negras hasta el muslo y un paño azul pálido envuelto debajo de sus protectores de cadera, todos los cuales están revestidos con cordón rosa junto con sus pinzas para el cabello. Lo más curioso era su gran lanza, era una lanza larga, que parecía muy pesada con una gran hoja que tiene cierto parecido a un corazón de color purpura.

El viejo y la joven solo estaban quietos en donde estaban, mirando al centauro y los semidioses, hasta que Naruto creo un Chidori en su mano derecha, cuando paso eso, la mujer se posiciono en frente del viejo, viendo cautelosa al rubio. El semidiós solo extendió su Chidori para crear una espada que soltaba el ruido de un millar de pájaros, la mujer se puso tensa, ambos se miraban con ojos serios hasta que el viejo hablo.

Ustedes dos cálmense,- dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer- estamos aquí para hablar.

Quienes son ustedes dos,- pregunto Naruto activando su Sharingan mientras los observaba atentamente- ustedes pueden usar energía divina, y la del viejo se siente como la de un dios puro- el hombre solo sonrió al ser llamado "viejo"-.

Que inteligente eres mocoso,- decía riendo el hombre mientras usaba su lanza como un bastón improvisado- sin duda eres su hijo.

Aún no han respondido a mi pregunta,- hablo en un tono serio mientras Karna y Quiron a sus espaldas solo observaban algo tensos la conversación- quien eres tu viejo.

La mujer al lado del hombre miro enojada a Naruto, estaba a punto de hablar cuando el viejo puso su mano en su hombro.

Tranquilízate Rossie,- dijo mientras caminaba hacia Naruto con una sonrisa- la linda mujer es mi hija, Rossweisee, y yo soy Odín.

Los semidioses y Quirón miraron un poco impresionados a Odín y su hija, más a su hija ya que no habían escuchado que Odín tuviera una hija, y los semidioses podían sentir que su sangre no era pura, era una mestiza, como ellos. Esa información puso un poco feliz a Naruto, otro posible miembro para su equipo.

Odín,- Naruto rompió el silencio desactivando su Sharingan y desvaneciendo el Chidori en su mano- que haces aquí.

Hemos escuchado de la alianza entre las fracciones mitológicas, y queríamos unirnos,- informo alegremente mientras miraba como los semidioses y el centauro lo miraban sorprendidos y esperando una explicación- la razón de unirme a su alianza es que hay miembros de nuestro panteón con los rebeldes, ellos causan destrucción, es nuestra responsabilidad detenerlos.

Entiendo,- dijo mientras miraba al dios y la valquiria- iré a llamar a mi tío….

No hace falta,- Susanoo lo interrumpió apareciendo detrás de los semidioses y el centauro- he escuchado todo lo que dijeron, sería de gran ayuda su fuerza en esta lucha.

Gracias Susanoo,- agradeció mientras estrechaba la mano del dios- él es tu sobrino no, sin duda es fuerte.

Si,- dijo sonriendo y viendo como Naruto estaba impresionado de que se conocieran- no sabía que tenías una hija con una mortal.

Si,- contesto sonriendo mientras acariciaba el pelo de la valquiria algo avergonzada- Rossie es mi orgullo.

Antes de ir a hablar con Zeus y los otros, quiero presentarte a ellos tres,- dijo mientras los nombrados daban unos pasos a delante- el centauro es Quirón, el dirigirá a Grecia en la pelea,- el centauro solo se inclinó respetuosamente ante el dios, luego Susanoo poso su vista sobre Karna- él es Karna, hijo del dios Suria, el dirigirá el ejército de Asia- Karna solo miraba sin emociones al dios y su hija, por último el dios miro a su sobrino y coloco una mano en su hombro- él es Naruto, mi sobrino, guiara al sintonismo durante el combate,- el semidiós solo sonreía mientras saludaba alegremente, disculpándose por recibirlos de manera hostil por creer que eran invasores, pero el dios negó con las manos mientras decía que no se preocupara por eso- te presente a nuestros capitanes actuales, ¿tú ya elegiste un capitán?

Si,- contesto Odín con una sonrisa mientras empujaba un poco a Rossweisee- ella va a dirigir a los nórdicos.

El centauro y Karna saludaron asistiendo la cabeza, Naruto camino hacia Rossweisee y levanto la mano con una sonrisa para tratar de estrecharla, pero la valquiria solo lo miro seriamente, chasqueando la lengua, ella golpeo su mano y camino hacia Odín que miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa como Naruto tenía una mirada confundida por lo que paso.

No te preocupes joven Naruto,- dijo mientras caminaba para estar frente a el- ella solo está molesta porque eres guapo y nunca tuvo un novio.

La valquiria dejo de mirar seriamente a Naruto para mirar con mucho enojo y un poco de rojo en las mejillas a Odín por decir eso, ella tomo de la manga mientras lo arrastraba fuera de la vista, cuando se perdieron en los árboles, se escucharon los gritos de Rossie, reprendiendo a Odín por decir esas cosas.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Luego de eso, Susanoo había llevado a Odín con los olímpicos, aprobaron su unión a la alianza y Rossie se quedó con los semidioses y Quirón para conocerse. Durante ese tiempo las tropas griegas se habían reunido, eran miles de criaturas, minotauros, quimeras, sátiros, magos, grim reaper y cancerberos de parte de Hades, ciclopes, gigantes, y todo tipo de criaturas griegas que podían luchar y no se aliaron con los rebeldes. Quirón pasaba su tiempo coordinando a sus hombres, con la compañía de Naruto que quería conocer a los griegos. Luego llego el ejército de Karna, sus soldados eran grifos, hipogrifos, nagas, las criaturas rakshasa, los quilin, algunos dragones orientales, y la lista seguía. Karna podía dirigir bien a sus hombres, puede que Karna no mostrara muchas emociones, pero los hombres lo admiraban por su fuerza y herencia. Después de eso, Naruto trato de pasar tiempo con el centauro y Karna pero hacerlo se dificultaba un poco, porque entre los griegos y las criaturas de Asia en ocasiones había un poco de rencor. Después llegó el momento que Naruto más esperaba, sus guerreros habían llegado, con Kurama comandándolos, cuando se vieron ambos estrecharon sus manos y hablaron de todo lo que les había pasado. Kurama explicó a Naruto que solo era parte del ejército, era un soldado más a su mando, y luego le presento a los seres mitológicos que pelearían con él, los tengu, los nue, kappas, nekomatas, tanukis, algunos dragones orientales y serpientes, y muchos yokai a su mando. Los miembros del ejército estaban felices por pelear a su mando, y Naruto lo era igual.

En todo el tiempo que Rossweisee estuvo con Naruto y Karna, era muy seria, actuando formal mientras declinaba las ofertas que Naruto le proponía de venir con ellos y hablar. Ella declinaba calmadamente sus ofertas, diciendo que esperaría a los soldados que su padre le había encargado. Tras mucho esfuerzo, Naruto pudo lograr que ella aceptara que esperara su ejército. Fue en ese momento que ellos formaron un vínculo.

 **Flash Back**

Rossweisee estaba sentada en una roca viendo el lago. Llevaba tiempo esperando a que llegaran sus tropas, ella creía que llevaba esperando más de dos días. Esos ya eran motivos para preocuparse un poco, las tropas pudieron sufrir una emboscada en su camino a Grecia, la base principal de la alianza, donde todos los ejércitos se reunirían y ocultarían cerca del Monte Olimpo.

Desde que Odín la encontró, y se había convertido en una valquiria, siempre tuvo relaciones con muchos seres de la mitología nórdica, llegando a desarrollar un gran aprecio por los seres de su mitología. Odín creía que se debía a ser descendiente de la original Brynhildr. Al ser descendiente de ella, podía usar su legendaria lanza, que utilizo para vengarse de Sigurd, la lanza era una manifestación de su profundo afecto y odio hacia Sigurd, que tenía un gran poder. Mientras más ame al objetivo de la lanza, ese amor se convertirá en poder y la lanza crecerá, mientras más amor tenga, más grande y poderosa se volverá. Esa era una de las razones por las que ella era perfecta para luchar contra los rebeldes nórdicos, pero aun así le dolería acabar con los miembros de su mitología.

La valquiria se encontraba mirando el lago frente a sus ojos cuando escucho un ruido a unos metros de ella. Mirando al culpable, se encontró a Naruto con su traje de combate que sonreía amablemente mirándola.

Que haces aquí,- pregunto en voz seria- no quiero ir contigo y Karna.

Ya sé que dirías eso,- respondió mientras se sentaba en el pasto al lado de la roca en donde Rossweisee estaba sentada- por eso vine a preguntarte si puedo estar contigo.

Que significa eso,- pregunto mirando a Naruto que estaba mirando las estrellas en el cielo nocturno- que quieres decir.

Yo solo quiero hablar contigo,- contesto sonriendo despreocupadamente- estoy aburrido de ver a los griegos y de ver a Kurama dormir, por eso quise venir a verte, Anee-san.

Mi nombre es Rossweisee,- exclamo con una mueca en su cara mientras miraba a Naruto que solo sonreía- deja de llamarme hermana mayor.

Rossweisee es un nombre muy largo, por eso te llamo Anee-san, ya que no me dejas llamarte Rossie,- dijo Naruto mientras la veía- porque no me dejas llamarte Rossie.

Rossie es un nombre que solo puede nombrar mi padre,- dijo la valquiria mirando al semidiós- tú no puedes llamarme con ese nombre.

Padre eh…- Naruto susurro esa palabra mirando las estrellas, luego miro a Rossweisee con ojos suaves- Anee-san, como fue tu infancia.

Rossweisee miro a Naruto un poco impresionando por esa pregunta, no esperaba que le preguntara de su infancia. Ese era un tema del que no le gustaba hablar, por lo tanto, bajo la mirada mientras veía el agua en sus pies. Se quedaron en silencio por minutos hasta que Naruto rompió el silencio.

Yo nací en un pueblo de Japón, no era un pueblo muy grande ni pequeño, pero era muy hogareño,- conto mientras sus ojos seguían en las estrellas- mi madre se llamaba Kushina, ella era una mujer muy hermosa y buena, me amaba mucho y yo la amaba a ella,- sus ojos ganaron nostalgia al contar de su madre- ella era hija del gran dios Izanagi, solo vivía su vida conmigo y mis tíos, Susanoo, Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi,- mientras seguía hablando, en sus ojos se activó el Sharingan y continuo mirando las estrellas, mientras Rossweisee lo miraba sorprendida por contar su historia- un día, los rebeldes atacaron, mataron a mi mama y después de eso, mis tíos me cuidaron.

Ambos semidioses se quedaron en silencio, Rossweisee mirando impresionada a Naruto, y el rubio mirando las estrellas. Luego, la valquiria bajo la mirada, hasta que su pelo cubrió sus ojos.

Porque me cuentas eso,- pregunto con la mirada baja- es porque soy una semidiosa.

Que seas una semidiosa hace que me interese en ti,- contesto Naruto mirando a las estrellas- pero, la razón por la que te cuento esto, es porque confió en ti.

Porque confías en mí- pregunto sin subir la mirada-.

Porque me agradas, Anee-san,- dijo desactivando su Sharingan y mirándola con una sonrisa- quiero que seamos amigos, solo eso.

La valquiria permaneció en silencio, perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras Naruto no dejaba de mirarla. Luego Rossweisee miro a Naruto, con una mirada algo melancólica.

Nací en Noruega,- hablo mientras sus ojos se ponían un poco húmedos- tenía una mama, su nombre era Astrid,- al hablar de su madre, la valquiria hablaba con felicidad y añoranza- ella era increíble, siempre era amable, muy bella,- luego, de sus ojos empezaron a caer pequeñas lagrimas- ella murió protegiéndome de gigantes de la escarcha,- ella cubrió sus ojos mientras sollozaba suavemente, sin notar como Naruto se paraba a su lado y colocaba una mano en su hombro, consolándola suavemente- viví en las calles durante meses, comprando cosas en oferta con el poco dinero que tenía,- sus sollozos se convirtieron en un llanto mientras Naruto la abrazaba suavemente, y lloraba en su hombro- Odín me encontró cuando estaba robando a turistas.

Naruto solo acaricio su cabello mientras seguía abrazándola. Él ya sabía que tenía una infancia algo mala. Todos los semidioses son iguales en ese aspecto. Sus padres mortales morirían por su ascendencia.

Naruto y Rossweisee siguieron en su abrazo hasta que la valquiria dejo de llorar. Al terminar su llanto, la valquiria miro seriamente a Naruto mientras un pequeño sonrojo se hacía presente en sus mejillas.

Puedes dejar de abrazarme,- Naruto miro a la valquiria por unos segundos antes de terminar el abrazo con sus mejillas algo rojas- gracias por eso.

No agradezcas,- dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el bosque- te veré mañana, Anee-san.

Rossie,- Rossweisee dijo mientras evitaba mirar a Naruto que se había detenido para ver que dijo- puedes llamarme Rossie.

Gracias, Rossie- contesto Naruto mientras sonreía mirando a Rossweisee, que evito su mirada con un pequeño sonrojo-.

Luego de decir eso, Naruto se retiró con destino a la base, Kurama seguiría durmiendo, por lo que decidió ir con Quirón.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Después de ese día, Naruto y Rossweisee pasaron más tiempo juntos, usualmente se reunían en el lago para esperar a las tropas nórdicas, y hablaban sobre la vida en Asgard, entrenaban participando en duelos entre la espada Kusanagi y la lanza de Brynhildr.

Unos días después de formar su amistad llego el ejército nórdico. Ellos no estaban bien. Antes el ejército nórdico consistía en grandes números de lindworm, enanos, elfos, elfos oscuros, gigantes de la escarcha, draugr, lobos y cientos de diferentes tipos de criaturas, pero el gran ejército disminuyo un poco. Un gran grupo de rebeldes los habían emboscado, mientras que los nórdicos eran más, los rebeldes los tomaron por sorpresa. Afortunadamente los soldados pudieron evitar un gran número de bajas. Pero aun las hubo, y Rossweisee se entristeció al ver a sus hombres heridos y muertos. Naruto estuvo para ver a Rossweisee, puede que por fuera su expresión fuera un poco seria y algo melancólica, pero por dentro, Naruto sabía que estaba llorando, ver a Rossweisee en ese estado no le gusto, lo ponía muy enojado. Por eso, ignoro los gritos de sus compañeros y se dirigió a rastrear el grupo de rebeldes con Kurama siguiéndolo de cerca. Lo que no sabía era que en esa pelea se encontraría con uno de los capitanes de los rebeldes, y alguien que recibió el entrenamiento de Quirón.

 **Con Naruto y Kurama**

Naruto y el zorro habían llegado al centro del conflicto, era un gran prado con mucha destrucción, arboles rotos, cráteres, cuerpos de muchas criaturas, rebeldes, y en menor medida de los nórdicos.

Kurama,- llamo al zorro Naruto mirando uno de los cuerpos- puedes tomar su olor.

El zorro solo miro un poco preocupado al semidiós, tenía los ojos ocultos por su cabello y se notaba el brillo rojo en ellos.

Si, se dónde fueron,- decía mientras olfateaba cerca del cuerpo- se fueron al sur, su olor es reciente. Debieron haber huido hace poco.

Vamos,- dijo mientas miraba al zorro con el Sharingan activo- muestra el camino.

Kurama solo corrió guiando al semidiós por donde habían huido los rebeldes. No le preocupaba que pudieran hacerles daño. Naruto tenía un gran poder, era casi imposible que los rebeldes pudieran dañarlo, y él era un zorro de nueve colas con un nivel más fuerte que un demonio de clase suprema. Lo que le preocupaba era el estado mental del semidiós y como iban a terminar las pobres almas que morirían por su espada.

Luego de correr por más de una hora, el zorro y el semidiós llegaron a una cueva ubicada en una gran montaña. Al entrar, caminaron por túneles hasta que Kurama hablo.

Mocoso,- dijo deteniéndose y olfateando- delante de nosotros huelo muchos rebeldes, son los que atacaron a los nórdicos.

Bien,- respondió Naruto mientras caminaba hacia los rebeldes para detenerse y voltear la cabeza para mirar al zorro- Kurama, no te metas en esto.

El zorro no dijo nada mientras veía como Naruto se dirigía hacia los rebeldes. Esperaba que Naruto estuviera lo suficientemente cuerdo para sentir presencias a su alrededor.

 **Con los rebeldes**

Los hombres estaban nerviosos. Hace unas horas fueron a atacar lo que creían que era un escuadrón nórdico, pero al llegar se toparon con un ejército. Ellos eran pocos comparados con los nórdicos, pero creyeron que con una emboscada podrían desmoralizar a los nórdicos y ganar. Pero se equivocaron y los nórdicos pudieron los sobrepasaron. Fue solo suerte lograron escapar.

Pero ahora estaban en una situación peor. Todos los rebeldes se refugiaron en una de los campamentos temporales creados por su capitán, consistía en grandes túneles como un laberinto, que llevaban a una base subterránea. Su capitán había venido a verificar las cosas cuando los notifico de una presencia entrando por los túneles y dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Les advirtió que tuvieran cuidado y que la presencia era poderosa.

Ahora todos los rebeldes estaban en su base subterránea buscando al invasor. Su base era una gran sala con tiendas para los heridos y rodeada de pilares de roca simple para mantener la tierra sobre sus cabezas.

Los rebeldes estaban buscando al invasor cuando todos escucharon el sonido de muchos pájaros cantando, al mirar al causante, vieron a un adolecente con su pelo cubriendo sus ojos y una espada hecha de rayos en su mano derecha.

Ahora mismo estoy muy enojado,- dijo mientras caminaba unos pasos y sin levantar la vista- si atacan, no tendré piedad.

Es solo un mocoso,- grito un mago creando un círculo mágico frente a sus manos- si todos lo atacamos, podremos con él.

Luego de decir eso, del círculo mágico salió una gran medialuna de magia que volaba a gran velocidad con dirección a Naruto. El semidiós solo espero a que la medialuna llegara a él para desviarla de con su espada.

Lo desvió,- exclamo el mago impresionado- ustedes sátiros, traigan su cabeza.

Los sátiros corrieron rápidamente hacia Naruto, todos con espadas y cuchillos en sus manos. El más rápido llego primero que sus compañeros y corría con su espada en alto, pero Naruto solo lo espero, y cuando el sátiro llego frente a él, solo corto su estómago, matándolo al instante. Luego salto en dirección al resto de los sátiros y al caer, apuñalo el pecho de uno de ellos, moviéndose suavemente, esquivo el tajo que iba dirigido a su cuello, para matar al causante, luego continuo esquivando en movimientos sencillos todos los cortes que los sátiros dirigían a él, matándolos en el proceso.

Todos los rebeldes veían esa escena con algo de miedo. Estaba matando a sus compañeros sin esforzarse. Haciendo una seña, tres centauros con grandes espadas se dirigieron hacia el semidiós.

Naruto continuaba matando a los sátiros, le faltaba matar dos cuando vio a tres centauros correr hacia él. Vio como los sátiros retrocedían un poco, alineándose con los centauros para rodearlo. Luego, con un grito, ambos grupos se dirigieron hacia él. Naruto activo su Sharingan y solo los espero, hasta que estuvieron lo suficiente cerca para susurran.

 **Chidori Nagashi** (Corriente del Millar de Pájaros)

Al decir eso, continuas descargas eléctricas salieron de su cuerpo, ocasionando que los sátiros y centauros se electrocutaran mientras se quedaban en sus posiciones, incapaces de moverse por culpa de la electricidad.

Naruto creo un Chidori en su mano izquierda y apunto a uno de los rebeldes, luego dijo unas palabras.

 **Chidori Senbon** (Millar de Pájaros Un millar de objetos cilíndricos largos)

Al decir eso, cientos de agujas salieron disparadas de su mano, y las guio hacia los rebeldes, incapacitados por las descargas eléctricas. Al terminar de mover su mano, los dos sátiros y los tres centauros estaban muertos en el piso, cubiertos de agujas en los puntos más vitales de su cuerpo.

Durante el transcurso de la pelea, los rebeldes sintieron la llegada de su capitán. Por lo tanto, huyeron para no quedar atrapados en una pelea de dos monstruos.

Naruto estaba observando sus alrededores cuando lo sintió. Una presencia estaba cerca, y dicha presencia podía usar energía divina. Sintiendo peligro y mirando a su alrededor, vio como muchos huesos levitaban, todos lo rodearon en el aire, luego todos descendieron para atacarlo. Naruto solo los vio con curiosidad mientras los esperaba, cuando estaba a punto de saltar, sintió peligro de nuevo. Del techo y las paredes de la base subterránea, salieron muchos pilares de roca que se dirigían rápidamente en su dirección.

Cuando los huesos y los pilares de roca impactaron, ocasiono una gran explosión que cubrió toda la zona de polvo. En el polvo era visible una gran silueta cubierta de un aura purpura, cuando el polvo se fue disipando, la figura se revelo como el Susanoo incompleto, con Naruto dentro.

Naruto no tuvo más opción que usar el Mangekyō para protegerse de los ataques. Él estaba dentro del Susanoo con un poco de sangre bajando por sus ojos. Al mirar a su alrededor en busca del causante lo encontró.

Una joven mujer estaba a unos metros de distancia, se veía de su edad, y para Naruto, su belleza era comparable a la de Rossweisee. Tenía el pelo negro y sedoso que caía hasta llegar a su estrecha cintura, ojos negros como alquitrán congelado, piel muy pálida, pechos grandes, y era alta, seguramente ambos tendrían la misma altura. Pero su mirada era lo más destacable. Sus ojos no mostraban emociones mientras lo miraba, calculando sus movimientos.

Fuiste tú la que movió las rocas, no,- pregunto Naruto observándola, luego vio como detrás de ella, grandes rocas flotaban y de repente se lanzaron contra el- supongo que eso es un sí.

El Susanoo lo protegió de las rocas mientas Naruto seguía observando a la mujer, mientras ella, con un chasqueo de los dedos, hizo que múltiples esqueletos empezaran a formarse de los huesos, y los cuerpos de los sátiros y centauros muertos empezaron a levantarse, volviendo a la vida, solo que ahora su piel seguía pálida, igual que antes, y sus ojos estaban muertos.

Naruto ya tenía una pequeña idea de que estaba pasando. La mujer estaba usando la Nigromancia para revivir a los muertos y podía controlar los huesos y convertirlos en guerreros esqueletos. Era una gran habilidad, pero le daba una pequeña idea de quién era el padre de la mujer. Haber visto esos ojos y esa piel en el cuerpo de cierto dios de la muerte, también ayudaba.

Con un movimiento de su dedo, la mujer envió a los muertos a pelear contra Naruto. Los esqueletos intentaron golpear al Susanoo, yendo tras la caja torácica, pero Naruto hizo que el ente los golpeara, destruyendo a los esqueletos. Naruto vio como las criaturas griegas estaban observándolo, por lo que creo una espada de energía divina en la mano del Susanoo y ataco a los rebeldes muertos, destruyendo sus cuerpos.

Mirando a la mujer que seguía viéndolo, Naruto desactivo el Susanoo y creo una espada Chidori en su mano derecha, vio como la mujer se cruzaba de brazos mientras la tierra temblaba levemente. Grandes masas de rocas se levantaron del suelo, y se dirigieron a él, por lo que corrió hacia ellas y el corto con su espada dividiendo una roca a la mitad y pasando por ella, luego vio como una gran roca estaba sobre su cabeza, activando la caja torácica del Susanoo con una mano, destruyo la roca por completo, ocasionando que polvo cubriera la zona. Naruto tuvo que cubrirse con su espada cuando la mujer lo ataco con una espada, luego tuvo que esquivar dando unos pasos a tras cuando la semidiosa quería cortarle el estómago con un cuchillo, pero tuvo que saltar y esquivar más rápido cuando una gran fila de estalagmitas salió del suelo, al seguir esquivando y saltando, grandes pilares de roca aparecieron en el techo y bajaban para impactar con él, pero activando su Susanoo semicompleto, destruyo las estalagmitas y los pilares de roca, causando una gran nube de polvo. La mujer estaba quieta viendo la nube de polvo con su espada en su mano derecha y su cuchillo en la izquierda cuando tuvo que bloquear un fuerte golpe dirigida hacia ella, luego una serie de espadazos y bloqueos ocurrió entre los dos semidioses, hasta que la mujer esquivo y levantando la mano, una gran roca estaba en sus cabezas, Naruto tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para esquivarla y cuando impacto en el suelo, la semidiosa salió corriendo de los escombros de la roca, provocando otro intercambio de espadas, pero Naruto de repente activo su **Chidori Nagashi** y la mujer fue obligada a alterar la estructura de la tierra bajo sus pies, creando un pilar de roca y haciendo elevar el suelo, lejos del alcance de los rayos. Pero Naruto activo el Susanoo y destruyo el pilar, la mujer al estar en el aire, envió grandes rocas contra Naruto, que las bloqueo con su Susanoo, y envió un rayo de la punta de sus dos dedos, impactándole directo por la velocidad del rayo, causando que la semidiosa golpeara el suelo.

Después de eso, Naruto tuvo que desactivar su Susanoo, y llevar su mano a uno de sus ojos, para tratar de calmar un poco del gran dolor que tenía, luego su vista se nublo, pero esta vez no regreso su vista normal, era como intentar ver entre oscuridad, el sobre uso del Susanoo le quito la vista perfecta. La mujer estaba en un estado similar a él, se había levantado con un poco de dificultad, luego ella tomo su espada que estaba a su lado y miro a Naruto con su mirada seria.

Realmente…..- dijo Naruto quitando la mano de su ojo- no quiero pelear contigo

Me temo…- hablo por primera vez con una voz suave, con un pequeño acento italiano, tomado una bocanada de aire- que eso es imposible.

Ambos semidioses se miraron, sin importarles el paisaje de pura destrucción de la base subterránea, o que si seguían peleado, toda la base se podría derrumbar.

Puedo saber….- Naruto hablo mientras unas cuantas rocas se derrumbaban a sus alrededores- cuál es tu nombre.

…Bianca,- contesto la nombrada Bianca mientras más rocas caían a sus alrededores- Bianca di Angelo.

Naruto,- respondió con una sonrisa algo cansada- Uzumaki Naruto.

Al terminar de hablar, los dos semidioses se prepararon, luego se lanzaron con un grito para atacar al otro. Ese choque ocasiono la destrucción total de la cueva.

 **Con Kurama**

El zorro vio toda la pelea, como dijo Naruto, no se metió en su combate. Naruto solo en pocas ocasiones mataba a sus adversarios, solo lo hacía si estaba muy enojado, y si las personas de verdad merecían morir. Por eso no se impresiono mucho cuando Naruto mataba a sus oponentes sin pestañar. Kurama lo entendía, cualquier hombre estaría enojado si alguien hacia que su hembra estuviera triste.

Vio la llegada de la semidiosa, su pelea, y como durante el transcurso del combate, toda la base subterránea se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

El zorro observo tranquilo mientras los semidioses intercambiaban sus nombres, para luego chocar por última vez sus espadas, causando el derrumbe de la cueva.

Kurama actuó rápido y fue para ayudar a Naruto, al colocarse a su lado, activo su forma de zorro de nueve colas y protegió a los dos semidioses debajo de su estómago. El derrumbe continuo por varios minutos, en los que ambos semidioses tuvieron que estar debajo de Kurama viéndose el uno al otro. Ninguno dijo nada y ambos se quedaron quietos, esperando a que el derrumbe terminara.

Al terminar el derrumbe, el gran zorro de nueve colas y los semidioses estaban debajo de una gran capa de rocas, pero el zorro, gracias a su gran fuerza, pudo salir de los escombros y volver a su forma pseudo humana, luego miro el hueco donde estaban los semidioses y vio a la mujer montada sobre un cancerbero, después ella escapo.

El zorro no hizo nada, por pereza tal vez, solo fue donde Naruto y lo ayudo a pararse.

Estas bien,- pregunto mientras lo soltaba para que camine solo, luego vio como Naruto caminaba unos pasos y casi se cae al suelo- oye, puedes ver.

No,- contesto mientras colocaba una mano en sus ojos- es como ver en la oscuridad.

Kurama estaba un poco preocupado ante eso, por lo tanto llevo al semidiós al Monte Olimpo.

Luego de llegar con el semidiós al campamento, fueron recibidos por Karna, Quirón y Rossweisee que estaba algo preocupada.

Que paso,- pregunto la valquiria mientras corría para mirar las heridas de Naruto- quien hizo esto.

El cachorro fue a pelear contra los rebeldes que atacaron a tus tropas,- contesto Kurama mientras Rossie miraba a Naruto esperando una afirmación- durante su pelea, se encontró con una semidiosa.

Es verdad,- respondio mientras miraba con algo de dificultad a la valquiria- dijo que se llamaba Bianca di Angelo.

Ante ese nombre, Quirón mostro algo de tristeza, cosa que fue notada por Karna y Kurama.

Quirón,- Karna dijo mirando al centauro- tú conoces a esa semidiosa.

Si,- respondió con tristeza en su voz mientras mira a los capitanes y al zorro- Bianca era una antigua alumna mía, estuvo bajo mi cuidado hasta que un traidor la sedujo con bonitas palabras y se la llevo,- dijo con un poco de ira en sus palabras- descubrí que estaba con los rebeldes hace poco.

Quirón,- hablo de repente Naruto mirando seriamente al centauro- dices que Bianca era tu alumna, ella podía usar nigromancia, osteokinesis, y podía usar geokinesis,- enumero Naruto mientras Karna y Rossweisee se impresionaban un poco por su poder- ella es hija de Hades, no.

Siempre eres tan inteligente- alabo el centauro mientras se acercaba para palmear amablemente el hombro de Naruto-.

Luego de decir eso, Naruto con ayuda de Kurama y Rossweisee fue a buscar a su tío, Rossie insistió en venir y ayudar, diciendo de manera algo tímida que era parte su culpa que este en ese estado, por pelear en su nombre, pero Naruto le dijo que no se preocupara y que siempre pelearía por ella cuando lo necesitara. Él no lo vio por culpa de la ceguera, pero cuando dijo eso, la cara de Rossweisee pasó de su habitual tono algo pálido a rojo como el cabello de los Gremory. Kurama si lo vio, y suspiro ante la estupidez de Naruto con las chicas. El mocoso conocía a las mujeres y veía sus cuerpos, pero nunca veía lo que pasa dentro de sus cabezas, esperaba que eso terminara pronto, el zorro ya sabía que ella no era la primera mujer interesada en Naruto y no sería la última.

Puede que la base de la alianza no esté en el verdadero Olimpo, pero la base del Monte Olimpo era muy grande, tanto que en la búsqueda de Susanoo se encontraron con el dios de los muertos. Al verse, todos se quedaron en silencio mientras el dios los miraba con su habitual expresión fría y sin emociones.

Te estuve buscando,- Hades rompió el silencio mirando a Naruto- escuche por Quirón que peleaste contra mi hija.

Si,- respondió el rubio mirando a los ojos negros de Hades, igual de parecidos a los de su hija- Bianca no se parece a ti, lo único que veo en ella que tienes tu son los ojos y la piel, puede que la cara estoica también sea una de ellas.

Hades solo miro a Naruto sin cambiar de expresión. Luego los ojos de Hades ganaron un brillo extraño.

Cuando terminaron de pelear,- dijo Hades mirando a Naruto- pudiste haberla capturado.

No pude,- contesto bajando un poco la mirada- cuando termino el derrumbe, un cancerbero salió de la tierra, ella escapo en él.

Hades solo escucho la respuesta de Naruto, luego no dijo nada. Los semidioses y el zorro miraron como Hades se volteaba y caminaba, sin voltear a mirar otra vez.

Naruto solo suspiro un poco aliviado, parece que Hades le importa un poco su hija si pregunta por capturarla en vez de matarla.

Luego de terminar su reunión con el dios de los muertos, los tres pudieron encontrar a Susanno. Al llegar, el dios solo los saludo tranquilamente mientras miraba el aspecto de Naruto.

Escuche sobre tu pelea, fuiste muy imprudente,- lo reprendió mientras miraba al semidiós, pero luego compartió una mirada con Kurama y miro un poco a la valquiria- pero tus razones para serlo no eran muy malas.

Quiero pedirte algo,- dijo mientras se paraba recto- quiero los ojos de Indra.

Por fin te has decidido,- Susanoo solo miro los ojos de su sobrino, sabiendo que la ceguera ya debía estar presente- es una buena decisión, sígueme.

Al escuchar eso, Naruto camino para seguir a Susanoo, cuando dio unos pasos, su brazo fue tomado por la valquiria, al ver su rostro solo pudo ver borroso, pero Naruto sabía que debía estar preocupada por algo y quería una explicación por lo que dijo.

No te preocupes,- dijo tomando una de sus manos- te explicare todo cuando termine la cirugía.

Luego de eso, siguió a su tío, sin mirar a la valquiria que coloco sus manos sobre su corazón.

 **Horas después**

Susanoo había terminado la cirugía para trasplantar los ojos de Indra. Ahora vemos a Naruto en una cama, solo usando su ropa interior, un par de boxers negros, y con vendas cubriendo sus ojos. Susanoo estaba al lado de Naruto mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en la cama.

¿Te duele?,- pregunto mientras veía como Naruto ponía una mano sobre sus ojos- tardaras un tiempo en acostumbrarte a los ojos, deberás descansar por un tiempo.

No me duele,-contesto mientras sonreía y reía un poco- siento el poder de estos ojos, ahora soy más fuerte.

Susanoo solo miro a su sobrino preguntándose si el poder de esos ojos era demasiado para él. Tanto poder tal vez lo harían perderse en él y caminar por un mal sendero. Pero luego recordó a la joven valquiria que se preocupaba por él, a su hermana, y a la pequeña Akeno, y seguramente muchas más que conocerá. Ellas serian su apoyo para permanecer cuerdo y no perderse en el poder.

Por eso, decidió irse y dejar pasar a Rossweisee. Los dos tendrían mucho de qué hablar.

Rossweisee entro lentamente viendo como Naruto se había acostado en la cama, y permanecido en silencio. Caminando en silencio, se sentó en la cama a su lado y hablo con una voz algo suave.

Porque hiciste todo eso,- pregunto mientras miraba las vendas en los ojos de Naruto- porque fuiste a pelear contra los rebeldes que atacaron a mi ejército.

….No lo sé muy bien,- respondió después de pensar un poco y mirar hacia donde creía que estaba la valquiria- en ese momento, cuando llegaron los nórdicos, tú estabas triste porque muchos estaban heridos y algunos murieron,- Rossweisee solo se entristeció un poco cuando recordó a los hombres bajo su cargo, pero al sentir una mano tomando la suya, miro asombrada como Naruto había tomado su mano y la apretaba suavemente- al verte triste, me enoje,- Naruto dio un apretón a su mano, haciendo que Rossweisee apretara también- yo quería que volvieras a ser como antes de la emboscada, fuerte, valiente, segura- Rossweisee gano un poco de rojo en sus mejillas- creo que actué sin pensar y ataque a los rebeldes.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, Naruto mirando a la nada, y Rossweisee perdida en sus pensamientos, todo ese tiempo sin separar sus manos. Pero Rossweisee rompió el silencio, hablando en un tono algo tímido y nervioso, con un pequeño acento noruego.

Lo que dijiste cuando vinimos a buscar al señor Susanoo, era verdad,- pregunto mientras bajaba un poco la mirada- dijiste que pelearías por mí siempre que necesitara.

Claro que es verdad,- respondió en un tono despreocupado- siempre te protegeré y peleare por ti cuando me necesites.

Al escuchar eso, la valquiria abrió mucho los ojos mientas un gran sonrojo aparecía en su rostro. Soltando la mano de Naruto, se levantó y se despidió de Naruto, diciéndole que se mejorara pronto, entre tartamudeos y tropiezos.

Naruto no le prestó atención a eso, solo quería dormir y descansar sus ojos, quería probarlos en el exterior.

Habían pasado unas horas desde que Naruto se fue a descansar. Todos los seres de la alianza estaban descansando, y una valquiria estaba a punto de visitar a Naruto. Ella quería verlo y saber si ya estaba bien. Pero cuando vio la puerta doble donde estaba la habitación de Naruto, paso algo que siempre recordara. La puerta de repente se rompió, y un elfo salió volado de ella, siendo atravesado por una gran espada de fuego negro. La espada con el elfo en ella choco contra la pared, luego el elfo grito de dolor cuando fue cubierto del fuego negro. Cuando el elfo estaba completamente cubierto de fuego, la espada fue retrocediendo, Rossie viendo su oportunidad, entro a la habitación, y al hacerlo, vio a Naruto rodeado de un gran ente, con forma de un demonio humanoide de color purpura, el ente tenía una gran sonrisa, sus ojos eran amarillos, cuatro brazos con seis dedos salían de su cuerpo, en uno de los brazos del lado derecho, había un orbe con llamas negras que soltaban un resplandor morado oscuro, y en uno los brazos del lado izquierdo, tenía una ballesta de un diseño algo extraño. Naruto estaba dentro del ente sacándose las vendas de sus ojos, al sacárselas mostro su nuevo Mangekyou Sharingan, las elipses obtuvieron una forma más simétrica, en el centro, había una estrella de tres puntas, y la pequeña pupila negra se volvió roja.

Estos ojos,- comenzó hablando Naruto mientras observaba al elfo quemándose- ven muy bien en la oscuridad.

Luego poso su vista en Rossie que estaba mirándola muy preocupada y sus ojos se suavizaron, más cuando recordó que la persona que mato era un elfo. No pudo pensar más en eso cuando Karna y Quirón entraron a la habitación junto con Rossweisee, ambos mirando el fuego de Amaterasu y viendo su Susanoo, por eso desactivo el Susanoo y sus nuevos ojos.

Deberíamos revisar la zona en busca de rebeldes o traidores,- dijo mirando a los dos, luego poso su vista en la valquiria- ese elfo quería matarme mientras dormía, por eso lo hice.

La valquiria solo miro los ojos suaves de Naruto y asistió con la cabeza. Después de eso, los capitanes se fueron del lugar, para avisarles a los dioses sobre posibles traidores.

Poco después de que despertara el semidiós rubio, llego el ejército europeo junto con su capitán. La armada europea consistía de un grupo de hombres lobo, dragones occidentales, trolls, gárgolas, junto con otros cientos de criaturas mitológicas, su capitán era lo que más le interesaba. Era un hombre algo mayor, pelo negro, ojos amarillos, piel levemente pálida, y un traje de combate puramente negro. Aparentemente era un hombre lobo, famoso por ser un mercenario, era profesional y mencionaba que solo participaba en esta guerra por el dinero y sus propios intereses personales. A los capitanes les daba igual, mientras les ayude podía hacer lo que quiera.

Era bueno que llegara. Dentro de poco ocurriría el gran conflicto, ya con la alianza completa no tendrían nada de qué preocuparse.

 **Lugar desconocido, con Bianca**

Bianca estaba un poco irritada, recibió el mensaje de que la supuesta alianza mitológica se había reunido completamente. Por lo que le habían dicho, eran muchos, tantos como ellos. Muchas criaturas mitológicas se habían aliado con ellos, pero aún quedaban opositores de su causa. Pero no importaba, mientras tengan a su señor, su comandante supremo, no podían perder.

Hace mucho tiempo que el comandante supremo estaba reuniendo soldados, empezó reuniéndolos hace diez años, era un poco difícil considerando la negatividad entre las criaturas de los diferentes panteones, pero gracias a las habilidades del comandante, pudo reunirlos a todos, y dentro de poco comenzaría la pelea.

Aun recordaba como la había encontrado a ella. Al nacer estuvo unos años con su madre, viviendo en Italia, su ciudad natal, cuando cumplió los siete años, ella murió por una rara enfermedad, luego de eso fue llevada por su padre con Quirón. El centauro la entreno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, como usar su espada y cuchillo, a hacer uso de sus habilidades como hija de Hades, y muchas cosas más. Cuando cumplió los 13 años, en uno de sus entrenamientos, el apareció. Tenía un porte divino y majestuoso, una sonrisa bondadosa. El señor solo saludo amablemente mientras fue a hablar con Quirón, luego de ese día, siempre aparecía para observar su entrenamiento y a veces ayudarla. Ella lo admiraba, en un principio, las personas esperarían cosas malas de él, dada su reputación, pero ella estaba segura de que se equivocaban, por eso lo admiraba, él era un ser bueno y amable, sus historias metían diciendo que era un hombre sangriento y bárbaro.

Un año después de aparecer, él le conto la verdad del mundo y los panteones. El mundo estaba podrido, y muchas personas también. Pero él quería cambiar eso, por eso le ofreció a ella ir con él, para ayudarlo en su objetivo de cambiar el mundo. Acepto sin pensarlo, luego ellos escaparon, y él le mostro su ejército con sus planes para cambiar el mundo.

Bianca estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando alguien apareció. Era un hombre alto, musculoso, con pelo negro algo corto y ojos azules cielo, piel levemente bronceada. Su ropa consistía en una gran armadura griega con las hombreras hechas de acero y el peto igual, tenía las tradicionales grebas junto con las sandalias griegas. El hombre camino, pasando de largo a Bianca, que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, y tomo un gran casco que estaba sobre una mesa, era un casco con cuernos y la tradicional cresta griega en ella. Al tomar el casco, se lo puso en la cabeza y hablo.

Bianca,- su voz era profunda y no delataba emociones, el hombre observo como la semidiosa salía de sus pensamientos para mirarlo con un pequeño sonrojo- reúne a todos los hombres, dentro de poco nos moveremos.

Si,- exclamo con un pequeño acento italiano en su voz- lo hare enseguida señor Ares.

El nombrado Ares no presto atención a eso mientras se iba de la sala, el dios de la guerra solo estaba preocupado en sus objetivos y ambiciones, que podrían cumplirse si todo ocurría bien en esta lucha. No le importaba una niña tonta y enamorada que lo seguiría hasta la muerte si lo pidiera. El la manipulo para que creyera lo que quisiera y manipulo a muchos para que lo siguieran.

Si todo salía bien ahora, podría hacer que "eso" despierte, y cuando lo haga, todo el mundo se sumergirá de nuevo en la guerra eterna.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer esto. Abajo voy a poner una pequeña explicación de las criaturas mitológicas que tal vez no conozcan y otras cosas.

La osteokinesis es el control de los huesos, y la geokinesis es el control de la tierra.

Lindworm: Criaturas mitad dragón mitad serpiente. _Se trata, pues, de reptiles de tamaño variable que poseían patas (a menudo, solo dos, pero a veces cuatro) y una sola cabeza (contrariamente a la hidra); pero, a diferencia del dragón, el lindworm estaba desprovisto de alas._

Draugr: Son zombis con armas y armaduras de la mitología nórdica.

Rakshasa: Criaturas mitad humano y mitad tigre, sus cuerpos son humanos pero con el pelaje de un tigre en todo su cuerpo, y su cabeza es de dicho animal. Son algo así como demonios de destrucción.

Cambie lo de Rossweisee, la hice hija de Odín y descendiente de Brynhildr, también puede usar el noble phantasm de ella, Brynhildr Romantia, sus poderes al ser una semidiosa hija de Odín, el dios de la guerra nórdico, serán un talento para la guerra, estrategia y lucha. Ella seguirá siendo como el canon, más adelante se convertirá en la torre de Rias.

Lo de Bianca, saque el nombre del personaje de campamento mestizo, y su historia más o menos al ser hija de Hades. Pero ella es un personaje enteramente Oc, si quieren tener una idea de su apariencia, imagínenla con el cuerpo de una fem Sasuke, solo que con lo que dice en su descripción. En cuanto a sus poderes con la geokinesis, será casi igual que el Kazikli Bey de Vlad III de fate apocrypha, mientras este en suelo griego, o territorio de su padre, sus habilidades con la geokinesis serán muy poderosas, pero cuando este fuera de ese territorio, usar la geokinesis le será más difícil. Tuve esa idea porque se dice que Hades es el dios de la tierra griega. Su nigromancia y su osteokinesis serán iguales no importa en donde este.

No sé por qué pero no puedo ver sus comentarios. Veo unos tres cuando dice que hay nueve.


	7. El ultimo conflicto

**Naruto, el legado del emperador celestial**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

" _Es fuerte_ "- dijo el dios del rayo griego- pensamientos

Es un mocoso- dijo el dios de los muertos Hades- hablar normal

Capítulo 7: El último conflicto

Semanas transcurrieron desde que Naruto se encontró con la semidiosa hija de Hades, días desde que Naruto se implantara los ojos de Indra.

Desde esa cirugía, Naruto había descubierto las nuevas habilidades de su nuevo Sharingan. Lo había decidido llamar **Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan** (Ojo Copiador Giratorio Caleidoscópico de Eternidad), porque desde que se implanto los ojos, había descubierto que ya no le dolían usarlos, y su ceguera desapareció, se sentía más fuerte, tanto que podía usar el Susanoo con el Amaterasu al mismo tiempo, una combinación muy potente, pero que antes de la cirugía lo habría dejado ciego por el sobre uso del Mangekyou, por lo tanto, podía usar el Mangekyou eternamente sin el temor de que sus ojos perdieran la luz.

Ahora mismo, todos los capitanes estaban reunidos en su base del Monte Olimpo. Todos ellos estaban sentados frente a una mesa, mirando un mapa con las ubicaciones de los campamentos rebeldes, y la ubicación de su posible líder.

Me puedes decir cuál es tu nombre,- pregunto Naruto mirando al hombre lobo que no dejaba de ver el mapa sobre la mesa- nunca nos lo dijiste.

No lo dije porque no quise,- contesto mirando al semidiós con ojos aburridos- los nombres están de más, mientras pelemos contra los rebeldes, no me importa cómo se llamen o lo que hagan.

Creo que conocer tu nombre nos ayudaría a trabajar juntos,- dijo Quirón mirando al hombre lobo con una sonrisa amable- si nos lo dices, el joven Naruto probablemente deje de molestarte.

El licántropo solo recordó las veces que el semidiós le había preguntado su nombre, desde que puso un pie en el Monte Olimpo, no dejo de acosarlo preguntándole su nombre. Decidió que decir su nombre era mejor que tener al adolecente rubio respirando en su nuca.

Jasón van Helsing,- dijo su nombre con un poco de irritación y mirando al semidiós que lo observaba con algo de duda- ahora que.

Van Helsing no era el nombre de una novela de vampiros- pregunto Naruto mirando con curiosidad-.

De mi familia viene ese nombre,- respondió con una ceja temblando- no más preguntas, todos concéntrense.

Al terminar de hablar, todos los capitanes miraron el mapa. De cierta manera, su estrategia principal era una guerra de guerrillas clásica junto con una guerra de desgaste. Atacarían a los rebeldes en sus propias bases con las criaturas que tengan más oportunidad de esconderse para sorprenderlos, luego entrarían todos los seres mitológicos, para destruir el campamento, los soldados bajo su mando solo pelearían contra los soldados rebeldes, los capitanes vigilarían el área, en busca de posibles capitanes rebeldes o si sus tropas necesitaran ayuda. Seguirían arrasando sus campamentos y matando a los rebeldes, desgastando su ejército para obligar al líder a salir de su escondite, cuando salga, los capitanes se encargarían de él, y sin su líder, los rebeldes no tendrían posibilidades contra ellos.

Nuestro primer objetivo, será este de aquí,- señalo Jasón, marcando con su dedo un punto en el mapa, base de los rebeldes- según nuestros espías, este campamento tiene una alta concentración de bestias nórdicas, también hay seres de otros panteones pero en menor medida,- contaba mirando a los capitanes, notando que Rossweisse había ganado una mirada seria y con un poco de tristeza- las criaturas que puedan esconderse vendrán con nosotros para poder entrar al campamento sin ser vistos, Uzumaki junto con Quirón podrán deshacer las runas y hechizos defensivos, cuando entren, los soldados atacaran, creando una distracción, llamando la atención de todos los rebeldes a este punto,- el hombre lobo noto como Rossweisse se había parado para hablar- tienes algo que decir Rossweisse.

Yo iré con las tropas,-dijo llamando la atención de todos- seré una mejor distracción mientras ellos permanecen ocultos,- al decir eso, la valquiria noto la mirada levemente preocupada de Naruto, haciendo que su corazón tiemble- que todos esperen juntos, cuando libere el poder de mi lanza, que ataquen todos.

Rossie,- Naruto se había levantado de su asiento para poder caminar hasta llegar con la valquiria, y sentarse a su lado, luego puso una mano en su hombro, causando que Rossweisse ganara un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas- estas segura de que puedes hacerlo,- en su tono había un poco de preocupación- puedo ir contigo si quieres.

No, debo hacer esto sola,- contesto Rossweisse, ignorando la sensación de calor propagándose por su pecho y rostro- ellos son nórdicos, era mi deber como valquiria guiarlos por el buen camino, ellos escogieron el camino de los rebeldes, por lo tanto, mi deber es detenerlos.

Naruto miro a Rossweisse algo preocupado por su respuesta. Confiaba en que ella pudiera resistir peleando contra los rebeldes, incluso contra Bianca, pero ella tendría que matar rebeldes nórdicos, ella albergaba un gran amor hacia ellos, matarlos podría lastimarla.

Bien,- dijo en un suspiro para luego poner una hermosa sonrisa con los ojos cerrados- sé que puedes hacerlo, confió en ti.

La valquiria solo miro la cara de Naruto, con su rostro ganando grandes tonalidades de rojo, y su corazón amenazando con estallar en su pecho. Eso hubiera pasado si Quirón no hubiese tosido en su puño, rompiendo el tierno momento entre el semidiós y la valquiria. Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos, miro, junto con Rossweisse, como Quirón los miraba con una sonrisa algo tímida y nerviosa, Jasón solo miraba el mapa, sin importarle lo que hicieran los dos y Karna lo observaba con exasperación, ya acostumbrado a presenciar los momentos algo románticos entre Naruto y una mujer, solo se preguntaba cuando Naruto dejaría de coquetear inconscientemente e hiciera un movimiento con la valquiria, o con las otras mujeres que había enamorado, Karna ya había contado a cuatro mujeres que tenían interés en el semidiós rubio, su tía Tsukuyomi por lo que Naruto y Susanoo le habían contado, la pequeña Akeno, Rias Gremory y Rossweisse. Si esto seguía así, Naruto tal vez tendría un harem en unos pocos años.

Luego de eso, todos los capitanes salieron a reunir a sus tropas para irse a su primer objetivo.

 **Horas después**

Las criaturas mitológicas con capacidades para ocultarse a plena vista estaban escondidos a unos metros del campamento rebelde, dicho campamento era enorme, desde su escondite solo podían ver una gran puerta junto con una muralla que cubría los alrededores de su fortaleza. Naruto y Quirón habían roto la barrera que cubría la base rebelde y todos ellos, junto a Rossweisse, entraron sin llamar la atención. Las tropas más ruidosas estaban ocultos a pocos kilómetros de distancia, y los capitanes veían el paisaje en una colina cercana.

Todos escúchenme,- la valquiria rompió el silencio, hablando en un tono serio- voy a distraer a los rebeldes, ustedes entren sin llamar la atención, y permanezcan escondidos, cuando active el poder de esta lanza,- alzo el arma en su mano mientras todas las criaturas la miraban atentos- todos ataquen.

Al terminar de hablar, la valquiria salió de su escondite en dirección al campamento.

Cuando la valquiria llego a las grandes puertas de madera, fue recibida por muchas criaturas del sintoísmo, y para su desgracia, unas pocas nórdicas, todos los seres la veían desde su muralla, los del sintoísmo sin emociones y los nórdicos con una sonrisa.

Miren, es la sirvienta de Odín,- exclamaban entre gritos los nórdicos- porque nos honra con su presencia señorita Rossweisse.

He venido a darles otra oportunidad,- dijo con una voz seria y algo deprimida- todos los seres de la mitología nórdica, dejen de luchar al lado de los rebeldes, mi padre los perdonara por su deserción si vienen conmigo.

Los nórdicos solo rieron al escuchar eso, luego todos los nórdicos invocaron un cirulo mágico sobre sus cabezas, del circulo salieron una gran cantidad de viento, agua, rayos y bolas de fuego que se dirigía con dirección a la valquiria, que solo miraban el ataque con tristeza. Cuando impacto, ocasiono una pequeña explosión que resonó en el bosque y levanto una nube de humo. Cuando desapareció el humo, todos vieron como Rossweisse había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Los nórdicos vieron eso con confusión, ellos habían esperado que se protegiera con un escudo o algo, los del sintoísmo solo miraban con algo de gracia. La gracia se fue de sus rostros cuando escucharon un grito a su lado, cuando voltearon, vieron como la valquiria estaba parada sobre un compañero del sintoísmo, mientras tomaba su extraña lanza con la mano derecha, apuñalado al yokai en el pecho. Luego la valquiria miro a los demás rebeldes con una mirada estoica mientras sacaba la lanza del pecho del rebelde y avanzaba rápidamente para matar a los yokai con rápidas estocadas y cortes de su lanza, asesinando a los yokai. Cuando termino con los del sintoísmo, miro a los nórdicos con una mirada triste mientras avanzaba lentamente, causando que los nórdicos temblaran de miedo, recordando porque ella era hija de Odín y descendiente de Brynhildr. Ellos rogaron por piedad, pero Rossweisse no los escucho, solo les otorgó una muerte rápida mientras la punta de su lanza en forma de corazón brillaba en color azul.

Mirando todo el campamento desde la gran muralla, ella vio como muchos rebeldes circulaban los alrededores, concentrándose, sintió como había una gran concentración de nórdicos en el centro del campamento. Por lo que corrió en esa dirección, buscando a los traidores de su panteón.

En el camino, destruyo algunas tiendas, estructuras y mato a muchos rebeldes, llamo tanto la atención que cuando llego a su objetivo, los nórdicos la estaban esperando, luego fue rodeada por muchos rebeldes, ella creía que casi todo el campamento estaba ahí.

Muchos gritos de odio e insultos se escuchaban, pero la valquiria no escucho nada, solo, miraba a los nórdicos mientras su lanza brillaba con una luz azul. Luego tomo su lanza con las dos manos, apuntando al cielo mientras susurraba unas palabras.

 _ **Amor. Odio. Amor. Odio.**_ \- mientras susurraba esas palabras, empezó a levitar, tomando una gran altura, mientras su lanza soltaba un gran resplandor amarillo- _**Amor. Amor. Amor. Amor.**_ \- su lanza creció hasta alcanzar un gran tamaño, era imposible que ella sostuviera algo de ese tamaño, pareciendo una hormiga levantando un edificio- **Brynhildr Romantia.**

Al decir eso, ella apunto su lanza contra los rebeldes nórdicos, y descendió contra ellos, volando a una gran velocidad con la punta de su lanza brillando en azul, cuando impacto, parecía que un terremoto había comenzado en el centro del campamento, destruyendo todo a su alrededor, partiendo la tierra en múltiples pedazos, matando a muchos rebeldes.

Cuando el terremoto termino y la lanza de la valquiria regreso a su tamaño, todas las criaturas que estaban con la alianza atacaron.

 **Con los capitanes**

Los capitanes se encontraban en una colina cercana al campamento mirando como Rossweisse se encargaba de los rebeldes, vieron como ella entraba por la muralla matando a los rebeldes del sintoísmo y a los nórdicos, como la valquiria corría por el campamento destruyendo todo a su paso, llamando toda la atención hacia ella para que sus tropas pudieran entrar y permanecer escondidos. Lo que más les impresiono fue ver el poder de la lanza de Brynhildr.

Wow,- comenzó Naruto mirando el terremoto ocasionado por Rossweisse- nunca espere eso.

Aun tienes dudas sobre su fuerza- pregunto Karna mirando el paisaje de destrucción-.

Nunca dude de ella,- respondió Naruto sin mirar a Karna- me preocupa que a ella le lastime estar matando a sus antiguos compañeros,- mientras hablaba, nunca dejo de mirar la silueta de Rossweisse- puede que no lo muestre, pero sufre mucho cuando los nórdicos son heridos, no le importa que ellos sean rebeldes, ella aun los ama, matarlos la debe estar destrozando por dentro.

Te preocupas mucho por ella,- dijo Quirón mirando con una sonrisa a Naruto- ustedes dos hacen una hermosa pareja.

De que estas hablando, pare….- Naruto se quedó callado cuando entendió el significado de esas palabras, luego se sonrojo un poco mientras miraba a Quiron con algo de enojo- D-d-de que estas hablando Quirón, ella y yo no somos nada, solo amigos.

No la miras como un amigo,- contesto mientras reía un poco- ustedes dos me recuerdan mucho a Odiseo y Penélope cuando se enamoraron.

Yo no la veo así,- negó casi en un grito muy avergonzado- yo….yo…

No sabe qué hacer,- hablo Karna mirando con algo de diversión la escena- tiene a muchas mujeres que están enamoradas de él, no quiere herir a ninguna, por lo que no corresponde los sentimientos de esas mujeres.

No creo que deberías hacer eso,- dijo mirando a Naruto que tenía un pequeño sonrojo- he escuchado por parte del joven Karna y el señor Susanoo que algunos de esos amores son verdaderos, cuando una mujer ama de verdad, que ese amor no sea correspondido podría lastimarla profundamente, creo que deberías corresponder sus sentimientos y hacer felices a todas.

…..Estas insinuando que tenga un harem,- pregunto incrédulo, causando que Jasón deje de mirar el campamento rebelde para mirar y escuchar la conversación, como todo hombre, él era un pervertido de armario y un harem era un sueño húmedo hecho realidad para cualquiera, por lo tanto decidió escuchar con algo de disimulación- Quirón, eres idiota, eso…

Puede que no funcione al principio,- lo interrumpió el centauro mientras lo miraba, notando como Jasón se había acercado lo suficiente como para casi tocar espaldas con Naruto- pero es la mejor solución para que no hieras sus sentimientos.

Quirón, eso no es justo para ellas,- respondió el semidiós ganando una mirada levemente impresionada de Karna y Quirón, y una incrédula de Jasón- ellas mereces más que eso, merecen que yo las ame a cada una de ellas, pero amar a una seria lastimar a la otra, me niego a lastimarlas, por eso no elegiré a ninguna.

Deberías hablar con el señor Poseidón sobre eso,- dijo Quirón mirando a Naruto- él te dará una solución mejor.

Naruto solo miro enojado al centauro mientras se daba la vuelta, topándose con la espalda de Jasón, empujando al hombre lobo, se dirigió al borde del acantilado a mirar como estaban peleando sus tropas. Mirando todo el conflicto, noto que ya casi había terminado, pero también vio que muchos rebeldes se dirigían hacia el campamento, estando solo a unos cuantos kilómetros.

Refuerzos,- dijo mirando a los rebeldes- yo me encargo de ellos.

Moviendo su mano, hizo que las nubes sobre el cielo de los refuerzos rebeldes se obscurecieran, lluvia comenzó a caer, grandes rayos bajaban del cielo, un gran tronado se hizo presente, con otros pequeños siguiendo su ejemplo. Los tornados y rayos arrasaban a los rebeldes, destruyendo el bosque y sus alrededores, causando que los refuerzos murieran por causa de la tormenta.

Naruto miro el resultado de su atmokinesis sin emociones, luego miro el campamento rebelde, totalmente destruido por las tropas de la alianza.

Ya han terminado,- el semidiós miro como Quirón junto a Karna y Jasón estaban en su espalda- vamos.

Espera,- Quirón de repente miro a su alrededor, su ejemplo siendo seguido por los capitanes cuando sintieron una presencia cercana- esta presencia…

Quirón no pudo terminar de hablar cuando todos vieron a alguien sobre sus cabezas, volando gracias a sus extrañas sandalias.

La persona era un niño con pelo rubio más claro que Naruto y ojos azules cielo, seguramente tendría diez años, estaba usando una armadura ligera griega con un arco y carcaj en su espalda, y un cuchillo en su cintura, en sus pies estaban las clásicas sandalias griegas solo que con unas alas en la base del tobillo, era algo bajo y estaba mirando al centauro con una sonrisa muy feliz.

Maestro Quirón,- grito un poco mientras reía viendo al profesor de los héroes- estoy tan feliz de verlo.

Leo,- exclamo impresionado, pero algo feliz de ver a su antiguo alumno- hace mucho tiempo que no te veo.

Hola a todos,- saludo a los capitanes sin dejar de sonreír, mientras era observado con los ojos cautelosos de Jason y Karna, y los ojos algo curiosos de Naruto- mi nombre es Leónidas Castellan, un placer verlos.

Quirón, él es un ex alumno tuyo,- pregunto Naruto viendo a Quirón y recibiendo una afirmación, luego miro a Leo con una sonrisa algo amable mientras se inclinaba un poco- mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto.

Si, te conozco,- dijo mientras miraba más atentamente a Naruto para sonreír un poco nervioso- Bianca no deja de hablar de ti, dijo que te mataría mas tarde.

Naruto no sabía si sentirse alagado por eso, una pelea contra Bianca sonaba bien, pero pelear con todo su potencial sin duda causaría mucha destrucción.

Leo,- dijo Naruto mirando atentamente al niño- donde conseguiste esas sandalias.

Estas,- respondió moviendo un poco los pies- fueron un regalo de papa, son geniales.

Si,- decía asistiendo y pensando- eres hijo de Hermes, no.

Sí, pero quien es tu padre,- pregunto el hijo de Hermes viendo a Naruto con curiosidad- vi como hacías una tormenta, eres hijo de Zeus.

No, yo no soy hijo de Zeus,- respondió mirando a Leo- Quirón dijo que antes eras su alumno, tú te uniste a los rebeldes- Naruto pregunto mirando al semidiós, obteniendo un asentimiento- porque decidiste irte con los rebeldes.

Yo no quise,- respondió, haciendo que Quirón abriera un poco los ojos y Naruto lo viera atentamente- Bianca quiso ir con ellos, y ella es como mi hermana, solo quise estar con ella.

Porque Bianca quiso ir con los rebeldes.- pregunto viendo como Leo tenía una cara de duda- Leo, tu qué quieres hacer, quieres ayudar a los rebeldes, o quieres estar con Quirón y tu padre.

Yo…..- su voz desbordaba con duda mientras poco a poco dejaba de volar y descendía al suelo, donde Quirón y Naruto lo esperaban, al tocar el césped de la colina, Quirón solo coloco una mano en su hombro mientras Naruto lo hacía en su cabello, desordenándolo un poco- yo solo quiero estar con Bianca.

Si me dices porque Bianca esta con los rebeldes, podremos ayudarla, hacer que venga con nosotros,- Naruto vio como los hombros del niño comenzaron a temblar levemente, por lo que atrajo al niño en un abrazo mientras el pequeño ocultaba su cara en su pecho- Leo, te prometo que yo hare que Bianca venga con nosotros.

El niño solo asistió con la cabeza mientras abrazaba fuerte a Naruto. Esa escena fue observada por Quirón que tenía una sonrisa, por Karna, que sus ojos se suavizaron considerablemente cuando se recordó a sí mismo en el niño y por Jasón que tenía una mueca amarga en su rostro, el odiaba que los niños se involucraran en las guerras.

Cuando el niño dejo de llorar, fue llevado en los hombros de Naruto hacia su base en el Monte Olimpo, durante el camino, el hijo de Hermes les conto lo que hacía para los rebeldes, su trabajo como espía por ser hijo de Hermes y ser un ladrón natural, teniendo un alto talento para el sigilo, y como era cuidado por Bianca cuando estaba en su base principal.

Él les conto sobre su base, y sobre el principal líder de la rebelión. Quirón no se asombró mucho cuando escucho que Ares dirigía la rebelión, él ya tenía sus sospechas, hace años que Ares deserto, pero nunca creyó que el sería capaz de formar tal ejército y reclutar a miembros de otros panteones, pero para Naruto, Karna y Jasón fue un shock, ellos nunca se esperaron que tendrían que pelear contra un dios.

Cuando llegaron al campamento fueron recibidos por Kurama, Susanoo y Rossweisse que miraba con incredulidad como Naruto tenía un niño en sus hombros.

Ya llegaron,- dijo Susanoo mirando al niño en los hombros de Naruto- quien es el mocoso.

Soy Leónidas Castellan,- dijo su nombre el semidiós mientras levantaba su mano en un saludo, sin bajar de los hombros de Naruto- usted es el dios del sintoísmo Susanoo, es más alto de lo que pensé.

Susanoo solo miro al niño con una ceja levantada y algo indignado por el comentario de su altura, sabía que muchos japoneses eran bajos, pero él no lo era.

Él es un nuevo miembro de la alianza, es hijo del dios Hermes- contesto Naruto viendo como Susanoo y Kurama ganaban una mirada de reconocimiento en sus rostros, pero luego vio como la valquiria no dejaba de ver al niño en sus hombros con una mirada de incredulidad- Rossie, pasa algo.

Naruto estaba algo preocupado por ella, no dejaba de verlos a ambos con asombro y ya notaba como el niño sobre sus hombros comenzaba a sentirse incómodo. Cuando estaba a punto de hablar otra vez, vio como la valquiria ganaba un gran sonrojo en su rostro mientras volteaba para irse a sus aposentos. Todo bajo la mirada confundida del hijo de Hermes y algo extrañada de Naruto. Los otros capitanes, junto a Susanoo y Kurama, solo miraban la interacción con su expresión de exasperación habitual, menos Quirón que le parecía bonito ver el amor joven. Susanoo comenzaba a enojarse con el asunto de las mujeres de Naruto, empezaba a considerar la idea de llamar a Tsukuyomi para tener una charla seria con Naruto.

Los pensamientos de Rossweisse eran otros, desde el momento que vio al niño sobre los hombros de Naruto, comenzó a imaginarse una escena con Naruto y ella tomados de las manos. Naruto con un niño sobre sus hombros de pelo plateado, ojos azul cielo y piel algo pálida, ella con una niña tomada de la mano, con pelo rubio dorado, ojos azules eléctricos y piel algo bronceada. Esa imagen fue demasiado para ella, quiso irse porque ver el rostro de Naruto haría que su corazón que palpitaba fuertemente en su pecho estallara, y que su cara se prendiera fuego.

Creo que deberíamos llevar a Leo junto al señor Hermes,- dijo Quirón mirando a Leo- en el camino podrás hablar con el señor Poseidón.

Si,- respondió mirando a Quirón, pensando en lo que Poseidón podría decirle- vamos a ver a tu papa Leo.

Cuando escucho eso, Leo miro hacia abajo para ver la cara de Naruto, que lo miraba con una sonrisa amable, al ver su cara, Leo miro a Quirón, asistiéndole con la cabeza, después de eso, los semidioses junto al centauro se fueron a ver a los dioses.

Los tres seres divinos caminaron por los pasillos de su base, no tendrían que ir lejos, ya se habría corrido la voz de que un joven semidiós antiguo estudiante de Quirón había llegado al Monte Olimpo, y Naruto esperaba que Hermes fuera buen padre y viniera a ver a su hijo. Sus esperanzas fueron escuchadas cuando al final del pasillo vieron la conocida silueta de Poseidón y Hermes, que estaba mirando a Leo en los hombros de Naruto con una sonrisa.

Hermes tenía la apariencia de un adolecente un poco mayor que Naruto, siendo solo un poco más alto que el semidiós hijo de Indra, tenía cabello negro cortó, ojos azules como el cielo, piel levemente bronceada y una túnica blanca con sandalias en sus pies. El dios de los ladrones estaba mirando a su hijo y a Naruto con una sonrisa amable y feliz, siendo correspondida por el rubio mayor que bajo al niño de sus hombros, haciendo que el pequeño semidiós corriera a los brazos de su padre, Hermes se arrodillo para recibir a su hijo, y ambos compartieron un abrazo, Hermes acariciando el pelo de su hijo mientras el niño lloraba sobre su hombro. El abrazo fue visto por Quirón, Naruto y Poseidón que sonreían ante el abrazo de padre e hijo.

Todos vieron como Hermes y Leo se separaban lentamente del abrazo y Hermes caminaba hacia Naruto, con su hijo tomado de la mano.

Naruto Uzumaki,- dijo mientras miraba a Naruto con ojos agradecidos- te agradeceré por siempre que hayas traído a mi hijo.

No te preocupes Hermes,- respondió el semidiós mientras miraba al dúo de padre e hijo con una sonrisa- no hay nada que agradecer.

Aun así,- Hermes miro a Naruto sin dejar su sonrisa agradecida- cuando me necesites, estaré ahí para ayudarte.

Cuando termino de decir eso, el dúo padre e hijo se retiró, con Leo despidiéndose alegremente de Quirón y Naruto. Luego de irse, el centauro y el semidiós vieron a Poseidón, y Quirón se acercó al dios, con Naruto siguiéndolo con resistencia.

Señor Poseidón,- saludo Quirón inclinando la cabeza, el saludo fue correspondido con un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del dios- hemos venido aquí porque el joven Naruto desea que conteste una de sus preguntas con su gran sabiduría.

Luego de decir eso, el centauro solo golpeo la cabeza de Naruto, haciendo que el semidiós inclinara la cabeza por la fuerza del golpe. Naruto solo miro enojado al centauro, odiaba que el profesor de los héroes hiciera que se inclinara cada vez que hablaba con uno de los dioses griegos.

Poseidón,- Naruto dijo obteniendo la atención del dios de los mares- Quirón dijo que podía hablar contigo sobre...- el joven semidiós dudo sobre cómo llamar a su situación con las mujeres, pero luego suspiro decidiendo contar toda la historia- tengo muchas amigas que están enamoradas de mí, ellas pueden amarme de verdad, pero si elijo a una podría lastimar a la otra, por eso no quiero elegir a ninguna. Quirón dijo que tú tendrías una solución mejor.

El dios de los mares miro a Naruto con asombro por la pregunta, luego miro a Quirón buscando una explicación sobre que responder.

Señor Poseidón, recuerda lo que me conto hace mucho tiempo,- dijo Quirón mirando al dios con una sonrisa- sobre cuántas mujeres ha habido en su vida.

El dios gano una mirada de reconocimiento cuando escucho eso, luego miro a Naruto y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, después el semidiós y el dios se fueron, el centauro se quedaba atrás, observando cómo se fueron con una sonrisa.

El dios junto al semidiós caminaron por un tiempo, hasta llegar a una gran puerta doble. Al entrar, Naruto vio una gran habitación con pilares de mármol sosteniendo el techo, y muchas estatuas de los dioses olímpicos, al final de la habitación, había una gran puerta abierta que mostraba una terraza de mármol. El dios camino hacia ahí con Naruto siguiéndolo, y al salir, vio el paisaje, las praderas, bosques, montañas, todo desde el Monte Olimpo. El dios permaneció callado mirando el paisaje, con Naruto siguiendo el ejemplo.

Dime Naruto,- Poseidón rompió el silencio, mirando a Naruto con una mirada serena- que piensas de los dioses olímpicos.

Naruto se quedó callado ante esa pregunta, si respondía honestamente, había una posibilidad de que el dios se ofendiera.

Leí que ustedes los olímpicos eran un grupo de mujeriegos, borrachos, y solo unos pocos eran buenos dioses, pero todos cumplían sus caprichos y deseos, no importa que tan pequeños sean o cuánto daño podrían hacer,- contesto mirando al dios que no cambiaba su expresión serena- esa fue una respuesta en base a lo que leí, dime, eso miente.

Puede que en un principio muchos de nosotros éramos lo que dijiste, pero hay algo que miente en eso,- dijo Poseidón mirando a Naruto con brillo en sus ojos- puede que sea un mujeriego, y un pervertido, pero yo nunca he herido a las mujeres que amaba, yo las he cuidado y amado a lo largo de mi vida con ellas.

Al menos recuerdas sus nombres,- pregunto el semidiós mirando al dios- o cuantas eran.

Recuerdo todo de ellas,- respondió Poseidón, causando que Naruto lo mirase atentamente- recuerdo sus nombres, sus gustos, sus disgustos, todo lo referente a ellas, yo lo recuerdo.

Pero si tu estas casado,- hablo Naruto mirando con un poco de curiosidad al dios- porque tener tantas amantes, muchas eran mortales, porque estuviste con ellas sabiendo que su tiempo era corto, y porque estuviste con ellas cuando pudiste ignorarlas he irte después de tener sexo con ellas.

Sabes, ellas eran las que querían estar conmigo,- respondió Poseidón, haciendo que Naruto lo mire impresionado- yo solo las encontré, hablamos, y ellas me amaron,- mientras hablaba, Naruto lo veía más impresionado- puede que tengas razón en que su tiempo era corto, puede que tengas razón al decir que estoy casado, pero sabes que pienso,- pregunto mirando a Naruto- si alguien te ama, porque no corresponder a sus sentimientos, no importa si muchas mujeres te aman, hazlas feliz a todas.

Pero…..- Naruto pensó en todas las mujeres que lo amaban, y puede que el sintiera sentimientos muy fuertes por cada una de ellas, haciéndolo dudar- no sería justo para ellas, merecen más que solo compartirme.

Sabes cuantas mujeres me compartieron en una noche y toda la vida,- pregunto con un poco de gracia, pero se topó con la mirada seria del semidiós- puede que pienses que no sería justo para ellas compartirte, pero dijiste que si elijes a una lastimarías a la otra y que por eso no elijarías a ninguna, pero sabes algo, eso sería más injusto para ellas,- al decir eso, el semidiós lo miro atentamente- puedo decirte con sinceridad que el amor es el mejor sentimiento del mundo, lo he experimentado muchas veces a lo largo de la vida, y ahora extraño a cada una de las mujeres con las que estuve. Yo en un principio solo pensaba en mí, nunca me importo como se sentían las mujeres con quienes dormía una vez que salía de la cama, pero luego entendí. Irme de sus vidas, hacer que lloren eternamente, no corresponder a sus sentimientos y lastimarlas profundamente, eso es lo que pasaba cuando yo no les correspondía el amor que me profetizaban. Por eso, es mejor que las ames, porque si no lo haces te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida, y ellas sentirán dolor por siempre.

El semidiós se quedó callado cuando el dios termino de hablar, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Aun con eso,- rompió el silencio mirando con duda el paisaje- no sé qué hacer.

Quieres un consejo,- pregunto el dios solo obteniendo un asentimiento- haz lo que diga tu corazón,- aconsejo mientras miraba al semidiós- si tú las amas y ellas te aman, tu corazón sabrá que hacer.

Al terminar de hablar, el dios se fue, dejando solo a Naruto que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Tratando de decidir qué hacer.

 **Meses después**

Mucho tiempo habia pasado desde que Naruto y Karna habían llegado a la alianza entre panteones. Puede que ellos no lo notaran, pero habían crecido considerablemente desde que llegaron, Naruto alcanzo a medir 1.76 siendo igual de alto que Hermes y Karna llego a medir 1.78. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que Naruto hablo con Poseidón. En ese tiempo, la alianza entre los panteones arraso con múltiples campamentos rebeldes, disminuyendo su ejército, y haciendo que Ares salga de su escondite.

Aun con la información de que era Ares el que dirigía a los rebeldes, Zeus se negó a intervenir. Sin el conocimiento de Naruto, Susanoo le había pedido al dios griego que no interviniera, que dejara a su sobrino y los capitanes encargarse de Ares.

Fue durante ese tiempo que Naruto tuvo otros encuentros contra Bianca, y Bianca le confeso que deseaba matarlo por quitarle a su hermano pequeño, pero Naruto le contaba que Leo se preocupaba por ella, y que había prometido que la llevaría devuelta con Leo, pero a ella no le importo y decidió pelear. En esos encuentros, ellos peleaban en distintos sitios, cambiando la zona de su pelea, pero nunca peleaban con todo lo que tenían, porque muchas veces, los rebeldes y los soldados de la alianza estaban cerca y ambos no querían herir a los suyos.

El ejército rebelde había disminuido mucho sus números, y aunque la alianza también perdió a sus hombres, sus bajas no eran demasiadas.

También fue durante esos meses que Leo se había encariñado mucho con Naruto, siguiéndolo a todas partes y viéndolo como su hermano mayor, igual que a Bianca. Y en su tiempo juntos, Leo y Naruto casi siempre volaban juntos por las nubes gracias a las sandalias especiales que Hermes obsequio a Naruto. Los semidioses se divertían y reían casi infantilmente mientras eran observados por muchos en la alianza, que se reían por la extraña escena. Y fue gracias a Leo que Naruto consiguió lo que fue a buscar en su viaje a Grecia.

 **Flash Back**

Los semidioses estaban sentados en una colina, mirando el paisaje. Hace poco que Hermes le obsequio las sandalias voladoras a Naruto, y apenas se las dio, Naruto y Leo salieron para probar las sandalias, con Leo enseñándole como usarlas. Hicieron vuelos de práctica por todo el campamento, bajo la vista de los soldados y algunos capitanes, y luego salieron a volar por las nubes, recorriendo grandes distancias. Recorrieron tanto que al llegar a una colina, se quedaron para admirar las vistas.

Estas sandalias son geniales,- dijo Naruto tocando las alas de las sandalias- pero no son como un pegaso- hablo algo deprimido por no poder encontrar a ninguno-.

Quieres un pegaso,- pregunto Leo mirando a Naruto, que asistió afirmativamente- yo sé dónde encontrarlos.

Al momento de decir eso, Leo fue tomado por los hombros siendo Naruto el causante, y el semidiós lo bombardeo con preguntas de donde estaban los caballos alados. Leo estaba algo nervioso por las preguntas, por lo que respondió algo dudoso donde ir para verlos. Luego de eso, los semidioses fueron al bosque, a buscar a los pegasos.

Los semidioses fueron volando en dirección a un bosque cercano, Naruto tenía la esperanza de encontrar un pegaso.

Al llegar, los semidioses se sentaron en unas rocas, ambos algo aburridos de esperar mirando al vacío. Horas pasaron esperando, los dos sin hacer nada, solo viendo al vacío, Naruto bostezo mientras cerraba los ojos, al abrirlos, creyó que estaba viendo una ilusión. Desenas de pegasos estaban frente a sus ojos, todos de diferentes colores y tamaños, machos, hembras y crías. Naruto consideraba la idea de activar su Sharingan para ver si eso era una ilusión, pero Leo se levantó emocionado porque los pegasos llegaron, arrastrando a Naruto y luego ellos dos se acercaron lentamente para no asustarlos.

Son hermosos,- dijo Naruto mientras veía a todos los pegasos, pero sus ojos se posicionaron en uno en específico, y camino en su dirección, lentamente para no asustarlos- hola, amiga,- Naruto había llegado a su lado y vio que el pegaso era hembra, luego acaricio su lomo y vio como el caballo alado seguía comiendo el césped en sus pies, sin importarle su presencia,- creo que ella será mi compañera.

Leo miraba al semidiós acariciando el pegaso, era muy bonita, su pelo era blanco, con su melena siendo del mismo color, sin duda el pegaso era muy hermosa.

Si quieres que sea tu compañera, súbete en ella,- el semidiós vio al hijo de Hermes con algo de duda- Bianca se subía a ellos y los montaba.

Naruto se subió al pegaso algo de inquietud, más cuando el pegaso comenzó a moverse, cuando ya estuvo completamente sobre ella, el pegaso empezó a correr y luego se elevó en el aire y agito sus alas empezando a volar. Al salir del bosque, Naruto y su nueva compañera estaban surcando los cielos, con Leo siguiéndolos de cerca, viendo como el pegaso movía sus patas como si estuviera corriendo mientras volaba.

El vuelo continuo por unos minutos, con el semidiós y su compañera haciendo piruetas y volando muy rápido. Cuando bajaron al bosque, Naruto espero a Leo, sobre el lomo del pegaso. Cuando el semidiós hijo de Hermes bajo al bosque, miraba a Naruto con fascinación.

Eso fue increíble,- dijo mientras corría hacia Naruto y el pegaso, viendo a los dos con fascinación- como lo llamaras.

Te gusta Shiroi,- le pregunto a su compañera mientras relinchaba- creo que le gusta.

Vamos al campamento- pregunto Leo mientras comenzaba a volar, pero Naruto lo tomo del brazo y lo hizo sentarse detrás de el-.

Luego de eso, los semidioses comenzaron a volar por el cielo en dirección al campamento, todo el tiempo riendo mientras bajaban y subían por el cielo.

Cuando llegaron al campamento, bajaron junto a Shiroi en medio del campamento, mientras eran vistos por los soldados y los capitanes, los soldados no estaban impresionados por eso, ya estaban acostumbrados a las locuras de los dos semidioses, pero los capitanes miraron con curiosidad a los dos, menos Rossweisse que miraba asombrada la belleza de Shiroi.

Todos los capitanes se acercaron a los semidioses montados en Shiroi, ellos los veían curiosos por traer a un pegaso al campamento, pero Rosweisse fue a mirar al pegaso más de cerca. Era la primera vez que veía un pegaso, era muy hermosa. Lo más parecido al pegaso frente a sus ojos era el caballo de 8 patas que su padre poseía, Sleipnir.

Rossie,- Naruto hablo llamando la atención de la valquiria- su nombre es Shiroi, quieres acariciarla.

Cuando dijo eso, la valquiria poso su mano en la melena blanca de Shiroi, acariciando suavemente mientras con la otra acariciaba una de las mejillas del pegaso. Luego miro a Naruto para sonrojarse cuando vio como el semidiós la miraba con una hermosa sonrisa.

Rossie,- dijo Naruto mientras estiraba una mano- quieres subirte y dar un paseo.

Cuando el semidios dijo eso, la valquiria sintió que su pecho estaba por estallar y su rostro se prendía fuego. Estaba por declinar la invitación de Naruto cuando vio como Leo se bajaba del pegaso y Naruto la tomo del brazo. Soltó un pequeño chillido cuando Naruto tiro de su brazo, haciendo que se suba sobre Shiroi. Luego soltó un pequeño grito y abrazo la espalda ancha de Naruto cuando Shiroi comenzó a correr y a volar a una gran velocidad. Siguió abrazada a su espalda hasta que sintió una suave brisa a sus alrededor y un hermoso silencio. Abriendo los ojos, vio como estaban volando sobre las nubes, mirando a su alrededor, pudo ver el atardecer frente a sus ojos. Toda esa escena era hermosa para ella, inconscientemente ella abrazo a Naruto, rodeando los brazos en el pecho del semidiós y aplastando sus grandes pechos en su gran espalda.

Naruto si lo noto ganando un sonrojo en su rostro al sentir los grandes pechos de Rossweisse en su espalda, pero no dijo nada, le estaba agradando la sensación que tenía cuando Rossie lo abrazaba.

Continuaron volando hasta que se acabó el atardecer, luego volvieron al campamento. Rossweisse gano se sonrojo mucho cuando noto lo que estuvo haciendo durante todo el vuelo, pero Naruto le pareció muy lindo su timidez y vergüenza.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Ahora mismo podemos ver a los capitanes junto a Susanoo y Zeus hablando en una gran habitación, con un gran mapa en frente de sus ojos, hablando sobre la pelea decisiva.

Ares predio a casi todos sus soldados, se ha atrincherado aquí,- dijo Jasón apuntando con su dedo un punto en el mapa- creemos que esta aquí con todos los rebeldes que quedan.

Yo envié serpientes para revisar los alrededores, pero hay una gran barrera que cubre todo el lugar,- decía Naruto mientras rodeaba el punto con su dedo- creo que yo y Quirón podríamos romperla.

Bien,- respondió Jasón mirando al semidiós- reuniremos a todas las tropas, rodearemos el campamento y esperaremos a que rompan la barrera.

Jasón,- Naruto llamo al hombre lobo, haciendo que lo mirara- yo llevare a Bianca lejos para poder pelear.

Uzumaki, estas seguro de eso,- pregunto Jasón mirando al semidiós- ella podría ser igual de fuerte que tú o incluso más.

Yo hice una promesa,- respondió haciendo que todos en la sala lo miren- prometí a Leo que traería a Bianca con nosotros.

Haz lo que quieras,- dijo Jasón con un suspiro- solo no te mueras, te necesitamos para poder hacerle frente a Ares. Karna,- miro al hijo de Suria que tenía una mirada seria- tu serás el que guie el ataque en lugar de Uzumaki.

No hay problema- contesto mientras su lanza se materializaba en su mano-.

Luego de decir eso, todos los capitanes se dirigieron a reunir sus tropas. Esa sería su última batalla.

 **Horas después**

Naruto estaba arriba de una colina, mirando la gran montaña frente a sus ojos. Esa era la base de Ares, donde estaba rodeado de rebeldes, y una nueva adición a sus tropas. Grandes golems de roca estaban con los rebeldes, por lo que sentía, no eran creados por mana, eran manejados por energía divina, por lo que Bianca era la única que los podía manejar. Ares no podría, por varias razones según Zeus, era un fanático de la lucha, odiaba usar magia y no había salido de su montaña.

Hace unos minutos Naruto había ayudado a Quirón a destruir la gran barrera que rodeaba el lugar, al hacerlo, se dirigió a la colina para mirar la zona de guerra.

En este momento, en los alrededores de la montaña, la última pelea se estaba librando, con los rebeldes y los miembros de la alianza chocando sus fuerzas. Quirón junto con el resto de capitanes estaban con ellos, ayudando en lo que necesitaran.

Naruto estaba en la colina esperando a Bianca, sabía que ella vendría corriendo en el momento que sintiera su presencia cerca. Deseaba matarlo por muchas razones.

Su espera fue terminada cuando sintió la llegada de Bianca. Al darse la vuelta, la vio parada a unos metros de distancia. No había cambiado desde la última vez que la vio, seguía usando esa armadura ligera con detalles negros y su cuchillo y espada en la cintura. Naruto también llevaba su traje de combate, listo para la gran pelea que ellos tendrían.

Hola Bianca,- saludo Naruto con una sonrisa amable, pero la sonrisa tembló un poco al ver sus ojos fríos y expresión estoica- que fría, al menos saluda.

…Voy a matarte,- dijo mientras sacaba su espada y cuchillo, y un aura negra se manifestaba a su alrededor, Naruto tuvo que desenvainar su Kusanagi y liberar su poder, que se manifestaba en un aura purpura, porque ya sabía lo que vendría- prepárate.

Después de eso no hubo más palabras. Ambos semidioses solo corrieron a una gran velocidad para chocar sus armas, al momento de hacerlo, una gran explosión ocurrió en la colina, causando que la tierra se rompiera.

Horas pasaron después de ese choque de poderes. En esas horas, la montaña donde comenzó la pelea había desaparecido, junto con gran parte del bosque, grandes cráteres, pilares de tierra y enormes rocas estaban por todo el campo de batalla.

Naruto y Bianca estaban peleando a algunos kilómetros de distancia, ambos estaban heridos y cansados.

Bianca había perdido parte de su armadura, quedando con una simple camiseta gris con una hombrera en su hombro izquierdo y sus pantalones negros. Naruto estaba algo igual, perdiendo su camisa blanca y usando su camiseta sin mangas negra.

Los semidioses estaban separados por unos metros de distancia, con sus heridas siendo visibles en sus cuerpos. Ambos estaban tomando el aliento cuando se levantaron y se miraron.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio cuando ambos otra vez corrieron con dirección al otro, chocando sus espadas y forzando al otro a retroceder. Al chocar sus armas, Naruto y Bianca empezaron un intercambio de estocadas, con Naruto teniendo la ventaja en la lucha gracias a su Sharingan.

Bianca ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, gracias a los ojos especiales del semidiós hijo de Indra, pelear cuerpo a cuerpo era un gasto de energía. La única manera de pelear con él era abrumarlo con ataques a larga distancia.

Como Bianca conocía el truco detrás de esos ojos, decidió tomar su distancia y comenzar a mover la tierra. Con un movimiento de sus brazos, grandes rocas se levantaron del suelo, unas diez y todas más grandes que un autobús, con un movimiento de su mano, las rocas empezaron a volar en dirección a Naruto con intervalos de dos en dos, pero el rubio activo su Mangekyou e hizo que su Susanoo semi completo lo rodeara, usando sus manos y la **Kagutsuchi no Tsurugi** (Espada del Arma del Señor de la Tierra) para romper y dividir en dos las rocas.

" _Los ataques externos no funcionan"_ \- pensó la semidiosa, recordando todas las veces que Naruto se protegio con el ente de energía divina-" _entonces debo usar la tierra bajo sus pies"._

Cuando Bianca termino de pensar, gracias a su geokinesis hizo que de la tierra bajo los pies de Naruto, lanzas se formaran a su alrededor, en busca de apuñalar su cuerpo. Naruto gracias a su Sharingan pudo ver las lanzas, y las corto con su espada infundida en el Chidori. Al terminar de cortar las lanzas, vio como una gigantesca roca estaba levitando sobre su cabeza, era enorme, Naruto creía que era igual de grande que un gran edificio, y Bianca estaba flotando a su lado, usando una plataforma de roca.

Con un movimiento de su mano, la gran roca bajo, y Naruto decidió activar una nueva forma del Susanoo.

Su Susanoo tenía diferentes versiones como el las llamaba, siendo la caja torácica donde podía protegerse y crear manos del Susanoo, espadas de energía divina o de Amaterasu, la versión incompleta, donde el Susanoo se manifestaba cubriendo a él, y teniendo unos metros de altura, era incompleto porque solo tenía sus huesos cubriéndolo, la versión semi completa, el Susanoo tenía huesos y músculos cubriendo su cuerpo, su versión completa, en esta etapa el Susanoo estaba totalmente equipado ganando su aspecto de un demonio humanoide, y su Susanoo completo equipado con piernas, una nueva fase que pudo utilizar después de implantarse los ojos de Indra, era el Susanoo solo que con piernas, midiendo más de 30 metros de altura, Naruto podía hacer que creciera un poco más, pero con 30 metros ahora estaba bien.

Al activar su Susanoo completo con piernas, dio un gran salto y dividió la gran roca en dos gracias a su espada de fuego negro. La roca callo en los restos del bosque, causando un gran cráter. Luego Naruto vio a Bianca a unos pocos metros del suelo, a una distancia lo suficiente cercana para poder usar su nueva técnica. El Susanoo levanto una de sus manos izquierdas y creo tres grandes magatamas purpuras, Naruto las lanzo gritando el nombre de su ataque.

 **Yasaka no Magatama** (Joyas de Yasaka)

El **Yasaka no Magatama** era una técnica que Naruto creo en honor a el Yasakani no Magatama de Tsukuyomi y Yasaka, la segunda líder de la fracción yokai. Eran proyectiles de energía divina que podía crear en su Susanoo, podía hacerlos de energía divina y rodearlos con el Amaterasu. Naruto podía decidir la cantidad de poder que tenían, pero eran demasiado poderosas, con su Susanoo completo equipado con piernas solo podía usar una versión más débil de esta técnica, pero en su versión incompleta tenían un gran poder.

Cuando los proyectiles volaron en el aire en dirección a Bianca, la semidiosa creo una gran pared de roca que la cubrió de las magatamas, pero no fue suficiente porque terminaron destruyendo la pared, levantando una nube de polvo. Naruto desactivo su Susanno y camino en el suelo mientras miraba como la nube de polvo se desvanecía, de repente, Bianca salió del polvo, volando en una plataforma de roca, elevándose en el aire. La semidiosa miraba seriamente a Naruto mientras levantaba una mano, causando que muchos esqueletos empezaran a salir de la tierra, todos equipados con antiguas armaduras y armas griegas, no solo hubo esqueletos, grandes golems se empezaron a formar de las rocas, eran muchos y muy grandes, seguramente medirían más de 8 metros. Con un movimiento de su mano, el pequeño ejército de esqueletos y golems se dirigió a Naruto, que se quedó quieto esperando a que llegaran. Cuando unos esqueletos estuvieron lo suficiente cerca, dijo unas palabras.

 **Sandāgēto** (Thunder Gate)

Al decir esas palabras, grandes rayos salieran de su cuerpo, impactando a los esqueletos y destruyéndolos, y haciendo que grandes rayos salieran de su cuerpo en dirección al cielo, atrayendo a mas rayos que impactaron contra el suelo, eliminando a los esqueletos y golems, en el proceso destruyendo el poco terreno intacto que quedaba.

Cuando los rayos acabaron, Naruto miro a Bianca en el aire, ella tenía grandes rocas levitando en su espalda, igual de grandes que las anteriores, por lo que decidió atacar primero, respirando profundamente, creando fuego en sus pulmones gracias a su sangre de dragón.

 **Gōenka** (Gran Flor de Llama)

En el momento que esas palabras salieron de su boca, grandes bolas de fuego salieron también, todas del mismo tamaño que las rocas de Bianca. La semidiosa viendo esas bolas de fuego, envió las grandes rocas a ellas, con la intención de protegerse con ellas.

Todos los impactos entre las rocas y el fuego causaban grandes explosiones, causando grandes nubes de polvo, ocasionando que los semidioses no pudieran verse.

Cuando el polvo se retiró, Naruto y Bianca se podían ver, separados por metros de distancia, ambos tomando respiraciones por lo cansados que estaban.

Eres fuerte,- alabo Naruto y solo recibió más silencio de parte de Bianca- al menos me dirás porque estas con Ares y los rebeldes.

…Estoy con el señor Ares porque él puede cambiar el mundo- respondió mientras Naruto la miraba con intriga-.

Pero porque estas con él,- volvió a preguntar el semidiós- no es una buena persona.

¡Esas son mentiras!,- grito por primera vez desde que Naruto la conoció, causando que el semidiós mirara impresionado su mueca de enojo- el señor Ares es una gran persona, el me salvo y me ayudo, me dijo que tiene un plan para cambiar el mundo para que todo sea mejor.

Sabes cuál es su plan,- pregunto, obteniendo silencio- como sabes que él es tan bueno.

Él es…

Ya es suficiente,- exclamo una voz, causando que los semidioses movieran su vista hacia el causante, encontrándose con Ares que caminaba lentamente hacia ellos- ya me canse de tanta palabrería.

Naruto miraba algo impresionado la figura del dios de la guerra usando su casco con cuernos, se esperaba algo más atemorizante. Bianca solo miraba con alegría al dios, feliz de que llegara a ayudarla. Eso pensaba ella, pero Ares tenía otros planes.

Señor Ares,- hablo Bianca con una voz algo alegre- gracias por venir a ayudarme, juntos podremos acabar….

No he venido a ayudarte,- la interrumpió el dios de la guerra, haciendo que Bianca lo mirase impresionada y herida- si no pudiste ganarle a ese sucio mestizo, una inútil como tú no me sirve.

La semidiosa abrió los ojos al escuchar eso, él le dijo que era una inútil y que no le servía, estaba muy dolida al escuchar eso, después de todo, Ares era el hombre que admiraba y amaba. Naruto era otra historia, tenía su Mangekyou activo mientras miraba al dios con furia en sus ojos al escuchar eso de Ares.

¡Oye, excusa de dios!,- al decir eso, Ares miro con enojo al semidiós- no vuelvas a decir eso de Bianca.

Ares miro con gracia como el semidiós lo miraba muy enojado, y luego el dios de la guerra desapareció.

Naruto escupió saliva y algo de sangre cuando sintió que alguien lo pateaba en su estómago, muy fuerte. Ares fue el causante de eso, pateándolo tan fuerte que lo envió volando, causando que saliera volando una gran distancia.

Naruto por fin se detuvo, al impactar con una gran montaña, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada cuando Ares lo tomo del pelo, y lo lanzo a unas rocas, causando que se rompieran. Naruto se levantó con algo de dificultad, estaba cansado por la anterior pelea con Bianca y el dios de la guerra era muy fuerte, tanto o más que él. Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la cabeza de un gran martillo de guerra, gracias a tener su Sharingan activo, pudo reaccionar y tratar de crear su Susanoo, pero solo llego a crear su caja torácica cuando el martillo lo golpeo, rompiendo las costillas del Susanoo y golpeándolo directamente en la cabeza, mandándolo a volar otra vez.

Naruto continuo volando hasta que se detuvo por ser arrastrado por el suelo de roca, sin levantarse de la tierra, miro con leve asombro que Bianca estaba a unos metros de él, vio las emociones que expresaba su rostro, mucho dolor y tristeza. Esa visión hizo que se tratara de levantar, con todo su cuerpo en dolor por los golpes de Ares, pero fue tomado por el cuello por el dios de la guerra, que tenía su espada en su mano derecha.

Que patético,- dijo mientras miraba como los ojos de Naruto con el Mangekyou activo lo observaban con furia- una muerte patética para un mestizo patético.

Luego de decir eso, el dios de la guerra hundió la espada en el corazón de Naruto, causando que Naruto escupa sangre y abriera los ojos por la sensación de tener su propia espada atravesando su corazón. El dios de la guerra mantuvo la espada en Naruto por unos segundos, hundiéndola mientras la movía un poco, causando que Naruto escupiera más sangre mientras en su pecho goteaba más del fluido vital.

Luego de que el dios de la guerra creyera que tuvo suficiente, saco la espada del corazón del semidiós, causando que cayera duramente al suelo. Naruto estaba sangrando mucho y estaba por levantarse cuando Ares volvió a clavar su espada en su corazón, tanto que la espada se clavo en la roca bajo su cuerpo, luego piso la espada con su pie, hundiéndola tanto que el mango tocaba su pecho. Luego hizo que dos cuchillos aparecieran en su espalda, levitando mientras Ares miraba la forma de Naruto en el suelo. Con un chasqueo de su dedo, uno de los cuchillos voló en dirección a una de las manos del semidiós, clavándola profundamente en la tierra, haciendo que soltara un grito, luego el dios hizo que el cuchillo restante se clavara en la mano de Naruto, sacándole un grito más mientras se quedaba quieto. Naruto ya no se movía, respiraba débilmente mientras miraba el cielo con ojos cansados.

Y-yo …..no voy a morir,- dijo esforzándose por decir esas palabras mientras trataba inútilmente de moverse- me niego….. a morir aquí.

Naruto luchaba por moverse, tratando de levantarse y volver a pelear contra Ares. Usando sus recuerdos de cada momento que paso junto a sus amigos para darse más fuerza, su promesa con Leo, sus momentos con su familia y amigos, su vida junto a Tsukuyomi, sus momentos con Akeno, cuando conoció a Rias y formo una amistad con ella, sus días con Rossweisse, recordaba todo lo que había vivido. Con un gran grito de esfuerzo, Naruto se levantó un poco, pero volvió a caerse y chocar contra el suelo de roca, mientras sentía que su corazón latía más lento que antes.

Ares rio un poco cuando vio eso, luego se fue caminando, mirando a Bianca que todavía tenía esa expresión herida en su rostro. El dios suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Que patética,- dijo mientras Bianca se estremecía- admito que fuiste útil en un principio, pero ahora cambiaste. Te daré un último regalo, ya que tal vez estos sean tus últimos minutos de vida.- Bianca no dijo nada mientras escuchaba al dios- recuerdas esa enfermedad que mato a tu madre, no era ninguna enfermedad, era veneno de hidra, veneno que yo le di. Fue gracias a mí que ella murió, todo fue para que te convirtieras en mi herramienta, pero, ahora me eres inútil.

Mientras Ares decía esas palabras, Bianca fue abriendo los ojos, entendiendo la cruel verdad, soltando pequeñas lágrimas cuando Ares termino de hablar. Mientras Ares se iba en una dirección desconocida, ella continuo sollozando, acompañada por el cuerpo de Naruto y sin prestarle atención a su entorno.

 **Con los capitanes**

Todos los capitanes estaban algo esparcidos por la zona de guerra, ayudando a sus soldados y matando a los rebeldes. Hace poco que Naruto y Quirón habían roto la barrera y ellos entraron al ataque.

Llevaban horas peleando, y todos los capitanes de la alianza escuchaban las explosiones y estruendos en la distancia. Símbolo de la pelea entre Naruto y Bianca.

No les preocupaba mucho, para ellos, Naruto era su miembro más fuerte, tal vez igualado por Karna y Bianca.

Quirón y Rossweisse estaban juntos, mirando como sus tropas se reagrupaban para acabar con los rebeldes restantes, cuando Rossweisse sintió que su peor temor se cumplía. Durante toda la pelea, ella buscaba sentir la presencia de Naruto, una forma de saber que él estaba bien, pero de repente, esa presencia se sintió más débil, hasta desaparecer.

I-i-mposible,- dijo la valquiria mientras lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos, haciendo que Quirón la mirara preocupado- Na-…naruto….no…

Quirón miraba y escuchaba muy preocupado a la valquiria, lo que decía no le gustaba, estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento.

En otro lado del campamento, Karna también estaba sintiendo lo mismo, un mal presentimiento, una sensación que le decía que algo estaba muy mal.

 **Japón, Kyoto**

Tsukuyomi estaba tomando té junto a Yasaka y Amaterasu. Durante el transcurso de los meses que Susanoo estuvo en la rebelión, las dos diosas pasaron más tiempo en Kyoto, haciéndoles compañía a Yasaka y Kuno.

Durante todos esos meses, ella no dejaba de pensar en Naruto, cuanto habría crecido después de tantos meses, cuanto habría cambiado, con cada pensamiento, ella deseaba ir a verlo en Grecia. Pero una pequeña parte de ella tenía miedo de ir, esa pequeña parte tenía miedo al rechazo, miedo de que Naruto escoja estar con esa valquiria que con ella.

Susanoo les había contado todo lo referente a la alianza, sus capitanes, sus soldados, y el dato que Naruto era muy buen amigo de todos los capitanes, y que pasaba mucho tiempo con la valquiria, ocasionándole enojo a la diosa de la luna.

La diosa de la luna estaba a punto de llevar la taza de té a sus labios cuando la taza se agrieto.

Ella miro la taza con algo de preocupación, mientas la diosa del sol y la zorra la miraban con curiosidad. Luego un extraño sentimiento se apodero de su corazón, haciendo que inconscientemente lleve una de sus manos ahí.

Tsukuyomi,- Amaterasu fue la primera en hablar, con preocupación palpable en su voz- estas bien.

….Si,- contesto mientras retiraba la mano de su corazón, volviendo a su expresión calmada habitual- no es nada.

Tsukuyomi tuvo un mal presentimiento. Sentía que debía ir a Grecia ahora, sin importarle la valquiria que podría robarle a su hombre.

 **Infierno, territorio Gremory**

El rey demonio Sirzechs estaba en su oficina del castillo Gremory, leyendo millones de documentos enviados de parte de los clanes demonios. Mientras trabajaba pensaba en su "Otouto", recordando las veces que se divirtieron en el castillo Gremory, la vez que lo llamo "Aniki", haciendo que soltara un suspiro añorante, quería que su Otouto estuviera otra vez en el infierno y le dijiera Aniki.

Sirzechs estaba escribiendo a una velocidad algo lenta cuando el lápiz se partió en dos. Sirzechs miro el lápiz con curiosidad, estas cosas raramente pasaban.

En otro lado del castillo, las pequeñas Akeno y Rias de 12 años estaban estudiando con Venelana, ambas mirando atentamente al demonio del clan Bael. Las dos miraron una foto en uno de los muchos muebles que rodeaban la habitación. En esa foto, estaban ellas dos con Sirzechs a su lado y Naruto con las manos en sus hombros, todos sonriendo alegremente, pero Rias y Akeno podían ver en la foto como ellas dos se miraban con desafío, casi con rayos chocando de sus ojos.

Continuaron mirando al semidiós de la foto con anhelo, hasta que la foto se agrieto, formando una grieta justo en el lugar de Naruto. Rias miraba la foto con algo de asombro por ese extraño acontecimiento, Akeno la miraba con preocupación, ella sabía que cuando esas cosas pasaban, algo malo había sucedido.

 **Lugar desconocido**

Un gran vacío negro, un entorno lleno de oscuridad, el suelo negro, todo era negro. Eso era lo que veía Naruto a su alrededor. Una gran luz blanca se extendía en el horizonte, y Naruto inconscientemente camino hacia ella, camino más rápido cuando vio la silueta de una mujer entre la luz.

Oye,- alguien dijo entre la oscuridad, causando que Naruto se detenga- si sigues caminando, llegaras al final.

Así que es verdad,- hablo Naruto sin dejar de mirar la gran luz blanca y la silueta en ella mientras apretaba uno de sus puños, tanto que se volvieron blancos- estoy muerto.

No, no estás muerto,- contesto la misma voz- pero te falta poco para estarlo, si sigues caminando, aceleraras el proceso.

Quien eres y donde estas,- pregunto Naruto mientras veía a su alrededor, solo escuchando silencio, luego vio como una silueta se formaba detrás de él, dándose la vuelta, vio algo que causo que su sangre se helara-…. tu eres….

No soy nadie especial,- dijo la figura, mostrándose, teniendo la apariencia de un anciano de pelo algo castaño con blanco, ojos violetas, un kimono blanco con detalles negros y un collar de magatamas negras en su cuello, su rostro permanecía sin emociones mientras miraba calmadamente a Naruto- solo soy un abuelo viendo los últimos momentos de su nieto.

 **Nota del autor**

Gracias por leer, comenten si el capítulo les gusto, porque no estoy muy seguro si me salió bien.

Estoy pensando hacer otra historia, una en el Narutoverse, también tengo ideas para otras historias y crossover. Por eso tal vez tarde un poco más en subir la historia.


	8. Casi un dios

**Naruto, el legado del emperador celestial**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

" _Es fuerte_ "- pensó el dios del rayo griego- pensamientos

Es un mocoso- dijo el dios de los muertos Hades- hablar normal

Capítulo 8: Casi un dios

El abuelo y su nieto permanecieron en silencio, separados a unos pasos de distancia, con Naruto teniendo la gran luz frente a sus ojos mientras que Izanagi estaba en su espalda a unos pasos de distancia. Ninguno dijo nada mientras que Izanagi observaba como Naruto continuaba mirando la luz blanca.

Y bien, que haces aquí,- pregunto el semidiós sin voltearse a verlo- estas aquí para darme la charla de que vivir es mejor y que no atraviese la luz.

No estoy aquí para eso. Vivir es una decisión que solo puedes tomar tu.- contesto Izanagi- Sabes cómo es posible de que este aquí.

…Ni idea. Si estás aquí, significa que también estas muerto- pregunto sin voltearse-.

Sí, estoy muerto.- contesto mientras notaba como Naruto parecía escuchar con más atención- los dioses no somos inmortales, todos podemos morir por diferentes razones. Tú eres un semidiós, lo que te otorga una gran vitalidad, pero como sabes, también puedes morir. La razón de porque estoy es gracias a mi poder, mi energía divina es tan poderosa que pudo perdurar en el tiempo, y al sentirte cuando naciste, me ligue a ti para poder verte mejor.

Eso significa que estuviste con nosotros todo el tiempo.- afirmo Naruto volteándose para verlo por primera vez- Entonces porque estás aquí.

Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta, tú decidirás si contestar, y qué hacer cuando la contestes.- dijo Izanagi mientras Naruto lo observaba expectante- ¿Porque razón viviste todo este tiempo?

Naruto se quedó callado al escuchar esa pregunta. Porque razón vivía el. No tenía sueños, ni metas, ni inspiraciones, solo vivía por vivir.

…..Yo no sé.- respondió inseguro- No sé porque viví.

Vivir sin razones es lo mismo que estar muerto.- dijo Izanagi mientras miraba calmadamente a Naruto- Si todo este tiempo has vivido sin razón, que te hizo levantarte cada día para entrenar, mejorar, estar con mis hijos, estar con tus amigos, reír, llorar, sentir la felicidad junto a ellos. Porque razón has vivido todo este tiempo.

….Yo solo quería ver sus sonrisas, quería ver su felicidad,- contestaba viendo al dios- quería protegerlos, salvarlos, a mis seres queridos, a mis amigos.

Entonces porque dudas.- pregunto Izanagi mientras Naruto lo miraba atentamente- si mueres aquí, significa que ya no los podrás proteger.

Si camino a través de la luz, veré a mama.- dijo Naruto mientras Izanagi estrechaba los ojos- Si muero aquí, podre verla de nuevo.

Pero si mueres aquí, no podrás ver a tus amigos de nuevo.- Izanagi observo como el rostro de Naruto ganaba un poco de duda- Dime, que harás.

Naruto cerró los ojos para recordar su pasado.

La primera vez que vio a Susanoo y se presentó como su tío, sus entrenamientos juntos, sus días divirtiéndose y hablando. Cuando Amaterasu y su madre lo llevaron a Kyoto por primera vez y conoció a Yasaka, Kurama y Kuno. Cuando conoció a Shuri y Barakiel, la primera vez que vio a la pequeña niña Akeno.

Recordó las sesiones de estudio que tenía con Tsukuyomi, los paseos que hacían recorriendo el mundo. Sus risas juntos, sus sonrisas, las veces que durmieron juntos y se abrazaron.

El tiempo que paso con Akeno, las veces que se bañaron juntos, sus ceremonias de té, cuando volvió a verla al llegar al territorio Gremory. Todos sus momentos felices que paso junto a ella.

La primera vez que vio a Rias, la primera vez que ella se metió a su cama desnuda, las veces que recorrían el bosque con Akeno o solos.

El día en que conoció a Odín y Rossweisse en ese lago, la conversación en donde revelaron sus pasados y en que formaron una amistad. El día en que volaron con Shiroi sobre las nubes.

Dejo de recordar sus momentos junto a esas mujeres que sentían amor hacia el para recordar a sus amigos.

El primer encuentro que tuvo con Karna, sus peleas y entrenamientos. Su charla donde Karna revelo su tristeza. Su pelea donde ambos pelearon con todo lo que tenían y que Karna lo nombro como su rival y amigo.

Su amistad con Quirón, sus conversaciones y los momentos donde reían juntos.

El día en que Leo apareció ante ellos. Cuando Hermes le obsequio las sandalias aladas y ambos comenzaron a volar por las nubes, riendo todo el tiempo mientras aprendía a usar el regalo de Hermes.

Abrió los ojos para mirar a su abuelo con determinación desbordando de ellos.

Ya sé porque quiero vivir.- dijo mientras Izanagi lo miraba atentamente- Quiero vivir por ellos. Quiero protegerlos, hacer que sean felices. Salvarlos, aun si eso me cuesta mi vida, no dejare que a ellos les pase algo. Nada más eso.

Izanagi sonrió un poco cuando vio que Naruto se alejaba de la luz y empezaba a caminar hacia él. Sonrió un poco más cuando vio que la luz se desvanecía lentamente. Parece que alguien lo está ayudando desde el otro lado, pensaba el dios.

Naruto,- Izanagi se acercó a su nieto y coloco una mano en su cabeza- voy a darte un regalo. Míralo como un regalo de cumpleaños por todos los que me he perdido.- en el rostro del dios, el esfuerzo se marcaba mientras lentamente, su cuerpo se desvanecía- Parece que eso me dejo agotado.- se reía levemente mientras veía como Naruto lo miraba con un poco de preocupación- Usa bien ese poder.- solo quedaba la cabeza del dios mientras sonreía ampliamente por primera vez- Adiós, Naruto.

Adiós, viejo- Naruto se despido del dios mientras sonreía como el-.

Cuando Izanagi desapareció, volvió a mirar a su alrededor, notando que la luz en su espalda había desaparecido.

 **Con los vivos**

Hermes estaba un poco preocupado. Hace poco, sintió que la energía divina de Naruto se estaba desvaneciendo. Como Hermes le debía un gran favor por traer a su hijo, fue inmediatamente a buscarlo para ayudarlo y salvarlo si podía.

Al llegar a la zona donde sintió la energía de Naruto. Se encontró con Bianca, la hija de Hades, a unos metros del cuerpo de Naruto, que poseía la piel muy pálida, contraria a su tono bronceado normal.

Naruto estaba en el suelo de roca con su espada clavada profundamente en su corazón, con unas dagas en sus manos, estaba sobre un gran charco de su propia sangre.

Hermes no tenía conocimientos médicos. Solo era un mensajero y un ladrón, por lo que decidió hacer algo muy arriesgado, algo que si funcionaba, Naruto viviría, y sería más fuerte que antes, pero si no funcionaba, había una gran posibilidad de que el cuerpo de Naruto se desintegrara.

Los dioses no poseían sangre normal, poseían una sangre única y mortal para seres no divinos. Sus hijos heredaban un poco de su sangre divina, pero no mucho, haciéndolos vulnerables a su sangre, solo los dioses podían tener sangre divina corriendo por sus venas y seguir vivos. Como Naruto era un semidiós, hijo de un dios y una semidiosa, había una pequeña probabilidad de que su cuerpo aceptara su sangre, y pudiera sanar sus heridas. No tenían nada que perder, si no lo hacía, moriría, y si lo hacía, había una pequeña posibilidad de que viviera.

Hermes quito la espada del pecho de Naruto junto a las dagas en sus manos y le otorgo una gran cantidad de su sangre, equivalente a la cantidad que perdió. Y espero que su plan hubiese funcionado. El cuerpo todavía seguía intacto a pesar de tener sangre de un dios corriendo por sus venas, eso era buena señal.

Hermes vio con alivio como la piel pálida volvía a recuperar algo de su tono bronceado. Su plan había funcionado.

Sintiendo la llegada de múltiples personas, volteo la cabeza para ver como la valquiria Rossweisse y Quirón llegaban corriendo rápidamente, el centauro tenía una mueca de preocupación mientras que Rossweisse llevaba desesperación pura en su rostro.

Cuando la valquiria y el centauro llegaron junto al dios de los ladrones, Rossweisse jadeo mientras se arrodillaba al lado del cuerpo de Naruto, tomando sus signos vitales mientras lagrimaba un poco, suspirando de alivio cuando sintió su pulso.

Que ha pasado,- pregunto Quirón mirando preocupado el estado de Naruto- señor Hermes, sabe lo que le ocurrió al joven Naruto.

Yo no lo sé muy bien. Llegue aquí, y encontré a Naruto en ese estado, creo que si no fuera por mi sangre, no habría conseguido sobrevivir.- al escuchar esas palabras, Quirón miro al dios con los ojos abiertos- la única que podría saber que paso aquí, es la hija de Hades.

Quirón miro a su costado para encontrar a Bianca sentada con la espalda apoyada en una roca, tenía una mirada vacía en sus ojos mientras observaba el cielo sobre sus cabezas. Esa vista hizo que el corazón de Quirón doliera un poco, ella era su alumna, sin importar que Ares la influenciara para ayudarlo. Caminando hacia ella, Quirón se arrodillo con su cuerpo de caballo y coloco una mano en su hombro.

Bianca,- la semidiosa no reacciono ante la presencia de su antiguo maestro- estas bien.

…Él fue quien la mato.- hablo Bianca con una voz rota- Ares mato a mama.

Quirón miro a Bianca algo impresionado y triste por sus palabras. Tal y como creía, Ares tuvo que ver en la misteriosa muerte de la madre de Bianca, María. Los síntomas de su enfermedad eran demasiado mortales para ser provocados por causas naturales. Además Bianca le dio una pequeña descripción de los síntomas que padeció María, eran demasiado parecidos a las repercusiones del veneno de la hidra.

Bianca, puedes decirme que sucedió aquí- pregunto Quirón apretando su hombro-.

Ares vino y lo mato- contesto Bianca en voz baja-.

" _Ares lo hizo"_ \- pensó con enojo el centauro- A donde fue Ares.

No lo sé- Bianca siguió observando el cielo sin impórtale nada en el mundo-.

Quirón solo apretó el hombro de su antigua alumna, enojado y triste por su estado actual. Todo esto era culpa de Ares, desertar de los griegos era una cosa, pero jugar con el corazón de Bianca era algo que no podía perdonar.

El centauro dejo de consolar a Bianca cuando escucho un pequeño jadeo en su espalda. Al darse la vuelta, se encontró viendo a Naruto sentado en el suelo con Rossweisse abrazándolo fuertemente. Naruto tenía una mirada algo desorientada mientras rodeaba a la valquiria con sus brazos.

La valquiria fue la causante de dicho jadeo cuando vio a Naruto abrir sus ojos azules y sentarse de repente. Ella no espero a escucharlo hablar o decir algo, solo lo abrazo muy fuerte mientras soltaba unas pocas lágrimas en su hombro.

….. ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que me fui?- pregunto algo inseguro mientras acariciaba la espalda y el cabello de la valquiria- ¿y cuando llegaron ustedes?

El dios de los ladrones rio un poco ante su confusión, el mocoso estaba tomando muy bien que estuvo técnicamente muerto por un tiempo.

Naruto se levantó con algo de esfuerzo. La razón, Rossweisse se negó a soltarlo, obligándolo a levantarla a ella, y hacer que los dos se levantaran. Cuando consiguió pararse derecho, sintió que Rossweisse aún no lo soltaba, abrazándolo por su costado. El semidiós solo rio un poco mientras pasaba su mano por los hombros de Rossweisse, abrazándola también.

Mirando sus manos, noto que tenía nuevas cicatrices en las palmas y el dorso de ellas, probablemente por las dagas de Ares. Movió una de sus manos hacia su pecho, y sintió una cicatriz en su corazón. Su mano se quedó allí, rozando la cicatriz en su pecho hasta que sintió una mano sobre la suya, Rossweisse fue la causante de poner su mano sobre la suya mientras entrelazaba sus dedos, apretándola fuertemente para mostrarle que estaba con él.

Quirón,- el semidiós llamo al centauro, provocando que lo mire- donde se fue Ares.

Probablemente este…..

Quirón no pudo seguir hablando cuando un temblor sacudió la tierra bajo sus pies, tan fuerte que causo que perdieran el equilibrio. Mirando hacia una dirección, noto que la montaña donde Ares tenía su base principal, se empezó a romper, humo comenzó a salir mientras grandes grietas con lava llenaban la montaña.

" _Que está pasando…."_ \- pensaba el centauro mientras veía como la montaña se rompía más- Ares debe estar ahí.

Yo voy a ir.- dijo Naruto mientras se separaba del abrazo de Rossweisse, causando que la valquiria se preocupara mientras lo tomaba del brazo, impidiéndole irse- Rossie, ahora mismo, solo yo podría pelear contra Ares.

Naruto.- dijo Quirón, por primera vez, hablándole severamente- Ares te mato. Si no fuera por el señor Hermes, ahora mismo no estarías entre los vivos. Iremos todos juntos, así podremos hacerle frente.

Quirón.- Naruto dijo su nombre mientras cerraba sus ojos y los abría, mostrando nuevos cambios- En este momento, solo yo podría hacerle frente a Ares.

El centauro miro asombrado, junto con los demás observadores, el nuevo ojo izquierdo de Naruto. Mientras que todos sabían sobre el Sharingan y el Mangekyou, no tenían idea de que era ese ojo. El ojo izquierdo de Naruto poseía un patrón de onda, que se extiende a lo largo del globo ocular, con una fina iris púrpura grisácea y esclerótica de igual color purpura, también poseía seis comas distribuidas en las dos primeras ondas de su ojo.

Naruto observo a todos mientras que en su ojo derecho tenía el Mangekyou activo mientras que en el izquierdo, su nuevo ojo estaba activo.

El semidiós tomo suavemente la mano de Rossweisse, luego la coloco en su mejilla mientras la acariciaba suavemente.

Volveré en poco tiempo.- la valquiria tenía una mueca de miedo en su rostro mientras Naruto acariciaba su mano en su mejilla- Estaré bien, lo prometo.

El semidiós beso suavemente la frente de Rossweisse, luego, miro la montaña, arrancando su camisa rota de su cuerpo, quedando nada más que con su camiseta sin mangas negras, Naruto comenzó a levitar y luego a volar rápidamente en dirección a la montaña.

Quirón miro eso con un poco de asombro. Él no estaba volando con aerokinesis.

 **Dentro de la Montaña**

Naruto voló rápidamente gracias a sus nuevas habilidades, y pudo entrar en la montaña. Al estar adentro, noto que era más grande por dentro que por fuera.

Camino por unos minutos, hasta que encontró dos cuerpos familiares a unos metros de distancia.

¡Karna, Jasón!- grito mientras corría hacia ellos, y notaba su estado, estaban repletos de heridas, ya sean cortadas, o contusiones- Ares hizo esto.

…..Si,- contesto Karna, siendo el único despierto, sintiéndose algo impresionado por el ojo izquierdo de Naruto- el planea despertar a Cronos.

Naruto escucho muy impresionado eso, Ares planeaba despertar al padre de los dioses olímpicos y rey de todos los titanes. Naruto sabía de qué Cronos seguía vivo de alguna manera, Zeus, Hades y Poseidón lo habían sellado, pero aún estaba vivo. Él estaba muy loco por hacer eso, Cronos estaba loco, y podría causar una guerra a escala mundial, ya que el poder de Cronos podría equipararse a uno de los seres más poderosos del universo, fue solo gracias a que los tres grandes dioses olímpicos unieron sus armas y formaron la Lanza del Trium, pudiendo debilitarlo y vencerlo.

Naruto, usa a Vasavi Shakti.- dijo Karna entregándole su lanza, haciendo que Naruto lo mire muy impresionado- si la usas tú, podrías usarla igual que tu padre. Vasavi Shakti podría ser la única arma que podría igualarse a la Lanza del Trium.

Naruto sujeto fuertemente la lanza en sus manos. El deseaba no usarla, pero si Ares conseguía despertar a Cronos, tendría que usar a Vasavi Shakti.

Poniendo la lanza en su espalda, ayudo a Karna a levantarse, y el semidiós hijo de Suria tomo al hombre lobo y se dirigió a la salida de la montaña.

Naruto camino en dirección donde sentía al dios de la guerra, pasando por túneles de roca y al pasar por una gran grieta, pudo ver a Ares viendo un gigantesco ser de piedra que estaba sentado en un gigantesco cráter. Ese era Cronos, que estaba despertando teniendo en cuenta la lava en su cuerpo.

Estas vivo.- dijo el dios de la guerra con algo de incredulidad- pese que te había matado.

Estuve muerto, pero por un tiempo. Gracias a eso, pude ver a alguien.- dijo riendo un poco y acercándose al dios, que tenía dagas y espadas flotando y girando en su espalda, un modo de advertirle que mantuviera su distancia- Como es posible que pudieras sacar a Cronos del Tártaro, si Hades estaba ahí para vigilarlo.

….No fue muy difícil.- contesto el dios de la guerra mientras miraba a Cronos- Cuando Hades supo que esa mujer humana estaba agonizando, salió del infierno para verla. Fue fácil entrar al infierno y sacar el corazón de Cronos, luego era cuestión de tiempo para que todo su cuerpo y poder se regenerara. Tardo años, pero por fin está completo.

Porque haces todo esto.- pregunto Naruto mientras Ares no se inmutaba por su pregunta- Si Cronos despierta, podrías causar una guerra mundial.

Y que tiene de malo.- dijo Ares volteándose para ver a Naruto- La guerra es el único sitio para nosotros.- Naruto levanto una ceja cuando dijo "nosotros"- No lo niegues. En el campo de batalla, nosotros nos sentimos vivos, es el único sitio donde podemos pensar claramente y saber qué hacer. En esta ridícula era de paz, no hay lugar para nosotros.

¿Haces esto porque no te gusta la paz?- pregunto incrédulo- tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento, tanta muerte.- dijo Naruto recordando a su madre, la madre de Karna, la madre de Bianca, y a todos los que murieron por causa de Ares- Haces todo esto porque es en la guerra donde te sientes cómodo. Que estupidez.

Para algunos es estupidez.- contesto Ares mientras que del suelo, y de las paredes, grandes cantidades de espadas, lanzas, hachas, dagas y todo tipo de armas de guerra salían y levitaban a su alrededor- Pero habrá personas que me agradezcan que rompa esta inútil paz. Ahora, debes morir para que esta guerra empiece.

Cuando el dios de la guerra termino de hablar, todas las armas que llamo se lanzaron a Naruto, todas con una gran velocidad. El semidiós solo miro las armas, luego, desapareció, y Ares sintió un gran golpe en su costado izquierdo, que lo mando a volar en dirección a una de las paredes, formando un gran hoyo en la pared, que levanto una pequeña nube de polvo.

Ares salió del hoyo con una expresión de incredulidad y enojo en su rostro. Al levantarse, vio al semidiós en donde él estaba parado hace unos segundos.

Sabía que algo había cambiado cuando regreso, su ojo izquierdo y su presencia eran prueba de ello, pero no creyó que el cambio fuera tan grande. Era como si se hubiera teletransportado a su espalda por la rapidez con que se movió.

Ares miro al semidiós y camino hacia él, luego empezó a correr rápido, tan rápido que era un borrón, y al llegar a Naruto, levanto un brazo para darle un golpe, pero el semidiós lo detuvo con su mano. Ares, no se detuvo y levanto su otra mano para tratar de golpearlo otra vez, pero hubo el mismo resultado, Naruto detuvo el golpe con su otra mano, y ambos se quedaron en esa posición, midiendo su fuerza, pero paso algo que hizo a Ares mirar impresionado a Naruto. Tatuajes se marcaron en los hombros y pecho de Naruto, siendo un gran circulo en sus hombros con líneas que pasaban por su pecho y espalda alta, luego de que aparecieran los tatuajes, dos pares de brazos salieron de sus hombros, y luego, Naruto uso esos brazos para golpear el rostro y costillas del dios de la guerra, tantas veces y con tanta fuerza, que el dios tuvo que llamar armas para que pudieran salvarlo de sus golpes. No podía escaparse del agarre de hierro de Naruto, era muy fuerte, más que antes.

Cuando Ares empezó a llamar a sus armas, cientos de ellas volaron en dirección a Naruto, causando que el semidiós tuviera que soltar a Ares y retroceder saltando y esquivando los proyectiles.

Cuando los proyectiles terminaron, Naruto observo la forma de Ares. Tenía su rostro con algunos moretones, y sangre bajaba de su labio, y con sus golpes en las costillas, debería haberlo lastimado mucho.

El dios de la guerra tuvo que hacer aparecer su escudo personal en un brillo de color bronce cuando Naruto apareció frente a sus ojos en una explosión de velocidad, golpeando con sus seis puños el escudo, causando que Ares rompiera la tierra bajo sus pies por la fuerza del golpe, pero Ares se mantenía recto mientras temblaba un poco por el esfuerzo.

¿Qué pasa?,- pregunto Naruto mientras miraba a Ares- solo estas a la defensiva.

Ares se enojó al escuchar eso, por lo que grito mientras empujaba su escudo y llamaba su propia espada personal, una Xifos corta de doble filo. Su escudo y su espada no eran normales, eran armas hechas de Adamantio, Oro Imperial y Bronce Celestial, todos esos metales eran los más duros y resistentes que la mitología griega podía ofrecer, eran dos armas solo superadas por las armas de su padre y sus tíos.

Cuando Ares empujo su escudo, Naruto tuvo que saltar para esquivar un gran tajo de la espada de Ares, y vio con un poco de asombro como ese tajo dejo una marca en la tierra por su fuerza.

Luego de eso, el dios y el semidiós se enfrascaron en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo donde Naruto tenía la ventaja gracias a sus ojos. Causando que Ares se enojara, porque él estuvo miles de años vivo y luchando, era imposible que un mocoso pudiera luchar mejor con solo sus brazos.

Golpeado con su escudo al semidiós, haciendo que retrocediera, Ares convoco un centenar de armas a sus espaldas, en sus cabezas, rodeándolos, para impedir que Naruto pudiera escapar de alguna manera, y las envió hacia él. Cuando impactaron, causo un pequeña explosión que formo un cráter y una nube de polvo. En el momento que el polvo se fue, Ares vio una roca destruida en el sitio donde debería estar Naruto, luego tuvo que levantar su escudo para protegerse de un gran brazo purpura, que lo golpeo y lo envió volando fuera de la montaña. Ares continuo volando unos metros hasta impactar en otra montaña cercana a su base principal.

Ares estaba muy irritado, tanto que decidió hacer uso de su habilidad innata como dios.

Naruto salió de la montaña en donde Ares y el estuvieron peleando para encontrar algo que lo sorprendió un poco. Ares había crecido mucho en altura, con su espada y escudo igual que él, era tan alto que Naruto creía que medía 50 metros de altura.

Los dioses podían cambiar su apariencia a su gusto, por lo que para ellos, crecer no era imposible, y Ares había hecho eso.

Era una suerte que habían creado una barrera que los rodea kilómetros a la redonda. Esa barrera servía para que los humanos curiosos vieran solo paisaje normal donde estaban, si eran muy estúpidos y querían acercarse a ver, sentirían la necesidad de irse en el momento que llegaran cerca de la barrera.

Viendo que la pelea entre él y Ares había llegado a una escala de choque de titanes, decidió hacer uso del Susanoo, pero una versión mejorada.

Saliendo de la montaña, Naruto activo su Susanoo con piernas, solo que ahora era más alto y con una nueva apariencia.

Su Susanoo actual tenía la apariencia de un gran samurái purpura, midiendo 50 metros como Ares, poseía una armadura y apariencia de un **Karasu Tengu** ("Tengu Cuervo"). Posee cuatro cuernos y varias perforaciones a lo largo de su boca y una circular debajo y su nariz se asemeja al pico de un ave. En la espalda del Susanoo, hay un segundo par de brazos y manos que sostenían unas empuñaduras de katana en ellas. Naruto estaba ubicado en la frente del Susanoo, protegido dentro de una especie de joya en la frente del Susanoo.

Esta era una nueva forma del Susanoo. Naruto decidió llamarla **Kanseitai — Susanoo** ("Cuerpo Completo — Él con la capacidad de ayudar por todos los medios").

Viendo como Ares comenzaba a acercarse, Naruto movió los brazos traseros del Susanoo y saco las dos empuñaduras, convirtiendo los brazos en alas con los extremos en forma de pequeñas manos abiertas. Tomando las dos empuñaduras con las manos del Susanoo, Naruto las convirtió en grandes katanas.

El dios y el semidiós se observaron por unos segundos, viendo como ambos estaban a punto de chocar y esta batalla decidiría el futuro.

Muchos seres observaban la pelea entre los seres divinos. Las múltiples creaturas de la alianza que vinieron a pelear eran una de ellas, todas las criaturas estaban mirando la pelea con asombro y fascinación, porque estaban mirando a un semidiós oponerse y poder hacerle frente al dios de la guerra. Rossweisse, Quirón, Karna y Jasón, que se había despertado, también estaban mirando, todos ellos con puro asombro en su rostro. Los dioses del olimpo, junto a Susanoo, decidieron observar la batalla entre el desertor y Naruto Uzumaki, algunos incluso hacían apuestas sobre cuanto tardaría Naruto en ganarle a Ares, ellos confiaban mucho en la fuerza del mocoso por las cosas que había hecho. Pero un espectador sorpresa estaba presente viendo la pelea. Indra había escuchado de parte de Suria sobre como su hijo era uno de los capitanes de la alianza entre panteones mitológicos, haciendo que se llenara de orgullo, ahora descubrió que su hijo estaba peleando contra Ares y él quería ver cuánto tardaba su hijo en matar al dios de la guerra, lo mejor de todo era que Indra podía ver como Naruto tenía su preciada lanza en su espalda. Ver a su hijo empuñando esa lanza hacia que recordara los tiempos pasados y lo llenara de nostalgia, solo esperaba que su hijo usara a Vasavi Shakti para matar a Ares, si lo hacía, era seguro que lloraría del orgullo y la felicidad. Desde que nació su hijo había comenzado a llorar mucho, así de poderoso era el orgullo de un padre.

Unos segundos de observación después, el dios y el semidiós se lanzaron al ataque con sorprendente velocidad para su gran tamaño. Sus pisadas hacían temblar el suelo y su choque de armas produjo una gran corriente de viento.

Una pelea entre las estocadas de las katanas de Naruto y los golpes del escudo y espada de Ares comenzó entre los dos, cada uno de esos golpes, causaba una gran corriente de viento que movía y destruía los arboles cercanos, y todos sus pasos y saltos causaban que el suelo se moviera como un mini terremoto.

Continuaron luchando con sus armas en mano por minutos, tanto que Naruto decidió usar su Amaterasu y atmokinesis para abrumar a Ares.

Usaba su Amaterasu para cubrir de fuego negro sus katanas y hacer cortes que suelten torrentes de Amaterasu, causando tensión en Ares porque el fuego negro podría dañarlo seriamente si lo tocaba. Y usando su atmokinesis para desequilibrar y distraer a Ares con sus tormentas y vientos.

No podía tomarse esto con calma. Esta batalla era la más importante de todas y Ares podría tener algún otro truco.

El dios de la guerra estaba muy enojado y furioso. El semidiós pudo hacerle frente incluso ahora. Decido que destruiría todo a su paso para acabar con Naruto.

Ares golpeo con su escudo el suelo donde Naruto estaba, causando un gran terremoto que destruyó todo a su alrededor. El semidiós tuvo que saltar para esquivarlo, pero Ares aprovecho eso, y tomo con su mano el pie del Susanoo, lanzando a Naruto a una de las montañas a su alrededor, provocando que suelte una de sus katanas y que dicha katana impactara con el suelo a cientos de metros, causando un pequeño terremoto en esa área.

Naruto se levantó rápidamente y envió grandes bolas de fuego desde el Susanoo en dirección a Ares, y el dios tuvo que correr y esquivar, dando un gran salto, el dios se elevó en el aire mientras esquivaba las bolas de fuego, el dios descendió con trayectoria a Naruto mientras que continuaba esquivando sus proyectiles de fuego, y llego a envestir al semidiós, cayendo sobre él y causando un terremoto por la fuerza del impacto.

Naruto estaba forcejeando con Ares sobre el mientras luchaba por detener la espada del dios, que iba dirigida hacia la frente del Susanoo, donde estaba el. Usando su Amaterasu, dio un impacto directo en el rostro del dios, causando que este saltara y retrocediera por el dolor, pero Naruto no se detuvo, golpeo a Ares con una patada, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás y luego, lo levanto y lanzo hacia la montaña donde se encontraba su base, causando que toda la montaña se derrumbara por su impacto. Pero aun así no se detuvo, porque hizo que Yasaka no Magatama hechos de Amaterasu y energía divina aparecieran a su alrededor y los envió hacia el dios, causando una gran explosión de fuego negro y energía divina.

Naruto respiraba algo agitado mientras veía la explosión y el incendio de fuego negro por unos minutos, para asegurarse que Ares este derrotado o muerto por el Amaterasu, luego apago el fuego y se dirigió hacia la zona del impacto.

Ares estaba completamente derrotado. El Amaterasu a su alrededor lo estaba matando, y redujo su estatura para tratar de escapar del fuego, pero aun así el fuego permanecía unido a él, no importa cuánto tratase de apagarlo. Ares corrió por la montaña con fuego del Amaterasu sobre él, tenía que encontrar a Cronos para ver si ya estaba completo. Si ya despertó, significa que había ganado.

Corriendo mientras hacia una mueca de dolor encontró al titán. Aun le faltaba tiempo.

Ares hizo una mueca de dolor mientras caía en una rodilla. El fuego negro estaba tomando una gran parte de él. Eso no debía pasar, aun debía matar al semidiós que lo puso en este estado.

Tómame en tu interior.- dijo una voz profunda mientras Ares miraba con esfuerzo al culpable de hablar- Toma mi poder. Si lo haces, tendrás al mundo en tus manos.

Ares escuchaba las palabras de Cronos atentamente mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo para no desmayarse por el dolor. El poder para tener el mundo en sus manos le ayudaría para matar al semidiós. Por lo que se levantó mientras que con esfuerzo se dirigía hacia el titán. Al poder subir a la mano del titán, Cronos sonrió. Luego apretó su mano, tomando a Ares y se lo llevo a la boca, comiéndolo.

Naruto estuvo buscando al dios de la guerra por la montaña desde que entro en ella. Tuvo que hacerlo rápido porque Cronos podría despertar en cualquier momento. Mientras buscaba, toda la montaña empezó a temblar, luego comenzó un derrumbe haciendo que Naruto tuviera que escapar, activando su Susanoo y rompiendo el techo para salir.

Cuando salió levitando de la montaña, vio con enojo como Cronos termino de despertar. Saliendo de la montaña con la forma de un gigantesco titán de roca y lava, más grande que su Susanoo y Ares. Cronos comenzó a salir de la montaña mientras rompía y incendiaba todo a su alrededor por su lava.

Naruto sabía que solo un arma igual de fuerte que la Lanza del Trium podría vencer a Cronos, por lo que tendría que usar a Vasavi Shakti.

Naruto empezó a levitar hasta tomar una gran altura, luego tomo la lanza en su espalda, y la cubrió de rayos, luego de eso, todo el cielo se oscureció en milisegundos. Lluvia se hizo presente mientras grandes rayos caían y destruían todo a su paso, una gran tormenta provocaba que todos los observadores cercanos se tuvieran que proteger o huir para no ser afectados por los rayos.

Naruto activo la forma original de Vasavi Shakti, una forma de una gran lanza mucho más grande que el cubierta en electricidad, la lanza desde la punta hasta su gran cabeza estaba cubierta por la energía electrica mientras que a su alrededor un gran pilar de electricidad se hacía presente. Naruto apunto su lanza al cielo, causando que el pilar se intensifique, causando que derritiera el suelo a metros bajo sus pies, y que tornados cubrieran los alrededores.

Conoce la misericordia del rey de los dioses.- grito Naruto mientras movía su lanza, haciendo que todo el poder de la tormenta se intensificará- _"Indra, mírame"_

Cronos trataba de llegar hasta Naruto, pero los rayos que lo golpeaban le impedían moverse de su posición.

Un solo golpe, provoca la extinción- Naruto apunto su lanza cubierta de rayos en dirección al titán-.

Vasavi Shakti resplandecía en electricidad mientras su aura electica crecía radicalmente, haciendo parecer que la lanza era mucho más grande que antes.

Desaparece junto al trueno.- dijo mientras la punta de su lanza brillaba- _O' Rayo, no dejes ni las cenizas,_ **Vasavi Shakti**.

Con un grito al final, Naruto libero el poder de la lanza de su padre, en forma de un gran rayo azul que se transformó en un mini sol que se dirigía a Cronos. Mientras que el ataque de Karna con la lanza parecía un mini sol, el suyo tomaba la apariencia de un mini sol azul resplandeciente de rayos eléctricos. El mini sol de rayos se dirigía hacia Cronos que no podía moverse, y le impacto directo en el pecho, provocando que un enorme pilar de rayos apareciera sobre Cronos, pero no acabo ahí, el pilar iba creciendo más y luego, causo una gran explosión eléctrica que desintegro la montaña en donde estaba Cronos, llevándose al titán con ella, y causando una gran nube de polvo.

Cuando toda la destrucción que Vasavi Shakti termino, Naruto pudo ver que toda la montaña, junto con sus alrededores había desaparecido.

Sonrió un poco. Por fin, todo había terminado.

Mientras bajaba en dirección a sus compañeros capitanes, no era consiente de muchas cosas. Una de ellas era el llanto de su padre. Ver a su hijo asesinando a su primer dios y su primer dios primordial con su lanza era demasiado para él. Otra cosa de la que no era consiente es que todos los seres mitológicos que vieron la pelea comenzaron a gritar su nombre mientras hablaban de lo fuerte que era, y de cómo asesino a un dios y un titán. Los soldados de la alianza siempre vieron a Naruto como su capitán, el siempre luchaba con ellos cuando lo necesitaban e iba a rescatarlos si estaban en problemas. Su poder era equivalente al de los dioses, por lo tanto, decidieron darle un apodo a su altura. Seria llamado **Yūbu no Aragami** ("Tempestuoso Dios del Valor") por muchos seres de la alianza, por su gran poder y valor al dirigirlos en esta guerra y pelear con ellos. Pero, todos ellos recuerdan las facetas que daban miedo de su capitán, cuando la capitana valquiria perdió a sus hombres y cuando salió de su cirugía, en ese tiempo, solo una mirada suya inspiraba miedo es sus cuerpos. Por eso algunos decidieron llamarlo **Kijin** ("Dios Feroz"), porque para ellos, Naruto era casi un dios, si los dioses son molestados, las cosas no terminarían bien. Los olímpicos eran un poco diferentes a los seres mitológicos, pero aun así estaban impresionados por la gran fuerza de Naruto, decidiendo que cuando lo vieran, sería nombrado **Campeón de los Olímpicos** , por salvaros a ellos y al mundo de una guerra de escala mundial.

Cuando llego con el resto de los capitanes, fue recibido por un gran abrazo por parte de Rossweisse, siendo correspondido por parte de Naruto, y ambos compartieron un momento íntimo y de silencio, que fue roto cuando Karna le pidió descaradamente a Naruto su lanza.

Todos los capitanes celebraron su victoria, y el final de la rebelión, cuando estaban por irse a su base en el Monte Olimpo, Naruto les dijo que se le adelantaran, porque tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

El hijo de Indra se dirigió a un lugar en específico, solo esperaba que ella todavía estuviera allí, o que estuviera cerca para poder encontrarla.

Luego de caminar por casi una hora buscando, el semidiós llego a un claro con un poco de destrucción, probablemente por la tormenta de hace poco, en el claro también había un pequeño lago, seria hermoso si no hubiera un árbol roto dentro del agua. Pero eso no le importaba mucho, lo que le importaba era Bianca que estaba sentada, mirando el agua bajo de ella.

Aquí estabas,- dijo con algo de alivio el semidiós mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado, observando su reflejo en el agua, y notando que su ojo izquierdo no había cambiado. Tendría que aprender a controlar su nuevo ojo y ponerle un nombre.- te estuve buscando por un rato, creí que no te encontraría.

La semidiosa permaneció en silencio, sin importarle la presencia de Naruto.

Creo que sabes que Ares está muerto.- pregunto Naruto mientras Bianca permanecía en silencio- Que harás ahora, a donde iras.

…No lo sé.- contesto en un tono suave- Leo te tiene a ti ahora. No tengo un hogar a donde ir. No tengo nada.

La semidiosa soltó una pequeña lágrima mientras miraba el lago, sin importarle que Naruto la mirara un poco impresionado.

¿Crees que Leo me quiere más a mí que a ti?- pregunto incrédulo Naruto- Por eso querías matarme, para que Leo vuelva contigo,- dijo Naruto mientras ponía su vista en el lago como Bianca- estas equivocada, Leo te quiere más a ti.

La semidiosa miro a Naruto asombrada y esperanzada por decir eso.

Leo siempre nos espera fuera del Monte Olimpo, esperando que entre nosotros estés tú.- Naruto miro a Bianca mientras ella continuaba mirándolo esperanzada- Él te ama mucho más que a mí, sería imposible para mi ocupar tu lugar en su corazón.

La semidiosa soltó pequeñas lagrimas mientras escuchaba a Naruto hablar de como la persona que consideraba un hermano pequeño la amaba tanto.

Dices que no tienes un hogar a donde ir y que no tienes nada. Pero te equivocas.- dijo Naruto poniendo una mano en el hombro de Bianca- El hogar no es una casa, o un lugar a donde ir. El hogar esta con las personas que piensan y se preocupan por ti, Leo piensa todos los días en ti, yo pienso en ti, nosotros somos tu hogar. Tú nos tienes a nosotros, por eso, quédate conmigo. Ven y vallamos a ver a Leo.

Bianca estaba derramando gruesas lágrimas mientras escuchaba todo lo que decía Naruto. Saber que a pesar que intento matarlo y que estuvo con los rebeldes, le ofrecía la oportunidad de quedarse con su hermano y estar con él.

Naruto siguió palmeando el hombro de Bianca, dándole su consuelo mientras que ella se desahogaba.

Luego de un tiempo de estar llorando, Bianca se detuvo, algo avergonzada por estar llorando, mirando a Naruto, vio que la miraba con una hermosa sonrisa que le mostraba comprensión y amabilidad, causando que se sonrojara levemente. Ambos semidioses se levantaron y se dirigieron al Monte Olimpo, Bianca estaba un poco nerviosa por ir, teniendo en cuenta que ahí podría estar su padre y que vería a su hermano pequeño.

Teniendo en cuenta que el Monte Olimpo estaba muy lejos, Naruto decidió llamar a su nueva compañera. Al silbar fuertemente, Shiroi llego en cuestión de segundos, causando un poco de asombro en Bianca, porque ella no esperaba que tuviera un pegaso como familiar.

Naruto se subió sobre Shiroi y espero a que Bianca siguiera su ejemplo. Viéndola un segundo, noto que ella lo miraba con un pequeño rubor, causando una sonrisa algo temblorosa.

" _Creo que Quirón y Poseidón tenían razón, atraigo mujeres inconscientemente"_ \- pensó con un suspiro ante su bendición/maldición- Bianca,- dijo Naruto extendiéndole su mano- sube, iremos con Leo ahora.

Bianca se subió con un poco de resistencia al escuchar eso. Cuando Bianca estuvo sobre Shiroi, Naruto silbo y el pegaso comenzó a correr y elevarse por los aires.

Cuando estaban sobrevolando las nubes a una buena velocidad, Naruto noto que ella la sujetaba por los hombros, muy diferente a la manera que Rossweisse lo sujeto la primera vez que volaron juntos. Descubrió que Bianca tenía experiencia en volar sobre un pegaso.

Estuvieron volando por un tiempo, hasta llegar al Monte Olimpo y ver como Leo los esperaba, como siempre.

El hijo de Hermes miro impresionado a la mujer que consideraba su hermana. Luego sus ojos ganaron algunas lágrimas cuando vio a Naruto aterrizar en Shiroi y los vio bajarse. Bianca estuvo viendo a Leo por unos segundos, esperando algo, cerró los ojos con algo de miedo cuando Leo permaneció en silencio sin decir nada. Pero escucho el sonido de fuertes pisadas y luego sintió la cabeza de Leo en su pecho. Al abrir los ojos, vio cómo su hermanito pequeño lloraba con una gran sonrisa mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, causando que ella también derramara lágrimas mientras correspondía su abrazo. Luego, Bianca y Leo permanecieron en silencio mientras se abrazaban, siendo observados por Naruto con una sonrisa.

 **Con Karna**

El semidiós hijo de Suria estaba tomando sus pertenencias, los ejércitos de la alianza comenzaron a irse a sus panteones y los capitanes los seguían. Jasón ya se había ido, diciendo que saludaran al mocoso Uzumaki por él, y que tenía que ver a su familia.

Karna.- hablo la voz de Suria materializándose detrás de Karna, causando que el semidiós mirara a su padre con respeto- El ejército ya se ha ido, porque no fuiste con ellos.

Padre, pido tu perdón. Por primera y última vez.- contesto Karna, haciendo que Suria lo mirara un poco impresionado, era verdad sus palabras, Karna nunca lo había desobedecido o hecho algo que lo enojara- Yo no volveré a la India contigo.

Suria escucho la confesión de su hijo con leve asombro.

Que harás ahora,- pregunto mirando a su hijo- te quedaras con el hijo de Indra, no.

Si,- respondió Karna mientras miraba a su padre- me quedare con Naruto Uzumaki, y lo seguiré a donde valla.

Es irónico que lo sigas.- dijo riendo Suria- Tu lo miras como tu rival y amigo, no. Eso es aún más irónico, teniendo en cuenta que el Karna original quería asesinar a Arjuna.

No te equivoques,- dijo Karna de repente- el único que matara a Naruto, soy yo.

" _Eso sí que es amistad"_ \- pensó con algo de sarcasmo- te deseo suerte en tu viaje, Karna.

Gracias, padre- Karna se despidió de su padre para luego salir de la habitación, para buscar a Naruto.

Rossweisse estaba nerviosa. Hoy era el último día de la alianza unida. Seguirían juntos como aliados, pero hoy todos los ejércitos volvían a su hogar, ella incluida, iría a Asgard con su padre. Odín ya estaba aquí, esperándola para irse. No se habían ido aun porque la valquiria quería decirle adiós correctamente a Naruto, y eso era algo que Odín quería ver. Si las cosas se ponían algo calientes entre su hija y Naruto, Odín lo permitiría, había escuchado cosas muy buenas del mocoso, y estaba seguro que era lo suficiente digno de ser el novio de su hija.

Rossweisse estuvo moviéndose por todo el campamento, con su padre detrás de ella, buscando al semidiós de pelo rubio, todo el tiempo, pensando en lo que podría hacer y decir.

Ella había llegado a sentir atracción hacia Naruto desde hace tiempo. Todo sobre él le atraía, la primera razón por la que se enamoró de él, era que aunque sabía que era fuerte, había jurado protegerla y pelear por ella frente a todo tipo de amenaza, otra de las razones era su amabilidad, su bondad, su manera de ayudar y proteger a los que le rodean, aunque Naruto tenía ese lado frio, sádico y casi psicópata cuando lastimaban a alguien que le importaba, eso solo hacía que Rossweisse se interesara más en él, puesto que demostraba lo lejos que estaba dispuesto a llegar para protegerla. Y la última de sus razones y en menor medida era su apariencia. Naruto era muy guapo, aun recordaba cuando llego al campamento la primera vez y ella era más alto que el, eso había quedado en el pasado ya que ahora el la superaba en altura midiendo su 1.76, todo sobre su cuerpo era perfecto, sus músculos en todas las áreas necesarias, sus cicatrices que solo aumentaban su atractivo, su gran espalda y hombros anchos, su pelo rubio que brillaba como el sol, y sus brillantes ojos eléctricos que cuando la miraban quedaba cautivada por la calidez dirigida a ella.

Rossweisse comenzó a buscar la presencia de Naruto, termino de pensar sobre que le iba a decir y estaba cansada de buscar a la antigua.

Buscando su energía a los alrededores del campamento, la sintió en el exterior, a poca distancia de ella. La valquiria inmediatamente fue en su dirección.

Cuando llego, se encontró con la escena de Leo abrazando a la que antes era su enemiga, Bianca. Algo alarmada, estaba a punto de convocar su lanza cuando vio como Naruto miraba la escena con una sonrisa y le hizo señas para que no interrumpiera.

Cuando los dos hermanos adoptivos terminaron su abrazo, miraron a la valquiria con asombro en el caso de Leo, Bianca la miraba algo cautelosa.

Naruto,- dijo Rossweisse acercándose al semidiós- que significa esto.

Traje a Bianca para que viera a su hermano.- respondió con una sonrisa- Y tú que haces aquí, puedo sentir la presencia de Odín detrás de esos árboles- dijo causando que el dios saliera de su escondite con una sonrisa- eso significa que te vas.

…..Si,- respondió mirando al suelo, un poco triste- quería despedirme de ti.

Rossweisse estaba a punto de iniciar su discurso de lo que sentía por él, diciendo todo lo que amaba de él, y como deseaba que estén juntos como algo más que amigos, pero nada salía de su boca. No pudo decir nada por culpa de la mirada de Naruto. Sus ojos estaban tristes por el hecho de que se iba, haciendo que su corazón palpitara porque pensaba en ella. Tratando de hablar o decir algo, solo consiguió que balbuceos salieran de sus labios. Ella cerro fuertemente los ojos y miro al suelo, estando avergonzada de lo que dijo y esperando escuchar una risa. Pero lo único que sintió fueron los fuertes brazos de Naruto abrazándola, haciendo que quedara con su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

Rossweisse estaba sonrojada por el abrazo, pero correspondió abrazándolo fuertemente. Cuando terminaron el abrazo, Rossweisse se separó un poco, pero continúo con las manos alrededor del cuello de Naruto. El rubio estaba un poco igual ya que sus manos estaban en la cintura de la valquiria.

Los dos hijos de dioses se quedaron mirando sus ojos, Rossweisse con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas y amor en sus ojos, mientras que Naruto con algo de duda.

Recordando las palabras de Poseidón, decidió actuar en base a lo que su corazón le decía, sin importarle que probablemente le conseguiría problemas más adelante.

Naruto solo cerró los ojos mientras que bajaba la cabeza, besando de manera inesperada a la valquiria, que abrió los ojos con asombro, pero lentamente cerro sus ojos mientras volvía a abrazar fuertemente el cuello de Naruto, aplastando sus enormes pechos en el musculoso pecho del semidiós. Su beso fue subiendo de intensidad cuando ambos sacaron sus lenguas para jugar con la del otro. Luego de minutos estado en su beso, los dos se separaron para tomar aire, con un pequeño hilo de saliva uniendo sus lenguas.

Toda esa escena fue vista por Bianca, que tapaba los ojos de Leo mientras miraba enojada a la pareja, Leo no podía ver nada, pero intentaba quitar las manos de Bianca sin éxito y Odín que miraba con una sonrisa a la pareja. Era oficial para él, ellos dos eran novio y novia. Rossweisse dejo de ser la valquiria que nunca ha tenido novio, para convertirse en la valquiria con novio. Muchos de los seres de Asgard se sentirán decepcionados cuando supieran eso.

Rossweisse y Naruto se miraron a los ojos. Rossweisse con amor y adoración mientras que tenía la boca un poco abierta mientras que Naruto la miraba con una sonrisa, por primera vez estando seguro de algo.

Luego, Rossweisse volvió a besar a Naruto, solo que menos tiempo que la otra vez, y se despidió, yéndose con su padre y diciendo que se volverían a ver en un futuro muy cercano y Naruto prometió que también se volverían a ver dentro de poco

Luego de eso, Naruto miro a Bianca, que estaba con una pequeña, casi invisible, mueca de celos, y miro a Leo. Camino en su dirección y tomo a Leo, colocándolo sobre sus hombros. Luego, los tres semidioses se dirigieron al campamento de la antigua alianza. Tendrían que explicar la presencia de Bianca.

Pero al llegar se toparon con alguien inesperado.

Hades estaba esperándolos en la gran puerta del campamento. Su rosto no mostraba emociones como siempre.

Bianca miraba algo asustada a su padre, causando que Naruto baje a Leo de sus hombros y mire con precaución al dios. Todas las veces que se vieron antes, nunca se había sentido así, este sentimiento de peligro que emanaba de él no le gustaba.

Bianca,- dijo su nombre con su voz estoica- tú vendrás al infierno. De ahora en adelante, vivirás ahí conmigo.

Bianca miro asombrada a su padre por sus palabras. Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando rápidamente, muchos huesos salieron del suelo y formaron una jaula de huesos a su alrededor.

Bianca trato de controlar los huesos con su osteokinesis, pero no pudo. Quedando encerrada dentro de esa jaula. Hades movió una de sus manos y la jaula comenzó a levitar, alejándose de Naruto, que tenía su Mangekyou activo en el ojo derecho y su nuevo ojo izquierdo brillando en furia.

¡Hades, que haces!,- grito Naruto mientras sacaba su Kusanagi- ¡qué quieres hacer con Bianca!

Lo que debía haber hecho hace mucho.- contesto tranquilamente, notando como la espada de Naruto comenzó a resplandecer en electricidad- No necesito decirte nada más.

Al terminar de decir eso, la tierra bajo los pies de los semidioses se rompió, creando un enorme agujero que trago a Naruto y a Leo, pero dicho agujero se cerró en el momento que cayeron en él, haciendo gritar a Bianca de preocupación y miedo.

No te preocupes,- dijo Hades mirando a su hija- ellos ya saldrán. Ahora nos vamos.

Luego de decir eso, Hades se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar con la jaula que contenía a su hija siguiéndolo mientras levitaba. Moviendo su mano, la tierra se abrió y un camino se hizo presente. Su propio portal al infierno. El dios entro con su hija, y la tierra se regenero, cerrando el portal al infierno.

Segundos después, del agujero donde habían caído Naruto y Leo, los semidioses salieron flotando, con Naruto sosteniendo a Leo y siendo rodeados por la caja torácica del Susanoo y una mano esquelética, que Naruto uso para romper la tierra.

Cuando descendieron a la tierra, Naruto miro con enojo y frustración a su alrededor. Enojado consigo mismo por no poder hacer nada.

¡Naruto!,- grito Leo con unas pocas lagrimas mientras sujetaba su brazo- tenemos que rescatar a Bianca.

Eso haremos,- contesto Naruto mientras miraba a Leo- te prometí que haría que Bianca se quedara contigo, y pienso cumplir esa promesa.

Luego de eso, los semidioses corrieron buscado a Karna. Tenían un nuevo destino y un gran objetivo que cumplir.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer esto.

El Susanoo completo de Naruto es como el de Sasuke. Los tatuajes que le salieron cuando saco sus brazos extra imaginen los tatuajes que Kurama tiene en sus hombros.  
Como vieron, Naruto tiene el Rinnegan de Sasuke en su ojo izquierdo, sus poderes aún no están completos, y además los poderes de los 6 caminos serán distintos que en el universo de Naruto. Aquí el camino Asura solo hará que le crezcan los pares de brazos, como un Asura. El camino Deva será igual que el original. El camino Preta le servirá para absorber todo tipo de energía de los ataques que le lancen y absorber la energía de los cuerpos. El camino Animal le servirá para invocar los animales que el marce con una marca especial. Naruto tendrá acceso al camino Humano y el Naraka luego de ver a un rey del infierno. Naruto también tiene el Amenotejikara. Luego daré una explicación más científica de porque despertó el Rinnegan, porque tiene esos poderes, que le dio Izanagi a Naruto y que pasara porque Hermes le dio su sangre.

Todos los poderes de Naruto con el Rinnegan los lograra usar a la perfección luego de mucho entrenamiento.

Dirán que Cornos fue muy débil, pero lo hice de modo en que fuera débil al despertar tan de repente y de manera forzada.

Comenten como les pareció, porque no me parece que haya quedado muy bien.


	9. La primera reunión entre padre e hijo

**Naruto, el legado del emperador celestial**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

" _Es fuerte_ "- pensó el dios del rayo griego- pensamientos

Es un mocoso- dijo el dios de los muertos Hades- hablar normal

Capítulo 9: La primera reunión entre padre e hijo

Desde que Hades se había llevado a su hija, las cosas estaban tensas entre Naruto y los olímpicos.

Ese mismo día, Naruto fue con los olímpicos a contarles lo ocurrido con Bianca y a pedirles su ayuda con Hades, pero ellos se negaron.

Mientras que los dioses agradecían a Naruto por librar la guerra, matar a Ares y a Cronos, ellos dijeron que Hades tenía todo el derecho a llevarse a su hija, y que no podían meterse en sus asuntos.

Naruto se enojó por esa respuesta, si no fuera por Leo, el semidiós rubio hubiera amenazado con destruir el olimpo.

Leo y Naruto tuvieron que buscar a Karna para contarle la situación y el hijo de Suria acepo ayudarlos.

Y fue desde ahí que Naruto comenzó a ingeniar un plan para entrar en el infierno y tratar de rescatar a Bianca. No podían entrar sin planearlo todo, porque si no, Hades los mataría justo en el momento de poner un pie en su casa. El semidiós, junto a Karna y Leo, decido quedarse en Grecia mientras planeaba su ida al infierno. Y fue durante ese tiempo que Naruto recibió muchas visitas.

Como ahora casi todos los panteones estaban unidos por una alianza, había una posibilidad que líderes o habitantes de otros panteones pudieran caminar con más libertad en el territorio griego con permiso de los olímpicos. Antes tenían que permanecer ocultos todo el tiempo, ese fue el método que usaron Naruto y su tía para visitar el mundo. Rossweisse aprovechó la alianza entre los panteones y fue a Grecia.

Ella fue a Grecia para ver a su novio, y Naruto estaba algo impresionado y nervioso porque ella lo viera como tal. La valquiria fue a Grecia con planes de pasar tiempo con su novio, siendo su padre el que la aconsejo de hacer eso, ya que Odín le dijo que Naruto aún permanecía en Grecia.

 **Flash Back**

El semidiós rubio estaba viendo a la valquiria algo sonrojado. Siempre que veía a la valquiria, usaba su armadura, y aunque esa armadura fuera sexi, no era un estilo de ropa muy normal. Pero ahora Rossweisse no traía su armadura, llevando ropa más civil.

La valquiria tenía un jersey marrón claro, su cabello llevaba listones de color rosa, unos pantalones negros bajo una falda corta de color rosa, y unas botas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla de color marrón.

Te ves hermosa,- dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirarla, causando que la valquiria se sonroje mucho- quiero decir,- se corrigió algo nervioso por decir eso- que haces aquí.

C-Como somos novios,- Naruto la miro incrédulo por decir eso- creí que podíamos tener una c-cita.

...- Naruto la miraba algo nervioso, pero mirando su expresión tímida y añorante, no pudo evitar sonreír feliz de que ella quisiera verlo- tienes razón,- dijo acercándose a Rossweisse, causando que se sonroje- somos novios, debemos tener una cita.

Naruto se había acercado tanto, que ahora, Rossweisse estaba en su pecho. Naruto la tomo suavemente de la cintura, y la atrajo hacia él, Rossweisse subió la mirada y vio sus labios. Naruto y Rossweisse unieron sus labios en un beso, y la valquiria enrollo los brazos en su cuello de una manera algo tímida mientras que Naruto la atraía más hacia él.

Su beso fue aumentando su intensidad cuando los dos novios empezaron a jugar con sus lenguas. Luego de unos minutos, ambos se separaron mientras unían sus frentes, y se sonreían con una respiración algo forzada.

Si esto pasa cada vez que vienes y me ves,- Naruto dijo mientras miraba con una sonrisa a la valquiria- no puedo esperar a ver qué pasa cuando despertemos juntos y nos veamos siempre.

D-d-despertar juntos,- Rossweisse se sonrojo mientras escondía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello- no digas esas cosas.

Naruto se rio mientras besaba su cabello, causando que Rossweisse tratara de esconderse con más fuerza.

Naruto fue a vestirse para su cita, al regresar, la valquiria se sonrojo por lo que traía puesto.

El semidiós llevaba su ropa casual, sola que con unos cambios. Llevaba puesta su camisa blanca con unos botones desabrochados, mostrando su collar de magatamas, y su manga derecha algo arremangada, mostrando la runa de la Kusanagi, que tenía la apariencia de un tatuaje de una serpiente con una espada, pero ahora no usaba una camiseta sin mangas bajo la camisa, mostrando algo de su pecho. Usaba sus pantalones vaqueros negros y unos zapatos negros también.

Los dos semidioses se fueron con destino a uno de los lugares turísticos de Grecia, uno que Naruto tenía planeado para su cita.

Ambos fueron a Lindos, una ciudad en la isla de Rodas, Naruto tenía planes de lo que harían ahí.

Cuando llegaron, ambos caminaron tomados de la mano, y fueron a su primer destino, un restaurante llamado Kalypso. Se sentaron en una de las mesas exteriores, y comenzaron a hablar, esperando a ser atendidos e ignorantes del hecho de que eran observados.

 **Observadores**

En una mesa algo lejana a la joven pareja, dos mujeres y un hombre estaban espiándolos en su cita. El hombre era más bien obligado a hacer eso.

Los espectadores eran los hijos de Izanagi, pero suprimieron su energía, para que Naruto no los sintiera, y cambiaron su apariencia.

Susanoo estaba sentado en la mesa, teniendo la apariencia de un joven hombre de ojos azules, cabello marrón y un traje formal azul oscuro. En el rostro de Susanoo había una mueca de exasperación mientras bebía vino con tres botellas vacías a su lado y miraba a sus hermanas.

Amaterasu tomo la apariencia de una niña pre adolecente de cabello negro y ojos azules y un pequeño vestido azul. Ella tenía una gran sonrisa mientras revoloteaba las piernas y miraba a su hermana mayor.

Tsukuyomi no tomo muchos cambios, seguía teniendo la apariencia de una mujer en sus 20 años, solo que ahora su pelo y sus ojos eran negros, escondidos detrás de unas gafas rojas, su vestimenta consistía en un vestido rojo y negro. Ella no mostraba emociones mientras estaba cruzada de brazos y miraba a la joven pareja.

Pueden repetirme otra vez porque estoy aquí.- pregunto Susanoo mientras bebía su copa de vino en un trago. Susanoo nunca había intentado si los dioses podían emborracharse, esta era la mejor oportunidad de probarlo- Amaterasu, contéstame.

Estamos viendo la primera cita de Naruto-chan, por supuesto.- contesto entre risitas, más cuando noto como su hermana mayor apretó sus manos- Que opinas, como lo está haciendo en su primera cita.

Mmnh,- contesto tarareando mientras veía como Naruto comía y reía junto a Rossweisse- no lo hace nada mal. Pero yo ya la hubiera llevado al baño a divertirnos.

Susanoo, cállate.- lo reprendió, causando que su hermana soltara risitas más fuertes- tú también Amaterasu.

Que pasa Tsuku-nee,- dijo con gracia, usando el apodo especial de Naruto con ella, causando que la diosa de la luna frunciera el ceño- celosa de que Naruto-chan este en una cita con ella, cuando tu deberías estar en el lugar de esa valquiria.- Amaterasu estaba riendo con maldad cuando vio a su hermana apretar sus dientes- ¡Tsuku-nee esta celosa!, Tsuku-nee esta celo…mnh!

La diosa del sol no pudo continuar gritando infantilmente cuando Tsukuyomi metió una cuchara en su boca con comida para silenciarla y detenerla de llamar la atención. Acción que afortunadamente funciono porque ya todos dejaron de mirarlos.

Miren,- dijo Susanoo con una voz ansiosa, haciendo que Tsukuyomi, que tenía una cuchara en su mano y la otra en la cabeza de Amaterasu, lo mirara fríamente y Amaterasu lo mirara con curiosidad- la valquiria se levanta, seguramente va al baño, si tengo razón, Naruto está por seguirla.

Tsukuyomi movió rápidamente la cabeza para mirar que, efectivamente, la valquiria se levantó e ingreso al restaurante, al baño seguramente. Ella vio con algo de miedo que haría Naruto.

Vamos Naruto.- dijo Susanoo en un susurro esperanzado mientras veía a Naruto seguir comiendo tranquilamente.- Vamos…Levántate y ve al baño…..Por favor.

Naruto siguió en la mesa comiendo, esperando a la valquiria. Cuando Rossweisse volvió a la mesa, Tsukuyomi soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero Susanoo soltó uno de decepción.

Estoy decepcionado.- dijo Susanoo mientras negaba con la cabeza y miraba al cielo- Perdóname Kushina, falle como un hermano para Naruto.

Naruto no tendrá sexo con Rossweisse.- Amaterasu miraba a Tsukuyomi con una sonrisa mientras la diosa de la luna observaba a SU hombre comer con la valquiria- La virginidad de Naruto-chan le pertenece a Tsuku-nee.

Tsukuyomi no dijo nada, causando que Amaterasu riera.

 **Naruto y Rossweisse**

La joven pareja había disfrutado de su comida. En el transcurso de su comida, Naruto descubrió que Rossweisse actuaba más tímida que de costumbre, puede que en la guerra ella actuara con seguridad, y cuando ella lo besaba solo lo hacía con un poco de timidez, pero durante la cita, actuó muy tímida referente a los elogios de Naruto y sus comentarios.

Para Naruto su cena fue perfecta, lo único raro fue esa pareja de padres y su hija. Esa niña había gritado un poco durante su cena, casi hizo que se volteara para ver que era tan gracioso.

Cuando se levantaron de su mesa, Rossweisse fue guiada por Naruto a una tienda de ropa. Siendo seguidos de lejos por los hijos de Izanagi.

Leo fue un buen ladrón y les consiguió mucho dinero. Aunque Naruto lo hizo guiarse por un código de honor para no robarle a personas inocentes. Leo solo les robaba a las personas malas y otros ladrones, pero les devolvía el 80% a las víctimas, quedándose con el 20% restante para él.

N-Naruto, no hace falta,- dijo Rossweisse deteniendo a Naruto fuera de la tienda, tomándolo del brazo mientras miraba el suelo con un sonrojo- estoy bien con mi ropa, no tienes que gastar dinero en cosas caras.

Rossie, es trabajo del novio hacer que su novia se vea más bonita.- respondió Naruto mientras tomaba la barbilla de Rossweisse con su mano y le daba un beso en la mejilla, causando que un gran sonrojo se propagara en su rostro- Tú ya eres muy hermosa, pero yo quiero gastar dinero para comprarte cosas.

Rossweisse abrazo el brazo de Naruto causando que su brazo quedara entre los grandes pechos de la valquiria, pero Naruto solo sonrió mientras entraba a la tienda de ropa, causando diferentes reacciones en sus tíos.

 **Con los hijos de Izanagi**

Naruto, esta es tu oportunidad de redimirte.- susurro Susanoo viendo los probadores por afuera de la tienda- Entra al probador con ella.

Susanoo.- dijo la voz fría de Tsukuyomi- Cállate.

Jijijiji,- Amaterasu soltaba risitas mientras veía como Tsukuyomi miraba la tienda con los brazos cruzados y un ceño fruncido- ¡Tsuku-nee esta ce…mmnh mnnmh!

Amaterasu no pudo gritar cuando Tsukuyomi lee cerro la boca con su mano y comenzó a balbucear mientras miraba a su hermana con sus ojos bailando en felicidad.

 **Naruto y Rossweisse**

Naruto estuvo viendo como Rossweisse se probaba diferentes tipos de ropa, ya sean vestidos, zapatos camisetas, faldas y todo tipo de accesorios. Naruto vio con una sonrisa mientras Rossweisse se sonrojaba por escuchar sus halagos sobre lo bien y hermosa que se veía.

Durante todo el tiempo que los novios estuvieron en la tienda de ropa, fueron vistos por los hijos de Izanagi con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros.

Susanoo veía a Naruto con decepción y exasperación mientras se jalaba el pelo de la desesperación de ver como su sobrino, al que consideraba como un hijo y un hermano pequeño, solo veía a la valquiria cambiarse de ropa y entrar al probador, sin hacer nada, como ofrecerle que se probara lencería, o entrar con ella al probador.

Tsukuyomi miraba con celos la escena. Ella debería estar en el lugar de la valquiria.

Amaterasu veía con diversión la expresión de celos en el rostro de su hermana.

Todo cambio cuando Rossweisse decidió probarse lencería.

Tsukuyomi logro mantener la calma, pero Amaterasu veía como ella apretaba los dientes y sus ojos ardían en furia y celos.

Susanoo dio un suspiro de alivio y felicidad, creyendo que Naruto convenció a la valquiria de probarse lencería.

En el momento que Naruto vio a Rossweisse llevar en las manos un juego de lencería gris, Naruto la detuvo de entrar al probador, tratando de convencerla de que, aunque eran novios, ella no debía sentirse obligada a hacer esto. Pero la valquiria solo sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo mientras decía con una voz tímida que quería hacerlo.

Naruto vio con creciente excitación como Rossweisse se probaba lencería para él. Podría decirse que fue una tortura, verla usando esos conjuntos, ya sean en color gris, rojo, o de cualquiera, y que Rossweisse posara con ellas. A Naruto le costó un poco esconder el bulto en sus pantalones. Era un adolecente hormonal, y si esto seguía así, seguramente perdería el poco control que le quedaba.

Al salir de la tienda de ropa, Rossweisse lucía una nueva apariencia. Ahora llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco algo corto, con finas tiras pasando sus hombros y su cabello totalmente suelto que caía por su espalda y unos tacones de color plata. Ella tenía una bolsa en su mano, mientras que Naruto tenía otras tres en su mano.

Cuando estaban por la calle, los semidioses notaron que empezó a oscurecerse, por lo que Naruto pensó en un último destino para ir en su cita. La playa.

La valquiria estaba muy feliz cuando vieron la arena, el agua, las olas, toda la playa.

Te gusta- pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Rossweisse mirar el agua y arena con silenciosa emoción-.

Si.- contesto volteándose y mirando a Naruto con un pequeño sonrojo- Nunca había estado en una playa, esta es mi primera vez.

Ven.- dijo sacándose los zapatos, quedando descalzo y extendiendo la mano a Rossweisse- La arena se siente increíble, deberías probarlo.

La valquiria se sacó sus tacones y tomo la mano de Naruto, luego, ambos semidioses empezaron a caminar por las orillas de la playa, con sus pies sintiendo la arena y el agua del mar, ambos sonriendo y entrelazando sus manos.

Esa tierna escena fue vista por los hijos de Izanagi, pero Tsukuyomi decidió que había visto lo suficiente, y se fue sin dirigir una palabra a sus hermanos.

….Creo que está enojada- dijo Amaterasu mientras veía a Naruto y Rossweisse caminar por la playa desde una colina-.

Tú crees- Susanoo estaba cruzado de brazos mientras veía a Naruto. Admitía que el mocoso sabía como tratar a las mujeres-.

¿Quieres hacer una apuesta?- pregunto Amaterasu sin salir de su forma infantil mientras daba pequeños saltitos- Con quien crees que Naruto-chan tendrá sexo primero, con Tsukuyomi o Rossweisse.

….- Susanoo pensaba profundamente. Por lo que vio hoy, la valquiria enserio amaba a Naruto. Pero Tsukuyomi también lo amaba y seguramente ella esté planeando visitarlo esta noche-…Creo que con las dos.

Amaterasu miro a Susanoo sin emociones por decir eso, pero rio entre dientes mientras sus ojos volvías a ser violetas y su pelo se oscureció. Susanoo también volvió a su forma original, mientras que sus ojos volvían a ser violetas y su pelo negro, miro a su hermana con curiosidad por seguir en forma de niña.

Tsukuyomi será la que tenga a Naruto primero.- Amaterasu estaba riendo entre dientes mientras que un círculo mágico aparecía bajo sus pies- Ella siempre obtiene lo que quiere.

Luego desapareció, dejando a su hermano solo, que miraba el agua del mar.

Esto será divertido- Susanoo se reía, pensando en cómo podría reaccionar Naruto cuando Tsukuyomi vaya a verlo-.

La joven pareja continúo caminando por la playa con sus manos entrelazadas, riéndose y disfrutando la sensación de la arena y el agua en sus pies.

Para Rossweisse, su cita fue perfecta. Ella quería que su cita no terminara nunca, y durara para siempre. Todo fue fabuloso, y que Naruto no dejara de mirar su rostro o de pensar en ella, solo lo hacía más perfecto. La única vez que lo vio mirar su cuerpo fue cuando se probó lencería, haciéndola sentir feliz y excitada al saber que a Naruto le gustaba su cuerpo.

Aunque no todo dura para siempre, Rossweisse tuvo que volver a Asgard con su padre, cuando estaba por irse en su círculo mágico, se despidió de Naruto con un acalorado beso, y luego desapareció ella con sus bolsas de ropa.

Naruto continuo viendo el lugar donde estuvo Rossweisse durante unos segundos con una sonrisa, soltó un suspiro feliz mientras se dirigía a su casa temporal.

Esta casa era una que los olímpicos le habían dado para que se quedara en Grecia. Una forma de recompensarlo por lo que había hecho. Su otra recompensa fue su título, **Campeón de los Olímpicos** , un título que era de cierta manera su pase a Grecia. Otra recompensa era la casa, una gran cabaña en el bosque muy lujosa. En esa casa se quedaban los semidioses, y esperaban que Naruto terminara de planear su viaje al infierno.

Naruto entro a su casa para buscar unas cosas. Al salir solo usaba una toalla en su cintura y se dirigía al bosque, luego de unos minutos, llego a una fuente de aguas termales naturales. Naruto la había encontrado cuando le dieron la casa, la usaba a veces para bañarse ya que le recordaba a los baños de Japón.

Quitándose la toalla y entrando al agua, Naruto se apoyó en las rocas a su espalda y empezó a pensar en todo.

Faltaba poco para ir al infierno, y ya sabio lo que haría al llegar. Tendría que llamar a los Gremory para entrar al infierno, el rio Estigia debería estar más vigilado que la última vez.

Tocando su ojo izquierdo, Naruto comenzó a pensar en sus nuevas habilidades. Ahora podía manipular la gravedad, pudiendo atraer o repeler objetos o personas e incluso levitar, aunque también los podía manipular a las personas con la gravedad, este poder también tenía otras habilidades increíbles y poderosas. Naruto podía crear un núcleo negro con propiedades de atracción, que se elevaba en el aire hasta llegar al cielo, gracias a sus propiedades de atracción, provoca que una gran parte del territorio, grandes cantidades de roca, montañas y seres vivos de determinado rango sean arrastrados de manera ascendente hasta quedar atrapados en una gigantesca esfera que se mantiene unida por su fuerza gravitatoria. Naruto decido nombrar esa técnica como **Chibaku Tensei** ("Cuerpo Celestial Estallando desde la Tierra"), porque eso era lo que era, un meteorito que Naruto podía crear a voluntad, decidiendo su tamaño, y estrellarlo en la tierra.

Ahora tenía poderes similares a los Asuras. Podía hacer crecer dos pares de brazos más desde sus hombros, aunque aún no había intentado hacer que le salgan dos caras más.

Descubrió dos habilidades más.

Una de ellas le permitía absorber la energía de los ataques, ya sea energía divina, mana, o cualquier tipo de poder que exude su oponente, ya sea formando una barrera a su alrededor o tocando a su oponente. Naruto lo había descubierto en uno de sus entrenamientos con Karna y unos cuantos magos.

Y su última habilidad descubierta le permitía colocar una marca o sello en animales o personas para poder invocarlos. Cuando Naruto descubrió eso, fue a la Caverna Ryuchi para hablar con las serpientes y preguntarles si podían ayudarlo. Ellas aceptaron hacerlo, y Naruto les coloco sus sellos a las dos serpientes más grandes de la cueva.

Manda era una de las serpientes que se ofreció a ayudarlo, con la condición de que lo invocara para luchar contra enemigos que pudiera comer. Manda era una gran serpiente y muy pesada, era orgulloso y tenía cierto gusto en comer cosas nuevas. Tenía un color morado en sus escamas junto con varias rayas negras que cruzaban su espalda. De la parte posterior de la cabeza le salían cuatro cuernos, dos grandes y otros dos pequeños de puntas redondas. Poseía una gran boca con enormes y afilados incisivos, así como un gran ojo verde con un pequeño iris negro. Era muy grande, seguramente mediría 20 metros, siendo comparable a Yamata no Orochi, solo que sin 8 cabezas, Manda era conocido por tener una gran velocidad pudiendo utilizar su cola rápidamente como puñal o desplazarse a gran velocidad bajo tierra, podía mudar su piel a forma de reemplazo para evitar recibir un ataque enemigo. Manda tenía una gran fuerza utilizando su constricción como método de ataque.

Otra de las serpientes que se ofreció a ayudarlo fue Aoda, era más respetuosa que Manda. Aoda solicito ayudar a Naruto en sus batallas, dándole respeto y obediencia por haber matado a Yamata no Orochi y salvarlos. Aoda era una gran serpiente, pero con una constitución más ágil y rápida que Manda, pudiendo desplazarse rápidamente y serpentear, superando a Manda en velocidad, aunque no era tan fuerte como ella. Su piel en la zona superior tiene un color azulado y está llena de escamas, en la parte inferior tiene un color negro. Posee ojos de color verde con la pupila rasgada.

Manda y Aoda eran las más grandes y poderosas de la cueva, gracias a que se alimentaban de su energía, que era combinada con la de Yamata no Orochi, y por ser descendientes de Yamata, tenían un factor de regeneración similar, volviéndolas aún más fuertes, pero Naruto decidió ponerles sellos a otras serpientes de tamaños y venenos variados, pudiendo invocar a un centenar de serpientes.

Antes, Naruto podía liberar una cantidad de serpientes desde sus mangas, una técnica que llamo **Sen'eijashu** ("Manos de Serpientes Ocultas en las Sombras"), lo malo era que esas serpientes no eran de la Caverna Ryuchi, eran serpientes que encontraba por su viaje y que se alimentaban de su energía divina que tenía una mescla con Yamata no Orochi, eso las volvía un poco más fuertes, que aunque servían para su propósito, no eran lo suficientemente poderosas y podrían morir si las usaba para atacar a sus enemigos.

Pero gracias a las habilidades dadas por su ojo, ahora podía liberar serpientes desde sus mangas que vengan directamente desde la Caverna Ryuchi. Esas serpientes podían regenerase porque eran compatibles con él y Yamata, y podía liberarlas en más cantidades, volviendo al **Sen'eijashu** en **Sen'ei Tajashu** ("Manos Ocultas de Muchas Serpientes Sombras"), el gran grupo de serpientes aparece instantáneamente en sus mangas y de inmediato se dirigen de manera ofensiva hacia el adversario, cada serpiente hace algo individualmente como intimidar, desviar o capturar al enemigo en un ataque cooperativo. Debido a la velocidad de la técnica, la capacidad de escape es muy difícil, convirtiéndola en una técnica muy eficaz para sorprender al enemigo sin que tenga tiempo de reaccionar. Las serpientes que son lanzadas enredan las extremidades del enemigo, hundiendo sus colmillos en sus puntos vitales inyectando veneno al objetivo, a medida que el número de serpientes aumenta también lo hace el control de sus movimientos.

Naruto estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, tanto que no escucho cuando alguien se colocó detrás de él.

Lo primero que sintió, fueron unas suaves manos masajeando sus hombros, causando que abriera sus ojos sorprendido, porque ya había sentido a esas manos en su cuerpo antes, cuando estaba en Japón.

T-Tsuku-nee,- dijo algo nervioso y excitado. Las suaves manos masajeando sus hombros y cuello hacían estragos en su ya poco control- ¿qu-e haces aquí?

Quería verte,- contesto la diosa riendo un poco- muévete un poco para poder entrar contigo.

Naruto ante eso se estaba por negar casi a gritos, pero no pudo cuando su tía lo empujo, haciendo que se separe de las rocas.

Tsukuyomi entro al agua, y se sentó detrás de Naruto, sin dejar de masajear sus hombros, solo que ahora también masajeaba su espalda y un poco de su pecho, causando que Naruto soltara ligeros gemidos. La diosa se movió rápidamente y abrazo a Naruto, haciendo que el semidiós sintiera sus enormes pechos en su espalda, y sintió que estaba desnuda por sus duros pezones rosando contra su piel.

Naruto estaba nervioso y tenso. Ambos estaban desnudos, y eso no era bueno. Su poco control se estaba por ir, y que su tía masajeara su pecho y abdominales mientras restregara sus pechos en su espalda no ayudaba en nada.

El semidiós estaba por hablar, pero su tía se movió para sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo, causando diferentes reacciones en ambos.

Tsukuyomi miraba a Naruto con un gran sonrojo por sentir algo muy duro rozando con su parte más privada, pero eso no la enojaba, más bien la excitaba en gran medida.

Naruto miraba a su tía con los dientes apretados, estando a punto de perder el control, porque ahora podía ver muy bien su cuerpo desnudo. Sus grandes pechos mojados y profundamente apretados contra sus pectorales, notando que eran más grandes que los de Rossweisse. Su tersa piel muy pálida que brillaba por la luz de la luna. Su hermoso pelo color plateado. Sus bellos ojos violetas que lo miraban con amor y ternura. Y su bella sonrisa que no abandonaba su rostro.

Todo eso causo que inconscientemente moviera sus manos para tocar su cuerpo, poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

La diosa de la luna se movió lentamente, acercando sus labios a los de Naruto. El semidiós solo pudo cerrar los ojos mientras correspondía su beso, profundamente cautivado por la sensación de sus labios unidos.

Ese día, Naruto se perdió su virginidad, y Tsukuyomi había dejado de ser una diosa virgen.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Naruto no supo muy bien lo que paso esa noche. Pero si sabía que había tenido sexo con su tía, haciéndolo sentir muy mal y culpable.

Puede que pensara en las palabras de Poseidón, pero eso no lo hacía sentir mejor, porque el había tenido sexo con Tsukuyomi, y lo había hecho de manera consiente. Cuando ya tenía novia y era Rossweisse.

Tendría que hablar con Rossweisse y disculparse.

Aun recordaba cuando despertó en su cama, con su tía sobre él, durmiendo en su pecho. Cuando despertó, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gemir cuando sintió que su amigo en el sur estaba dentro de su tía.

Lo peor de todo fue que ella si gimió. Causando que Naruto la mirara y se moviera, haciendo que ella se despertara.

Los dos solo se miraron, luego su tía se levantó rápidamente y desapareció en un círculo mágico.

Eso también lo hizo sentir mal, porque pude que su tía creyera que no deseaba que lo hicieran, que creyera que él no la amaba.

Tenía que hablar con Tsukuyomi y Rossweisse, los tres en la misma habitación y rápido.

Lo peor de todo fue desayunar en la mañana con Karna mirándolo a los ojos. Sus palabras fueron las que lo hizo sentir peor. Aparentemente, Karna y Leo habían escuchado su escándalo.

El semidiós hijo de Indra estaba en el bosque, mirando el paisaje y sintiendo la lluvia en su cabeza, pensando que hacer cuando sintió a alguien que no quería ver en su espalda.

Con esos ojos,- una voz dijo en el aire, causando que Naruto activara su Mangekyou mientras sentía la presencia en a unos metros de su espalda- ¿Cuánto puedes ver en verdad?

¿Qué puedo ver con estos ojos?- repitió su pregunta mientras lentamente se daba la vuelta, para ver los ojos azules de su padre y su sonrisa- Mi espada saliendo por tu pecho es una visión muy hermosa.

Tu espada en mi pecho.- pregunto riendo- Bien,- Indra apareció en la espalda de Naruto, sin dejar de sonreír- intenta hacerla realidad.

Los dos seres divinos se voltearon rápidamente, ambos golpeando sus brazos derechos, causando que una gran corriente de aire sucediera por su impacto.

Un raro cuchillo de tres puntas, **Vajra** , apareció en la mano de Indra, y se dirigió al rostro de Naruto haciendo que el semidiós sacara su Kusanagi de su funda en su cintura y bloqueara su golpe, rompiendo el suelo y arrastrando los pies por sentir su fuerza.

Ambos se quedaron forcejeando. Indra con su misma sonrisa mientras miraba los ojos rojos de su hijo, y su Kusanagi, que temblaba levemente por sentir la fuerza superior de su padre.

Indra tomo el brazo de Naruto con sus manos, e intento darle una patada, pero Naruto elevo su Kusanagi, bloqueando su primera patada, pero Indra uso eso para impulsarse y dar una segunda patada que le impacto en la cara, causando que retrocediera un poco hacia atrás y mirara a su padre dando una voltereta en el aire.

Naruto movió su espada, e intento cortar a su padre en el aire, pero Indra pudo moverse ágilmente y esquivar su tajo, tomando la parte trasera de la camisa de Naruto en el aire, para levantarlo y arrojarlo contra un árbol cercano, rompiéndolo en dos con el impacto.

Naruto se levantó rápidamente del árbol y miro a su padre, clavando su Kusanagi en la tierra, Naruto la cubrió de rayos mientras susurraba unas palabras.

 **Raisō: Ikazuchi no Utage** ("Funeral de Rayo: Banquete de Rayos")

Al decir eso, múltiples rayos salieron de la espada y rápidamente se dirigieron a Indra, conectados por el suelo.

El dios sonrió mientras salto a un árbol cercano, aterrizando en su rama, pero mirando a su derecha, se topó con una gran cantidad de serpientes, todas de las cuales tenían su boca abierta mostrando sus colmillos. Ellas saltaron, buscado morder a su presa, pero Indra piso fuertemente la madera, rompiendo la rama y cayendo al suelo.

 **Reizā Sākasu** ("Circo de Láser")

Al escuchar eso, una gran cantidad de rayos láser se dirigieron a él, al impactar, causaron una gran explosión que acabo con unos árboles circulantes.

Naruto se quedó mirando la explosión, cuando acabo, solo quedaron los escombros de los árboles.

¿Qué haces aquí?,- pregunto el semidios, volteando su cabeza y viendo a su padre, que estaba con las manos en los bolsillos mientras apoyaba la espalda en un árbol- Indra.

Ooh,- dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras negaba la cabeza y miraba con diversión los ojos rojos de su hijo- que paso con eso de clavar tu espada en mi pecho.

Lo repetiré de nuevo.- Indra escuchaba atentamente, luego miro sin emociones la espada que salió de su pecho, la Kusanagi de su hijo. Mirando a su hijo en frente de sus ojos, que sonrió mientras se deshacía en serpientes de múltiples colores. Naruto estaba detrás del árbol donde estaba Indra con su espada clavada en el árbol y su pecho- ¿Qué haces aquí?

No puedo venir a ver a mi hijo.- contesto con una risita, y sintiendo como su hijo clavaba más profundamente la espada- Bien, vine a hablar contigo sobre algo importante.

Te escucho- respondió Naruto-.

Al menos podríamos hablar civilizadamente,- dijo con algo de diversión- tú sin estar en mi espalda y yo sin tu espada en mi pecho.

Naruto retiro la espada del pecho de Indra, y camino para colocarse frente a Indra, que no borraba su sonrisa.

Es sobre tu ojo izquierdo,- dijo Indra, mirando el rostro sin emociones de su hijo- y sobre la hija de Hades.

Que tiene Bianca que ver con esto- pregunto en un tono peligroso-.

Vas a necesitar más poder para poder entrar a la mansión de Hades.- dijo Indra mientras Naruto escuchaba atentamente- yo puedo ayudarte a conseguir ese poder.

¿A qué viene esto?- pregunto Naruto mientras Indra lo veía confundido- actuando como un padre tan tarde.

He visto que es mejor tenerte como aliado que como enemigo.- contesto encogiéndose de hombros- Además que es divertido meterse en la vida de un hijo.- dijo mientras reía un poco- Sé que anoche tuviste tu primera vez. Una diosa virgen, y tu tía.- Indra reía mientras veía como la cara sin emociones de Naruto ganaba un sonrojo- Que orgulloso estoy,- Indra comenzó a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas mientras su hijo miraba con pena como su padre lloraba- mi hijo ya es todo un hombre, como su padre.

¡Cállate Indra!- Naruto le grito a su padre mientras su sonrojo aumentaba por recordar todo lo que hizo con su tía- S-Solo háblame de ese poder.

Para que consigas ese poder, necesitamos ir con Yama.- Indra contesto dejando de llorar- deberías traer a tus amigos, después de eso, iras directamente a los territorios de Hades.

Naruto asistió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a buscar a Karna y Leo. No quería la ayuda de Indra, pero si quería traer a Bianca, necesitaba toda la fuerza posible.

Indra miro como su hijo se fue con orgullo. Sabia de su fuerza, pero las propiedades de sus ojos eran desconocidas para él. Meterlo en una ilusión para creer que estaba frente a él, cuando se acercaba por su espalda y le clavaba su espada en el pecho. Su hijo cumplía lo que decía, eso era obvio.

Al traer a los dos semidioses, ambos miraron con diferentes reacciones a Indra. Karna se inclinó con algo de respeto mientras que Leo lo miraba con curiosidad

Luego de eso, los tres semidioses desaparecieron junto al dios.

 **Lugar desconocido**

Los seres divinos estaban en un gran templo, uno con muchas decoraciones que Karna reconocía por ser casi iguales al templo de su padre.

El dios hizo una seña para que los semidioses lo siguieran y todos caminaron con él por los pasillos del templo. Luego de estar caminando por unos cuantos minutos, llegaron al final donde vieron una gran puerta, abierta, que mostraba a un ser muy alto, más de dos metros creía Naruto, con piel azul y ropas doradas, características de la religión hinduista.

El ser estaba sentado en el suelo mientras los esperaba de brazos cruzados, con los ojos cerrados y una extraña sonrisa.

Hola Yama.- saludo Indra despreocupadamente- Ya traje a mi hijo, estás listo.

Él es tu mocoso.- pregunto con una voz profunda Yama- Es idéntico a ti.

Es mi orgullo- contesto con una mano en su corazón, causando que Naruto suspirara-.

Entonces, tu eres el rey del infierno, Yama, en el hinduismo- afirmo Naruto observando a Yama-.

Estas decepcionado- pregunto con diversión mientras se levantaba y caminaba para pararse frente a el- .

No,- respondió negando con la cabeza- que harás ahora.

Le debo un favor a Indra.- dijo Yama mientras miraba al dios sonriente- Ahora voy a darte algo para poder pasar por la barrera que cubre la mansión de Hades.

Yama coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto y cerró los ojos.

Tu ojo izquierdo, actívalo.- Naruto hizo lo que el dios le pido, activando su ojo- Ese ojo tiene mucho potencial escondido, ahora podrás usarlo todo.

Luego de eso, Naruto sintió un cambio en sus ojos, nada raro, solo que se abrían nuevas sensaciones con relación a ellos.

El dios saco la mano de su cabeza, y asistió sonriendo.

Este hecho- dijo el dios, recibiendo una mirada incrédula de Naruto-.

¿Ya está?- pregunto con incredulidad- Eso fue todo.

Si, ahora debes hacer algo con el.- Yama camino unos pasos y tiro de una cuerda, rebelando a un grim reaper atado- él tiene lo que necesitas para pasar la barrera de Hades.

Naruto miro con curiosidad al siervo de Hades, estaba completamente atado mientras tenía una mordaza en la boca. Se notaba sucio, como si estuviera así por mucho tiempo.

Usa tu nuevo poder.- dijo Yama, obteniendo una mirada curiosa de Naruto- Ven aquí.

Naruto se acercó, causando que los semidioses e Indra lo mirasen mientras se acercaba al grim reaper. Cuando Naruto llego, Yama le ordeno colocar una mano sobre la cabeza de la parca, y Naruto lo hizo con algo de duda.

Indra sonrió viendo esto. El futuro era idéntico a lo que veían sus ojos, ahora debería venir algo impresionante y muy útil si se usa bien.

Yama.- Naruto llamo al dios con su mano en la cabeza de la parca- ¿Qué hago ahora?

Busca dentro de ti mi poder.- respondió Yama- siéntelo, úsalo, y cuando lo tengas, absorbe el alma del grim reaper.

Los semidioses se asombraron al escuchar eso. Pero Naruto hizo rápidamente lo que escucho, buscando en su interior el poder de Yama. Continuo buscándolo por minutos, hasta sentir algo, luego, de manera instintiva, Naruto retiro la mano de la cabeza del grim reaper, llevándose con sigo una sustancia amorfa, el alma del grim reaper.

El alma de Naruto permaneció en su mano, y el grim reaper murió.

Absorber almas.- dijo Naruto mirando su mano- Ahora que hago con ella.

Si tengo razón, podrás invocar una versión de mi bolsa donde guardo almas.- Yama gano una mirada curiosa de Naruto- Metí dentro de ti una imitación de ella, ahí podrás guardar las almas que quites.

Invocar.- repitió Naruto, ganando una mirada de reconocimiento. Naruto movió su mano donde tenía el alma susurro- **Kuchiyose** ("Invocación") 

Un ser apareció detrás de Naruto, una especie de samurái, el cual tiene un sombrero con un kanji en su cabeza que significa "Rey" (王, _Ō_ ), un cuello de camisa sobresaliente y una especie de papel cubre su boca, a su alrededor, llamas de tonalidades purpuras brillaban y en sus ojos, el ojo izquierdo de Naruto brillaba, con sus seis comas moviéndose y observando al semidiós que lo veía impresionado por su apariencia, junto con los demás en la habitación, menos Indra que ya lo había visto en el futuro.

Esta…. "cosa",- Naruto no tenía otra palabra para definir al ser frente a sus ojos- es esa bolsa que decías.

…..Creo que sí,- respondió algo inseguro- intenta darle el alma.

Naruto se acercó un poco dudoso al ser, luego le extendió su brazo con el alma de la parca. El papel en la boca del ser se abrió, revelando una gigantesca boca y sacando una larga lengua con forma de mano. La mano tomo el alma, y la metió en su boca, cerrándola, comenzó a masticar y a tragar, luego se comenzó a desvanecer, siendo absorbido por la tierra.

….Eso fue extraño y perturbador.- Naruto rompió el silencio que se había formado entre todos, por ver esa rara escena- Como puede eso ayudarme a pasar el territorio de Hades.

Con el alma del grim reaper podrás pasar su barrera como uno de ellos.- contesto Yama, obteniendo una mirada de entendimiento de los semidioses- Pero si te ven, te reconocerán como un invasor.

Naruto asistió con la cabeza, pero luego miro a Leo y Karna.

Pero eso significa que Karna y Leo no podrá pasar la barrera conmigo.- dijo mirando a los semidioses- Ustedes dos se quedaran lejos, harán una distracción mientras yo entro a la mansión.

Los semidioses asistieron con la cabeza, siguiendo las órdenes de Naruto como si fuera su capitán.

Ahora, Indra.- Naruto llamo a su padre, causando que lo mirara- puedes llevarnos al territorio de Hades.

Sí, pero, con una condición,…..- Indra dijo con una expresión seria- he estudiado mejor el japonés, y ahora se mucho más ese idioma, por eso, quiero que me llames…- Indra guardo silencio, mirando el rostro de exasperación de su hijo, disfrutando cada momento de eso- ¡Tou-chan!

…..Eso no pasara.- contesto Naruto, obteniendo una mirada algo deprimida de parte de Indra- Tienes suerte de que no quiera matarte.

Ohh, eso es una amenaza.- Indra sonreía con diversión mientras Naruto lo veía sin emociones- Me gusta eso, tienes valor. **Yūbu no Aragami** ("Tempestuoso Dios del Valor") es un digno apodo para ti. Pero no solo eso,- Indra se acercó a su hijo y coloco una mano en su hombro- te he visto en todas tus peleas y se tus poderes y fuerza, por eso, de ahora en adelante, en mi ejercito te conocerán como **Rantei** ("Emperador Tormenta"), eres digno de ser conocido como hijo del Emperador Celestial.

Naruto solo vio sin emociones las palabras arrogantes de Indra. Negó con la cabeza y llamo a los semidioses. Leo y Karna se acercaron a él, luego desaparecieron en un destello.

 **Infierno, territorios de Hades**

Los seres divinos aparecieron en el clásico terreno muerto del territorio de Hades, miraron a su alrededor y vieron a Indra sentado en una roca.

La mansión de Hades está a unos kilómetros, si caminan 5 kilómetros, pasaran la barrera.- dijo obteniendo su atención- Yo recomiendo que el griego e hijo de Suria se queden conmigo hijo.

Eso no pasara.- contesto Naruto- Leo, quédate con Karna, él te dirá que hacer.- el hijo de Hermes asistió con la cabeza- Karna, protégelo con tu vida.- Karna solo asistió con la cabeza mientras llamaba a su lanza dorada- Voy a iniciar la distracción, ustedes saben qué hacer cuando termine.

Los semidioses asistieron con la cabeza, alejándose de la zona. Naruto miro a su padre, y vio su sonrisa mientras lo observaba atentamente.

¿Tú te quedas?- le pregunto con curiosidad, obteniendo un asentimiento- ¿Por qué?

Me quedare en caso de que Hades quiera matarte.- contesto mientras se levantaba- Cualquier padre se enojaría si un mocoso quiere llevarse a su hija.

Eso no será necesario,- dijo Naruto, provocando que Indra lo mire con curiosidad- si todo sale como tengo planeado, Hades me dará a Bianca por las buenas.

Indra rio un poco mientras desaparecia. Luego, Naruto invoco a una de las serpientes especiales de la Caverna Ryuchi. Uno muy útil para escabullirse.

Naruto activo su ojo izquierdo mientras golpeaba su mano en el suelo, en una explosión de humo, una serpiente verde de un metro y medio apareció.

Naruto le acaricio la cabeza, mientras ella abría su boca.

Esto es un poco asqueroso,- dijo mientras entraba un pie dentro de la serpiente, luego el otro, quedando la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de la serpiente- aquí vamos- Naruto tomo aire y se dejó tragar por la serpiente-.

La serpiente con Naruto dentro comenzó a meterse por la tierra, escapándose.

La invocación de Naruto salió de la tierra a unos metros del inicio de la barrera, mirando a su alrededor y sin ver a ningún grim reaper, abrió la boca, escupiendo a Naruto.

El semidiós se levantó con baba rodeándolo y una cara un poco asqueada.

Por fin termino,- dijo agradecido de que terminara pero la serpiente siseo algo fuerte, causando que Naruto la mire impresionado- no te ofendas, no es una buena experiencia.

Luego de sisear un par de veces más, la serpiente desapareció, dejando a Naruto atrás que veía el antiguo sitio donde estuvo la serpiente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Bien.- dijo juntando las manos y concentrándose- Chibaku Tensei.

Luego de decir eso, un pequeño orbe negro se formó en las manos de Naruto. El semidiós lo mando al cielo, y mientras el orbe flotaba, fue atrayendo cientos de rocas.

Naruto corrió en dirección a la gran mansión de Hades mientras que el orbe iba aumentando de tamaño, tanto que parecía una mini luna.

Muchos grim reaper comenzaron a dirigirse a la mini luna, y Hades envió a muchos de sus guardias a comprobar que era esa mini luna fuera de su casa, tenía un mal presentimiento.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer esto.

Espero que les hayan gustado los momentos con Rossweisse y la visita de Tsukuyomi.

Dentro de dos capítulos, creo que acaba esto, y después Naruto ira a Kuoh.

Naruto tiene 16, Rias y Akeno tienen 12. Cuatro años de diferencia.


	10. Confesiones

**Naruto, el legado del emperador celestial**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

" _Es fuerte_ "- pensó el dios del rayo griego- pensamientos

Es un mocoso- dijo el dios de los muertos Hades- hablar normal

Capítulo 10: Confesiones

Naruto estaba caminando sigilosamente por los grandes pasillos de la mansión de Hades, escondiendo su presencia para que nadie lo detecte.

Hace unos minutos pudo entrar gracias a su Chibaku Tensei. Un gran meteorito que se formaba fuera de la mansión de su señor atrajo mucho la atención, causando que muchos grim reaper salieran a vigilar. Por lo que sentía, había una gran presencia de muerte en esta mansión, por lo que debía ser Hades, y solo sentía muy pocos grim reaper dentro de la mansión, haciéndole muy fácil esconder su presencia y escabullirse por la mansión sin ser visto. Solo esperaba que Hades no quisiera recorrer su mansión.

Naruto tenía un objetivo en mente mientras recorría los pasillos. Uno de ellos era llevarse a Bianca, pero llevársela simplemente haría las cosas peores porque Hades podría salir y matarlo por llevarse a su hija. En su primer encuentro, Hades no lo había matado por el amor que sentía a su hija, no lo perdonaría otra vez.

Su segundo objetivo era buscar una habitación en específico. Gracias a Quirón, Naruto supo que Hades solo se había enamorado de verdad dos veces. Su esposa divina Perséfone era la primera mujer que Hades llego a amar con todo su corazón, la última era la madre de Bianca, María di Ángelo. Por esa razón Hades tiene un lugar para honrar su memoria en su mansión. Puede que Perséfone sea una esposa celosa, odiando a las mujeres con que Hades tuvo un amorío, pero respetaba de cierta manera a María por amar sinceramente a su esposo, a diferencia de sus otros familiares y amantes que lo perseguían por su poder.

Por lo que Naruto sabía de María, ella se enamoró de Hades por quien era, amando cada cosa de él, y sin juzgarlo, a diferencia de su familia divina.

Naruto camino por unos momentos, y luego sintió como las parcas comenzaron a regresar a la mansión, causando un poco de nervios en Naruto.

El semidios suspiro mientras chasqueaba los dedos. Unos segundos después, todo el suelo tembló. La razón era que su Chibaku Tensei se había estrellado en el suelo del inframundo, y por su gran tamaño, causo un terremoto a sus alrededores. Los grim reaper volverían a la zona de impacto, y Karna con Leo distraerían a las parcas, tenía poco tiempo y debía apresurarse.

Mientras caminaba por los grandes pasillos, noto por las ventanas el jardín de la mansión. Era muy hermoso, sin duda era el jardín que Hades hizo para tratar que Perséfone se enamorara de él. A pesar de que en el exterior de la mansión, el terreno estaba muerto, en el jardín había césped verde y muchos tipos de árboles, plantas, flores y diferentes cultivos.

Estuvo caminando hasta que vio un gran pasillo con una puerta al final. Era el único pasillo singular en la mansión, los otros que había visto eran iguales, por lo que decidió entrar ahí.

Estando frente a la puerta, y sintiendo que no había nadie detrás de ella, Naruto entro, y fue levemente sorprendido por lo que vio.

Dentro de la habitación, vio un sepulcro hecho puramente de obsidiana. A los lados de la construcción, diferentes fotos estaban sobre mesitas de madera. Todas de una mujer idéntica a Bianca, solo que con los ojos marrones, piel de color oliva y el pelo de un color más claro que el de Bianca. Sobre la puerta del sepulcro, había unas letras en griego, que Naruto, gracias a sus estudios, pudo entender. Decían María di Ángelo. Era la sepultura de la madre de Bianca.

El semidiós se acercó a las mesitas de madera y observo las fotos, notando que María era igual de hermosa que Bianca. Viendo una de las fotos donde María sonreía, Naruto recordó el encuentro entre Bianca y Leo, donde ella sonrió por primera vez. Noto que María y Bianca tenían la misma sonrisa.

Mientras Naruto estaba mirando las fotos, noto como una presencia se formaba en su espalda.

Tienes mucho valor para venir aquí.- dijo la voz de Hades mientras se formaba de oscuridad- O eres muy estúpido.

El semidiós no respondió al insulto de Hades y permaneció mirando las fotos.

María y Bianca son muy hermosas.- Naruto ignoro la pregunta de Hades y tomo una foto de una de las mesas, causando que Hades lo mire con enojo que apenas podía controlar- Ambas tienen la misma sonrisa, sabes.- el semidiós mostro la foto donde María sonreía, causando que los ojos fríos del dios se suavizaran- O no lo sabes porque nunca has visto a Bianca sonreír.

Naruto miraba a Hades atentamente, esperando una respuesta. El dios solo permaneció en silencio mientras observaba la foto donde María sonreía, como si le estuviera sonriendo ella en vida.

Era verdad. María y Bianca tenían la misma sonrisa. Pero no lo sabía porque había visto sonreír a Bianca antes, lo sabía porque estuvo espiando cuando Bianca se reunió con el hijo de Hermes y ella sonrió muy feliz. Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Bianca sonreír desde que la dejo con Quirón. Cuando visitaba a María y Bianca durante su juventud, la había visto sonreír antes pero ella solo sonreía para su madre, nunca le había sonreído a él. Esa noche, cuando Bianca se reunió con Leo, pudo notar el increíble parecido que María tenía con Bianca. Su hija era una versión más joven de su madre pero con el pelo negro, ojos negros como los suyos, y piel pálida.

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Hades ignorando sus pensamientos- No sabía que pudieras formar un meteorito.

Sí, eso es una habilidad que conseguí cuando Ares me mato.- contesto riendo un poco mientras su ojo izquierdo brillaba en purpura- Sobre qué hago aquí, vine para hablar y preguntarte unas cosas.

¿Qué quieres preguntar?- pregunto Hades mientras miraba a Naruto con curiosidad en sus ojos negros- Falta poco para que vengan grim reaper, por lo que te escuchare.

Cuando te pregunte porque te llevabas a Bianca no me respondiste, por lo que te pregunto de nuevo.- Naruto miro los ojos fríos de Hades- ¿Porque te llevaste a Bianca?

Hades permaneció en silencio mientras era observado por los ojos bicolores del semidiós. No dijeron nada por unos segundos hasta que Hades rompió el silencio.

Ya respondí a esa pregunta antes.- contesto Hades mientras que Naruto fruncía el ceño- Solo hice lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho.

….- Naruto permaneció en silencio por unos segundos- ¿Y eso es….?

…- Hades no dijo nada, y pensó si respondería a esa pregunta, pero decidió responderla considerando que al mocoso le quedaban pocos minutos de vida- Ser un padre para Bianca. Solamente eso.

Naruto miro incrédulo a Hades por decir eso. Pero luego sus hombros empezaron a temblar mientras soltaba leves risitas.

..Ser un buen padre, dices.- Naruto estaba riendo un poco, sin importarle como Hades enfriaba su mirada- Eres el mejor padre del mundo.- dijo con sarcasmo- Secuestrase a Bianca, la separaste de su hermano, e ignoraste sus deseos. Dime, eso te convierte en un buen padre.

Puede que ignore los deseos de Bianca, pero dentro de poco, ella me aceptara como su padre.- respondió Hades mientras Naruto volvía a su semblante serio- En poco tiempo ella dejara de estar enojada, y me amara como su padre, como debía ser desde un principio.

….Bianca no es como Perséfone.- contesto Naruto, causando que Hades lo mire con curiosidad por mencionar a su esposa- Ella no va a amarte solo porque la obligues a estar contigo.

¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?- pregunto de manera fría- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que Bianca no me aceptara?

En la historia griega, cuenta de cómo te enamoraste de Perséfone en el momento en que la viste, la amaste tanto que le suplicaste a Zeus para que te permitiera casarte con ella, y seguiste su consejo, secuestrándola con su ayuda.- Hades observo sin emociones como Naruto relataba su historia- Ignoraste como ella no quería casarte contigo e igualmente la obligaste a permanecer aquí en el infierno. Ella quería ser rescatada y huir de ti, pero tú aun seguiste siendo amable y bueno con ella, tratando de que te amara, y usando todo tu tiempo para que ella fuera feliz. En un principio, ella te odio, pero gracias a ti, pudo liberarse de su madre, Deméter, que era muy estricta, molesta y sofocante. Para ella, tú fuiste muy amable, paciente y nunca la mandaste, fastidiaste o sofocaste. Ella vio como tú tratabas sinceramente de hacer que correspondiera a tus sentimientos, y termino enamorándose de ti por todos tus esfuerzos, aceptando quedarse contigo en el infierno.

Cuando Naruto termino de hablar, solo hubo silencio. Hades no dijo nada mientras Naruto lo miraba con sus ojos bicolores que poseían un brillo serio.

Mi punto, es que Bianca no es como Perséfone.- Naruto se fue acercando al dios poco a poco- Perséfone era una mujer que sufría por culpa de su madre, ella en un principio te odio y quería ser rescatada, pero luego te amo porque eras muy amable y nunca la dejaste sola.- Naruto tomo a Hades por el cuello de su ropa- Puede que si sigues así, Bianca pueda llegar a perdonarte y amarte como un padre. Pero Bianca no es Perséfone. Bianca tuvo a una madre que la amaba con todo su corazón, ella tiene un hermano pequeño que la ama, ella me tiene a mí, su amigo, que nunca la abandonara por nada en el mundo y nunca la dejara sola.- parcas comenzaron a llenar la habitación, todas mirando con malas intenciones a Naruto mientras sus guadañas brillaban espectralmente. El semidiós no le importo eso mientras sostenía a Hades fuertemente de su ropa con su Mangekyou brillando en su ojo derecho y su ojo izquierdo brillaba en color purpura- Por eso cuando digo que no me importa golpearte para salvar a Bianca y morir en el intento, lo digo enserio.

El dios continúo mirando a Naruto sin emociones mientras que el semidiós apretaba el cuello de su ropa. Mirando a su alrededor y notando las parcas, les hizo una seña para que se vayan. Cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo. Hades comenzó a pensar con algo de duda. Pero no la suficiente como para retroceder en su idea de ser un padre para Bianca, con ella viviendo a su lado en el infierno.

Mocoso idiota.- dijo Hades mientras tomaba la mano de Naruto y la apretaba, pero el semidiós no retrocedió en su agarre, sin importarle el dolor- Lo admito, eres valiente y estúpido, por eso, morirás.

Cuando el dios de los muertos estaba por asesinar al semidiós clavando su mano en su pecho, los dos seres divinos sintieron la presencia de Bianca acercándose por la puerta.

Un minuto después, Bianca entro abruptamente, casi rompiendo la puerta, mirando en el interior con una mirada esperanzada y temerosa. Pero lo que se encontró era algo que no esperaba.

Vio a su padre y a Naruto a unos pasos de distancia, y el semidiós estaba con su brazo sobre los hombros de su padre y la miraba con una sonrisa.

Bianca,- el semidiós dijo alegremente, y levantando su otro brazo para saludarla- Hola.

¿Q…Que haces aquí?- pregunto confundida y feliz por verlo-.

¿Yo?- pregunto señalándose- Hablando con Hades para que te deje salir de aquí.- respondió tranquilamente, pero notando algo más en Bianca- Lindo vestido, te ves muy hermosa así.

La semidiosa se sonrojo mientras que se tomaba el codo del brazo, y con la vista al suelo, nerviosa y algo avergonzada por escuchar eso. Su vestido era algo que impresionaba a Naruto, nunca la había visto con algo que no sea esa armadura ligera, con ese vestido ella resaltaba con su belleza natural. Era un simple vestido negro algo corto con unas finas tiras pasando sobre sus hombros, ella también tenía unos tacones negros, unos brazaletes y un collar. Ese vestido se parecía un poco al que le compro a Rossweisse en su primera cita. Naruto rio un poco, porque parecía que Hades pensaba igual que él, comprando ropa en el mismo lugar de Lindos en Rodas.

Naruto,- ella ignoro sus nervios y vergüenza para mirar a Naruto con un poco de tristeza- ¿porque viniste aquí?

El semidiós soltó a Hades y camino hacia la semidiosa con una sonrisa tranquila. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, observo su nerviosismo y tristeza.

Vine a llevarte con Leo.- respondió Naruto causando que Bianca bajara un poco la mirada- Por eso te sacare de aquí.

No…No quiero que hagas eso.- los hombros de Bianca temblaban un poco- Si intentas hacer algo, Padre te matara. Puedo quedarme aquí, tú cuida a Leo.

Hades sonrió un poco al escuchar eso.

Si, tienes razón, puedes hacer eso.- Bianca bajo los hombros con tristeza, aceptando su destino- Pero eso es algo que no permitiré.- La semidiosa subió sus ojos para mirar los ojos de Naruto- Hice una promesa, prometí que tú y Leo estarían juntos, de ahora para adelante.- Naruto coloco una mano en el hombro de Bianca y sonrió alegremente- Y somos amigos, por eso no permitiré que hagas esto.

Los hombros de Bianca comenzaron a temblar mientras sus ojos se humedecieron, luego abrazo fuertemente a Naruto, causando que el semidiós se inclinara para corresponder el abrazo. La semidiosa apoyo su cabeza en su hombro mientras soltaba lágrimas de alegría, siendo observados por su padre.

Hades miro el rostro de su hija. Estaba sonriendo, luego miro la foto en su mano, la foto de María que Naruto le había dado cuando entro Bianca. Las dos eran idénticas. Cuando trajo a Bianca a su mansión, ella nunca sonrió, solo acepto sus regalos de ropa, joyas, y todo tipo de cosas con un asentimiento. Pero ella sonreía porque ese mocoso trataba de salvarla de él.

Hades suspiro cansado mientras observaba a su hija con el semidiós, decidiendo que hacer.

Unas horas después del encuentro entre Bianca y Naruto, podemos ver como Karna, Leo, Naruto y Bianca estaban dentro de la mansión bajo un gran círculo mágico de color negro. Lo que Hades estaba por hacer no era lo que quería, pero era lo que María hubiera querido.

Bianca, puedes venir cuando quieras.- dijo Hades con las manos detrás de su espalda y con su típica voz y rostro sin emociones- Si necesitas algo, pídelo y te lo daré inmediatamente.

Gracias padre- contesto Bianca con Leo a su lado, abrazando su costado y sosteniendo la mano de Naruto-.

Pero la semidiosa se separó de los dos semidioses para caminar hasta estar frente a su padre. Hades aun permanecía con su rostro sin emociones, pero esa fachada se rompió en el momento que Bianca sonrió y lo abrazo. Hades tenía los ojos algo abiertos mientras que con algo de incomodidad y resistencia correspondía al abrazo de su hija, y notando con algo de enojo como Naruto le levantaba un pulgar mientras sonreía.

Luego de eso, Bianca volvió con sus compañeros, y en un brillo negro, desaparecieron del inframundo.

Hades permaneció en silencio, mirando el antiguo sitio donde estaba su hija.

El mocoso tenía algo de razón. Bianca no era como Perséfone, seguramente María estaría decepcionada y enojada por su plan de obligar a su hija a vivir con él. Aunque eso no le importaba mucho, quería que su hija estuviera con él para protegerla, pero al menos el mocoso hijo de Indra podría protegerla en su lugar.

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Hades en un tono irritado, hablando con el dios en su espalda que estaba apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa divertida- Ya tengo suficiente de que tu mocoso me robe a mi hija, y ahora tú quieres quedarte a hablar.

Ohhh, me halagas Hades, hablando de las conquistas de mi hijo.- Indra dijo riendo sin cambiar su posición- Que piensas de mi hijo, es fuerte no.

Es un mocoso- dijo el dios de los muertos Hades-.

Sí, es un mocoso.- contesto- Pero uno muy fuerte, en unos años, sin duda podría llegar al top.

Tienes suerte de que no mate a tu mocoso por llevarse a mi hija.- dijo Hades molesto mientras que Indra reía, divertido por la amenaza- Asegúrate de que la proteja.

Hades, el trabajo de proteger a tu hija término hace mucho.- Indra camino y se colocó a unos pasos de Hades- O tú querías estar con ella para siempre.

El trabajo de un padre es proteger a su hija,- contesto Hades mientras veía seriamente a Indra- incluso cuando ella no lo quiera.

En eso te equivocas.- Indra miro al techo con una mirada extraña- Aunque es trabajo de los padres proteger a sus hijos, deben hacerlo cuando ellos no pueden protegerse por sí solos. Cuando crecen, ellos pueden protegerse solos. Nuestro trabajo como padres es amar a nuestros hijos incondicionalmente, protegerlos cuando son pequeños, y luego dejar que ellos caminen libres por el mundo, tomando sus propias decisiones, y asiéndose responsables de sus propios errores.

Hades escucho con curiosidad las palabras de Indra, luego suspiro mientras veía la foto de María.

Puede que su hija ahora sea feliz. Y ella este descansando en paz, sabiendo que su hija estaba con amigos y gente que se preocupaba por ella.

 **Con los semidioses.**

Los semidioses aparecieron en su casa temporal en Grecia, todos miraron a Naruto.

…. ¿Qué?- pregunto confundido por sus miradas-¿Qué miran?

¿Dónde vamos ahora?- pregunto Karna, obteniendo una mirada curiosa de Naruto- Tu eres el líder de este equipo, por lo tanto, tú decides el destino de nuestro viaje.

Ohhh, me halagas Karna, aceptándome como tú líder y superior.- el semidiós hijo de Suria miro con enojo a Naruto por decir eso- Ni idea, donde quieren ir ustedes.

No sabes que hacer.- dijo Bianca mirando incrédula a Naruto- Entonces que haremos.

Mi plan era ir a Japón en tres años.- Naruto obtuvo una mirada curiosa de sus amigos, que silenciosamente pedían una explicación- Voy a cumplir una promesa que le hice a una amiga.

Karna miro con entendimiento a Naruto por decir eso, recordando a Akeno.

Por ahora, viajaremos por donde nos lleva el viento.- dijo despreocupadamente Naruto mientras que los otros semidioses, menos Leo, miraban con incredulidad a Naruto por decir eso- Nuestro primer destino es…... Asgard.

…Quieres ir a ver a tu novia- dijo Karna algo incrédulo, causando que Bianca mire con silencioso asombro a Naruto por saber que la valquiria y Naruto ya tenían una relación seria-.

Tengo que hablar seriamente con ella, nada más- dijo Naruto un poco nervioso-.

Para contarle lo que hiciste con "Tsuku-nee".- Karna sonrió cuando noto la mirada asombrada de Naruto- Escucharte decir eso por unas horas fue irritante, no Leo- Karna puso su mano en la cabeza del hijo de Hermes, causando que se revolviera incomodo por recordar cuantos gemidos, quejidos, y algunos gritos de Naruto y esa mujer hubo esa noche-.

….Voy a fingir que eso no paso.- dijo Bianca enojada porque Naruto hico que su hermanito lo escuchara teniendo sexo con una arpía- Te quedo claro.

Naruto asistió algo asustado por ver los ojos sin emociones de Bianca.

 **Días después**

Naruto suspiro algo nervioso. Ahora mismo, estaban en Suecia, y en un día máximo, irían a Asgard para ver a Rossweisse. Mañana seria el día en que le cuente que tuvo sexo con su tía luego de su cita. Estaba nervioso y algo asustado de su reacción, no quería herirla ni lastimarla. Todo esto era culpa de Quirón y Poseidón, si hubiera seguido con su plan inicial esto nunca hubiera pasado.

Los semidioses se alojaban en un gran hotel, y todos estaban durmiendo, menos él, porque salió a pensar a la azotea. Estuvo en esa azotea por una hora pensando en la mejor manera de decirle a Rossweisse lo ocurrido.

Suspiro mientras volvía a su habitación en el hotel. Mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, pensó en su tía, nunca la había visto desde esa noche. Estaba preocupado porque ella podría estar triste o algo peor por su reacción el día que despertaron juntos.

Pero al abrir la puerta de su habitación, se encontró con la dueña de sus pensamientos sentada en su cama, con su tradicional kimono mientras que lo miraba con una mirada sin emociones.

Tsuku-nee.- dijo Naruto algo impresionado, mientras cerraba la puerta, y ponía una runa para cerrarla, y otra de silencio para que nadie los molestara- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hola, Naruto-kun.- Tsukuyomi se levantó, hablando con su voz dulce y una pequeña sonrisa- Quería hablar contigo.

Naruto cerró los ojos y suspiro algo aliviado. Su tía solo quería hablar, eso era bueno. Pero ese alivio se fue cuando sintió los labios de su tía sobre los suyos.

No pudo hacer nada cuando Tsukuyomi lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo llevo a la cama, arrojándolo a ella, y luego sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Luego ella volvió a besarlo, y Naruto estaba perdiendo el control como esa noche, perdiéndose en la sensación de los suaves labios de su tía sobre los suyos.

Tsukuyomi tomo las manos de Naruto y las llevo a su cintura, luego coloco sus propias manos en los pectorales de Naruto, y se inclinó para volver a besarlo, pero no pudo cuando Naruto se levantó abruptamente, causando que todo se terminara.

Basta,- hablo Naruto con una voz suave- solo….detente, por favor.

Luego de eso, ambos seres divinos se quedaron sentados en la cama, con Tsukuyomi todavía a horcajadas de Naruto, una posición que le dificultaba a Naruto pensar.

Te amo.- dijo Tsukuyomi dijo en un susurro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto, susurrándole al oído- Te he amado, desde hace mucho tiempo. Nunca deje de pensar en ti desde que te fuiste, pensando en lo que podríamos haber hecho si te hubieras quedado a vivir junto a nosotros.

Tsuku-nee, yo también te amo.- contesto Naruto, causando que la diosa diera un pequeño jadeo- Pero, amo a Rossweisse, y sé que amo a Akeno.- Naruto abrazo fuertemente a Tsukuyomi- No sé nada sobre el amor, pero si se lo que siento por ti, por Rossweisse y Akeno.- Naruto se separó del abrazo de su tía, moviendo su cabeza para que ella la mire, pero se negó a mirarlo, haciendo que Naruto tomara sus mejillas con sus manos y la obligara a mirarlo, notando que sus ojos estaban húmedos- No pido una tontería como un harem o algo parecido, solo estoy diciendo lo que siento, y que no soportaría verlas tristes a ustedes. Haría lo que fuera para que ustedes sean felices, morir, pelear contra dioses, pelear contra una fracción entera. Lo que sea, pídelo y lo hare.

Tsukuyomi se quedó en silencio mientras miraba el rostro de Naruto, que le trasmitía sus sentimientos los amor que sentía por ella.

Prométeme….- ella sollozo un poco mientras enterraba su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto- Prométeme que nunca me dejaras sola, nunca me olvidaras, y que siempre tendrás tiempo para mí. Si puedo estar contigo, no me importa con cuantas mujeres quieras estar, solo…..quiero que me ames, por favor.

Naruto acaricio el cabello de su tía mientras sollozaba en su hombro, cuando paro de llorar, hizo que su tía lo mirara a los ojos, luego la beso, siguieron besándose hasta que Naruto volteo a su tía, causando que ella quedara acosada en la cama, con el arriba de ella mientras la seguía besando. Tsukuyomi no le importo eso, siguió disfrutando de la sensación de las manos callosas de Naruto sobre su rostro, pero el beso subió de nivel cuando ambos usaron sus lenguas para bailar con la del otro.

Cuando se separaron con un fino hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas, Naruto miro a su tía a los ojos con todo el amor que prometía darle.

Prometo darte eso y mucho mas.- dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su tía- Nunca te olvidaré, siempre serás importante para mí, porque eres única, no eres una mujer cualquiera que amo por su cuerpo, eres una mujer que amo porque sé quién eres, se cómo eres y se lo que hiciste. Por eso, yo te amo.

Cuando Naruto termino de hablar, volvió a besar a su tía, y ambos disfrutaron de una noche igual a su primera vez juntos. Como los dos estaban concentrados en el otro, no notaron como Bianca pudo romper las runas, y verlos desde que se encontraron.

Ella escucho todo, y se fue poco después de que las cosas entre Naruto y Tsukuyomi comenzaron a ponerse más calientes.

Cuando Naruto se despertó con su tía a su lado, sintió que un gran peso se fue de sus hombros. Las cosas ya estaban arregladas entre los dos, y ya no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Naruto coloco sus dos manos sobre su cabeza, y miro al techo de su habitación, volviendo a pensar en que decirle a Rossweisse, y que haría cuando fuera a Japón. Decidió irse a Japón en tres años para ver a Akeno, y de paso, ver como estaba Rias con el asunto de su matrimonio arreglado. Se enteró de que los Gremory compraron la academia de Kuoh, convirtiéndola de una escuela de mujeres a una escuela mixta con primaria, secundaria y universidad. Cuando valla, tendría que hablar seriamente con Akeno para contarle lo que pasó durante los años que estuvo fuera, y ver como estaba.

Dejo de pensar cuando su tía se subió a horcajadas sobre él, colocando sus manos sobre sus pectorales y sentándose sobre su abdomen, muy cerca de su pequeño amigo.

 **Ohayō** ("Buenos días"), Naruto-kun.- dijo con un pequeño bostezo mientras que sus manos recorrían su pecho- ¿Estuviste despierto durante mucho tiempo?

Ohayō,- la saludo con una sonrisa- Tsuku-nee.

Aun quieres llamarme "Tsuku-nee",- pregunto curiosa mientras estiraba sus manos, dándole un gran espectáculo a Naruto de sus pechos, y causando que se excitara de sobremanera. Algo que Tsukuyomi descubrió gracias a sentir algo muy duro tocando su espalda baja-¿Por qué quieres llamarme así?

Te gusta que te diga así, no.- contesto levantándose un poco para besarla durante unos segundos, cuando se separó de su beso, volvió a acostarse, solo que con las manos acariciando la cintura de Tsukuyomi, con una sonrisa- Además, eso hará las cosas más divertidas.

Mi Otouto quiere hacerme feliz.- dijo con una voz risueña mientras tomaba el pene de Naruto- Creo que mereces una recompensa por eso.

Tsukuyomi se levantó un poco, y guio el pene de Naruto a su entrada, luego se sentó lentamente, introduciéndolo así para disfrutar la sensación. Luego Tsukuyomi y Naruto compartieron un momento de unión por menos tiempo que anoche, para que sus amigos no se preocuparan. También se bañaron juntos, para limpiarse y sacarse el olor que tenían, aunque no hicieron ninguna actividad sexual, solo un baño en la tina mientras se abrazaban para relajarse.

Al salir del baño, Tsukuyomi se despidió de Naruto, prometiendo visitarlo más seguido. Y el semidiós se dirigió a reunirse con el resto de su equipo, y noto con algo de alivio que Karna y Leo no los escucharon como la primera vez, pero vio algo diferente en Bianca, mientras que ella se comportaba como siempre estando con Leo, evitaba su mirada, y sin que Naruto lo viera o supiera, ella se sonrojaba hasta las raíces de su cabello mientras recordaba lo poco que vio cuando Tsukuyomi y Naruto estaban haciéndolo.

Luego de eso, todos se dirigieron a Asgard.

 **Asgard**

Luego de unas horas de viaje, Naruto y su equipo pudieron entrar a Asgard gracias al permiso de Odín, y fueron recibidos por Rossweisse que lucía muy feliz y ansiosa por ver a Naruto.

En el momento que los novios se vieron, Naruto se sintió aún más culpable por lo que hizo. Ella fue corriendo a abrazarlo y besarlo, demostrando lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Cada momento en que ella sonreía para él, reía con él, o lo abrazaba y besaba, Naruto sentía como si la culpa le apuñalaba el corazón.

Naruto y Rossweisse decidieron separarse del grupo mientras que los otros semidioses empezaron a explorar Asgard.

Los novios compartieron un paseo por Asgrad, con Rossweisse siendo la guía de Naruto, estando muy feliz de que el semidiós hijo de Indra estuviera interesado en la mitología nórdica.

Por horas, los semidioses dieron su paseo por Asgard, saludando a las criaturas mitológicas y otras valquirias que vieron. Y luego fueron llamados por Odín a su trono, donde recibieron la noticia de que Odín había organizado un gran festín porque el novio de su hija estaba con ellos, provocando que Rossweisse se sonrojara mientras que Naruto se rascaba la nuca halagado por el comportamiento de Odín.

Fue un gran festín, donde el equipo de Naruto también estuvo, con muchas valquirias y criaturas de la mitología. Todos juntos, comieron en unión mientras reían y gritaban, felices por la presencia de dos de sus capitanes en la alianza.

Y fue durante ese festín que Naruto noto y descubrió un par de cosas. Lo que noto fue que durante toda la comida, Bianca no dejaba de enviarle miradas discretas con un pequeño sonrojo, y decidió que tendría que hablar con ella más tarde. Y lo que descubrió, fue algo más memorable. Descubrió que Rossweisse no toleraba el alcohol.

Naruto recordaba como Odín le permitió probar una jarra de su bebida privada, Hidromiel, pero no uno cualquiera, era un Hidromiel estrictamente preparado solo para él. Odín le dijo que como era su yerno, tenía permitido beber de la misma jarra que él. Eso causo que Naruto se sintiera halagado por permitirle beber su bebida, y se sonrojara un poco ante la idea del matrimonio con Rossweisse. Pero cuando Naruto tomo la jarra y se sentó con Rossweisse, su novia confundió sus vasos, y tomo por equivocación un trago del Hidromiel, y unos segundos después, la bebida hizo efecto, dejando a Rossweisse totalmente borracha.

Naruto tuvo que llevar a una mareada Rossweisse a su habitación después de eso, y abandonaron el gran salón oyendo las risas de Odín por la baja tolerancia al alcohol de su hija.

El semidiós rubio escuchaba los quejidos de su novia y sus advertencias de que iba a vomitar, causando que Naruto corriera a su habitación y abriera la puerta de golpe. No le dio importancia a las decoraciones de la habitación de Rossweisse y se concentró en llevarla al baño, sujetar su cabello, y dejar que vomite.

Durante más de una hora, Naruto ayudo a su novia en este momento difícil, riéndose un poco mientras frotaba su espalda y soltaba palabras de ánimo. Cuando termino de vomitar, Naruto le sugirió a Rossweisse que se tomara un baño caliente mientras la esperaba, y ella hizo eso, haciendo que Naruto saliera del baño, y notara la falta de decoraciones de su habitación.

Por lo que sabía de la historia de Rossweisse, ella si fue a la escuela, pero la termino rápidamente gracias a sus estudios, para poder trabajar para su padre. Y cuando llego a Asgard por primera vez, fue despreciada e insultada por muchos, incluso sus compañeras valquirias, que creían que Rossweisse no merecía ser hija de Odín y que era un insulto tener una hija tan débil. Por esa razón, Rossweisse pasó toda su vida entrenando y estando con su padre, no teniendo una vida social, quedando sin amigos, y cuando por fin fue aceptada por sus compañeros, llego el asunto de la rebelión.

Por esa razón, el cuarto de Rossweisse no estaba muy decorado. Todo el cuarto tenía las características de la mitología nórdica antigua, teniendo una gran cama con grandes sabanas, muchos muebles y pieles nórdicas, pero ninguno de ellos poseía algo característico de Rossweisse. Lo único más destacable, era un gran escritorio en la habitación con una foto en él. Acercándose para ver la foto, sonrió un poco cuando vio que eran ellos en la guerra. Estaban Karna con su mirada sin emociones, Quirón con su sonrisa amable, Jasón con un ceño fruncido, Rossweisse y el estaban juntos y ambos sonriendo ante la cámara, solo que Rossweisse una sonrisa más pequeña.

Naruto sonrió mientras tomaba la foto, luego la volvió a dejar en su lugar para notar mejor el escritorio. Noto los pergaminos y hojas, todos escritos en nórdico. Seguramente era el escritorio donde Rossweisse trabajaba y estudiaba.

Naruto continuo esperando por unos minutos, hasta que escucho como la puerta del baño se abría, cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a Rossweisse, inmediatamente se sonrojo ante su apariencia.

La valquiria salía del baño, más estable y menos mareada que antes, solo que lo único que cubría su cuerpo era una toalla blanca. Su pelo aún estaba algo húmedo, y pequeñas gotas de agua cubrían su piel, provocando una visión muy sexi de Rossweisse.

Cuando Rossweisse noto su mirada, se sonrojo mucho mientras evitaba sus ojos. Naruto sonrió un poco ante eso, luego vio como Rossweisse tomaba algo de ropa, y volvía a entrar al baño.

Al salir, Naruto otra vez volvió a sonrojarse. Esta vez, Rossweisse salió usando solamente una gran camisa blanca, su camisa blanca, que le quedaba un poco grande, por debajo de la camisa, Naruto noto que ella estaba usando sostén y ropa interior, gris si sus ojos no lo engañaban.

Esa es mi camisa,- dijo Naruto acercándose para verla mejor, causando que ella se sintiera algo nerviosa y avergonzada por su mirada atenta- te queda genial, luces muy hermosa.

La valquiria se sonrojo mucho por sus elogios, luego sintió como Naruto la tomo de las manos y la llevo hasta la cama, causando que su corazón amenazara con estallar contra su pecho. Los dos se sentaron, mientras que Naruto no soltaba las manos de Rossweisse.

Rossie, yo…..- Naruto dudo un poco, más cuando noto el sonrojo y los ojos de Rossweisse- yo lo siento, he hecho algo muy malo.

Rossweisse miro confundida a Naruto por eso, pero luego vio cómo su novio se levantaba y se arrodillaba a sus pies, y luego se inclinaba, tanto que su cabeza tocaba el suelo. Naruto decía palabras de arrepentimiento, causando que Rossweisse no lo soporte y se levante para levantar a Naruto por la fuerza.

¿Porque haces eso?- pregunto en un tono suplicante mientras sujetaba los brazos de Naruto, mirando a su novio con ojos tristes, causando que Naruto evitara su mirada- Naruto, por favor, dime que pasa.

Yo….- Naruto se esforzó por volver a mirarla, luego bajo la vista con arrepentimiento- yo te he sido infiel.

La valquiria miro a Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos mientras inconscientemente abría un poco la boca.

Por eso lo siento, lo siento mucho, hice mal en hacer eso, pero…..- Naruto miro como Rossweisse lo miraba con algo de dolor en sus ojos- no pude evitarlo, ella me ama tanto como tú, y yo la amo igual que a ti.

La valquiria abrió los ojos cuando escucho eso, sorprendida y algo herida cuando escucho que Naruto amaba a esa mujer, pero también noto que Naruto dijo que la amaba tanto como a ella.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto con voz suave y confundida- me amas igual que a ella.

Rossie yo te amo.- dijo Naruto mirándola mientras tomaba sus manos- Nunca dudes eso. Pero yo también la amo a ella, y ella me ama tanto como tú, no podía decirle que no, hacerlo le rompería el corazón y me partiría el alma.

Los dos semidioses permanecieron en silencio, con Naruto sosteniendo las manos de Rossweisse mientras que ella lo miraba con duda.

Quien….- Rossweisse dudo un poco- ¿Quién es ella?

Tsukuyomi.- contesto, haciendo que Rossweisse abriera los ojos- Mi tía Tsukuyomi, la diosa de la luna del _Shintō._

 _Tú…..- Rossweisse bajo un poco la mirada, ignorando las leves lágrimas en sus ojos-¿Tú me amas?_

Rossie.- Naruto dijo su nombre mientras se sentaba lentamente en la cama, sonriendo cuando Rossweisse hizo lo mismo- Yo te amo con todo mi corazón.- respondió a su pregunta, luego miro sus ojos con una sonrisa- Ese día, cuando termino toda la guerra, y tu querías despedirte de mí, estábamos abrazados, y tu querías decirme que me amabas, yo no sabía qué hacer, por lo que hice lo que mi corazón me dijo que hiciera, y me dijo que te amara.

Rossweisse soltó unas pocas lágrimas, pero Naruto coloco sus manos en sus mejillas y las limpio.

Yo te amo Rossie.- dijo Naruto, sonriendo- Y nada va a cambiar eso.

La valquiria beso a Naruto, y el semidiós correspondió a su beso, acariciando sus pómulos con sus pulgares.

Cuando se separaron, Rossweisse abrazo a Naruto, y el semidiós levanto a la valquiria, haciendo que se sentara en su regazo. Los dos permanecieron abrazados, con Rossweisse con el rostro escondido en el hueco del cuello de Naruto, mientras que el rubio daba pequeños besos en su cabeza.

Rossie.- Naruto llamo la atención de la valquiria, haciendo que ella lo mirara- puedo contarte algo.

La valquiria permaneció en silencio, asistiéndole para que hablara.

Yo en un principio, no quería esto.- Eso hizo que Rossweisse lo mirara- No quería corresponder a tus sentimientos, no quería corresponder a los sentimientos de Tsukuyomi.- Rossweisse miraba a Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos- Yo no quería corresponder a los sentimientos de ninguna para no lastimarlas. Ese era mi plan.- la valquiria miraba a Naruto expectante- Conozco a chicas que me aman, y creía que si no elegía a ninguna, ustedes serían más felices que si me vieran con una de ustedes. Pero me equivoque.- Naruto poso su vista en Rossweisse- No era justo que yo no eligiera a ninguna, porque si no lo hacía, todas ustedes sufrirían mucho más que si hubiera elegido a una de ustedes.- Naruto sonrió mientras era observado por su novia- Elegí seguir mi corazón, él me dijo que te amara, y que amara a Tsukuyomi. No estoy diciendo que quiero algo estúpido como un harem, estoy diciendo lo que siento, y mis sentimientos son que te amo, igual que amo a Tsukuyomi.

Al terminar de hablar, los dos permanecieron en silencio, ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Rossweisse beso a Naruto y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, luego hizo que se acostara con la espalda en la cama, y continúo besándolo, y Naruto correspondió a su beso, colocando las manos en su cintura.

Ambos permanecieron besándose por lo que parecían horas, luego Rossweisse se separó de él, con un hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas.

Te amo.- susurro mientras se desabrochaba su camisa- Por favor, ámame también.

No hare nada que no quieras.- dijo levantándose un poco y deteniendo sus movimientos- No hace falta hacer esto.

No…- Rossweisse beso a Naruto fuertemente- Quiero esto.

Esa noche Rossweisse tuvo su primera vez, y Naruto disfruto de una gran noche con una de las mujeres que amaba.

 **Japón, Kuoh, tres años después**

Tres años habían pasado desde que Naruto libero a Bianca del Infierno, desde que empezó una relación seria con su tía, Tsukuyomi, y desde que Rossweisse acepto compartirlo con ella.

Desde ese día, hizo muchas cosas, muchas de ellas, algo peligrosas, y otras nostálgicas.

Su encuentro con una cierta gata fue muy nostálgico.

 **Flash Back**

Naruto estaba en Alemania, en uno de sus bosques disfrutando el paisaje. Hace un año que Rossweisse acepto compartirlo con Tsukuyomi, y Naruto no podía estar más feliz de eso. Aun recordaba cuando ellas dos se encontraron por primera vez, fue un encuentro incomodo, y hubo celos de por medio, pero ambas se aceptaron con algo de resistencia.

Naruto sentado en una roca y viendo el cielo, cuando vio un fantasma del pasado.

El semidiós miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a la mujer que estaba a unos metros de distancia, parada al lado de un árbol.

Estaba viendo a Kurumi.

K...Ku-rumi.- dijo Naruto parándose para poder ir hacia ella, pero vio como ella rio y volteo para irse corriendo- ¡Espera!

Naruto corrió para perseguir a Kurumi, pero ella era muy rápida, y saltaba por los árboles, causando que Naruto afilara su mirada. Su ojo izquierdo brillo en purpura mientras desaparecía.

La mujer gato continuo saltando, hasta que Naruto apareció a su lado, y la embistió, causando que ambos cayeran con dirección al suelo, pero Naruto pudo moverse, y asegurarse que Kurumi quedara sobre su pecho, para protegerla de la caída.

Al caer al suelo, Naruto soltó un suspiro de alivio, luego coloco una mano en la cabeza de la gata, acariciándola levemente, escuchando un ronroneo. Naruto sonrió y bajo la mirada, pero se asombró porque la mujer en su pecho no era Kurumi.

La mujer en su pecho era una nekomata, por sus orejas, ojos con pupilas de gato, y sus dos colas en su cintura, pero no era Kurumi, ella poseía un color de cabello parecido, siendo de un color negro, pero con flequillo partido y sus ojos no eran azules, eran color avellana, algo familiares, su ropa no era algo que Kurumi usaría. Su atuendo consiste en un kimono negro, un obi amarillo, un conjunto de cuentas doradas y una diadema ornamentada. El kimono presenta un interior rojo y está abierto sobre sus hombros, dando vista a sus senos muy grandes.

La mujer en su pecho sonreía sensualmente con un pequeño sonrojo mientras Naruto tenía una mano en su cabeza.

Hola, nya.- dijo ronroneando mientras se acercaba para lamer la mejilla de Naruto- No nos conocemos pero ya vamos tan rápido. Decidí bien, nya.

Luego de decir eso, la mujer se acercó para besarlo, pero Naruto la detuvo, haciendo que soltara un suspiro decepcionado.

¿Quién eres?- pregunto sosteniendo las muñecas de la mujer-¿Y porque estabas espiándome?

Yo soy Kuroka.- se presentó sentándose en su abdomen y sonriendo alegremente- Y porque te espió, quiero que tengamos sexo, nya.

Naruto no cambio su expresión sin emociones, pero algo de rojo se presentó en sus mejillas cuando la mujer en su abdomen abrió un poco su kimono, mostrando algo de sus grandes pechos.

Voy a preguntarte de nuevo.- dijo Naruto activando su Sharingan, causando que Kuroka sonriera- ¿Porque me espías?

Esto es lo que quería.- Kuroka hizo que sus garras se afilaran y extendió su sonrisa, haciendo que Naruto mire sus largos colmillos- Veamos si eres tan fuerte como dicen.

Kuroka movió su mano para poder cortar a Naruto, pero el semidiós la detuvo, y Naruto activo el Chidori Nagashi, pero Kuroka salto, evitando salir muy lastimada, pero recibiendo algunas descargas.

Naruto se levantó lentamente, mirando a los ojos de Kuroka con su Sharingan. La nekoshu reía mientras un gran círculo mágico se hacía presente frente a ella, luego se desvaneció.

Naruto estaba mirando el sitio donde estuvo Kuroka, cuando el árbol detrás de él, comenzó a enrollarse a su alrededor, apretándolo e impidiendo su movimiento.

Si mueres tan fácil,- la mitad de Kuroka salió del árbol y acerco sus garras al cuello de Naruto- no mereces ser el padre de mis hijos.

Cuando Kuroka estaba a punto de cortar el cuello de Naruto, en menos de un parpadeo, las posiciones se invirtieron. Ahora ella era la que estaba siendo atada por el árbol y Naruto estaba frente a sus ojos, con su Sharingan brillando.

C-Como….- Kuroka miraba incrédula como el semidiós se había liberado de su ilusión producida por el Yōjutsu. Con la ayuda del senjutsu, era imposible que alguien se liberara de sus ilusiones- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

El árbol alrededor de Kuroka se apretó más fuerte, causando que soltara un quejido de dolor. Ella miro los ojos Sharingan de Naruto, como las aspas se movían lentamente en círculos, quedando cautivada ante ese movimiento y sus exóticos ojos.

Prometo liberarte si contestas mis preguntas.- dijo Naruto, causando que Kuroka dejara de mirar sus ojos- Aceptas….

Kuroka asistió la cabeza mientras observaba los ojos de Naruto. En menos de un segundo, el árbol desapareció, y Kuroka estaba parada como si nada hubiera pasado.

Kuroka.- Naruto dijo su nombre, causando que ella lo mirara- ¿Por qué estabas espiándome?

Q-Quería ver si eras tan fuerte como escuche.- pregunto con un poco de tartamudeo por ver esos ojos- Eres muy fuerte, nya.

Para que querías saber si soy fuerte-pregunto mirando los ojos de Kuroka-.

Quiero que me ayudes a salvar mi especie- contesto, causando que Naruto la mire, pensando con preocupación en que problemas estarán los nekomatas-.

Si ellos están en problemas, debemos movernos rápido.- dijo Naruto, con una voz preocupada, que cautivo un poco a Kuroka- Que debemos hacer primero.

Lo primero….- dijo sensualmente mientras se sacaba su kimono, quedando totalmente desnuda- Es tener sexo y tener muchos gatitos, nya.

Naruto la miro con un gran sonrojo, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mirar sus pechos o su parte intima.

Tu….eres una nekoshu, no- pregunto Naruto, recordando los problemas que tuvieron los nekoshu, y que no pudo salvarlos-.

Si,- contesto alegremente mientras se acercaba para presionar sus grandes senos contra el pecho de Naruto- Vas a ayudarme,- la mujer gato movió un poco la camisa de Naruto, mostrando su pecho desnudo, y lamio su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello, y luego mirar los ojos de Naruto con sensualidad y esperanza- por favor.

Naruto estaba conteniéndose para no hacer eso, una parte muy pequeña de su mente, le gritaba que tomara esa oferta, pero la parte más grande, que respetaba a las mujeres, le decía que no.

No.- dijo Naruto separándose un poco de Kuroka, pero luego miro a la gata con ojos serios- Tú eres una de las últimas nekoshu, lo que significa que eres la hermana de Koneko.

Si, nya.- contesto con felicidad- Ella es mi Shiro-chan.

Si la quieres tanto, porque mataste a tu rey, y la abandonaste.- pregunto seriamente, causando que el ánimo de Kuroka se esfumara, y que ella permaneciera en silencio- Kuroka, si la amabas tanto, porque la abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba.

Kuroka apretó sus puños, por primera vez enojada. En sus manos, sus garras volvieron a salir, y rápidamente intento cortar a Naruto con ellas, pero el semidiós las esquivaba con facilidad, con movimientos serenos y algo aburridos mientras miraba a Kuroka seriamente con su Sharingan. Luego de unos minutos esquivando las garras de Kuroka, decidió terminar con esto.

Esquivando unas garras dirigidas a su pecho, Naruto volteo y dio una patada a Kuroka, pero sin toda su fuerza para no lastimarla, causando que retrocediera con las manos en su estómago.

Porque la abandonaste.- volvió a preguntar, y Kuroka apretó los dientes- No creo que la amaras tanto si hiciste eso.

¡Tú qué puedes saber sobre eso!- grito Kuroka enojada- ¡Que querías que hiciera, llevarla conmigo y obligarla a una vida de huir y ser una vagabunda!- Kuroka miro a Naruto con los dientes apretados y furia en sus ojos- ¡No sabes nada de lo que paso ese día, no tienes derecho a hablar!

Entonces algo paso ese día.- dijo Naruto, obteniendo la atención de Kuroka- Sabes lo que yo creo. Pienso que tú no mataste a tu rey por esas estupideces de que el senjutsu te volvió loco, pienso que tú lo mataste para proteger a Koneko, me equivoco.

La mujer gato permaneció en silencio, ignorando esas palabras.

Si tú no quieres decirme lo que paso ese día, entonces yo mismo lo averiguare.- el Sharingan brillo mientras que Kuroka se sentía mareada, luego cayó al suelo pero fue sostenida por Naruto- Perdón por esto.

Kuroka quedo inconsciente, y Naruto miro en sus recuerdos. Descubrió que el verdadero nombre de Koneko era Shirone, y vio su vida de pobreza en las calles, vio como un diablo de clase alta le ofreció a Kuroka refugio para su hermana si se convertía en una de sus sirvientas. Vio la vida que tuvo Kuroka luego de que se convirtiera en un diablo. Y como su rey planeaba usar a Shirone para experimentos, y alargar su vida, causando que ella la matara. Y como dijo Kuroka, no pudo llevar a su hermana y obligarla a una vida de huir y ser una vagabunda, en cambio, silenciosamente le notificó a Lucifer, sabiendo que los Gremory podrían cuidar de ella.

Cuando termino de ver sus recuerdos, Naruto suspiro mientras se sentaba con Kuroka en sus piernas. Decidió buscar su ropa y vestirla, para esperar a que se despertara. Tendrían mucho de qué hablar ahora.

Una hora después, Kuroka despertó con su ropa puesta, y viendo a Naruto con una fogata en frente de ella.

Mirando al semidiós, vio como él estaba sentado viendo el fuego.

Ya despertaste.- dijo volteando a verla y sonriendo- Ven Kuroka, tenemos que hablar.

La nekoshu camino y se sentó con algo de resistencia, sin dirigirle la palabra.

Lamento lo que dije antes.- se disculpó con una voz cargada de culpa, causando que la gata lo mire atentamente- Tenia que saber si lo que hiciste esa noche era para proteger a Shirone, y ahora lo sé, por eso, lo siento.

Kuroka miro a Naruto con sorpresa e incredulidad por disculparse y decir el nombre de su hermana. Pero noto algo que dijo.

¿Lo sabes?- pregunto asombrada-¿Cómo?

Con estos ojos,- Naruto activo su Sharingan mientras sonreía un poco- puedo hacer muchas cosas. Me hicieron ver lo que hiciste esa noche, y que mataste a tu rey para proteger a Shirone.

Kuroka escucho asombrada eso.

Elegí bien, nya.- dijo Kuroka olvidando su rencor y levantándose para caminar hacia Naruto, balanceando sus caderas- Eres fuerte, me darás hijos muy fuertes.

Kuroka llevo sus manos a las orillas de su kimono, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando Naruto detuvo sus movimientos, y la miro con una sonrisa nerviosa, y un pequeño sonrojo.

Detente.- dijo riendo nerviosamente- Yo hare otra cosa.

Ohhh,- Kuroka sonrió mientras miraba a Naruto-¿y qué harás?

Hablar contigo.- dijo, causando que Kuroka lo mire incrédula- Siempre quise conocer a la hermana de Shirone.

Luego, ambos comenzaron una charla amistosa, llena de insinuaciones sexuales por parte de Kuroka, y de risas nerviosas de parte de Naruto.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Luego de ese día, Naruto formo una amistad con Kuroka, y ambos comenzaron a verse desde entonces. Aunque hace un tiempo que no la veía, como unos meses.

Naruto dejo de pensar cuando entro al baño y comenzó a ducharse. Estando en la ducha, recordó su ojo izquierdo, al que había decidido llamar **Rinnegan** ("Ojo de Saṃsāra") por todas sus habilidades que habia descubierto a lo largo de los años.

El comenzó a nombrar las habilidades que venían con ese ojo.

Como su control de las fuerzas gravitatorias. Ese era un tipo de poder o magia que poseían los devas que su padre dirigía, pero los devas a su mando, lo tenían en menor medida, su control era mucho más fuerte que el de los dioses menores. Decidió nombrar las habilidades que le daba el Rinnegan como un camino. El **Camino Deva** en este caso, o **Tendō** ("Camino Celestial").

Otro de sus caminos era el **Shuradō** ("Camino Asura"), lo había nombrado así por la habilidad de hacer crecer dos pares de brazos más en sus hombros dándole en total seis brazos, como un Asura.

Su habilidad para convocar a las serpientes desde la Caverna Ryuchi decido llamarla **Chikushōdō** ("Camino Animal"), por su habilidad de invocar a cualquier animal que marque con su sello.

Su habilidad para absorber cualquier tipo de energía y hacerla suya, la nombro como **Gakidō** ("Camino Preta"), porque los Preta son criaturas que continuamente buscan saciar su hambre, comiendo lo que sea, pero sin saciarla. Esta habilidad le permitía absorber la energía de su enemigo de manera infinita, y nunca se cansaría de hacerlo, como un Preta.

El poder de absorber las almas de sus enemigos decidió llamarla **Ningendō** ("Camino Humano"). No tenía una gran explicación para ese camino, solo decidió llamarlo así para que el nombre de su ojo izquierdo tuviera más sentido.

El poder para convocar su "bolsa" de almas que le dio Yama, lo llamo **Jigokudō** ("Camino Naraka"), una forma de honrar a Yama. Pero descubrió que eso tenía otra habilidad, curar las heridas de las personas que entren en su boca.

El punto es que, decidió nombrar a su ojo como Rinnegan, porque su ojo estaba relacionado con los seis caminos de la reencarnación. Según el hinduismo, si alguien hace malas acciones causando daños masivos a los demás será reencarnado en un animal debido a la influencia de su karma. En cambio, si fuiste una persona buena podrás reencarnarte en un humano o ascender a un nivel superior. Existen seis reinos diferentes a los que puede ir a una persona, el Reino de los Devas, el Reino de los Asuras, el Reino de los Pretas, el Reino de los Narakas, el Reino de los Animales y el Reino de los Humanos.

Su ojo poseía todas esas características, convirtiendo a Rinnegan en un nombre ideal para él. Además, gracias a su último camino, el **Gedō** ("Camino Exterior"), podía controlar la vida y la muerte, es decir, la capacidad de revivir a los muertos. Convirtiéndose en un auténtico ojo del ciclo de nacimiento, vida, muerte, y reencarnación.

Naruto dejo de pensar cuando termino su ducha. Cuando salió, tomo una toalla y se miró al espejo.

A los 19 años de edad, había cambiado mucho que cuando tenía 16 años. Ahora era más alto y grande, convirtiéndose en una masa de 83 kilos que medía 1.91 de altura, con un físico atlético, un cuerpo tonificado y musculoso, cada musculo de su cuerpo estaba perfectamente marcado pero no de una manera exagerada. Las cicatrices en los diferentes lugares de su cuerpo le daban un toque muy sexi en palabras de Kuroka. Su pelo lo mantenía en un corte algo parecido al de antes, teniéndolo lo suficientemente largo como para taparle un poco las cejas, y en su mismo estilo despeinado y un poco puntiagudo.

Dejo de mirar su reflejo y salió de su baño para buscar su ropa. Hoy era su primer día en la ciudad de Kuoh y debía ir a la academia dentro de poco.

Técnicamente no fue a una escuela, fue educado en casa por sus tías, por lo que sabía mucho de todo. Por lo que fue muy fácil entrar a una academia muy prestigiosa, solo que no entraba como un alumno, entraba como profesor.

Naruto se terminó de colocar una camisa y empezó a atarse una corbata, recordando como engaño al director de la academia con su Sharingan. No fue muy difícil falsificar unos documentos, y escribir que se había graduado en una universidad. E hipnotizar al director con su Sharingan lo ayudo a que lo aceptara como un profesor.

Al terminar de vestirse se miró a un espejo de cuerpo completo. Lucia algo maduro con una camisa blanca, con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, una corbata azul, pantalones grises, y zapatos negros.

Abriendo la puerta de su habitación, recordó como compro esta casa.

No fue nada en especial. Simplemente estaban Karna, Leo y el, recorriendo la zona, buscando un lugar para vivir, y la vieron en venta. La casa parecía más una pequeña mansión por todas sus habitaciones y por su tamaño, pero eso le agrado a Naruto teniendo en cuenta todo lo que harían y quienes vendrían.

Caminando por los pasillos, noto las habitaciones. Nadie se habia levantado y todos seguían durmiendo, como de costumbre. Pero hubo algo que cambio.

Bianca se había ido a entrenar con su padre. Hace un año, ellos encontraron una carta que solamente decía que se iría a entrenar con su padre durante un tiempo y que volvería pronto. Eso entristeció en gran manera a Naruto y Leo. A Karna no le afecto mucho, pero si estaba algo triste por su partida, ya que en todo este tiempo, ellos se habían convertido en amigos.

Naruto ignoro eso mientras llegaba a la cocina. Preparo un simple café, y lo bebió rápido. Hoy era el primer día en que daría clases y no quería dar una mala impresión por llegar demasiando tarde.

Salió de su casa con un simple bolso marrón en su mano, y camino en dirección a la escuela, que estaba algo cerca. Durante todo el camino, admiro la bella ciudad de Kuoh. Mirando a sus alrededores y caminando durante unos minutos. Luego de estar caminando por un tiempo, vio como muchas alumnas caminaban en la misma dirección, todas con el mismo uniforme, el de la academia de Kuoh. Eso hizo que sonriera un poco, no llegaba tan tarde como creía.

Unos minutos después, llego a la academia. Era enorme y hermosa. Con una estructura europea y victoriana, diferente las escuelas japonesas tradicionales.

Al entrar, muchos alumnos comenzaron a observarlo. Los alumnos varones lo miraron con odio y curiosidad. Mientras que las mujeres con adoración, totalmente enamoradas por su apariencia. Eso hizo que sudara un poco, pero lo ignoro mientras que entraba a la academia.

Por lo que sabía, justo ahora debería estar dando clases, por lo que debía apresurarse.

Caminando un poco apresurado por los pasillos, por fin llego a su sala. Mirándola desde afuera, estaba a punto de golpear cuando recordó que era el profesor, por lo que entro he ignoro las miradas que recibió mientras que caminaba a su escritorio.

Naruto camino tranquilamente a su escritorio, dejo su bolso, y se quedó quieto unos milisegundos. Sonrió levemente al sentir cuatro presencias de diablos entre sus alumnos.

Luego se dio la vuelta, y sonrió viendo a sus alumnos. Sonrió un poco más al notar la cabellera roja entre ellos, y por ver la cara conocida de Akeno, que ahora lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

Hola a todos.- Naruto saludo inclinándose un poco, luego subió la cabeza y sonrió encantadoramente, haciendo que muchas de las mujeres se sonrojaran- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, a partir de ahora, seré su nuevo profesor de historia, un placer conocerlos.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer esto. No sé muy bien cómo me quedo. Pero como vieron, Naruto ya llego a Kuoh y en el siguiente capítulo, comienza la historia. Eso de que Naruto ame a Rossweisse, Tsukuyomi, y Akeno no significa que no ame a Rias. Naruto solo estuvo con ella por poco tiempo, y Rias contara sus motivos por Naruto en el siguiente capítulo.


	11. La academia

**Naruto, el legado del emperador celestial**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

" _Es fuerte_ "- pensó el dios del rayo griego- pensamientos

Es un mocoso- dijo el dios de los muertos Hades- hablar normal

Capítulo 11: La academia

En un santuario en el pueblo de Kuoh, una hermosa joven despertaba. La joven adolecente de 17 años era Himejima Akeno. Ahora con esa edad, Akeno lucia muy hermosa, una _Yamato Nadeshiko, o belleza perfecta japonesa._

 _La joven Himejima se levantó de su futon, y se dirigió a tomar un baño para refrescarse._

 _Luego de unos 30 minutos en el baño, Akeno salió, y comenzó a vestirse con su uniforme de la academia de Kuoh. Al terminar de vestirse, Akeno se miró a sí misma en un espejo, admirando su apariencia. Tenía una gran figura voluptuosa a su edad, una buena altura de 1.68 y su pelo negro era muy largo, llegándole hasta las piernas, y sus hermosos ojos violetas. Ahora mismo, estaba usando el uniforme de las niñas de la academia de Kuoh, pero con unas medias negras hasta sus pantorrillas, aunque no traía su habitual cinta naranja, dejando que su cabello cayera por su espalda._

 _Akeno se dirigió a buscar su cinta naranja, y al encontrarla, la tomo entre sus manos con una sonrisa amorosa, recordando el día que la consiguió hace 9 años._

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _En un gran bosque, una pequeña niña estaba en problemas._

 _Hace poco tiempo, su mejor amigo había llegado para jugar con ella, y decido adelantársele y dejar una nota para decirle que jugarían a las escondidas. Pero su plan salió mal cuando decidió esconderse en el bosque, para que no la encontrara._

 _Su largo pelo se atoro entre las ramas de un gran árbol muerto. Y la pequeña niña no podía sacarlo. Ella soltó unos cuantos quejidos de incomodidad por como su pelo era jalado por las ramas cada vez que se movía. Estuvo en esa posición por unos cuantos minutos hasta que su amigo llego a rescatarla._

 _Por fin te encontré.- dijo un Naruto de 12 años apareciendo por los árboles. Pero su rostro gano una mueca preocupada al ver la situación de su amiga- ¡Akeno!_

 _Naruto corrió hacia su amiga y de inmediato comenzó a desprender su pelo de las ramas del árbol, teniendo extremo cuidado de no lastimarla, pero cuando lo hacía, se cortó el dedo con una de sus ramas, causando que un poco de sangre saliera._

 _Ya está.- Naruto sonrió mientras peinaba el cabello de Akeno, asegurándose que quedara como antes, pero noto la mirada de su amiga- ¿Qué pasa?_

 _Tu dedo.- Akeno tomo la mano derecha de Naruto con sus manos más pequeñas, enseñándole la pequeña cortada en su dedo índice, donde ahora caían pequeñas gotas de sangre- Esto es mi culpa. Lo siento._

 _La niña estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas por saber que por su culpa, su mejor amigo se había lastimado. Pero Naruto rápidamente coloco su otra mano en la cabeza de Akeno, acariciándola mientras sonreía tiernamente._

 _No te preocupes.- Naruto sonreía mientras llevaba su dedo cortado a su boca, lamiendo un poco su cortada, y luego lo saco, mostrándole su dedo a Akeno- No duele._

 _La niña miro el dedo de Naruto, luego uso sus pequeñas manos para llevar el dedo de Naruto a su propia boca, para poder lamerlo ella. Naruto accedió a que eso pasara algo incómodo. No podía decirle que no al rostro de Akeno. Su expresión triste con ojos húmedos hizo que se le derritiera el corazón._

 _La pequeña niña permaneció con el dedo de su mejor amigo en su boca por unos minutos. Y Naruto se estaba gritando mentalmente por disfrutar la sensación de la pequeña lengua de Akeno lamer todo su dedo. Si Barakiel los viera en esta situación, seguramente lo mataría lentamente._

 _Poco tiempo después, Akeno libero lentamente el dedo de su boca, causando que Naruto soltara un pequeño suspiro de alivio._

 _Naruto-kun.- Akeno sonrió ampliamente mientras Naruto la observaba con una sonrisa tierna- Ahora estas mejor._

 _Gracias, Akeno.- respondió Naruto mientras le besaba la frente, causando que la niña riera con un pequeño sonrojo- Ven conmigo, tengo una idea._

 _La niña vio como Naruto se volteaba y agachaba, para colocar las manos a sus lados. Luego volteo levemente su rostro para mirar a Akeno con una sonrisa._

 _Sube.- Naruto sonreía mientras Akeno se subía en su espalda. La sujeto de sus piernas y luego se puso de pie, con una sonrisa que era compartida por Akeno- Vamos al pueblo._

 _Luego de eso, ambos niños se dirigieron a su pueblo natal. Akeno no tenía idea de que harían, pero no le importaba demasiado, le gustaba mucho la sensación de estar en la fuerte espalda de su amigo._

 _Los dos niños comenzaron a caminar por el bosque, un tiempo después, llegaron a su pueblo. Mientras caminaban, eran vistos por muchos de los pueblerinos, principalmente ancianos, quienes sonreían ante la vista de tan hermosa pareja._

 _Luego de estar caminando por unos minutos, Naruto llego a su destino._

 _Hoy era un día importante en el pueblo. La razón era porque un gran festival se llevaba a cabo._

 _Y Naruto tenía planeado comprar algo para su amiga._

 _El festival era grande, con muchos participantes, creando una gran multitud._

 _Naruto estaba mirando la multitud de personas, pero sintió como Akeno le tocaba levemente su cabeza, y le pedía ser bajada de su espalda._

 _Akeno miraba a la multitud con asombro infantil, cuando comenzó a caminar inconscientemente, Naruto coloco una mano en su hombro._

 _No te alejes.- dijo en un tono algo serio, causando que Akeno lo mire raro- Sígueme._

 _Luego de eso, Naruto comenzó a caminar, con Akeno a su lado, ambos pasando entre la multitud. Pero en el camino, Akeno miraba a su alrededor, y caminaba más lento, causando que Naruto se adelante. Cuando volvió a mirar al frente y a su lado, noto que Naruto no estaba. Ella miro con miedo a su alrededor, pero luego vio como Naruto la esperaba a unos pasos frente a ella, sonriendo mientras le extendía la mano. Akeno rápidamente corrió hacia él, y tomo su mano. Luego ambos comenzaron a caminar entre la multitud tomados de la mano,_

 _Cuando caminaron por unos minutos, Naruto llego al lugar donde compraría el obsequio a Akeno._

 _Era una simple tienda en la calle, con mercancía en su mostrador, que variaba entre collares, pendientes, anillos, y un montón de cosas más, pero Naruto tenía sus ojos puestos en un objeto en específico._

 _Akeno solo miro como se detenían en frente de la tienda, y Naruto hablaba con el vendedor. Luego de unas palabras, Naruto le entrego dinero, y el vendedor le dio una cinta para el cabello de color naranja._

 _Naruto volteo a ver a su amiga con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras le mostraba su obsequio. La pequeña niña observo su regalo con felicidad mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos. Luego de unos minutos de estar viéndola, Naruto hablo._

 _Akeno,- la niña volvió a mirar a su amigo, que tenía su mano extendida- me dejas atarte el pelo._

 _La niña asistió con entusiasmo mientras le entregaba la cinta. Luego se giró, y Naruto tomo gentilmente la cinta, y de manera suave comenzó a peinar y atar su pelo. Al terminar, Akeno vio con felicidad su cabello atado en una cola de caballo._

 _¡Gracias, Naruto-kun!- grito Akeno, envolviendo a Naruto en un gran abrazo, y Naruto correspondió suavemente con una sonrisa- ¡Me encanta!_

 _De nada.- respondió acariciando su pelo y cabeza- Este es el primero de muchos regalos, Akeno._

 _Akeno rio feliz por escuchar eso, luego, ambos continuaron su recorrido por el festival de su pueblo natal, ambos tomados de las manos._

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

 _Akeno sonrió con más amor mientras comenzaba a atar su pelo. Al terminar de atarlo, se vio en el espejo. Su pelo ahora estaba atado en una larga cola de caballo, que llegaba hasta sus piernas, con dos hebras que sobresalen de la parte superior e inclinadas hacia atrás._

 _Ya estando completamente vestida con su uniforme, Akeno se dirigió a la academia, directamente al club de investigación de lo oculto, con la intención de esperar a su profesor favorito._

 _Mientras caminaba por la ciudad, Akeno sintió las miradas de muchos hombres, pero eso hizo que suspirara por dentro, sin romper su hermosa sonrisa. Cuando llego a la academia, Akeno continuo su camino, solo que saludando amablemente a sus compañeros de escuela._

 _El club de investigación de lo oculto tenía la apariencia de un viejo edificio rodeado por árboles, pero Akeno no le daba importancia a eso, al llegar a la entrada, Akeno ingreso con un paso algo ansioso. Y entrar a la sala donde todos los integrantes del club se reunían, vio algo natural en los sofás de la sala._

 _En uno de los muchos sofás, unos pies sobresalían del borde. Akeno comenzó a acercarse al sofá, y sonrió alegremente al ver la forma de Naruto con su uniforme de profesor profundamente dormido._

 _Akeno permaneció viendo su rostro, sin importarle nada a su alrededor. Recordando el primer día que Naruto llego a la academia como su profesor._

 _ **Flash Back**_

Hola a todos.- Akeno miraba con los ojos muy abiertos al nuevo profesor, de cabello rubio, ojos azules eléctricos, piel algo bronceada y encantadora sonrisa- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, a partir de ahora, seré su nuevo profesor de historia, un placer conocerlos.

 _Para Akeno, su mundo se detuvo cuando escucho su nombre, más cuando noto como Naruto extendía su sonrisa cuando sus ojos se cruzaron. Akeno permaneció viendo a su nuevo profesor con la misma expresión, ignorando como su mejor amiga, Rias, la miraba algo preocupada, y como todos sus compañeros de clase la observaban por tener esa expresión en su cara. Eso continúo durante unos 15 minutos, donde Naruto estaba hablando con sus estudiantes para conocerlos, pero el semidiós no pudo soportar más._

 _¿Qué le sucede, Himejima-san?- pregunto con voz preocupada, y acercándose para estar frente a su asiento. Por fuera era eso, pero por dentro tenía una sonrisa que podría partirle la cara, más cuando sus ojos pasaron por Rias, y Akeno, que aún no cambiaba su expresión- Parece que vio un fantasma._

 _Naruto levanto su mano, y la coloco en su frente. Akeno se estremeció silenciosamente al sentir su gran mano._

 _No tienes fiebre.- afirmo con una sonrisa- ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería para que te revisen?_

 _Naruto tenía una sonrisa amable en su rostro al preguntar eso. Y Akeno reacciono cuando escucho su pregunta._

 _N-No, estoy bien, Naruto-kun….- Por dentro, Naruto extendía su sonrisa, por fuera era otra historia. Toda la clase, menos Rias, observaron con incredulidad a Akeno por llamar a su nuevo sensei de manera tan cariñosa. Naruto en el exterior permanecía con su sonrisa amable- ¿O debo llamarte Naruto-sensei desde ahora?_

 _Llámame como quieras- respondió mientras sonreía tiernamente mirando a Akeno, causando que la niña se sonrojara mientras desviaba la mirada. Naruto se alejó del asiento de Akeno, y se colocó al frente de su clase-._

 _¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?- pregunto de manera tranquila mientras se sentaba en el borde de su escritorio. Sudo un poco cuando casi toda su clase, que consistía de mujeres, levanto su mano. Naruto solo rio nervioso mientras señalaba a una niña del montón-….Si, que quieres saber._

 _...E-eh.- respondió entre nervios y muy sonrojada- Luce muy joven para ser profesor. Cuantos años tiene._

 _Sí, soy muy joven.- respondió rascándose la nuca- Tengo 19 años._

 _Las jóvenes alumnas se sonrojaron mucho al averiguar que casi estaban en la misma edad._

 _Elegí ser profesor para poder venir a esta academia.- Naruto hablaba mientras era observado por todas sus alumnas- Estudie en casa, y me gradué en la universidad de Harvard.- Puede que eso fuera una mentira, pero el director creía eso- Alguna otra pregunta._

 _Otra alumna levanto su brazo, causando que Naruto asistiera con la cabeza._

 _…..- la niña se sonrojo un poco al ver como su sensei le sonreía amablemente-¿Porque decidió venir a esta academia?_

 _…- Naruto sonrió mirando silenciosamente a Akeno, causando que la niña se sonrojara- Una vieja promesa._

 _Las niñas soltaron suspiros al escucharlo decir eso, con esa voz tranquila, algo nostálgica, y su sonrisa que derretía sus corazones._

 _Pero Naruto decidió que terminaron sus preguntas, y comenzó su clase._

 _Luego de un tiempo, la clase termino._

 _Todas pueden retirarse.- anuncio Naruto sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, pero abrió los ojos para observar a cuatro demonios entre sus alumnas humanas- Pero las siguientes alumnas se quedaran un tiempo.- toda la clase permaneció en silencio al escuchar eso, deseando saber quiénes serían las afortunadas en permanecer un tiempo a solas con su guapo profesor- Shitori Souna, Shinra Tsubaki, Rias Gremory, y Himejima Akeno._

 _Los dos demonios del clan Sitri observaron a su nuevo sensei con cautela, pero sentían mucha curiosidad por saber la razón de que Rias lo observara con una mirada extraña, y porque Akeno lo miraba con tanto amor en sus ojos, sabiendo su odio por los hombres._

 _Naruto permaneció sentado en el borde de su escritorio con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos, esperando a que los humanos se retiraran del salón. Cuando se fueron, sonrió mientras abría sus ojos, y cuando se levantó, Akeno lo atrapo en un abrazo, aplastando sus grandes senos en su musculoso pecho. Naruto sonreía con amor mientras correspondía su abrazo y colocaba su barbilla en la cabeza de Akeno._

 _Akeno.- la niña permanecía con su rostro enterrado en su pecho, negándose a mirarlo-…..- Naruto tomo sus mejillas, y la obligo a mirarlo, notando como de sus ojos escurrían unas lágrimas, pero Naruto las limpio con sus pulgares, y acaricio sus pómulos- Perdóname por haber tardado tanto.- dijo mientras se inclinaba para besar tiernamente su frente- Ahora pienso cumplir mi promesa. Y no hay nada que me impedirá cumplirla._

 _La niña derramo unas cuantas lágrimas al escuchar eso, y se paró de puntitas para poder acercar su rostro al de Naruto. El semidiós abrió un poco los ojos al ver eso. Cuando Akeno estaba a punto de besar a Naruto, alguien tosió fuertemente en su mano. Eso causo diferentes reacciones entre los dos amigos de la infancia._

 _Akeno miro con silenciosa furia a Sona, pero Naruto la miraba con silencioso agradecimiento, no preparado para avanzar tanto en su primer encuentro._

 _Esto es muy tierno y bonito, pero antes que nada, debo saber algo.- Sona hablo en un tono serio y estoico, causando que Naruto se separara de Akeno, aunque ella lo hizo a regañadientes- ¿Que eres tú?_

 _Oooh.- Naruto sonrió con diversión al ver el rostro de Sona. Por fuera, ella era estoica, pero Naruto podía ver perfectamente lo que sentía en su interior. Estaba muy nerviosa por su presencia- No lo sé. Puedo ser un dios. Un monstruo. Un aliado. Un enemigo.- el semidiós se acercó lentamente a la demonio, causando que Tsubaki y Sona se tensaran- Todo depende de quién eres tú._

 _Que….- a Sona se le helo la sangre cuando Naruto activo su Sharingan- ¿Qué significa eso?_

 _Naruto-kun.- Rias dijo su nombre de brazos cruzados y haciendo un leve puchero- Deja de asustar a Sona._

 _Perdón Rias.- Naruto negó con la mano mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja, y la abrazo, causando que la niña se sonrojara tanto como su cabello, pero correspondió a su abrazo. Luego Naruto se separó de la niña para verla con una sonrisa- Ella es tu amiga, no._

 _Rias asistió con la cabeza, un poco cohibida por su abrazo. Naruto asistió con la cabeza con una sonrisa, luego volteo a ver a las dos demonios del clan Sitri, que estaban un poco nerviosas bajo su mirada. Naruto camino hacia ellas, y coloco sus manos sobre las cabezas de ellas, palmeándolas con una sonrisa de disculpa._

 _Perdón por asustarlas, no me pude resistir.- Naruto palmeaba sus cabezas mientras hablaba- Pero ustedes son amigas de Rias, lo que significa que son mis amigas._

 _Sona lo miraba incrédula por decir eso. Tsubaki estaba un poco avergonzada por como las trataba, pero igual que su rey, permanecía estoica._

 _Rias.- Naruto volteo su mirada para ver a la pelirrojo- Tienes un lugar donde podamos ir para hablar._

 _La pelirroja asistió con la cabeza, y les hizo una seña a las miembros del clan Sitri para que los siguieran. La pelirroja salía por la puerta con Sona y Tsubaki, y cuando Naruto sintió como Akeno abrazaba su brazo, causando que quedara en medio de sus grandes pechos, muy grandes para una niña de 15 años. Naruto sonrió algo nervioso por eso, y mirando a Akeno, ella solo le sonrió, una sonrisa que decía que no se iba a mover. Naruto suspiro, rezando a todas las deidades que conocía para que el resto de los alumnos y profesores no los miraran demasiado mal. Eso fue visto por Rias, que no sabía que pensar. Se decidía entre estar enojada y celosa, o solo encogerse de hombros y no prestar atención a eso._

 _Mientras Rias guiaba a sus amigos al club de investigación de lo oculto, se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, y en conflicto por la llegada de Naruto._

 _Antes, cuando Naruto permaneció en el castillo de los Gremory, ella formo un plan para hacer que se uniera a su nobleza. Ella pensó en seducirlo, aunque eso no funcionaría muy bien a la corta edad de 11 años. Pero aun así pensaba en cualquier cosa para que Naruto se quedara en el castillo para ser parte de su nobleza. Durante el camino de su plan, se terminó convirtiendo en una amiga de Naruto y él se convirtió en su único amigo masculino. No pudo evitarlo, Naruto la veía como una niña, a diferencia de muchos que solo la veían por su clan. Y cuando le conto su secreto de ser una otaku, Naruto no la juzgo, ni pensó mal. Solo le dijo que también era un poco otaku por tener gusto por el anime. Eso causo que Naruto se convirtiera en su mejor amigo. Pero cuando ocurrió eso, Naruto estaba por irse del castillo, dejándola triste y en conflicto por sus emociones._

 _Pero ahora todo era diferente. Naruto volvió, y por lo que dijo, planeaba quedarse. Y ella cambio. Ahora era una mujer, ya no era una niña pequeña. Puede que ahora si funcione su plan de seducirlo. Teniendo en cuenta que tenía un cuerpo que rompía las voluntades de los hombres débiles. Lo único que le molestaba era que Akeno tenía los pechos más grandes, eso era algo que ella siempre presumía._

 _Durante su camino al club de Rias, Naruto fue presa de muchas miradas de los alumnos y distintos profesores. Los alumnos masculinos lo miraban con odio puro en sus ojos. Algunos profesores negaban con la cabeza, y otros, profesoras, miraban con algo de celos. Fueron la reacción de las niñas que más puso nervioso a Naruto. Gracias a su audición mejorada por ser parte dragón, Naruto podía escuchar como ellas hablaban sobre una relación amorosa entre profesor y alumna._

 _Naruto negó con la cabeza, irritado y cansado de escuchar suspiros añorantes, susurros de odio, maldiciones, y un montón de cosas más._

 _Naruto soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando llegaron al club de Rias. Pero miro con curiosidad la estructura del edificio._

 _Al entrar al club, y llegar a la sala principal, Sona y Tsubaki se sentaron en uno de los sillones, Rias en su escritorio y Naruto estaba a punto de sentarse en uno de los grandes sillones, pero miro con curiosidad como Akeno soltaba su brazo._

 _Ara Ara.- Akeno oculto sus risitas en su mano, pero luego coloco sus manos en sus mejillas para decir de manera dramática- Puede ser que Naruto-kun adora tanto mis pechos que no puede desprenderse de ellos._

 _Naruto se sonrojo un poco al escuchar eso, pero no lo negó. Los pechos de Akeno eran increíbles. Tal vez solo un poco más pequeños que los de Tsukuyomi._

 _"Me pregunto cómo se sentirían entre mi….._ _\- Naruto se sonrojo un poco, y comenzó a gritar en su mente-_ _" !No pienses en eso! ¡No soy Poseidón, u Odín, no soy un pervertido como ellos!_

 _La mujer mitad ángel caído observo con curiosidad y expectación la reacción de Naruto. Cuando el semidiós solo volteo el rostro algo sonrojado, Akeno rio entre dientes mientras se dirigía a preparar té y galletas._

 _Naruto-kun.- Rias estaba sentada en su escritorio, viendo con los brazos bajo los pechos, haciéndolos parecer más grandes, pero Naruto pudo resistir la tentación de mirarlos, causando que Rias frunciera el ceño por dentro-¿Qué has estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo?_

 _No mucho.- respondió despreocupadamente- Viajar de lugar en lugar, acabar con una rebelión. Nada importante._

 _….Nada importante.- respondió con una gota de sudor en su nuca- Oni-sama escucho algunas cosas del panteón griego.- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que Naruto solo sonreía tranquilo- Escucho que mataste a cierto dios de la guerra,- Sona y Tsubaki miraron con incredulidad a Rias por decir eso- y que los dioses del olimpo te dieron un título para mostrar lo agradecidos que estaban._ _ **Campeón de los Olímpicos**_ _es un buen apodo._

 _Tienes razón.- respondió Naruto levantándose del sillón para hablar en un tono algo arrogante mientras colocaba su mano sobre su pecho- Es un título que demuestra mi fortaleza, mi valentía, y mi poder al enfrentarme en una épica batalla contra Ares._

 _Los que escucharon sus desvaríos sudaron un poco. Pero luego Rias cambio su expresión en blanco a una de curiosidad._

 _¿Porque viniste aquí?- pregunto en un tono curioso mientras veía como Naruto volvía a sentarse- Es por la promesa que le hiciste a Akeno hace años._

 _Sí, es por eso, y algo más.- respondió con una sonrisa, y luego cambio su rostro a uno de seriedad- Vine a ayudarte con tu asunto del_ _ **Yakitori**_ _("pájaro asado")._

 _Rias observo confundida a Naruto, pero luego abrió los ojos con incredulidad. La mujer continúo observando a Naruto, y cuando estaba por hablar, Akeno volvió con una bandeja con té y galletas._

 _Colocándola en una mesa frente a Naruto, Akeno tuvo especial cuidado de mostrarle a Naruto lo que había debajo de su falda, elevando su cadera._

 _Naruto solo pudo mirar incrédulo como Akeno elevaba su cintura, mostrándole una gran parte de su trasero, y Naruto descubrió que la ropa interior de Akeno era una prenda muy sexi de encaje de color negro. Naruto no pudo evitar mirar su trasero con un gran sonrojo, pero luego de unos segundos volteo su mirada, muy avergonzado por su arrebato._

 _Akeno sonrió ampliamente mientras llevaba el té a su rey y los invitados. Pero noto como Rias la miraba algo incrédula, causando que sonriera con algo de superioridad. Luego volvió a sentarse al lado de Naruto y le entrego el té, esperando con una sonrisa amorosa que lo probara._

 _El semidiós inmediatamente bebió el té que preparo Akeno, quedando totalmente impresionado por su sabor, luego probo una galleta, y volvió a impresionarse por su gran sabor._

 _Sabe bien.- dijo casi en un grito, volteándose para ver a Akeno con una gran sonrisa- Cocinas increíble. Que buena esposa serias._

 _Naruto tuvo toda la intención de halagar a Akeno con esa frase, después de todo, por lo que le había dicho Amaterasu, era un cumplido muy común en Japón. Pero su objetivo no se cumplió como planeaba cuando Akeno se sonrojo tanto como el cabello de Rias._

 _En la mente de Akeno, solo se repetida una palabra. Esposa. Luego, Akeno comenzó a soñar despierta._

 _ **Mente de Akeno**_

 _En una gran casa japonesa tradicional, una bella familia se divertía._

 _Donde estaba el jardín, unos niños estaban jugando, y un poco lejos, sus padres los veían con una sonrisa._

 _Sus padres resultaban ser Naruto y Akeno solo que un poco mayores. La mujer ahora llevaba un hermoso kimono rojo floreado, con unas sandalias zōri. Naruto llevaba un estilo algo parecido al de Akeno, usando un kimono de color negro, con zōri en sus pies._

 _Los dos adultos estaban sentados y tomados de las manos, viendo a los dos niños divertirse._

 _Los pequeños frente a sus ojos eran un niño y una niña, siendo la niña un poco más grande que el niño. La niña llevaba un traje de estilo hime miko, uno casi idéntico al que Akeno usaba en su juventud. Ella tenía el pelo negro, piel blanca, y ojos azules eléctricos. En su rostro, una pequeña sonrisa se extendía mientras jugaba con su hermano menor. El niño en cuestión tenía el pelo rubio, ojos azules eléctricos, piel algo bronceada, pero su rostro poseía muchas de las fracciones de Akeno. Ambos niños se divertían, siendo observados por sus padres._

 _Boruto, Izumi.- dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie, siendo seguido por Akeno que abrazo su brazo- Iremos a visitar a sus tíos, quieren venir._

 _Los niños afirmaron con entusiasmo y se adelantaron de sus padres, causando que Naruto suspire, y Akeno cubriera su boca con su mano mientras soltaba suaves risitas._

 _No cambian- Naruto negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa-._

 _No te preocupes,_ _ **Anata**_ _("Cariño").- la mujer sonrio mientras acercaba su rostro al de Naruto, y el semidiós se inclinaba para besarla. Ambos compartieron un beso, hasta que escucharon los gritos de Boruto, eso causo que ambos se separaran, Naruto con una mueca, y Akeno con una sonrisa- Así son más lindos._

 _¡Dejen de besarse y vengan de una vez!- gritaba Boruto esperando junto a Izumi- Apúrate viejo._

 _Naruto sonrió un poco, luego desapareció, y volvió a aparecer detrás de Boruto, para tomarlo, y colocarlo sobre sus hombros. Akeno soltaba suaves risitas mientras se acercaba, luego tomo la mano de Naruto, y la de Izumi, y toda la familia camino unida en la misma dirección._

 _ **Mundo real**_

 _En el mundo real, Akeno tenía un gran sonrojo y una sonrisa mientras miraba al vacío. Eso causo que Naruto se preocupara. Rias solo miraba con algo de diversión._

 _Akeno.- Naruto coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Akeno- ¡Akeno!_

 _H-_ _ **Hai**_ _("Si").- dijo volviendo de su mundo, pero no del todo- Anata._

 _Naruto se sonrojo un poco al escuchar eso. Akeno solo se cubrió su boca, mirando con los ojos un poco abiertos a Naruto._

 _El semidiós solo negó con la cabeza algo divertido._

 _Naruto-san.- Sona comenzó, ya algo enojada por tanto romanticismo- Puede decirnos que es usted._

 _Que soy yo.- repitió algo curioso mientras posaba su vista en el techo del salón- Eso es una buena pregunta, porque de los de mi clase, soy el primero.- Eso si atrajo toda la atención de Rias, porque Naruto nunca les dijo de ser el primero de su clase. Sabía que era un semidiós, hijo de Indra, pero nunca dijo nada de ser el primero de algo- Creo que podría decirse que soy la personificación de la teoría hibrida.- Akeno miro algo preocupada a Naruto, no sabía si sería bueno que se revelara toda su ascendencia- Soy hijo del_ _ **Emperador Celestial**_ _,_ __ _Indra, mi madre era una semidiosa, lo que me convierte en el nieto del gran dios del Shintō, Izanagi.- Rias y las demonios del clan Sitri observaron a Naruto con incredulidad por decir eso- La sangre de dos grandes dioses de panteones distintos circula por mis venas, eso causo que mi sangre mutara.- Naruto activo su Sharingan, luego su Mangekyou, y finalmente su Rinnegan en su ojo izquierdo. Las mujeres solo miraban cautivadas sus exóticos ojos- Creando algo totalmente diferente y nuevo. Aunque eso no es todo.- Naruto se levantó del sillón, haciendo que todas lo miraran curiosas, luego comenzó a desprenderse la camisa, y se la quitó. La reacción fue inmediata. Todas se sonrojaron violentamente por ver su musculoso cuerpo y sus cicatrices que le daban un toque sexi. Pero notaron como Naruto les señalaba una cicatriz en su pecho, sobre su corazón.- En mi primer encuentro con Ares, el me mato.- eso causo que todas lo miraran impresionadas- Me clavo mi propia espada en mi corazón, y dagas en mis manos.- Naruto comenzó a señalar sus cicatrices en sus manos y el dorso, luego les mostro la cicatriz en su pecho y espalda, que estaba en el lugar donde estaba su corazón- Según Hermes, estuve muerto por unos minutos, fue gracias a que el me dio su sangre que pude sobrevivir.- todas se asombraron mas al escuchar lo que dijo. Eso, más mi ascendencia, me haría más dios que humano, no._

 _Las mujeres miraron incrédulas eso, totalmente asombradas de que un ser así pudiera existir._

 _¿Cuál es tu objetivo?- pregunto de repente Sona, creyendo que debería llamar a su hermana mayor para ocuparse de este ser- Tienes malas intenciones hacia nosotros._

 _No tengo nada malo contra ustedes. Como dije hace un rato, son amigas de Rias, por lo que son las mías.- Naruto extendió ambos brazos por el sillón, sonriendo despreocupado- Mi único objetivo es ayudar a Rias con ese tonto matrimonio arreglado.- la mujer pelirroja se sonrojo un poco ante lo dicho- Ese es mi único objetivo ahora, y lo cumpliré con mi vida.- Rias volvió a sonrojarse por saber eso, y bajo un poco su mirada- Solamente eso._

 _Luego de eso, todos los ocupantes de la sala club disfrutaron de su te, solo que Rias durante todo el transcurso, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba discretamente a Naruto._

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

 _Akeno continuo viendo el rostro de Naruto, pero luego sonrió ampliamente pensando en algo mucho mejor._

 _El semidiós estaba profundamente dormido. Inconsciente de todo a su alrededor, pero sintió algo extraño mientras dormía._

 _Algo se subía sobre él, y dos almohadas, muy grandes comenzaron a estrujarse contra su pecho. Naruto no le prestó atención a eso, se sentía bien, y comenzó a usar sus manos para abrazar a la cosa que estaba sobre su pecho, pero luego sintió otra cosa extraña. Lo que sea que este sobre su pecho, tenía un largo cabello, y piel suave._

 _Naruto abrió los ojos muy sorprendido por darse cuenta de la terrible verdad._

 _Mirando hacia su pecho, se encontró con Akeno a horcajadas de él, sonriendo sensualmente. Ella ya no llevaba su uniforme de la academia, llevando un conjunto de lencería negra. Sus senos profundamente apretados contra su pecho resaltaban._

 _Eso causo que cierta parte de su anatomía se endureciera considerablemente, algo que Akeno sintió teniendo en cuenta como su sonrisa se extendió._

 _Ara Ara.- Akeno empezó a desabrochar su camisa, para poder liberar algo de su pecho. Luego comenzó a dar pequeños besos, y lamer un poco, causando que Naruto liberara pequeños suspiros de placer- Feliz de verme._

 _Naruto inconscientemente comenzó a mover sus manos por el cuerpo de Akeno. Acariciando su espalda, cintura y cada parte de su cuerpo. La mujer soltó un pequeño gemido cuando las grandes y duras manos de Naruto apretaron su trasero._

 _Ara Ara.- la mujer comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Naruto, soltando pequeños susurros con una voz sensual- Creo que eso es un sí._

 _La mujer comenzó a mecerse sobre Naruto, haciendo que sus partes íntimas se rosaran y apretaran entre sí._

 _Naruto estaba perdiendo en el juego de Akeno. No podía soportarlo. Que Akeno estuviera sentada sobre su pene, meciéndose y apretándolo lo excitaba de sobremanera._

 _Akeno estaba en un estado un poco similar. Porque al estar sentada a horcajadas sobre Naruto, causaba que su vagina quedara sobre su gran pene, que estaba muy duro. Su clítoris rosaba queda vez que se mecía, dándole un gran placer._

 _Cuando Naruto estaba a punto de perder todo su control, alguien abrió la puerta._

 _Los que entraron resultaron ser el resto del club, Karna y Leo, que ahora miraban a los dos con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros._

 _Poco tiempo después de entrar a la academia de Kuoh como profesor, Naruto conoció al caballero de Rias, un joven llamado Yuuto Kiba. Ahora mismo el joven los miraba con un gran sonrojo y los ojos bien abiertos, no podía culparlo._

 _Kiba en un joven apuesto de pelo corto y rubio, solo que de un tono menos brillante que el suyo, ojos grises, y un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo._ Viste el uniforme escolar de los niños de la Academia Kuoh, que consiste en un blazer negro con detalles blancos sobre una camisa de vestir blanca de manga larga con una cinta negra en el cuello, pantalones negros a juego y zapatos de vestir marrones.

Koneko había cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron. Ahora mimo, ella era la definición de una loli, por su rostro lindo y algo infantil, y su pequeña estatura de 1.38. Su pelo estaba en el mismo estilo de antes, solo que un poco más largo, y estaba usando el uniforme de las niñas de la academia, solo que sin la capa en sus hombros.

La pequeña nekoshu los observaba con su rostro sin emociones habitual, un rasgo compartido por Karna que estaba de pie a su lado.

Naruto no sabía cómo, pero había convencido a Karna de trabajar como profesor en la academia de Kuoh. El director fue fácil de convencer, después de una mirada a sus ojos rojos, el director había aceptado a Karna con una sonrisa. Pero eso le costó su trabajo como profesor de historia, que fue tomado por Karna. Por lo tanto, tuvo que usar sus ojos para conseguirse el trabajo de profesor en biología, algo muy útil y fácil teniendo en cuenta que sabía mucho de los reptiles y de la anatomía.

Karna estaba vestido de una manera casi idéntica a Naruto, solo que sus mangas no estaban arremangadas, y que tenía su habitual pendiente dorado en su oreja. Después de todos los años que pasaron juntos, Naruto noto que Karna solo había crecido un poco, midiendo 1.80. Su altura era una de las cosas que Naruto mas usaba para fastidiarlo.

Karna tenía una extraña reputación como profesor. Siendo uno estricto y serio, que no cambiaba su expresión fría y estoica, pero aun así, todas las alumnas lo consideraban muy guapo por ser joven y tener rasgos tan exóticos.

Leo era otro integrante de su equipo que estaba estudiando en la academia, solo que quiso venir por su propia voluntad. Aparentemente, estaba muy aburrido, y siempre deseo ver una escuela, y ser un poco normal.

Con 16 años, Leo había cambiado mucho. Ahora era un joven que se parecía mucho a Kiba por su reputación y apariencia, ya que ambos vestían y median casi lo mismo, siendo que Kiba media 1.72 y Leo 1.73, y siendo un joven apuesto, con su pelo rubio claro y ojos azules cielo. Los dos jóvenes tenían una buena amistad, teniendo una reputación casi igual. Mientras que Kiba era el príncipe de Kuoh por su buen comportamiento, Leo era más inquieto y bromista, convirtiéndose en un sueño para las niñas jóvenes por ser un joven con una personalidad muy alegre.

Para que Leo pudiera entrar de una manera más normal, Naruto tuvo que mentirle levemente al director, diciéndole que eran medio hermanos. Eso fue algo que creyó un poco dudoso. Las demás alumnas lo creyeron directamente porque para ellas, ambos eran idénticos en lo referente a la personalidad y un poco la apariencia, solo que su sensei no era tan bromista como Leo.

Mientras que Kiba estaba sonrojado, Leo sonreía ante esa vista, teniendo planes para el chantaje. Naruto sintió algo de miedo por su sonrisa. Solo sonreía así si Bianca estaba involucrada, y eso no siempre resultaba bonito.

Aunque también le daba miedo como estaba Rias.

Ella estaba muy enojada. Un aura carmesí la rodeaba, que solo empeoraba por ver la sonrisa presumida en el rostro de Akeno.

Rias no había cambiado mucho en los años. Seguía siendo una joven hermosa, solo que ahora era toda una mujer, teniendo un cuerpo muy voluptuoso, casi como el de Akeno, solo que con ligeras diferencias. Los pechos eran una, ya que Akeno los tenía un poco más grandes, pero Rias era más alta que Akeno, midiendo 1.72, convirtiéndolas a ambas en bellezas únicas, y en los sueños de cada hombre y alumno de esta academia.

E-Esto tiene una buena explicación.- Naruto sonreía un poco nervioso, y con algo de miedo porque ahora, Akeno restregaba más sus partes íntimas, provocando que el aura de Rias aumentara- …. ¡Esto fue su culpa!

Akeno miro indignada a Naruto por decir eso. Pero Akeno se acercó lentamente a los dos y tomo de la oreja a Naruto, causando que se saliera de su posición con Akeno. Luego arrastro a Naruto hacia otra sala, mientras que el semidiós chillaba de dolor, mientras gritaba por ayuda a Kiba y Leo. Los dos solo lo ignoraron, Kiba con una sonrisa de disculpa, y Leo con una malvada.

En el infierno, el rey demonio Lucifer sintió que su "Otouto" la estaba pasando muy mal. Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse para ir a ayudarlo, sintió la fría mirada de su esposa en su nuca, causando que un escalofrió recorriera su columna. Sirzechs solo deseo que su "Otouto" estuviera bien. Algún día, ambos se revelarían contra Grayfia, y luego de eso, ambos serian libres para hacer lo que quieran.

Devuelta en la tierra, la tortura de Naruto había terminado.

En la sala club, todos estaban sentados tomando té, menos Koneko que siempre comía sus dulces, solo que ahora los comía en el regazo de Karna. Rias estaba sentada en su escritorio con el ceño fruncido, su enojo aumentaba por escuchar las risitas de su reina en su espalda.

R-Rias.- Naruto hablo con algo de miedo, y se encogió cuando la penétrate mirada de ella se centró en él- Creo que hay algo que deberías saber.- como la mujer no cambiaba su expresión, Naruto decidió dar un poco más de información- Es sobre un posible miembro para tu nobleza.

Eso atrajo toda la atención de la nobleza de Rias, menos Koneko que estaba más concentrada en comer y disfrutar las carisias de Karna.

Recuerdas a Hyōdō Issei, el alumno que tome como mi protegido.- Rias recordaba perfectamente ese día. Issei estaba con su grupo de amigos pervertidos, y ellos estaban espiando las duchas de las mujeres. Al ser descubiertos, las niñas estaban por propinarles una paliza, pero Naruto salvo a Issei. Luego de eso, ambos tenían una buena relación, teniendo en cuenta que Issei llamaba "Aniki" a Naruto- Creo que descubrí que _**Sacred Gears**_ _tiene.- eso llamo toda la atención de cada miembro de la sala, Koneko también, porque hace poco, sintió un extraño aroma en Issei- Es un Sacred Gears que tiene a un dragón dentro,- todos miraron impresionados a Naruto por decir eso- por lo tanto, podría ser un_ **Longinus**.

Boucho.- Koneko hablo con su voz suave y sin emociones- Hace poco, sentí el aroma de un dragón en el pervertido.- todos rieron un poco por el odio de Koneko hacia los pervertidos- Puede que Naruto-sensei tenga razón.

No solo eso me da la razón.- Naruto cambio su expresión a una de seriedad- Los ángeles caídos están vigilando a Issei. No sé muy bien cuál es su propósito, pero pronto actuaran.

Rias asistió con la cabeza ante eso. Ya teniendo decidido que Issei seria parte de su nobleza. Tenía poco tiempo antes de que Riser viniera. Y durante estos años, Naruto solo los había ayudado a entrenar. Estaba muy agradecida por eso, porque su fuerza aumento significativamente, pero necesitaba más piezas si quería tener más oportunidad contra Riser, y un peón con un Longinus podría ayudarla.

Luego de eso, todos los miembros del club continuaron con su trabajo habitual. Naruto ya tenía otros planes por lo que se retiró del club, teniendo especial cuidado en no llamar la atención.

Cuando salió del club, Naruto comenzó a caminar por la academia de Kuoh, buscando a alguien en especial. Y luego de pocos minutos de búsqueda, lo encontró junto con su grupo de amigos. El trio pervertido de Kuoh.

Los tres niños estaban tratando de espiar al club de Kendō, causando que Naruto suspire levemente. Ellos nunca se rendían.

El semidiós se acercó lentamente a ellos, y tomo a Issei del hombro, luego le cubrió la boca para que no grite. Lo arrastro un poco, y lo escondió detrás de un árbol. El joven pervertido abrió los ojos al mirar a su "Aniki", y cuando estaba a punto de gritar indignado, Naruto silbo.

Luego de eso, las chicas del club de Kendō, y Naruto atrapo a los otros miembros del trio pervertido, Motohama y Matsuda. Ellos estaban tratando de liberarse con desesperación del agarre del sensei, pero no podía. Como un último intento de escape, ambos estudiantes miraron a su sensei con ríos de lágrimas corriendo desde sus ojos, suplicándole en silencio que los dejara escapar, pero Naruto negó con la cabeza, causando que vuelvan a tratar de escapar.

Naruto-sensei.- exclamo una de ellas, algo sonrojada con una Bokken en su mano- Gracias por capturar a los pervertidos.

Las integrantes del club se inclinaron ante el profesor, pero Naruto les sonrió amablemente.

No agradezcan.- Naruto lanzo a los pervertidos, y las niñas los atraparon- Ellos estaban espiándolas, yo solo hice lo correcto.

Las niñas soltaban chillidos y suspiros al escucharlo hablar, luego comenzaron a torturar a los pervertidos por espiarlas.

Naruto solo los veía con una sonrisa, luego se acercó al árbol donde escondió a Issei.

Issei.- exclamo en un tono serio, causando que el chico saliera, mirando algo nervioso a su sensei- Recuerdas que te dije que no espiaras a las mujeres.

Naruto trataba de curar al niño de su perversión, pero nunca funcionaba.

Pero, Aniki la tentación fue mucha para mi.- respondió en un grito abatido mientras bajaba la mirada- Saber que esas chicas estaban bañándose, liberando su precioso **Oppai** ("Pechos") , fue mucho para mí- Issei continuaba con la mirada baja, hasta que sintió como Naruto colocaba una mano en su hombro-.

Descuida.- dijo Naruto mirándolo con puro entendimiento en sus ojos- Yo te entiendo. La tentación es muy fuerte.

Issei miro con lágrimas en los ojos a Naruto por comprenderlo.

¡Aniki!- Issei rompió en llanto mientras abrazaba a su sensei, causando que Naruto sonriera un poco nervioso- ¡Aniki!

Naruto agradecía que ya nadie este a su alrededor para verlos. Tenía una reputación que cuidar.

Luego de eso, Issei y Naruto continuaron su día con normalidad. Solo que después de clases, paso algo que Naruto no esperaba.

A veces, Naruto caminaba con Issei por un tiempo, hablando de estupideces porque era divertido estar con el pervertido. Al separarse, vio como una mujer esperaba a Issei, y escucho su declaración de amor.

Eso en un principio lo sorprendió, pero afilo su mirada mientras activaba su Sharingan. Negó con la cabeza enojado cuando descubrió que la persona frente a él era un ángel caído.

Silenciosamente, rezo para que nada malo ocurriera. Le agradaba Issei, casi lo veía como un hermano pequeño, no quería que nada malo le pasara.

Al día siguiente, Naruto escucho de parte de Issei que tenía una novia llamada Amano Yuma. Eso lo hizo más cauteloso, pero por fuera solo sonreía feliz por Issei. El pervertido le conto la historia de cómo se declaró, y de cómo tendrían una cita.

Eso sirvió un poco. Podría espiar la cita para que nada malo pasara.

Luego de eso, Naruto espero hasta que fuera la hora en que Issei tendría la cita con Yuma. Y al verla, asistió un poco complacido por ver como Issei trataba al ángel caído.

Pero luego noto algo extraño. El familiar de Rias estaba cerca. Lo vio repartiendo folletos.

Eso era extraño, pero nada raro. Rias usaba a su familiar para esas cosas. Pero decidió observar al familiar para saber que planeaba. Eso fue malo, porque luego sintió como una barrera se levantaba. Naruto desapareció inmediatamente.

A una buena distancia, Issei se encontraba con un agujero en su pecho, que liberaba chorros de sangre. Su novia, que su verdadero nombre era Raynare, se encontraba en su verdadera forma de ángel caído, con un atuendo de dominatrix.

Ella acababa de contarle la verdad de todo. Y estaba por matarlo, cuando salió volando, golpeada por una fuerza invisible.

La mujer miro con enojo a su alrededor, y luego vio como alguien aparecía de pie con Issei en sus brazos.

Sus ojos bicolores inspiraban miedo en su corazón. Y su gran aura causo que reaccionara rápidamente, huyendo.

Naruto observo como el cuervo huía velozmente. Eso no le importaba mucho, lo que le importaba era Issei, por lo que convoco su bolsa de almas del Camino Naraka, para que curara a Issei.

Cuando el ser amorfo salió del suelo, Naruto extendió los brazos, y el ser lo tomo con una de sus lenguas. Luego de pocos minutos, abrió su boca mostrando a Issei totalmente curado. Eso causo que soltara un suspiro de alivio mientras lo tomaba, levantándolo en su espalda.

Frunció el ceño recordando lo que paso hace poco.

Tendría que hablar con Rias. Eso era seguro.

Pero ahora lo importante era llevar a Issei a su casa, con una buena excusa para decir que estaba inconsciente.

" _A ver….."_ \- Naruto comenzó a caminar con Issei en su espalda, ya teniendo un plan- _"Donde venden alcohol"_

 **Nota del Autor:**

Gracias por leer esto. No sé muy bien cómo me quedo. Espero que les haya gustado-

Todo será explicado en el siguiente capítulo. Como quedara el tema del harem, como será Akeno en su relación, como será Issei, y todas esas cosas.

Quiero decir que a partir de ahora, tal vez tarde más en subir capítulos.


	12. El pervertido

**Naruto, el legado del emperador celestial**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

" _Es fuerte_ "- pensó el dios del rayo griego- pensamientos

Es un mocoso- dijo el dios de los muertos Hades- hablar normal

Capítulo 12: El pervertido

En una casa de Kuoh, un joven estudiante se despertaba con dolor en todo el cuerpo.

Issei permanecía con los ojos cerrados mientras se frotaba la cabeza, para tratar de cesar el dolor. El joven sintió un olor muy extraño en el aire, y empezó a levantarse, y al poner los pies en el suelo, sintió algo raro.

Al abrir los ojos y mirar, entro en estado de shock por lo que vio.

En el suelo de su habitación, había botellas vacías. Esas botellas llenaban el suelo de su habitación. Todas eran diferentes marcas de Vodka, Tequila, Whisky, Cerveza, Vino, y otras más que Issei no pudo identificar.

El joven permanecía en estado de shock viendo eso, preguntándose qué pasó anoche en su cita con su novia, Yuuma, pero sintió que alguien le tocaba un costado de su cuerpo. Al voltear, vio un cuerpo en su cama, oculto por las sabanas. Issei no podía ver quien era, pero se sintió esperanzado al pensar algo.

Tal vez Yuuma pasó la noche con él. Issei sonrió de manera pervertida mientras unos hilos de sangre salían de su nariz. Issei trataba de recordar con fuerza y desesperación lo que hizo anoche con su novia, pero nada le llegaba a la cabeza.

El joven lentamente movió su mano para retirar las sabanas, esperando ver la forma desnuda de su novia, pero al hacerlo, entro en shock.

Su amigo, su Aniki, el sensei Uzumaki Naruto estaba durmiendo solamente en boxers y de manera inversa en la cama, acurrucado con una botella vacía de Vodka en sus manos, abrazándola de manera protectora.

Issei comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca, asustado y confundido.

Ahhh….- Issei soltó un susurro en forma de grito, luego grito muy fuerte. Seguramente sus padres lo habrían escuchado-¡AAAAHHHH!

¡AAAAHHHHH!- Naruto se levantó inmediatamente, gritando con Issei, y lo golpeo con su brazo derecho el rostro de Issei, mientras que con el otro, seguía abrazando protectoramente su botella-¿…..No te enseñaron a no gritar cuando alguien duerme?

El golpe que recibió Issei provoco que cayera al suelo de su habitación, y sintiera mucho dolor por caer sobre el duro suelo, acompañado de unas botellas de vidrio.

¡Qué diablos haces aquí Aniki!- grito mientras se levantaba y señalaba con su dedo a Naruto, que se estaba frotando un ojo-¡Tú y yo, no…Tu y yo….!

Issei comenzó a pensar en algo, y sintió miedo al descubrir la terrible verdad. Su Aniki estaba dormido en su cama, solo usando un bóxer, alcohol por todas partes, no recordaba nada de lo que pasó la noche anterior, y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

….Eres gay…..- dijo Issei con incredulidad, causando que Naruto se ahogue con su propia saliva, y una vena se remarcara en su frente-….Yo soy…gay…

¡Idiota!- grito Naruto mientras se levantaba y golpeaba la cabeza de Issei, muy fuerte- Tonto ignorante. Sabes con cuantas mujeres he estado. El único gay aquí, eres tú por pensar esas cosas.

¡Qué haces aquí!- Issei grito con ira mientras se frotaba la cabeza- ¡Y porque estas…

Issei no pudo continuar de hablar cuando su madre abrió la puerta, causando que se congele en el suelo.

Issei, no deberías gritar tanto.- lo reprendió su madre mientras entraba con una sonrisa. Luego miro al joven rubio con una sonrisa- Ohayō, Naruto-kun, espero que hayas dormido bien.

Gracias, **Hyoudou-Kaa-san** ("Mama Hyoudou").- Issei miraba incrédulo la charla de su madre con su amigo-¿El desayuno esta hecho?- pregunto con ansia, y sonrió feliz cuando la mujer asistió con la cabeza-¡Vamos Issei, hay que comer!- el profesor rubio comenzó a vestirse con su uniforme de profesor, pero miro a Issei con curiosidad cuando noto que el joven pervertido continuaba mirándolo incrédulo- Oye, vístete, anoche no pasó nada malo. No es como si una novia que nunca tuviste te haya matado.

Luego de decir eso, el joven Naruto salió de la habitación, dejando atrás a Issei que se sentía muy confundido.

Poco tiempo después, Issei salió de su habitación con su uniforme de la academia, que consistía en el típico uniforme masculino, solo que con su camisa abierta, mostrando una camiseta roja. Caminando por su casa, Issei abrió los ojos al ver como su madre y padre estaban comiendo el desayuno con su Aniki, todos riendo tranquilamente, ignorando como el joven pervertido los miraba con incredulidad.

Issei.- dijo el padre del joven- Ven a comer, Naruto nos estaba contando lo que hicieron anoche.

No deberías beber a tan temprana edad.- su madre le enviaba una mirada severa- Tienes suerte de que Naruto-kun estuvo contigo para ayudarte.

¿Ah?- Issei miro confundido a sus padres por decir eso-¿Qué quieren decir?

Estos mocosos que no saben cómo beber alcohol.- dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza con diversión, sonriendo con el padre de Issei. El joven profesor se levantó de su asiento para arrastrar a Issei y sentarlo en la mesa- No recuerdas que te encontré borracho en una fuente.- Issei miro incrédulo a Naruto por decir eso- Si no fuera por mí, te abrías ahogado cuando te caíste al agua.- dijo Naruto dramáticamente mientras colocaba una mano en su corazón. Pero luego termino su pose dramática para ver a Issei con una gran sonrisa- Soy un héroe, no.

Issei miraba con pura incredulidad a Naruto por decir eso, pero se volteo al sentir unos ojos perforándole la cabeza. Su madre le estaba enviando una mirada severa, y enojada. Su padre solo sonreía.

No se moleste, Hyoudou-Kaa-san.- dijo Naruto pasando una mano sobre los hombros de Issei- Luego de eso, ambos recorrimos Kuoh, riendo y comprando muchas cosas en el proceso.

Y cuantas cosas.- dijo el padre de Issei con diversión-¿De dónde sacas tanto dinero para comprar esa cantidad de alcohol con el sueldo de un profesor?

De muchos lugares, **Hyoudou-Tou-san** ("Papa Hyoudou")- respondió sonriendo ampliamente-.

Puedes venir cuando quieras Naruto-kun.- dijo su madre sonriendo, haciendo que Issei abriera los ojos con asombro- Siempre serás bienvenido en nuestra casa.

Si, Naruto.- el señor Hyoudou sonrió mientras miraba al joven- Siempre te estaremos agradecidos por cuidar de nuestro hijo.

El joven sonrió junto a los padres de Issei mientras continuaba comiendo. Issei no comió nada mientras miraba a sus padres y amigo.

Al terminar el desayuno, los integrantes de la academia salieron de la residencia Hyoudou, con destino a la academia, caminaron por un tiempo, pero Issei continuaba con la mirada perdida, causando que Naruto suspirara con exasperación.

Si tienes dudas, te diré que todo lo que paso anoche si paso.- eso causo que Issei mirara incrédulo a Naruto- En este mucho, hay muchas cosas sobrenaturales, lo que viste anoche, Yuuma, no era una mujer humana, era un ángel caído.

Issei trataba de procesar lo que escucho, permaneciendo en silencio por unos momentos.

Te pidió que fueran novios para poder estar cerca de ti.- Naruto dijo con una mirada más suave dirigida a Issei- Sé que tienes muchas dudas, y quieres respuestas, te serán respondías dentro de poco.

Poco tiempo después, ambos llegaron a la academia Kuoh. Muchos de los alumnos, más bien alumnas, miraban con incredulidad como uno de los pervertidos más grandes de la academia caminaba tranquilamente con su profesor favorito.

Naruto acompaño a su amigo al salón donde tenía clases, y al llegar, coloco una mano en su hombro.

Al terminar la clase, alguien vendrá por ti, te llevara al club de investigación de lo oculto.- Issei miro incrédulo a Naruto por decir eso. Ese club era el más popular de la escuela por sus integrantes- Ellos están metidos en lo sobrenatural, yo también.- luego de decir eso, Naruto soltó el hombro de Issei y comenzó a caminar en una dirección desconocida- Ten paciencia, Issei.

Naruto comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la academia, con destino a ver a su amiga.

Naruto permaneció caminando por los pasillos de la academia, siendo saludado y observado por las niñas y profesoras, pero eso era algo que no prestaba atención, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Trataba de pensar como hablaría con Rias.

En el club de investigación de lo oculto, Rias estaba en un estado similar. Ella se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, esperando la inevitable charla que recibiría de Naruto.

El folleto que su familiar le dio a Issei no había respondido. En un principio, pensó que los ángeles caídos no trataron de matar a Issei, y querían reclutarlo, pero la ángel caído que estaba detrás de Issei había huido, presa del miedo por lo que le mostro su familiar.

Eso solo significaba que algo estaba con Issei esa noche, lo suficientemente fuerte para inspirar mucho miedo.

El único que tenía esas características y conocía a Issei era Naruto.

Por lo tanto, Naruto se encontró con Iseei esa noche, y lo rescato de ser asesinado.

Su familiar reconoció a Naruto de una multitud mientras repartía folletos, lo que significa que el semidiós estuvo espiando a Issei esa noche.

La joven mujer continúo perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que la puerta de la sala fue abierta. El culpable de abrirla fue Naruto que entraba con una mirada tranquila en sus ojos.

El semidiós camino tranquilamente, y se sentó en el borde del escritorio de Rias.

Hola Rias….- la saludo, solo que sin su habitual sonrisa encantadora. Eso causo que Rias se sintiera algo deprimida por dentro, porque que Naruto estaba algo enojado con ella- Se lo que hiciste con Hyoudou Issei.

….Y que con eso….- pregunto con una voz tranquila y mirando al vacío, sin atreverse a mirar a Naruto- No vas a decirme nada.

¿Por qué?- pregunto Naruto, bajándose del asiento, y caminando para pararse al lado de la silla de Rias, luego se arrodillo y tomo sus manos, ignorando como Rias se estremeció un poco ante eso-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Rias continuo mirando al vacío, pero sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

….Quería un peón fuerte….- Rias se reprendió por dentro por casi tartamudear- Que tiene eso de malo….

No tiene nada de malo…Pero así no eres tu.- una pequeña lagrima bajo de los ojos de Rias, pero fue limpiada inmediatamente por Naruto- Rias es fuerte, orgullosa, amable, pero severa cuando debe serlo, aunque eso no le guste…..- Rias comenzó a lagrimar un poco, y Naruto se levantó para tomar sus mejillas, y obligarla a verlo- Lo que hiciste fue algo que la Rias que yo quiero no haría.

Rias soltó un sollozo, luego rompió en un pequeño llanto, provocando que Naruto la abrazara, y la dejara llorar en su hombro.

Pocos segundos después, los dos seres sobrenaturales ya estaban en otra posición.

Naruto se encontraba sentado en la silla, con Rias sentada sobre su regazo. La mujer pelirroja se encontraba con la cabeza escondida en el hueco del cuello de Naruto, llorando levemente, mientras que el semidiós acariciaba su cabello, y susurraba palabras de afecto.

Rias, por favor…..- Naruto apretó un poco su abrazo, y luego movió su cabeza para ver el rostro de Rias- Dime que sucede.

Riser….- con solo decir esa palabra, Naruto sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Rias- Él quiere adelantar la fecha.

Eso provoco mucho enojo en Naruto. Desde que llego a la academia Kuoh, Naruto estuvo al tanto de los movimientos del fénix, su poder, y Ranting Game. Lo que vio no le gusto. No era que el fénix fuera poderoso. Todo lo contrario. Podría decirse que ambos se parecían por tener una herencia especial, y ser poderosos por la sangre que corría por sus venas, pero Riser se convirtió en un arrogante y egocéntrico por nacer en el clan Phenex. Sin entrenarse o preocuparse en volverse más fuerte, creyendo que era invencible e inmortal. La inmortalidad era algo que Riser no poseía, porque Naruto estaba seguro que podría matarlo. Pero al hacerlo, provocaría que los diablos se enojaran por matar a uno de sangre pura, y eso provocaría una guerra en contra del Shintō, y en esa guerra, se meterían las fracciones de los ángeles caídos, luego los ángeles, y poco tiempo después, todas las fracciones que tenían rencor entre sí, se meterían a esa guerra, y así se crearía una guerra a escala mundial.

Ese **Kuso-Tori** ("Maldito Pájaro").- Naruto susurro con enojo, sabiendo cuanto Rias sufría por culpa del fénix- Rias, ¿recuerdas lo que te prometí hace tiempo?

Rias se sonrojo un poco, y asistió con la cabeza.

" _Te prometo romper ese tonto matrimonio arreglado"_ ,- Naruto dijo con afecto la promesa que le hizo a Rias hace poco, causando que la mujer se sonrojara un poco- Ese es mi único objetivo, y lo cumpliré con mi vida. No me importa que los demonios me odien por eso.

Puede que a Naruto no le gustara la guerra, y estaba en contra de ella. Pero eso no provocaba que dudara en matar al fénix si lo hacía enojar de sobremanera. Rias era una de sus mejores amigas, y puede que sienta algo por ella, por esa razón, no le importaba luchar en una guerra, y matar a cientos o miles de personas si eso significaba ver su sonrisa cuando volviera a verla.

Rias volvió a abrazar al semidiós y esconder el rostro en su cuello, Naruto correspondió a su abrazo, y reposo su cabeza en el cabello de Rias, disfrutando del bello aroma que desprendía Rias.

Ambos seres permanecieron en esa posición por mucho tiempo, disfrutando de la compañía y calidez mutua, pero la puerta de la sala se abrió, causando que ambos miraran rápidamente la puerta.

Akeno fue la culpable de abrir la puerta. Ella entro a la sala, sonriendo dulcemente como de costumbre.

Ara Ara.- dijo sonriendo mientras colocaba una mano en su mejilla- Interrumpo algo.

Akeno, esto…..- Naruto estaba mirando un poco nervioso a la mujer, mientras trataba de salir de su comprometedora situación, pero Rias apretó mucho su agarre, haciéndole imposible salir- Esto no es lo que parece.

…..- Akeno los miraba con una sonrisa, para luego cambiar a una expresión confundida e inocente-¿Entonces no estas consolando a Rias por su problema con el fénix?

Bueno,- Naruto rio un poco nervioso- si es lo que parece.

Podrías estar haciendo eso, o….- Akeno sonrió, una sonrisa que Naruto conocía demasiado bien- Rias y tu estaban a punto de compartir un momento de amor no correspondido.

Naruto se sonrojo un poco, y estaba a punto de hablar cuando Akeno le gano.

Aunque, eso no podría pasar…..- Akeno sonrió mientras miraba a Rias, causando que la pelirroja frunciera el ceño- Después de todo, Naruto-kun es mío.

Rias gruño enojada por las palabras de Akeno, y se levantó de su posición, para caminar hacia su reina. Al llegar, ambas se miraron con rivalidad.

Naruto lentamente comenzó a levantarse, con planes de escapar de la habitación sin ser visto, porque sabía lo que estaba por venir. Mirando por la ventana, vio a un pájaro en un árbol, por lo que activo su Rinnegan, y uso una de sus habilidades, el **Amenotejikara** ("Poder de Mano Celestial").

Rias y Akeno comenzaron una discusión. Una donde presumían sus logros.

Rias alardeaba que dormía con Naruto en la misma cama, desnuda. Pero Akeno contratacaba rápidamente mencionando que ella también lo hacía, pero que además se bañaban juntos.

La discusión comenzó a llegar a nuevos límites, uno donde ambas supieron cómo resolverla rápidamente.

Naruto-kun./Naruto-kun.- ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras se volteaban mirándose con rayos saliendo de sus ojos- ¿Cuáles pechos te gustan más?/¿Cuáles pechos te gustan más?

Las dos mujeres continuaron viéndose, pero luego de unos segundos de no escuchar respuesta, ambas voltearon para mirar que hacia el semidiós. Lo que encontraron lo les gusto.

Un pájaro estaba en el escritorio de Rias, y Naruto no estaba por ninguna parte.

…- Rias miraba el pájaro con irritación. Akeno compartía sus sentimientos y su mirada- Cobarde./Cobarde.

Las dos mujeres volvieron a mirarse por decir exactamente las mismas palabras. Rayos chocaban desde sus ojos. Las manos de Rias ganaron un aura carmesí, y en las de Akeno, chispas comenzaron a resplandecer.

A una distancia segura de la casi zona de guerra, Naruto soltaba un suspiro de alivio. En estos momentos, Naruto podría agradecerle hasta su padre por tener estos ojos.

Amenotejikara era una habilidad que consiguió al momento de despertar su Rinnegan. Le daba la capacidad de cambiar su posición, la de otros u objetos a un rango determinado de su posición original. El rango puede ser aumentado si se intercambia con un ente u objeto. La velocidad de esta técnica era comparable a la teletransportacion instantánea, más si la realizaba intercambiándose con algo. En un principio, solo podía realizar la técnica unas veces sin agotarse y tenía que hacerlo intercambiándose con algo. Pero ahora Naruto había aprendido a utilizarla para teletransportarse sin intercambiarse, y podía realizarla durante mucho tiempo sin agotarse, igualmente, era capaz de intercambiar posiciones sin la necesidad de fijarlas con su ojo. Otra característica importante de esta técnica era que no sólo cambia la posición, sino que también puede transferir el impulso y la dirección del objeto con el cual cambia.

Su nombre, Amenotejikara, provenía de Ame-no-tajikarao, un dios que era amigo de la familia. Uno que ayudo en la salida de su tía en la cueva donde se encerró.

Naruto empezó a caminar pero escucho unas risitas en su cabeza.

Leo se encontraba acostado en la rama de un árbol, riendo mientras lo señalaba.

¿Aniki, porque huyes de Akeno-Nee-sama y Rias-Nee-sama?- pregunto entre risas mientras bajaba del árbol- Si yo fuera tú, no me separaría de sus brazos.

Desde que llegaron a Japón, Leo comenzó a aprender japonés y hablarlo, y de buena manera, solo que a veces se notaba un pequeño acento de su país de origen. El niño comenzó a llamar a Naruto "Aniki" y llamando a Bianca "Onee-chan". Pero exageraba con los apodos y nombres japoneses, llamando a todas las personas que conocía con ellos.

A Leo le encantaba Japón, por su cultura y curioso idioma, por lo que no podía resistir hablar en japonés cada vez que podía.

N-No lo entenderías.- respondió Naruto algo nervioso y con un escalofrió, causando que Leo riera- Que haces aquí, no deberías estar en clase.

Necesito tu ayuda.- Leo abandono su personalidad bulliciosa para mirar a su figura de hermano mayor con una expresión muy seria, causando que Naruto ampliara un poco los ojos. Solo había visto a Leo con esa expresión en pocas ocasiones, y en esas ocasiones, un cierto grupo de personas no salían intactos- Ellos están juntos e indefensos.

Naruto sonrió con maldad pura, y su sonrisa fue compartida por su hermanito.

Jejeje….- Naruto sonrió un poco y comenzó a reír levemente- Jajaja…JAJAJAJA.

JAJAJAJA- Leo también comenzó a reír maniáticamente, y avanzo para pasar un brazo por lo hombros de su hermano, y ambos empezaron a caminar en una dirección en específico, mientras reían como psicópatas. Cuando ambos terminaron de reír, Leo miro a Naruto con una sonrisa- Este es el plan….

 **En la academia**

En uno de los pasillos de la prestigiosa academia de Kuoh, el consejo estudiantil iba caminando un poco cautelosos, lo único extraño era que su líder y Reina no estaban con ellos.

Todos los miembros del consejo estaban en una misión importante, y los estaba acompañando el miembro más nuevo de la nobleza de su rey, Genshirou Saji.

En nuevo no sabía porque todos estaban tan alerta. Viendo las esquinas y techos de los pasillos. Lo único que le dijeron era que debían encontrar a alguien en específico, un estudiante.

El joven permaneció caminando hasta que vio algo extraño.

En una de las puertas que llevaba a otra área de la academia, un cubo estaba tirado en medio del camino. Eso causo que Saji se sintiera confundido, preguntándose si el conserje se habría olvidado de eso. Pero se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba para recogerlo. Y al tomar el cubo en sus manos, todo se fue al demonio.

Sobre el pobre iluso, una pila de sustancia pegajosa se derramo y escurrió por todo su cuerpo. Luego llegaron las plumas, un montón de plumas.

Las otras mujeres miembros del consejo se tensaron ante eso, y esperaron lo que fuera, pero lo único que recibieron fue unas explosiones de humo verde, una que también impacto a Saji. Ese humo se extendió por todo el pasillo, y cubrió cada área, asiéndoles imposible ver a los miembros del consejo.

Al consejo estudiantil le dieron nauseas al olfatear. Ese era uno de los peores olores que habían olido en su vida. Todo ese nauseabundo olor les imposibilitaba el movimiento.

Luego llegaron las bombas de pintura.

En un área cercana, dos jóvenes se estaban riendo con mucha fuerza. Ambos recargados en el otro para no caerse.

Leo no pudo evitarlo. Amaba las bromas por culpa de su padre, y lo mejor de todo era que su hermano siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo en todas sus bromas.

Ambos continuaron riéndose, hasta que vieron como Saji, cubierto de plumas y con pintura blanca y azul cubriendo todo su cuerpo, salía algo desorientado.

El joven se encontraba mareado, tratando de ver a su alrededor y suprimir sus ganas de vomitar, cuando difícilmente, vio a dos figuras frente a sus ojos. Por lo que veía, eran el famoso profesor Uzumaki Naruto, y su hermano menor, Leo Castellan.

Ambos hermanos se encontraban en una posición nada sospechosa. Una de las razones era porque Saji no podía ver casi nada, y la otra era porque ambos estaban con una revista en sus manos, leyendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

U-Uzumaki-sensei.- grito Saji con dificultad, causando que Naruto se acercara y lo viera con una expresión de falsa preocupación, Leo compartió sus movimientos- Usted…

Saji de pronto vómito, causando que ambos hermanos casi rompieran su fachada de inocentes porque sus labios se movían un poco, señal de que por dentro ambos estaban llorando de la risa.

¿Qué le sucede, **Shōnen** ("Joven")?- le pregunto con una voz demasiado amable y preocupada, su rostro presentando esos signos-¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?

Si.- Leo hablo con preocupación en su rostro y voz-¿Le sucede algo, **Nakama** ("Compañero")?

Saji se recompuso lentamente, y hablo con una voz débil y cansada.

Vieron…- A Naruto y Leo se les agrieto su máscara de gente preocupada cuando vieron como a Saji se le empezaba a poner el rostro verde- ¿Vieron algo sospechoso?

Sí, he visto algo muy sospechoso, Shōnen.- respondió Naruto mientras señalaba hacia su derecha- Dos hombres, ambos orientales, con el uniforme de Kouh, ellos llevaban pintura en sus zapatos. Ellos deben ser los culpables de tal atroz crimen.

Si, los he visto.- Leo comenzó a hablar con pasión en su voz- Creo que son Motohama y Matsuda.- unas lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos mientras abrazaba a su hermano, y Naruto lo atrapo para evitar que se cayera- Debe atraparlos Genshirou-kun, solo usted puede imponer orden en nuestra bella academia.

Saji se sintió inspirado por las palabras de su compañero de academia, y comenzó a caminar con una mirada decidida y determinada en la dirección que le señalo su sensei, con el objetivo de atrapar a Motohama y Matsuda.

Los dos semidioses permanecieron en sus posiciones, hasta que Saji se alejó, luego ambos rompieron en risa y un poco de llanto. Leo incluso se cayó mientras sostenía sus costados por el dolor.

Las bromas al consejo estudiantil eran una rutina que ambos compartían desde que Leo entro a la academia. Fue gracias a Naruto que los del consejo no habían atrapado a Leo, pero también ayudaba a su hermano a provocarlas.

Ahh.- Naruto soltó un suspiro de satisfacción mientras se recomponía de su ataque de risa- Eso fue lo mejor….

Si…..- Leo comenzó a levantarse mientras soltaba pequeñas risitas- Hay que hacer esto más seguido.

Ya termino su clase.- dijo Naruto mientras sonreía- Vamos a buscar a Issei.

¿Issei?- pregunto con duda, pero abrió los ojos comprendiendo a lo que se refería- Vamos a buscarlo.

El profesor y su alumno comenzaron a dirigirse al salón donde Issei estaba, y durante su camino, ambos fueron presa de las miradas de todas las estudiantes.

La combinación de ellos dos causaba que todas ellas soñaran despiertas con fantasías. Unas fantasías nada bonitas en opinión de Naruto. Aun recordaba cuando una vez escucho una historia Yaoi de él, Leo y Kiba. Eso sirvió para que escalofríos se propagaran por su columna.

Al llegar fuera de la sala, vieron a Kiba esperándolos con su clásica sonrisa amable.

¡Yuuto!- Leo lo saludo con entusiasmo- **Ne, Ne** ("Oye, Oye") escuchaste lo que hicimos con el consejo estudiantil.

Si….- respondió con una risita nerviosa- Creo que esta vez te pasaste Leo-kun. Lo mismo va para usted, Naruto-sensei.

Naruto rio entre dientes mientras miraba como Leo y Kiba entraban al salón. Luego de escuchar unos cuantos gritos de felicidad, luego de ira y asombro, seguramente de sus admiradoras, Naruto vio como los dos jóvenes salían con Issei.

Iseei.- Naruto saludo al niño con una sonrisa- Ven con nosotros.

El joven pervertido asistió, algo confundido por todo lo que pasaba. Durante todo el día, descubrió que nadie podía recordar a Yuuma. Incluso sus amigos, Motohama y Matsuda, no la recordaban, a pesar de que se las había presentado.

Luego de eso, todos se dirigieron al club de investigación de lo oculto. Durante el camino, Naruto descubrió que las miradas que las estudiantes les dirigían eran diferentes. Tambien escucho muchos gritos desesperados de muchas de sus estudiantes.

¡Naruto-sensei, aléjese del pervertido! ¡Él podría pegarle su perversión!

¡Kiba-kun! ¡Leo-kun! ¡Huyan de Issei! ¡Él es un pervertido!

Issei escuchaba los gritos de todas sin saber que pensar, pero sintió como Naruto le colocaba una mano en su hombro, y noto como Leo y Kiba le sonreían amablemente.

Después de caminar por un tiempo, llegaron al club. Y al entrar a la sala principal, Issei vio a las alumnas más populares de la academia.

El joven pervertido babeo un poco cuando vio a Himejima Akeno. Mucha sangre comenzaba a salir de su nariz cuando vio como la joven mujer se acercaba.

Mocoso.- dijo Naruto golpeando su nuca- Mas respeto a las mujeres.- luego suspiro decepcionado- Creí que Hyoudou-Kaa-san y yo te enseñamos mejor.

Issei miro con enojo al profesor, y cuando estaba por gritarle, noto como la mascota de Kuoh estaba en uno de los sillones, pero su "asiento" era lo que más impresionaba a Issei.

Karna Sooraj tenía la reputación la reputación de ser un profesor frio, uno que no cambiaba su expresión sin emociones por nada que le pusieras en frente. Nunca en su corta vida espero verlo con una mirada algo cansada y con Toujou Koneko sentada en su regazo, comiendo dulces mientras Karna acariciaba su cabeza.

Naruto sonrió mientras miraba esa escena, pero al mirar a Koneko, sonrió con nostalgia, recordando a su amiga, Kuroka.

Naruto recordaba con cariño y nostalgia los momentos en que Kuroka estaba con él. Las veces que Kuroka lo visito, nunca lo anunciaba, solo aparecía de repente, sonriendo mientras trataba de seducirlo. Mientras miraba a Koneko, recordaba las características de Kuroka. Mientras que Kuroka era todo lo contrario a su hermana pequeña, siendo bulliciosa, juguetona, muy alegre y despreocupada, las dos compartían una característica. Ambas sabían cómo disfrutar un momento de silencio y saborear la sensación de estar con alguien a quien querían. Aun recordaba las veces que ambos estaban en el bosque, disfrutando el silencio mientras que Kuroka estaba acostada con la cabeza en su regazo, disfrutando la sensación de que el "futuro padre de sus hijos" acariciara su cabello, ronroneando de placer.

Karna pensaba cosas muy diferentes que Naruto. Mientras que los pensamientos de Naruto se dirigían a la nostalgia y el cariño, los de Karna se dirigían más hacia la irritación.

Desde el primer momento que se anunció como profesor de historia en la academia de Kuoh, y entro al club de investigación de lo oculto, que Koneko se sentara en su regazo y lo obligara a acariciarla se había convertido en algo muy común. Karna recordaba vívidamente el primer día en que estuvo frente a su clase, diciendo su nombre y apellido.

 **Flash Back**

Karna permanecía con su rostro sin emociones mientras caminaba en dirección a lo que sería su salón de clases. Cuando Naruto prácticamente lo obligo a convertirse en profesor, Karna permaneció algo enojado, pero por dentro estaba algo entusiasmado ante la perspectiva de enseñar.

Fue muy divertido ver como Naruto hipnotizaba al director con sus ojos, diciéndole que desde ahora, Karna Sooraj sería un profesor en la academia. Mientras que Suria no tenía un apellido, Karna decidió usar Sooraj como uno, en honor a su padre, ya que esa palabra significaba "Sol" en Hindi.

Karna permaneció caminando, por lo que sabía, ahora mismo estaría enseñando en una sección primaria, con alumnos menores a la Gremory. Seguramente los niños tendrían 13 años. Pero también enseñaría a otras secciones de alumnos, seguramente la Gremory estaría entre ellos.

Al entrar, escucho los gritos de muchos mocosos. Eso causo que suspirara, sabiendo cómo serían sus días desde ahora.

El semidiós llego a su escritorio, dejo su bolso, y volteo de brazos cruzados para ver a lo que sería su clase con una expresión seria y sin emociones. Pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran un poco al reconocer a una alumna en específico.

Koneko se encontraba entre sus alumnos, y compartía su expresión con Karna, ya que sus ojos estaban algo abiertos mientras lo miraba.

Karna rápidamente ignoro los pensamientos de nervios y muy poca, leve alegría de ver a la niña.

Escúchenme todos atentamente.- Karna hablaba con voz seria y severa, obteniendo toda la atención de los mocosos- Yo seré su sensei a partir de ahora. Mi nombre es Karna Sooraj. Refiéranse a mí con respeto, y yo les daré la misma cortesía.

Luego de eso, Karna comenzó a enseñar a su clase historia. Fue muy útil que su madre y padre le hayan enseñado muchos tipos de cosas, historia entre ellas.

Karna permaneció enseñando, tratando de ignorar los ojos de Koneko.

Después de un tiempo, horas para Karna, la hora de salida de los niños llego, y ellos comenzaron a salir.

Cuando todos los niños se retiraron, Karna se levantó, y estaba por tomar su bolso y seguir su ejemplo, cuando noto que alguien aun permanencia en su asiento.

Koneko no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que la hora de salida llego. La pequeña niña permanencia en su asiento, jugando con uno de sus lápices.

¿Qué haces?- pregunto con duda Karna, provocando que el lápiz con que jugaba Koneko se cayera- La hora de salida llego. Puedes irte.

La niña permaneció en silencio, debatiendo en su mente de que hablar.

Yo…. Yo….- las palabras de Koneko eran suaves y casi inaudibles-¿Por qué estás aquí, Karna-san?

No estoy aquí por voluntad propia.- sin el conocimiento de Karna, esas palabras provocaron que Koneko sintiera tristeza- Naruto me obligo a enseñar en esta academia.

Naruto-san…..- susurro, pensando en que probablemente lo vería recorriendo Kuoh- Puedo preguntarte algo.

Si quieres hablar, puedes hacerlo después.- Karna quería salir rápidamente de la habitación. Durante toda la clase, sus emociones batallaron. Felicidad contra la apatía. Excitación contra la indiferencia. Eso no le gustaba. Quería irse y olvidarse de todo eso. Por esa razón, Karna se dio la vuelta y se dirigía hacia la puerta, con la esperanza de salir rápidamente, pero no conto con que Koneko lo abrazara por la espalda-…. ¿Porque haces esto?...- Karna pregunto con duda y algo de desesperación en sus palabras. Karna recordaba plácidamente cada una de las situaciones en las que estuvieron juntos en el castillo Gremory. Claramente, Koneko presentaba signos de sentir amor hacia él. No había hecho nada para que eso pasara. Lo único que hizo fue permanecer estoico mientras cumplía con indiferencia los deseos de la niña. No había hecho nada para merecer los sentimientos de Koneko-¿Por qué yo de todas las personas?

Koneko permaneció en silencio, abrazando fuertemente a Karna mientras escondía su rostro en la espalda del semidiós.

…No hay razón de esto….- respondió Koneko en un susurro-….Solamente es lo que quiero…..

Karna apretó los dientes mientras su cabello oscureció sus ojos.

¿Que no lo entiendes?- pregunto Karna sin emociones- Lo que sientes, nunca podrá pasar.- Karna volvió a levantar su mirada mientras sus ojos volvían a ser estoicos- Ambos somos diferentes. Tú eres un demonio. Yo soy un semidiós, sirvo al panteón Hinduista.- Karna se liberó del abrazo y camino unos pasos, luego se dio la vuelta, para mirar los ojos de Koneko. Esos ojos avellana sin emociones. Que lo miraban con tristeza…..Con amor- Esos tontos sueños de amor…. Eso que sientes… Nunca pasara….

No me importa….- respondió mientras lentamente volvía a acercarse al semidiós- Como lo dije antes, tú y yo somos iguales. Por eso se lo que sientes.- la niña miro los ojos de Karna- Sé que piensas que no hiciste nada para que yo sintiera esto. Pero te equivocas.- la niña volvió a abrazar a Karna, colocando su cabeza en su abdomen, como el primer día en que se conocieron- Tu hiciste todo y mucho más.

Karna apretaba fuertemente los dientes, ignorando la sensación cálida que le quemaba el pecho. Ignorando la humedad en sus ojos. Tratando con toda sus fuerzas no moverse, e ignorar lo que estaba pasando. Pero no pudo.

….Hn.- Karna sonrió débilmente mientras que con una mano acariciaba la cabeza de Koneko, luego, susurro unas palabras mientras correspondía su abrazo- Niña extraña….

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Desde ese día, las cosas fueron extrañas con Koneko.

Karna trataba de permanecer con su fachada de indiferencia hacia Koneko. Pero por dentro, sabía que disfrutaba cada momento que pasaba con ella. Sin importar cuanto digiera que le molestaba que Koneko lo obligara a acariciarla. Sin importa cuántas veces Koneko lo haya obligado a estar con ella. Sin importar cuantas veces digiera que le irritaba estar con Koneko. Era una triste mentira. Una que Koneko conocía.

Karna permaneció en su postura, ignorando a los recién llegados.

Hola, Naruto-kun.- Akeno saludo al semidiós con una sonrisa, pero Naruto podía ver un poco de enojo en sus ojos- Porque te fuiste tan de repente.- Akeno coloco sus manos en sus mejillas, y hablo de manera dramática- Puede ser que tengas una amante que no conozcamos.

Naruto sintió que una gota se escurría por su nuca. Esa afirmación no estaba del todo equivocada. Porque Rias y Akeno no sabían nada de su estado de tener dos novias oficiales.

¿Akeno, podrías preparar té?- Naruto se acercó a Akeno, tomo suavemente su barbilla con su mano y le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla, causando que la joven mujer se sonrojara ante la ternura de su tacto y beso- Por favor.

Hai,- contesto con alegría y una sonrisa amorosa, causando que Naruto sonriera de la misma manera- Anata.

La sonrisa de Naruto tembló un poco mientras observaba como Akeno se retiraba balanceando sus caderas. Era una suerte que Rias no estuviera aquí. A ella no le gustaba que Akeno lo llamaba de esa forma.

Issei miro con incredulidad la interacción de su Aniki con Himejima Akeno, pero escucho una risita a su lado.

Sera mejor que te acostumbres.- dijo Leo mientras reia y se sentaba en uno de los sillones- Eso será algo que se repetirá muchas veces. Con Rias-Nee-sama será lo mismo.

Issei continúo mirando incrédulo a Leo, pero escucho un sonido que conocía muy bien. El sonido de una ducha.

Issei miro a una parte de la sala, e inmediatamente sangre salió de su nariz al ver como Rias Gremory se estaba duchando. Issei continúo viendo eso, pero de repente recibió otro golpe en su nuca, solo que más fuerte, provocando que se arrodillara en el suelo, sosteniendo su nuca mientras chillaba de dolor.

Que te he dicho sobre mirar a las mujeres de esa forma Issei.- Naruto negaba con la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia uno de los sillones para sentarse- No tienes remedio.

Issei miro con enojo a Naruto por hacer eso.

¡Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo!- grito Issei indignado- ¡Solo estaba viendo el precioso Oppai de Gremory-senpai!

Naruto sudo un poco ante esas palabras, aunque admitía que se sentía un poco enojado porque issei miraba a Rias.

Eres un pervertido.- Koneko compartía su enojo, diciendo esas palabras en un tono frio y sin emociones mientras continuaba comiendo su dulce-Deberías morir.

Issei miro incrédulo a Koneko por decir esas palabras, Naruto sonrió un poco mientras que Karna sonreía en su mente.

Pocos segundos después, Rias salio de su ducha, y para decepción y tristeza de Issei, ella estaba completamente vestida.

Tú debes ser Issei Hyoudou.- dijo Rias mientras se inclinaba un poco- Soy Rias Gremory, presidenta del club.

Issei en ningún momento despego sus ojos de los grandes senos de Rias, causando que a Naruto le temblara una ceja.

Rias sonrió al ver el enojo en Naruto.

Luego de eso, Akeno llego con una gran bandeja de té y galletas. Y Rias comenzó a explicarle al pervertido la realidad del mundo, las múltiples fracciones y seres sobrenaturales, lo que le sucedió la anterior noche, y sobre los Sacred Gear.

Issei observaba los pechos de Rias, pero gracias a Naruto que lo golpeaba cada dos segundos, Issei pudo entender un poco de lo que la pelirroja le dijo.

Al terminar su explicación, Rias empezó a contarle al joven pervertido sobre los diablos, y las noblezas. Explicándole sobre que obtenía si se convertía en un diablo y le servía a ella.

Pero hubo un problema en toda la explicación. Issei no entendió. Por lo que Naruto tuvo que simplificar la explicación.

¿Issei, recuerdas tu sueño?- pregunto Naruto, causando que Issei recordara su sueño de ser el rey del harem- Básicamente, podrías convertir tu nobleza en tu harem. Y los diablos tienen un harem.- Naruto decía con una sonrisa mirando como el pervertido lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y esperanzados, pero noto la mirada que le dirigía Rias- Rias, sabes que es la verdad. Tu padre no es tan inocente.

La mujer suspiro un poco mientras recordaba el harem de su padre que su madre administraba.

Pero Issei comenzó a hablar, diciendo que tendría que pensar mejor sus opciones, y la idea de convertirse en un demonio.

Luego de eso, Rias miro a Naruto con ojos serios, una mirada compartida por Akeno.

Leo reconocido esas miradas, porque abrió los ojos con mucho miedo al reconocerlas. La mirada de su hermana cuando estaba enojada. El niño lentamente tomo el brazo de Kiba, y luego, sigilosamente comenzó a salir de la habitación, acompañado de Kiba, Karna, Koneko, e Issei que era arrastrado por Leo, que tapaba fuertemente su boca para callar sus gritos. Pero Leo susurro unas palabras antes de salir mientras miraba con dolor a su hermano.

Lo siento, Aniki…..- susurraba con tristeza- Tu sacrificio será recordado….

Naruto estaba disfrutando su té con los ojos cerrados. Saboreando su delicioso sabor, pero escucho como una puerta se cerraba. Y al voltear su cabeza, noto que la habitación estaba completamente vacía. Naruto trago saliva mientras lentamente volteaba su rostro, para ver la expresión seria que llevaba grabado el rostro de Rias, y la sonrisa amorosa, pero sádica que Akeno tenía extendida por su rostro.

Naruto sentía puro miedo al ver eso. Pero recordó sus ojos, y soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras volteaba para mirar hacia una de las ventanas… Las ventanas estaban cerradas.

Eso causo que Naruto mirara con miedo y desesperación a su alrededor, buscando un escape de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Naruto-kun.- dijo Akeno con dulzura, causando que Naruto se estremeciera-¿Porque escapaste cuando estábamos hablando?

Queríamos preguntarte algo importante.- dijo Rias, abandonando su expresión seria para sonreír con tranquilidad, pero por dentro estaba un poco nerviosa- Cuales pechos te gustan más.- Rias comenzó a desprenderse de su camisa, mientras Akeno seguía su ejemplo. Eso causo que Naruto mirara impresionado a las dos- Los míos, o los de Akeno.

Naruto miraba con los ojos abiertos como Rias y Akeno se sacaban levemente su camisa, mostrando sus pechos, que estaban sujetados por lencería, negra para Akeno, y roja para Rias.

El semidiós sabía que no había escapatoria, y que lo siguiente que diría, provocaría un gran cambio en su relación con ellas. Por lo que hizo lo único que creyó conveniente.

Corrió hacia la puerta, y trato de abrirla, descubriendo que estaba cerrada. Trababa de forcejear la cerradura, pero escuchaba los pasos de sus amigas en su espalda, causando que se ponga nervioso mientras consideraba romper la puerta.

Cuando estaba a punto de romper la puerta, Rias y Akeno sujetaron sus hombros.

Naruto solo pudo gritar algo mientras era sujetado y arrastrado por sus dos amigas.

¡AYUDA!- gritaba al aire, causando que un joven semidiós hijo de Hermes sintiera arrepentimiento en la distancia-¡LEO!

A una distancia segura, por las calles de Kuoh, Leo sentía que su hermano mayor lo necesitaba. Pero trataba de ignorar ese sentimiento, sabiendo lo que le estaba pasando a su hermano.

El joven ladrón se encontraba con Issei, solo que sin Yuuto.

El príncipe de Kuoh aún tenía clases, y Leo no quería asistir a ellas. Puede que le gustaba la perspectiva de una vida normal, pero odiaba la escuela, como un adolecente normal. Leo tenía una pequeña amistad con Issei, puesto que el pervertido era una pequeña víctima de sus bromas. Además le agradaba el pervertido por ser tan audaz y proclamar que tendría un harem.

Al momento de salir del club, Leo le ofreció a Yuuto escaparse de la academia e ir a la ciudad. Pero el joven príncipe se negó diciendo que tenía que asistir a clases. En un principio, Leo planeaba ir solo por el pueblo, pero como vio que el joven pervertido estaba pensativo, decidió llevarlo al pueblo para despejar sus pensamientos.

Los estudiantes de la academia llevaban recorriendo el pueblo por un tiempo, y cuando Leo estaba a punto de sugerir dirigirse a comer por algún lugar, sintió un observador.

¿Issei, recuerdas lo que te dijo Rias-Nee-sama sobre los seres sobrenaturales?- pregunto Leo mientras metía una mano en uno de sus bolsillos- Aniki, Karna, y yo somos seres sobrenaturales también.- Issei miro impresionado como en una de las manos de Leo, una espada apareció. Esa espada fue entregada por su padre, y hecha por el dios herrero Hefesto. Era una simple espada griega, pero sus materiales eran lo importante. Oro Imperial y Bronce Celestial, ambos materiales muy poderosos del panteón griego- Por esa razón, no te metas en lo que está por pasar.

Issei miraba confundido a Leo, pero de repente un hombre apareció a unos metros de ellos.

¡Hola!- Leo lo saludo con una gran sonrisa mientras movía su espada, en señal de saludo-¿Que hace un proxeneta tan lejos del prostíbulo?

El hombre no se inmuto mientras unas alas negras salían de su espalda, y una espada hecha de luz azul se formaba en su mano. Leo suspiro decepcionado mientras caminaba unos pasos, para mantener a Issei en su espalda.

Mira, no tengo problemas contigo, y no me interesa quien eres, pero es seguro que no tienes buenas intenciones con Issei o conmigo.- Leo gano una expresión seria mientras movía su espada, señalando al ángel caído- Vete de aquí, y no vuelvas a acercarte a nosotros. Si no haces eso, me quedare con tu cabeza.

El ángel rio un poco mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección al semidiós, que no cambio su expresión seria mientras esperaba al ángel.

Cuando el ángel llego al semidiós, impacto su espada contra el niño, y midieron sus fuerzas, luego Leo dio un empujón, y luego una patada, causando que el ángel saliera despedido y chocara contra unos árboles. El ángel se levantaba lentamente, mirando con ira al niño, luego comenzó a volar, y crear lanzas de luz en sus manos.

El ángel creía que tendría la ventaja al tener alas y volar, pero fue sorprendido cuando de los zapatos del niño, unas alas salían.

Leo comenzó a volar, y luego se acercó rápidamente al ángel, golpeando las lanzas con su espada, rompiéndolas en el acto. El hombre vestido de proxeneta retrocedió mientras creaba una espada de luz, y comenzó una pelea aérea entre las estocadas del arma de Leo, y las espadas de luz, una pelea que Leo estaba ganando sin esforzarse.

Leo a aburrirse, y pateo fuertemente al ángel, causando que se estrellara contra el suelo de roca, creando un cráter.

El ángel caído se estaba levantando lentamente, y al levantarse, creo una lanza de luz. Comenzó a apuntar a Issei, causando que el joven pervertido mirara algo incrédulo y asustado. Luego la lanzo. Mientras la lanza viajaba rápidamente hacia Issei, el joven pervertido comenzó a recordar toda su vida. Sus padres, sus amigos Motohama y Matsuda. Su Aniki, Naruto. Pero no había nadie más. Esas eran las únicas personas que se preocupaban por él.

Cuando la lanza estaba a poca distancia del pecho de Issei, Leo apareció, y tomo la lanza con su mano, luego apretó su puño, y la partió en dos, causando que se desvaneciera en polvos azules.

Te dije que me quedaría con tu cabeza.- Leo dijo enojado mientras comenzaba a acercarse al ángel- Y aun así, atacas a Issei.

Leo seguía caminando lentamente en dirección al ángel, con intenciones de acabar con su vida, pero algo inesperado paso.

Rias apareció de repente, con Akeno a su lado.

Rias-Nee-sama, y Akeno-Nee-sama.- exclamo algo sorprendido-¿Qué hacen aquí?

Leo, no deberías acabar con ese ángel caído.- dijo Rias mientras se acercaba lentamente, siendo seguida por Akeno- Ángel Caído.- dijo Rias mirando al ángel- Este niño está bajo la protección del clan Gremory.

…..Deberías tener a tus mascotas con una correa.- dijo el ángel mientras comenzaba a volar- Tal vez lo mate la próxima vez que lo vea suelto.

Luego de eso, el ángel se retiró volando, con algo de dificultad por sus heridas. Leo chasqueo la lengua mientras se acercaba a Issei.

¿Oye, estas bien?- pregunto con duda mientras notaba como Issei lo miraba con asombro-¿Qué pasa?

¿Q-Que eres tú?- pregunto con duda- Eres muy fuerte. ¿Eres un demonio? ¿Un miembro de la nobleza de Gremory-senpai?

No, soy algo mucho mejor.- contesto sonriendo mientras su espada desaparecía- Soy un semidiós, hijo de Hermes, el dios griego de los ladrones. Por eso soy tan fuerte.

Issei comenzó a pensar en sus opciones. Dos personas ya intentaron matarlo. La mujer que fingió ser su novia. Y ese hombre.

Si eso seguía así, moriría dentro de poco. Y no podría completar su sueño de ser el rey del harem.

Ne, Ne, Rias-Nee-sama.- la pelirroja miro al joven con duda-¿Dónde está Aniki?

Akeno rio en su mano con sadismo y placer, causando que Leo sufriera un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda.

Leo sentía que lo que le paso a su hermano no fue nada bueno.

 **Unas horas después**

Issei se acababa de convertir en un demonio. Y las cosas no fueron como esperaba.

Lo único que hacía era repartir tontos folletos. Un trabajo muy aburrido.

Pero valía la pena si dentro de poco se convertía en el rey del harem.

Issei recordaba cómo se habían dirigido al club luego del ataque del angel caído. Al llegar se sintió un poco curioso por la razón de que Naruto estuviera acostado con cuerdas atando sus manos y sin su camisa en un sillón en posición fetal mientras temblaba levemente. Conocía al rubio, y para que este en un estado tan patético debió haberle pasado algo horrible. Como ser torturado por una sádica amante del bondage.

Leo lloro lágrimas de dolor cuando vio a su amado hermano en esa posición. Karna sonrío levemente mientras observaba a Naruto, feliz por su sufrimiento.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer esto. No estoy seguro si me salió bien.

Les pregunto qué opinan de la relación entre Karna y Koneko.

Anuncio una lista harem: Rossweisse, Tsukuyomi, Akeno, Rias, Bianca, Kuroka, Xenovia, y creo que ahí termina el harem. Siete integrantes me parece un número justo.

Que opinan de Leo. Necesita una pareja o algo.


	13. Avances

**Naruto, el legado del emperador celestial**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

" _Es fuerte_ "- pensó el dios del rayo griego- pensamientos

Es un mocoso- dijo el dios de los muertos Hades- hablar normal

Capítulo 13: Avances

En una gran mansión, muchos seres dormían tranquilamente, menos uno, que se encontraba con los ojos abiertos y una expresión cansada mientras miraba el techo de su habitación.

Poco tiempo después de que Naruto llego a Japón, y se encontró con los demonios del clan Gremory, recibió una visita sorpresa por parte de Sirzechs y Grayfia, aunque la mucama solo vino para controlar a su esposo.

Hubo una reunión amorosa y llena de Bromance entre "Otouto" y "Aniki", uno donde Grayfia tuvo que arrastrar a su esposo por la oreja para alejarlo de Naruto, y el semidiós estaba más que dispuesto a ayudar a su Aniki, si no fuera porque Rias hizo lo mismo con él.

Cuando Grayfia libero a su esposo, el demonio Lucifer se llevó a Naruto fuera de su casa, y ambos intercambiaron anécdotas e historias sobre todo lo que habían hecho durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Sirzechs y Naruto permanecieron fuera del hogar de los semidioses por unas horas, ya que ambos se divertían mucho juntos, fuera de los ojos de su esposa/amigas. Pero esa era una de las razones de Sirzechs, la otra era que quería hacerle un regalo a su Aniki por todos sus logros. Un regalo que Naruto pudo apreciar muy bien, porque al momento de llegar a su casa, vio que la casa que compro cuando llego a Kuoh dejo de ser la misma, convirtiendo en una gigantesca mansión, tal vez comparable al castillo de los Gremory.

Naruto acepto vivir en esa mansión con algo de resistencia, a diferencia de Leo que grito de asombro, alegría, felicidad, muchas emociones juntas al momento de ver lo que sería su nueva casa. Karna no mostraba emociones, aunque admitía sentirse impresionado porque los demonios construyeron un gran edificio en unas horas.

La gran mansión tenía muchas habitaciones, siendo un gran dormitorio principal, con una enorme cama y muchas comodidades. En el momento que vio esa habitación, Naruto la nombro como suya, antes de que Leo pudiera hablar y le quitara lo que por derecho le pertenecía. El hijo de Hermes continúo su recorrido con un puchero porque su hermano le quito lo que quería que fuera su habitación.

Otra de las características de la mansión era su enorme baño de aguas termales, con secciones divididas para hombres, mujeres y una sección mixta. Ese baño fue una idea de Sirzechs porque sabía lo mucho que a su Otouto y Ria-tan le gustaban las cosas japonesas.

Los varios lujos de la mansión consistían en una gran piscina, de un tamaño al de una piscina de natación. Una biblioteca, muy grande y repleta de libros de varios lugares del mundo. Un salón de entrenamiento, hecho exclusivamente por MacGregor Mathers para que tuviera varias runas y fortificar el lugar.

La gran mansión poseía muchas comodidades y lujos, cuales Naruto planeaba descubrir, pero eso no era lo que siempre rondaba por su mente. Lo que invadía sus pensamientos eran cosas que lo acosaban desde que dormía en el castillo Gremory.

Dormir y bañarse se convirtieron en los momentos que Naruto llego a adorar y temer.

Cada vez que se dirigía a bañarse, Akeno lo visitaba en la ducha, o bañera, usando la misma excusa y expresión que usaba cuando era una niña. Esos inocentes ojos violeta, junto con esa tierna sonrisa y mejillas sonrojadas lo derretían. Durante esos momentos, la mujer se ofrecía a limpiar su espalda, ofertas que Naruto no podía negar, y durante la limpieza, Akeno utilizaba sus enormes senos y los restregaba por toda su espalda. Naruto tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacerle nada a Akeno. La sensación de los enormes y suaves pechos mojados de Akeno, junto con sus pezones algo duros, restregándose por su espalda era increíble.

Y eso no era lo único que hacía. Porque ella se metía a su cama, desnuda, cuando llegaba a dormir. Akeno dormía tranquilamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, acurrucada en el lado derecho de su cuerpo, disfrutando la calidez de ser abrazada por el fuerte brazo de su gran amor.

Y Rias no se quedaba atrás, porque ella también se metía en su cama desnuda cuando dormía. La mujer pelirroja se escabullía en su habitación todas las noches, y se dormía acurrucada en su lado izquierdo, con su cabeza escondida en el hueco de su cuello, y junto a Akeno, o sola, en las raras ocasiones en que Akeno no llegaba a dormir a su casa.

Ahora mismo en la habitación principal, Naruto se encontraba despierto, mirando el techo. A sus lados, los cuerpos desnudos de Akeno y Rias descansaban.

" _Sinceramente….."_ \- Naruto divagaba en su cabeza, sintiendo dos pares de enormes pechos que se estrujaban entre sus brazos y un par de piernas chocando con las suyas- _"Creo que debo comenzar a dormir con runas en mi habitación….."_ \- de repente, Naruto sintió unos besos en el lado izquierdo de su cuello, producto de Rias que a veces lo besaba en sueños- _"….Muchas runas"_ \- pero eso no era lo único que sintió Naruto, porque la mano de Akeno, que descansaba en su pecho, comenzó a bajar lentamente, llegando un poco por arriba de su pelvis, muy cerca de su pequeño, ahora algo duro, amigo- _"Muchas runas, en mi habitación y el baño. Aquí no podrá entrar ni Aniki sin mi permiso"_

Esa rutina se repetía cada noche. Con Rias y Akeno durmiendo junto a él, o a veces separadas. Esas eran ocasiones muy raras, y estaba seguro que ellas disfrutaban dormir a su lado sin la presencia de la otra. Pero no estaba seguro de cómo pudieron decidirse a dormir juntas, teniendo en cuenta cómo eran ellas.

" _Debería decirles….."_ \- por la mente de Naruto, rondaban los recuerdos de los momentos que pasaba junto a ellas. No podía negarlo. Llego a sentir sentimientos muy fuertes por ellas. Al nivel de Tsukuyomi y Rossweisse. Los sentimientos que poseía por Akeno eran algo de lo que sabía desde hace mucho, pero cuando llego a Kuoh, esos sentimientos aumentaron. Los sentimientos por Rias comenzaron a desarrollarse cuando llego a Kuoh. En un principio, sintió solo alegría y felicidad por ver a su amiga. Pero luego esos sentimientos cambiaron, convirtiéndose en una necesidad de proteger a Rias, admirar su hermosa sonrisa, ver a Rias todos los días para poder ver su belleza, y estar con ella, disfrutando de las noches en que veían anime, leían mangas. Pero eso no era lo único que hacían. Ya que ambos hacían pequeños recorridos por el pueblo, citas en la mente de Rias, pero Naruto trataba de convencerse de que eran reuniones de amigos esos recorridos en donde los dos iban al cine, se tomaban fotos, o comían en restaurantes y otros lugares. En su primera cita fueron a un lugar que Rias amo mucho. Akihabara era el hogar para todos los otakus, y en ese sitio, ambos compraron manga, vieron anime, y jugaron a los videojuegos, todo el tiempo divirtiéndose y sonriendo. Con Akeno también disfrutaba de "reuniones entre amigos", ya que ambos se reunían y disfrutaban de una bella ceremonia de té japonesa, o se dirigían a recorrer el pueblo, yendo a sitios como el acuario, o el zoológico, comiendo en restaurantes, y divirtiéndose de igual manera que Rias- _"Pero como hacerlo…"_ \- Naruto sabía que decirles lo que sentía no sería fácil. Y no quería pensar en cómo reaccionarían al saber que ya tenía novia, dos novias. Decirles eso tal vez les rompa el corazón. O tal vez, y con suerte, no se sintieran tristes y enojadas, y pudieran hablar del tema- _"Debo hacerlo pronto"_

Naruto activo su Rinnegan, y uso su Amenotejikara para intercambiarse con una almohada, una gran almohada. Al desaparecer, las niñas gimieron un poco ante la falta de calidez, y Naruto se escapó rápido para que no despertaran, y lo atraparan tratando de escapar de ellas.

Al salir de su habitación, Naruto camino por los grandes pasillos de su mansión, se encontró con las habitaciones de sus compañeros de equipo.

La puerta donde estaba Karna era normal, una simple puerta, de color rojo, con un pequeño letrero que llevaba escrito su nombre en hindi.

Siguió caminando y sonrió un poco al ver la puerta de Leo. Era una puerta pintada de color blanco y azul. En ella, había un letrero con el nombre de Leo Castellan escrito en japonés, con un símbolo de un caduceo, un cetro coronado con un par de alas en su extremo y serpientes rodeándolo. Símbolo de Hermes.

Y poco tiempo de caminar, llego a la habitación de alguien que extrañaba.

Su puerta era de color negro puro, como el de su cabello. Y en el centro, había un pequeño letrero negro, con los bordes blancos. En ese letrero, un nombre estaba escrito en japonés con los kanjis en blanco, y en los bordes blancos, pequeñas rosas negras estaban pintadas, por el propio Naruto.

A Bianca siempre le gustaron las flores y vegetación, las rosas negras principalmente. Naruto recordaba claramente como llevo a Bianca a Halfeti, un pueblo en el sur de Turquía, el único lugar donde las rosas negras se desarrollaban, sin ayuda de magia ni nada sobrenatural.

Ellos dos pudieron haber pasado horas allí. Bianca admirando la belleza de las rosas con una hermosa sonrisa, y Naruto deleitándose con lo hermosa que era Bianca rodeada de rosas negras.

En el momento que oficialmente comenzaron a vivir en la mansión, Naruto y Leo prepararon el cuarto donde Bianca dormiría.

Naruto observo la puerta, y tomo aire. Luego camino y entro a la habitación de Bianca.

Al entrar en la habitación, Naruto observo los alrededores con una sonrisa. Con la ayuda de Leo movieron todas las pertenencias de Bianca, y personalmente decoraron el cuarto en preferencia a los gustos de su amiga/hermana.

La habitación estaba pintada con dos colores, siendo blanco en tres paredes, y en la última, era negro, donde la gran cama de Bianca estaba ubicada. Era una gran cama, comparable a la que estaba en la habitación principal, con sábanas blancas y negras.

Naruto miro a los alrededores de la habitación. Los muebles eran griegos, obsequiados por el mismo Hades. Y al lado de la cama, una mesita con una foto estaba colocada, y cuando Naruto se acercó, sonrió con cariño al ver la foto.

Era una foto donde estaban Leo, Karna, Bianca y Naruto. Todo el equipo mestizo reunido. Esa foto fue tomada poco después de que "rescataran" a Bianca del infierno. Y Naruto sonrió con diversión al ver las características de esa foto.

En esa foto, Leo seguía siendo un enano y estaba parado delante de Naruto y Bianca, sonriendo ampliamente. Karna se encontraba de brazos cruzados, junto a Naruto, mientras observaba a la cámara, y era casi el mismo de siempre, solo que dos centímetros más bajo. Bianca seguía siendo hermosa como era en esa época, solo que ahora sonreía un poco tímida con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas mientras una de sus manos estaba en el hombro de su hermanito pequeño. Y Naruto tenía una sonrisa comparable a la de Leo mientras que una de sus manos se encontraba en la cabeza del niño, despeinando su pelo.

Naruto sonrió con cariño y añoranza mientras tomaba la foto con su mano, y sus ojos no se separaban de los miembros del equipo, más específicamente de Bianca.

Casi dos años habían pasado desde que se fue, y Naruto la extraño cada día.

Extrañaba todo de ella. Su compañía. Los momentos que pasaban juntos observando las flores. Las pequeñas y tímidas sonrisas que le enviaba. No había día en que Naruto no pensara en ella.

El semidiós continúo observando la foto de Bianca, hasta que escucho un bostezo en su espalda. Al voltearse, se encontró con Leo, que solo llevaba un bóxer y camiseta blanca.

No pasa un día en el que no entres aquí y pienses en Onee-chan….- dijo con cansancio mientras se frotaba los ojos- Llámala. Envíale un mensaje con una de tus serpientes. Has lo que sea pero sal de tu maldita depresión.

¿Hay algo de malo en que extrañe a Bianca?- preguntó retóricamente y con un pequeño suspiro- No eres tan hombre como dices. Tú también entras aquí de vez en cuando.

Leo se cruzó de brazos mientras reposaba su espalda en el marco de la puerta. El hijo de Hermes se encontraba con una mirada pensativa mientras miraba el techo. Naruto seguía en su misma posición con la foto en su mano.

…. Ya han pasado más dos años, ¿no?- pregunto con un aire ausente, perdido en sus pensamientos- ¿Cuándo crees que volverá?

No lo sé.- respondió Naruto, dejando la foto en la mesita, y caminando para llegar a unos pasos de Leo- Bianca siempre fue impredecible.

Naruto pasó al lado de Leo, y camino a un paso algo rápido y nervioso, algo que el semidiós más joven noto.

¿Porque tan apresurado?- pregunto con curiosidad, causando que Naruto se detuviera.

Debo escapar antes de que ellas despierten….- respondió rápidamente, causando que Leo suspirara decepcionado.

Se hombre y tómalas a ambas. Dos novias es algo sencillo para ti. Tener cuatro será mejor- reprendió con fastidio y una sonrisa burlona- Si fuera tú, iría con ellas, y las ataría en la cama con serpientes.- Leo gano un pequeño sonrojo cuando esa imagen bondage llego a su cabeza, pero noto como Naruto lo miraba con fastidio- No mientas. Sé que es lo que quieres, **Hebi Hakase** ("Doctor Serpiente")

Hebi Hakase era un apodo que recibió de Leo, y de unos cuantos alumnos que lo odiaban por ser un imán para las mujeres. Por lo que sabía, se lo dieron por su estado de profesor en biología, y sus altos conocimientos en las serpientes. Los alumnos tenían la esperanza de que las mujeres huyeran de él, por su gusto por los reptiles. Pero sus alumnas no huyeron de él, más específicamente lo acosaron más. Algunas de esas mujeres tenían gustos masoquistas, y la imagen de su sensei atándolas con cuerdas parecidas a serpientes las excitaba de sobremanera.

Pocos segundos después, el rostro de Naruto gano tonalidades de rojo, al imaginar a Rias y Akeno, atadas con serpientes, ambas desnudas, con sus enormes pechos revotando, bañadas en sudor….

Naruto se golpeó rápidamente el rostro, tratando de liberarse de los pensamientos impuros. Leo solo veía con diversión la indecisión que su hermano poseía con las mujeres.

Pero ambos semidioses reaccionaron de igual manera al escuchar una puerta abrirse.

Los jóvenes sabían que Karna no estaba, porque estaba cumpliendo su turno como profesor de historia. Las únicas personas en toda la mansión, eran ellos, y Akeno y Rias.

Por lo que significaba que ellas se habían despertado, y no muy felices teniendo en cuanta que al final del pasillo, Naruto y Leo podían apreciar un resplandor rojo y amarillo.

Los semidioses se miraron de reojo, con miedo presente en sus rostros.

Naruto desapareció, y Leo miro incrédulo como su hermano lo había abandonado, dejándolo a merced de dos demonios enojados. Leo escucho un trueno, y una explosión, sabiendo que esa era la señal, Leo hizo que debía hacer.

Al no tener sus zapatos con alas, Leo corrió rápidamente por el pasillo, a una de las ventanas. Luego salto rompiendo la ventana, sabiendo que una dura caída sería mejor que sufrir la tortura de dos mujeres enojadas. Durante su caída, Leo solo maldecía a su cobarde hermano por no llevarlo con él.

Poco tiempo después, Naruto suspiraba de alivio mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la academia.

Otra vez pudo escaparse de otra de las torturas sádicas y bondaje de Akeno, lo extraño y divertido era que Rias se unía a Akeno en esas torturas, la razón era desconocida para Naruto.

Pero eso era algo de lo que Naruto pensaría después, porque cuando llego a su futuro salón, pudo ver a su pequeño protegido pervertido.

Se veía cansado, seguramente por hacer tantos de esos trabajos diablos para poder ascender en la jerarquía y tener su propio harem. Uno de los trabajos más memorables de Issei seria cuando pudo ver el combate entre diablos. Naruto estuvo ahí para ver, y sonreír un poco ante como luchaba la nobleza. Y sudar un poco por lo sádica que podía llegar a ser Akeno. Que ella lo mirara con una sonrisa y un gran sonrojo cuando termino de torturar a ese diablo callejero provocaron que muchos sentimientos corrieran por su mente.

Negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba para posicionarse frente al banco de Issei.

Ne, Issei.- el joven pervertido levanto la mirada algo cansado-¿Cansado por tanto trabajo?

Issei se estremeció un poco al recordar todas las cosas que había visto y hecho….. Mil-tan…

Naruto vio con curiosidad como Issei se estremecía y comenzaba a temblar.

Vámonos de aquí.- Naruto sonreía ampliamente mientras Issei lo miraba incrédulo- Salir de la academia será lo mejor….." _Para los dos"_.

Naruto tenía planeado esconderse de Akeno y Rias por un tiempo. Porque cuando Akeno quería atarlo y torturarlo, lo hacía de diferentes maneras, como morderle los pezones, pecho y cuello, rasguñarle por el pecho, espalda, brazos, y la parte que más lo aterraba, un látigo… Esas secciones de tortura hacían que Naruto quisiera atar a Akeno con sus serpientes, y usarla como su propio juguete, tal y como ella lo usaba.

Naruto negó fuertemente con la cabeza. Akeno lo estaba cambiando, ya dejo de ser un niño puro.

¡P-Pero eres un sensei!- grito Issei mientras se levantaba de su asiento-¡Hacer eso haría que….

Ahora….- Naruto se sacó su corbata, y la lanzo por la ventana- ya no soy un sensei.- Naruto tomo rápidamente a Issei por los hombros-¡Por esa razón no iremos de aquí, rápido, muy rápido!

Luego de eso, ambos jóvenes desaparecieron. Y pocos segundos después, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Akeno y Rias con el uniforme de la academia, ambas muy enojadas, pero era lo que tenían en sus manos lo que destacaba. Akeno tenía un latigo, y Rias unas cuerdas.

Ara Ara.- Akeno llevo una mano a su mejilla, y hablo en un tono decepcionado- Creí que Naruto-kun estaría aquí.

Se escapó otra vez….- susurro Rias en un tono enojado mientras le entregaba las cuerdas a Akeno, causando que la mujer sádica las tomara, y las viera con anhelo- Maldito cobarde.

La mujer pelirroja comenzó a salir de la sala. Puede que a ella no le diera al BDMS como Akeno, pero disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a Naruto por no ser un hombre, y avanzar en sus insinuaciones.

En la sala, Akeno continuaba con sus instrumentos de tortura en las manos, pero llevo el látigo a su boca, y lo lamio con deseo y excitación.

….La próxima vez….- Akeno soltó el látigo, y mordió fuertemente su dedo, soltando risitas pervertidas, que rebosaban de deseo, excitación, y placer-….Él debería atarme con sus serpientes….

Akeno ya sabía sobre el apodo de su sensei favorito, y la imagen de que la atara con serpientes, y la usara como su juguete, la hacía perder el equilibrio y gemir de excitación.

A una distancia segura de la mujer amante del BDMS, Naruto caminaba con Issei a un ritmo calmado.

Había sentido que Akeno y Rias se acercaban rápidamente, por lo que decidió que la solución más favorable era huir del lugar, y llevarse a Issei como excusa.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban caminando por el parque, decidiendo que hacer en su escapada de la academia. El joven pervertido caminaba con una mirada distraída, sin prestar atención a donde caminaba. Naruto estaba en un estado algo similar, solo que en vez de no prestar atención a su alrededor, trataba de sentir si alguien, como Rias y Akeno, lo estaba buscando.

Los jóvenes caminaron, y poco tiempo después, alguien choco con el pervertido.

Era una niña, seguramente de la edad de Issei, una monja de cabello rubio, y ojos verdes, rebosantes de inocencia.

La niña choco con Issei, y cayó al suelo, junto con su maleta. La monja cayó en una posición que les permitía a los dos seres sobrenaturales ver su ropa interior. Naruto sintió que una gota se escurría por su nuca al ver como Issei miraba con un gran sonrojo y sangre escurriendo por su nariz la ropa interior de la niña, pero negó la cabeza mientras golpeaba la nuca del niño, como de costumbre.

Issei miro indignado a su Aniki, pero vio como el rubio prácticamente le gritaba con los ojos para que ayudara a la niña.

Y el pervertido lo hizo, levantando a la niña y ayudándola con su maleta.

G-Gracias….- dijo con dificultad y duda en japonés. Naruto pudo detectar la falta del idioma- Y-Yo soy Asia Argento…. Estoy perdida, pueden ayudarme….

¡Hola Asia!- grito Naruto con entusiasmo mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Issei- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. Y él es Hyoudou Issei.

H-Hola…- Issei dijo con un pequeño sonrojo por ver la inocencia en los ojos de la niña- Un placer, Asia-chan- el joven pervertido miro con duda a la monja-¿Dónde quieres ir?

Voy hacia la iglesia cerca de aquí, pero estoy perdida- dijo levantando su mapa, y Naruto lo tomo en sus manos.

Naruto por dentro frunció un poco el ceño. Sabia donde se dirigía la niña, y esa iglesia estaba abandonada desde hace mucho.

Yo sé dónde está la iglesia, Aisa.- Naruto sonrió, y Asia miro con felicidad y esperanza a Naruto- Pero voy a llevarte con una condición.

La niña miro con duda como Naruto se agachaba y susurraba algo al oído de Issei. El pervertido reacciono sorprendido y con un sonrojo, y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, Naruto levanto su mano, causando que Issei se callara, y volteara a ver a Asia para hablar. Naruto al ver su reacción sonrió con arrogancia. Parece que todo su tiempo golpeando a Issei dejo frutos.

Q-Quiero que….- Issei dudada, pero sus dudas se fueron cuando Naruto coloco una de sus manos en su hombro, apretándolo fuertemente-¡Quiero que nos acompañes a comer por el pueblo!

Asia miro impresionada a Issei por decir eso. Pero sus ojos se humedecieron un poco mientras sonreía.

Si…. Naruto-san….- Asia miro con alegría e inocencia a los ojos de Issei- …Issei-san…

Luego de eso, los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a caminar por el pueblo, y a un lugar donde comer y pasar el rato. Riendo y divirtiéndose todo el tiempo.

Naruto descubrió que esta era la primera vez que hacia experimentaba esto. No sabía porque era eso. Él estaba al tanto de que las monjas dedicaban toda la vida a la iglesia, pero no creía que fueran tan reservadas.

Y al terminar su recorrido por el pueblo, los tres caminaban por el parque, y vieron como un niño se lastimaba.

Asia corrió con urgencia y preocupación, y sus manos cobraron un brillo verde mientras sanaba la herida del niño.

Asia sonreía con felicidad cuando termino de curar al niño, más cuando el pequeño sonreía con alegría mientras se levantaba para volver a correr e irse con su madre.

Al ver eso, Naruto abrió un poco los ojos. Ese era un Sacred Gear, uno con la capacidad de curar. Eso era muy útil, y seguramente la iglesia no dejaría que alguien tan importante caminara sola y perdida sin protección. Asia no se veía como si supiera pelear, y no había sentido nadie espiándolos, por lo que estaba sola.

Luego de ver eso, Naruto le pregunto un poco a Asia sobre su Sacred Gear, y sobre su historia. Y ambos jóvenes de la academia de Kuoh escucharon la historia de Asia con asombro.

Aparentemente, ella fue expulsada de la iglesia, por ayudar a un demonio. Ella estuvo en la iglesia desde su nacimiento, ya que fue abandonada en ella. Descubrió sus poderes cuando sano a un perrito herido, y los miembros de la iglesia aprovecharon mucho el don de Asia. Pero cuando sano al demonio la abandonaron y expulsaron, llamándola "bruja" por hacer eso.

La niña conto su historia con unas pocas lágrimas, pero sonreía cuando miraba a Naruto e Issei.

Les confeso que ellos fueron sus primeros amigos, e Issei tomo esa noticia con mucho asombro, sin creer que eso fuera verdad, y que ella lo viera como un amigo, ya que era un demonio, pero eso era algo que ella no sabía.

El camino a la iglesia estuvo repleto de charlas por parte de Asia e Issei, mientras que Naruto solo los veía con una pequeña sonrisa, feliz porque la niña este hablara con Issei, y que el pervertido lo hiciera sin tratar de ver sus pechos.

Al llegar a la iglesia, la joven niña se despidió entre llantos, pero Issei le prometió que volvería a verla, y que ambos podrían salir a divertirse. Asia lloro un poco de felicidad al escuchar eso.

Cuando la monja entro a la iglesia, Issei vio algo que lo perturbo un poco.

Naruto estaba llorando…. Mucho, ya que unas pequeñas casadas se escurrían por sus mejillas.

…..Estoy tan orgulloso…..- dijo con dificultad mientras sollozaba un poco- Issei…. Ya estas creciendo.

Luego de decir eso, Naruto encerró a Issei en un gran abrazo, llorando fuertemente, mientras que el niño trataba de liberarse.

A unos metros de eso, un murciélago espiaba toda la escena.

Pocas horas después, Issei y Naruto llegaron al club de investigación de lo oculto, y una Rias muy enojada los esperaba.

La joven pelirroja procedió a dar un discurso a Issei sobre como no podía acercarse a Asia, ya que ella era una monja y el un demonio.

Y cuando termino el discurso, Issei salió del club, dejando a tras a Naruto y Rias.

El joven sensei se encontraba acostado en uno de los sillones, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y mirando el techo.

¿Por qué dejaste que eso pasara?- pregunto Rias en un tono tranquilo mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y caminaba hacia Naruto- Sabes lo que pasaría si los ángeles….

A los ángeles no les importaría eso.- Naruto la interrumpió, causando que Rias se detuviera- Asia fue expulsada de la iglesia. Por ayudar a un demonio.

Rias miro a Naruto un poco impresionada, pero continúo su camino, y se sentó en el sillón, se movió un poco, y levanto la cabeza de Naruto, para colocarla en su regazo y acariciar su cabello.

Pero aun así….- Rias hablo mientras miraba los ojos de Naruto, y el semidiós miraba los suyos-¿Por qué permitiste eso sabiendo cómo reaccionaría?

Una buena mujer calienta el corazón de cualquier hombre.- respondió Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos, y disfrutaba la sensación de las suaves manos y dedos de Rias perdiéndose por su pelo- Issei necesita eso, es la única manera de que vea el futuro, y sea fuerte…..Además….- Naruto sonrió un poco- Es divertido verte enojada… Así te ves linda.

La pelirroja hizo un puchero mientras jalaba un poco el cabello de Naruto, causando que el profesor riera.

Los jóvenes permanecieron en esa posición, y Naruto se durmió, usando el cómodo regazo de Rias como almohada.

La niña observo el rostro de Naruto con una sonrisa amorosa, luego acerco un poco su rostro al suyo, y beso tiernamente sus labios. Un pequeño beso que le demostraba a Naruto lo que sentía, algo que el niño sabio, y como estaba dormido, no podía corresponder a los sentimientos de Rias en ese momento.

 **Días después**

El tiempo transcurrió, y las cosas fueron normales para todos. Menos para Issei.

En uno de sus encargos, el joven pervertido se encontró en una escena de masacre, siendo el culpable un exorcista renegado llamado Freed Sellzen. Pero fue durante esa escena que Asia apareció, y descubrió que Issei era un demonio.

Fue solo al club de investigación de lo oculto que Issei pudo sobrevivir en su enfrentamiento a Freed, pero en eso, descubrieron cosas sobre Asia.

Ella estaba aliada con los ángeles caídos. El mismo grupo que trato de asesinar a Issei.

Por esa razón, Rias no pudo ayudar a Asia, y los ángeles caídos junto al exorcista se la llevaron.

Poco tiempo después de eso, Issei se encontró con Asia en el parque donde se conocieron, y ambos compartieron una pequeña cita donde se divirtieron mucho. Para Asia fueron los mejores momentos de su vida, ya que nunca tuvo amigos, e Issei junto a Naruto fueron las únicas personas en estar con ella. Pero al terminar esa cita, Raynare llego, y secuestro a Asia, causando miedo y enojo en Issei por lo que ellos podrían hacerle a ella.

Ahora mismo, era de noche, y Naruto se encontraba en el bosque, a una buena distancia de la iglesia donde se refugiaban los ángeles caídos. Ahora mismo, estaba usando su uniforme de profesor, solo que sin la corbata, y dos botones del cuello de la camisa desabrochados.

Leo en otra posición, más alejada que la de su hermano. Karna se negó a venir con ellos, diciendo que esos Ángeles caídos eran demasiado débiles para ofrecerle un desafío, y que no extinguiría medio bosque por eso. Sus palabras significaban que sería muy aburrido pelear contra alguien tan débil.

Naruto estaba al tanto de que Issei entraría en la iglesia en poco tiempo, acompañado de Kiba y Koneko.

Rias y Akeno se quedarían afuera, peleado con los ángeles caídos mientras que ellos peleaban adentro.

En un principio, Leo quería entrar para pelear contra los exorcistas, pero Naruto logro convencer al niño de que les dejara esa tarea a Issei, Kiba y Koneko.

Eso era lo mejor para ellos. Podrían crecer y ser más fuertes si peleaban sus propias batallas. Naruto los ayudaría si la nobleza estaba en problemas o si las cosas se salían mucho de control, como si un ángel caído de al menos 8 o 10 alas se presentaba. Si eso no pasaba, la nobleza de Rias lo resolvería solo.

Asia estaba en problemas, porque estaba en peligro ya que el ángel caído Raynare quería extraerle su Sacred Gear, **Twilight Healing** , causándole la muerte en el proceso. Si Issei no llegaba a tiempo, Naruto también irrumpiría en la iglesia.

Naruto se encontraba parado sobre un árbol, mirando la iglesia con sus ojos especiales. Podía ver todo lo que pasaba, y estaba al tanto del gran grupo de exorcistas que se dirigía a su dirección. Y por lo que sentía, Leo estaba en una situación similar.

El semidiós suspiro mientras bajaba del árbol, y al tocar el suelo, miro a su alrededor, sintiendo los múltiples exorcistas escondidos entre los árboles.

¿Saben lo que odio de los exorcistas renegados?- pregunto al aire mientras un gran grupo de exorcistas se salían de su escondite, todos con sonrisas sedientas de sangre- Que todos solo piensan bien cuando se trata de matar.

Luego de eso, todos los exorcistas corrieron en dirección a Naruto, con espadas de luz en sus manos.

El semidiós los espero con aburrimiento presente en sus ojos bicolores. Cuando estuvieron un poco cerca, serpientes comenzaron a salir de las mangas de su camisa.

 **Sen'ei Tajashu** ("Manos Ocultas de Muchas Serpientes Sombras")

Una gran cantidad de serpientes rodearon sus brazos, y extendiéndolos, las serpientes salieron, siendo de una longitud anormal.

Naruto movía sus brazos y utilizaba las serpientes unidas a sus brazos como látigos, causando que los exorcistas trataran de esquivar de los látigos, y algunos lo consiguieron, otros no tuvieron suerte, y fueron atrapados y mordidos por las serpientes, cuyos colmillos exudaban veneno.

Los otros que sobrevivieron respiraban con dificultad, y miraban a su alrededor, tratando de descubrir donde se escondía Naruto.

En el cielo, Naruto volaba gracias al Camino Deva de su Rinnegan. En su mano derecha, había una gran esfera de viento comprimido. El joven semidiós la lanzo hacia los exorcistas mientras decía una palabra.

 **Atsugai** ("Daño de Presión")

Poco después de haber lanzado la esfera, un gran tornado se liberó, que arraso con una buena parte del área.

Pocos segundos después, Naruto bajo a la zona donde libero su tornado.

Lo único que quedaban eran arboles rotos y paisaje destruido. Por el paisaje, los cuerpos de muchos exorcistas destacaban, y a pocos pasos, Naruto pudo ver a cinco exorcistas sobrevivientes.

Acercándose a uno, Naruto coloco una mano en su cabeza, y extrajo su alma, matándolo en el proceso. Cuando el alma del exorcista entro a su cuerpo, Naruto frunció el ceño, viendo los recuerdos de eso hombre.

Todas las masacres que ese grupo habían provocado eran casi incontables. Las muertes que vieron y provocaron. Hombres, mujeres y niños. Nadie pudo salvarse. Ellos no merecían su piedad por las atrocidades que hicieron.

Mirando a su alrededor, Naruto noto como los sobrevivientes trataban de escapar con dificultad, por lo que metió las manos en sus bolsillos mientras sus ojos brillaban.

Los exorcistas comenzaron a ser atraídos hacia él, y ellos gritaban y trataban de moverse con desesperación mientras más se acercaban. Cuando ya estuvieron cerca, Naruto dijo unas palabras mientras una gran masa de fuego negro se extendía por sus pies y a su alrededor.

 **Honoikazuchi** ("Fuego Relámpago")

El fuego negro rápidamente tomo la forma de picos negros, y los exorcistas fueron apuñalados por ellos, muriendo pocos segundos después.

Naruto suspiro mientras el fuego Amaterasu se extinguía, causando que los exorcistas muertos cayeran con un gran golpe, y luego desactivo sus ojos mientras camino con dirección a donde se encontraba la iglesia.

Karna tenía razón. Era muy aburrido pelear contra personas débiles. Tal vez debería retar a Karna a un duelo como en los días de antaño donde destruyeron gran parte del territorio de los Gremory. O tal vez debería encontrar a un nuevo rival, su Aniki, un dragón o algo parecido.

Naruto esperaba que cuando el Boosted Gear de Issei madurara, pudieran tener una pelea épica, una donde destruyeran gran parte del paisaje, y donde torturaría a Issei con una gran excusa. Ya estaba comenzando a tener un severo caso de aburrimiento.

Poco tiempo de caminar, Naruto llego a la iglesia, y en el exterior pudo ver a Rias y Akeno.

Akeno no usaba su uniforme de academia, y ahora traía puesto un traje de sacerdotisa Miko, algo muy similar a lo que llevaba de pequeña. Ese traje provocaba que Naruto se sonrojara un poco porque marcaba muy bien sus senos y curvas.

El semidiós les sonrió suavemente mientras inclinaba la cabeza, y las niñas le sonrieron. Akeno más por notar donde estaban los ojos de Naruto. Rias frunció el ceño al notar eso.

¡Aniki!- grito Leo mientras volaba con sus zapatos con alas y su vestimenta consistía en su uniforme de la academia, y al bajar, una combinación de felicidad y decepción había en sus ojos-¡Esos exorcistas eran muy débiles!- grito con irritación mientras hacia un puchero, pero sonrió ampliamente mientras levantaba su brazo derecho, mostrando cuatro relojes. Todos esos relojes eran de buena marca, siendo Rolex, hechos con plata y acero, u oro, plata y acero. Del cuello de su camisa, Leo mostro unos cuantos collares con joyas en ellos. Y en sus manos, poseía anillos de oro y plata en los dedos, siendo el menique, dedo medio, y anular en la mano derecha y el índice y dedo medio en la mano izquierda- Pero tenían muchas cosas valiosas.

Akeno y Rias rieron un poco ante la fase de saqueador de tubas que Leo poseía. Naruto miro a Leo con los ojos en blanco.

Está bien que robes, ¿pero saqueador de tumbas?- pregunto con exasperación mientras negaba con la cabeza- Estoy decepcionado.

¡Oye, estaban vivos cuando se los quite!- grito indignado mientras escondía sus preciosos tesoros de la vista de su ignorante Aniki. Leo tuvo una pelea muy aburrida con los exorcistas, y para divertirse un poco, decidió robarles mientras peleaban. Aceptada que le digieran un ladrón, se enorgullecía de eso, pero que le digieran saqueador de tumbas lo indignaba. No había diversión en robarle a alguien muerto.

Naruto suspiro mientras negaba la cabeza. Luego, todos entraron a la iglesia.

Al entrar pudieron ver como Asia estaba acostada en una banca de la iglesia. Ella había muerto, por causa de que Raynare le haya quitado su Sacred Gear, pero aun había tiempo. Rias podría revivirla, convirtiéndola en un diablo, y concibiendo muchas cosas en el proceso. Asia conseguía amigos al estar con los Gremory, y Rias conseguía un excelente Obispo.

Pero cuando se acercaron, Naruto frunció el ceño al ver como Raynare se convertía en Yuuma, y trataba de convencer a Issei de que la perdonase, diciéndole que lo amaba.

Buchou.- dijo Issei mientras era ayudado a levantarse por Kiba.

Kiba y Koneko saludaron a su rey, mientras que ella con Akeno y Naruto se acercaron a Raynare.

Ángel caído Raynare.- dijo Rias acercándose a ella, provocando que el caído mirara a Issei con miedo y esperanza- Por tus actos contra mi territorio y contra mi familia, debes morir ahora.

Raynare volvió a hablar entre suplicas a Issei, rogándole que la salvara, y el pervertido la miraba con duda y conflicto con sus ojos algo húmedos.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante eso y activo su Mangekyou Sharingan.

La caja torácica del Susanoo lo rodeo, y un gran brazo espectral tomaba a Raynare. El ángel caído continúo gritando con más desesperación, todo el tiempo mirando a Issei. Naruto fruncía el ceño ante eso. Esa mujer trataba de aprovecharse de Issei. Para Naruto era muy fácil sentir las mentiras y la oscuridad que Raynare desprendía.

Enojado por seguir escuchado las mentiras de Raynare, Naruto apretó la mano del Susanoo, causando que Raynare explotara en una lluvia de sangre que salpico un poco el lugar y rostro de Naruto. Soltando lo poco que quedaba del cuerpo, Naruto tomo el Sacred Gear que el cuervo había robado.

Los presentes miraban a Naruto con diferentes expresiones, siendo seriedad en Kiba, Leo, Koneko y Rias. Issei soltó unas pocas lágrimas viendo a la mujer que en un principio había creído amar. Pero Akeno se lamio un poco los labios al ver lo despiadado y aterrador que Naruto podía llegar a ser.

Cuando eso paso, Issei se acercó al cuerpo de Asia, y comenzó a llorar mientras la tomaba en sus brazos, sintiendo que su piel, antes cálida y de un color blanco saludable, ahora era fría y de un color muy pálido.

Naruto se acercó a Rias, y coloco una mano en su hombro, luego camino hacia Issei, y se sentó a su lado, colocando una mano en su hombro, y apretándola para darle consuelo.

Issei.- dijo Naruto, causando que el niño levantara la mirada para verlo- Solo hay una manera de traerla de vuelta- dijo mientras introducía el Sacred Gear de Asia en su pecho-¿Quieres intentarlo?

B-Buchou.- dijo entre lágrimas mientras miraba a Rias con esperanza en sus ojos- Puede revivirla…. Como un diablo.

Puedo hacerlo.- contesto Rias mientras se acercaba- Pero no estoy segura de cómo lo tome cuando despierte.

Yo puedo explicarle.- Issei se separó de Asia, y su rey se acercó a la niña con una pieza de ajedrez en su mano.

Un brillo carmesí comenzó a llenar la iglesia, y ese día, Asia dejo de ser humana para convertirse en un diablo.

 **Al día siguiente**

En una calle, cuatro jóvenes iban caminando, dos de ellos más adelantados.

Asia ahora era un diablo, e iría a la academia de Kuoh para estar con sus nuevos amigos.

Al despertar se había sentido confundida, pero luego feliz al ver a sus amigos con ella.

Issei le explico la situación, y que cosas pasarían ahora que era un diablo.

En un principio se había sentido algo triste, pero feliz al ver que Naruto e Issei estarían con ella para ayudarla, y no solo ellos, ya que el resto de la nobleza se propuso a ayudarla, convirtiéndose en sus nuevos amigos.

Y como no tenía lugar en donde quedarse, Issei le ofreció su casa como hogar temporal, y Asia acepto su oferta.

Naruto no estaba seguro de que hacer con eso. Era consciente del grave caso de perversión que Issei padecía, y que ese estado tal vez no tuviera cura, pero si un remedio. Asia tal vez ayude a que la perversidad de Issei se extinga, pero no había manera de saberlo.

Caminando por las calles se encontraban Naruto y Leo, y a unos pasos más adelante, Asia e Issei caminaban, hablando mientras reían levemente.

Naruto miraba a Issei con orgullo en sus ojos. Sumamente orgulloso y feliz de que Issei pudiera mantener una conversación con una mujer sin que sus ojos viajaran a sus pechos.

Leo estaba concentrado en otras cosas. El semidiós estaba ajustando la hora de dos relojes en su mano izquierda, y cuando termino con ellos, comenzó a ajustar los de su mano derecha. Cuando termino de ajustar sus relojes, comenzó a limpiar un poco con saliva sus nuevos anillos, pues algunos estaban manchados con líquido rojo, seguramente "jugo de tomate". Eso es lo que les diría Leo a los curiosos si encontraban algo rojo en su ropa.

Te gusta la joyería, ¿no?- pregunto Naruto con humor mientras veía como Leo limpiaba con más fuerza el "jugo de tomate" seco en sus anillos.

Oye, usar los tesoros es lo que hace el ladrón orgulloso luego de tomar su botín.- respondió con felicidad, porque sus anillos ya estaban limpios. Pero luego miro hacia adelante, y suspiro un poco- Estoy empezando a odiar a Issei- Leo veía con algo de celos a Issei y Asia. Tal vez ya era hora de conseguir una novia. Una rubia como Asia, pero sin sus ojos verdes. Azules tal vez…..- Quien hubiera pensado que el pervertido tuviera a una persona algo decente dentro.

Estoy orgulloso.- respondió Naruto mientras se limpiaba una pequeña lagrima que se escurrió por su ojo- Issei ya puede mantener una conversación con una mujer sin mirar sus senos. Eso es un gran logro.- Naruto miraba a Issei y Asia con una sonrisa, y luego hablo con esperanza- Tal vez, en poco tiempo, Issei deje de ser un pervertido.

…- un fuerte viento lleno el área, causando que la falda de Asia se levantara, mostrando sus bellas piernas y ropa interior blanca- Yo no estaría tan seguro….- dijo Leo con una sonrisa divertida al ver como a Issei le invadía una severa hemorragia nasal.

Naruto miro eso con exasperación, y luego golpeo su rostro con su palma, exasperado.

La perversión de Issei no tenía cura. Y no había remedio para esa enfermedad incurable.

Los integrantes de la academia continuaron caminando, y al llegar a las puertas de su academia, Naruto y Leo miraron con una sonrisa divertida como todos los alumnos observaban con pura incredulidad a Issei por estar hablando tan tranquilamente con una mujer.

Ya era una noticia conocida y odiada que Issei era miembro del club de investigación de lo oculto, pero que ese pervertido estuviera hablando con una joven tan hermosa e inocente les provocaba celos y odio en los hombres.

Naruto rio un poco ante las miradas masculinas, sabiendo que dentro de poco, las cosas estarían más emocionantes.

O eso esperaba.

El aburrimiento que padecía ya lo estaba matando, y consideraba seriamente la idea de arrastrar a Karna a Grecia o al infierno para tener una pelea a gran escala.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Antes que nada, quiero decirles que yo me uní a Fanfiction para escribir historias que pasen por mi cabeza y me gusten. Las historias que yo escribo pueden que tengan algún cliché, pero así es como me gustan. Por eso Rias permanecerá en el harem de Naruto. No digo que no respete sus comentarios. Me gusta que comenten porque eso significa que ustedes se toman su tiempo en leer lo que escribo. Yo respeto sus comentarios, por eso los leo siempre. Si veo un comentario que diga que haga algo que no me guste, no la hare. Pero si leo otro que tenga algo que me agrade, lo pensare, y si me gusta cómo queda la historia con eso, la hare. Por ejemplo, si alguien escribe que "Naruto se una a Ophis" y si me gusta eso, lo hare. Si no me gusta, no lo hago.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.


	14. Familiares y el fénix

**Naruto, el legado del emperador celestial**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

" _Es fuerte_ "- pensó el dios del rayo griego- pensamientos

Es un mocoso- dijo el dios de los muertos Hades- hablar normal

Capítulo 14: Familiares y el fénix

Naruto ahora mismo se encontraba aburrido.

Desde el rescate de Asia, nada demasiado interesante había ocurrido. Lo único que valió la pena de ver fueron los intentos desastrosos de Leo por conseguir una novia que le agradara.

En la mente de Naruto, Leo era un buen hombre que cualquier mujer desearía, pero Leo no sabía a quién elegir, una duda que Naruto tuvo en a esa edad. Y se aseguró de darle una charla especial a Leo, una muy parecida a la que Poseidón le dio, solo que con sus propios toques.

En un principio, Leo grito indignado porque Naruto sugería que quería un harem como el suyo, y le dijo entre gritos a su figura de hermano mayor que solo quería una novia con la que le gustara pasar tiempo, y eso era algo muy difícil en Kuoh.

Naruto asistió ante las palabras de Leo, porque tenían un buen razonamiento, y solo esperaba que su hermanito encontrara a alguien igual que él. Tal vez una diosa, o una demonio, ángel caído, cualquier raza a la que Leo se sintiera atraído.

Mirando por la ventana de su salón, Naruto espero que algo lo rescatara de la tortura que era evaluar exámenes, y su salvador vino en forma de Leo, que abrió la ventana, con su clásica mirada seria, que delataba sus intenciones para hacer bromas al consejo estudiantil.

Naruto sonrió, feliz y aliviado por que Leo llego a rescatarlo.

Hoy abra que cambiar nuestra estrategia….- dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba con una sonrisa- Saji no caerá en el mismo truco dos veces.

Le das mucho crédito a Saji.- respondió Leo con una sonrisa, sentado en el marco de la ventana- Solo movemos unos hilos, uno que otro casillero, y Saji ira a registrarlo como el héroe que es.

Mhh…- Naruto sofoco una risa, algo ansioso ante lo que Leo podría ingeniar. Pero luego miro con diversión y curiosidad al semidiós- ¿Cómo va la búsqueda de novia?

No muy bien…..- respondió Leo algo deprimido, causando que Naruto riera un poco, y Leo lo miro enojado-¡Tu duermes con Rias-Nee-sama y Akeno-Nee-sama todas las noches! ¡No sabes lo que es dormir en mi fría cama, triste y solitario!- unas lágrimas se escapaban por los ojos de Leo- Estaba tan solo….Yo...

Pero Leo no pudo continuar cuando Naruto golpeo su cabeza con su puño.

No seas tan dramático.- reprendió con una mirada calmada, ignorando como Leo lo miraba con odio- Seguramente ya conseguirás novia.

Luego de eso, Naruto y Leo fueron a hacerle sus clásicas bromas al consejo estudiantil. Pero Naruto se estaba preguntando que estaria haciendo Sona para dejar a su nobleza solos, sabiendo el peligro de esa acción.

Para Saji era un día normal, haciendo sus rutinas diarias con sus compañeras, pero todo eso se fue a la mierda cuando vio como muchos casilleros estaban abiertos.

Desde su primer encuentro con ese bromista misterioso, Saji se volvió más cauteloso, y sabía que no debía actuar sin pensar, por lo que reviso cada centímetro cubico dentro de los casilleros, buscando hilos, pintura, plumas, cualquier cosa sospechosa, sin prestar atención a quienes estaban observándolo desde el techo, con bombas fétidas y de humo, mucha pintura, plumas y el mayor de ellos llevaba unas pequeñas serpientes en su cuello y a su alrededor, observando toda la escena con anticipación.

Solo basto que Saji cerrara el último casillero con fuerza y una sonrisa de confianza para que todas sus compañeras se acercaran, y en ese momento, los dos hermanos liberaron el infierno sobre sus cabezas.

Lo mejor de todo era que el pobre Saji seguía creyendo que los casilleros tuvieron la culpa, ya que no pudo ver a los culpables salir de su escondite por la bomba de humo impidiéndole la vista, ni se pudo mover por la serpiente mordiendo su brazo y el mal olor del humo verde.

Saji era un pobre ingenuo al que le das demasiado crédito Aniki.- Leo negó con la cabeza- Siempre cae en los mismos trucos, aunque las serpientes fueron un buen toque, pero hubiera deseado que fueran anacondas.

Oye, anacondas es algo muy excesivo.- respondió Naruto algo enojado por eso, pero luego cambio su expresión- Una anaconda es suficiente.

Pero los dos dejaron de hablar sobre sus futuras bromas cuando notaron como Akeno estaba de pie a unos metros de distancia, esperándolos con una sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa era diferente a la que le daba a los alumnos de Kuoh, u otros hombres varios. Era una sonrisa real, llena de amor y felicidad por ver a su amigo de la infancia.

Esa sonrisa siempre provocaba que Naruto se sonrojara levemente por ver cuán hermosa era su amiga de la infancia.

Los dos semidioses caminaron hasta posicionarse frente a la mujer, y ella solo rio con una mano en su mejilla.

Ara Ara. Que habrán hecho ustedes dos con el consejo estudiantil.- Akeno rio un poco, mirando como los dos reían de manera nerviosa y evitaban su mirada- Pintura, plumas, bombas de humo y mal olor, y….serpientes…..- ella se rio con sadismo al recordar las diversas mordeduras de esos reptiles que cubrían el cuerpo de algunos miembros del consejo estudiantil- Que buena combinación, pero hubiera sido mejor si fueran anacondas.

¡Eso es lo mismo que le dije a Aniki Akeno-Nee-sama!- grito Leo cruzado de brazos y haciendo un puchero- Pero Aniki es demasiado piadoso para hacerlo.

¡Oye! Una anaconda ya es suficiente, sádicos.- Naruto seriamente se empezaba a preguntar si Akeno era una mala influencia para Leo. El hijo de Hermes ya tenía suficiente con Naruto llevándolo por el mal camino, pero si Akeno lo llevaba por el camino del sadismo sería una mala combinación.

De cualquier manera, ¿porque nos buscas Akeno-Nee-sama?- pregunto Leo con curiosidad.

Vengo a decirles algo importante, de parte de Buchou.- Akeno hablo con su clásica sonrisa- Deben ir al club de investigación de lo oculto al final de las clases, así podrán conseguir un familiar.

¡Un familiar!- grito Leo con entusiasmo, y luego miro a Naruto con esperanza- ¿Aniki podemos ir?, ¡por favor!- Leo comenzó a rogar a su hermano, causando que una pequeña sonrisa se extendiera por los labios de Akeno y Naruto-¡Tú ya tienes a tus serpientes, Aoda, Manda y a Shiroi, yo no tengo a nadie!- Akeno miro un poco curiosa a Leo. No sabía quién era Shiroi, Aoda o Manda. Familiares de Naruto por lo que escuchaba.

Bien. Conseguiremos un familiar para ti, ¿feliz?- pregunto Naruto con cansancio, pero luego fue asaltado por un abrazo de Leo- Si quieres devolverme el favor debes hacer algo por mí. ¿Quieres saber qué?- Leo se separó de su abrazo, y miro a su hermano con anticipación, feliz por poder hacer un trabajo para ayudarlo. Pero sus esperanzas no fueron escuchadas cuando vio a Naruto mover su mano, indicándole que se valla- Vete de aquí, y deja a mama y papa hablar en privado, niño.

¡Oye! ¡No soy un niño, tengo 16! ¡Y no eres mi papa y Akeno-Nee-sama no es mi mama!- Leo grito con indignación y mirando a Naruto con enojo, ambos ignorando como Akeno se había sonrojado por las palabras de Naruto-¡Y en todo caso, si fueras mi papa, Onee-chan seria mama!

M-Mocoso.- Naruto se sonrojo un poco, algo impactado ante la idea de estar con Bianca y ser madre y padre- No metas a Bianca en esto.

Akeno volvió a la realidad al escuchar eso. Bianca era un nombre que no conocía. Por lo que entendía, Leo tenía una Onee-chan llamada Bianca, pero las cosas que escucho. _"Y en todo caso, si fueras mi papa, Onee-chan seria mama!"_. No le gustaron. Le daba un ataque de celos de solo pensar en una mujer cualquiera ser madre de los hijos de Naruto, y no ser ella.

Akeno dejo de pensar cuando vio como Leo se alejaba con un grito de indignación y de enojo.

Naruto miro a Leo alejarse con un suspiro irritado. Pero luego poso su vista en Akeno, notando su mirada celosa y algo enojada. Sabiendo que lo próximo que diría podría ser crucial, Naruto decidió cambiar el tema. Aun no estaba preparado para confesar sus sentimientos, y su estado de noviazgo. Lo haría después del asunto con el fénix.

Aún faltan un par de horas para que terminen las clases.- Akeno dejo su mirada de celos cuando Naruto camino hasta posicionarse al lado de ella con una sonrisa en su rostro- Quieres venir conmigo.

Ekk.- Akeno soltó un pequeño chillido cuando Naruto coloco repentinamente una de sus manos en su cintura-¿Q-Que haces?- pregunto con nervios y dificultad. La grande y cálida mano de Naruto en su cintura le dificultaba pensar.

Nada.- respondió Naruto mientras un círculo mágico aparecía bajo sus pies, y luego, ambos desaparecieron.

Esa tarde, Naruto y Akeno disfrutaron de una pequeña cita, donde ambos se divirtieron recorriendo Mónaco. Fueron al Museo Oceanográfico de Mónaco, al acuario precisamente. Y luego a un restaurante, a esperar que en Japón sea el final de clases. Durante toda su cita, fueron vistos por los ojos de muchos. Su apariencia destacaba, siendo la belleza y sensualidad de Akeno, pero aun con todo eso, durante toda su cita, Akeno actuó tímida y nerviosa en algunas ocasiones. Puede que ella sea muy audaz y no le importara tratar de seducirlo, pero aun así, era una niña que le gustaba las cosas del amor.

 **Tiempo después**

En el club de investigación de lo oculto, casi todos los miembros estaban presentes, más Leo.

Rias estaba enojada, porque sabía que estarían haciendo los dos miembros faltantes.

Pensar en eso la irritaba y enojaba de una manera que incluso Issei tenía miedo de mirarle sus pechos por temor a su reacción.

Rias dejo de pensar cuando un resplandor lleno el área, luego, Naruto apareció con Akeno a su lado.

Hola Buchou.- Akeno saludo en un tono particularmente alegre, causando que Rias apretara sus dientes silenciosamente. La mujer miro a su alrededor mientras caminaba para posicionarse detrás de Rias- Ara Ara, ya están todos aquí.

¿Y dónde estuvieron ustedes?- pregunto Leo con curiosidad en sus ojos, pero luego noto la camiseta que Naruto llevaba abajo sobre su camisa abierta. Era una particular camisa verde con unas palabras azules escritas en el pecho-"Estuve en Mónaco"- leyó Leo con una gota en su nuca, y una sonrisa algo forzada.

Rias….- saludo Naruto con una pequeña gota en su nuca, notando su enojo- Luego de esto…. ¿Quieres ir a Akihabara?- pregutno con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, esperando con esperanza que Rias olvidara su enojo, algo que parecio funcionar un poco teniendo en cuenta que los ojos de Rias se iluminaron por unos milisegundos, para luego suspirar exasperada y posar su vista en Asia e Issei, causando que Naruto soltara un pequeño suspiro de alivio mientras caminaba para sentarse en uno de los sillones junto a Leo.

Ustedes dos ya no deben repartir volantes.- anuncio Rias, y Issei soltó un suspiro igual al de Naruto por ya no ser obligado a repartir volantes- Ya están listos para recibir sus familiares.

Eso suena genial pero… ¿Que es un familiar?- pregunto Issei con duda.

Un familiar es un compañero para los demonios, o para otros seres….- dijo mirando a Naruto, y luego mirando a Leo, pero una gota se escurrió por su nuca cuando noto que el semidiós hijo de Hermes temblaba de anticipación- Los familiares pueden llevar a cabo tareas por sus amos, y ayudarlos enormemente.- luego de decir eso, un pequeño murciélago apareció junto a ella, que voló por el área, hasta posicionarse en el hombro de Naruto, y frotar su mejilla con la suya, causando asombro en los dos demonios nuevos en el club- Tu ya conociste a mi familiar antes Issei.

¿Lo hice?- pregunto inclinando su cabeza con duda, intentando recordar si alguna vez vio un murciélago, pero luego un estallido de humo llamo su atención, y giro la cabeza para notar como una chica linda muy familiar estaba de pie en frente de Naruto- Es la chica linda que me entrego el volante….- poco después de decir eso, el familiar de Rias volvió a cubrirse en humo, y regresar a su forma de murciélago para volver con Rias.

Akeno sonrió mientras señalaba un dedo en el piso, y un círculo mágico apareció. Y luego de eso, una pequeña criatura verde apareció- Yo también tengo uno.

Luego de eso, todos comenzaron a mostrar sus familiares, siendo un pequeño gatito blanco el de Koneko, Shirou-chan, pero antes de Kiba pudiera mostrar el suyo, Issei se lo impidió, alegando que no le importaba, causando risas en Naruto y Leo.

Pero Asia miro con duda a Naruto, preguntándose algo importante.

¿Naruto-san, usted tiene un familiar?- pregunto Asia inocentemente, causando que Naruto se pusiera de pie.

Podría decirse que sí.- dijo Naruto mientras serpientes salían de su camisa, y siseaban, causando asombro en los que no conocían esa habilidad de Naruto- **Hebi Hakase** es un título que me queda.

¿Pero, Aniki como puedes hacer eso?- pregunto Issei mientras se acercaba para ver mejor a las serpientes que salían de la camisa de su amigo.

Fue una de las ventajas que obtuve cuando asesine a Yamata no Orochi.- Naruto noto como muchos lo miraron asombrados por esa afirmación- Esa serpiente fue revivida por mi tío, Susanoo, y él quería que yo la asesinara para terminar mi entrenamiento. Pero no solo la asesine, tome su alma, y la fusione con la mía. Ganando sus poderes y ser parte dragón en el proceso.

Los que no conocían esa historia se asombraron hasta la medula, totalmente en shock por saber que Naruto había matado al Yamata no Orochi de las leyendas, y que pudiera fusionar su alma y ser parte dragón por eso.

Luego de eso, las serpientes volvieron a entrar al cuerpo de Naruto, y Rias continuo su explicación de los familiares, pero durante su explicación, alguien golpeo la puerta.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, todos vieron como el consejo estudiantil entraba liderados por su rey.

Issei quedo muy impresionado al saber que ellos eran demonios y al descubrir la verdadera identidad de Sona. Pero tuvo unos altercados con el peón de Sona, Saji, ahora totalmente recuperado por las bromas de hace poco.

Fue cuando Saji se presentó con Asia que Naruto decido intervenir entre la pelea de los dos peones.

Ustedes dos, dejen de discutir.- Naruto se posiciono entre medio de Saji e Issei, y apretó fuertemente sus hombros con sus manos, causando una mueca de dolor en ambos- Si no paran…..- algunas serpientes salieron de las mangas de Naruto, que se enredaron en Saji e Issei, causando que ambos cambiaran sus expresiones por miedo, más cuando miraron como Naruto sonreía, mostrando sus colmillos alargados, y luego sacaba su lengua un poco más larga de lo normal, que utilizo para lamerse sus labios- Los atare con mis serpientes, y luego dejare que yo y Akeno nos divirtamos con ustedes.

Akeno se sonrojo profundamente al ver eso de Naruto. Sus colmillos….Su lengua…..Akeno comenzó a soltar risitas pervertidas mientras tapaba su boca con su delicada mano.

Rias solo vio la lengua de Naruto sonrojándose un poco. Había muchas cosas que él podría hacer con esa lengua.

Los dos peones comenzaron a temblar de miedo ante la imagen de ser torturados por dos sádicos, y ambos se disculparon rápidamente por sus arrebatos, y Naruto sonrió mientras las serpientes volvían a sus mangas, y luego volvió a su lugar con su hermano, que sonreía divertido por lo que acababa de ver.

Sona asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía levemente por esa escena antes de volverse hacia la pelirroja en la habitación-Entonces dime Rias, ¿estabas pensando en conseguir familiares para tus piezas más nuevas?

Así es, estaba planeando llevarlos a buscar a sus familiares la próxima semana...- la heredera de los Gremory asintió mientras cruzaba sus brazos-¿Supongo que tienes algo similar en mente?

Estaba planeando lo mismo, y desafortunadamente solo está disponible una vez al mes.- Sona llevo una de sus manos a su barbilla, pensando mientras caminaba para regresar con su nobleza.

Rias sonrió, teniendo una idea muy buena, una que le daría la oportunidad de competir contra su rival- Entonces, ¿qué tal si tenemos un duelo para decidir quién tiene a sus familiares primero?

Luego de eso, Rias y Sona discutieron que clase de duelo tendieran, y quien sería su juez.

Naruto se ofreció al instante cuando la palabra juez fue dicha.

 **Tiempo después**

Hay que admitirlo…..- decía Leo, mirando con algo de nervios la escena frente a sus ojos- Ellas son competitivas….

…. ¿Competitivas?...- repitió Naruto incrédulo, mirando igual que Leo la escena. Mirando a su alrededor, sintió algo de alivio y mucho enojo porque todos los alumnos estaban más concentrados en mirar los senos y cuerpo de sus amigas, antes que mirar el claro uso de magia en el partido- Yo y Karna somos competitivos, esto es otro nivel.

En eso estoy de acuerdo con Naruto.- hablo Karna, mirando la escena junto a sus compañeros de equipo- Nuestra rivalidad no raya con la de esas niñas.

El primer partido que Rias decidió que tendrían seria uno de tenis, donde ella y Sona jugarían con sus reinas, y durante el transcurso del partido, ellas comenzaron a usar magia para mejorar sus ataques.

Era una suerte que los pocos que notaron eso pensaron que serían simples trucos.

Al terminar el partido de tenis, se decidio que el segundo encuentro seria de quemados, pero esta vez, las dos noblezas jugarían juntas.

Ese encuentro fue casi idéntico que el anterior, con las diferencias de que Issei salió muy herido, y fue gracias a Asia que pudo sobrevivir a sus fatales heridas.

Al final de todo, la nobleza de Rias sería la que iría al bosque de los familiares, acompañados de Naruto y Leo, solo que en círculos mágicos diferentes, ya que la nobleza no podía llevar invitados, y Naruto podía usar la carta de "hermanito del Lucifer".

Al llegar, Naruto miro con curiosidad a su alrededor.

¿Este es el bosque familiar?- Naruto miraba a todos lados, buscando algo que destacara, incluso activo su Sharingan, y no vio nada interesante.

¿Dónde están los familiares?- pregunto al aire Leo, mirando a su alrededor con expectación, pero no vio nada, causando que soltara un suspiro deprimido.

¡Ustedes dos!- grito una voz, y los dos semidioses vieron al tipo más raro de sus vidas-¡No pueden estar aquí!

Tu…- Naruto hablaba con duda, incapaz de comprender quien era ese sujeto- ¿Quién eres?

Él es Zatouji, la persona que nos ayudara a encontrar a sus familiares.- Rias hablo mientras caminaba junto a su nobleza- No se preocupe, ellos son invitados de parte de Lucifer-sama y la familia Gremory.

Al escuchar esos nombres, Zatouji se calmó levemente. No le gustaba que desconocidos anden por su bosque atrapando familiares.

Luego de esa escena, los Gremory iniciaron su búsqueda de familiares, y Naruto ayudo a Leo a encontrar el suyo.

Naruto en un principio se sintió muy aburrido mientras recorría el bosque de los familiares, adentrándose en lo más profundo del bosque. Pero dejo de estarlo cuando Leo encontró algo que lo asombro.

Una hidra, pero no una de nueve cabezas.

Era una hidra de un tamaño algo pequeño que la original, siendo un poco más grande que Naruto pero caminaba en cuatro patas, pareciendo más pequeña. La hidra tenía tres cabezas, delatando su temprana edad. Otra de las características de la hidra era su color, siendo negro algo oscuro, con picos y cuernos violetas, ojos rojos igual que sus dientes ("Busquen Bakugan Hydra, así la verán mejor. Imaginen una combinación entre la versión de una cabeza y la de tres").

¡Tú serás mi familiar!- grito Leo con entusiasmo, ignorando como la hidra lo veía con desconfianza-¡Y tu nombre será….Alpha!

¿Alpha?- repitió Naruto con una sonrisa burlona-¿Cómo se te ocurre ese nombre?

¡No te burles de Alpha!- grito enojado Leo, mientras se acercaba a su nuevo compañero, ignorando como este abría su boca y humo violeta resaltaba en ella- No te preocupes Alpha, ese pobre iluso no comprende la genialidad de tu nombre.

Al momento de que Leo se acercó al denominado Alpha, la hidra libero masas de fuego purpura desde su boca, causando que Leo tuviera que saltar para esquivarlo.

Luego de esquivarlo, Leo se posiciono al lado de Naruto, tenso ante la idea de otro ataque de la hidra, pero noto como ella lo miraba con desconfianza y no se movía de su posición.

¿Qué le sucede a Alpha?- pregunto al aire con duda.

Mira sus patas traseras.- respondió rápidamente Naruto, y Leo hizo lo que le sugirió, notando las grandes heridas en sus patas traseras- Debe ser una cría que la hidra abandono por ser débil.- mirando a su alrededor, Naruto observo las secuelas de una pelea. Árboles quemados y derretidos, pequeños cráteres- Esa herida en sus patas, y la pelea que hubo lo demuestran.

Alpha piensa que le puedo hacer daño…- dijo Leo al aire, descubriendo lo que Alpha pensaba- ¿Cómo hago para acercarme si me ataca?

Debes ganarte su confianza.- contesto Naruto, mientras que lentamente se acercaba, siseando con su lengua, algo que la hidra comenzó a hacer con las suyas- La hidra es parte serpiente, y puedo entender lo que dice….Ahora mismo está indefensa, por su apariencia parece que no ha comido en días, y se encuentra con dos seres extraños y que nunca en su vida ha visto…..Es claro que estaría cautelosa por cualquier cosa que se le acercara.

Debería buscar algo para que comiera.- dijo Leo yéndose rápidamente del lugar, con el objetivo de encontrar algo para que su futuro compañero comiera, causando que Naruto sonriera levemente, ya que Leo comenzó a madurar y aprender señales básicas.

Naruto trato de hablar bien con la hidra, diciéndole quienes eran, y su objetivo. Y luego de hacer eso comenzó a hablar de Leo, tratando de convencerla de que no era una mala persona, y que solo buscaba un compañero.

Eso continúo por unos minutos, hasta que Leo volvió arrastrando un gran oso negro.

¡Alpha!- grito con una gran sonrisa arrastrando al oso, y luego lo dejo a unos metros de ella, sonriendo cuando vio como Alpha ahora no lo atacaba al acercarse- Este es un obsequio.

La hidra comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia la comida, moviéndose con algo de dificultad por sus heridas, y al estar en frente del cuerpo del oso, Alpha movió todas sus cabezas para que comenzaran a comer, disfrutando de algo que no había hecho durante días.

Mientras estaba comiendo, Naruto comenzó a acercarse lentamente, haciéndole señas a Leo para que también lo hiciera. Pocos segundos después, ambos estaban a los lados de la hidra que seguía comiendo sin preocuparse.

Acaricia su lomo con suavidad…..-susurro Naruto con calma, mirando como la hidra comía por primera vez en días- Y no grites….

Leo hizo exactamente lo que su hermano le indico, y acaricio a la hidra suavemente, sonriendo cuando noto que Alpha no se tensaba ni reaccionaba mal ante su toque. Leo permaneció acariciando a la hidra, hasta que ella dejo de alimentarse. Luego de eso, Leo recibió de parte de Naruto unas vendas, y ungüento curativo, fabricado especialmente por Tsukuyomi.

Ahora cura sus heridas.- ordeno el hijo de Indra, observando como Leo hizo lo que le indico, arrodillándose para luego comenzar a untarle el ungüento en sus heridas.

Alpha gruño en un principio, pero luego sus gruñidos cesaron, y poco después, Leo vendo sus heridas.

Ne, Alpha.- Leo camino para posicionarse frente a frente a los ojos de la hidra, hablándole en un tono tranquilo y algo ansioso-¿Quieres ser mi compañero?

Leo espero a ver una reacción por parte de la hidra, y solo vio como las tres cabezas sisearon un poco.

El acepta.- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, que aumento cuando vio como Leo grito de felicidad mientras abrazaba una de las cabezas de la hidra.

Naruto comenzó a alejarse de Leo y Alpha, y luego golpeo su palma contra el suelo.

¡ **Kuchiyose**!

En una explosión de humo, Shiroi apareció en toda su gloria, relinchando cuando vio a Naruto.

Shiroi.- Naruto dijo con alegría, aumentando los relinchidos de su compañera.

Naruto se subio a la espalda de Shiroi, y noto como Leo se subía con algo de dificultad e incomodes en la espalda de Alpha, teniendo en cuenta los picos en su espalda.

Naruto rio cuando ambos empezaron a correr con sus compañeros, riendo todo el tiempo mientras montaban en dirección a sus amigos los Gremory.

Pero cuando llegaron, Naruto vio algo que no le gusto.

Una gelatina verde estaba sobre sus casi desnudas amigas, y cerca de ellos, Zatouji e Issei estaban mirando solo que el maestro familiar tenía algo de esa gelatina cubriendo sus ojos e Issei lo hacía con una mirada conflictiva, decidiéndose si mirar o tratar de salvarlas.

Kiba estaba en una posición similar a las de las mujeres, aunque para el alivio de Naruto, la gelatina solo estaba cubriendo el rostro de Kiba, impidiéndole ayudar a su rey y compañeras.

Naruto activo su Rinnegan mientras levantaba su palma y gritaba unas palabras.

 **Shinra Tensei** ("Subyugación Celestial del Dios Omnipresente")

Todo el ser que cubría a sus amigos se disipo, quedando hecho pedazos, causando que Issei reaccionara, solo para ver como su hermano se acercaba montado en un caballo con alas y una mirada enojada en sus ojos desiguales. Levantando su palma, Naruto dijo unas palabras.

 **Banshō Ten'in** ("Atracción Celestial de Toda la Creación")

Issei comenzó a ser atraído por la gravedad hacia Naruto, y luego el semidiós tomo el cuello de la camiseta de Issei, mirándolo con una mirada enojada.

Issei….- Naruto actico su Mangekyou en su otro ojo, quedando con unos ojos disparejos que inspiraban miedo en Issei, y algo de asombro en sus amigos por ver tal muestra de poder- Puedes explicarme porque no ayudabas a Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Asia.

Las niñas, siendo Rias y Akeno se sonrojaron un poco mientras trataban de cubrir su ropa rota, Asia solo miraba con miedo lo que Naruto podría hacerle a Issei.

Viendo el rostro de miedo en la cara de Asia, Naruto soltó a Issei con un suspiro.

Cuando estaba por hablar, noto la ropa de sus amigas, o la falta de ella, por lo que trato de hacer algo para ayudarlas.

Bajándose de Shiroi, Naruto se sacó su camisa blanca y se la entregó a Akeno, y la niña se la puso con un pequeño sonrojo.

Luego de eso, Naruto se sacó una camiseta negra que llevaba debajo de su camisa, y se la dio a Rias, que de igual manera que Akeno, se la puso con un sonrojo.

Naruto quedo con el pecho desnudo, causando que Rias y Akeno miraran con un gran sonrojo su físico marcado. Ya conocían muy bien el cuerpo de su amigo/interés amoroso, pero verlo ahora, cuando ellas no poseían ropa, y él les entregaba la suya, causaba que se sonrojaran por su gesto tierno y amable.

Viendo que no poseía más ropa, solo sus pantalones, Naruto le hizo una seña a Leo, y este le entrego su chaqueta y camisa a Asia y Koneko.

Poco tiempo después, Aisa encontró su propio familiar, Rassei.

Veo que todos encontraron un buen familiar.- dijo Leo con una sonrisa, estando de pie al lado de Alpha, pero noto la mirada levemente deprimida de Issei- Menos Issei….- eso causando que Issei ganara un aura deprimida sobre su cuerpo, y fue consolado por Aisa- ¡Pero eso no importa, porque yo, Leo-sama, he encontrado a Alpha!

¡Una hidra!- exclamó el maestro de los familiares sorprendido- Tiene tres cabezas…Aun es muy joven.- luego de eso, Zatouji noto el Pegaso que estaba con Naruto-¡Y un Pegaso!- Zatouji comenzó a acercarse al caballo con estrellas en sus ojos-¡Nunca había visto uno!

¿Naruto-kun, encontrase ese Pegaso aquí?- pregunto Rias mirando el Pegaso con una mirada impresionada y cautivada por la belleza que desprendía tal animal.

Es lindo…..- dijo Akeno, acariciando el cabello blanco del Pegaso- Ella es Shiroi, ¿No?

Si, ella es Shiroi.- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, causando que Rias frunciera el ceño porque su pregunta fue ignorada, pero Naruto rápidamente apareció junto a Rias, y tomo tiernamente su mano, guiándola para que acaricie el cabello de Shiroi- La encontré en mi tiempo en Grecia…- Naruto sonreía mientras acariciaba junto a Rias la melena de Shiroi, y al terminar, inconscientemente, entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

Rias elevo su mirada para mirar a Naruto con un pequeño sonrojo.

Esa hermosa sonrisa con la que la miraba la derretía. Junto con sus bellos ojos azules que la miraban a sus ojos turquesa la hacían sentirse bien, porque Naruto la estaba mirando a los ojos como Rias, su amiga, no como Rias del clan Gremory, a diferencia de muchos que la miraban por su cuerpo, o por su clan.

Inconscientemente, Rias se colocó de puntitas, y comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Naruto, y lentamente cerro sus ojos mientras se acercaba, esperando besar a su gran amor.

Naruto quedo cautivado por eso.

Sostener la pequeña y suave mano de Rias. Mirar sus semi cerrados ojos mientras continuaban cerrándose y acercando su rostro al suyo, esperando a que la besara creaban una hermosa escena.

Naruto quería corresponder ese beso, y lo intento porque lentamente cerró sus ojos y acerco su rostro al de Rias, mientras le daba un apretón a su mano.

Al notar eso, Rias comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y feliz. Pero antes de que ellos unieran sus bocas para compartir un beso, Akeno con una bella sonrisa en su rostro, que escondía enojo, literalmente tomo la otra mano de Naruto, y tiro de ella, muy fuerte, causando que Naruto abriera sus ojos, pero eso no termino ahí, porque Rias abrió sus ojos con enojo mientras comenzaba a tirar dela mano de Naruto.

Ambas comenzaron a jugar al juego de la soga, con Naruto siendo la soga.

Esa escena fue vista por todos los Gremory, que algunos sonreían divertidos por eso, otra los miraba con preocupación, y el ultimo miraba a Naruto con celos por tener a dos bellas mujeres compitiendo por él.

Leo también miraba esa escena, sonriendo junto a su nuevo compañero, Alpha.

 **Tiempo después**

Naruto estaba saliendo de la ducha, y una toalla cubría su cintura mientras se acercaba a su cama.

Paso un tiempo desde que volvieron del bosque de los familiares, y las cosas transcurrieron tranquilas.

Rias estaba un poco deprimida porque la fecha de su matrimonio arreglado se acercaba, pero Naruto pudo ayudarla a sentirse mejor llevándola a Akihabara.

Pero Naruto se sentía algo extraño esa noche. Porque para su decepción, Akeno no lo acompaño en el baño ese día, y Rias junto a Akeno aún no llegaban para dormir.

Cuando Naruto pudo colocarse su bóxer, y estaba a punto de acostarse en su cama, un círculo mágico de color carmesí ilumino su habitación. Y Naruto sonrió, esperando ver a Rias lista para dormir con él, pero vio algo extraño en ella al momento en que el brillo carmesí desapareció.

Ella estaba desnuda, como normalmente llegaba a dormir, pero en sus ojos había otra mirada a la normal. En ellos había una mirada deprimida y casi desesperada mientras se acercaba lentamente a Naruto.

¿Rias?- Naruto dijo con duda, un poco preocupado por lo que pudo pasarle a su amiga-¿Estas bi….?

Naruto no pudo seguir hablando cuando su amiga salto sobre él, arrojándolo a la cama quedando a horcajadas sobre él, y asaltando su boca besándolo ferozmente.

Naruto abrió mucho sus ojos, totalmente asombrado de que ella hiciera eso.

¡Rias!- Naruto grito un poco mientras pudo liberarse de su amiga- ¿Por qué?…Mhh- pero de nuevo, Rias lo embistió con un gran beso, introduciendo su lengua en su boca mientras jugaba con la suyo con desesperación.

Cuando se separaron, ambos tenían un pequeño puente de saliva uniendo sus bocas, y Rias miro a Naruto con esperanza en sus ojos.

Naruto-kun, por favor.- Rias tomo las manos de Naruto, y las llevo a sus senos- Toma mi virginidad…

No….- respondió Naruto con una mirada seria mientras se levantaba lentamente, pero Rias bajo la mirada al escuchar eso, mientras mordía su labio y una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos- No pienso hacerlo de esta manera….- Naruto tomo las mejillas de Rias con sus manos, y acaricio sus pómulos, limpiando sus lágrimas. Luego acerco su boca para besar tiernamente sus labios. Rias cerró sus ojos para disfrutar ser besada por Naruto. Cuando se separaron, Naruto continúo dando pequeños besos a Rias en sus labios, y término entregándole un último beso apasionado, uno donde ambos jugaron con sus lenguas, y al separarse, un puente de saliva unía sus bocas y ambos tomaban aire- Haces esto por tu matrimonio arreglado, ¿No?...-pregunto al aire mientras lentamente abrazaba a Rias, acariciando su cabello y espalda mientras ella comenzaba a llorar en su hombro- No quiero que hagamos eso si te sientes de esa manera…..Quiero que lo hagamos porque nuestro amor nos lleve a hacerlo….- Rias se separó de su abrazo, para ver como Naruto la miraba con una sonrisa y sus ojos algo húmedos- Esta no es la manera de solucionarlo….

No quiero casarme con Riser….- susurro Rias mientras volvia a abrazar a Naruto, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello- Quiero….Quiero estar contigo… Quiero que estemos juntos….

Ambos continuaron abrazados, y detrás de la puerta, Grayfia escucho toda la conversación.

La esposa del Lucifer suspiro mientras desaparecía en un círculo mágico, sabiendo que Rias estaría en buenas manos con Naruto.

 **Tiempo después**

Las cosas estaban tensas en la sala donde se llevaba la reunión entre el clan Phenex, los Gremory y Grayfia.

Riser fue un idiota egocéntrico, como siempre. Lo que más destaco de la reunión fue cuando el beso a su reina para presumir su harem en frente de Issei, algo que el joven pervertido miro con una mueca de celos.

Pero todos dejaron de hablar entre si cuando alguien descaradamente abrió la puerta.

¡Rias, debemos hablar de lo que paso anoche!- grito Naruto entrando con Leo y Karna a la habitación-¡Esto no puede quedarse así, sabes cómo me siento desde que nos!….. ¿Qué?

Naruto miraba algo incrédulo a las personas en frente de sus ojos, pero luego noto a una mucama familiar.

¡Hola Grayfia-san!- saludo con una sonrisa alegre Naruto, causando que la mujer suspirara mientras negaba con la cabeza-¿Aniki está aquí?

…..Lucifer-sama no se encuentra aquí, Naruto-san.- respondió estoicamente Grayfia, y mirando a los nuevos en la habitación, notando como el joven Karna se había sentado, y Koneko fue a sentarse en su regazo, como era lo usual. Pero noto una cara nueva en el grupo de semidioses, un niño rubio que miraba el harem de Riser con curiosidad- ¿Quien el chico?

¡Yo soy Leónidas Castellan!- se presentó Leo hablando con una sonrisa y alegría, causando que Grayfia suspirara. Ese niño era demasiado parecido como Naruto y su esposo- Un placer conocerla Grayfia-san.

¡Que es esto!- grito Riser con enojo mientras caminaba y se acercaba, mirando enojado a los nuevos en la habitación- Ustedes no son demonios…. Grayfia-san, que hacen estos asquerosos humanos invadiendo nuestra reunión.

No somos humanos.- respondió Karna tranquilamente, mirando a Riser con seriedad- Somos semidioses, no nos subestimes.

Riser y su harem se impresionaron al escuchar esa información, pero Riser volvió a su mueca arrogante, como de costumbre.

Y que si son mestizos, seres inferiores.- Riser hablo con arrogancia y una mueca arrogante en su rostro, una que causaba que Naruto riera levemente, y que a Leo le temblaran sus labios- Si no se van de aquí, Riser los destruirá. Yo soy un miembro del noble clan Phenex, clan más poderoso del infierno. Por eso, Riser puede destruirlos sin parpadear, vallase ahora, o…

Riser no pudo terminar su discurse arrogante y egocéntrico cuando Naruto exploto en risas, trayendo miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos y Grayfia, menos Karna, que ya sabía que eso pasaría, y Leo que exploto en risas pocos segundos después.

¡Jajajaja! ¡O-Oye! ¿Oíste eso Karna?- Naruto se acercó a Karna, y golpeo su hombro, sin obtener ninguna reacción del semidiós sentado en el sofá- Las cosas que esta diciendo este mocoso arrogante. _"Puedo destruirlos sin parpadear"_.- Naruto volvió a estallar en risas, acompañado de Leo que uso el sofá como apoyo para no caerse.

En la habitación subieron unos cuantos grados, producto de Riser que ahora temblaba de ira por las cosas que escuchaba.

Voy a destruirlos a ustedes….- susurro con ira mientras sus alas de fuego aparecían en su espalda- No quedaran ni las cenizas….

Riser.- hablo Grayfia con severidad, y desato su propio poder demoniaco, causando que las alas de Riser se apagaran, y la habitación volviera a la normalidad.

Tienen suerte de que la Reina más Fuerte este aquí para protegerlos.- dijo Riser con enojo mientras retrocedía- Tu solo eres un ser inferior que no podría sobrevivir a mi poder demoniaco. No mereces estar…

¡Oye! No hables de Aniki como si pudieras estar a su nivel.- grito Leo con enojo, y cuando Naruto fue a su lado para colocar una mano en su hombro, Leo se movió para caminar hacia Riser- ¡Solo eres palabras, no creas ni por un segundo que podrías estar a la altura de Aniki!

¡No hables así de Onii-sama!- grito Ravel, la hermanita de Riser mientras se acercaba para colocarse en frente de Leo, y Riser quedo detrás de ella- ¡Él es el más fuerte!

¡Mi Aniki es el más fuerte!- grito Leo con enojo bajando la cabeza para mirar los ojos azules de Ravel.

¡El mío lo es!- Ravel levanto la cabeza con sus puños apretados para mirar los ojos azules de Leo.

¡El mío es tan fuerte que pudo ganarle a Cron!… ¡Ekk!- Leo no pudo continuar despotricando palabras de su hermano porque Naruto lo tomo de la parte trasera de su chaqueta, y lo arrastro para llevárselo-¡Espera Aniki! ¡Esa enana debe saber lo grande que eres!

¡E-Enana!- grito Ravel indignada por las palabras de Leo-¡Tonto ignorante!

¡Pájaro desplumado!-grito Leo tratando de liberarse del agarre de hierro de su hermano. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar con sus insultos, Naruto lo agarro fuertemente causando gemidos de dolor por parte de Leo.

No has aprendido nada…..- dijo Naruto, aparentando su **Aian Kurō** ("Garra de Hierro"), una técnica de lucha que vio en televisión y que usaba para castigar a Leo cuando quería-¡Así no se tratan a las mujeres!

¡Perdón Aniki, suéltame!- gemía Leo, sufriendo mucho por la fuerza de su hermano. Todos en la sala miraban la escena con incredulidad, hasta Karna lo hacía, que no esperaba que algo así pasara- ¡Are lo que quieras! ¡Solo suéltame!

¿Lo que sea?- pregunto con una sonrisa, que aumento cuando su hermano asistió con la cabeza con dificultado- Bien….

Naruto susurro unas palabras en el oído de Leo, y cuando solto su Garra de Hierro, Leo fue caminando lentamente hacia Ravel.

Riser se puso en frente de su hermana, preparado para detener toda esa tonta escena.

¡Tu…!-grito Riser, pero Leo lo interrumpió.

Cállate.- respondió rápidamente Leo, y apartando a Riser del camino, y fue solo gracias a una mirada de Grayfia que Riser no encendió sus alas de fuego. Cuando Leo llego en frente de Ravel, inclino profundamente la cabeza, causando que todos lo miraran incrédulos, menos Naruto que sonreía divertido-¡Lamento haberte dicho enana y pájaro desplumado!- grito Leo, causando que Ravel lo mirara incrédula. Pocos segundos de estar en esa posición, Leo se levantó, y miro a Ravel con un pequeño sonrojo algo avergonzado- Solo quería defender a mi Aniki, algo con lo que tú puedes identificarte, ¿No?- Ravel asistió con la cabeza algo perdida, causando que Leo sonriera alegremente-¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

R-Ravel Phenex….- contesto algo dudosa, pero se sonrojo un poco cuando Leo estrecho su mano más grande y dura con la suya, más pequeña, suave y delicada-¡Q-Que haces!

Presentándome.- respondió rápidamente Leo- encantado de conocerte, mi nombre es Leónidas Castellan, puedes llamarme Leo.

Luego de eso, Leo sonrió mientras soltaba la mano de Ravel y regresaba con su Aniki, pero se detuvo cuando escucho un grito de Ravel.

¡E-Espera!- grito Ravel mientras caminaba, pero se detuvo cuando Leo volteo para mirarla con sus ojos. Ravel se sonrojo un poco mientras se cruzaba de brazos-¡No te equivoques, yo solo te deje tocarme….!- Ravel se sonrojo más al darse cuenta de algo. No tenía escusas, dejo que Leo la tocara porque le permitió hacerlo-¡I-Idiota!

Luego de eso, Ravel volvió con sus compañeras, y trato de esconderse entre ellas, dejando atrás a un Leo muy confundido.

Naruto rio un poco al ver eso.

Todos continuaron mirando esa escena por unos segundos, sin saber que pensar, hasta que Grayfia tosió un poco en su mano.

Esta decidido, Rias-sama tendrá un Raiting Game contra Riser-sama para romper su matrimonio arreglado.- declaro Grayfia, decidiendo volver a donde la interrumpieron.

Rias puede tener diez días para entrenar a su nobleza.- dijo arrogantemente Riser.

Rias frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, pero sintió como Naruto aparecía a su lado, y discretamente, sostenía su mano, para darle consuelo.

Estaré con ustedes todo el tiempo y los ayudare a entrenar…..- susurro Naruto, apretando suavemente su mano- Te prometo que no dejare que ese matrimonio arreglado se cumpla- prometió Naruto, entrelazando sus dedos junto a los de Rias.

Rias gano una mirada determinada mientras aceptaba los términos del duelo.

Ella confiaba en que Naruto podría ayudarlos a superar su Raiting Game contra Riser Phenex. Él ya los había entrenado antes, pero ahora su entrenamiento sería diferente. Porque Rias se aseguraría de decirle que no tuviera piedad en el entrenamiento, y que sea tan sádico como Akeno. Naruto ya era un sádico de por si cuando los entrenaba, pero estar al nivel de Akeno era algo donde Naruto no llegaba por poco.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Como vieron, Leo tiene su propio familiar y tendrá roses cercanos con Ravel.

Recuerdan esa historia que anuncie en mi otra historia. **El héroe de hierro forjado**. Ahora voy a escribirla, pero su título será diferente. **Estrellas que iluminan mi cielo**. Ese será su título. El titulo anterior ya servirá para darles alguna pista de lo que pasara en esa historia.

También tal vez escriba otra historia. Un crossover con Bleach y Naruto.


	15. El poder de un novio

**Naruto, el legado del emperador celestial**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

" _Es fuerte_ "- pensó el dios del rayo griego- pensamientos

Es un mocoso- dijo el dios de los muertos Hades- hablar normal

Capítulo 15: El poder de un novio

El destino de los semidioses depende de ti…..- dijo una voz sumamente dramática.

En una habitación con poca luz, Leo estaba sentado en una silla, con los ojos bien abiertos mirando a su hermano.

No importa lo que pase….- Naruto estaba de pie frente a Leo, con un señalador en su mano, y señalando un pisaron a su lado.

En dicho pisaron habían escitas muchas cosas y dibujos. Los más interesantes eran un dibujo de Leo y Naruto, ambos montados en sus respectivos familiares, Shiroi y Alpha. Pero el dibujo era algo infantil, considerando que ambos estaban sonriendo ampliamente en el dibujo mal hecho. Pero eso no era lo más destacable en el pisaron, ya que unas grandes palabras estaban escritas en el centro, rodeadas de cosas como "NO LO DIGAS" "NI LO PIENSES" "NI LO SUEÑES".

No. La. Insultes.- con cada palabra que salía de su boca, Naruto golpeaba con su señalador la palabra en el centro del pisaron "No la insultes"- Porque si eso llegara a pasar, ella se enojaría y no volvería a hablarte.

Leo abrió los ojos y jadeo un poco ante las palabras de Naruto, causando que el semidiós mayor caminara lentamente y colocara sus manos en los hombros de Leo.

Repite lo que acabo de decirte.- dijo con una expresión seria.

Que….q-que la insulte.- dijo algo dudoso.

¡No!- grito con los abiertos Naruto mientras soltaba a Leo-¡No, eso es exactamente lo contrario a lo que te dije!- dijo con incredulidad, pero luego se calmó para mirar a Leo- Trata otra vez.

El destino de los semidioses depende de mí.- dijo Leo, haciendo que Naruto hiciera un "Mhm", pero luego hubo una mueca de duda en su rostro mientras colocaba uno de sus dedos en su labio-¿No importa lo que pase?- otro "Mhm" de parte de Naruto- Que las insulte.

¡No!- grito con desesperación jalándose su cabello.

Esta era una de las "clases" que Leo tenía con su hermano. En un principio, solo eran consejos que Naruto le daría a Leo, pero el niño aun no los comprendía, siendo un completo idiota con las mujeres. Por esa razón Naruto consiguió un pisaron y un señalador para darle unas clases a Leo sobre cómo tratar a las mujeres.

Ahora mismo estaban en una de las mansiones de los Gremory, y Naruto cumpliría su promesa de entrenarlos con todo. Este era su primer día de entrenamiento, y eran las cinco de la mañana, horario apto para entrenar.

Naruto tenía planeado despertarlos con hielo en sus camas, pero las clases de su hermano sobre las mujeres le hicieron olvidar esa parte del plan.

¡Alguien tiene cinta! ¡Quiero taparle la boca para que no hable y escuche!- Naruto camino hacia la puerta, y grito fuertemente, causando que alguien gimiera a la distancia. Pocos segundos después, Kiba se asomó por una puerta, con el pelo despeinado y ojos medio abiertos.

Nadie tiene cinta.- respondió con cansancio mientras cerraba la puerta y trataba de regresar a dormir, pero otro grito, aún más fuerte que el anterior, le hizo abrir los ojos con enojo. Las mañanas nunca fueron su tiempo.

¡NI UNA SIMPLE PERSONA TIENE CINTA!- grito aún más fuerte con enojo e incredulidad.

¡Eres un maldito semidiós ultra poderoso con serpientes que salen de tus mangas! ¡Si alguien debería tener cinta eres tú!- grito Kiba saliendo de su habitación y mirando con enojo al semidiós.

¡YO TENGO QUE HACER TODO!- grito con enojo y mirado a Kiba, ignorando como su hermano sonreía detrás de él.

¡QUE DIABLOS HACES GRITANDO A LAS CINCO DE LA MAÑANA!- Kiba grito mientras caminaba hacia Naruto, y ambos se colocaron con sus frentes chocando, gritándose el uno al otro, pero una repentina caída de hielo en sus cabezas los obligo a detenerse de sus gritos.

¡A DESPERTAR!- grito Leo volando sobre sus cabezas con sus zapatos con alas y muchas bolsas con hielo en sus manos.

Ambos seres sobrenaturales miraron incrédulos a Leo, para luego suspirar en sincronía.

Eso es una mala señal/El destino de los semidioses depende de mí.- dijeron respectivamente Kiba y Naruto en un tono cansado.

Para luego escuchar muchos gritos y quejas sonar en la casa de los Gremory.

 **Tiempo después**

Todos saben lo que les espera ahora, ¿no?- dijo Naruto de pie, con su ropa casual y frente a los demonios del clan Gremory, que ahora llevaban su ropa de entrenamiento, y todos tenían unas marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos y lo miraban con odio, menos Asia que bostezaba tiernamente en su mano y frotaba sus ojos cansada- El Yakitori puede ser un oponente patético,- Rias sonrió un poco al escuchar eso- pero él no es débil, tiene algo de lo que ustedes carecen.- Naruto se detuvo, y Leo aterrizo a su lado- Experiencia, él tiene mucha experiencia en Raiting Game. Puede que ustedes hayan peleado contra monstros y demonios callejeros, pero ellos no pensaban, ya estaban locos o dementes. Riser puede pensar, y hará eso. Aunque suene difícil creerlo.- Rias reprimió una risita, mientras Akeno sonreía levemente- Por esa razón, yo entrenare con ustedes y veré en qué nivel están. Issei, tú no tienes experiencia en luchar en equipo con la nobleza, cambiaremos eso, pero no ahora, porque tu entrenaras con Leo para aumentar tu resistencia y poder usar mejor los poderes de Ddraig.

Issei asistió con la cabeza, y se acercó hacia Leo, no sin antes sonreírle a Asia y prometerle que volvería pronto. Naruto sintió algo de pena por Issei, y se acercó a Leo para colocar una mano en su hombro y susurrar unas palabras.

No tengas piedad.- Leo asistió con la cabeza- Hazlo sangrar, sufrir, e incluso llorar si hace falta.

Leo volvió a asentir, solo que con una sonrisa más notoria, y se encamino con Issei a lo que sería su área de tortura privada.

Karna, tú tienes conocimientos en magia, ¿no?- el nombrado estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda reposada en un árbol. Su lanza estaba a unos centímetros de él, pero no traía su armadura, llevando su ropa casual.

Se algunos hechizos que podrían ser útiles para un mago de clase apoyo como Asia.- respondió Karna con los ojos cerrados- Que ella venga conmigo y los aprenda mientras tu trabajas con el resto.

Naruto asistió a lo dicho por Karna, y Asia se encamino hacia el semidiós hijo de Suria, pero lo hizo con algo de nervios. Le asustaba un poco su porte frio y sin emociones.

Bien.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa ansiosa- Síganme, iremos al bosque.

El grupo camino hacia el bosque, siendo guiados por un ansioso Naruto, que no podía esperar por medir el poder del grupo.

Al llegar, Naruto se colocó unos pasos lejos de sus amigos.

Les daré un consejo. Vengan a mí con intención de matar. De lo contrario, ustedes podrían ser los muertos.- Naruto volteo, mostrándoles una sonrisa amable, pero Akeno podía ver el sadismo bajo esa sonrisa, haciendo que ella sonriera con un sonrojo- Van a tener muchas situaciones desesperantes por delante…..Si sobreviven a esta situación desesperante, les mostrare…..- Naruto cerró los ojos, y los abrió mostrando su Sharingan, pero ahora eran diferentes a los ojos amables y sádicos de costumbre, eran ojos fríos, severos y calculadores, ojos que habían visto la guerra- Todavía más desesperación.

Los demonios del clan Gremory se tensaron al sentir como Naruto exudaba algo de su energía divina, haciendo que se impresionaran por su poder.

El niño camino unos pasos, y desapareció en la corriente de viento, pero los Gremory pudieron escuchar unas palabras en el viento, acompañadas por una risita tétrica.

Jejeje... Encuéntrenme….- dijo esa voz entre los árboles, y los Gremory estaban muy seguros de haber escuchado un gran grito de dolor.

Sin que ellos lo supieran, el dueño de ese grito fue Issei, que ahora estaba sufriendo a manos de Leo.

Los demonios del clan Gremory comenzaron a caminar en sincronía, y Koneko empezó a olfatear, tratando de encontrar el olor a serpientes.

Akeno y Rias sacaron sus alas, y comenzaron a volar por los aires, asegurándose de poder ver como Koneko y Kiba corrían por la tierra.

Ellas dos eran peleadoras a distancia, a diferencia de Koneko y Kiba que ya habían entrenado con Naruto en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero eso era lo bueno, porque mientras ellos dos distraían a Naruto, ambas liberarían su hechizo más poderoso, que pudieron crear gracias a Naruto.

La búsqueda de Naruto duro por unos minutos, y cuando llegaron, lo vieron de pie sobre un claro, con una espada de rayos en su mano izquierda. Pero eso no era lo que más destacaba, ya que en su rostro, una bella sonrisa se extendía.

Naruto sonrió un poco mientras que Koneko y Kiba aparecían a sus lados, con su espada y puño en alto para golpear a Naruto, pero el semidiós desapareció en una explosión de velocidad, y los dos demonios estuvieron a centímetros de acertar su ataque contra el otro, pero pudieron detenerse a tiempo.

Naruto estaba reposando la espalda en un árbol, con una sonrisa en su rostro, y luego, sonrió más cuando Koneko comenzó a correr para acercarse a él, con los puños en alto y el objetivo de acertarlos.

Cuando la pequeña niña llego, Naruto comenzó a esquivar sus puños con suma facilidad gracias a su Sharingan, y era muy consciente del hecho de que Rias y Akeno estaban en el cielo, concentrando su poder demoniaco.

Naruto continuo esquivando los puños de Koneko, y durante su trayectoria, esos puños lograban destruir los árboles que recibían su impacto. Y Naruto durante ese proceso, salto para esquivar un golpe de Koneko, y al aterrizar, escucho un grito, y salto inmediatamente para poder salvarse de las espadas que nacieron del suelo.

¡ **Sword Birth**!- grito Yuuto mientras muchas espadas salían del suelo debajo de Naruto.

Y eso continuo, ya que un gran camino de espadas de diferentes tamaños y diseños se dirigía hacia Naruto.

Al ver eso, Naruto decidió romper el control de Kiba. Chispas comenzaron a surcar la palma de la mano del semidiós.

 **Gian** ("Falsa Oscuridad")- dijo Naruto mientras un gran rayo salía de su mano, y se dirigía a Kiba, que pudo esquivarlo por suerte. Pero al hacerlo, tuvo que levantar su espada para bloquear un puño de Naruto, que consiguió romper la Espada Demoniaca y acertar un golpe al rostro del adolescente. Pero ahí no se detuvo el semidiós, ya que comenzó a enviar una andanada de golpes a Kiba, y el demonio tuvo que crear dos espadas para ayudarse a bloquear todos sus golpes.

Pero había algo que molestaba a Naruto. ¿Dónde estaba Shirone?

¡Yuuto!- grito la voz de Rias, que era rodeada por una gran aura carmesí- ¡Corre!

El demonio de las espadas sonrió mientras comenzaba a escapar por su gran velocidad, y apenas unos milisegundos después de que Kiba comenzara a escapar, los ataques de los demonios en el cielo cayeron.

Akeno creo un gran círculo mágico y envió un enorme rayo amarillo, que al momento de llegar al suelo, destruyo todo el campo de batalla, y Rias envió una gran esfera de su Poder de la Destrucción.

Naruto desapareció antes de que los ataques llegaran, y desde lejos, pudo ver su explosión. Al momento de regresar para ver las secuelas de los ataques, Naruto observo que ya no quedaba nada de eso, solo un gran cráter vacío, sin escombros, sin nada dentro.

Asistiendo con la cabeza, Naruto desapareció.

Fuera de la mansión de los Gremory, Karna estaba sentado en el suelo, y Asia estaba de pie con magia cubriendo su cuerpo y una mueca de esfuerzo, pero eso se terminó cuando escucho la gran explosión.

K-Karna-san.- dijo Asia con algo de timidez-¿Buchou y los demás estarán bien?

Karna estaba a punto de contestar, pero un gran grito detuvo sus palabras. Debia admitirlo, Issei tenía un buen par de pulmones.

Karna estaba a punto de contestar con honestidad. " _Issei está siendo torturado, y los demás están en una situación similar"_. Pero al ver el rostro de Asia, Karna dudo.

Ellos….- Karna pensaba en algo para contestar la pregunta sin ser muy malo- Ellos estarán…- hubo otro grito de Issei- ¿bien?

Asia volvió a su práctica algo dudosa.

Karna estaba algo orgulloso de Asia. La magia hindi no era sencilla, y en poco tiempo, Asia estaba comenzando a realizar su primer hechizo, **Bania** ("Vernier"), un hechizo que aumenta la velocidad, por un corto período de tiempo. Puede ser utilizado en múltiples aliados, y también en sí misma.

Karna planeaba enseñarle hechizos de apoyo, apropiados para un Alfil como Asia. Luego de Vernier, seguirían con **Āmuzu** ("Arms") un hechizo que aumenta el poder ofensivo, por un corto período de tiempo. Puede ser utilizado en múltiples aliados, y también en sí misma.

En otro lugar, Issei estaba sin camiseta y corriendo, completamente sudado y con algunas heridas frescas sobre su cuerpo.

Detrás de él, Leo montado sobre Alpha lo seguía, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

¡Issei! ¡Debes correr más rápido!- grito Leo mientras se acercaba unos centímetros, causando que Issei corriera con más desesperación, siendo algo inútil- ¡No querrás ser el alimento de Alpha!

Un gran rugido provino de la hidra en desarrollo.

Los Gremory escucharon otro grito de dolor. No sabían si eran de alguien verdadero, o solo eran productos de Naruto para bajarles la moral.

Desde que enviaron los ataques de Akeno y Rias, Naruto había desaparecido.

Koneko olfateo, buscando la posible ubicación de Naruto, pero al hacerlo, levanto la vista, mirando como Naruto estaba sobre ellos, con una esfera de viento en su mano.

 **Atsugai** \- dijo Naruto enviando su gran tornado, que impacto de sobre los demonios del clan Gremory.

Ese tornado arraso con gran parte del bosque, y los Gremory estaban dentro de ese tornado, siendo absorbidos y girando por su gran poder.

Koneko consiguió salir del tornado, pero al hacerlo, Naruto apareció delante de ella, y le entrego una gran patada que la envió a volar y la alejo de sus compañeros.

Kiba fue otro que consiguió escapar del tornado, pero el resultado fue el mismo, ser pateado por Naruto y alejarse de la reina y su rey.

Al momento en que el tornado termino, gran parte de la zona estaba arrasada, con los escombros de los arboles esparcidos. Rias y Akeno estaban en el centro de eso, respirando algo fatigadas por lo que sufrieron en el tornado.

Naruto apareció detrás de Akeno, y la abrazo por la cintura, apoyándose en ella, luego hundió su rostro en su cabello, oliendo su pelo.

Eso provoco que ambas se congelaran, y Rias mirara incrédula eso. Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir mirando ya que Naruto desapareció junto a Akeno, dejando a Rias sola y celosa ¿Por qué no la escogió a ella?

Akeno apareció junto a Naruto a una gran distancia de su rey.

Naruto logro su cometido, separar a la nobleza. Solo faltaba probar sus poderes por separado. Naruto ya sabía lo suficiente de su trabajo en equipo, y estaba seguro de que todos juntos podrían ser un gran problema para Riser, pero ese era el punto. En el Raiting Game, Rias y su nobleza estarían separados, y sus piezas lucharían contra las de Riser con su poder individual.

Viendo que Naruto no quería soltarla, Akeno sonrió mientras comenzaba a restregar su trasero contra su entrepierna, pero para su sorpresa, Naruto no se alejó a eso, más bien comenzó a restregarse más duro contra ella, haciendo que Akeno gimiera un poco al sentir el grosor del miembro de Naruto.

Ara Ara…- susurro Akeno levantando la cabeza para mirar a Naruto, pero el semidiós bajo la suya, y mordió fuerte el cuello de Akeno, causando que ella abriera los ojos y gimiera fuertemente ante el placer/dolor- E-Estas tan feliz de que estemos solos.

Naruto abrió los ojos, recordando donde estaban.

L-Lo siento….- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras volteaba a Akeno y la besaba en la frente, mientras que ella lo miraba incrédula- Olvide en que estábamos.

¿Qué….?- dijo con asombro al escuchar esas palabras y Naruto comenzó a retroceder, con sus manos brillando en electricidad- Ara Ara, esta no será una bella tarde de amor.- Akeno llevo su mano a su boca, riendo un poco, pero luego lamio sus dedos- Sera una bella tarde de dolor….

Ohhh, que lindo.- Naruto noto como los brazos de Akeno brillaban en electricidad amarilla- Veamos si puedes cumplir tus palabras.

Akeno creo un círculo mágico frente a ella, y de él, salió una gran andanada de rayos y Naruto envió la suya propia. Los rayos azules y amarillos chocaron entre sí, creando una gran explosión eléctrica.

Akeno creo otros círculos mágicos, solo que a los alrededores de Naruto, y de ellos, un enorme rayo salió, que al momento de impactar sobre Naruto crearon una enorme explosión que género un gran cráter. Pero Naruto no estaba ahí para ser víctima del impacto, ya que al momento de que cayeran los rayos, Naruto había desaparecido.

¿Por qué no usas el Santo Rayo?- pregunto la voz de Naruto en el bosque, causando que Akeno enviara una gran andanada de rayos a los arboles- Aun sigues enojada con Barakiel.

No soy como él.- respondió Akeno con enojo, luego libero sus alas, pero una de ellas ya no era la de un demonio- Estas plumas son una maldición.- dijo con furia mientras comenzaba a arrancar las plumas de la ala de ángel caído. Pero antes de que continuara, Naruto apareció a su lado, tomando sus manos para evitar que siguiera- ¿Qué no entiendes?- pregunto con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos- Soy sucia. Mi sangre y esta ala son prueba de ello.

Tú eres la que no entiende.- respondió Naruto, utilizando su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Akeno, haciendo que ella se apoyara en su toque- Eres Akeno, siempre serás Akeno, sin importar tu sangre o quien es tu padre.- luego de decir esas palabras, Naruto bajo la cabeza para besar tiernamente los labios de la niña, y ella se impresiono de sobremanera, porque la estaba besando por propia voluntad y sin que ella comenzara. Eso la hizo sonrojarse de sobremanera, pero aun así, sonrió con unas lágrimas bajando por sus ojos mientras abrazaba el cuello de Naruto para corresponder su beso con entusiasmo y alegría. Al separarse, Naruto acaricio el pómulo de Akeno con su pulgar- No debes preocuparte por eso.- el semidiós acerco su mano al ala de Akeno, y la acaricio levemente, haciendo que la niña sonriera con un poco de pena- No importa lo que seas o quien seas, yo te amare por siempre.  
Akeno abrió los ojos al escuchar eso, y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, Naruto la golpeo en el estómago, duro.

Por eso, lo siento.- dijo con una mueca algo triste por golpear a Akeno- Pero ya termine con tu entrenamiento.

Akeno se hubiera caído al suelo si Naruto no la hubiera levantado al estilo novia.

 **Kuchiyose** \- dijo Naruto, haciendo aparecer a Shiroi- Llévala con Asia, ella podrá curarla.- el semidiós coloco a su amiga sobre el lomo de Shiroi, y el pegaso comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mansión Gremory.

Bien, ahora con el resto.- dijo mientras desaparecía, con el objetivo de encontrar a Koneko primero, ya que con su olfato, ella podría encontrar a Rias o al caballero.

Naruto estaba corriendo por los árboles, yendo al lugar donde sentía la presencia de Koneko, y pocos minutos después, la encontró corriendo por la tierra, sin duda buscando la posible ubicación del rey o el caballero. Pero ella se detuvo cuando el olor de Naruto llego a su nariz.

Quedándose totalmente quieta, Koneko se agacho rápidamente, tomando un árbol a su lado, y lo lanzo contra Naruto, pero ahí no acabo porque Koneko comenzó a lanzar árboles y grandes rocas que Naruto esquivaba con facilidad, y desapareciendo en una explosión de velocidad, Naruto apareció delante de Koneko, y levanto su puño con el objetivo de golpearla, pero Koneko pudo esquivarlo con gran dificultad, pero aun así, Naruto continuo enviando golpes y patadas, que Koneko era capaz de bloquear, pero la fuerza de Naruto era superior a la de Koneko.

Naruto calculaba que su fuerza natural estaba más arriba que la de Koneko, pero si aumentaba su fuerza con su electrokinesis para estimular eléctricamente su sistema nervioso y acelerar su sinapsis neuronal, podía reaccionar más rápidamente ante el peligro y aumentar su destreza física hasta el límite, otorgándole una gran fuerza. Ahora mismo no estaba usando su electrokinesis para luchar, eso lo usaba en batallas serias o en peleas para divertirse.

Naruto conseguía acertar unos puños a Koneko, haciéndola gemir y gruñir de dolor, y pocos segundos después, Naruto acertó un golpe en el estómago de Koneko, causando que ella saliera despedida a los árboles, chocando con ellos y quedando totalmente inconsciente al chocar contra una enorme ropa, rompiéndola en pedazos.

No pueden juzgarme, ¿Sabes?- dijo Naruto cruzado de brazos y mirando a Karna- No deberías estar entrenando a Asia.

Ella está descansando.- respondió Karna acerándose a Koneko, y tomándola en sus brazos al estilo novia y caminando hacia la mansión Gremory.

Ella peleo bien, pero su estilo es predecible.- dijo Naruto mirando como Karna se detenía.

Yo me encargare de enseñarle un estilo de combate adecuado.- Karna contesto rápidamente, haciendo que Naruto lo mirara con una sonrisa.

Eres un Lolicon, Karna.- Naruto sonreía ampliamente mientras se acercaba para abrazar por los hombros a Karna- ¡Lolicon!- Karna permanecía estoico, pero había un pequeño, casi invisible sonrojo en su rostro.

Tú eres un pervertido que tiene dos novias y otras tres potenciales.- respondió Karna, y Naruto miro al hijo de Suria con indignación.

Puede que tener más de una novia sea verdad ¡Pero no soy un pervertido!- grito con indignación- ¡No soy como Issei!

Hai Hai….- Karna se alejó con una media sonrisa, ignorando los gritos de Naruto sobre no ser un pervertido.

Naruto chasqueo la lengua mientras desviaba la mirada y observaba el vacio. Luego comenzó a caminar lentamente y se dirigió a los arboles con una mirada pensativa en su rostro.

Kiba corría con dos espadas en sus manos y un moretón en su mejilla. Tenía que reunirse con la nobleza rápido, seguramente Naruto ya haya acabado con alguien, pero Kiba no sabía con quién. Lo único que Kiba sabia era que cayeron completamente en su plan. Dividirlos era una buena idea, y ellos ahora corrían como pollos sin cabeza en busca de su rey, alguien que puede estar en una situación muy similar a la de ellos.

Kiba dejo de pensar y se detuvo abruptamente al ver a Naruto esperándolo con la espalda reposada en un árbol y una espada de rayos en su mano.

Los dos se miraron por unos segundos, sin decir ninguna palabra….Luego desaparecieron y reaparecieron juntos con sus espadas chocando entre sí, liberando chispas por cada una de sus estocadas.

Kiba enviaba cortes rápidos y certeros que Naruto esquivaba y bloqueaba con suma facilidad y una sonrisa. Cerrando los ojos, Naruto continuo esquivando hasta que los abrió para enviar un tajo que cortó las espadas de Kiba.

Pero Kiba salto retrocediendo y creo una espada y la hundió en el suelo-

¡ **Sword Birth**!- gigantes espadas salieron del suelo bajo Kiba y Naruto, que destruyeron los arboles a su alrededor, pero Naruto grito unas palabras mientras el cielo se oscurecía y nubes negras nacían sobre sus cabezas.

¡ **Sandāgēto**!- rayos cayeron del cielo sobre sus cabezas, que impactaron sobre Naruto destruyendo el suelo y las espadas, llevándose árboles y rocas en el proceso.

Kiba trato de esquivarlo, pero un rayo cayó justo sobre sus pies, causando una pequeña explosión que envió a Kiba a volar y chocar contra un árbol, rompiéndolo.

Naruto se acercó a Kiba, y espero pacientemente, segundos después, Leo llego con sus zapatos con alas y cargo a Kiba en su espalda, pero miro a su alrededor con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿No te has pasado un poco?- pregunto con algo de sarcasmo, pero Naruto solo se encogió de hombros.

¿Cómo le va a Issei?- respondió con su propia pregunta y una sonrisa.

Ahora debe estar corriendo ya que Alpha tiene hambre.- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Tú no lo alimentas?- Naruto miro incrédulo a su hermanito, pero luego negó con la cabeza- Eres un mal dueño.

¡Oye! ¡Qué culpa tengo yo de que Alpha sea un glotón!- Leo soltó a Kiba, causando que el caballero gimiera al caer. Leo camino a Naruto, y choco su frente con la de su hermano.

¡Tienes toda la culpa, idiota!- grito chocando su cabeza, y ambos iban a seguir su arrebato de gritos e insultos pero Naruto levanto la mirada- Rias ya viene.

¿Ya?- pregunto con algo de asombro-¿Por qué tan rápido?

…..Debe estar enojada…..- respondió con algo de nervios Naruto- Sálvate tu…. Yo me quedare….

¡Ah!- Leo jadeo con asombro mientras volvía a cargar a Kiba- Aniki…tú…

¿Que no me escuchaste?- ambos podían sentir la presencia de la destrucción en el área- ¡VETE!

¡Hai!- grito Leo mientras comenzaba a volar, dejando atrás a Naruto, que miraba un rincón en específico del bosque.

Pocos segundos después, esa sección del bosque fue desecha, destruida por causa del aura que cubría a Rias. Un aura del poder de la destrucción, uno que cubría a Rias en forma de aura carmesí, haciendo levitar su cabello y que sus ojos se volvieran carmesí, una visión que trajo miedo al corazón de Naruto. Porque el semidiós sabia porque se debía eso, el aura de una mujer celosa.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos. Rojo Sharingan chocaba con rojo carmesí. Siguieron viéndose hasta que Rias levanto su mano, y múltiples esferas pequeñas del poder de Rias salieron de su mano, que deshacían todo lo que tocaban, arboles, rocas, y todo lo que llegara a su alcance.

Naruto esquivaba las rápidas esferas con facilidad, causando que Rias levantara ambos brazos, formando manos del poder de la destrucción. Con sus manos, Rias guio sus creaciones, destruyendo todo lo que sus manos tocaran.

Naruto esquivo las manos de Rias con facilidad. Lo que ahora usaba Rias era algo que pudo lograr con su ayuda. Un aura similar a la de Sirzechs, pero menos duradera. Gracias a Naruto, Rias pudo mejorar en su control de energía, pudiendo condensarla en diferentes formas, como esferas pequeñas pero rápidas, y en su aura, Rias podía crear hasta incluso miembros como brazos, que destruirían todo lo que tocaran.

Rias jadeaba mientras continuaba intentando tomar a Naruto con sus manos. Pero se detuvo mientras caía de rodillas, jadeando y su aura desapareciendo.

Naruto camino lentamente a Rias, y al acercarse lo suficiente, escucho una pregunta proveniente de Rias.

¿Prefieres a Akeno en vez de a mí?- pregunto con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

Las prefiero a ambas….- respondió Naruto mientras se agachaba, y se colocaba al frente de Rias.

Pruébalo.- dijo Rias con voz severa y sin levantar su mirada, pero no recibió respuesta de parte de Naruto, causando apretara los dientes y que lágrimas de frustración bajaran por sus ojos. Ella levanto la mirada con enojo- ¡Prueba…!

Pero Rias no pudo continuar cuando Naruto la beso sorpresivamente.

Rias miraba incrédula a Naruto, y cuando intento moverse, Naruto la tomo de las manos y la levanto, llevándola contra un árbol y arrinconándola, besando furiosamente sus labios.

Rias abrió la boca por el asombro, haciendo que Naruto metiera su lengua y comenzara a jugar con la suya. Poco a poco, Rias comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, totalmente perdida ante la sensación del beso de Naruto, pero ahí no acabo el semidiós, porque comenzó a estrujarse más contra Rias, haciendo que sus senos se aplastaran contra su amplio pecho, y que Rias sintiera el miembro de Naruto apretándose contra su pequeña vagina.

Abriendo los ojos ampliamente, Rias libero un profundo gemido de su boca, mientras Naruto bajaba sus manos y las llevaba a su trasero, apretándolo fuertemente. Rias comenzó a enrollar las piernas las piernas en la cintura de Naruto, y ambos siguieron en su beso y actividades, hasta que Naruto se separó de Rias, tomando una bocanada de aire, algo que Rias imito.

Quieres….- Naruto apoyo su frente con la de Rias, mirando su rostro sonrojado con amor- Otra prueba….

Te amo.- respondió inconscientemente Rias, con sus ojos perdidos en la pasión y el amor que sentía.

Yo también te amo.- Naruto bajo su cabeza, y volvió a entregar un apasionado beso a Rias, donde ambos volvieron a jugar con sus lenguas y al separarse, Naruto entrego pequeños besos a Rias, solo que esta vez ella también lo hizo- No lo dudes nunca….

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y Naruto entro en duda.

No sabía qué hacer. Contarle la verdad a Rias ahora o dejar la verdad para después, cuando Rias luchara contra el fénix.

Pero Rias le dio la respuesta a esa pregunta, porque ella lo beso fuertemente y hundió su lengua en la boca de Naruto.

 **Tiempo después**

Los Gremory estaban con Asia, siendo curados por ella, y esperando la llegada de su rey.

Akeno estaba particularmente ansiosa y nerviosa. Esperando la llegada de su amor y su amiga/rival.

Asia curo al equipo con una sonrisa, pero lo único que la deprimía era que Issei aún no terminaba su entrenamiento.

Todos los demonios escucharon pasos, y voltearon a ver como Naruto se aproximaba, con Rias en sus brazos, llevando al estilo novia y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero era el estado de Rias el que hizo a Akeno apretar los dientes. Porque ella no tenía heridas, pero su rostro y cuerpo poseía algunas marcas curiosas. Labios hinchados y marcas rojas en su cuello. Pero a pesar de todo eso, Rias sonreía mientras era llevada por Naruto.

¡Bien, todos escúchenme!- grito Naruto bajando a Rias, haciendo que ella se parara a su lado- He visto sus capacidades, y se en que área deberán entrenar. Pero todos ustedes tienen algo en común, no saben cómo manejarse en solitario.- nadie contradijo esa afirmación, porque era verdad- Kiba, entrenaras conmigo y Leo para aumentar tu fuerza y capacidades en solitario. Koneko, entrenaras con Karna, él te enseñara un estilo de lucha, el que tienes ahora es predecible, puedes manejarte sola, pero si sigues así podrán abrumarte.- la niña asistió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba al semidiós- Akeno y Rias, ustedes dos son buenas en la magia, ese es su punto clave, pero Akeno tiene otras capacidades de Reina, conmigo las entrenaras. Rias tambien entrenara conmigo para que pueda mejorar en algunos aspectos.

Los que escucharon las palabras de Naruto asistieron con la cabeza, pero luego escucharon unos quejidos y gritos a unos metros, y al mirar, vieron como Issei corría con desesperación, huyendo de Leo que estaba montado sobre Alpha.

¡No creas que Aniki te salvara!- grito Leo con una espada en mano y apuntándola al cielo- ¡El entrenamiento nunca termina!

¡Ayúdenme!- grito Issei mientras se caía en la tierra, y antes de que Alpha pudiera poner sus dientes sobre él, Naruto apareció, deteniendo el intento de Alpha de comer a Issei.

¿Leo, como entrenaste a Issei?- pregunto Naruto mientras levantaba a Issei, notando las muchas heridas en su cuerpo- Ve con Asia, ella te curara.

Issei asistió la cabeza algo perdido mientras caminaba con dificultad hacia Asia, y al llegar, cayo rendido al suelo, trayendo preocupación en la niña.

¡Lo entrene como el maestro Quirón me entreno a mí!- grito con una sonrisa mientras bajaba de su montura.

Entonces, como los espartanos.- respondió con una sonrisa algo divertida.

Los espartanos eran más despiadados, yo tengo piedad a diferencia de ellos.- Leo dijo con indignación.

Naruto rio con entusiasmo al escuchar esas palabras de Leo, y luego, comenzaron su entrenamiento.

 **Tiempo después**

El entrenamiento de los Gremory fue muy duro, extenuante, y dirigido por un sádico que disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a sus amigos.

Issei fue uno de los beneficiados por el entrenamiento de Leo y Naruto, ya que pudo crear su propia técnica con su **Boosted Gear** y descubrir otras cosas más. Gracias al entrenamiento pudo construir resistencia y fuerza, y aprendió a luchar en conjunto con la nobleza.

Koneko fue otra beneficiada, ya que pudo aprender katas de artes marciales provenientes de la India, y que el mismo Suria enseño a su hijo.

Durante el entrenamiento, los miembros de la nobleza aprendieron a guiarse solos, y luchar por su cuenta, aunque aún respetaban su trabajo en equipo.

Akeno mejoro mucho en sus tácticas, ya que decidió no especificarse en magia y usar algo de sus atributos superiores como Reina. Y Rias mejoro en su resistencia, algo muy útil considerando que su aura destructiva la fatigaba.

Mientras el entrenamiento transcurría, la nobleza vivió normalmente en la mansión Gremory, algo que Naruto disfruto en gran medida. Poder vivir junto a ellos, comer, entrenar, divertirse, incluso bañarse en algunas pocas ocasiones fue una experiencia muy divertida.

Como de costumbre, Rias y Akeno dormían con él, pero ahora Akeno comenzó a ser más osada, porque sus encuentros en el baño dejaron de ser simples lavadas de espalda para pasar a ser encuentros muy calientes entre ellos.

Pero eso era algo de lo que Naruto tendría que pensar después, porque Rias partió para poder hacer el Raiting Game, y Naruto esperaba pacientemente en su casa a que todo pasara.

No podía ir porque era algo de demonios, y mientras que naturalmente elegiría ignorar esas reglas, no podía porque Rias lo obligo a prometer no espiarla durante su Raiting Game.

Naruto vio como el tradicional círculo rojo aparecía, y se levantó con una sonrisa, esperando ver a Rias y la nobleza victoriosa, pero en cambio, vio a alguien que no esperaba ver.

Aniki….- dijo con duda Naruto, viendo como el Lucifer llevaba una mueca de tristeza en su rostro- No….

Parece que tú tendrás que impedir la boda después de todo….- dijo el demonio con una voz tranquila, pero Naruto no escuchaba eso.

Este iba a ser el día en que le contaría a Rias sobre que tenía novias. Quería decirle que la amaba con todo su corazón, y si quería corresponder sus sentimientos. Pero todo eso se arruino. Todo su plan se arruino por culpa de un fénix egocéntrico.

¿Cómo perdieron?- pregunto Naruto con una voz tranquila, que escondía su enojo.

Pudieron vencer a su nobleza, la reina de Riser, Yubelluna tenía Lágrimas de Fénix, pero aun así, Akeno-chan pudo vencerla. Ellos fueron a luchar en contra de Riser, pero él tenía Lágrimas de Fénix.- relato Sirzechs, notando como Naruto apretaba su puño.

Perdieron porque el fénix hizo eso….- dijo con enojo mientras su Sharingan se activaba- ¿Cuándo es la boda?

¿Vas a irrumpir en ella?- dijo con una sonrisa Sirzechs.

Dile a la nobleza que me espere…- dijo Naruto mientras caminaba- Yo debo irme a comparar un traje para la ocasión….

Pero aún no te he dicho cuando es la boda.- respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, más cuando Naruto casi se tropieza por escuchar eso.

 **Tiempo después**

¡Que pasa! ¡Demonios, este es todo su poder!- grito Naruto con enojo montando sobre Shiroi, siendo seguido por Karna y Leo sobre Alpha- ¡Sirvientes de los Phenex! ¡Muéstrenme su fuerza! ¡Detengan este pegaso si es que pueden!

Esta algo enojado…- dijo Leo mientras atropellaba a un demonio con Alpha.

Tú crees….- respondió Karna al ver como Naruto lanzaba rayos de sus manos para incapacitar a los demonios, sin matarlos. Pero el semidiós hijo de Suria dejo de mirar a su amigo cuando noto como los demonios levantaban una barrera entre ellos, activando hechizos mágicos y lanzándolos hacia ellos.

¡Patetico!- grito Naruto activando su Rinnegan y manipulando la gravedad con su **Shinra Tensei** , haciendo que los hechizos mágicos sean inútiles.

Los semidioses continuaron con su camino en dirección hacia la finca Phenex, en busca de detener la boda.

Al momento de llegar al exterior de la mansión, Naruto hablo claramente.

Ustedes acaben con los guardias que vengan, sin matarlos.- respondió Naruto mientras acomodaba el moño de su esmoquin- Yo iré adentro.

Los semidioses asistieron con la cabeza mientras veían como Naruto destruía la puerta sin parpadear y mover un musculo.

Adentro de la mansión, Rias estaba usando su "vestido" de novia, y era observada por los miembros de su nobleza, que miraban con tristeza e ira.

Riser estaba dando el discurso de cómo se casaría con Rias Gremory para asegurar el futuro de los demonios, y hubiera seguido hablando pero una lanza de rayo puro le atravesó el pecho.

Todos sintieron un gran instinto asesino proveniente de la puerta principal, que se rompió en un parpadeo.

Naruto estaba detrás de la puerta, con su **Chidori Eisō** en mano, y un esmoquin negro.

Ya no puedo esperar más….- dijo con una voz seria y el Rinnegan en sus ojos- Incluso ante ti….creo que puedo ser despiadado…

Tú…maldito….- varias lanzas de rayos salieron del cuerpo de Riser, haciéndolo escupir sangre.

Naruto-kun/¡Aniki!/Naruto-san- dijeron los miembros de la nobleza con una sonrisa, pero Rias miraba a Naruto con tristeza y arrepentimiento.

Otouto.- Sirzechs miraba a Naruto con seriedad y liberando su poder demoniaco, creyendo que debería intervenir- No deberías….

Sirzechs….- dijo Naruto con voz fría y liberando su propio poder divino, y Sirzechs se impresiono de sobremanera porque era comparable al suyo- ¡Vine aquí para retar a Riser Phenex a un duelo por la mano de Rias!- grito al aire, atrayendo muchas miradas impresionadas, pero Riser lo miraba con fastidio.

Con que derecho haces eso.- dijo mientras se acercaba con sus heridas ya curadas- Eres un simple mestizo, algo mucho más bajo que los dioses.

Soy hijo del dios Indra…- esa afirmación hizo que los que no sabían eso abrieran sus ojos en estado de shock- Sobrino del gran dios del Shintō, Izanagi…- otro shock total- No tengo ningún derecho a retar a un demonio, son sus asuntos, pero….- Naruto sonrió con diversión- No puedes negar que esto es humillantes para ti.

¿Qué dices?- dijo en un tono de ira Riser, y encendiendo sus alas de fuego.

Yo soy un simple semidiós, invadiendo la casa del "poderoso" clan Phenex.- fue fácil notar el sarcasmo en esa frase- Acabe con tus guardias, invado tu casa, te reto por la mano de Rias….No vas a hacer nada. Poderoso Yakitori.

Maldito….Voy a matarte.- Riser estaba a punto de desencadenar su ira sobre Naruto, pero antes de que pasara, Sirzechs llego, colocando sus manos en los hombros de los niños.

Esto será divertido de ver.- dijo Sirzechs con voz clara, asegurándose de que todos lo escuchen- El poderoso semidiós contra el clan Phenex ¿Quién ganara?

¡Naruto-kun! ¡Detente!- grito Rias mientras llegaba al semidiós y lo abrazaba- No lo hagas….Riser es muy fuerte.

Riser sonrió con placer al escuchar decir eso a Rias, pero Naruto frunció el ceño con odio. La nobleza miraba eso con diferentes emociones, siendo tristeza la más notoria, ya que su Buchou perdió la voluntad de pelear, aceptando un cruel destino. Akeno lo miraba con las manos en su pecho, totalmente triste y dolida por Rias.

No lo hare.- respondió con su cálida sonrisa mientras correspondía su abrazo- Si tú no puedes vencerlo, yo lo hare por ti.

Él tiene ventaja, es inmortal.- Rias dijo con desesperación y tristeza.

Así que no puedo ganar ni aunque lo intente.- Naruto tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro, pero eso cambio al ver la cara de Rias.

Por favor….- lagrimas caían de su rostro- Escúchame.

Rias, confía en mí.- Naruto tomo las mejillas de Rias, y la obligo a verlo. Sus ojos brillaron- Puedo vencerlo.

Rias se desmayó por una ilusión, pero Naruto la abrazo fuertemente para evitar que cayera, luego se la entregó a Sirzechs.

Eres más raro de lo que creí.- dijo Riser con diversión y las manos en sus bolsillos-¿Ya tuviste suficiente de lastimar a mi Rias?

Rias…estaba llorando.- dijo Naruto sin voltearse a verlo. Su puño se apretó fuertemente mientras chispas recorrían su brazo- Ella iba a rendirse….y su voz temblaba. No quiero ver a Rias así. Ella debe ser fuerte y orgullosa.- Sirzechs frunció el ceño con tristeza mientras cargaba a su hermanita. Mientras que en otro momento habría chillado de alegría por hacer eso, ahora no era la ocasión- Quiero que sea como siempre, en el momento que despierte de esta pesadilla.- Naruto volteo para ver con ira a Riser, con su Sharingan y Rinnegan brillando en sus ojos- ¡Te derrotare!

Riser sonría con arrogancia, completamente seguro de su victoria.

Esa sonrisa no se desvaneció en ningún momento, y permaneció en su rostro durante todo el recorrido a la arena donde se haría el combate. Ya en la arena, Riser estaba de pie en frente de Naruto, con las manos en sus bolsillos y una sonrisa arrogante, como de costumbre. Naruto permanecía estoico con su esmoquin negro, solo que en sus ojos aun el Rinnegan y Sharingan estaba activo.

Esta pelea decidiría el destino de Rias, caballeros.- dijo Sirzechs de pie en medio de ambos- Comiencen cuando quieran, y recuerden, no hay favoritos.- antes de desaparecer, Lucifer susurro unas palabras- Destrúyelo, Otouto.

Al momento de desaparecer, Riser sonreía con arrogancia mientras un sello mágico aparecía sobre su cabeza, de ese sello salió una gran bocanada de fuego que se dirigió a Naruto, que solo lo esperaba con los ojos cerrados y las manos en sus bolsillos.

Al momento de impactar, parecía que un gran incendio se había esparcido por el lugar donde estaba Naruto. Pero el joven semidiós estaba de pie sin preocupaciones, y con un movimiento de su mano, logro apagar las llamas.

Riser Phenex…si este es tu poder estoy decepcionado.- Riser frunció el ceño mientras sus alas salían de su espalda, y comenzó a volar por los aires, creyendo tener la ventaja aérea, pero Naruto empezó a levitar, siguiendo a Riser- ¿Dónde está todo ese poder del que presumías?

¡Aprende tu lugar, cerdo inferior!- grito Riser mientras sellos mágicos se esparcían por su espalda, enviando muchos proyectiles de fuego a Naruto, pero el semidiós desapareció antes de que los proyectiles llegaran- ¡Donde….Ahh!

Una mano cubierta de rayos salió del pecho de Riser, haciendo que el demonio escupiera sangre.

Te lo dije, ¿no?- Naruto miraba a Riser con sus ojos fríos y severos- Incluso ante ti, seré despiadado.

Riser intento liberarse del agarre de Naruto, pero el semidiós le entrego una fuerte patada a Riser, que lo envió a chocar contra el suelo, y crear un gran cráter.

Los espectadores de la pelea miraban incrédulos eso, pero los Gremory lo miraban con esperanza y felicidad. La nobleza junto a Rias, que ahora estaba despierta, observaban eso con muchas emociones, siendo la felicidad, alegría y esperanza las más provenientes, y Karna observaba la pelea en silencio, al contrario de Leo que gritaba dándole ánimos a su Aniki, algo que Issei también hacia a su lado.

Eres débil…- dijo Naruto descendiendo para colocarse a unos metros de Riser- No me gusta la gente como tú. Nacen con sangre especial en sus venas y ya se creen los señores del mundo.

¡Eso es hipócrita teniendo en cuenta que eres!- dijo Riser levantándose y enviando toneladas de fuego a Naruto, que el semidiós desviaba utilizando su **Shinra Tensei** \- ¡Somos iguales! ¡Ambos somos descendientes de los seres más poderosos del mundo! ¡Gracias a mi familia, yo tengo mi poder!- Riser creo un enorme sello mágico sobre sus cabezas, y de ese sello salió una gran tonelada de fuego como un lanzallamas que se dirigía hacia Naruto- ¡Y tu gracias a Indra tienes el tuyo!

 **Gōka Messhitsu** ("Destrucción Magnifica de Fuego")- grito Naruto escupiendo una tonelada de fuego desde su boca, que choco contra la de Riser y la domino completamente, haciendo que el fénix y todos los demás miraran en estado de shock. Al terminar de escupir el fuego, Naruto miraba a Riser seriamente- Puede que tengas razón, y que mi poder se debe a Indra…. ¡Pero no te confundas!- Naruto activo su camino Asura, y coloco todas sus manos en un aplauso- ¡El no creo este poder!

En un principio, nada paso, haciendo que Riser sonriera arrogantemente, pero luego, una gran sombra cayó sobre todo el estadio de los demonios, y cuando ellos levantaron la mirada, vieron en estado de shock como un enorme meteorito se dirigía hacia ellos.

El Lucifer miraba el meteorito con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sabía que Naruto estaba enojado, pero no creía que lo estuviera lo suficiente como para romper el espacio y traer un meteorito al infierno. Lucifer dejo de mirar el meteorito que se acercaba lentamente al escuchar como los demonios más cercanos estaban gritándole a él, y sus compañeros Reyes Demonios para que destruyeran el meteorito, y mataran al semidiós que lo invoco. Lucifer negó con la cabeza, mientras su mejor amigo, Ajuka analizaba el rostro de su amigo y observaba analíticamente el meteorito junto al semidiós.

Riser invoco un enorme círculo mágico, que envió una tonelada de fuego al meteorito, pero fue inútil, luego de eso creo numerosos círculos mágicos que enviaron fuego al enorme astro, pero fue algo en vano, porque el meteorito seguía acercándose lentamente.

Naruto sonreía al ver los intentos inútiles de Riser para destruir su meteorito. Ver el rostro de desesperación de Riser fue algo muy divertido, pero Naruto dejo de admirar la ruina de Riser al captar la mirada de Sirzechs.

Chasqueo la lengua mientras un Chidori se encendía en su mano. Luego salto en alto, y voló para llegar al meteorito.

Todos escucharon el canto de un millar pájaros, y vieron como el semidiós se acercaba al meteorito, y al momento de impactar en él, lo destruyo completamente, haciendo que una onda de viento y humo se esparciera, y dicha onda hizo volar los cabellos de todos, incluso algunos se cayeron por lo poderosa que era.

Naruto bajo permaneció en el aire, y al ver a Riser, desapareció, y volvió a aparecer, solo que detrás de Riser con una espada de rayos en su mano, que utilizo para cortar el brazo de fénix, que se regenero, y viendo eso, Naruto comenzó a cortar, brazos, piernas, cabeza incluso, pero todos esos miembros se regeneraron en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Eso continuo así, y Riser intentaba bloquear o esquivar pero era inútil, hasta comenzaba a sentirse cansado por gastar tanto poder demoniaco.

Naruto clavo la espada en el pecho de Riser, y al hacer eso, múltiples lanzas salieron del cuerpo del fénix, haciendo que escupiera sangre.

¿Quieres seguir así todo el día?- preguntó retóricamente Naruto, pero viendo como Riser apretaba los dientes y se negaba a hablar, su ojo Sharingan se transformó en el Mangekyou- **Amaterasu** ….

El fuego negro salió de su ojo, e impacto en el cuerpo de Riser, prendiéndolo totalmente en fuego.

RIser gritaba de dolor y sufrimiento, totalmente en shock porque el fuego le hacía daño.

Ese fuego no es normal.- dijo Naruto viendo con naturalidad como Riser gritaba- El fuego de **Amaterasu** ardera durante siete días y siete noches. Puede curar eso tu regeneración.

La regeneración de RIser podía curar las quemaduras del fuego negro, pero esas heridas se volvían a hacer inmediatamente después de ser curadas.

¡Onii-sama!- grito Ravel apareciendo con sus alas de fuego, preocupada por lo que le pasaría a su hermano mayor.

Leo vio eso, y voló rápidamente hacia Naruto, y al momento de llegar, tomo su brazo.

Aniki….Por favor, podrías….- Naruto miro con curiosidad a Leo. El semidiós miraba con una mueca a Ravel, como si se preocupara por ella.

Riser Phenex pierde el combate.- Sirzechs apareció al lado de su Otouto, y sonreía con alegría- El ganador es Uzumaki Naruto.

Muchos demonios no reaccionaron bien a eso, pero los Gremory sonreían con alegría, Rias lloraba en sus manos, totalmente aliviada y feliz.

Naruto chasqueo la lengua mientras absorbía el fuego de **Amaterasu** , y al cuando el fuego desapareció, vio como las quemaduras de Riser invadían casi todo su cuerpo, y su regeneración las curaba, pero muy lentamente. Seguramente ya esté muy bajo de poder demoniaco.

Un círculo mágico carmesí apareció debajo de Sirzechs y Naruto camino hacia el seguido de Leo, pero el semidiós camino hacia Ravel y coloco una mano en su hombro, haciendo que la fénix lo mirase impresionado.

Lamento que mi hermano le haya dado una paliza al tuyo, pero….- Leo sonrió un poco- Riser se lo merece por hacer llorar a Rias-Nee-sama.

¿Solo esto vienes a decirme…?- pregunto con incredulidad Ravel. Detrás de ellos, Naruto se golpeó la palma de su mano en su rostro, y Sirzechs sonreía divertido- ¡Tonto impertinente, como te…!

¡Espera, no he terminado, enana!- grito con nervios Leo, causando que Ravel lo mirara incrédulo- Espero que Riser se mejore pronto.

…P-Porque dices eso….- pregunto asombrada y en estado de shock.

No lo sé.- respondió a su pregunta con una sonrisa tranquila- Solo…quiero que dejes de estar triste y preocupada.

Leo se alejó de Ravel con una sonrisa tranquila, dejando atrás a una fénix algo sonrojada.

Al llegar con su hermano mayor y Sirzechs, todos desaparecieron, y volvieron a aparecer en la casa Gremory.

Pocos segundos después de aparecer, otro círculo mágico se mostró a unos metros de distancia, y todos los demonios Gremory aparecieron en él.

Rias camino rápidamente a Naruto, y al momento de estar frente a frente, lo abrazo por el cuello, y lo beso fuertemente, un beso comparable al que se dieron en el primer día de entrenamiento.

Naruto correspondió rápidamente a su beso, abrazando a Rias por la cintura y jugando con la lengua de una de las mujeres que amaba con todo su corazón.

Todos los Gremory observaron eso con sonrisas en su rostro, Akeno también sonrisa, feliz por su amiga, pero debía aceptar que se sentía celosa.

Al momento de separarse, Rias jadeo un poco mientras observaba el rostro de Naruto, ambos con un pequeño sonrojo.

Te lo dije, ¿no?- una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Naruto- Yo lo venceré.

…Gracias…enserio…- lágrimas salían del rostro de Rias, y ella sonreía con amor en su rostro- Naruto-kun…

No tienes que agradecer.- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa- Hice lo que debía por la chica que amo.

Rias escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto al escuchar eso, sonrojada y feliz por escuchar eso. A una distancia, Akeno sintió una punzada en su corazón, pero capto la mirada de Naruto, una mirada seria que le decía que debían hablar inmediatamente.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

En el siguiente capítulo será la confesión definitiva de Naruto. Porque en ese capítulo, alguien conocido aparecerá, y su aparición será memorable para los Gremory.


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto, el legado del emperador celestial**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

" _Es fuerte_ "- pensó el dios del rayo griego- pensamientos

Es un mocoso- dijo el dios de los muertos Hades- hablar normal

Capítulo 16

En una ducha, dos jóvenes estaban muy unidos.

Rias estaba sentada en una sección de mármol de la ducha, mientras que Naruto estaba de rodillas con su cabeza entre las piernas de Rias y con las manos de la pelirroja enredadas en su cabello, jalándolo más hacia ella.

La joven pelirroja liberaba profundos gemidos de placer por como la larga lengua de su amante se introducía en ella, mientras que Naruto sonreía escuchando sus gritos de placer.

Naruto continúo entre las piernas de Rias, hasta que sintió como ella comenzó a tirarlo mucho más fuerte, y milisegundos después, Rias tuvo su orgasmo, derramando sus jugos en la boca de Naruto, mientras que el semidiós solo los tragaba y degustaba con gusto.

Rias libero un profundo suspiro de placer mientras Naruto se colocaba de pie, mostrándole a Rias su gran miembro de 23 centímetros y un grosor que asustaba y excitaba a la mujer.

Es mi turno de hacerte sentir bien, Naruto-kun…- susurro mientras se ponía de pie y abrazaba a Naruto, besando sus labios y jugando con sus lenguas.

Luego de unos segundos, acabo el beso y fue el turno de Naruto de sentarse y tener la cabeza de Rias entre sus piernas.

La joven pelirroja tomo sus grandes senos y aprisiono el pene de Naruto en medios de ellos, masturbándolo y sacándole pequeños gemidos a Naruto.

Rias…- susurro con voz ronca mientras colocaba una mano en el cabello de la pelirroja y la otra la colocaba en la pared a su lado- Tus senos son tan suaves…

Rias rio un poco mientras continuaba satisfaciendo a su amante, y saco su lengua para lamer un poco de la gran cabeza que salía entre sus pechos, causando que los ligeros gemidos de Naruto aumentaran. Sacando sus senos del pene de Naruto, Rias lo tomo con su mano y comenzó a jalar suavemente y acercando su rostro, empezó a lamer el tallo. Eso continúo hasta que Rias movió su cabeza y engullo un poco del pene de Naruto, masturbando lo que quedaba afuera.

Naruto estaba en el cielo ahora mismo, disfrutando cada momento de lo que estaba pasando mientras acariciaba la cabeza y cabello de Rias.

La decisión que tomo hace un tiempo fue la mejor de su vida.

Un tiempo después, ambos amantes salieron del baño, con toallas sobre sus cuerpos, y al salir afuera, vieron como Akeno los esperaba, vestida solamente con una bata blanca, cruzada de brazos y con un puchero algo celoso.

Ara Ara, ustedes tardaron mucho en su "ducha"…- dijo con algo de enojo mientras Naruto se acercaba a ella- No creas que con un simple…

Pero Akeno fue silenciada cuando Naruto se inclinó para besar sus labios, y Akeno estaba tan sorprendida que inconscientemente abrió su boca, permitiéndole el paso a la lengua de Naruto, que comenzó a jugar feroz mente con la de Akeno. La mujer comenzó a cerrar los ojos levemente, y los cerro, perdida en la deliciosa sensación y dejando sumisamente que la lengua de Naruto hiciera lo que quisiera con la suya.

Cuando se separaron, Naruto guio su cabeza hacia el cuello de Akeno, dando ligeros besos y lamidas, sacándole leves gemidos a la mujer, para luego morder el cuello, quitándole un gran gemido a Akeno. Sonriendo, Naruto se separó de la sonrojada mujer.

Lo siento, Akeno.- dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa de disculpa- Pero tú estabas preparando el desayuno…

Pero…- Akeno derramo una falsa lagrima de sus ojos- Yo quería estar con Anata, pero Rias me robo mi preciado tiempo.

Te acuerdas del trato, ¿no?- dijo Rias con enojo mientras se acercaba para abrazar el brazo derecho de Naruto- Accedí a compartirlo, pero nunca dije cuando seria el tiempo para ti.

Mi tiempo llego ahora, Rias.- dijo Akeno mientras abrazaba el brazo izquierdo de Naruto- No seas egoísta, ahora lo compartimos.

Luego de eso, Rias y Akeno comenzaron a jalar el respectivo miembro del cuerpo de Naruto, causando que el joven semidiós sonriera con un pequeño suspiro cansado. Mientras era jalado por sus dos nuevas novias, Naruto recordó como todo eso fue posible.

 **Flash Back**

Rias, Akeno, debo decirles algo muy importante.- dijo Naruto de pie en su habitación, mirando a Akeno y Rias, que estaban sentadas sobre su cama. Las jóvenes traían una expresión curiosa en su rostro, observando que diría el dueño de sus pensamientos- Yo tengo novia…- ambas jóvenes miraron a Naruto en estado de shock- mejor novias…

Novias…- repitió Rias con un ceño fruncido por el enojo y los celos- ¿De qué hablas?

Miren, yo… nunca quise esto…- respondió Naruto mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello- Yo nunca quise que mi tía se enamorara de mi…Nunca quise que mis amigas se enamoraran de mi…Pero lo hicieron…- Rias y Akeno escuchaban atentamente lo que diría Naruto, ambas con expresiones confusas y heridas en sus rostros- Y yo las amo también…

¿Nos amas…?- pregunto Akeno con una voz suave y silenciosa, causando que Naruto frunciera el ceño mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba suavemente en los labios, un beso tierno y amoroso, que causo que Akeno cerrara los ojos disfrutando la sensación y el amor que sentía, pero Rias frunció el ceño con enojo.

Al terminar de besar a Akeno, Naruto rápidamente beso a Rias, haciendo que la mujer lo mirara incrédula para tratar de terminar el beso, pero Naruto no desistió, y continúo besándola suavemente, hasta que Rias dejo de resistirse y cerró los ojos, ahora algo húmedos.

Al terminar de besar a Rias, Naruto coloco su mano izquierda en su mejilla y su mano derecha en la mejilla de Akeno, causando que ambas se apoyaran en su toque mientras Naruto acariciaba sus pómulos con su pulgar.

Yo las amo a las dos…- respondió Naruto a las niñas, causando que ellas lo miraran dudosas- Las amo sin importar que hagan, sin importar que piensen, sin importar a quien amen… Yo las amo, y solo deseo lo mejor para ustedes.

¿Cómo…?- Rias bajo la cabeza algo deprimida- ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de eso?

No lo sé…- respondió Naruto mientras dejaba de acariciar a Rias y Akeno, causando que Akeno liberara un suspiro decepcionado mientras que Rias aún continuaba mirando a Naruto- Yo solo estoy diciendo mis sentimientos… las amo a las dos, sin importar que pase…Eso es lo que siento.

¿Entonces quieres un harem?- pregunto Rias con un ceño fruncido, causando que Naruto también lo frunciera.

No quiero un maldito harem…- respondió Naruto con el ceño fruncido, indignado porque lo creyeran igual que Issei- Voy a contarles algo importante….- ambas niñas lo miraron con expresiones expectantes- En un principio, yo tenía un plan. Yo sabía que había muchas mujeres que me amaban, por lo que para no herir los sentimientos de ninguna, decidí no corresponder a ninguna.- Rias y Akeno miraron eso con los ojos algo abiertos- Pero me di cuenta de algo…eso no era justo, porque si lo hiciera, ustedes sufrirían más que si me vieran con otra…- Naruto se arrodillo en frente de ellas, causando que liberaran un pequeño jadeo- Elegí seguir mi corazón…y mi corazón me gritaba para que amara a cada una de ustedes… estos son mis sentimientos…-Naruto se inclinó, tanto que su frente tocaba el suelo- Yo las amo, por eso, por favor ámenme también….

Solo hubo silencio en la habitación, nadie decía nada, hasta que alguien libero una pequeña risita en su mano.

Ara Ara…- dijo riendo mientras se levantaba para agacharse y tomar los hombros de Naruto, levantándolo levemente- estando arrodillado…esperaba algo más, como una proposición…- Naruto se sonrojo por sus implicaciones, mientras que Rias frunció el ceño- Esta bien, Naruto-kun, yo te amo…- Akeno beso a Naruto con amor, mucho amor, tanto que Rias apretó los puños. Al terminar de besarlo, Akeno sonrió- Acepto ser parte de tu harem…

Naruto suspiro ante eso, pero luego noto como Rias se acercaba a él con el pelo cubriendo sus ojos. Al llegar, Rias lo tomo rápidamente de los hombros y lo arrojo a la cama, subiéndose para besarlo furiosamente en los labios, pero la mujer sintió enojo cuando Akeno también se subió a la cama para comenzar a besar a Naruto, por lo que Rias cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras comenzaba a besar a Naruto, en mejilla, cuello, labios. Rias beso donde llegara, forcejeando con Akeno para ser ella quien besara a Naruto, todo sin abrir sus ojos. Eso fue algo que Akeno noto, por lo que sonrió con malicia.

Rias sonrió cuando consiguió acertar un beso directo a los labios de Naruto, y abrió su boca para sacar su lengua y comenzar a jugar con la de Naruto. Continúo haciéndolo por unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. Los labios de Naruto ahora eran más suaves, y la lengua de Naruto no se sentía como antes… Abriendo los ojos con incredulidad, Rias miro los ojos de Akeno, que ahora estaban cerrados y disfrutando el beso de su amiga.

Rompiendo el beso, Rias noto que un pequeño puente de saliva las unía, y miro con incredulidad a Akeno.

Ara Ara, ¿Rias, porque terminas? Lo estaba disfrutando…- dijo Akeno con una sonrisa excitada, mientras que Rias la miraba incrédula. Notando el rostro de Rias, Akeno sonrió mientras acercaba a ella lentamente- Deberías ser más comprensiva…ahora somos hermanas, ¿no?

Pero Rias volteo su cabeza para mirar a Naruto, y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, causando que Akeno también se volteara con algo de curiosidad, y abrió un poco los ojos.

Naruto las miraba a ambas con un gran sonrojo y un rostro de excitación total, se notaba por el gran bulto en sus pantalones. Al ver su rostro y pantalón, Akeno sonrió con malicia mientras se acercaba sigilosamente detrás de Rias, y cuando llego a ella, empezó a acariciar sus senos, causando que la mujer comenzara a soltar leves gemidos de placer, mientras que Naruto aumentaba su sonrojo y excitación. Pero ahí no acabo Akeno, porque bajando el vestido blanco de Rias, libero sus senos, y tomo los pezones, apretándolos fuertemente, sacándole un gemido de placer a Rias.

Naruto veía eso con puro placer en su rostro. Totalmente excitado e hipnotizado por lo que Akeno le hacía a Rias.

Akeno comenzó a besar y morder el cuello de Rias, consiguiendo más gemidos de ella.

Detente Akeno…- gimió Rias disfrutando de todo lo que su amiga le estaba haciendo.

Ara Ara…tan pronto…- dijo Akeno con un sonrojo y mientras mordía fuertemente el cuello de Rias, sacándole un profundo gemido de dolor y algo de placer- Rias, de ahora en adelante somos hermanas…por lo que esto es natural, ¿verdad, Naruto-kun?- pregunto con una sonrisa de excitación y diversión, indicándole a Naruto que se acercara.

El joven inconscientemente se acercó como Akeno pidió, y al hacerlo, Akeno movió la cabeza por sobre el hombro de Rias, y le entrego un beso apasionado donde su lengua jugo un tiempo con la de Naruto, y al terminar, Akeno tomo la cabeza de Naruto y la guio hacia la boca de Rias, y Naruto beso a Rias, causando que la niña correspondiera el beso mientras Akeno soltaba la cabeza de Naruto y volvía a besar, lamer y morder el cuello de Rias, y a jugar con sus pechos, sacándole grandes gemidos de placer a Rias.

Naruto siguió besando a Rias, jugando con sus lenguas, y subió una de sus manos para acariciar el pómulo de Rias, y la otra la llevo hacia el pecho de Rias. Al momento en que la dura mano de Naruto toco su pecho, Rias se estremeció mientras un gemido ahogado se escapaba de sus labios, que eran besados por Naruto. El joven semidiós comenzó a amasar uno de sus enormes senos, y jugando con su pezón, apretándolo un poco, todo el tiempo inconsciente de lo que Akeno estaba haciendo. La mujer mitad ángel caído comenzó a sacarle el vestido a su amiga, dejándola solo con su ropa interior de encaje y sin su sostén. Naruto hubiera continuado besando y tocando a Rias si el beso no se hubiera detenido abruptamente, ya que Akeno tomo las muñecas de Rias y la hizo acostarse en la cama.

Vamos, Naruto-kun…- dijo Akeno sensualmente- Rias será la primera.

Akeno…- dijo Rias mientras trataba de soltarse, pero la mujer pelirroja fue besada por su amiga, callando sus palabras.

Naruto vio eso con duda. Pero cuando el beso de las demonios termino, Naruto vio como Rias comenzó a mirarlo, con puro amor en sus ojos.

S-Se gentil…- susurro con una voz tímida y avergonzada.

Naruto reacciono al escuchar esas palabras, y comenzó a sacarse su camisa, pantalones y bóxer, quedando totalmente desnudo, causando que Akeno y Rias liberaran un jadeo consecutivo al ver el miembro de Naruto totalmente duro y erecto.

Con delicadeza, Naruto tomo la ropa interior de Rias, y comenzó a sacársela suavemente, y al hacerlo, Naruto miro excitado la vagina totalmente depilada de Rias.

No tienes que decirlo…- dijo Naruto con una voz suave mirando el rostro sonrojado y avergonzado de Rias- Seré gentil.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Naruto recordaba con cariño la noche en que Akeno y Rias le dieron sus virginidades. Fue una de las mejores noches de su vida. Pero no solo por el trio que hicieron, sino porque ahora Akeno y Rias eran sus novias, y podía mostrarles su amor y corresponderlo.

Rias y Akeno continuaron tirando de los brazos de Naruto hasta que notaron como Naruto sonreía con la mirada pérdida, causando que ambas se detuvieran para mirarlo con curiosidad y confusión.

Naruto-kun…- dijo Rias mientras se acercaba a Naruto- ¿Estas bien?

… ¿Cómo no voy a estar bien?- pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa mientras se movía para abrazar a Rias, haciendo que la niña correspondiera al abrazo mientras escondía la cabeza en su pecho- Tengo la suerte de tenerlas a mi lado…Solo por esa razón, soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Ara Ara…- dijo Akeno mientras se acercaba posicionarse al lado de Rias, y abrazar a Naruto escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho- Que lindas palabras…

Naruto continúo abrazando a Rias y Akeno por unos minutos, solo quedándose en esa posición y disfrutando el calor mutuo. Akeno y Rias estaban igual que Naruto, abrazándolo fuerte para que sus senos se aplastaran contra el fuerte y amplio pecho de Naruto. Terminando su abrazo, Naruto beso la frente de Rias y luego rápidamente beso la frente de Akeno.

Las amo, chicas…- dijo Naruto con una bella sonrisa- Nunca lo duden…

Yo también te amo./Yo también te amo.- dijeron Rias y Akeno simultáneamente con una sonrisa, pero al escuchar a la otra decir sus palabras, voltearon a verse con rayos chocando desde sus ojos.

Debemos vestirnos…- dijo Naruto mientras terminaba su abrazo, causando un gemido de decepción de parte de Rias y Akeno- Hay que ir a la academia…

Las niñas observaron a Naruto quitarse la toalla de la cintura para quedar totalmente desnudo. Las niñas observaron su cuerpo con un pequeño sonrojo. Aun no se acostumbraban a ver ese cuerpo por el cual muchos hombres matarían. Músculos marcados en todo el cuerpo sin exagerar, unos deliciosos 8 abdominales, esa sexi marca en V, espalda y hombros anchos, grandes manos y brazos, el ser más sexi que Rias y Akeno hubieran visto.

Las niñas continuaron observando a Naruto vestirse, sin despegar sus ojos de él, hasta que Naruto se terminó de vestir con una sonrisa.

¿Ya terminaron de ver el espectáculo?- pregunto con una sonrisa divertida, mientras que Akeno y Rias se sonrojaban de vergüenza al ser descubiertas- Las espero en la cocina…Vístanse rápido.

Naruto salió de su habitación, dejando atrás a una Rias y Akeno que se movían rápido por la habitación, con el objetivo de vestirse y ser la primera en llegar con su novio compartido.

Caminando por los pasillos de la casa, Naruto vio con anhelo la habitación de Bianca, para luego seguir su camino hacia la cocina.

Al llegar, vio a Leo comiendo con estrellitas en los ojos su desayuno, totalmente extasiado por su gran sabor.

Oye, Leo, si sigues comiendo así te ahogaras.- dijo Naruto con una mirada severa mientras pasaba detrás de Leo y lo golpeaba en la nuca, causando que el chico se ahogara y tomara rápidamente su vaso de jugo.

Maldito…- susurro Leo con ira mirando cómo Naruto se alejaba con una sonrisa para sentarse en otra sección de la mesa, con dos sillas a su lado.

¿Te olvidaste como comer?- pregunto Naruto con diversión mientras Leo seguía con su mirada irritada- Así te pareces al mocoso que encontré hace años con Bianca.

Al decir ese nombre, Naruto quiso golpearse mentalmente, mientras que Leo ganaba una mirada levemente triste.

¿Vamos a tener esta conversación otra vez?- pregunto Naruto con una mirada cansada.

¿Cuándo crees que volverá?- Leo respondió a su pregunta con su propia pregunta, causando que Naruto suspirara levemente.

Bianca siempre fue misteriosa…- Naruto contesto mientras suspiraba- ¿Acaso quieres que la vallamos a buscar al infierno como la otra vez?

No digo eso…Si Onee-chan quiere entrenar con el Tío Hades, tiene libertad de hacerlo…pero…- Leo miro a Naruto con tristeza y leve desesperación en sus ojos- Crees que ella ya no quiera estar con nosotros… Hades podría haber cumplido su plan, y…

Leo.- dijo Naruto con una voz seria, causando que Leo lo mirara- Bianca te ama.- Leo bajo un poco la mirada- Tu eres su preciado Otouto. Ella nunca nos abandonaría.

Tienes razón…- dijo mientras se limpiaba los ojos y sonreía a su hermano mayor- Lamento haber dudado, Aniki.

Naruto sonrió, aunque luego gano una expresión curiosa en su rostro.

¿Dónde está Karna?- pregunto Naruto con curiosidad, que aumento cuando noto que Leo sonrió con diversión.

Está en la casa de Koneko-chan.- respondió Leo con una sonrisa divertida.

¿Enserio…?- pregunto incrédulo mientras Leo soltaba una pequeña risita- Ese maldito lolicon…

Naruto hubiera seguido insultando a Karna, pero Rias y Akeno llegaron totalmente vestidas con sus uniformes de la academia, y al llegar, inmediatamente se sentaron al lado de Naruto, a cada uno de sus lados. Naruto sonrió cuando sus novias llegaron a desayunar, y todos comieron su desayuno con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque Leo lo hizo mirando con algo de celos como Naruto era rodeado por Akeno y Rias.

 **Tiempo después**

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Kuoh con una mueca de seriedad en su rostro.

Muchas cosas pasaron en estos días. La revelación de que Issei tenía un amigo que tuvo una Espada Santa fue algo que lo tomo por sorpresa. Pero no le sorprendió el gran cambio en Kiba.

Desde hace tiempo Naruto quiso hacer que el niño dejara su odio por las Espadas Santas, pero no lo logro. El chico era muy terco en algunos temas.

Mientras Naruto caminaba por las calles, vio a la distancia algo que lo lleno de curiosidad.

Dos niñas, adolescentes por lo que Naruto veía, estaban rogando por dinero. Pero no era eso lo que le traía curiosidad, era su apariencia y ciertas cosas en ellas.

Por lo que podía ver, una de ellas tenía el pelo castaño y ojos violetas, con una gran túnica en su cuerpo. Pero Naruto podía sentir energía santa proviene de ella, su brazo respectivamente.

La siguiente niña tenía el cabello azul oscuro con un mechón verde, y ojos azules iguales. Como su compañera, ella también tenía una gran túnica en su cuerpo, solo que con algo más en la espalda, y Naruto podía sentir la energía santa proveniente de ella.

Eso atrajo la atención de Naruto. Dos miembros de la iglesia con dos Espadas Santas por lo que Naruto creía. Fragmentos de Excalibur. Pero no sabía cuáles. No sabía porque la iglesia estaba aquí, pero le daba igual mientras se acercaba a ellas con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hola, jóvenes.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa alegre y amable, causando que las dos niñas voltearan a verlo, una con alegría y otra con seriedad- Buscan dinero, ¿verdad?

¡Hola!- dijo la niña castaña con alegría, mientras que la otra aún continuaba mirando a Naruto- ¡Sí! Necesitamos dinero para continuar con nuestra misión…

Oye, Irina. Sé más discreta…- susurro la otra niña con voz seria, aun sin quitarle los ojos a Naruto.

Tu nombre es Irina, entonces…- Naruto asistió con la cabeza- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, un placer conocerte.

La niña sonrió mientras asistía con la cabeza.

¿Puedo saber tu nombre?- pregunto Naruto a la otra niña que seguía con seriedad en su rostro.

….Xenovia.- dijo con voz severa.

Naruto-san, ¿puede ayudarnos?- pregunto Irina con voz esperanzada.

Por supuesto.- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa amable.

Necesitamos dinero para continuar con nuestro trabajo.- dijo Irina con las manos unidas y casi rogando- ¡Por favor, podría darnos!

Está bien. Les daré dinero.- el dinero dejo de ser una preocupación para Naruto desde hace mucho. Incluso donaba el dinero a asociaciones para ayudar a los pobres y desafortunados. Esa afirmación causo que Irina sonriera con alegría, mientras que Xenovia lo miraba genuinamente sorprendida, eso fue algo que Naruto ignoro mientras tomaba su billetera y sacaba una buena cantidad de dinero, y cuando estaba por entregárselo a Irina, Xenovia se colocó frente a su compañera y tomo el dinero ella- …Aquí tienen…

Yo me encargare del dinero, Irina.- dijo Xenovia con una voz tranquila, causando que Irina sonriera nerviosamente- Naruto Uzumaki…Gracias por esto.

¡Gracias, Naruto-san!- grito Irina con alegría- ¡Dios te bendecirá por tu amabilidad!

No hay problema, Xenovia-san, Irina-san.- respondió Naruto sonriendo amablemente.

¿Cómo puedo pagarle por esto?- pregunto Xenovia con un tono de voz serio y determinado, impresionando levemente a Naruto.

No te preocupes…- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras levantaba sus manos y las colocaba sobre la cabeza de Xenovia e Irina, acariciando sus cabezas y obteniendo distintas reacciones de ambas. Xenovia miro al semidiós con curiosidad y ligero asombro mientras que Irina sonreía con alegría- Tengo el presentimiento que nos volveremos a ver pronto…- Naruto retiro sus manos y comenzó a caminar con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero se detuvo para voltear y mirar a Xenovia e Irina- Cuando nos volvamos a ver….- Naruto sonrió ampliamente con los ojos cerrados- Podrás pagarme…

Naruto se retiró del lugar, dejando atrás a una Irina alegre, como siempre, y a una Xenovia determinada, con un objetivo secundario en mente.

Naruto continúo caminando con una sonrisa en su rostro, algo más informado sobre lo que estaban haciendo Irina y Xenovia en Kuoh. Una misión, pero no sabía de qué clase, pero debía ser una importante para traer fragmentos de Excalibur con ellas. Tal vez debía hablar con su tío para saber lo que estaba pasando en la iglesia.

El semidiós camino por unos segundos, hasta que se detuvo abruptamente por ver algo en un callejón. Naruto volteo lentamente la cabeza para mirar con los ojos muy abiertos a alguien en la oscuridad de ese callejón. Un fantasma del pasado, uno que había extrañado mucho.

Su pelo negro era confundido por la oscuridad del callejón, junto a sus ojos negros, y ese vestido, también negro, la confundía con la oscuridad.

…Bianca…- susurro asombrado mientras comenzaba a acercarse al callejón, pero la mujer de pelo negro no cambio su expresión sin emociones mientras se introducía en la oscuridad del callejón, desapareciendo.

¡Espera!- grito mientras corría hacia el callejón, tratando de llegar con una mueca desesperada, pero sin llegar a tiempo.

Bianca solo desapareció en la oscuridad, dejando atrás a un Naruto enojado y frustrado, que apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

Mierda…- susurro con enojo- Bianca….

Necesitaba relajarse, porque no sabía si esa Bianca era real o no.

Se estaba volviendo loco.

 **Tiempo después**

Naruto llevaba desaparecido un día entero.

Akeno y Rias no sabían dónde estaba, y eso las preocupaba de sobremanera. Los semidioses tampoco lo sabían, incluso Karna formo parte activa de una búsqueda por Kuoh, pero aun no encontraba nada.

Rias tenía muchas cosas en la mente, pero debía obligarse a olvidar su preocupación por el momento para concentrarse en la reunión con los agentes de la iglesia.

Ahora mismo, Rias se estaba enojando.

Que los miembros de la iglesia la tomaran por igual con los ángeles caídos la hacía enfadar. Pero debía admitir que se sintió asombrada cuando escucho que los ángeles caídos habían robado fragmentos de la espada Excalibur.

La mujer pelirroja escucho atentamente lo que los miembros de la iglesia pedían, y acepto su trato, no entrometerse en su camino.

Pero cuando Xenovia e Irina se estaban por ir, la mujer de pelo azul decidió hablar.

… ¿Eres Asia Argento?- pregunto Xenovia con su típica voz tranquila, obteniendo una mirada curiosa de Irina.

S-Si.- respondió con un tartamudeo.

Nunca pensé que vería a una bruja aquí.- dijo Xenovia en un tono tranquilo mientras miraba a Asia.

¿Ah, tu eres esa ex-monja que se convirtió en bruja?- pregunto Irina en un tono curioso- He oído que fuiste exiliada, porque incluso curabas a los demonios y ángeles caídos… ¡pero no sabía que te habías convertido en un demonio!

Asia comenzó a sentirse nerviosa mientras trataba de hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, causando preocupación en sus amigos.

Pensar que un santo se convirtió en un demonio…- dijo Xenovia con su voz tranquila- Nadie es perfecto, supongo.

Issei se enojó por las palabras de Xenovia, y cuando estaba a punto de correr hacia ella, fue detenido por Koneko.

¿Todavía crees en nuestro dios?- pregunto Xenovia con seriedad.

Xenovia, ella es un demonio.- trato de decir Irina.

No, algunos blasfemos sienten algo de culpa y conservan su fe. Puedo sentir eso emanando de ella.- respondió Xenovia a las palabras de Irina, causando que su compañera la mirara impresionada.

¿Oh, enserio?- pregunto Irina con curiosidad- Oye, Asia-san, ¿todavía crees en el señor a pesar de que eres un demonio?

S-Simplemente no puedo dejar de hacerlo.- respondió Asia temblando y comenzando a llorar levemente- Creeré en él toda mi vida.

En ese caso, vamos a matarte ahora.- contesto Xenovia mientras se acercaba. Esa afirmación causo asombro en Asia, que libero un pequeño jadeo- Los pecados que has cometido, te serán perdonados por dios…- la mirada de Xenovia se afilo- Te juzgare…en nombre de dios.

Issei se estaba descontrolando, causando que Koneko tuviera que sostenerlo para evitar que haga una locura, y que Rias tuviera que intervenir.

Eso es suficiente.- dijo Rias con voz seria mientras se levantaba- Si vas a menospreciar a mi siervo…

No lo estoy menospreciando…- respondió Xenovia sonriendo levemente- Este es mi deber como…

Pero antes de que Xenovia pudiera continuar hablando, otra presencia apareció en la habitación, justo frente a ella, y Xenovia abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras cambiaba su vista al frente, para mirar aún más sorprendida al hombre que les dio dinero.

Tú que no sabes nada de la vida de Asia…- dijo Naruto con su Sharingan activo- No tienes derecho a hablar…

¡Naruto-kun!/¡Anata!/¡Aniki!/Naruto-sensei- dijieron los Gremory asombrados de verlo luego de desaparecer.

¡Naruto-san!- grito Irina sorprendida de verlo, y más asombrada y curiosa por esos extraños ojos.

…Eres…- Xenovia retrocedió un paso atrás por el asombro y la fuga de poder que sintió- Naruto Uzumaki…- luego volvió a poner su expresión tranquila, pero había algo de desconfianza en sus ojos- ¿Estas de parte de los demonios?

No estoy con nadie…soy completamente neutral.- contesto Naruto con voz seria- Pero por esta vez, estaré por parte de los demonios y defenderé a Asia.

No hay nada que defender…- respondió Xenovia con seriedad- Un santo solo necesita el amor de dios. Aquellos que buscan más amor o amistad no son dignos de santidad.

No me importa tu fe, ni tu dios….- respondio Naruto con enojo mientras apretaba los dientes- Ustedes no pueden comprender la bondad de Asia, ni como es ella.

¿Qué eres de Asia Argento?- pregunto Xenovia con curiosidad.

Su amigo. Su familia. Su hermano mayor…- respondió Naruto con seriedad, causando que Asia abriera sus ojos sorprendida.

Naruto siempre fue amable con ella. Cuidándola en la academia y en sus primeros días como demonio. Él se convirtió en su primer amigo junto a Issei. Y que la viera como una hermana menor le traían lágrimas a los ojos.

Si sigues lastimando a Asia… no dudare en golpearlos para que se disculpen…- Naruto desactivo su Sharingan mientras caminaba al lado de la niña y colocaba una mano en su hombro, apretándolo suavemente.

Eso…puede considerarse como un desafío a la iglesia…- dijo Xenovia con un ceño fruncido- Estas dispuesto a hacer eso…

Claro que si…- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa- Pero, creo que Kiba quiere pelear más que yo.

El caballero llevaba en la habitación todo el tiempo, guardando silencio mientras escuchaba toda la conversación. Y al escuchar las palabras de su sensei, hablo con voz clara.

Muy bien.- dijo Kiba seriamente- Yo peleare en lugar de Naruto-sensei.

¿Quién eres?- pregunto Xenovia mientras volteaba a mirarlo.

Tu superior…- respondió cruzado de manos.

Espera.- dijo Rias con voz seria- Un enfrentamiento entre los…

Rias.- dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a ella y se inclinaba para susurrar unas palabras- Deja que ellos se encarguen. Yo intervenire si las cosas se salen de control.- Rias aún permanecía con su expresión preocupada, pero luego suspiro, trayendo una sonrisa a Naruto, que se apartó de ella para hablar en voz alta- Este será un duelo amistoso entre la iglesia contra los demonios… Si intentan matarse entre sí, yo intervenire.

Los combatientes asistieron con la cabeza mientras comenzaban a salir a lo que sería su campo de batalla, pero antes de que Naruto pudiera salir, Rias y Akeno lo tomaron de la mano.

Anata.- dijo Akeno con una expresión seria- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

…Buscando un fantasma del pasado…- respondió Naruto mientras tomaba las manos de sus novias, y después de apretar un poco, salió para ver el combate.

Akeno y Rias escucharon con duda y preocupación las palabras de su novio. Ellas habían visto sus ojos, los que antes eran felices y alegres, se convirtieron en tristes y melancólicos.

Las niñas de la iglesia se liberaron de esas grandes túnicas que llevaban, mostrando el apretado leotardo que llevaban abajo, y Naruto tuvo que admitir que ambas eran muy hermosas y sexis así, pero dejo de ver el cuerpo de Irina y Xenovia cuando sintió que Rias lo pellizcaba muy fuerte en la oreja, causando que ahogue un gemido de dolor. Cuando Rias lo soltó, Naruto se froto la oreja mientras asistía con la cabeza al ver los dos fragmentos Excalibur rebelados. Y sudo un poco cuando vio el discurso de fe que Irina le dio a Issei. Se preguntaba si todo lo que dijo Irina calificaría como algo Yandere.

Cuando comenzó el combate, Naruto no le prestó atención a la pelea de Issei, y decidió ver mejor el combate entre la Excalibur de Xenovia y las Espadas Demoniacas de Kiba. Ambos estaban casi igualados, ya que Kiba podía manejarse bien por su velocidad y agilidad, pero aun así Xenovia tenía la ventaja.

Naruto vio con tranquilidad el poder de destrucción que la **Excalibur Destruction** de Xenovia poseía. Admitía que ese poder era notable para ser solo un fragmento de la espada original. Tenía ganas de ver que podía hacer la espada completa.

Pero Naruto dejo de prestar atención al combate entre Xenovia y Kiba cuando Issei trato de golpear a Irina con su movimiento especial, pero fallo porque la mujer lo esquivo, causando que Issei toque a Asia y Koneko, desnudándolas en el acto.

Uhhh.- dijo Naruto sintiendo el dolor de Issei al ser golpeado fuertemente en el rostro, pero luego negó con la cabeza con un suspiro- Karna va a querer matarlo cuando se entere de esto.

 **En otro lugar**

Karna estaba en un bosque, buscando rastros de su amigo. En los aires, Leo volaba gracias a sus zapatos con alas, haciendo una búsqueda aérea, ayudando a Karna a encontrar a su Aniki.

Naruto era bueno en ocultar su presencia y esconder sus huellas, pero no tanto ya que Karna podía seguirlas, con algo de dificultad admitía.

El camino llevo a Naruto a uno de los ríos que circulaban Kuoh, y noto con curiosidad que Naruto había permanecido un buen tiempo en ese lugar.

Pero Karna dejo de pensar cuando sitio lo que comúnmente se llama perturbación en la fuerza.

…- un aura roja comenzó a invadir el cuerpo de Karna, mientras que el hombre temblaba levemente e inconscientemente invocaba su lanza dorada. Apretándola fuertemente, Karna la balanceo, y al hacerlo, unos cuantos arboles a su lado fueron cortados-… ¿Por qué me invade este sentimiento?

Karna sentía muchas ganas de matar lentamente a Issei Hyoudou. No sabía porque, solo que quería matarlo.

En el aire, Leo tembló levemente cuando sintió como el claro y la temperatura aumentaban drásticamente en el bosque, justo donde estaba Karna.

" _¿Qué habrá pasado para que Karna reaccione así…?"_ \- se preguntó el semidiós mirando algo nervioso como algunos árboles comenzaban a derretirse.

 **En el combate**

¿Sabes? Creo que fue el karma…- dijo Irina tocando a Issei con una ramita.

Definitivamente fue el karma.- dijo Naruto en voz alta, causando que Irina le asistiera con la cabeza con una sonrisa- ¡Eso te pasa por ser un pervertido! ¡Idiota!

No utilices un movimiento tan pervertido otra vez… ¿Si?- dijo Irina como si estuviera reprochando a Issei.

No…- respondió Issei, e Irina lo miro curiosa al no escuchar sus palabras- De ninguna manera- Dedique todo mi poder mágico para esto.- dijo con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos- Elegí esta habilidad sobre la visión de rayos X, después de días de deliberación….Yo hare desvanecer la ropa de más chicas…Y….Y….- Issei comenzó a moverse mientras apretaba los dientes- ¡Y luchare hasta el día que pueda hacerlo solo con mirarlas!- grito con su puño apretado y determinación en su rostro.

Al escuchar eso, Naruto golpeo su palma con su frente.

La perversión de Issei era incurable…No había dudas.

La lujuria es poder….- dijo Issei con determinación- ¡La lujuria es justicia!

" _No tiene cura"_ \- pensó Naruto con resignación- _"Todos mis esfuerzos siempre han sido en vano"_

Ara Ara…- dijo Akeno con diversión mientras se tapaba la boca, riendo suavemente con un sonrojo- Si la lujuria es poder…Anata debe ser el más poderoso de todos.

Naruto rio suavemente al escuchar las palabras de Akeno, mientras que Rias sonreía con un sonrojo.

Pervertida…- dijo Koneko con una voz sin emociones mientras se cubría.

Naruto se golpeó mentalmente por olvidar a Koneko y Asia, por lo que se retiró su chaqueta de profesor, y se la entregó a la niña, y retirándose su camisa, se la entregó a Asia, quedando sin nada que lo cubriera de la cintura para arriba. Ambas ropas les quedaban muy grandes a Koneko y Asia, dando una visión muy tierna, pero Naruto no pensaba en ello, ya que su ropa les serviría por un tiempo y Naruto no era un lolicon como Karna.

La batalla termino cuando Issei recibió un pequeño corte en su estómago, y se quedó sin energía para utilizar su **Sacred Gear**. Naruto miro a Issei con una mirada seria. Necesitaba aumentar su entrenamiento personalmente.

La ganadora es Irina-san…- dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba para ayudar a Issei.

Maldición…- susurro Issei con enojo mientras miraba al suelo apretando sus puños, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando Naruto llego a su lado para ayudarle a levantarse- Aniki…yo… perdí…

Issei… perder no siempre es malo…- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa serena- Perder te ayuda a reconocer tus habilidades y límites. Ahora solo tienes que esforzarte y asegurarte de que sobrepasar esos límites y ser más fuerte.

Issei miro a Naruto con asombro, mientras que Irina escuchaba con curiosidad sus palabras.

Pero todos dejaron de mirar a Naruto e Issei cuando escucharon un grito de Kiba, y cuando lo vieron, observaron como el caballero creaba una gigantesca espada demoniaca.

Al ver esa espada, Naruto negó con la cabeza.

Fue claro para Naruto que Xenovia ganaría cuando Kiba creo esa gigantesca espada.

Al momento de golpear a Kiba con su gigantesca espada, Xenovia miro hacia Naruto, que la miraba con tranquilidad.

Caminando hacia él, Xenovia escucho las palabras de Kiba.

Recupérate antes de tu próxima pelea…senpai…- dijo Xenovia con burla mientras volteaba levemente. Luego volvió sus ojos al semidiós- Naruto Uzumaki…Peleemos ahora.

Que impaciente…- dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca, y luego comenzó a caminar para posicionarse unos cuantos metros alejado de Xenovia.

Xenovia miraba seriamente a Naruto con su Excalibur Destruction en mano, apretando el mango firmemente. Naruto la miro con tranquilidad, para luego hablar en un tono tranquilo.

Nunca me imaginé que pelearía contra una de las espadas Excalibur…- dijo Naruto mientras se agachaba un poco- Si ese es el caso, debo pelear con una espada igual de fuerte…

Una serpiente negra de ojos amarillos salió de la tierra, y se enredó en el brazo de Naruto.

Hola, pequeña…- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa- La tienes…- la serpiente siseo un poco- Perfecto.

La pequeña serpiente negra se deslizo hacia el brazo izquierdo de Naruto, enrollándose en él, abrió la boca, liberando un mango negro. Naruto tomo ese mango, y luego retiro su antigua espada que utilizo en la guerra contra Ares y su rebelión.

Esa espada es…- dijo Rias con asombro, igual que Akeno y Koneko- Una espada sagrada…

Kiba miro a su sensei con asombro por verlo poseer una espada sagrada, mientras que Asia e Issei lo miraron igual al escuchar las palabras de su Buchou.

Una espada sagrada…- dijo Xenovia con asombro- _"Puedo sentir una gran cantidad de energía sagrada en ella….comparable a Durandal…_ \- pensaba cada vez más asombrada- _"Pensar que ese tipo tiene una espada así…"_ \- Xenovia apretó el mango de su espada con fuerza, ya preparada por lo que estaba por venir.

La pequeña serpiente volvió a meterse en la tierra, siseando unas últimas palabras que solo Naruto pudo entender.

Esta es la **Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi** ("Espada de la Lluvia de las Nubes en Racimo")…- dijo Naruto mientras tomaba su chokutou en un agarre inverso- Hace desde la guerra que no la uso…- dijo balanceándola un poco, siendo escuchado atentamente por todos- Tal vez este un poco oxidado.

Xenovia apretó los dientes mientras comenzaba a correr hacia Naruto, con su Excalibur en alto, y al llegar, envió una poderosa estocada que Naruto bloqueo fácilmente con su espada.

Luego de eso, Xenovia comenzó a enviar cortes a Naruto, concentrando todo su poder destructivo, pero aun así Naruto podía bloquear fácilmente sus ataques.

Naruto permaneció en la defensiva, esquivando y bloqueando los golpes que Xenovia le enviaba, hasta que decidió pasar a la ofensiva, y envió un corte rápido al costado de Xenovia, que la niña de cabello azul pudo esquivar, para luego bloquear un corte dirigido a su pecho, y continuar bloqueando múltiples cortes y estocadas, abrumándola por la fuerza y velocidad.

Eso continuo así hasta que Xenovia decidió usar el poder de Excalibur, y golpeo el suelo, creando un gran cráter un poco más grande que el de su pelea con Kiba. Naruto salto al momento de que Xenovia levanto su espada, y vio el cráter con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Oye…- dijo con una gota en su nuca- ¿Eso iba a matar…?

Un humano normal no podría hacer todo lo que haces…menos llevar una espada sagrada…- dijo Xenovia mientras se acercaba sosteniendo su Excalibur, preparada para enviar un ataque- ¿Qué eres…?

No lo sé…- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a acercarse a Xenovia- Puedo ser un dios. Un monstruo. Un aliado. Un enemigo. Cualquier cosa dependiendo de que seas tú.

Xenovia apretó los dientes con fastidio mientras levantaba su espada y la descendía, liberando una ola de destrucción que destruyo el suelo y se dirigía rápidamente a Naruto, pero el semidiós desapareció antes de que llegara.

Xenovia permaneció viendo la nube de polvo con su espada en sus manos, totalmente preparada para lo que saldría de ella, pero lo que salió de la nube de polvo la impresiono un poco.

Grandes serpientes se dirigían a ella, con sus bocas abiertas y preparadas para morder, y cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar, Xenovia pudo saltar esquivándolas, y los reptiles continuaron con su asalto, hasta que Xenovia pudo cortar sus cabezas, pero lo siguiente fue algo que no espero. Las cabezas de las serpientes comenzaron a regenerarse, y lo siguiente que Xenovia sintió fue que Naruto le entregaba una patada en su estómago, enviándola a volar unos metros.

Cuando Xenovia se recuperó del golpe, miro con seriedad a Naruto mientras se levantaba.

Hay una razón por lo que la Kusanagi no Tsurugi es llamada la espada serpiente.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa divertida, causando que Xenovia apretara los dientes con fastidio.

Preparándose, Xenovia comenzó a correr hacia Naruto con su espada en alto y con un gran grito, al llegar, choco fuertemente sus espadas, causando que una pequeña onda de viento corriera por la zona. Luego Naruto movió su espada, causando que Xenovia tropezara, y golpearla con el mango de su chokutou en su cabeza.

Tal vez…- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa divertida, mas cuando noto que Xenovia volteaba a verlo con enojo en sus ojos- No estoy tan oxidado como creía…

De nuevo, Xenovia volvió a correr hacia Naruto, pero al llegar, el semidiós desapareció y lo siguiente que Xenovia sintió fue un golpe en su estómago que la hizo escupir sangre.

Tienes un buen poder cuando se trata de destrucción…- dijo Naruto viéndola con seriedad- Pero no usas mucho la cabeza y tratas de abrumar con fuerza y destrucción…- Naruto se agacho, colocándose de rodillas al lado del cuerpo de Xenovia- Aun te falta mucho para poder pelear contra mí…- luego susurro unas palabras- Y para Kokabiel es el mismo caso… Aun te falta mucho para poder luchar contra él.

Xenovia abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras, pero luego Naruto coloco una mano en su abdomen, y comenzó a utilizar un hechizo básico de curación.

Xenovia se quedó en el suelo, siendo atendida por Naruto con los ojos cubiertos por su cabello, y cuando sintió que podía moverse, se levantó abruptamente tomando su espada y túnica.

Ya acabamos…- dijo con una voz sin emociones, ignorando las miradas de todos- Vamos a estar contando con tu colaboración en nuestro acuerdo.

Xenovia comenzó a irse, siendo acompañada por Irina, pero antes de hacerlo escucho unas palabras de Rias.

Hay una cosa que me gustaría saber.- dijo Rias tranquilamente, mientras en su espalda, Issei era curado por una Asia ya vestida. Naruto también se estaba vistiendo, pero manteniendo un oído atento-¿Han descubierto que ángeles caídos robaron las espadas sagradas?

Xenovia noto la mirada levemente preocupada de Naruto, pero la ignoro mientras contestaba la pregunta.

Un líder del Grigori, Kokabiel, está involucrado.- respondió con voz seria e ignorando los ojos de Naruto.

Pelear contra Kokabiel solo es un suicidio para ustedes dos.- dijo Naruto con calma cuando termino de vestirse con su uniforme de profesor- Deberían pensar bien sus planes.

Prefiero destruir las espadas sagradas a que caigan en manos de los ángeles caídos.- respondió cortante mientras se volteaba.

Sabemos lo que estamos haciendo.- dijo Irina posicionándose al lado de Xenovia- Uno de nosotros ya fue asesinado. Era un sacerdote que estaba investigando la ciudad.

Fue él.- dijo Kiba de repente- Freed Zelzan.- Los demonios se asombraron al escuchar el nombre del exorcista renegado. Siendo más Issei y Asia- Fui testigo de la escena. Traía una espada sagrada.

Exorcista renegado, ¿dijiste?- dijo Xenovia mirando levemente a Kiba- Así que fue él quien lo hizo….Agradecemos la información. Pero les pedimos que no se metan en nuestros asuntos de aquí en adelante.

Luego de decir esas palabras, Xenovia comenzó a retirarse, siendo seguida por una Irina que se despedía de Issei.

En el salón del club de investigación de lo oculto, todos los miembros de la nobleza de Rias estaban presentes. Issei estaba acostado en uno de los sillones, mientras que Kiba estaba de pie en la puerta.

¡Espera, Yuuto!- dijo Rias con seriedad mirando a Kiba, que no volteaba a verla- No dejare que te vallas. Eres un caballero de los Gremory.

Lo siento, Buchou.- respondió Kiba mientras salía de la habitación, dejando atrás a sus amigos preocupados.

Tranquila, Rias…- dijo Naruto mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro- Mantendré un ojo en Kiba para asegurarme de que no haga nada estúpido.

Naruto-kun, ¿Qué harás tú?- pregunto Rias sin quitarle los ojos a la puerta.

Debo buscar a mis amigos…- dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia ella, y la abrazaba levemente, acariciando su cabello- No te preocupes…Me asegurare de que Kiba siga siendo parte de esta familia.

Gracias, Naruto-kun…- dijo Rias mientras se colocaba de puntitas para besar los labios de Naruto, causando que Issei abriera sus ojos en estado de shock, mientras que Asia se sonrojaba y Koneko miraba con una sonrisa.

Naruto se inclino para corresponder el beso de Rias, y coloco una de sus manos en su cintura mientras que con la otra acariciaba el pómulo de la pelirroja.

¡A-Aniki y Buchou…!- grito el pervertido sorprendido, y escucho unas risitas a su lado.

Anata y Buchou están tan unidos…- dijo con una mano en su boca, luego sonrió con sensualidad- Creo que yo también me uniré.

Caminando lentamente hacia la pareja que continuaba besándose, Akeno tomo uno de los brazos de Naruto y jalo un poco, causando que el semidos terminara su beso para mirar a Akeno.

Anata…- Akeno sonrió inocentemente, exigiendo algo en secreto. La sonrisa de Akeno aumento al ver como Rias fruncía el ceño.

Inclinando su cabeza, Naruto guio sus labios a los de Akeno, causando que la mujer se colocara de puntitas para poder besar sus labios.

Eso causo que a Issei se le helara la sangre mientras sus ojos se abrían tanto que casi se salían de sus cuencas.

Aniki y Akeno-san….- susurro incrédulo- Aniki y Buchou…

Issei lo descubrió en ese momento.

El título de Rey del Harem ya no le pertenecería.

" _Si Aniki es el rey del Harem, entonces yo…"_ \- Issei apretó sus puños mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos- ¡Yo seré el príncipe del harem!

Akeno y Naruto terminaron su beso al escuchar la afirmación de Issei, y Naruto miro al pervertido con curiosidad y cansancio.

Sé que es tonto preguntar, pero…- Naruto dudo un poco en preguntar lo que estaba pensando- ¿Por qué el cambio? Creí que tú querías ser el rey del harem.

Ese título ya no es posible para mi…-Issei apretó sus puños- porque… ¡Tú eres el rey del harem!

Naruto parpadeo un poco, para luego mirar a Issei indignado.

¡Oye, no tengo un harem!- grito con indignación.

Ara Ara, pero si yo y Rias somos tus novias…- dijo Akeno con una sonrisa divertida- Eso, mas tu tía y esa amiga nórdica. Un grupo de novias es un harem, ¿no?- Naruto maldijo esa vez en la mañana cuando les dijo a Rias y Akeno que Rossweisse y Tsuku-nee eran sus novias- Además, si contamos a las que están por venir…

¿Están por venir…?- repitió Rias con un ceño fruncido, mirando a Naruto con un rostro que lleno de miedo su corazón.

Naruto-kun…- dijo Rias con voz seria, y Naruto pensó en algo para salvarse, y una idea vino a su mente.

Issei…Viste ese árbol de haya…- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras caminaba hacia la ventana, causando que Rias abriera sus ojos- Sus hojas son muy bonitas.

¡No te atrevas…!- grito Rias mientras corría y extendía su mano para atrapar a Naruto, pero el semidiós desapareció antes de que Rias llegara.

La joven noto como una hoja verde volaba por el aire frente a sus ojos, y gruño con enojo mientras que a la distancia, Naruto la saludaba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **Tiempo después**

Xenovia e Irina estaban descansando en una iglesia abandonada.

La mujer castaña estaba tomando un baño desnuda mientras que Xenovia igual, solo que ambas estaban discutiendo porque Irina se gastó todos sus anteriores fondos en una pintura.

¿Pero, porque no usamos el dinero de Naruto-san?- dijo Irina con curiosidad, notando como Xenovia se tensaba ante ese nombre-¿Xenovia?

No aceptare usar el dinero de ese hombre…- dijo la mujer de cabello azul con enojo.

¿Aun estas enojada porque te derroto?- pregunto Irina con una pequeña sonrisa

No usaremos su dinero…- un gruñido provino del estómago de Irina y Xenovia- No lo haremos….- otro gruñido-….- dijo Xenovia se sonrojo levemente mientras volvía a seguir con su deber de bañarse

Irina suspiro mientras continuaba bañándose. Naruto-san les había dado mucho dinero. Pero Xenovia se negaba a usarlo, y no podía usarlo ella porque la espadachín de cabello azul llevaba el dinero.

 **Tiempo después**

Issei, junto a Koneko y Saji pudieron llegar a un acuerdo con los miembros de la iglesia, y gracias a ese acuerdo, Kiba decidió quedarse con ellos para poder destruir las espadas Excalibur.

Ese fue la versión resumida de lo que había pasado hace tiempo por lo que Naruto había visto y oído.

Fue divertido ver el orgullo y terquedad de Xenovia, no permitirse aceptar su dinero porque perdió un combate contra él. Pero afortunadamente para ella e Irina, los demonios pudieron invitarles comida.

Caminando por el bosque, Naruto se encontró con una iglesia abandonada, seguramente un cuartel de los exorcistas renegados que servían a Kokabiel. Pero al entrar en ese lugar, Naruto se encontró con algo que esperaba ver.

Pilares de roca…Huesos y esqueletos…Exorcistas renegados muertos…

Era claro en la mente de Naruto que Bianca estuvo cerca, y destruyo todo el lugar, asesinando a muchos en el proceso. Pero no a todos, porque Naruto podía ver un superviviente en la cercanía.

Tu…- dijo Naruto con una voz sin emociones mientras tomaba del cuello a un exorcista moribundo, causando que el exorcista tosiera sangre- Una mujer de cabello y ojos negros paso por aquí, ¿verdad?, ella es fácil de reconocer, controla rocas después de todo.

…Crees que te diré algo, idiota…- el exorcista escupio sangre en el rostro del semidios, haciendo que Naruto activara su Mangekyou Sharingan.

No tienes por qué hablar…- dijo mientras su Sharingan se movía.

El exorcista comenzó a gritar, luego se desmayó mientras sostenía su cabeza por el dolor.

Naruto asistió con la cabeza ya sabiendo que paso en este lugar, y ya sabiendo que el causante de toda la destrucción y muerte no se había ido del edificio, y lo estaba esperando en las sombras.

Ya puedes salir…- dijo Naruto mientras que de las sombras de la pared alguien comenzaba a salir- Bianca…

Naruto…- dijo Bianca con seriedad mientras se acercaba- Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

 **Nota del Autor:**

Gracias por leer.

El siguiente capítulo será la pelea de Kokabiel.

Sé que les prometí que Bianca se reuniría con los Gremory, pero me olvide de algunas cosas.

Lo siguiente que diré es que definitivamente voy a subir una historia que dije, **Estrellas que Iluminan mi Cielo**.

Son muchas historias, por lo que para no escribir cosas de manera forzada de ahora en adelante escribiré cada historia según se me venga la inspiración.

Estos días estaré estudiando, por lo que tal vez tarde en subir algo.

Gracias por leer.


	17. La princesa del infierno

**Naruto, el legado del emperador celestial**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

" _Es fuerte_ "- pensó el dios del rayo griego- pensamientos

Es un mocoso- dijo el dios de los muertos Hades- hablar normal

Capítulo 17: La princesa del infierno

Naruto definiría en una palabra lo que tenía en frente de él.

Hermosa. Simple y llanamente.

Por lo que Naruto notaba, el cabello de Bianca creció mucho desde que se fue, ya que ahora le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Su cabello no era lo único que había crecido, ya que ella también había crecido mucho desde que se fue, ahora mediría 1.75 calculaba Naruto, eso era algo que podía notar porque cada día desde que se fue no había dejado de pensar en ella, viendo su imagen en su mente y recordando cada detalle de Bianca.

Ambos tenían la misma edad, pero los rasgos faciales de Bianca cambiaron levemente. Ahora sus rasgos eran más finos y maduros, rasgos que una bella mujer madura de 21 años tendría. Esos rasgos eran claramente visibles por el rostro estoico y sin emociones que Bianca mostraba.

En términos de ropa, Bianca aun prefería usar negro, con vestidos preferiblemente. Era un hermoso vestido negro muy corto, que le llegaba un poco por arriba de los muslos y mostraba sus anchas caderas y cintura delgada, dejando a la vista sus hombros, mostrando su piel tersa y pálida. Mostraba algo de escote, dándole a Naruto una pequeña vista de sus grandes y apetecibles senos, que se veían casi como los de Rias. En sus piernas, había unas medias largas negras y apretadas hasta los muslos, que le mostraban a Naruto lo torneadas y largas que eran. En su cuello, ella llevaba una gargantilla negra con un corazón negro rodeado de plata, unos brazaletes negros con plata en sus muñecas, y tacones negros.

Ella era muy hermosa, como una reina o princesa, una princesa del infierno. Era tan hermosa que Naruto permaneció en silencio viendo su rostro y cuerpo por unos segundos, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo viendo la belleza natural de Bianca.

Has cambiado mucho.- dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- Ahora eres mucho más hermosa que antes…

No hubo cambio de expresión en el rostro de Bianca, causando que Naruto se deprimiera levemente. Parecía que en el entrenamiento, Bianca había aprendido a ser igual o más estoico que su padre.

No tengo tiempo para esto…- respondió Bianca en un tono cortante, haciendo que el rubio abriera levemente los ojos- Vengo por algo importante.

Te fuiste sin despedirte de nosotros...- dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido- No te despediste de Leo… ¿Sabes cuan deprimido estaba cuando te fuiste…?- pregunto Naruto con enojo, mientras que Bianca seguía sin emociones, provocando que algo se rompiera en Naruto. El semidiós camino lentamente hacia la mujer peli-negra, sus ojos se volvieron rojos con tres comas en el camino, y al estar frente a ella, la tomo por los hombros-¿¡Tienes idea del daño que le hiciste!?- pregunto Naruto en un grito furioso.

… ¿El daño que le hice a él…o el daño que te hice a ti?- pregunto Bianca en un tono serio, causando que Naruto abriera los ojos.

Era verdad. No le importaba Leo. El hijo de Hermes tomo la partida de Bianca mucho mejor que él. Cuando se fue Bianca, una parte de su corazón se fue con ella. Vivir todo el tiempo sin ella fue muy difícil. Fue gracias a la constante compañía de Rias y Akeno y los demás que no tuvo un caso de tristeza severa.

¿Por qué…?- Naruto susurro mientras que apretaba los dientes- ¿Por qué te fuiste…? ¿Qué no sabes lo que…?

¿Lo que sientes?- pregunto Bianca con su clásico porte tranquilo mientras que lentamente tomaba las manos de Naruto y se separaba de su agarre- Se lo que sientes…yo…- pero Bianca no pudo terminar de hablar porque alguien rompió la puerta-…Malditos entrometidos…

Unos cuantos exorcistas entraron al lugar, todos armados con espadas y pistolas, mirando a los semidioses con malas intenciones. Uno de ellos camino unos pasos, y abrió la boca para hablar, pero ninguna palabra pudo salir de ella cuando un pico de roca salió bajo sus pies, empalándolo profundamente y elevándolo unos metros en el aire. El exorcista solo escupía sangre mientras gemía de dolor, siendo observado por todos sus compañeros con miedo en sus ojos.

Ustedes…- susurro Bianca con ira mientras elevaba su mano lentamente, causando que el suelo bajo sus pies temblara- ¡Pagaran por su atrevimiento!

Afilados picos de tierra salieron del suelo, y todos ellos se clavaron en la carne de los exorcistas, elevándolos en el aire como su compañero, y otorgándoles una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Pero uno de los desafortunados invasores no fue sometido al mismo destino que sus compañeros. Ese hombre ahora temblaba de miedo mientras que era observado por Bianca y Naruto.

Tú.- dijo Bianca con severidad, haciendo temblar de miedo al exorcista- ¿Cuál es el plan de tu líder?

Y-Yo... ¡AHHH!- un pico de roca salió de la tierra y se clavó en su pie, impidiendo que el exorcista hable y sacándole un gran grito de dolor.

Te he hecho una pregunta.- Bianca hablaba con una voz severa mientras se acercaba lentamente al hombre, que gemía de dolor- No la repetiré.

K-Kokabiel-sama… ¡AHH!- susurro el exorcista con dificultad, pero soltó otro grito de dolor cuando un pico de roca se clavó en su otro pie.

¡Más rápido!- exigió la princesa del inframundo con un aura fría a su alrededor, haciendo al hombre temblar de puro miedo.

¡Kokabiel-sama planea destruir Kuoh! ¡Eso es todo lo que nos dijo!- grito con desesperación el exorcista, pero no pudo gritar cuando un pico salió de la tierra y se clavó en su pecho, justo en su corazón- Ayu…da…- susurro con los ojos bien abiertos mientras que poco a poco los cerraba.

¿Había necesidad de matarlo?- pregunto Naruto con seriedad. Escuchando esas palabras, Bianca no volteo mientras que caminaba hacia la salida, pero Naruto apareció detrás de ella y tomo uno de sus delgados brazos- Bianca.

No tenemos tiempo.- dijo la mujer con su tono habitual- Ese exorcista no debe haber conocido todo el plan de Kokabiel ¿Quieres que tu novia corra el riesgo de estar cerca de ese loco adicto de la guerra?

Naruto frunció el ceño al escuchar esas palabras, pero Bianca se soltó de su agarre y continúo su camino hacia adelante, y al llegar a la salida, desapareció entre las sombras, dejando atrás a un Naruto herido, que susurro unas palabras antes de que ella se fuera.

Bianca….- susurro Naruto dolido mientras la veía desaparecer entre las sombras.

No tenía idea de que le había pasado a su amiga. Que debió haberle ocurrido en el inframundo para tener un cambio tan drástico. Antes, ella se hubiera quedado con él todo el tiempo que quisiese, pero ahora ella se fue, dejándolo atrás con su herido corazón.

Rias y Akeno debían estar en problemas. Esos eran los pensamientos de Naruto mientras desaparecía en una explosión de velocidad.

 **En otro lugar**

Era de noche, y Akeno estaba en su templo, fuera de él precisamente, limpiando con su escoba con su atuendo de sacerdotisa miko sobre su cuerpo. En su rostro, había una bella sonrisa mientras lo hacía.

Por su cabeza pasaban unos sencillos pensamientos.

Era hora de mudarse con su novio. Rias ya prácticamente vivía con Naruto, por lo que era su turno de hacerlo. Esperaba ver las expresiones de sus rostros cuando apareciera en la cama en un tiempo y les contara sobre su plan. Ansiaba ver el rostro de Rias, esa mueca de celos y frustración era hermosa y divertida en su mente.

Pero Akeno dejo de pensar cuando escucho un grito en su espalda, luego, fue volteada abruptamente.

¡Akeno!- grito Naruto mientras que aparecia detrás de ella y la tomaba por los hombros- ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿No ha pasado nada?!

A-Anata…- susurro la mujer algo impresionada por el rostro de Naruto.

Esa mueca de desesperación y preocupación. Esos ojos rojos e hipnóticos. Pero el rostro de Naruto cambio cuando termino de inspeccionar a su novia. Una gran sonrisa se extendió por su boca, una sonrisa aliviada y feliz, que cautivo a Akeno.

Qué bueno que estés bien…- susurro Naruto mientras que lentamente la abrazaba, colocando la cabeza de la mujer en su pecho y apoyando su barbilla en su cabello- Que bueno…

¿Q-Que sucede?- pregunto Akeno en el pecho de Naruto.

Vi a alguien importante hoy…- respondió Naruto en un susurro- Me dijo que tú y Rias podrían estar en peligro.

¿Rias está bien?- pregunto Akeno con preocupación, preocupación de que su "hermana" pudiera estar en problemas.

Si…ella esta con Leo y Karna…- Naruto sonrió mientras se separaba lentamente del abrazo- Solo un monstruo derribaría a ellos juntos…

Al separarse del abrazo de su novio, Akeno miro el rostro de Naruto.

El aún estaba sonriendo con felicidad y alivio, pero había algo malo en esa sonrisa. Era una sonrisa que ocultaba dolor. Mucho dolor. Akeno lo notaba porque ella sabía cómo identificar el dolor detrás de una sonrisa.

Oye….- susurro con una voz dulce mientras que elevaba una de sus manos y la colocaba en la mejilla de Naruto, acariciándola levemente- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto en un susurro con una hermosa sonrisa, mientras que Naruto cambiaba su sonrisa por una mueca deprimida.

No…no estoy bien…- respondió Naruto con algo de dolor en su voz, causando que Akeno frunciera el ceño mientras que se pegaba más a Naruto- La persona que me encontré…era Bianca.

Bianca…- dijo Akeno con duda, para luego abrir los ojos- La hermana de Leo-kun…

Si.- respondió Naruto en un susurro dolido- Ella está aquí…pero…

Anata…- dijo Akeno con dulzura mientras- Vamos a dentro, y dime todo lo que paso.

La mujer tomo suavemente la mano de Naruto, y lo guio hacia su santuario, con el objetivo de escuchar sus problemas, y sanar su dolor.

Al momento de llegar a dentro, Akeno arrastro a Naruto a su habitación, y luego de llevarlo ahí, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de té, y aliviar los nervios.

Luego de unos minutos, Akeno llego a su habitación con una bandeja con dos tazas de té, encontrándose a Naruto sentado en su futon, que permanecía mirándola con esos ojos deprimidos.

Entregándole su taza a Naruto, Akeno hablo suavemente.

Cuéntame quien es Bianca…- dijo Akeno con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Nosotros…eso fue hace mucho...- respondió Naruto dado un sorbo de té- La conocí hace años en la rebelión. Ella estaba con los rebeldes, pero era manipulada por Ares.- Akeno asistió con la cabeza, causando que Naruto continuara su relato- Cuando asesine a Ares, ella creía que Leo me amaba más a mí, y tenía miedo de que Leo me prefiriera antes que a ella.- dijo con una pequeña risita temblorosa- Yo la convencí de que eso no era posible…Leo ama a Bianca mucho más de lo que me ama a mi… esa era la realidad que le conté.- dando un sorbo a su te, Naruto miro a Akeno, viéndola a los ojos, buscando cualquier tipo de emoción en ellos- Luego de eso, Bianca se unió a nuestro equipo. Nosotros viajamos por el mundo…nos divertimos juntos…hasta que se fue…

¿Cuándo fue que Bianca se fue?- pregunto Akeno con curiosidad.

Fue un año antes de que yo me convirtiera en sensei de Kuoh…- respondió Naruto dando un sorbo de té.

¿Cómo te sentiste cuando se fue?- pregunto Akeno mirando el rostro de Naruto.

El semidiós se ahogó con su bebida al escuchar esa pregunta, y miro a Akeno incrédulo, para luego suspirar y mirar su taza.

Yo…me sentí vacío.- respondió Naruto casi en un susurro, causando que Akeno frunciera el ceño- El día dejo de ser día…la noche se hizo más oscura…lo único que importaba era que Bianca no estaba…- la mujer miro con tristeza el rostro de su novio- Si no fuera por Karna y Leo, y luego por ustedes…yo me hubiera deprimido en serio.

Háblame de ella.- dijo Akeno con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Cómo es?

Ella es…ella es increíble.- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro- Ella puede ser estoica y fría con casi todos, pero siempre sonríe por Leo…y a veces por mi.- Naruto sonrió con alegría al decir eso, causando que Akeno también sonriera- Adoro como cuida de Leo…su sonrisa cada vez que esta con él…es una sonrisa pequeña, pero que está llena de amor y alegría por estar con su hermano. Me gusta como ella quiere resolverlo todo solo, y probar que es fuerte. Adoro eso de ella porque al final siempre la ayudamos con lo que requiere, y ella nos agradece sonrojada y avergonzada.

Tú la amas…- dijo Akeno con una sonrisa en su rostro, causando que Naruto mirara hacia abajo- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con curiosidad.

Es que…ustedes…- dijo Naruto con duda, haciendo que Akeno riera en su mano.

No debes tener vergüenza por amar a Bianca.- dijo Akeno con su sonrisa amorosa- Ya nos amas a mí y a Rias…Tsukuyomi-sama y Rossweisse-san…-

Pero…ella tal vez no me ame…- Naruto bajo la mirada, sin ver como Akeno se levantaba- Ella dijo que sabía de mis sentimientos…y si ella…- pero el semidiós no pudo continuar de hablar cuando sintió dos grandes senos en su espalda.

Akeno estaba abrasando fuertemente a Naruto, pegando sus senos en su espalda y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, asegurándose que no piense en nada de lo demás, que solo trate de concentrarse en la sensación de su abrazo.

No debes preocuparte por eso…- susurro Akeno en su oído, mientras que Naruto se sonrojaba levemente- Bianca te ama…ella estaría loca por no amarte luego de todo lo que has hecho.

Akeno…- Naruto susurro mientras que volteaba levemente su rostro, mirando la cara de su novia- …Akeno…

Inconscientemente, Naruto dirigió sus labios a los de su novia, pero la mujer rápidamente dirigió los suyos hacia los del semidiós, besándose tiernamente. Pero Naruto demostró querer más, ansiar más de Akeno, lo demostró cuando volteo rápidamente y coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla de Akeno, y lentamente, se acostó en el futon con Akeno bajo de él, usando su otra mano como apoyo.

Ambos continuaron besándose, y Naruto comenzó a sacarle su traje de sacerdotisa miko, y descubrió con algo de diversión y creciente excitación que ella no llevaba nada debajo de su ropa, dejando al aire sus enormes senos, que comenzaron a ser amasados por la mano de Naruto.

Akeno libero un gemido al sentir eso, abriendo su boca lo suficiente para que la lengua de Naruto pasara, y comenzara a jugar con la suya. La mujer libero otro gran gemido cuando sintió a Naruto apretar un pezón, muy fuerte. Terminando su beso, Naruto dirigió su rostro hacia los senos de Akeno, y comenzó a chupar el pezón derecho de la mujer, mientras que el izquierdo era apretado fuertemente por su mano, y luego de unos segundos de estar con su pezón derecho, Naruto comenzó a intercambiar entre los senos de Akeno, chupando el izquierdo o los dos a la vez.

Akeno liberaba profundos gemidos de placer y algo de dolor por como Naruto chupaba y mordía sus senos, la larga lengua de Naruto pasándose por ellos le causaba un placer increíble.

Luego de unos minutos de prestarle atención a los senos de Akeno, Naruto comenzó a bajar lentamente por su pecho, hasta llegar a su vientre, y seguir lentamente, poco a poco, besando y mordiendo, hasta que por fin llego a donde quería llegar, la vagina de su novia.

Al estar ahí, Naruto saco su lengua, muy larga gracias a su sangre de serpiente, y miro el rostro de Akeno con una sonrisa mientras que lamia sus labios. El rostro sonrojado y sudado de Akeno era hermoso e increíblemente excitante, algo que Naruto sabia por como sus pantalones apretaban contra su entrepierna.

Bajando su cabeza, Naruto beso suavemente el clítoris de Akeno, sacándole un pequeño gemido a ella, para luego sacar su lengua y comenzar a pasarla por toda la vagina de su novia, luego hundió su rostro en ella, besando y lamiendo toda su vagina, hundiendo profundamente su lengua en ella.

Akeno soltó un gran grito de placer al sentir eso, y movió sus manos para posarlos en el cabello de Naruto, tirando de el para que su larga lengua llegara más profundo. Naruto solo sonreía mientras eso pasaba, y se concentraba en hundir profundamente su lengua.

El semidiós permaneció entre las piernas de Akeno por unos cuantos minutos, y durante ese tiempo, uso dos dedos para aumentar el placer de Akeno.

La mujer no podía resistir más tiempo, demostrándolo con sus atronadores gritos de placer y algo de dolor cuando Naruto la mordía con sus caninos más largos en su trasero o clítoris. Con un último grito, Akeno tuvo su orgasmo en el rostro de Naruto, y el semidiós bebió rápidamente sus jugos, sin desperdiciar ni una gota.

A-Ara Ara…- susurro Akeno con una sonrisa en su rostro y algo de baba corriendo de sus labios- Sigues vestido…eso es injusto.

Soltando una risita de sus labios, Naruto comenzó a sacarse su camisa y pantalones, quedando solo en un bóxer blanco, y el semidiós estaba por sacárselo cuando Akeno reacciono rápidamente y lo tomo de sus brazos.

Es mi turno…- dijo Akeno con sensualidad mientras hacía acostar a Naruto en la cama.

Cuando el semidiós estuvo acostado, Akeno lo beso con ferocidad, jugando con sus lenguas en el proceso, estando en su beso por un minuto, y al terminarlo, Akeno comenzó a bajar por el pecho de Naruto con besos y lamidas, quedándose unos minutos en su pecho para morder los pezones de Naruto, causando que el semidiós soltara pequeños gemidos de dolor con algo de placer. La mujer mitad ángel caído sonreía con excitación mientras lamia y mordía los pezones de su novio, y luego de uno tiempo, continuo su recorrido de besos y lamidas hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Naruto, donde en sus bóxer, que parecían una gran tienda de acampar ahora mismo.

Bajando el bóxer de Naruto, Akeno sostuvo el gran miembro, notando que su mano no podía rodearlo por completo, por lo que comenzó a jalar lentamente, con suavidad y una sonrisa en su rostro. Sacándose su cola de caballo, Akeno puso algo de su cabello detrás de su oreja mientras acercaba lentamente su boca hacia la gran cabeza, y al estar en ella, sonrió mientras le daba un pequeño beso, esa sonrisa aumento al escuchar un gruñido de Naruto. La mujer continúo masturbando lentamente al semidiós y besando suavemente su cabeza, todo el tiempo sonriendo al escuchar los gruñidos de Naruto.

Akeno…- gruño Naruto con voz ronca, causando que la mujer lo mirara con curiosidad y excitación.

¿Qué sucede Anata?- pregunto Akeno con una voz dulce mientras que apretaba el miembro- ¿Qué deseas?

Podrías…- gruño un poco- Podrías ir más rápido…

Mar rápido…- repitió Akeno lentamente- Ara… ¿Así?

Naruto soltó un gemido de placer cuando la mano de Akeno comenzó a masturbarlo más rápido, y sonrió con felicidad cuando sintió como la mujer comenzaba a lamer su tallo, pero esa sonrisa fue borrada cuando sintió que ella volvía a jalar lentamente su miembro.

…Akeno…- gruño Naruto con tensión sexual desbordando de su voz.

Ara Ara…- susurro Akeno contra el miembro de Naruto, que temblaba por atención- Dime que quieres, Anata.

Chúpalo…- gruño Naruto mientras que su pene temblaba incesantemente.

Suplica.- la sonrisa en el rostro de Akeno podría compararse al gato Cheshire- Suplica, Anata.

Un gemido ahogado escapo de los labios de Naruto.

P-Por favor…- susurro con dificultad.

No te escuche.- dijo Akeno con una gran sonrisa mientras apretaba fuertemente el miembro de Naruto- ¡He dicho que supliques!

¡Por favor, Akeno!- grito Naruto con tensión desbordante de su voz, causando que la excitación de Akeno se elevara un montón- ¡Chúpalo!

Akeno sonrió mientras aumentaba drásticamente la velocidad con la que jalaba el pene de Naruto, luego abrió la boca y embullo totalmente la cabeza de Naruto, y comenzó a descender lentamente, masturbando con velocidad lo que quedaba fuera.

Naruto sonrió con felicidad y placer puro en su rostro cuando ella comenzó a ir en serio.

Chupando y jalando con ambas manos, Akeno sonrió mientras que seguía con su trabajo oral. Soltando el pene de Naruto, Akeno comenzó a engullir más y más, tanto que con algo de dificultad, pudo tragar 7 de las 9 pulgadas del pene de Naruto, pero el semidiós no estaba satisfecho, y tomando la cabeza de Akeno, la mujer abrió sus ojos cuando Naruto la obligo a tragar todo su pene, haciendo que su cabeza tocara su pelvis, pero eso la excito en gran medida mientras que sus ojos lagrimaban un poco. Elevando su mano, Naruto dejo que Akeno pudiera respirar de nuevo, pero la mujer volvió rápidamente a su trabajo, esta vez tratando de tragar todo el pene de Naruto con dificultad pero lográndolo, haciendo que su cabeza tocara la pelvis del semidiós cada vez que bajaba su boca.

Luego de unos minutos de estar chupando el pene de Naruto, la mujer pudo sentir como el pene se hinchaba dentro de su boca, por lo que aumento la velocidad drásticamente, tratando de hacer que Naruto tuviera su orgasmo.

Naruto sonreía mientras que sentía que ya estaba por llegar, pero esa sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando sintió a Akeno terminar abruptamente su trabajo.

La mujer sonreía ampliamente mientras observaba el rostro de Naruto.

Anata…- dijo mientras tomaba suavemente el pene de Naruto, besándolo suavemente- Suplica…-susurro con sensualidad mientras que el pene temblaba incesantemente.

Akeno…- susurro Naruto con voz ronca, aumentando la sonrisa de la mujer- Por favor… ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame terminar!

Akeno sonrió. Naruto estaba totalmente dominado.

Engullendo el pene de Naruto hasta que su frente toco su pelvis, Akeno comenzó a chupar rápidamente, y esa acción dio sus frutos cuando el pene de Naruto exploto en una explosión de abundante semen. Largos y gruesos hilos de semen entraban por la boca de Akeno, y la mujer trato de tragar toda la cantidad que podía, pero un poco se salió por la comisura de sus labios.

Con un suspiro de felicidad, Naruto vio como Akeno soltó lentamente su pene, y llevo uno de sus dedos a las comisuras de sus labios para limpiar lo poco que quedaba y llevarlo a su boca. Sacando su lengua, Akeno comenzó a lamer su dedo, cubierto del semen de Naruto, consciente del hecho de que era observada por él.

Esa visión excito bastante al semidiós. Algo que Akeno noto porque su pene creció rápidamente, volviendo a su anterior estado de 9 pulgadas.

Pero la mujer dejo de mirar el pene de su novio cuando noto algo extraño. Algo subiendo por sus manos.

…Serpientes…- dijo Akeno con asombro al ver como unas pequeñas y largas serpientes se trepaban por sus muñecas- Ara Ara… **Hebi Hakase** se enojó…- dijo con lujuria y diversión en su voz, disfrutando enormemente de ver el rostro serio de Naruto- He sido mala, Hakase…- gimió mientras las serpientes se ataban en un nudo improvisado en su espalda, improvisado pero duro y apretado- Debe castigarme…

El sensei de Kuoh se acercó a su novia lo suficiente para estar en su oído, y susurro roncamente unas palabras, que hicieron que Akeno se mordiera los labios por su tono y excitación palpable.

Hare eso y mucho más…- susurro Naruto mientras tomaba a Akeno y la colocaba en su regazo, con su abdomen en sus piernas, dejándole una gran vista de su trasero.

Un ruido se escuchó por la habitación. Una nalgada. Una fuerte y profunda nalgada que fue dirigida al trasero de Akeno, que se mordió los labios y gimió suavemente, más cuando las serpientes apretaron su agarre.

He sido muy mala, Hakase…- susurro Akeno mientras que Naruto colocaba su palma en su trasero- Debe ser más duro.

El ruido de otra nalgada lleno la habitación, causando que Akeno gimiera de dolor/placer. Las manos de Naruto golpeándola de tal manera le excitaban de sobremanera.

Y así siguió, una serie de nalgadas, fuertes y poderosas, donde Akeno disfruto en gran medida. Y Naruto igual.

Al terminar con su castigo, Akeno se encontraba jadeando en el regazo de Naruto, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro con un poco de baba corriendo de su boca por apretar tanto los dientes.

Para la alegría de Akeno, ella no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada cuando Naruto la tomo de las caderas y comenzó a sobar su miembro contra su entrada, mojada y humada por tanta excitación y placer corriendo por su cuerpo.

Cuando Akeno estaba a punto de decir algo, Naruto inserto su miembro de una sola estocada, clavándolo hasta que su pelvis toco las nalgas de Akeno, causando ella abriera los ojos y soltara un grito agónico de placer/dolor.

Con estocadas fuertes y duras, Naruto penetro a Akeno sin parar, todo mientras ella era restringida por sus serpientes. Incluso llevo una de sus manos al cabello de Akeno para tomarlo y tirar de él, aumentando el placer de Akeno.

Esa noche estuvo repleta de gritos y gemidos. Una noche inolvidable para Naruto y Akeno.

 **Tiempo después**

Las cosas iban mal para la familia Gremory.

Ahora mismo, todos los Gremory se encontraban luchando contra los cancerberos que Kokabiel invoco. Pudiendo frenarlos por su fuerza de voluntad y poder individual.

Toda la academia de Kuoh estaba rodeada por una barrera de protección guiada por Sona Sitri, para impedir que la batalla fuera a sitios humanos habitados.

Xenovia y Kiba aún no aparecían, dejando solos a Rias y sus esclavos.

¡Issei-san!- grito Asia al ver como su amigo se separaba de ella.

¡Asia! ¡Yo seré la carnada!- grito el pervertido mientras corría para atraer la atención de un cancerbero, lo que no vio fue que uno de los perros del infierno se acercaba a su amiga por detrás- ¡Asia…!- pero Issei, junto a todos los demonios se detuvieron al ver algo que los impresiono en gran medida.

Los perros del inframundo, famosos por ser despiadados y bestiales, gemían de miedo mientras caían al suelo. Chillidos de miedo escapaban de sus labios mientras que se tiraban al suelo, trayendo miradas de asombro por parte de los demonios presentes, junto a los humanos y al ángel.

¿Qué esto?- se preguntó Kokabiel mirando como sus perros gemían de miedo, pero sus ojos se llenaron de diversión al ver a alguien aparecer en las sombras- Ohhh…mira lo que tenemos aquí…

Bianca caminaba entre los perros que aumentaban sus gemidos por el miedo. Su rostro, frio y sin emociones era severo mientras ignoraba olímpicamente a los perros, que se negaban a abrir sus ojos mientras gemían de temor.

¿Quién es ella?- se preguntó Xenovia, que había llegado junto a Kiba justo para apreciar el momento en que los perros comenzaron a gemir de miedo.

Bianca ignoro de igual manera a los demonios, humano y solo enfoco sus ojos en Kokabiel, haciendo que el ángel sonriera ampliamente.

Kokabiel…- dijo Bianca con su típica voz sin emociones.

Tú eres la niña de la rebelión de hace años…- dijo Kokabiel con su gran sonrisa, haciendo que Bianca frunciera el ceño internamente- ¿Cómo era tu nombre…? No lo recuerdo…pero si recuerdo que eras el perro fiel de tu amo…Ares.

…Vengo a matarte.- dijo la semidiosa, haciendo que algunos abrieran los ojos- Pagaras por robarle las mascotas a mi padre.

Ohhh…la princesa del inframundo está enojada…- dijo Kokabiel con su gran sonrisa- Pero como veras…estos perros ya no le pertenecen a tu padre…- sin mirar, Bianca escucho como los perros dejaban de gemir para comenzar a gruñir, haciendo el cabello le cubriera los ojos- Me pertenecen a mi…

Malditos perros…- susurro la mujer mientras que un aura negra se hacía presente a su alrededor, haciendo que su cabello comenzara a levitar.

Esa imagen lleno de miedo a los diablos reencarnados. Menos a una en especial que miraba a Bianca con reconocimiento.

… ¡Todos ustedes sentirán el miedo y la desesperación!- grito Bianca mientras elevaba su mano, causando que picos de tierra crecieran bajo los pies de salieran bajo los pies de los cancerberos, y los perros gimieron de dolor- ¡Lamentaran el día en que traicionaron a mi padre! ¡Conozcan su lugar!

Con un movimiento de su mano, Bianca creo una gran brecha en la tierra bajo los pies de los perros, haciendo que estos cayeran a las profundidades del inframundo.

…Se deshizo de los cancerberos tan fácil…- susurro Issei con asombro puro en sus palabras. En otra oportunidad, se habría tomado su tiempo para admirar la belleza y sensualidad que desprendía la mujer frente a sus ojos, pero ahora el miedo era más grande que la lujuria.

¿Dónde están Leo-kun y Anata cuando ella aparece?- se preguntó Akeno en un susurro que fue escuchado por Rias.

¿La conoces?- pregunto Rias con un ceño fruncido, haciendo que Akeno sonriera al ver la oportunidad de presumir.

Anoche, Anata fue a mi casa a llorar su dolor porque su otra novia vino a Kuoh y las cosas terminaron mal…- dijo Akeno con un suspiro triste, pero era fácil para Rias ver que no estaba triste por eso- Nosotros compartimos una noche de pasión donde yo le ayude a ahogar sus penas…

Akeno…- susurro Rias con una voz peligrosa, haciendo que su amiga riera en su mano.

Ara, ¿Qué sucede, Buchou?- pregunto Akeno con una inocente sonrisa.

Rias ahora lo había descubierto. La mujer que vino para matar a Kokabiel era Bianca. La amiga de Naruto. La persona que había abandonado a su equipo para irse a entrenar con su padre, Hades. Solo esperaba que ella pudiera ayudarlos, porque ni todos juntos tendrían oportunidad contra un cadre.

Ohhh…buena aura la que liberas…- dijo Kokabiel mientras descendía al suelo y guarda sus alas, sonriendo mientras que elevaba su mano, creando una gran cantidad de enormes lanzas de luz sobre su cabeza- ¡Veamos qué tan fuerte eres! ¡Hija de Hades!

Ante esa información, los demonios y la humana que no conocían la identidad de Bianca abrieron los ojos con pura sorpresa. Pero Bianca solo permaneció estoica mientras un brillo negro la cubría.

Cuando ese brillo desapareció, se mostró como la semidiosa llevaba un conjunto de ropa diferente. Ahora su ropa consistía en su armadura ligera negra, siendo su peto y falda negros, hechos por el mismo Hefesto con Hierro del Estigia. Botas negras junto a unas protecciones en sus piernas. Una espada en su mano derecha, del mismo material que su armadura, junto con una daga igual en su mano izquierda. Su cabello ahora estaba atado en un moño junto a una larga cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Esa armadura, junto a su aura y muestra de poder hicieron a algunos temblar.

Rias Gremory…- dijo Bianca mirando sobre su hombro a la pelirroja, haciendo que ella asistiera- Yo me encargare de Kokabiel…ustedes encárguense del sacerdote y del exorcista.

La mujer asistió con la cabeza, mientras que Bianca volvía a mirar al frente y exhalaba. Sus ojos se endurecieron mientras que ella elevaba su mano y creaba un número igual de lanzas de tierra sobre su cabeza. Todas infundidas en energía divina para aumentar su durabilidad y poder.

El ángel y la semidiosa se miraron con diferentes emociones en su rostro. Una sonrisa y una cara estoica.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Kokabiel hizo que sus lanzas se dirigieran todas a Bianca, pero la mujer envió sus propias armas para bloquearlas. Con el impacto de las armas de luz y roca, se generaron explosiones que sacudían el área.

Rápidamente, Kokabiel creo dos espadas de luz en sus manos para bloquear una estocada que se dirigía a su pecho, y movió su otra mano para bloquear una cortada de la daga de Bianca. Ambos se quedaron así, forcejeando con cada mano. Y Kokabiel descubrió algo que lo impacto.

La hija de Hades lo igualaba en fuerza.

Esa afirmación resulto verdadera, ya que Bianca aguantaba con su rostro estoico la fuerza del cadre. Pero la mujer rápidamente levanto su pierna y le entrego una patada a Kokabiel en su estómago, haciendo que el ángel retrocediera arrastrando los pies.

¡Cuervo! ¡Lamentaras el día en que le robaste a mi padre!- grito Bianca mientras elevaba su mano, y creaba una serie de estacas de piedra que salían del suelo, todas guiadas a Kokabiel, que pudo saltar y salvarse por suerte.

Las grandes estacas salían del suelo, todas dirigidas a Kokabiel que comenzó a volar por el aire gracias a sus alas. El ángel tuvo que empezar a revolotear por el área, ya que las estacas de piedra eran muchas y aparecían justo debajo de donde estaba. Pero mientras que volaba, una enorme estaca de piedra salió frente a sus ojos, y de uno de los costados de esa estaca, muchas más salieron, todas dirigidas a Kokabiel que elevo sus espadas y libero una gran andanada de luz santa destructiva, choco contra las estacas y comenzó a forcejear contra ellas. Con una explosión, las estacas de piedra junto a gran parte de la más grande estaca fueron destruidas, quedando como pequeñas piedras que volaban por el aire. Pero el ángel caído vio incrédulo como todas las piedras comenzaron a rodearlo y volar rápidamente, generando un gran circulo de piedra a su alrededor, y en menos de unos milisegundos, Kokabiel se vio obligado a rodearse de sus alas para protegerse de unas lanzas de piedra que salieron del circulo de tierra.

Gruñendo un poco por el esfuerzo, Kokabiel volvió a gruñir cuando una lanza se clavó en sus pies, y otras más se clavaron en ellos, por lo que Kokabiel miro hacia abajo para ver como Bianca se acercaba siendo suspendida por una plataforma de piedra.

Rompiendo las estacas que se clavaron en sus pies, Kokabiel lanzo una andanada de lanzas de luz hacia Bianca, y luego comenzó a tomar vuelo más alto, esperando alejarse un poco de la semidiosa.

La había subestimado terriblemente por ser una mocosa. Pero eso cambiaria ahora.

Kokabiel se detuvo y miro hacia abajo, y creo una enorme lanza de luz, tan grande como la escuela de Kuoh, y observo los alrededores, buscando por el suelo a Bianca. Pero escucho un gran grito sobre su cabeza, alguien que grito _"¡Cuervo!"_.

Al mirar al cielo, Kokabiel fue recibido por una fuerte patada en su rostro, que hizo desvanecer su lanza de luz, y causo que Kokabiel fuera unos metros hacia abajo por la fuerza de ese golpe, pero pudo volver en si para ver como grandes esferas de roca con picos a su alrededor se dirigían hacia él.

Creando esferas de luz en sus manos, Kokabiel las arrojo hacia las bolas de roca, creando una gran explosión que género una gran nube de humo.

Kokabiel espero, mirando a sus lados, el suelo, y sobre todo, la nube de humo frente a sus ojos, esperando a ver como aparecía Bianca. Sus esperanzas fueron escuchadas cuando una silueta se hizo visible en la nube de humo, por lo que creo una andanada de lanzas de luz y las arrojo todas hacia la nube de humo.

Esas lanzas viajaron a gran velocidad, e impactaron todas en la silueta de Bianca.

Kokabiel sonrió.

¡Mocosa! ¡Aun estas demasiado verde como para pelear contra mí!- grito arrogantemente el ángel, para luego ver algo que le abrió los ojos.

Una masa de rocas con forma humana, con forma de Bianca respectivamente, salió de la nube de humo. Kokabiel abrió los ojos sorprendido, para luego apretar los dientes al sentir un golpe en su mentón que lo hizo elevarse un poco, para luego sentir otro golpe en su rostro, que lo hizo descender y caer hacia la tierra, y estrellarse en ella creando un cráter.

Kokabiel gruño. Iba a seguir con su combate contra la mocosa, cuando noto algo que lo hizo enojar.

Freed derrotado, y el padre de rodillas despotricando cosas sobre los demonios, la energía santa y demoniaca.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando noto hacia donde se dirigían las palabras del padre.

Rápidamente creo una lanza de luz, y la lanzo.

¡Por consiguiente! ¡Tanto los Satanes y Dios…!- Balba no pudo continuar de hablar cuando la lanza del ángel lo atravesó.

Maldito Balba…- susurro Kokabiel con enojo, para luego sonreír- Aun no es momento de revelar la verdad sobre Dios.

¡De que hablas, Kokabiel!- grito Xenovia con una voz seria mientras miraba al angel caído- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con "verdad sobre Dios"!?

…Veo que como pudieron ganarle a Freed con su Excalibur, merecen saber esto…Tómenlo como un premio en su lucha inútil.- dijo Kokabiel con su gran sonrisa, notando como Bianca había dejado de mirarlo con seriedad para verlo con algo de curiosidad- ¡Jajaja! ¡No solo los cuatro Reyes Demonios murieron en la última guerra! ¡Dios también murió!

E-Eso no es cierto…- susurro Xenovia en su asombro, sin ser capaz de creer lo que había escuchado.

Bianca debía admitirlo. Eso sí que la sorprendió un poco. Aunque no le importaba mucho. Ella ahora mismo solo tenía un objetivo en mente. Matar a Kokabiel y probar algo muy importante.

¡Se supone que eso debe importarme!- grito Bianca con enojo y furia- ¡Kokabiel! ¡Continuemos peleando!

Ohhh…Estas impaciente para…- pero Kokabiel se detuvo al ver algo que lo dejo impresionado.

Bianca apareció frente a él, y le entrego un poderoso golpe en su estómago con su mano izquierda, haciendo que el ángel escupiera sangre y saliva mientras que se inclinaba al frente. Lo siguiente que provino de parte de Bianca fue un golpe en su rostro, y una patada en su cara, haciendo que el ángel caído saliera despedido y volara al cielo. Pero Bianca salto rápidamente y apareció detrás del ángel, y corto con su cuchillo al ángel. Luego, pateo duramente a Kokabiel, y esa patada genero una poderosa corriente de viento. Con esa patada, Kokabiel fue enviado a volar y chochar con la academia, generando una nube de polvo y tierra.

Débil…- susurro Bianca mientras que su cabello cubría sus ojos, para luego levantar la vista y gritar con pura furia- ¡Débil! ¡Patético cuervo!

Kokabiel salió de la escuela con algo de esfuerzo, y levanto la mirada para ver como Bianca lo miraba con furia en sus ojos. Él estaba por decir algo cuando algo salió por su pecho. El ángel escupió sangre al ver la estaca de piedra que salía de su pecho. Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada cuando Bianca volvió a aparecer frente a él, y lo tomo del cuello.

Decir que Bianca estaba enojada sería un eufemismo. El patético cuervo no la hacía ni luchar en serio. Estaba aburrida de jugar, por lo que decidió comenzar a pelear con rudeza, y consiguió medio matar al ángel con solo una estaca clavada en su pecho.

Debía matar al ángel e irse rápido. Con esta pelea, ella no probaría nada. No probaría que era fuerte. No probaría que era digna.

¡Débil!- grito Bianca mientras más estacas salían del suelo, cavándose en el cuerpo de Kokabiel- ¡Matándote no probare nada!

Levantando al ángel caído por su cuello, Bianca lo arrojo por la academia de Kuoh, rompiendo paredes en el proceso.

Kokabiel estaba en una situación seria. La mocosa resultaba ser muy fuerte. Mucho más que el teniendo en cuenta que todo el tiempo estuvo jugando. No le gustaba hacer lo que haría, pero si quería ganar e iniciar la guerra, debía usar el poder del dragón.

Bianca miraba el lugar donde Kokabiel se estrelló con un notorio ceño fruncido en su bello rostro. Lanzas de tierra se formaron del suelo en su espalda, y apunto todas hacia Kokabiel esperando que el ángel saliera, pero no lo hacía.

….Debes estar bromeando…-susurro Bianca mientras abría levemente los ojos incrédula- No me digas que el cuervo murió…

La respuesta de Bianca fue contestada en forma de un gran y enorme rugido proveniente de la zona donde se encontraba Kokabiel, y pocos segundos después de eso, un nuevo ser salió de la academia.

Era un ser amorfo, alto y deformado, con muchos músculos en su cuerpo, con piel morada, ojos rojos totales, cabello negro despeinado y salvaje, junto a un traje roto y sucio. Pero en su espalda era lo que más llamaba la atención. Doce grandes alas temblaban en la espalda del ser. Doce alas negras.

¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Bianca con asombro, para luego darse cuenta de algo. Mirando a su alrededor, Bianca susurro asombrada- ¿Esto…?- el susurro de Bianca fue cortado cuando el ser apareció frente a sus ojos.

Un profundo y fuerte golpe en su estómago fue lo que recibió la princesa del inframundo cuando el ser apareció frente a ella. Ese golpe hizo que ella escupiera sangre, y que sus ojos se abrieran ampliamente mientras se elevaba unos centímetros.

Bianca pudo reaccionar a tiempo y saltar para rescatarse de un golpe como maza descendente que estuvo a punto de estrellarla contra el suelo, y mientras tomaba su distancia, observo al nuevo ser incrédula.

Por esas alas se hacía una leve idea de quien era. Pero no entendía a que se debía semejante cambio.

Grandes cantidades de lanzas de luz se crearon sobre la cabeza del ser amorfo, todas de gran tamaño, siendo aproximadamente lo suficientemente grandes como para ser del tamaño de un autobús.

¡MOCOSAAA!- grito Kokabiel con una voz deformada y bestial, haciendo que Bianca lo mirara- ¡Pagaras por lo que has hecho!

Bianca observo eso mientras chasqueaba la lengua, y levantando su mano, causo que la tierra se elevara para formar enormes esferas de roca con picos en ellas.

Las lanzas de luz se dirigieron hacia ella, y Bianca envió sus proyectiles de roca para contrarrestar el ataque, pero al hacerlo, el ángel apareció frente a sus ojos, haciendo que ella los abriera ampliamente.

Grandes explosiones sacudieron el área, y los golpes del ángel caído no se hicieron esperar.

Bianca pudo retroceder esquivando un golpe que iba dirigido a su rostro, y se agacho para esquivar otros dos. Lo siguiente que provino fue un golpe de palma de parte del ángel hacia su rostro, pero antes de que llegara, una enorme espada de luz se formó en la mano de él, haciendo que Bianca se agachara por puro reflejo, pero aun así, la espada pudo cortar un poco de sus cabellos. Y al agacharse, Bianca fue recibida con una patada a su rostro, que la mando a volar varios metros.

Lo siguiente que Bianca sintió fue un golpe guillotina que la clavo al suelo, y la mujer apretó los dientes con dolor cuando el Ángel la agarro por el cuello, aportando fuertemente. Golpeándola en el abdomen, Bianca escupió sangre, y luego, Kokabiel la lanzo fuertemente contra los árboles, rompiendo una buena cantidad de ellos.

Los Gremory y la humana observaban la pelea incrédulos. Hace poco habían visto a la mujer jugar con el ángel caído. Ahora, Kokabiel había sufrido un cambio, y después de ese cambio, era el quien jugaba con Bianca. Los Gremory lo notaban por cómo ni se esforzaba por moverse o golpear a Bianca. Haciendo todas esas acciones con una mueca de aburrimiento en su rostro.

Bianca era apaleada por Kokabiel sin piedad, recibiendo sus golpes sin poder hacer nada para protegerse de él. Pero algo paso. Cuando Kokabiel estaba a punto de golpear a Bianca en su rostro, alguien apareció frente a los ojos de Kokabiel y le entrego una fuerte patada en el rostro al ángel, haciendo que este retrocediera un paso hacia atrás, pero lo siguiente que paso fue que dos personas más aparecieron frente a sus ojos, y ambas le entregaron un golpe consecutivo al ángel que lo hizo retroceder mucho más que antes.

Al recuperarse, Kokabiel miro a sus nuevos adversarios con una gran sonrisa en su deformado rostro.

Jejeje…- rio entre dientes con su misma sonrisa, para luego comenzar a reír atronadoramente- ¡JAJAJAJA…!- luego de unos segundos de risa, Kokabiel se recuperó para hablar- Pero si es el Campeón del Olimpo…y el Hijo del Dios del Sol.

Naruto y Karna observaban a Kokabiel con seriedad en su rostro, ambos vestidos con su traje de batalla y armadura respectivamente. Detrás de los semidioses, Leo estaba de rodillas en el suelo mirando las heridas de su hermana adoptiva, cuyos ojos miraban a su hermanito con asombro y leve felicidad que podía expresar, cuando por dentro estaba muy feliz.

Lamento hacerte esperar, Rias…- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mirando por sobre su hombro a la mujer pelirroja, que sonrió con cariño mientras que Naruto le guiñaba un ojo.

¡Naruto Uzumaki!- grito Kokabiel mientras que el joven lo miraba con aburrimiento- ¡Ven y pelea conmigo! ¡Ya le di una paliza a tu novia! ¡Puedo hacerlo contigo!

Kokabiel….- susurro Naruto con ira al ver el estado de Bianca, para luego activar su Sharingan y Rinnegan- Desgraciadamente no puedo matarte…- dijo con un suspiro desilusionado- Pero voy a disfrutar esto.

Una gran aura apareció alrededor de Kokabiel, y su poder aumento exponencialmente, tanto que el suelo se partía por su gran poder.

Retrocedan y salgan de esta dimensión.- dijo Naruto mirando al grupo Gremory y a Xenovia- De lo contrario, resultaran heridos.

Fue en ese momento que los demonios y la humana lo notaron. Estaban en una dimensión de bolsillo, una dimensión creada por Naruto para su batalla. Con algo de cautela, todos escucharon las palabras del semidiós, y salieron de la dimensión.

Al salir, vieron que al igual que para ver el combate se encontraba una pantalla holográfica que enfocaba justamente a Naruto, Karna y Kokabiel.

Naruto miraba con seriedad a Kokabiel mientras apretaba sus puños, y Karna apretó su lanza mirando levemente a Koneko en la distancia.

En un suspiro, los tres seres desaparecieron para volver a aparecer frente al otro, y Naruto y Karna entregaron un fuerte golpe a Kokabiel, que el ángel detuvo con sus manos.

Por la velocidad que tomaron Naruto y Karna, el suelo se quemó, y por el golpe que acertaron, la tierra voló, generando un ciclón de destrucción que hizo caer la academia de la dimensión creada por Naruto.

Karna bajo su mano, causando que Kokabiel también lo hiciera, y Naruto aprovecho el momento para encertar una poderosa patada en el rostro del cadre, haciendo que el ángel retrocediera por la fuerza.

Luego de eso, Naruto y Karna corrieron rápidamente hacia Kokabiel, y al momento de llegar, Naruto le acertó un poderoso golpe al estómago, y Karna contrarresto con su propio ataque siendo una patada al rostro, pero Kokabiel contraataco golpeando a Karna, y corriendo hacia él, Kokabiel tuvo que prepararse para recibir una patada de Naruto.

Esa patada causo que el ángel retrocediera, pero Karna apareció frente a Kokabiel, con su cuerpo encendido en fuego y le entrego un poderoso golpe con su lanza infundida en llamas al cadre. El golpe causo que una gran onda de viento se esparciera por el área, y Kokabiel voló rápidamente por el aire, y en ese momento, Naruto apareció frente a él y lo miro ferozmente mientras que sus manos resplandecían en electricidad. Un poderoso torrente de rayos se dirigió al cadre, pero este creo una masa de luz que bloqueo el ataque de Naruto, generando una explosión de luz y electricidad. Kokabiel no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando Karna apareció a su lado y le entrego un poderoso golpe de su lanza infundida en llamas, y ese golpe envió a Kokabiel a volar por el aire, siendo guiado hacia Naruto que lo espero acertándole una poderosa patada que elevo al cadre varios metros.

Karna apareció frente a Kokabiel, y le entrego un poderoso golpe con su lanza que lo hizo volar contra la academia, y Naruto le entrego otro golpe en la academia, que lo mando a volar contra Karna para que el hijo de Suria hiciera lo mismo, mandándolo contra Naruto que le entrego un golpe descendente que lo hizo caer contra la academia, rompiendo lo poco que quedaba de ella cada vez que caía.

Ambos semidioses se dirigieron hacia Kokabiel, con sus piernas en alto con la esperanza de acertar una poderosa patada consecutiva, pero en el momento que estuvieron cerca, unas cadenas de luz salieron de Kokabiel, que atraparon a Karna y lo hicieron retroceder, justo a tiempo para que Kokabiel se salvara de la patada de Naruto.

El ángel caído salió de la academia, y creo dos grandes masas de luz en sus manos, que guio hacia el edificio de la academia para estrellarlas en él, generando una gran explosión.

Desde la distancia, Karna corría rápidamente para llegar hasta donde Kokabiel, con su lanza en mano, y el ángel creo grandes lanzas de luz que lanzo hacia el semidiós, y Karna comenzó bloquear los ataques con su poderosa arma, rompiendo fácilmente las armas de luz.

Pero Karna se detuvo cuando unas cadenas de luz salieron debajo de la tierra, y detuvieron su camino. Mirando al frente, Karna vio como Kokabiel se aproximaba con un gran martillo de luz en su mano, y Karna se recubrió de llamas para romper las cadenas y elevar su lanza, justo a tiempo para bloquear el golpe de martillo que iba dirigido a su cuerpo.

Pero ese golpe lo mando a volar al cielo, y Kokabiel creo grandes masas de luz que lanzo al semidiós.

Karna se recubrió de fuego, esperando bloquear el ataque de luz, pero al momento en que impacto en el, se generó una enorme explosión que quemo levemente al semidiós.

Kokabiel poseía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero perdió el equilibrio cuando un terremoto sacudió el área, y mirando hacia atrás, vio como un enorme ser purpura salía de las ruinas de la academia de Kuoh.

Naruto salto muy alto con su Susanoo completo, y tomo a Karna con sus manos, viendo su estado algo herido. Colocándolo en la frente del ente, Naruto volteo para que el Susunoo gritara como una bestia.

Kokabiel grito mientras que elevaba sus manos, creando enormes lanzas y masas de luz que lanzo hacia al Susanoo, pero Naruto movió sus manos para destruirlas y bloquearlas. El Susanoo bloqueo hábilmente las grandes lanzas, que eran del tamaño de la escuela de Kuoh, destruyo las masas de luz, que podrian compararse a un meteorito luminoso.

Ya más recuperado, Karna miraba como Naruto bloqueaba los proyectiles de luz con el Susanoo, y viendo su oportunidad, Karna salió del Susanoo para que su lanza se encendiera en fuego, y salto sobre la mano del ente.

Oh Brahma, se mi maldición…- susurro Karna mientras que el Susanoo lo elevaba, y de un momento a otro, lo lanzo fuertemente hacia Kokabiel-¡ **Brahmastra Kundala**!

La lanza viajo rápidamente hacia Kokabiel como un misil ígneo, rompiendo la barrera del sonido y generando una poderosa onda de viento, apareciendo frente a Kokabiel en menos de un segundo. Al momento de impactar, el misil estallo en una explosión de fuego que destruyo toda el área, llevándose al cadre con él.

Viendo eso, Naruto desactivo su Susanoo para caer al suelo junto a Karna y observar atentamente el fuego del área, esperando ver como efectivamente, Kokabiel estaba bien ya que salió caminando del fuego.

Karna…- dijo Naruto mientras su ojo izquierdo brillaba- Hagamos eso…

Mhn…- Karna asistió con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a saltar retrocediendo y tomando gran distancia, dejando atrás a Naruto que sonreía mirando como Kokabiel gruñía mientras que salía del fuego.

¡Kokabiel!- grito Naruto con una gran sonrisa- ¡Aprieta los dientes!

Karna corría a gran velocidad hacia Naruto, con su cuerpo iluminado en fuego, y con su lanza brillando. Su velocidad y fuerza en esa corrida era tal que el suelo se rompía y quemaba por cada paso que daba.

Cuando el hijo de Suria estaba a punto de llegar a Naruto, este desapareció, y en su lugar, apareció Kokabiel con una mirada incrédula en su rostro deformado. Karna le entrego una poderosa estocada a Kokabiel con su lanza en su rostro, que causo que una gran onda de aire corriera y que el ángel saliera despedido, para volver a desaparecer y aparecer frente a Naruto, que junto sus puños y le entrego un poderoso golpe ascendente que lo guio al cielo.

Luego de eso, ambos semidioses se miraron para asentir con la cabeza. Naruto creo un **Chidori** en su mano izquierda, y Karna infundio su lanza en fuego. Ambos semidioses elevaron su mano y lanza, arrojando una gran tonelada de rayos y fuego, que se convino para crear un enorme proyectil de fuego y rayo, que viajo para acercarse al ángel caído. Viendo como eso se acercaba, Kokabiel desplego sus alas para comenzar a volar y a crear una gran lanza sobre su cabeza, fácilmente más grande que toda la academia de Kuoh. Y en menos de un segundo, esa lanza fue lanzada hacia el proyectil de Naruto y Karna, y al momento de impactar, se generó una enorme explosión de rayos, fuego y luz, que sacudió los árboles, y destruyo parte del terreno.

Cuando la explosión termino, Kokabiel creo más lanzas en su espalda, todas igual de grandes que la academia, y comenzo a lanzarlas contra los semidioses, creando más lanzas de luz cada vez que se le acababan. Pero en menos de un segundo, Naruto apareció al lado de Kokabiel en el lugar donde una lanza estaba, y miro a Kokabiel con su **Chidori** brillante en mano. Extendiendo su técnica personal, Naruto guio un gran rayo al ángel caído, y el cadre envió una corriente de luz que bloqueo el ataque, pero tuvo que elevar su otra mano para atrapar una lanza infundida en fuego que Karna envió a su lado. Pero el ángel caído no pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para bloquear la fuerte patada de Naruto infundida en rayos que lo envió a volar al cielo.

¡Karna!- grito Naruto mientras su Susanoo incompleto con una ballesta y las **Yasaka no Magatama** lo cubrían- ¡Ahora!

Naruto lanzo su flecha, que fue rodeada por tres **Yasaka no Magatama** , y esta voló rápidamente hacia Kokabiel. Karna no se quedó atrás, y lanzo su astra infundido en llamas hacia el cadre.

Los dos ataques volaban rápidamente por los aires, y al estrellarse contra Kokabiel, se generó una poderosa explosión que sacudió toda la dimensión artificial, y que destruyó todo a su alrededor.

Karna tuvo que saltar hacia Naruto para que este los protegiera con su Susanoo, o de lo contrario, su armadura tal vez no haya resistido toda la intensidad de la explosión.

El desastre se prolongó por unos segundos, y al momento de terminar, Kokabiel caía al suelo con su cuerpo ya normal, solo que inconsciente. Estrellándose duramente contra el suelo, Naruto lo observo con un ceño fruncido.

Ya puedes llevártelo, Vali…- dijo Naruto con seriedad mientras que en la espalda de Naruto, un ser con una armadura blanca aparecía.

Ohhh…- dijo el nombrado Vali mientras se acercaba y tomaba el cuerpo del ángel caído- No sé qué me parece más curioso…- Vali rio al voltearse- Que ustedes pelearan jugando…o el hecho de que estén oxidados.

Vali rio con diversión, ignorando como Karna lo miro enojado por esa afirmación, y Naruto solo lo ignoro.

Dile a Azazel que luego hablaremos.- dijo Naruto con seriedad, mientras que Vali asistía- Vete a volar, mocoso.

Luego, nosotros pelearemos…Dios Feroz.- dijo Vali mientras que su máscara desaparecía, mostrando su rostro que poseía una gran sonrisa- Sera una pelea asombrosa.

Como quieras, mocoso dragón.- dijo Naruto con desinterés, ignorando olímpicamente como Vali buscaba a su alrededor.

¿Y el sacerdote renegado...?- pregutno Vali con curiosidad para luego ver algo que hizo que una gota de sudor llegara a su cabeza. Los huesos del esqueleto del padre Freed- Se han olvidado de él…

No importa.- respondió Naruto con un suspiro mientras que volteaba a mirar a Karna- Tú tienes que mirar a tu novia…yo tengo que mirar a las mías.

Koneko y yo aún no hemos llegado tan lejos.- respondió Karna con cierto brillo rojo en sus mejillas.

Pero ustedes ya han dormido juntos, ¿verdad?- pregunto Naruto con curiosidad, para ver como el joven semidiós desviaba la mirada avergonzado- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Karna-chan! ¡Luces tan adorable avergonzada!

Ca-Cállate, mujeriego.- dijo Karna con un pequeño tartamudeo por la vergüenza.

Como sea, yo me voy…- dijo Vali aburrido mientras desplegaba sus alas- ¡Mándale saludos a mi rival!

¡Eso hare, Vali!- grito Naruto con una sonrisa mientras saludaba a Vali, que despego rompiendo la dimensión y escapando.

 **Fuera de la dimensión**

Los Gremory, los Sitri, la humana y los semidioses miraron la pelea incrédulos.

Rias tenía razón. Si ellos hubieran decidido ir a pelear solos, tal vez no hubieran sobrevivido. Eso la llenaba de rabia e impotencia. Quería ser fuerte. No quería que Naruto tuviera que protegerla cada vez que algo grande se metía en su camino. No quería que Naruto caminara frente a ella. Quería caminar a su lado, y ambos destruir las amenazas que se metieran en su camino.

Bianca observo la pelea de sus amigos con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

Lo sabía…- susurro con enojo mientras apretaba sus puños- Lo sabía…Aun me falta entrenamiento.

¿Qué dijiste, Onee-chan…?- susurro Leo con incredulidad al haber escuchado sus palabras- ¿Todavía quieres entrenar?

Levantándose rápidamente, Bianca miro a Leo con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

Lo siento, Leo…- dijo Bianca con una voz levemente arrepentida, sin importarle como ahora todos los miraban- Volveré dentro de poco tiempo.

¡No te vayas!- grito Leo con grandes lágrimas en sus ojos mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hermana- ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡No puedo soportar vivir sin ti!- Bianca bajo la mirada, y correspondió suavemente el abrazo de su hermano- ¡Te lo suplico, Onee-chan! ¡No te vayas!

Lo siento…- susurro Bianca mientras se soltaba del abrazo, y viendo como Leo aun intentaba abrazarla, chasqueo los dedos para que manos de piedra salieran de la tierra y tomaran a Leo en un abrazo, impidiendo su movimiento.

Todos observaron eso con incredulidad. Y cuando la vieron voltearse para comenzar a caminar, estaban por interrumpir, pero alguien más les gano.

Una mano dura tomo la muñeca de Bianca, haciendo que ella se detuviera y que bajara la mirada.

Suéltame…- susurro inaudiblemente mientras que su cabello cubría sus ojos, pero apretó los dientes al notar que Naruto no la soltaba- ¡He dicho que me sueltes!- grito al voltear para ver como Naruto la observaba seriamente.

…No lo hare.- respondió mientras que apretaba su agarre- No hasta que hablemos.

¿Quieres hablar?- dijo Bianca mientras que miraba a Naruto a los ojos- ¡Hablemos entonces!

¿Porque razón quieres irte de nuevo…?- pregunto Naruto casi en un grito, causando que Bianca respondiera rápidamente.

Entrenar.- respondió como si nada, causando que Naruto apretara los dientes.

Entrenar…- repitió enojado mientras miraba a Bianca incrédulo- ¡¿Por qué razón quieres entrenar?! ¡Ya eres muy fuerte!

¡Eso es mentira!- respondió ella en un grito, causando que Naruto la viera incrédulo- Soy débil…Si fuera fuerte, ese cuervo no me hubiera hecho comer tierra.

…Por favor…No tienes que ser siempre la más fuerte…No tienes que ser siempre la mejor…- los ojos de Naruto estaban húmedos mientras que miraba a Bianca- Solo quédate con nosotros.

No lo hare…- respondió Bianca mientras se soltaba de su agarre, y a su espalda, una brecha se formaba en la tierra- Iré con mi padre a entrenar.

Bianca logro soltarse del agarre de Naruto, y ella comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la brecha, escuchado los gritos de desesperación de su hermano con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos. Pero unas palabras la detuvieron antes de llegar.

¡Bianca…!- la mujer se detuvo, y las siguientes palabras hicieron que se ahogara en su propia saliva- ¡No te vayas a ningún lado! ¡Por favor…! ¡CASATE CONMIGO!

Silencio. El silencio lleno el patio de la academia por el gran grito de Naruto. Todos miraban incrédulos como el joven se encontraba de rodillas frente a Bianca, que estaba de espaldas a él.

La mujer era un poco diferente a los demás.

¡¿Q-Que dices?!- dijo Bianca mientras se volteaba para mirar incrédula.

¡Cásate conmigo!- repitió Naruto con su voz llena de pasión y determinación, mirando seriamente los ojos negros de Bianca.

¡Te escuche la primera vez, idiota!- grito ella mientras algo de rojo llenaba sus pálidas mejillas, algo notado por todos, incluso por Naruto- ¿Por-Por qué dices eso?

Te amo.- dijo Naruto mientras seguía de rodillas, sin cambiar de expresión, solo mirando a Bianca a los ojos- Te amo con todo mi corazón.

Eso…eso ya lo sé…- dijo suavemente y con algo de tristeza- Pero…las tienes a ellas…- la mujer volteo levemente su rostro para mirar a Rias y Akeno, que miraban la escena algo incrédulas- ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?

Desde que te fuiste…yo he pensado en ti cada día.- dijo Naruto mientras lentamente levantaba su mano- Cada mañana al despertarme…cada tarde al enseñar a mis alumnos…cada noche al dormir…No he podido sacarte de mis pensamientos.- Naruto logro acercar su mano lo suficiente para tocar la de Bianca, y atraparla- Por esa razón…te lo ruego…cásate conmigo.- duda llenaba los ojos de Bianca, algo que Naruto podía notar claramente- Cuando te fuiste…yo estaba muy triste… ¡Ahora que vueles estoy muy feliz! ¡Y sé que no soportare que vuelvas y volver a perderte! ¡Porque si te vas, moriría de verdad!

…Pero…- Bianca susurro inaudiblemente- Me aceptas…a pesar de todo…a pesar de ser débil…- Bianca dejo que Naruto apretara su mano, y permitió que la sensación de calidez que llenaba su ser corriera por su cuerpo.

Te acepto con todo lo que tengas…- dijo Naruto mientras volvía a apretar su mano- Acepto que seas una mujer grandiosa…y acepto que en algunos casos, eres una mujer sin corazón…- Naruto rio un poco cuando Bianca la golpeo en la cabeza con una mueca en su rostro- Te lo pregunto otra vez…- Naruto sonrió mientras que con su otra mano, tomaba la mano de la mujer. Ahora, Naruto las manos de Bianca entre las suyas más grandes, sonriendo ampliamente con un pequeño sonrojo- Bianca… ¿te casarías conmigo?

….Si.- una sonrisa de verdad se extendió por los labios de Bianca mientras que algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Inmediatamente de escuchar esa respuesta, Naruto se levantó para abrazar a Bianca y besarla en los labios, algo que Bianca correspondió al momento de hacerlo. Naruto abrazo fuertemente a Bianca por la cintura, mientras que ella lo abrazaba por el cuello. A ambos no les importaba como eran el objeto de vista de todos los demás, solo les importaba besarse pura y simplemente, un beso casto. Pero Bianca dejo de querer ser pura cuando uso su lengua para lamer los dientes de Naruto, y el semidiós inmediatamente abrió su boca para sacar su lengua, y ambos comenzaron a jugar y batallar con ellas, sonriendo levemente. De manera inconsciente, Naruto bajo sus manos para llevarlas al trasero de Bianca, y apretó un poco, causando que ella soltara un pequeño gemido.

Todos en ese momento veían la escena sonrojados. Antes, en el momento en que el beso era puro y amoroso, la miraban con una sonrisa de felicidad y alegría, pero esa alegría se fue en el momento que Naruto y Bianca comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas. La alegría fue reemplazada por la incomodidad, y en el momento que Naruto toco el trasero de Bianca, alguien quiso ser escuchado.

¡Oye! ¡Maldito mujeriego!- grito Leo con furia en sus ojos mientras trataba de soltarse de las manos de piedra- ¡No toques a mi hermana!

En el momento que escucharon a Leo gritar, ambos semidioses se separaron para ver al hijo de Hermes con incredulidad en su rostro. Bianca se sonrojo levemente, pero ese sonrojo aumento cuando Naruto coloco una mano en su cintura y la acerco a él, abrazándola.

¿Qué harás, mocoso…?- pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa divertida por ver a Leo pelear por soltarse de las ataduras- Bianca y yo nos casaremos…escuchaste eso Leo…Ahora si podremos ser tu mama y papa.

….. ¡VOY A MATARTE! ¡ME ESCUCHASTE!- grito Leo con pura furia en sus ojos mientras que elevaba su mano temblante y señalaba a Naruto con dificultad- ¡Te matare! ¡Duerme con los ojos abiertos a partir de ahora! ¡Recuerda con miedo esta noche! ¡Y vive con desesperación y desesperanza de ahora en adelante!

Naruto reía fuertemente mientras presumía frente a Leo, que no podía hacer nada por ser restringido por las ataduras de piedra. Los demonios volvieron a su estado normal, riendo levemente por ver la escena de Leo mirando con furia a su hermano y querer escapar de sus ataduras.

Bianca miraba esa escena con asombro, pero luego, una pequeña e invisible sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, y se apretó en el abrazo de Naruto, aunque se sonrojo fuertemente al recordar lo que dijo Naruto.

"… _Mama y papa…"_ \- dijo mientras se sonrojaba, pero luego de unos segundos, una imagen vino a su mente. Un hermoso niño de piel pálida y ojos azules, con cabello negro. Una bella niña de piel bronceada, ojos negros y cabello rubio. O de diferentes formas. Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro sonrojado de Bianca mientras miraba el rostro de Naruto.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Recuerdan esa historia que dije que iba a subir, **Rojo Carmesí**. Sera lo siguiente que suba, y quede decidido que Naruto será el hermano gemelo de Rias.

Como esta es la historia con más seguidores que tengo, quiero decirles que tengo unos problemas con mi computadora. Tardare un tiempo en arreglarlo, por lo que tardare un poco en subir historias.

Espero que les haya gustado, porque no sé muy bien cómo me quedo.


	18. Visitantes inesperados

**Naruto, el legado del emperador celestial**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

" _Es fuerte_ "- pensó el dios del rayo griego- pensamientos

Es un mocoso- dijo el dios de los muertos Hades- hablar normal

Capítulo 18: Visitantes inesperados

Nada era más satisfactorio que despertar junto a la persona que amas. Ver el fuerte pecho que se movía junto a su suave respiración. Sentir los latidos de su corazón. Abrazar su cuerpo. Entrelazar sus piernas. Sentir sus fuertes brazos sobre su delicado cuerpo.

Bianca estaba acostada en la gran cama junto al cuerpo dormido de Naruto, disfrutando de la sensación que el cálido y fuerte cuerpo del hombre le brindaba.

Si quisiera dormir, lo haría, pero ahora no quería hacerlo. Quería permanecer el mayor tiempo posible despierta. Por temor a que este sea un sueño, y que al abrir los ojos despertara otra vez en su habitación en el infierno de su padre.

Ya había soñado millones de veces con esta situación. Dormir junto a Naruto. Hacer el amor con Naruto. Y esta vez fue muy real. Demasiado real. Tenía miedo de que todo fuera un sueño. Tenía miedo de que Naruto no la aceptara. De que no la amara. De que su debilidad le quitara a la persona que más amaba.

Odiaba la debilidad. Odiaba no ser fuerte. Por esa razón se fue con Hades a entrenar. Quería probar que era digna del amor de alguien con el poder de Naruto. No quería sentir de nuevo el dolor que Ares le brindo cuando la rechazo. Quería sentir por siempre el amor de Naruto.

¿Cuándo vas a dejar de fingir?- pregunto Naruto moviendo su mano y colocándola en la cabeza de Bianca, que estaba reposada en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón.

Tengo miedo….- respondió Bianca en un susurro- Tengo miedo de que todo sea un sueño…No quiero despertar…

Con Naruto todo era diferente. Cuando estaba con Naruto, ahora sentía que podía bajar sus defensas. Sentía que podía mostrar sus debilidades y temores. No sabía porque era, pero solo podía sentir que Naruto aceptaría todos sus errores y temores, porque en verdad no le importaban. La amaba tal y como era.

No debes temer nada…- Naruto sonrió suavemente mientras que movía sus brazos para abrazar a Bianca- Nada de lo que paso anoche fue un sueño…- Naruto movió a Bianca, haciendo que ella se colocara sobre él, con sus piernas a sus lados de su cuerpo, sin dejar de abrazarla.

¿Sabes cuantas veces he escuchado eso solo para despertar segundos después?- pregunto Bianca con tristeza, haciendo que Naruto abriera los ojos sorprendido.

Tranquila….- susurro Naruto dulcemente mientras que se levantaba levemente y tomaba el rostro de Bianca con sus manos, haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos- Te amo…eso nunca va a cambiar…será así en sueños y en otras vidas…- notando como pequeñas lagrimas salían de los ojos de Bianca, Naruto las limpio para luego besar tiernamente los labios de la mujer, algo que ella correspondió.

Al separarse, Bianca se sentó totalmente en el regazo de Naruto, y miro a su alrededor.

¿Tienes idea de que hora es?- pregunto Bianca con duda, haciendo que Naruto cerrara los ojos por un momento.

Ni idea…- dijo Naruto con un encogimiento de hombros- De cualquier manera, pudo faltar al trabajo.

¿Por qué faltarías a tu trabajo?- pregunto Bianca con un ceño fruncido.

Para hacer algo mucho más importante…- respondió Naruto abriendo los ojos y sonriendo. Viendo como los ojos de Bianca se estrechaban en ligera curiosidad, Naruto sonrió- No te lo diré…será una sorpresa.

Sorpresivamente, para Naruto, la mujer hizo un pequeño puchero, algo que a Naruto le pareció sumamente adorable y hermoso.

¿Por qué no me….- Bianca se detuvo de hablar cuando Naruto invirtió las posiciones, quedando el arriba de ella, y ella con la espalda en la cama- dirías…?- la última palabra fue dicha en un tono algo tímido, desviando levemente la mirada para no tener que mirar los ojos de Naruto, que la miraban con tanto amor que la avergonzaban.

Eres hermosa…- susurro Naruto sensualmente mientras que agachaba la cabeza y besaba el cuello de Bianca, haciendo que la semidiosa liberara un suspiro de placer- Muy hermosa…- lo siguiente que Naruto hizo fue pasar su larga lengua por el cuello de Bianca hasta llegar a su pecho, que era cubierto por ropa interior de encaje negro- ¿Puedo…?- pregunto Naruto en un tono dudoso, teniendo como respuesta una risita de parte de Bianca.

Después de todo lo que hicimos anoche… ¿preguntas eso?- Bianca sonreía con amor ante los recuerdos de la anterior noche, donde ambos se unieron e hicieron el amor por primera vez. Donde ella le dio su virginidad al hombre que más amaba en el mundo- Puedes hacerme lo que quieras…- dijo cerrando los ojos y colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza, dándole a Naruto total libertad para hacer lo que quisiera con sus senos.

El semidiós no pensó dos veces las palabras de Bianca, eligiendo lanzarse a los senos de la mujer con hambre en sus ojos, chupando, mordiendo, lamiendo, besando, usando su experiencia superior en temas sexuales para hacer que Bianca se sintiera perdida en el placer y excitación. Sacando la ropa de encaje de su pecho, Naruto pudo interactuar con más libertad con la suave y tersa piel de Bianca. Una de las manos de Naruto bajo por el estómago de Bianca, quedándose unos segundos ahí para acariciar su tonificado vientre, y luego bajar con sus dos dedos extendidos para llegar a las húmedas pantis de su nueva amante.

Bianca libero un gemido de placer cuando los dos dedos de Naruto comenzaron a acariciar su parte más íntima, haciendo movimientos en círculos, tomándose su tiempo para hacerla disfrutar a ella. Cerrando los ojos y dejando que Naruto siguiera amamantando sus pechos, Bianca apretó las sabanas de la cama con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra se dirigía hacia sus pantis, colocándose sobre la mano de Naruto, y haciendo que el semidiós introdujera sus dedos dentro de ella.

El hombre rubio dejo de chupar los senos de Bianca para levantar la mirada y dirigir sus labios a los de Bianca, compartiendo un apasionado beso donde Bianca callo sus gemidos, provocados por las rápidas entradas y salidas de los dedos de Naruto.

Los dos semidioses continuaron besándose, jugando con sus lenguas, y Naruto jugando con el clítoris de Bianca. Fue así hasta que ambos escucharon como la puerta era golpeada, provocando que la mujer liberara un pequeño jadeo.

…

Leo se sentía enojado. Ciertamente se sentía feliz y muy alegre por la llegada de su hermana mayor. Pero no esperaba que ella estuviera tan enamorada de Naruto.

A él le molestaba un poco que ellos estuvieran juntos. Su corazón aún no estaba preparado para ver a su hermana mayor con un hombre, haciendo…."eso".

Un gruñido de ira salió de los labios de Leo al recordar como Naruto tocaba el trasero de su hermana.

Era un hermano menor sobreprotector, que le molestaba ver a su hermana con un hombre que consideraba su hermano, y que tenía eso de malo.

Caminando por los pasillos de su gran mansión, Leo miraba a su alrededor, perdido en sus pensamientos.

La soledad y la envidia ya lo estaban afectando.

" _Quiero una novia…."_ \- pensó Leo con una sonrisa de añoranza- _"Las cosas que ella y yo podríamos hacer juntos…"_

Imágenes de el con una mujer misteriosa aparecieron en la mente del semidiós. Imágenes donde ambos caminaban tomados de las manos. Desayunaban, almorzaban y cenaban juntos, dándose de comer en la boca del otro. Dormían juntos y acurrucados, a diferencia de dormir solo y solitario en su fría y gran cama. Ambos teniendo sex…

Leo sintió que algo bajaba por su nariz, y llevando sus manos a ella, noto el clásico liquido rojo.

" _Mierda…"_ \- pensó el semidiós con los ojos bien abiertos- _"Yo…Yo…me estoy convirtiendo en Issei"_ \- miedo comenzó a invadir la mente de Leo, imaginándose a él con cabello castaño y espiando junto a Issei en los baños de las mujeres.

Al momento de ver la habitación de su hermano, Leo gruño. Sabía quiénes estaban ahí dentro. Akeno y Rias no estaban ahí, algo extraño que le gustaría saber el porqué de la razón. Las únicas personas ahí dentro, eran Naruto y su hermana, suya, no de ese maldito usurpador.

Era muy claro para Leo que su hermana estaba ahí dentro, porque el recorrido que tenía que hacer de su habitación a la cocina cruzaba por la habitación de Naruto, y anoche pudo reconocer ciertos sonidos que ya había escuchado más de una vez.

Parándose frente a la puerta, Leo la golpeo, y estuvo muy seguro de haber escuchado un jadeo de su hermana. Eso lo extraño. No entendía porque razón su hermana jadearía cuando el tocaba la puerta. A menos que…

Un cuchillo apareció en la mano de Leo mientras que este pateaba la puerta y entraba con furia pintando su rostro, solo para ver como Naruto y Bianca estaban acostados en la cama, siendo cubiertos por las sabanas blancas mirando la puerta con cierto asombro.

¿Qué haces mocoso?- pregunto Naruto con un ceño fruncido- Creí haberte educado mejor. No patees la puerta de tus padres…

Tu…- susurro Leo con ira apenas contenida, apretando el cuchillo en su mano- Voy a…

Leo.- dijo Bianca con voz severa, causando que el hijo de Hermes dejara de mirar con furia a su hermano para mirar a su hermana con cierto miedo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

¡V-Vengo a d-decirles que el desayuno está listo!- grito Leo con respeto y miedo oculto, causando que Bianca asistiera con la cabeza- ¡Lamento haber pateado la puerta así, Onee-sama!

No te preocupes…- dijo Bianca sonriendo mientras que se acostaba en el brazo de Naruto- Aun eres un niño imprudente que golpea la puerta de sus padres sin saber lo que están haciendo detrás de ella.

Leo abrió los ojos ante esa afirmación. Las imágenes de su hermana haciendo "eso" con Naruto aparecieron en su mente. El rostro de Leo se puso rojo de ira y vergüenza por ver a su hermana haciendo eso, por lo que rápidamente salió de la habitación.

Creo que lo has traumando.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa divertida.

No te preocupes…Resistió a cosas peores…- dijo Bianca con una leve mirada de ira dirigida a él, causando que Naruto tragara algo nervioso por recordar cuantas veces Leo lo había escuchado teniendo sexo con Tsukuyomi. Ciertamente, ese mocoso estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento inoportuno- Vamos a bañarnos y a bajar.- dijo como si fuera claro, causando que Naruto riera un poco mientras que se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a caminar con la mujer hacia el baño.

Ahí dentro compartieron un baño donde no hicieron muchas actividades explicitas. Solo lavar sus cuerpos y relajarse por las actividades trasnochadoras que realizaron anoche.

Mientras que estaban ambos sentados en la enorme tina, Naruto comenzó a hablar en voz alta.

Ahora que estarás aquí, creo que hicimos algo mal en la construcción de la casa…- dijo Naruto con un tono dudoso, llamando la atención de Bianca que volteo para verlo.

¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto con duda y curiosidad.

Tu habitación no estará en uso...- dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

Tienes razón. Después de todo, esta será mi habitación ahora.- declaro como si fuera obvio, haciendo que Naruto sonriera divertido- Pero mi antigua habitación si será de utilidad.

¿Cómo será de utilidad?- pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

Para nuestra futura hija, por supuesto.- ante esas palabras, Naruto se ahogó con su propia saliva.

¡¿Futura hija?!- repitió Naruto casi gritando de asombro, notando como la mujer frente a sus ojos tomaba su vientre con ambas manos y apartaba la mirada.

S-Somos dos adultos, y sabemos cuándo llegara el momento de ello…- dijo Bianca con un pequeño tartamudeo al principio, negándose a mostrarle a Naruto sus mejillas sonrojadas- Para mí ha llegado...- luego de decir eso, Bianca volteo levemente su rostro para ver a Naruto, que aun la miraba asombrado- ¿T-Tu qué piensas de ello?

Bianca…- susurro Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro- Tu… ¿Tú quieres ser madre?

Por supuesto que si.- respondió la mujer rápidamente y sin dudas, causando que Naruto sonriera con alegría- ¿Tú…Tú quieres ser padre?

Claro que si…- la sonrisa de Naruto era amplia, tanto que se acercó a Bianca para abrazarla y colocar su mano en su vientre, acariciándolo suavemente.

Seamos padres…- dijo Bianca con una sonrisa y pequeñas lagrimas extendiéndose por sus mejillas, acercando su rostro para besar los labios de Naruto con ternura y felicidad pura.

Al terminar su beso, Bianca se levantó y decidió salir de la tina, con el objetivo de llegar a la cocina para tener unos momentos de charla privada con dos personas que seguramente la estaban esperando.

Terminando de vestirse con su ropa habitual ("La misma ropa que dije en el anterior capitulo"), Bianca comenzó a dirigirse hacia la cocina, pasando las habitaciones de la gran mansión, sonriendo al pasar la "habitación de su futura hija".

Llegando a la cocina, Bianca afilo su mirada al ver como solo habían dos personas en la mesa, esperándola, una de ellas sentada de brazos cruzados, la otra detrás de la primera, con una sonrisa amable.

 **Ohayou** , Bianca-san…- saludo Akeno con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

Bianca.- Rias fue un poco tajante en su saludo, mirando a la mujer más alta con cierto enojo.

Tenía todo el derecho de estar enojada. Después de todo, tenía una nueva rival por el corazón de Naruto. Puede que no le importara mucho compartir con Akeno, pero eso era porque ella sabía que entre ellas dos, siempre sería la primera. Pero ahora llegaba esta Bianca para que Naruto le pidiera matrimonio, y algo que la enojo mucho. Le pidió matrimonio primero a Bianca.

La mujer hija de Hades miro atentamente a las dos mujeres en la habitación para luego suspirar un poco. No le gustaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Gra-Gracias…- dijo Bianca débilmente, causando que Rias la mirara curiosa y que Akeno aumentara su sonrisa.

Ara. Lo siento, Bianca-san. No la escuche, podría repetir…- dijo Akeno inocentemente con una mano cubriendo su sonrisa, disfrutando de como Bianca desviaba la mirada con un sonrojo en su rostro. Naruto tenía razón, Bianca se veía adorable y muy divertida cuando se comportaba así.

Gracias…- repitió Bianca con los dientes apretados.

¿Por qué?- Akeno quería saborear más del dulce sabor de tener a alguien estoica y fría como Bianca pidiendo gracias.

…Por dejarme pasar esta noche con Naruto sin ustedes interrumpiendo nada.- esas palabras fueron dichas con algo de agradecimiento genuino.

Disfruta mientras puedas…porque eso se acaba.- dijo Rias con su voz seria y levemente severa- Quiero que entiendas la situación en la que todas estamos.

No debo entender nada. Naruto tiene un harem, y tanto yo como ustedes son miembros de dicho harem.- dijo Bianca con tranquilidad, aunque no pudo evitar el leve sabor amargo en su boca porque sabía que nunca tendría a Naruto para ella sola.

Ara Ara, que directa…- dijo Akeno tapando su risita.

No solo nosotras….- agrego Rias con seriedad.

Tsukuyomi, Rossweisse, ustedes, y yo…- Bianca enumero el harem de su novio con tranquilidad- Cinco somos…

Debes contar a las que están por venir…- Akeno suprimió una risita al ver como ambas mujeres gruñeron- Conociendo a Anata, el enamorara a una o más mujeres con solo simples palabras.

Pero nosotras decidiremos si ese amor es sincero o solo es por interés.- dijo Rias cerrando los ojos con un ceño fruncido.

Exacto.- Bianca asistiendo con la cabeza- Nosotras decidiremos eso.

Ara… ¿Acaso ya van a agregar cargos como novia superior o algo así?- pregunto Akeno con diversión notando como Rias y Bianca la ignoraban a favor de seguir hablando sobre cómo se arreglarían ahora- _"Creo que estas dos se llevaran bien…"_

Claro, esa conversación termino en el momento en que Naruto llego a la sala siendo acompañado por Leo.

Hola Rias, Akeno.- Naruto saludo a sus dos novias con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, dirigiéndose hacia ellas para compartir un beso en los labios, tierno y dulce, sin lujuria de por medio.

Naruto-kun. /Anata.- saludaron Rias y Akeno con una sonrisa en su rostro, felices por ver a la persona que gano sus corazones.

Onee-sama…- Leo saludo a su hermana con respeto y miedo, causando que esta sonriera cruzada de brazos.

¿Dónde está el "Onee-chan"?- pregunto Bianca con una sonrisa divertida, notando como el niño temblaba un poco- Sigue llamándome Onee-chan, Leo.

Está bien, Onee-chan.- Leo sonrio con alegría al momento de sentarse frente a su hermana, notando con un pequeño ceño fruncido que Naruto se sentaba al lado de Bianca, siendo seguido por Rias a su lado, mientras que Akeno comenzaba a servirles los desayunos a todos.

El desayuno fue en una charla amena y divertida para Naruto y Leo, ya que ambos aprovecharon el momento para contarle a Bianca todo lo que hicieron en Kuoh desde que llegaron. La mujer semidiosa escucho con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa a ambos semidioses, disfrutando de la alegría que desprendían los dos por solo hablar con ella.

Rias y Akeno no pudieron evitar sentirse algo celosas por ello.

Comiendo un trozo de su arroz, Leo no pudo evitar mirar con envidia y celos a su hermano.

Estaba rodeado de tres mujeres que lo amaban incondicionalmente. Y una de ellas le estaba dando el desayuno en la boca. Rias sonreía con alegría mientras hacía eso.

Mirando a Rias, no pudo evitar suspirar y pensar en cierta enana.

No te preocupes, Leo…- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa misteriosa mientras que Leo lo miraba curioso- Alguien vendrá a visitarnos pronto…y creo que te agradara su visita.

¿Quién?- pregunto Leo con curiosidad palpable en su voz- No hablaras de….- Leo abrió los ojos con sorpresa pura en ellos, mirando a su hermano asombrado- ¿Papa va a venir aquí?

Naruto sintió una gota de sudor en su nuca.

No…Hermes no vendrá…- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de disculpa, causando que su hermanito se deprimiera levemente- ¡No te preocupes por eso! ¡Ya te dije que puedes llamarme Papa cuando quieras!

¡Tú no serias mi Papa ni en mil años!- grito Leo con furia señalando a Naruto con sus palillos.

¿Entonces no quieres que yo sea tu Mama?- pregunto Bianca con tristeza fingida.

¡No! ¡Onee-chan! ¡Lo que quiero decir…!- grito el hijo de Hermes tratando de hacer que su hermana no estuviera triste, pero Naruto lo interrumpió.

No te preocupes Leo…- dijo Naruto abrazando a Bianca- No importa lo que pienses de mí…porque en mi corazón, siempre seré tu padre, y tu serás mi hijo.

… **Teme** …- susurro Leo con los dientes apretados.

Los presentes comenzaron a reír, viendo a Leo perdido en la ira.

 **Tiempo después**

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Kuoh con solo su tradicional camisa blanca con su manga derecha algo arremangada, pantalones vaqueros negros, zapatillas blancas con detalles negros, y collar en su cuello.

El semidiós teína una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que caminaba con tranquilidad y alegría.

A su lado, Bianca estaba caminando con seriedad en su rostro, pero abrazando el brazo izquierdo de Naruto, metiéndolo entre sus grandes pechos.

Esa imagen atraía la atención de muchos peatones en la calle por donde caminaban.

Naruto tenía un plan.

Rias lo había invitado a él y Bianca a ayudarlos a limpiar la piscina, y mientras que Naruto tenía planeado ir para nadar un poco con Bianca, primero debían hacer algo importante.

El semidiós lo sabía bien. Mientras que Bianca podía ser una mujer con consciencia de lo sobrenatural, y que actuara más sobrenatural que cualquiera, ella era como Leo en unos aspectos. Le gustaba pensar y actuar como alguien normal de vez en cuando. Por esa razón, Naruto tenía pensado actuar normal con ella, en una cita, siendo novios normales.

Ya cumplieron parte de su plan, porque acabaron de terminar una de las mejores citas en la mente de Bianca. En su cita, caminaron por Kuoh tomados de la mano, vieron una película en el cine, pasearon por el parque riendo. Lo que una pareja normal de novios enamorados haría. Algo que Bianca disfruto en gran medida.

Ahora solo les faltaba una cosa por hacer.

Bianca no sabía que estaba pasando. Ciertamente, debía admitir que disfruto mucho de su cita con su novio. Pero al terminarla, no se dirigieron a la piscina como ella creía que harían. Como no conocía mucho a Kuoh, siendo una total turista, no sabía hacia donde la llevaba Naruto.

Naruto y Bianca se detuvieron en un lugar que causo que la semidiosa perdiera el aliento.

Era una tienda con joyas y diferentes tipos de collares, adornos, de todo tipo, pero lo más importante, anillos.

Por el poco japonés que sabía, podía leer algo en un anuncio en la ventana de la tienda. Decía "Anillos de Compromiso".

Naruto se dirigió para entrar, pero se detuvo cuando noto que Bianca soltó su brazo para mirar el lugar con un rostro de incredulidad y asombro.

No te asombres tanto…- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa divertida por verla mostrar tantas emociones- Dije que quería que te casaras conmigo, ¿recuerdas?- Bianca asistió débilmente, desviando la mirada para evitar mirar los dulces ojos de Naruto- No es oficial hasta que no haya anillo.

El hombre rubio se acercó a ella, y tomo su mano para comenzar a arrastrarla al interior de la tienda, sonriendo al verla sonrojarse profundamente.

Al momento de entrar, Bianca miro las diferentes joyas y accesorios con asombro en sus ojos, tanto que noto que Naruto se había alejado de su lado para hablar con el hombre encargado del lugar.

¿Tienes lo que te pedí…?- pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro, una compartida por el hombre.

Así que ella es la afortunada, Naruto-kun.- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa viendo como Bianca se sonrojaba- Lo tengo…llevo un poco de tiempo conseguirlo…Espero que sea de tu agrado.

El hombre bajo sus manos, sacando un pequeño estuche negro, uno que le entrego a Naruto. El semidiós solo escondió el estuche de la vista de Bianca, abriéndolo para ver su contenido y sonriendo porque lo que vio le gusto.

Bianca miro el estuche y a su novio con impaciencia y nervios, sabiendo muy bien lo que estaba dentro de ese estuche. Viendo como Naruto volteaba, Bianca sintió que su corazón comenzaba a chocar contra su pecho al verlo caminar hacia ella con el estuche en su mano.

Colocándose en una rodilla, Naruto abrió el estuche, mostrándole algo a Bianca que hizo que ella colocara sus manos en su boca suprimiendo un jadeo.

Lo que había ahí dentro era el más hermoso diamante que había visto. Estando en un anillo de plata, rodeado plata y siendo de un color que le encantaba a Bianca. Era de color negro, un hermoso diamante negro.

Pequeñas lágrimas estaban en los ojos de Bianca mientras que el hombre solo sonreía viéndola, sintiendo pura alegría y felicidad llenando su ser al ver como una de las mujeres que amaba lloraba de alegría.

Sacando el anillo del estuche, Naruto tomo suavemente la mano izquierda de Bianca, y coloco el anillo en su dedo anular.

Al hacer eso, Bianca miro su mano y dedo, sintiendo que la alegría brindaba cada parte de su cuerpo, no pudiendo evitar sonreír con lágrimas en sus ojos. Mirando a Naruto, Bianca vio como el semidiós se levantaba, por lo que rápidamente tomo al hombre por el cuello de su camisa y lo beso apasionadamente, abrazando su cuello y sonriendo de pura felicidad.

Naruto sonreía igual que Bianca mientras que abrazaba a la mujer, besándola y abriendo su boca para sacar su lengua y chocar contra los dientes de Bianca, que fueron inmediatamente abiertos para dar paso a la lengua de Bianca, que comenzó a bailar con la de Naruto. Los dos semidioses se besaban con pasión y ferocidad, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada incomoda del encargado de la tienda. Fue en el momento que Naruto apretó el trasero de Bianca y que la mujer gimió que el hombre quiso hablar.

¡Hay muchos lugares para hacer eso! ¡Pero aquí no!- grito el encargado con un gran sonrojo y sangre bajando por su nariz, viendo con furia a los novios- ¡Fuera de aquí, pervertidos!

No quiero escuchar eso de ti, anciano.- dijo Naruto en un tono de reproche viendo como el hombre solo se limpiaba la sangre que bajaba por su nariz.

¡Tengo solo 54 años!- grito el hombre con indignación.

¡Ah! ¡54! ¡No lo creo, anciano!- grito Naruto de brazos cruzados, causando que Bianca riera suavemente al verlo discutir con el encargado de la tienda.

Vamos, Naruto…- dijo Bianca con una sonrisa en su rostro, tomando la mano de Naruto, entrelazando sus dedos- Debemos ir con Rias y las demás.

Bianca comenzó a llevarse a Naruto de la tienda, que no dejaba de gritar al anciano, diciéndole que no debía mentir sobre su edad. Justo en el momento en que ellos estaban fuera, Naruto se detuvo, causando que la mujer se detuviera también.

Tú adelántate…- dijo Naruto con una mirada seria en su rostro, causando que Bianca lo mirara algo impresionada- Yo debo hacer algo importante antes.

¿Qué es?- pregunto Bianca con un tono serio, mirando a su alrededor y tratando de ver si alguien los observaba- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Puedo hacer esto solo…- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras que bajaba el rostro y besaba los labios de Bianca, y ella solo correspondió el beso cerrando los ojos.

Al momento de separarse, Bianca vio como Naruto se volteaba para comenzar a caminar hacia una dirección desconocida para ella. La mujer semidiosa suspiro con anhelo. No quería separarse ni por un segundo de él. Pero tratando de ver el lado bueno de las cosas, decidió que era hora de presumir frente a sus "compañeras" su anillo. Ver el rostro furioso y celoso de Rias sería muy divertido.

Naruto caminaba por las calles con una mirada tranquila en sus ojos **Sharingan**. No podía controlar su enojo. Por lo que decidió activar su **Sharingan** y dejar que sus emociones lo guíen. Ya lo había hecho más de una vez. Dejo que sus emociones lo guíen cuando se confesó a todas sus novias, por lo que hacer eso de nuevo sería bueno. Tal vez.

Entrando a un café europeo, Naruto se sentó en uno de los asientos, y coloco sus manos frente a sus ojos, cerrándolos para empezar a esperar.

El semidiós los abrió con su ojo **Mangekyou** y su **Rinnegan** mirando atentamente a Azazel que estaba sentado frente suyo, con una sonrisa calmada.

Bien… ¿Qué haces acosándome?- pregunto Naruto en un tono frio y serio, mirando a Azazel con silenciosa furia.

¿Qué? ¿No puedo ver como un buen amigo compra un anillo para una de sus novias?- pregunto con una sonrisa tranquila al principio, para sonreír pervertidamente al momento de decir novias.

"Amigos"…- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro- Prefiero el termino hermanos de armas, y aliados.

Jejeje…- Azazel rio entre dientes- Bueno… ¿Sabes a que he venido?

¿Tiene que ver con esa reunión de las tres fracciones de la que tanto he escuchado?- pregunto Naruto con una mirada tranquila en su rostro.

Eso y otra cosa…- dijo Azazel con una sonrisa en su rostro- Tienes un amigo muy especial, Naruto.

La mirada tranquila en el rostro de Naruto desapareció para dar paso a unos ojos fríos y severos, unos que atemorizaron a muchos hombres débiles y de baja voluntad.

¿Por qué metes a Issei en esto?- Azazel sintió un pequeño escalofrió en su columna al ver esos ojos bicolores que lo miraban con frialdad y enojo.

Es un mocoso muy interesante…- respondio Azazel encogiéndose de hombros.

No vueles tan bajo, cuervo…- dijo Naruto bajando las manos, y fue ahí cuando Azazel lo sintió. Serpientes comenzando a serpentear en sus pies- No importa que tan alto vueles, no importa que tan confiado estés con tus alas revoloteando, las serpientes siempre serán un problema…y caerás antes de que te des cuenta.

Naruto se levantó de la mesa, y comenzó a salir del café con una mirada enojada en su rostro mientras que sus ojos volvían a su tradicional color azul.

Le molestaba que el cuervo se interesara tanto en alguien que veía como si hermano pequeño. Issei estaba en un barco igual que Leo, por lo tanto, lo protegería hasta la muerte. Sin importarle su vida.

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que llego al café, por lo que Bianca ya debió pasar un buen rato en la piscina con sus demás amigos. Si no se equivocaba, Rias debió invitar a Karna y Leo, según lo entendido, Karna debía enseñarle a nadar a la pequeña Shirone, y Leo se invitó solo porque quería nadar en una piscina.

Desapareciendo en una explosión de velocidad, Naruto se dirigió lo más rápido posible a la piscina. No podía esperar para ver a Rias, Akeno y Bianca en trajes de baño. Las primeras dos le habían enviado una foto hace unos días, y la última no sabía que iba a usar, pero teniendo en cuenta sus gustos, creía que usaría un bikini negro.

…

En la piscina, Bianca sonreía levemente debajo de una sombrilla, bebiendo un refresco sabor naranja y leyendo una revista. No le gustaba mucho el sol. Había algunas veces en las que lastimaba su piel pálida.

Ya había terminado de presumirle a Rias su anillo de compromiso, y fue extremadamente divertido ver la mueca de celos que la mocosa hizo. Aunque le pareció curioso y divertido que Akeno no se sintiera muy celosa con respecto a su anillo. Más que celosa, parecía feliz por ello.

Akeno sabía bien una cosa. Mientras que Naruto ahora estaba más tiempo con Bianca, no se olvidaría de ellas. Tenía planeado hacerle recordar, a golpes si era necesario, su presencia. Por esa razón compro el sexy traje de baño que llevaba puesto ahora mismo. Y por lo que sabía, Rias estaba igual o más metida en esa idea. Eso la hizo lamerse los labios con hambre. Tal vez llegaba el momento en que ella y Rias volverían a compartir al mismo hombre en el amor. Y tal vez Bianca se uniría a ellas si tenía suerte.

Viendo a Bianca leer su revista sola en su sombrilla, Akeno quiso ir a hablar con ella. Debía relacionarse más con sus compañeras. Aunque no podía esperar a ver a la Señora Tsukuyomi. Recordaba claramente que Naruto le conto más de una vez cuando eran niños que él se escapaba de su tía para visitarla, porque ella estaba celosa porque pasaba tiempo con una niña. Le resultaba interesante saber cómo Naruto había hecho para convencer a una mujer tan celosa como Tsukuyomi para formar parte de un harem. Aunque no sería muy difícil saber el cómo, porque Rias era casi igual de celosa que Tsukuyomi.

Pasando al lado de la piscina, Akeno miro que hacían sus amigos. Suprimió una risita divertida al ver como el sensei Karna ayudaba a Koneko a nadar, era muy divertido ver a dos personas tan estoicas hacer eso.

Issei estaba ayudando a Asia a nadar, y era Leo el que más la hizo sonreír.

El joven Leo-kun lloraba lágrimas de envidia y celos al ver como sus dos amigos ayudaban a una mujer a nadar, mientras que él se quedaba confinado en hablar con Yuuto.

Leo ahora entendía porque todas las mujeres de la academia de Kuoh creían que le daba al Yaoi con Yuuto. Después de todo, pasaba mucho tiempo con su amigo. Eso no podía quedar así. Debía conseguir una novia lo más rápido posible, porque si no, tal vez se convertiría en un pervertido o peor. Le entre al Yaoi.

Rias estaba sentada en una silla frente al sol, sonriendo al ver a todos sus amigos interactuar entre sí. Karna y Koneko se veían muy lindos juntos. La pequeña **Nekoshou** llevaba puesto un traje de baño escolar con un gorro de natación sobre su cabeza, mientras que el hijo de Suria llevaba unos pantalones cortos color rojo. Leo y Yuuto hablaban juntos en el borde de la piscina, y el joven hijo de Hermes llevaba como traje de baño unos pantalones cortos color blanco con franjas azules.

Aunque ella no podía evitar la mueca de celos y enojo en su rostro. Le molestaba que Naruto tardara tanto. Estaba muy enojada después de ver el anillo de Bianca. Una parte de ella seguía sintiendo tristeza. Naruto le pidió a Bianca primero que se casara con él, cuando ella debía ser la primera.

El dolor en su corazón y los celos eran demasiados.

Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad cuando sintió unas familiares manos en sus hombros, masajeándola suavemente. Al voltear su rostro, vio al semidiós en su espalda con unos pantalones cortos violetas, sin nada que cubriera su torso musculoso.

¿Por qué tan enojada?- pregunto Naruto dulcemente, sonriendo mientras que estaba detrás de Rias, haciéndole un pequeño masaje.

Naruto-kun…- dijo Rias impresionada mientras que se mordía un labio. Las manos de Naruto masajeándola la derretían.

Acuéstate de espaldas…- Naruto ordeno haciendo que la silla reclinable de Rias bajara hasta su punto máximo.

La mujer hizo lo que Naruto le ordeno sin cuestionar nada, dándose vuelta y sintiendo como Naruto se sentaba al lado de ella, viendo levemente como el semidiós se colocaba algo en sus manos, protector solar creía.

Al momento que las manos de Naruto tocaron su espalda, los gemidos suprimidos no tardaron en llegar.

Naruto comenzó en los hombros, dirigiéndose a los brazos, amasando y masajeando suavemente cada parte de ellos, sonriendo al escuchar a Rias gemir en silencio.

Regresando a su cuello, Naruto comenzó a amasar más suavemente, sintiendo como Rias gemía y jadeaba débilmente. Los minutos pasaron, minutos en los cuales Rias tuvo su primer orgasmo con solo sentir las manos de Naruto en su espalda, brazos, cuello, espalda baja, muslos.

La mujer jadeaba mientras que Naruto sacaba las manos de su espalda, sonriendo al verla en ese estado.

Ara Ara…- dijo una voz que Naruto conocía muy bien, y sintiendo unos grandes senos en su espalda- Yo también quiero uno de esos.

¿Ahora?- pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa volteándose para ver a su novia y besando suavemente sus labios.

Puedo esperar hasta la noche…- susurro sensualmente Akeno con una sonrisa y sonrojo en su rostro.

Ohhh…- Naruto sonrió de igual manera que Akeno, acercándose a ella para unir sus frentes y cerrar sus ojos- Entonces prepárate…

Pervertidos…- dijo Koneko viendo como Akeno y Naruto comenzaban a jugar con sus lenguas tan descaradamente.

Concuerdo…- Karna miro desaprobadoramente a Naruto y Akeno.

Maldito suertudo. /Maldito Aniki…- susurraron Leo e Issei con ira y celos en sus ojos viendo como el semidiós jugaba con la lengua de Akeno.

¿Qué dices, Issei-san?- pregunto Asia inocentemente mirando hacia arriba, viendo como el pervertido miraba hacia otro lado.

¡N-Nada Asia!- grito Issei con una sonrisa de disculpa volteando para ver el rostro de Asia.

Creo que estás enojado, Leo-kun…- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa nerviosa, viendo como el semidiós jugaba con un cuchillo en su mano mientras que con la otra apretaba su puño.

¿Tú crees?- pregunto Leo dejando de jugar con el cuchillo y volteando su rostro para ver a Kiba- No puedo soportarlo más Yuuto…- lágrimas de frustración aparecieron en los ojos de Leo mientras que el semidiós soltaba el cuchillo y miraba sus manos- Quiero una novia… ¡Quiero una noviaahhhhh!- Leo rompió en un llanto colocando sus manos en sus ojos y comenzando a sollozar.

Yuuto solo miro algo nervioso y divertido a su amigo mientras que se acercaba para colocar una mano, apretando suavemente mientras que le ofrecía consuelo.

¡Oigan! ¡Amantes del Yaoi!- Leo se tensó al escuchar esas palabras- ¡Basta de tanto amor hombre x hombre!

Fue en ese mismo instante que Leo salto de la piscina arrastrándose para alejarse de Yuuto, mirando con furia al demonio y a su hermano por gritar tales palabras.

¡Yo no le doy al Yaoi!- grito Leo con furia, señalando a alguien en específico que abrió los ojos sorprendido por ser señalado- ¡Al único que le gusta el Yaoi, es a él!

¡L-Leo-kun!- grito Yuuto con asombro por escuchar esas palabras.

"¡L-Leo-kun!"- el hijo de Hermes imito infantilmente las palabras de Yuuto- ¡Ves! ¡Hasta grita como mujer!

¡Oye, yo no soy gay!- grito Yuuto con un profundo ceño fruncido porque Leo lo llamara así.

¡¿Entonces por qué tienes a tantas mujeres tras tu espalda y no aceptas a ninguna?!- pregunto Leo en un grito furioso, para luego abrir los ojos con shock y sorpresa, comenzando a arrastrarse lo más lejos posible de Yuuto- Oye…no me digas que…

¿Qué cosa, Leo-kun?- pregunto Kiba saliendo de la piscina y mirando a Leo con sus manos en su cintura.

¡Te gusto!- grito Leo en shock, causando que el demonio abriera los ojos en shock, para estrecharlos en enojo- ¡Sinceramente, entiendo porque te gusto, Yuuto! ¡Pero solo te veo como amigo! ¡Ni soy gay para empezar!

¡Que no soy gay! ¡Maldito idiota!- grito Yuuto golpeando al joven semidiós en el suelo, causando que este hiciera una mueca de dolor.

¿A no?- pregunto Castellan confuso, inclinando la cabeza levemente.

Eres un idiota, Leo-kun…- dijo Yuuto negando con la cabeza, comenzando a alejarse del semidiós.

Todos vieron la escena en silencio, absortos en la pelea, para luego estallar en risas, Naruto especialmente.

El joven cayó al suelo, riendo profundamente con sus manos en su abdomen, tratando de calmar el dolor en sus costados. Fue así hasta que noto como una sombra lo tapo del sol. Mirando hacia arriba, Naruto se sonrojo levemente al ver a Bianca, pudiendo ver todo de ella desde esa posición.

Tal y como lo tenía pensado, la semidiosa estaba usando un bikini negro, y por lo que notaba era unas tallas menos, haciendo que sus senos parecieran aún más grandes de lo que ya eran. Pero ella llevaba otra cosa, un gran sombrero de verano negro en su cabeza y lentes de sol, para taparla un poco del fuerte sol que los iluminaba.

Naruto solo coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza a modo de almohada, cruzando las piernas y siguió viendo hacia arriba, viendo la excelente vista que tenia del cuerpo de Bianca.

¿Sabes? Podría estar así todo el día…- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, que aumento al ver el débil tono de rosa en las pálidas mejillas de Bianca.

Eres un pervertido y un mujeriego…- dijo Bianca en un tono de reproche, causando que Naruto riera en su mano.

Eso de mujeriego lo acepto, pero ¿soy culpable de ser un pervertido por amar mucho sus hermosos cuerpos?- pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa algo lujuriosa, causando que Bianca y Koneko negaran con la cabeza.

Eres un pervertido…/Eres igual que Issei-senpai.- dijeron Bianca y Koneko en sincronía, causando que Naruto riera mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Naruto-kun…/Anata…- dijeron Rias y Akeno en sincronía, causando que Naruto sintiera un leve escalofrió al reconocer ese tono de voz y sentir la familiaridad en la situación.

¿Q-Qué pasa?- pregunto Naruto con leve miedo al voltear y ver a ambas mujeres con sonrisas dulces idénticas en sus rostros.

Ahora que estas aquí, tenemos algo que preguntarte…- dijo Rias con un pequeño sonrojo y desviando la mirada- ¿Qué traje de baño te gusta más? El de Akeno, Bianca o el mío.

Fue ahí que todo el mundo de Naruto se congelo. Ya reconocía exactamente esta situación, y sabía cómo iba a terminar. Pero un ingrediente más se había agregado a la receta del caos. Lo sentía claramente porque algo se había atado a sus pies. Mirando levemente hacia abajo, Naruto noto como la piedra del suelo se había unido a sus pies. Mirando con algo de miedo a su izquierda, vio a Bianca de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados.

Bianca lo sabía bien. Ella iba a escuchar las siguientes palabras. "El bikini de Bianca me gusta más que el de ustedes". Esas eran las palabras que saldrían de la boca de Naruto.

Akeno sonreía dulcemente mientras que rayos brillaban en su mano. Ella quería escuchar específicamente lo siguiente. "Tú eres más sexy que estas dos promiscuas"

RIas tenía una sonrisa algo arrogante en su rostro mientras que estaba cruzada de brazos. Pero había algo distinto en ella. Sus ojos eran rojos y su cabello levitaba levemente. "Siempre serás mi preferida y la primera en invadir mis pensamientos" Esas eran las palabras que Rias quería y exigiría escuchar.

Chi-Chicas…- Naruto susurro algo asustado, elevando lentamente las manos con sus palmas extendidas.

Si no contestas ahora, te destruiré…/Responde rápido, se acaba el tiempo…/Ara Ara Anata, ¿eso es miedo?- dijeron Bianca, Rias y Akeno en sincronía, aumentando el miedo que corría por el cuerpo de Naruto.

Viendo que solo había una forma de salir de esta situación, la misma forma que siempre usaba, Naruto activo su ojo izquierdo. En un parpadeo, Issei apareció en el lugar donde antes Naruto estaba, y fue en ese momento que el infierno se desato.

Explosiones del Poder de la Destrucción, rayos, rocas y oscuridad llenaron el área de la piscina. Leo y Yuuto se escondieron bajo el agua para evitar la ráfaga de poderes que azoto el lugar, mientras que Karna solo abrazo a Koneko protectoramente mientras que con su otra mano tomaba a Asia, volteándose para evitar que algún escombro o explosión golpeara a las mujeres más pequeñas.

Naruto estaba escondido dentro de los vestidores, observando de reojo la destrucción y masacre que recibía la zona, donde Issei era el más perjudicado.

Lamentaba tener que usar a Issei como cebo, pero era la única manera de escapar de esa desesperante situación.

" _Como deseo que haya una forma de dividir mi energía divina y formar un_ _ **Bunshin**_ _("Clon")…"_ \- pensó Naruto en un tono anhelante, deseando poder dividirse en dos o más para poder estar más tiempo con sus novias y no tener que ser obligado a usar a Issei como cebo.

Escuchando algo, Naruto volteo su cabeza para mirar con curiosidad a los vestidores de las mujeres, cuya puerta estaba abierta.

Sabiendo que faltaba un tiempo para que la destrucción y masacre terminaran, Naruto decidió que durante ese tiempo investigaría que ruido sucedía dentro de los vestidores de las mujeres.

Acercándose a la puerta levemente abierta, Naruto vio algo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran y que un leve rubor cubriera sus mejillas.

Xenovia Quarta estaba colocándose un traje de baño especialmente revelador, intentaba colocarse un traje de baño, porque la mujer trataba de prenderse la parte superior con mucha dificultad.

Naruto miro esa sexy escena por unos instantes, viendo como los grandes senos de Xenovia revotaban cada vez que se movía, para luego negar con la cabeza y mirar desaprobadoramente hacia abajo.

Su pene estaba algo duro, era una suerte que sus pantalones no formaran una carpa.

No podía evitarlo, mientras que Xenovia no tuviera los senos más grandes o las curvas más desarrolladas, aún era muy hermosa. Era una **Bishōjo** ("Niña Hermosa") en todo el sentido de la palabra.

¿Qué haces?- pregunto Xenovia saliendo del vestidor con los senos al aire, causando que Naruto volteara para verla, solo para tener una hemorragia nasal leve.

¡X-Xenovia!- grito Naruto mientras que volteaba la mirada, tratando de evitar ver los senos de la joven mujer- ¡No deberías salir así!

¿Por qué?- pregunto genuinamente curiosa.

Fue en ese momento que Naruto recordó. Antes de ser un demonio, Xenovia fue una joven creyente muy devota. Seguramente nunca tuvo mucho contacto con jóvenes hombres. La educación de Xenovia con respecto a los hombres dejaba mucho que desear.

Bu-Bueno…por…- Naruto pensaba en algo que decirle a una joven algo ingenua como Xenovia- No es decente que estés desnuda frente a mí cuando no somos novios o estamos casados.

Ahhh…- Xenovia asistió con la cabeza con comprensión mientras que se volteaba para volver a tratar de colocarse la parte superior de su traje de baño, sin lograrlo- ¿Me podrías ayudar con esto?

C-Claro…- dijo Naruto algo inseguro mientras que extendía sus manos para prender el traje de baño, consiguiéndolo en su primer intento.

Gracias.- dijo Xenovia en su clásico tono tranquilo mientras que volteaba para ver a Naruto con una leve sonrisa, que sonrió igual que ella.

¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías salir con todos nosotros.- Naruto sonrió con alegría mientras que se rascaba la nuca.

Si…pero ahora que estas aquí, quiero preguntarte algo.- Xenovia miro seriamente a Naruto, mientras que este la miraba atentamente por la intensidad de su mirada- ¿Tendrías un bebe conmigo?

Perdón. No te escuche… ¿Podrías repetirlo?- Naruto comenzó a sudar profundamente, estando seguro de lo que escucho, pero deseando haber escuchado otra cosa.

Dije si tendrías un bebe conmigo.- repitió Xenovia con su mismo tono, causando que Naruto de un paso atrás en shock.

O-Oye… ¿Sabes lo que estas preguntando?- pregunto Naruto con confusión y shock de por medio.

Quiero tener un bebe fuerte.- dijo Xenovia con determinación- Vi tu pelea con Kokabiel y la de Karna. Por esa razón, tengo un par de opciones. Ya le pregunta a Karna, pero me dijo que fuera contigo.- Naruto maldijo a Karna en silencio- Ahora solo me queda preguntarte a ti y a Hyoudou Issei.

Eso atrajo la atención de Naruto.

¿Por qué Issei?- pregunto Naruto con curiosidad, olvidando su anterior momento.

Él tiene los genes de un dragón…sin duda, me dará un bebe fuerte.- Naruto cerró los ojos- Pero tú tienes este **Sharingan** y **Rinnegan** , además, eres un semidiós.

Mira…yo…- Naruto desvió la mirada algo nervioso, no sabiendo que decir.

De modo que te niegas…- Xenovia asistió con la cabeza, no pudiendo evitar sentirse algo deprimida porque el semidiós no quería tener hijos con ella- Esta bien…le preguntare a Hyoudou Iss…- Xenovia no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Naruto coloco una de sus manos en sus hombros.

¡No le preguntes a Issei!- casi grito Naruto con urgencia.

Puede que Issei estuviera siendo atendido por Asia de su enfermedad incurable de perversión, pero Naruto no tenía muchas esperanzas. Una joven ingenua como Xenovia no debería preguntarle eso a un pervertido en potencia como Issei. Naruto no quería imaginarse lo que el pervertido haría si la **Bishoujo** le preguntaba eso.

¿Por qué?- pregunto Xenovia sin entender la razón de eso.

Porque…. ¡Porque Issei es un pervertido!- grito Naruto diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente- Alguien como tu merece a alguien mejor que él.

¿Alguien como yo?- pregunto Xenovia sin entender eso- ¿Qué quieres decir?

B-Bueno…no te conozco demasiado pero si se unas cosas sobre ti…- dijo Naruto retirando sus manos de los hombros de ella- Sé que eres una joven fría, determinada y dedicada cuando se trata de sus objetivos…pero también sé que puedes ser amable y gentil con los demás.- Naruto sonrió sinceramente al decir eso- Asia es un buen ejemplo. ¿Recuerdas cómo se conocieron?- Xenovia cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada recordando como conoció a la anterior monja. No se enorgullecía de ello, porque ahora Asia podría considerase como su amiga- Antes, tú la trataste mal…pero cuando conociste la amabilidad de Asia la correspondiste con una bella sonrisa.- Naruto se rasco la nuca algo avergonzado- Bueno…mi punto es que alguien tan genial como tu merece a alguien mejor que a Issei.

Xenovia se quedó mirando a Naruto por unos instantes, desviando la mirada levemente al sentir un calor llegar a sus mejillas.

Le-Le preguntare a Issei…- ella seguía siendo terca en ello- A menos…A menos que tú quieras tener bebes conmigo.

Naruto suspiro ante la terquedad de la niña, aunque no pudo evitar admitir que la determinación de ella por tener bebes fuertes era buena.

Bien…- dijo Naruto con un suspiro, causando que Xenovia sonriera mientras que se acercaba al semidiós- Pero lo hare con…- Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Xenovia lo tomo de los hombros y salto hacia él, causando que Naruto por reflejo la tomara por los muslos- ¡Que miemmh…!- Naruto fue inmediatamente asaltado por los labios de Xenovia, unos labios suaves que nunca había sentido, pero que sabían deliciosos, tanto que se perdió levemente en su sabor al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia atrás, chocándose contra la pared.

La lengua de Xenovia salió de su boca, chocando con los dientes de Naruto, y el semidiós le permitió la entrada por reflejo. La joven mujer abrazo por el cuello a Naruto, mientras que este solo cerraba levemente los ojos, perdido en el placer y lo delicioso que sabía la lengua de Xenovia. El beso era algo torpe y descuidado, tal vez por ser la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero Naruto correspondía a eso con ferocidad.

Pero sus ojos se volvieron a abrir ampliamente recordando lo que estaba haciendo. Separándose de los labios de Xenovia, la mujer comenzó a besar el cuello de Naruto, causando que este gruñera por el gran esfuerzo que hacía por no poseer el cuerpo virgen y puro de la bella y hermosa mujer que estaba en sus brazos.

No soy buena con los hombres…- dijo Xenovia mientras que mordía el cuello de Naruto- Solo aprendí apenas ayer esto al buscar en internet…- Naruto gruño a la vez que apretaba los muslos de Xenovia- Espero que mi primera vez sea…

¡No!- grito Naruto separándose de Xenovia y soltando a la mujer, haciendo que la niña cayera de pie al suelo- ¡No debemos hacer esto!

¿Por qué no?- pregunto Xenovia con curiosidad, mirando al semidiós que la miraba con resistencia.

Puede que sea un mujeriego…pero Rias, Akeno, Bianca, Tsuku-Nee y Rossweisse no saben nada de esto.- Naruto miro a Xenovia con seriedad- No las traicionare.- luego de decir esas palabras, Naruto volteo- Si quieres entrar a una relación conmigo…hagamos esto con tiempo y que sea real.

¿Qué sea real?- pregunto Xenovia con duda, haciendo que Naruto volteara su cabeza para sonreír con los ojos cerrados.

Enamorémonos de verdad…- dijo Naruto con su misma sonrisa de alegría y felicidad.

Xenovia permaneció viendo esa sonrisa, tanto tiempo que Naruto volteo y se fue, dejando atrás a una Xenovia confundida.

Facialmente podía ir con Hyoudou Issei y preguntarle si quería tener bebes con ella. Pero no entendía porque quería que el padre de sus hijos fuera ese hombre. Tal vez era porque Uzumaki Naruto era amable y gentil. No lo entendía.

Poco sabían Naruto y Xenovia que estaban siendo observados por tres mujeres que ahora tenían su corazón a punto de explotar en su pecho.

 **Tiempo después**

Naruto se divirtió mucho ese día en la piscina. Hizo algo de natación, rio y peleo con Leo, y Karna se unió a ellos una vez, dejando de lado a Koneko por unos instantes para pelear y reír levemente con sus dos amigos.

Ahora mismo, Naruto estaba en el club de investigación de lo oculto, con Karna y Leo siéndole de compañía.

El semidiós hijo de Indra tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Hoy era el día en que "ese" misterioso visitante aparecería. Leo sería el más sorprendido.

El hijo de Indra estaba de pie en el medio de la habitación, mirando a Leo con seriedad en su rosto.

Recuerda Leo…- pasión y anticipación estaban en la voz de Naruto- El destino de los semidioses depende de ti…

¿Otra vez esta charla?- pregunto Leo con exasperación en sus ojos, sentado solo en el gran sillón del club.

Ahora, no importa lo que pase…- Naruto coloco sus manos en los hombros del hijo de Hermes- No. La. Insultes. Porque si eso llegara a pasar, ella se enojaría y nunca volvería a hablarte.

Algunos, siendo Akeno y Bianca, reían ante como Naruto adiestraba a Leo en el arte de hablar con las mujeres. Otros observaban con curiosidad y diversión.

Si, ¡Ya lo sé!- grito Leo con fastidio cruzado de brazos y haciendo un pequeño puchero- "El futuro de los semidioses depende de mí" "No importa lo que pase, que la insulte"- repitió EXACTAMENTE las mismas palabras que su hermano le dijo.

¡NO! - grito Naruto jalándose el cabello de desesperación.

No podía creerlo. No había forma de enseñarle a este niño a hablar con las mujeres.

Fufufu…- Akeno rio en su mano, disfrutando ver la desesperación de Naruto.

¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Olvídalo!- grito Naruto sentándose en un sillón y haciendo una rabieta- ¡Bianca! ¡Enséñale a nuestro hijo como hablar con mujeres! ¡Porque yo me rindo!

¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy tu…!- Leo no pudo terminar de gritar cuando Bianca se sentó al lado suyo, causando que un escalofrió recorriera por su columna.

Leo.- Bianca miro atentamente a su hermanito, haciendo que el niño sintiera escalofríos recorriendo por su columna.

¡ **Hai** , Onee-sama…!- dijo Leo con respeto en su voz, que escondía el profundo miedo que sentía por la mirada penetrante de su hermana.

La mujer hija de Hades se quedó viendo el rostro de Leo por unos segundos para luego comenzar a peinarlo un poco.

No trates de fingir ser una persona que no eres.- Bianca dijo con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, causando que Leo se le quedara mirado incrédulo por unos instantes- No tengas miedo de decir lo que piensas y de expresar tu corazón…a las mujeres les gustan los hombres sinceros.- terminando de peinar un poco a Leo, Bianca tomo sus manos y sonrió con dulzura, siendo observada atentamente por todos, y por Naruto que sonreía ante eso- Se tú mismo, Leo.

O-Onee-chan…- susurro Leo casi en shock por ver y presenciar esto.

Bien…- dijo Bianca levantándose y mirando a Naruto, sonrojándose un poco ante su sonrisa- Ya debería estar por llegar.

¿Quiénes están por llegar?- pregunto Rias con curiosidad, y Leo se sentía genuinamente curioso por saber quién llegaría.

No. Más bien quería y exigiría saber quién era la persona que estaba por llegar. Debía ser alguien muy importante si su hermano le dio la charla otra vez, y Bianca dio su propia charla.

Aniki y la afortunada…- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa detrás de su mano, riendo al ver el rostro confundido de Leo.

Onii-sama...- dijo Rias sorprendida.

"La afortunada"…- repitió Leo sin entender- ¿Qué quieres…?- pero Leo no pudo seguir hablando cuando un sello mágico color carmesí ilumino la habitación.

Cuando la luz desapareció, Leo vio como Sirzechs-Aniki y Grayfia-san estaban en la habitación, pero había alguien más, alguien que trataba de hacerse lo más pequeña posible.

¡¿E-Enana?!- grito Leo en shock al verla aquí, causando que la niña pequeña se tensara.

¡Ignorante humano!- grito Ravel saliendo de su escondite detrás de Sirzechs para ver con enojo y un inconsciente puchero a Leo.

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Leo casi en un grito, acercándose a ella para verla en su tradicional vestido.

V-Vine a Kuoh a aprender de los humanos y demás especies…- dijo Ravel desviando la mirada y negándose a ver los ojos de Leo, que la miraban confundida y con cierta alegría. Alegría que la hacían sonrojar de vergüenza.

¡¿Viniste a Kuoh por….por mí?!- dijo Leo en shock y sin creerlo, sintiendo una extraña sensación de alegría, felicidad y nervios corriendo por su cuerpo.

¡Humano idiota!- grito Ravel con un gran sonrojo en su rostro, evitando la mirada de Leo, que la miraba con una gran sonrisa que crecía- ¡N-No creas que vine aquí por ti! ¡Vine aquí para aprender de los humanos y asistir a la academia!

Jejeje…- Naruto rio entre dientes, una risa compartida por Akeno- **Tsundere** …- susurro divertido.

Ah…- dijo Leo ciertamente decepcionado y triste.

Bianca se sentía mal por su hermano. Ciertamente, Leo tenía mala suerte de que la primera niña en la que se interesara fuera una **Tsundere** , y por lo que podía entender en lenguaje **Tsundere** , la niña también estaba interesada en él.

Un sello mágico color azul oscuro apareció en el centro de la habitación, un sello que causo que Naruto abrirá los ojos con sorpresa.

¡¿Ella viene?!- grito en shock, causando que todos lo miraran con interés.

¿Quién viene?- pregunto Leo con confusión, causando que Naruto evitara su mirada, ciertamente avergonzado- O-Oye…no me digas que…- un gran sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Leo- Tsu-Tsukuyomi-Nee-sa…- Leo no pudo continuar de hablar cuando la mujer nombrada apareció en su luz azul, acompañada de sus dos hermanos.

Leo-kun, apreciaría que no me llamaras así.- dijo Tsukuyomi con las manos en su cintura, mirando al semidiós con su clásico porte tranquilo- El único que pude llamarme hermana, es mi Otouto.

La mujer venia vestida con su clásico kimono blanco con diseños floreados y obi violeta, con unas pequeñas sandalias geta que se unían a sus delicados pies. Su largo cabello blanco plateado caía por su espalda, llegando hasta por debajo de su cintura u sus labios estaban pintados con lápiz labial azul. Naruto quedo algo embobado viendo su figura. Tsukuyomi era muy sexy, un pensamiento compartido por Issei que veía a la mujer con baba cayendo de su boca. Pero ese pensamiento fue quitado de su mente en el momento que Naruto volteo a verlo con sus ojos bicolores brillantes en furia y una pequeña advertencia. "No la mires así, o te matare"

Amaterasu llevaba un kimono negro con diseño floreado y obi rojo, con sus sandalias geta y clásica sonrisa alegre e infantil en su rostro. Pero algo había cambiado en ella. Ahora, fácilmente podría definirse como una loli idéntica a Koneko. En altura y medidas casi idénticas.

Susanoo llevaba un kimono negro casi idéntico al de su hermana más pequeña, pero sin las flores y con una katana en su cintura.

¡ **Hai**! ¡Tsukuyomi-sama!- grito Leo avergonzado y sonrojado.

Cada vez que veía a la diosa, los gemidos, quejidos, gritos, volvían a su mente. No ayudaba que la mujer fuera una hermana incestuosa.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Sirzechs se tensó. Naruto era su Otouto. De nadie más. Puede que Tsukuyomi-san lo conociera por más tiempo, pero aun así Naruto era su Otouto. Cuando estaba a punto de anunciar sus pensamientos en voz alta con una mueca infantil en su rostro, Tsukuyomi hizo algo que causo que mirara a su Otouto y ella con incredulidad.

Tsukuyomi mostro una pequeña sonrisa feliz y camino lentamente hacia su hermanito, balanceando sus caderas y al momento de llegar frente a él, sonrió sensualmente.

Has cambiando, Otouto….- susurro Tsukuyomi sensualmente, causando que Naruto se sonrojara por ser llamado así y por ese tono. Naruto admitía que había ganado una veta incestuosa por pasar tanto tiempo lejos de su tía- Ahora eres más alto… ¿me pregunto en que otras áreas abras crecido?

Tsu-Tsuku-Nee…- dijo Naruto avergonzado, algo compartido por casi todos en la habitación- Este no es el momento ni el lugar…

Ara Ara, Tsukuyomi-sama…- dijo Akeno con una sonrisa detrás de su mano- No tiene idea de lo grande que es Anata ahora…Fufufu…- rio levemente con un sonrojo en su rostro.

La diosa se tensó al escuchar eso, y moviéndose para ver a la mujer mitad ángel caído, Tsukuyomi comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella.

Tú eres…- susurro la diosa con reconocimiento- La pequeña Akeno…

Ara, no tan pequeña…- dijo Akeno mientras se movía para que sus senos revotaban.

Si, pequeña Akeno.- respondió Tsukuyomi con una sonrisa arrogante, moviéndose también para que sus senos revotaran, y Akeno abrió los ojos al notar algo. Los senos de Tsukuyomi-sama eran más grandes que los suyos.

Jeje…- Amaterasu rio entre dientes- Tsuku-Nee quiere declarar su posición superior.

Ama-Nee.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, viendo como la pequeña niña corría hacia el para saltar a sus brazos.

¡Naruto-chan!- grito la niña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- **Ne Ne** , ya tienes un harem, ¿no?

El hijo de Indra se sonrojo un poco por las palabras de Amaterasu, pero antes de que pudiera responder, alguien respondió por él.

¡ **Hai**!- grito Issei con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- ¡Aniki es el Rey del Harem!

Amaterasu se quedó mirando a Issei por unos segundos para luego estallar en risas, ocultando sus risas en el cuello de Naruto.

 **Ne** …Naruto-chan…- susurro Amaterasu en el cuello de Naruto, causando que este se tensara por reconocer ese tono de voz- ¿Tienes espacio para una loli incestuosa en tu harem?- pregunto con una sonrisa sensual mientras que mordía el cuello de Naruto, causando que el semidiós sonriera temblorosamente.

A-Ama-Nee….- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa temblorosa en su rostro.

¿¡Que está pasando aquí?!- grito Sirzechs confundido, ya harto de tanto incesto e insinuaciones.

Esta es mi incestuosa hermana y Amaterasu, que le gustan las bromas.- dijo Susanoo acercándose a Sirzechs para colocar una mano en su hombro, teniendo un rostro de pesar.

¿Y tú tienes que lidiar con todo esto?- pregunto Sirzechs incrédulo, viendo como Tsukuyomi presumía frente a Akeno, y como Amaterasu se le insinuaba a Naruto, causando que Susanoo asistiera con la cabeza con más pesar- Tienes mis condolencias.

Gracias, Lucifer Sirzechs.- dijo Susanoo palmeando el hombro de Lucifer.

E-Es Sirzechs Lucifer...- dijo el Rey Demonio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Esta es mi incestuosa familia…- dijo Naruto con un suspiro y una sonrisa feliz en su rostro, pero luego sintió como unas manos familiares tomaban su brazo- ¿Tsuku-Nee?

La diosa se colocó de puntitas y trato de acercar su rostro al de su Otouto, no llegando a unir sus labios por la gran altura de Naruto.

Eres demasiado alto…- dijo Tsukuyomi, causando que Naruto se inclinara para besar rápidamente los labios de su tía.

Ambos compartieron un beso tierno y casto, tratando de mostrar el amor que tanto no se habían mostrado por el pasar del tiempo que no se vieron. El beso dejo de ser casto cuando Tsukuyomi abrió su boca para liberar su lengua y chocar con los dientes de Naruto, que fueron inmediatamente abiertos para dar paso a su lengua.

Fue en ese momento que todos se sonrojaron, menos Amaterasu que rio entre dientes.

Al momento de separarse, se sonrieron mientras que unían sus frentes, sonriendo por volver a estar juntos.

¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras aquí?- pregunto Naruto levemente triste.

Todo el tiempo que tú quieras…- dijo Tsukuyomi sonriendo, causando que Naruto la mirara en estado de shock- No nos volveremos a separar…- Tsukuyomi no pudo volver a hablar cuando Naruto volvió a unir sus labios con alegría y felicidad.

Luego de unos segundos, ambos se separaron para mirar las diferentes reacciones de las personas que los miraban.

Bien…- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Cómo comenzar con esto?

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Lo único que tengo que decir es que esto tenía que ser subido ayer o antes de ayer. Porque solo me quedaba la última parte para terminarlo. Pero no lo pude terminar porque yo tengo una profe que me ama mucho ("Imaginen sarcasmo puro"), y por esa razón nos dio un trabajo para hacer.


	19. Padre e hijo

**Naruto, el legado del emperador celestial**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

" _Es fuerte_ "- pensó el dios del rayo griego- pensamientos

Es un mocoso- dijo el dios de los muertos Hades- hablar normal

 **Capítulo 19: Padre e hijo**

E-Espera...Aquí…nooooo…— un gemido ahogado se escuchó en un baño— Tsu…Tsuuuuu….

Calla y disfruta.— la voz severa y seria de una mujer fue lo siguiente que se escuchó después de esos gemidos incomprensibles. Luego de escucharse esas palabras, los gemidos aumentaron.

El culpable de los gemidos era Naruto, que estaba teniendo un acalorado reencuentro con su tía luego de tiempo de no verse.

La diosa Tsukuyomi estaba arrodillada en el suelo, con Naruto sentado en el inodoro frente a ella.

Ambos estaban en uno de los baños de la academia, específicamente en el baño de alumnas.

Naruto no sabía el cómo, pero Tsukuyomi había logrado separarlo de Rias y Akeno. Luego de separarlo de sus dos novias, Tsukuyomi lo arrastro por la academia y se metió al primer lugar donde sintió que estaba vacío.

El semidiós no tenía idea que clase de magia, brujería, hechizo o poder utilizo su tía para sepáralos de Rias y Akeno, pero ahora mismo, mientras que tenía la boca de su tía chupando sus bolas a la vez que su mano jalaba su pene, Naruto solo podía pensar en algo.

" _E-Espero…que la distracción dure mucho…"_ — pensó Naruto cerrando los ojos y comenzando a acariciar las suaves hebras de cabello de su tía.

 **En otro lugar**

" _Naruto…"_ — cierto dios de las tormentas pensó— _"Por primera vez en tu vida…trata, no…te lo suplico… ¡TERMINA RAPIDO!"_

 **Anata** , ¿Sucede algo?— pregunto Akeno mirando como su novio tenía un rostro desesperado, que cambio inmediatamente al escuchar a Akeno hablar.

N-Nada, Akeno...— dijo "Naruto" con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Había pocas cosas que asustaran al dios de las tormentas. De hecho, solo había dos cosas que lograban asustarlo.

Su hermana mayor enojada y la furia femenina.

Y ahora mismo se encontraba en lo que podría decirse que era un campo minado de furia femenina.

Su día fue perfecto. Fue es la palabra.

Fue a visitar a su sobrino. Vio con orgullo sus hermosas novias. Se encontró con Lucifer y hablaron, intercambiando algunas anécdotas. Pero Susanoo lo sabía. Siempre había algo que arruinaría su día. Ese algo que arruino su día fue su hermana mayor, Tsukuyomi.

¿Estás seguro?— pregunto Rias sosteniendo la mano de Naruto.

Si, Rias...— "Naruto" sonrió nerviosamente, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de decir algo estúpido y cursi— Si estoy con ustedes…no puedo contener mis nervios…

 **Ara Ara** , que tierno...— dijo Akeno con una risita.

Básicamente, Susanoo estaba entre las bombas de ira femenina llamadas Rias Gremory y Himejima Akeno.

El dios de las tormentas estaba sentando en el sofá del club de investigación de lo oculto, bebiendo algo del té de Akeno a la vez que estaba sentado entre la nombrada y Rias.

Las palabras de Tsukuyomi fueron claras.

" _Conviértete en_ _ **Otouto**_ _y quédate en el club por unas horas"_

Mientras que Susanoo hubiera dicho que no, Tsukuyomi tenía ese rostro. Ese rostro que prácticamente le rogaba que dijera que no para poder descargar su furia en él.

Por esa razón, Susanno accedió a tomar la apariencia de Naruto y quedarse en el club por un tiempo, hasta que apareciera el original.

Primero todo estaba tranquilo, pero esa tranquilidad se fue en el momento que entraron Rias y Akeno.

Susanoo sonrió con nervios internos al ver como ellas dos se sentaron a sus lados y comenzaron a hablar. Rias sobre su molesto hermano mayor y Akeno tratando de seducirlo.

Esos intentos de seducción eran afortunadamente detenidos por Rias.

 **Ne**...— Susanoo se estremeció cuando el aliento de la mujer a su derecha paso por su oído— ¿Qué tal si abandonamos a la mojigata y nos vamos al baño del club?

" _¡NARUTO, TERMINA DE UNA VEZ!"_ — grito Susanoo en sus pensamientos.

¡Akeno!— grito Rias al ver como la mano de la nombrada estaba en la pierna SU novio.

 **Con un hermano pequeño y su tía**

Naruto gemía por la increíble lengua de su tía pasando por todo el tallo de su pene, sintiendo como ella acariciaba sus bolas en coordinación de su lengua, lengüeteando todo su pene, ensalivándolo, mordiéndolo, haciéndole todo lo que quería hacerle.

En un brillo azulado, el Kimono de Tsukuyomi desapareció, solo para mostrar algo que hizo que Naruto se pusiera aún más duro si es posible.

Tsukuyomi no estaba desnuda. Estaba usando lencería.

Su pálida y hermosa piel era cubierta por un sostén violeta de encaje, que dejaba a la vista sus pezones. Medias largas violetas cubrían sus hermosas piernas, sin llevar pantis.

Con una sonrisa seductora en su rostro, Tsukuyomi tomo sus enormes pechos para comenzar a estrujar el pene de Naruto, escupiendo en ellas para lubricarlas.

Naruto gemía, agradeciendo que nadie esté dentro del baño.

Luego varios minutos de ahorcar el pene de Naruto, Tsukuyomi sintió como su hermanito la tomaba por la barbilla.

Sonriendo amorosamente, la cabeza de Tsukuyomi fue guiada hacia los labios de Naruto, donde la lengua de su hermanito jugo con la suya, en un beso lujurioso y amoroso.

Separándose unidos por un puente de saliva, Naruto tomo las manos de Tsukuyomi y la ayudo a levantase.

Tsukuyomi soltó una risita cuando Naruto ataco sus senos, comenzando a besarlos y morderlos, chupando los pezones, apretándolos y amasándolos, jugando, tomándose especial tiempo en unirlos para chupar ambos pezones a la vez.

Ahora era Tsukuyomi la que gemía la sentir la larga lengua de Naruto pasarse por sus senos, pero Naruto no solo uso su lengua, sino que moviendo su mano, la guio hacia las piernas de Tsukuyomi para comenzar a acariciarlas, dirigiéndose hacia arriba y deteniéndose en medio de ellas.

Tsukuyomi gimió muy fuerte cuando dos dedos de Naruto entraron dentro de ella, su hermanito solo elevo su mirada para verla con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que aumento mucho su ya gran excitación.

Sacando su larga lengua, Naruto la paso por el cuello de Tsukuyomi, tomándose un segundo para morderlo, y siguió para llegar a la oreja de su tía.

Mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja, Naruto soltó una risita.

Es hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido...— susurro Naruto con ansias a la vez que sentía como muchos jugos comenzaban a escapar de la vagina de su tía.

Aumentando la velocidad en que entraban sus dedos, Naruto volvió a atacar los senos de Tsukuyomi.

La mujer gemía desvergonzadamente por como los dedos de Naruto entraban y salían rápidamente de ella, sintiendo como salían unos segundos para apretar su clítoris, solo para volver a entrar.

Sacándose totalmente sus pantalones, Naruto saco sus dedos de Tsukuyomi, solo para guiarlos hacia la boca de la mujer.

Tsukuyomi jadeaba con una sonrisa de excitación en su rostro, y al ver como los dedos de Naruto se dirigían a su boca, sonrió con sensualidad a la vez que tomaba la muñeca de Naruto con ambas manos y comenzaba a chupar los dedos del semidiós, pasando la lengua por los dos dedos, saboreando sus propios jugos.

Tsukuyomi abrió los ojos al sentir el miembro de Naruto restregarse en su vagina, usando sus fluidos como un lubricante, a la vez que tomaba sus piernas y las unía a su cintura.

Lentamente y asegurándose de no lastimarla, Naruto entro dentro de su tía, disfrutando de como las paredes vaginales se abrían en su totalidad.

Tsukuyomi sonreía con amor ante eso. Ella lo veía en su rostro. Naruto quería ir con todo para disfrutar el gran placer, pero se contenía para no lastimarla. Eso era algo que ella amaba de él.

Luego de estar seguro de que Tsukuyomi lo disfrutaba, algo que comprobó cuando su tía comenzó a moverse, apretando su agarre en su cintura, Naruto comenzó a morder y besar el cuello de Tsukuyomi a la vez que entraba y salía de ella con rapidez, causando que la mujer jadeara y gimiera de gozo mientras que llevaba sus manos a los lados del estrecho baño.

Sacando su rostro del cuello de su tía, Naruto observo con excitación como la mujer estaba jadeando, observando como ella tenía la lengua fuera mientras que era constantemente penetrada por él.

Llevando sus manos al trasero de Tsukuyomi, Naruto apretó fuertemente a la vez que aumentaba sus poderosas embestidas, llenando el baño del sonido de la carne golpeando con carne.

Naruto se sentía en el cielo en este momento. La vagina de su tía apretaba su pene como si de una virgen se tratase.

Naruto no sabía cómo aun no los habían descubierto. Los gemidos de Tsukuyomi podían compararse a gritos, pero aun así, nadie entraba en el baño.

Sin el conocimiento de Naruto, una barrera fue levantada alrededor del baño. Una barrera que impedía que las niñas quisieran entrar al baño, pero era demasiado débil para hacer que fuera totalmente invisible.

Naruto continuaba embistiendo la vagina de su tía, siendo la misma rutina por un par de minutos, hasta que Naruto sintió que su pene se hinchaba.

El semidiós elevo la mirada, viendo a Tsukuyomi a los ojos, aumentando sus ya rápidas y fuertes embestidas.

Reconociendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar, Tsukuyomi apretó su agarre en la cintura de Naruto y lo beso fuertemente, callando sus gritos de gozo al sentir como el pene de su hermanito explotaba en un estallido de abundante semen, siendo largos y espesos hilos de semen que se acumulaban en la vagina de su tía, tanto que comenzaba a desbordarse.

Con un suspiro de placer, Naruto lentamente saco su pene de la vagina de Tsukuyomi, por donde el semen chorreaba.

Tsukuyomi jadeaba por aire a la vez que se sostenía con dificultad de los lados del baño, teniendo una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, pero una mueca curiosa se expandió por el rostro de Tsukuyomi al ver como Naruto desenredaba sus piernas de su cintura para dejarla en el suelo.

Un chillido escapo de la boca de la diosa cuando fue volteada, teniendo que colocar sus manos en la puerta del baño.

Tsukuyomi abrió los ojos cuando sintió a Naruto meter un dedo en su ano.

Ahhh… **O** - **Otouto**...— gimió Tsukuyomi al sentir como Naruto sacaba e introducía su dedo, moviéndolo en círculos— **Otouto** …noooo...— las palabras de Tsukuyomi terminaron en un gemido porque Naruto metió otro dedo.

Tsuku-Nee...— dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, moviendo sus dedos en forma de tijeras— Calla y disfruta.

Sacando sus dedos del ano de su tía, Naruto rápidamente introdujo su pene.

Un grito de gozo y placer puro escapo de la boca de Tsukuyomi al sentir a su **Otouto** meter su miembro lentamente, hasta que su pelvis toco su trasero.

Naruto saco lentamente su miembro, tanto hasta que solo quedo su cabeza dentro, solo para volverlo a meter con una poderosa embestida.

Tsukuyomi soltó un gran gemido por ello, pero los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en estado de shock al escuchar una puerta abrirse.

¿No notaste raro a Naruto-kun?— dijo una voz que el semidiós conocía muy bien.

Ahora que lo dices…creo que si.— otra voz que Naruto conocía muy bien.

Los ojos de Naruto estaban tan abiertos que estaba seguro que se saldrían de sus cuencas.

" _Rias…Akeno…"_ — pensó Naruto con puro miedo expandiéndose por su ser.

Quedándose totalmente quieto, Naruto se mordió la lengua cuando Tsukuyomi se movió para tocar su trasero contra su pelvis, pero en un rápido movimiento, el semidiós tapo la boca de Tsukuyomi, callando un dulce gemido que escapo de su boca.

A ella no le importaba que dos demonios hayan entrado en el baño. Lo que ahora invadía sus pensamientos era continuar con el dulce placer que era el sexo anal.

Naruto se mordía el labio a la vez que tenía su mano en la boca de Tsukuyomi, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no gemir, sintiendo como su tía se movía para tocar su trasero contra su pelvis.

El actuaba muy raro...— dijo Akeno con una mano en su barbilla— Normalmente, **Anata** hubiera saltado a mi cuando toque su pierna…

Akeno...— susurro Rias con ira.

 **Ara** , Rias…pero si es la verdad...— dijo Akeno con una risita— **Anata** nos hubiera tomado a ambas en la sala club cuando mordí su oreja…

Rias se sonrojo por esas palabras, aunque la idea de tener otro trio con Naruto teniendo a Akeno como compañera sonaba atractiva.

Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados, e inconscientemente comenzó a mover su pelvis, manteniendo su mano en la boca de su tía para impedir que ella gritara y gimiera.

Por cierto... ¿Has visto a Tsukuyomi-san?— pregunto Rias con confusión.

¿Tsukuyomi-sama?— una mirada de cuestionamiento apareció en el rostro de Akeno— No la he visto…

Tengo un mal presentimiento...— dijo Rias con los ojos entrecerrados— Como si alguien estuviera tomando lo que es mío.

" _Rias…te prometo que compensare esto…"_ — pensó Naruto mientras que movía lentamente su pelvis— _"Hare lo que quieras…solo…solo sal para que pueda terminar"_

Ser lento y suave ahora mismo era casi una tortura para él. Quería ser rudo, quería ser rápido, y tener a su tía lamiendo su mano no ayudaba.

Con unas últimas palabras, Rias y Akeno salieron del baño, y justo en el momento en que cerraron la puerta, Naruto tomo la cintura de su tía para dar una fuerte estocada.

Los gritos de placer llenaron el baño otra vez, y Naruto volvió a golpear fuertemente su pelvis contra el trasero de Tsukuyomi.

Sintiendo otra vez esa sensación en sus bolas, Naruto comenzó a aumentar la potencia y velocidad de sus estocadas, causando que los gemidos y gritos aumentaran.

Tsukuyomi abrió sus ojos cuando el pene de Naruto volvió a estallar dentro de ella, pero la mujer gimió de gozo al sentir como el semen entraba en ella.

Un suspiro de satisfacción escapo de la boca de Naruto a la vez que sacaba su pene del interior de su tía.

Eso…Eso fue perfecto...— suspiro Tsukuyomi poniéndose recta con algo de dificultad— **O** - **Otouto**...— Tsukuyomi volteo, pero al momento de hacerlo, fue recibida por un acalorado beso en los labios de Naruto.

Cerrando los ojos, Tsukuyomi se concentró en disfrutar la sensación de sus labios unidos a los de Naruto en un beso dulce y casto.

Al momento de separarse por la falta de aire, Naruto sonrió con amor.

Te amo...— dijo Naruto abrazando a Tsukuyomi, colocando su barbilla en su cabeza— Te amo tanto…Tsuku-Nee.

Yo también te amo, **Otouto**.— Tsukuyomi sonreía con amor mientras que se restregaba en el pecho de Naruto.

Ambos seres de sangre divina permanecieron abrazados por unos instantes, disfrutando de la calidez mutua.

 **En otro lugar**

Sabes…odio a mi **Baka** - **Aneeki**... ("Idiota Hermana Mayor")— dijo Susanoo en un tono mareando, teniendo una botella en su mano a la vez que señalaba al cielo— Ella siempre dice…"Susanoo, haz esto" "Susanoo, conviértete en **Otouto** para que yo pueda tener sexo con él…"— la cabeza de Susanoo se golpeó contra la mesa— Quiero una novia… ¡Quiero una noviaaaahhhh!— la voz de Susanoo se rompió en un llanto.

En el suelo de la habitación, una gran cantidad botellas de alcohol estaban esparcidas, siendo diferentes botellas de vino, vodka, tequila, ron, ginebra, whisky, cerveza, todas de diferentes marcas y características, pero coincidían en que estaban totalmente vacías.

La tolerancia al alcohol de un dios era admirable, pero después de todo, no eran inmunes a él.

Ya veo...— Sirzechs tenía una sonrisa divertida— Sí que tienes un dilema, Susanoo…Jejeje…

¡No te rías de eso!— grito alguien muy enojado— Tranquilo, Susanoo-O-san…yo lo entiendo muy bien...— un sollozo ahogado se escuchó de parte de la misma voz— ¡También quiero una novia!

Leo Castellan estaba sentado al lado de Susanoo, teniendo una botella de cerveza en su mano, con uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del dios, palmeándolo y consolándolo en su llanto.

Por pura suerte, Susanoo pudo escapar de Rias y Akeno. Al hacerlo, se encamino al único lugar que le ofrecería consuelo en Kuoh.

El bar de la casa de su sobrino.

La enorme mansión donde su sobrino vivía tenía una infinidad de habitaciones y salas, una de ellas era un bar, donde había una gran cantidad de alcohol, para la infinita alegría de Susanoo.

En el camino se encontró con Sirzechs, por lo que decidió invitarlo a beber. Y fue luego de un par de minutos de beber que Leo Castellan se unió a ellos.

Susanoo descubrió algo muy importante ese día.

Quería una novia para que lo defendiera de su hermana mayor.

 **Tiempo después**

Yo soy Vali, el **Hakuryūkō** ("Dragón Emperador Blanco"), **Vanishing Dragón**.— se presentó un joven con una sonrisa en su rostro— Tu debes ser mi rival…Hyoudou Issei…Naruto te describió bien.

Issei acababa de tener un encuentro extraño. Estaba por entrar a la academia, pero este tipo se cruza en su camino. Pero esta persona parecía conocer a Naruto.

¿De dónde conoces a **Aniiki**?— pregunto Issei confundido.

¿De dónde conozco a **Kijin**? ("Dios Feroz")— pregunto Vali con una mueca divertida— Lo conozco desde hace años...— la sonrisa de Vali tembló a la vez que su puño se apretó— Solo digamos que ese semidiós me debe una pelea…y yo planeo conseguirla. A cualquier costo.— en un parpadeo, Vali apareció frente a Issei, teniendo uno de sus dedos cerca de la frente del demonio reencarnado— Incluso si eso significa tener que acabar con mi rival demasiado pronto.

Issei retrocedió tratando de activar su **Sacred Gear** , pero antes de hacerlo, Xenovia y Yuuto aparecieron a los lados de Vali, teniendo su espada Santa Demoniaca y Espada Santa en su cuello.

¿No crees que estas yendo demasiado lejos?— pregunto Kiba con algo de sudor en su rostro.

No podemos permitir que tengas un enfrentamiento con el **Sekiryūtei** ("Dragón Emperador Rojo"), **Hakuryūkō**.— Xenovia dijo con seriedad característica en su rostro.

Asia llego a la escena, solo para que Issei se colocara frente a ella en una posición protectora. Sin embargo, Vali solo soltó una risita, sin preocuparse por su situación actual.

¿No creen que es mejor que se retiren?— pregunto Vali con humor— Ustedes ni siquiera eran rivales para Kokabiel…teniendo que dejar que los semidioses se encargaran de él. Sin embargo, quieren pelear contra mí…Que hilarante.

Los dos demonios reencarnados apretaron los dientes a la vez que hacían desaparecer sus espadas, para caminar y posicionarse al lado de Issei.

Hyoudou Issei...— dijo Vali con una sonrisa— ¿Cuál crees que es…?— los ojos de Vali se abrieron cuando una mano se colocó en su cuello.

Vali...— **Mangekyou Sharingan** y **Rinnegan** chocaban contra los ojos de Vali— Repite lo que le dijiste a Issei hace unos segundos…

…Jejeje…Si tanto quieres escucharlo, te lo diré.— dijo Vali con dificultad, sintiendo como la mano de Naruto apretaba fuertemente su cuello— No me importa tener que acabar con mi rival si eso significa una batalla contra el Campeón del Olimpo…El Emperador Tormenta.

¿En serio quieres morir?— pregunto Naruto con sus ojos bicolores brillando inmensamente.

Una buena pelea…una buena muerte….Que hermoso seria eso.— dijo Vali llevando una de sus manos a la muñeca de Naruto, comenzando a apretar fuertemente— Esa vestimenta…Es tu traje de batalla.— afirmo con una sonrisa comenzando a expandirse por su rostro— No me digas…por fin vas a darme lo que quiero.

Si tanto lo quieres, te lo daré.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa feroz.

 **Ara Ara…** Esas palabras me traen tantos recuerdos hermosos...— dijo Akeno con un pesado sonrojo sobre su nariz al recordar las veces que Naruto le dijo las mismas palabras.

Rias...Akeno.— dijo Naruto volteando levemente la cabeza, viendo como sus novias llegaban acompañadas de Koneko— ¿Podrías preparar una barrera? Tengo que darle al niño lo que quiere.

Naruto-kun...— Rias llevaba un rostro serio, observando al semidiós con severidad— Este no es lugar para pelear contra el Dragón Emperador Blanco.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?— dijo Naruto en volteando a ver a la pelirroja.

¡Si! ¡¿Por qué no?!— pregunto Vali en un tono decepcionado— ¡¿Acaso no sabes lo importante que es esto?! ¡Seria nuestra primera vez!

Fufufufu...— Akeno rio fuertemente en su mano, especialmente divertida por las palabras de Vali.

Peleando, nuestra primera vez peleando.— afirmo Naruto sacando su mano del cuello de Vali para negar con sus manos— Se lo que estás pensando, Akeno…no es lo que crees.

¿A no?— dijo Akeno sacando su mano de su boca para sonreír con diversión— Por lo que yo escuche, tú vas a darle al **Hakuryūkō** lo que quiere. Y según el **Hakuryūkō** , **Buchou** interrumpe su primera vez...Fufufu…

Una pelea seria entre ustedes dos fácilmente destruiría la ciudad.— dijo Rias de brazos cruzados.

Si no destruye el país primero.— dijo Vali con una risita— Rias Gremory…Quiero que entiendas lo importante que es esto para mi…seria nuestra primera vez.

Naruto se golpeó la frente.

Las palabras de Vali sonaban muy mal. Esas palabras dichas de un hombre a otro hombre sonaban Yaoi.

Fufufu...— Akeno rio en su mano.

Rias Gremory… ¿Cuál crees que es el rango de fuerza de **Kijin**?— pregunto Vali con una sonrisa, obteniendo solo silencio— Exacto…no lo sabes. La razón por el cual no lo sabes es porque **Kijin** no ha peleado en serio hace años...Es natural que alguien se oxide después de tanto tiempo sin pelear.— Naruto frunció el ceño por las palabras de Vali— El poder de enfurecer los cielos…el poder de sacudir los mares…el poder de mover los vientos…Todo ese poder desperdiciado en alguien que pasa más tiempo teniendo sexo que peleando...Incluso hace unas horas cuando fui a buscarte tú estabas teniendomhhh!— Vali no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Naruto apareció frente a él con un rostro desesperado, tapando rápidamente su boca.

¡Shhhh!— gruño Naruto con sus ojos bicolores brillantes de miedo— No hables, no hables...— susurro Naruto con un leve titubeo.

Viendo como Vali asistía, Naruto lentamente saco su mano de su boca.

¿Tendremos nuestra primera vez si no digo nada?— pregunto Vali con una sonrisa expandiéndose por su rostro.

¿Qué…? ¡No!— dijo Naruto con resistencia.

¡Rias Gremory! ¡Ayer **Kijin** estuvo teniendo…!— grito Vali con una gran sonrisa, atrayendo la atención de Rias.

¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!— dijo Naruto colocando sus manos en los hombros de Vali—Lo hare…solo no digas nada.

Dime que pelearemos...— dijo Vali con acero en sus ojos, obteniendo una mirada confundida de Naruto— No es lo mismo si tú no lo dices.

Pelearemos...— dijo Naruto en un gruñido.

¿Esto de verdad está pasando?— se preguntó Vali bajando la mirada, viendo sus manos y preguntándose si era verdad— Esto va demasiado rápido…Mi corazón no está preparado para…

¡Vali!— grito Naruto con enojo, ya harto de la forma de expresarse de Vali.

¡¿Qué es lo que tanto están hablando?!— pregunto Issei en un grito, ya cansado de como Vali y Naruto hablaban casi entre susurros un poco lejos de ellos.

Los demás se sentían como Issei. Algo ignorados y fuera de lugar.

 **Kijin** y yo estamos hablando sobre cómo será nuestra primera vez.— Vali seguía refiriéndose a una pelea, que los demás no le entendieran era su problema en su mente.

¡Fufufu!— Naruto suspiro al escuchar las clásicas risitas en su espalda.

Como sea…espero que eso ocurra pronto...— dijo Vali comenzando a caminar, dejando atrás a Naruto y al grupo Gremory— Estoy ocupado, así que no tengo tiempo para una pelea hoy.

Luego de esas palabras, Vali se fue, causando que Naruto de un suspiro de alivio.

Naruto odiaba más que nada una cosa de Vali. Su forma de expresarse referente a su pelea pendiente con él.

Viendo la atenta mirada de Rias y Akeno, Naruto estaba por hablar, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando alguien lo abrazo por los hombros.

¡Naruto! ¡ **My** **boy**! ("¡Mi chico!")— dijo una voz que Naruto conocía muy bien, pero era el hecho de que hablara inglés y por como sonaba que hacía que Naruto abriera sus ojos con incredulidad— He llegado a una revelación… ¡Quiero una novia!

¡¿S-Susan-Nii?!— pregunto Naruto en un grito incrédulo, volteando su rostro para ver como su tío estaba mirándolo con una gran sonrisa estúpida en su rostro— ¡¿Qué haces?!

¡ **Aniikiiiii**! ¡Jajajaja!— grito un Leo con una gran sonrisa, llegando al lado de Susanoo— ¡Susanoo-O-san necesita una novia! ¡Como yo!

¡Leo!— grito Naruto severamente, sacándose a su tío de su abrazo para llegar al semidiós y quitarle la botella de cerveza que tenía en su mano— ¿¡Estuviste bebiendo?! ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Si Bianca te ve así, nos matara a ambos!

No te preocupes, no te preocupes...— Leo tranquilizo a Naruto a su manera, llevando las manos a su rostro para palmear sus mejillas. Leo siguió palmeando sus mejillas, teniendo una mirada confundida en su rostro— No te...preocupessss...— la voz de Leo se perdió en un susurro, y aun teniendo sus manos en las mejillas de Naruto, más específicamente dentro de la boca de Naruto, Leo cayó al suelo dormido.

¡ **Baaakayaroō**!— grito Naruto con ira, sosteniendo a su hermano en brazos— Debo…Debo ocultar el cuerpo...— susurro Naruto con su **Sharingan** activándose— Ustedes...— susurro Naruto volteándose para ver al grupo Gremory y su tío con seriedad pura en su rostro—Ustedes no vieron nada... ¿Verdad?

Yo no vi nada.— dijo Issei rápidamente con algo de miedo.

Leo-kun se fue a dormir a su casa. ¿Por qué razón será?— dijo Yuuto algo nervioso.

Leo-kun está en tus brazos.— dijo Akeno con una sonrisa alegre y teniendo los ojos cerrados— Estuvo bebiendo mucho con Susanoo-sama, y se emborracho.

Soltando a Leo, haciendo que el hijo de Hermes cayera con un duro golpe al suelo, Naruto activo su **Rinnegan** y elevo su mano.

Los ojos de Akeno se abrieron cuando comenzó a levitar y a ser atraída hacia Naruto, pero antes de poder decir algo, Naruto la tomo por la cintura y beso fuertemente sus labios.

Cerrando los ojos, Akeno enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Naruto, abrazando su cuello y continuando con su beso. Un gemido ahogado escapo de la boca de la mujer cuando Naruto metió su lengua a su boca.

Issei miraba con celos e ira esa escena. Susanoo solo miraba descaradamente sin preocupaciones. Yuuto desviaba la mirada, levantando a Leo del suelo. Asia miraba a otro lado muy sonrojada, enviando leves miradas a Issei. Xenovia solo miraba a la pareja con un rostro deductivo, teniendo su mano en su barbilla. Y Rias solo se masajeaba sus sienes.

Akeno tenía un gran sonrojo en su rostro a la vez que abría débilmente sus ojos, gimiendo de placer cuando Naruto se separó mordiendo su labio, tanto que libero algo de sangre, y usando su larga lengua, Naruto lamio esa sangre.

… ¿Viste algo?— pregunto Naruto en un susurro sensual.

No veré nada si hacemos algo esta noche...— susurro Akeno con una sonrisa pervertida.

Es un trato.— dijo Naruto apoyando su frente en la de Akeno.

Bajando a la mujer mitad demonio ángel caído, Naruto estaba por tomar a Leo cuando noto como Rias caminaba hacia él, estando cruzada de brazos.

Rias solo estaba de pie frente a Naruto, con su dedo golpeando su brazo, con un rostro serio.

Sabiendo lo que Rias quería decir, Naruto sonrió a la vez que se acercaba levemente para tomar sus mejillas con ambas manos, inclinando la cabeza y besando suavemente sus labios.

El beso entre Naruto y Rias fue suave y tierno, que paso de amoroso a lujurioso cuando Naruto abrazo a Rias, metiendo su lengua en su boca y comenzando a jugar con la lengua de la pelirroja.

Separándose con un puente de saliva uniendo sus labios, Naruto soltó una risita.

Sabes…Dicen que dos corazones tan unidos pueden leer los pensamientos del otro con solo ver sus ojos...— dijo Naruto con una bella sonrisa, causando que Rias se sonroje y desvié la mirada— Eres una pervertida, Rias.

…Y t-tu un mujeriego.— dijo Rias algo avergonzada mientras que desviaba la mirada.

Feliz de serlo...— dijo Naruto con una mano en su corazón— Porque si no fuera un mujeriego…no las tendría a ustedes.— Rias se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras, y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, alguien más hablo.

¡Quiero un harem!— grito Susanoo de repente, destruyendo el bello momento.

¡Susanoo-sama! ¡¿Usted también quiere un harem?!— pregunto Issei feliz porque alguien más tuviera su sueño.

Susanoo estuvo viendo como su hijo besaba a sus novias con una mirada deductiva en su rostro.

Descubrió que no necesitaba una novia. Necesitaba un harem. Porque si tenía un grupo de mujeres que lo protegieran de su hermana mayor, no tendría nada de qué preocuparse.

¡Naruto! ¡Tú ya tienes un harem! ¡Dime tu secreto!— exigió Susanoo tomando el cuello de la camisa de su sobrino.

¡ **Aniiki**! ¡Dinos tu secreto!— Issei no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Descubriría el secreto de Naruto para tener un harem, y se convertiría en el **Harem Prince** ("Príncipe del Harem").

¡Ya basta, ustedes dos!— grito Naruto activando su **Mangekyou** y **Rinnegan** , haciendo que dos brazos del **Susanoo** aparecieran y tomaran a Issei y Susanoo— ¡Escuchen! ¡No tengo secretos! ¡Yo no pedí un harem! ¡Yo solo deseaba amar y ser correspondido! ¡Ellas formaron el harem! ¡No yo!

Eso es...— dijo Susanoo viendo a su sobrino a los ojos.

Bastante profundo, de hecho.— completo Issei teniendo un rostro pensativo, pero el pervertido gimió de dolor cuando la mano del **Susanoo** apretó su agarre.

Ustedes no tienen remedio.— susurro Naruto negando con la cabeza y masajeándose las sienes.

Desactivando el **Susanoo** , Naruto tomo el cuerpo dormido de Leo y se dirigió sin rumbo en específico, solo con un objetivo. Ocultar el cuerpo.

Si Bianca descubría que su hermanito estuvo bebiendo a tan corta edad, los mataría a ambos.

Por cierto, Susan-Nii, ¿Cuánto bebieron tú y Leo?— pregunto Naruto curioso.

¡Dirás cuanto bebimos, **Otouto**!— grito una voz que hizo que los ojos de Rias se abrieran en shock.

¡Onii-sama!— grito Rias avergonzada cuando vio cómo su hermano mayor aparecía volando hacia ellos, pero algo malo paso.

Sirzechs Lucifer tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras que descendía para aterrizar en el suelo y hablar con sus amigos, pero perdió el control de sus alas, volando mal y cayendo de cara al piso.

Algo estaba diferente en el Rey Demonio. De igual manera que Leo y Susanoo, su ropa estaba sudada y mal puesta.

En el mundo humano, Sirzechs usaría un elegante traje negro con camisa debajo, ahora Sirzechs solo llevaba la camisa y pantalones, estando sin zapatos, y su corbata estaba en su cabeza.

Sirzechs debía estar agradecido de algo. Que su esposa no estaba aquí para verlo.

¿¡ **Aniiki**!?— grito Naruto asombrado cuando vio caer al Lucifer.

Ya estoy bien…creo.— Sirzechs susurro lo último, los ojos del Lucifer se abrieron cuando vio a su hermanita, y sin pensarlo, se lanzó a ella— ¡Ria-taaaaaaan!— grito con una gran sonrisa cuando llego, atrapándola en un gran abrazo— ¡ **Ne**! ¡ **Ne**! ¡Onii-tama es el mejor, ¿no?!

Jejeje…/Fufufu...— Akeno y Naruto reían de diferentes maneras viendo como el Lucifer restregaba su cabeza contra el cabello de Rias, a la vez que esta tenía una mirada avergonzada y furiosa.

¡Onii-sama! ¡Suéltame!— grito Rias tratando de zafarse del agarre de su hermano, pero le era imposible. Un Lucifer borracho jamás se separaría de su Ria-tan.

¡No quiero!— se quejó Sirzechs infantilmente— ¡Yo seré uno con Ria-tan para siempre! ¡Jamás me separare de tu lado! ¡Ni siquiera **Otouto** podrá separarnos!

¡Jajajaja! ¡Jajaja!— Naruto dejo de reír entre dientes para comenzar a reír fuertemente.

¡Naruto-kun! ¡Deja de reír y ayúdame!— grito Rias con furia, sin poder soportar que su novio se riera en su cara mientras que ella sufría de un abrazo de parte de su hermano.

¡Ufufufu...!— Akeno se unió a las risas de Naruto, disfrutando enormemente ver a su "hermana" tan avergonzada.

Bien, bien...— susurro Naruto tomando aire— **Aniiki**...— dijo Naruto llamando la atención del Lucifer, que sonrió mientras que posaba sus ojos en los ojos rojos de Naruto.

¿Qué?— pregunto el Lucifer, solo para que sus ojos fueran a la parte posterior de su cabeza.

De igual manera que un tronco que cortaron, Sirzechs cayó hacia atrás, golpeándose duramente contra el suelo.

¿Deberíamos llamar a Grayfia-san?— se preguntó Naruto en un tono pensativo— No…eso sería muy cruel.

Luego de esas palabras y de despedirse con un último beso, Naruto se fue con el cuerpo inconsciente de Leo, con el plan de esconderlo hasta que se le pase la resaca.

…

En la azotea de la academia, un hombre observaba al grupo Gremory hablar.

Ese hombre observaba al grupo Gremory con una gran sonrisa. Esa sonrisa aumento cuando vio a cierto rubio ser besado por dos de sus novias.

Hijo...— dijo ese hombre con una gran sonrisa— Tou-chan está aquí.

 **Tiempo después**

Un hombre caminaba por los pasillos de Kuoh.

Era un hombre algo mayor, su cabello era rubio dorado siendo corto, sus ojos azules, piel bronceada.

Ese hombre tenía un rostro guapo, pero en sus ojos había unas pequeñas ojeras por la edad.

En términos de ropa, el hombre llevaba una camisa blanca con sus mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, pantalones de vestir color negro, zapatos negros iguales. Los botones superiores de la camisa estaban sin prender, dando una visión a su pecho.

El visitante de la academia era observado por muchos, madres solteras principalmente.

El hombre tarareaba y cantaba una canción peculiar, una canción en japonés. Pero era particularmente el tipo de canción la que estaba cantando, una que todavía no se había estrenado.

Su hijo amaba el anime, por lo que para caerle mejor a su hijo, uso su peculiar habilidad para saber que animes le gustaban, y uso su otra habilidad para descubrir los **Opening** a estrenarse.

El anime que más amaba su hijo era uno que también él amaba. Su gore, su historia, el drama, la acción. Por lo que descubrió, una de las novias de su hijo también amaba ese anime, y se la pasaban viéndolo cada vez que podían.

 **Donna ima demokore ga genjitsu** ("No importa cuándo, esta es la realidad")— canto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, golpeando sus muslos— ¡Como adoro esta parte!— grito el hombre con una gran sonrisa.

Ese hombre fácilmente atraía la atención de todos y todas. La atraía por estar cantando en voz alta, y por ser sencillamente uno de los hombres más guapos que ellas hubieran visto.

El hombre se detuvo abruptamente, sonriendo cuando sintió la particular energía que desprendía su hijo.

 **Soooooooonnn** …("Hiiiiiijooooo")— tarareo el hombre en ingles con una gran sonrisa—¡ **He is Indra**! ("¡Aquí está Indra!")

 **En otro lado**

…Tengo un mal presentimiento.— dijo Naruto con un estremecimiento.

¿A qué te refieres?— pregunto Akeno con curiosidad, viendo como Naruto se quedó mirando el vacío con una mirada extraña.

No lo sé…solo digamos….que si yo fuera Rias, estaría sintiendo como si mi hermano mayor haya llegado para avergonzarme.— dijo Naruto con un estremecimiento.

 **Ara Ara** , Ufufu...— Akeno rio en su mano por las palabras de su novio, más cuando escucho un bufido a su lado— Ufufufu…

Tú tienes suerte, y es imposible que tengas un hermano mayor **Siscon** o una hermana mayor **Bro**...— Rias se quedó callada al recordar la terrible verdad.

Su novio si tuvo una figura de hermana mayor….solo que esa figura era tan **Brocon** que se enamoró de verdad de su sobrino.

¿Decías algo? Rias-san.— pregunto Tsukuyomi con una ceja temblando.

Ella se enorgullecía de ser lo que era. Se enorgullecía de ser una hermana mayor **Brocon**. Por esa razón que Rias casi dijera esas palabras era un golpe a su orgullo.

N-Nada, Tsukuyomi-san...— dijo Rias con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Hiciste una buena figura, Issei...— dijo Naruto viendo a Asia sostener una figura de ella misma— Solo que...— una gota apareció en la nuca del semidiós al recordar la falta de ropa en la figura que Issei realizo.

N-No pude evitarlo, **Aniiki**...— susurro Issei con vergüenza— La maravillosa figura de Asia queda grabada en mi memoria todo el tiempo…era imposible que yo no hiciera esto.

¡Una sesión de fotos con una chica mágica!— los miembros del club Gremory y Naruto escucharon un grito— ¡Vamos rápido al club de fotografía!

¿Una chica mágica...?— dijo Issei confundido.

¿Podrá ser...?— dijo Naruto con sus ojos abriéndose, y una sonrisa comenzando a extenderse por su rostro— ¡L-Lo siento…!— Naruto comenzó a correr en dirección donde se fueron todos los alumnos que gritaron por la chica mágica— ¡Debo…! ¡Debo corregir a los alumnos! ¡Si!

Naruto tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras que corría hacia el club de fotografía, sacando su teléfono y riendo levemente.

Cuando Naruto entro al club, ahí la vio.

Era una niña en su adolescencia, con ojos azules y cabello negro atado en dos coletas gemelas. Su piel era blanca y tersa, y lo que más resaltaba era su atuendo, ya que era el de una Niña Mágica.

Lo que más resaltaba en ese momento era que ella estaba siendo acosada por una gran multitud de chicos que le sacaban fotos.

Decidiendo que era momento de ayudar, Naruto se dirigió hacia la multitud de alumnos.

Oigan, todos...— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro, atrayendo la atención de todos los alumnos, también de la niña mágica, que sonrió alegremente al verlo— Les diré lo que va a pasar…ustedes se irán de aquí, o reprobaran los exámenes.

¡¿EHHH!?— el grito colectivo fue lo siguiente que se escuchó en todo el salón, seguido de los insultos y maldiciones.

¡Espere un momento! ¡Naruto-sensei!— grito un estudiante con gafas— ¡Usted solo quiere tener a Milky-tan para usted solo!

¿Eh?— Naruto miro confundido a Motohama, pero escucho unas risitas arriba en el escenario, y vio como la niña magia reía en su mano— ¡C-Claro que no!— grito Naruto escondiendo su teléfono, que tenía la cámara encendida.

¡No mienta!— grito Motohama moviendo su puño.

¡Ya lo conocemos!— grito Matsuda acompañando a su fiel compañero.

Los demás alumnos siguieron a los dos miembros del trio pervertido, lanzando gritos de odio hacia su sensei.

Todos reprobaran los exámenes si no se van ahora.— amenazo Naruto con calma— Ultima advertencia.

Con gritos de ira, los estudiantes se fueron, dejando atrás a Naruto y Saji.

Gracias por eso, Uzumaki-sensei.— Saji agradeció a su sensei inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Descuide, **Shounen**...— dijo Naruto entrando en su acto de sensei responsable— Usted debería ir a clases...— Naruto tenía detrás en sus manos su teléfono listo y preparado, pero aun no podría sacarse una foto, Saji aún estaba aquí— Ahora mismo…

¡Naru-chaaaaaan!— grito la niña mágica lanzándose a Naruto, abrazándolo por el cuello y restregándose en él.

Naruto rio algo nervioso por eso, correspondiendo al abrazo, riendo fuertemente con la niña mágica.

¡Sera-tan!— grito Naruto con una gran sonrisa, comenzando a girar abrazando a "Sera-tan" por la cintura.

Serafall Levìathan, una buena amiga. La conocía desde hace años, de igual manera que Sirzechs.

¡ **Ne**! ¡ **Ne**! ¡ **Ne**! ¡¿Ama-chan está aquí?!— pregunto Serafall separándose levemente de Naruto, viendo al semidiós con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ama-Nee está aquí...— respondió Naruto palmeando la espalda de Serafall, causando que la Rey Demonio chillara de felicidad.

Ambas, Serafall y Amaterasu compartían una gran relación de amistad por sus similares personalidades.

La puerta fue abierta abruptamente, y ahí entraron varias personas.

Rias y Akeno junto a Asia e Issei. Tsukuyomi les seguía el paso, viendo el abrazo entre Serafall y Naruto con una ceja alzada. Y la última era Amaterasu, que sonrió con alegría mientras que comenzaba a correr hacia Serafall, con su cuerpo empezando a crecer, convirtiéndose en una niña muy similar a la Levìathan, solo que con ojos violetas.

Amaterasu y Serafall ahora se parecían como casi dos gotas de agua, porque ahora mismo ellas tenían la misma clase de cuerpo, que era el de una niña adolescente con senos enormes y con dos colas gemelas.

¡Sera-chan!— grito Amaterasu al momento de llegar frente a Naruto, extendiendo los brazos y estando preparada.

¡Ama-chan!— Serafall salió del abrazo de Naruto, llegando frente a Amaterasu y abrazándola fuertemente.

Como ambas eran de la misma altura y físico, los senos de ambas chocaron y se apretaron juntos, dándoles una hermosa visión a los hombres de la habitación.

Ambas se abrazaban mientras que daban pequeños saltitos, riendo infantilmente.

Cuando se separaron luego de un tiempo de estar abrazadas, Serafall hizo una pregunta que a Naruto le helo la sangre.

¡¿Naru-chan ya pensó mi propuesta!?— fue en ese momento que los oídos de Rias, Akeno y Tsukuyomi temblaron.

Propuesta…

¿Qué propuesta?— Rias simplemente no pudo evitar preguntar. Además, ver a Naruto tan nervioso con respecto a esa "propuesta" no le daba buena espina.

¡Hacer un SeraNaruAma!— grito Serafall con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Solo hubo silencio después de eso.

Naruto estaba algo sonrojado ante la perspectiva de estar en la cama con dos mujeres hermosas como Amaretasu y Serafall.

Rias, Akeno y Tsukuyomi abrieron bien los ojos, pensando en muchas cosas, pero lo primero que se les vino a la mente a ellas tres fue un pensamiento.

" _Nuevas rivales"_ — pensaron Rias y Tsukuyomi con un ceño fruncido comenzando a crecer en su rostro, a diferencia de Akeno, que observaba a Amaterasu y Serafall lamiéndose un dedo.

" _Nuevas hermanas"_ — pensó la mujer sádica con algo de excitación.

Issei dio un suspiro, ya acostumbrado a que una mujer apareciera y que tuviera una gran relación con su **Aniiki** , aunque no pudo evitar el sabor amargo en su boca al pensar en algo.

Naruto le estaba robando a las mujeres, esa era la única explicación posible en su mente.

Suspirando levemente con una sonrisa, Naruto estaba por hablar cuando Sona Sitri entro por la puerta con severidad presente en su rostro.

¡Sona-chan! ¡Te encontré!— grito Serafall con una gran sonrisa, desprendiéndose de Amaterasu para ir con su hermanita— Sona-chan, ¿pasa algo? Tu rostro esta rojo.

Naruto escucho con una sonrisa divertida la reunión entre las hermanas Sitri, aunque sus oídos temblaron igual que su sonrisa al escuchar algo.

¡Por fin puedes ver a tu hermana! ¡Deberías estar más alegre!— grito Serafall elevando sus brazos— ¡Deberíamos correr emocionadas y darnos un gran abrazo! ¡Diciéndonos, "Onee-sama", "So-tan"! ¡Y luego tendríamos mucha acción Yuri!— grito haciendo revotar sus grandes senos— ¡O tener un SeraNaruSona! ¡O un SeraAmaSona!

¡Si! ¡Sona-chan! ¡Hagamos un SeraAmaSona! ¡O mejor aún! ¡Un SeraAmaNaruSona!— grito Amaterasu parándose detrás de Sona, abrazando a la demonio y colocando sus manos en sus pequeños senos— Por-fa-vor...— susurro Amaterasu en el oído de Sona, haciendo que esta se estremeciera.

Naruto rio nerviosamente por las tendencias bisexuales de su tía, teniendo una gota de sudor en su mejilla.

Era extremadamente divertido ver como Serafall y Amaterasu estaban sobre Sona. La primera preguntándole cosas a su hermanita, y la última tratando de convencer a Sona de hacer un trio o un cuarteto.

¡No! ¡Ya no lo aguanto más!— grito Serafall comenzando a correr, alejándose de Serafall y Amaterasu.

¡Espera! ¡Sona-chan!— grito Serafall tratando de seguir a su hermana.

¡Aléjate de mí!— grito Sona mientras correa más rápido.

Amaterasu rio entre dientes al ver a Sona correr.

Ama-Nee...— Amaterasu volteo la cabeza para ver como su sobrino la veía con una sonrisa nerviosa— ¿Enserio era necesario molestar a Sona?

¡Claro que sí!— se quejó Amaterasu cruzándose de brazos— **Neeeee** …Naru-chan...— una sonrisa sensual apareció en el rostro de Amaterasu a la vez que comenzaba a caminar hacia su sobrino balanceando sus caderas— Lo de hacer un SeraAmaNaruSona… ¿Quieres hacerlo?

Aléjate de él, pervertida...— Tsukuyomi apareció frente de su sobrino con un ceño fruncido, viendo a su hermana con seriedad en su rostro.

No quiero escuchar eso de una mujer que tiene sexo con su sobrino en un baño de la academia.— una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Amaterasu al momento de decir eso, causando que Naruto se congelara y que las demás mujeres abrieran sus ojos— Mas si Rias-chan y Akeno-chan estabannhhh!— Amaterasu no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Naruto salió de su asombro y apareció frente a ella, tapando su boca.

¡Silencio!— susurro Naruto con una mueca desesperada— ¡Hare lo que quieras…! ¡Solo no digas nada!

¡¿Enserio?!— pregunto Amaterasu ilusionada.

...Si.— dijo Naruto en un suspiro.

¡Sera-chan! ¡Tendremos un SeraNaruAma!— grito Amaterasu comenzando a correr en la dirección donde se fue su mejor amiga.

Naruto suspiro ante esas palabras, pero el semidiós sintió un escalofrió pasar por su columna por sentir dos familiares instintos asesinos.

Naruto-kun...— Rias miraba a su novio con una sonrisa en su rosto— ¿Planeas hacer lo que Amaterasu-san dijo?

¡Claro que no!— grito Naruto con una gran sonrisa, viendo como Tsukuyomi y Rias lo miraban con seriedad pura en su rostro.

SeraNaruAma...— dijo Akeno con una sonrisa sensual acercándose a Naruto balanceando sus caderas— ¿Puede eso convertirse en un SeraNaruAkeAma?

Naruto sintió que la sangre bajaba por su nariz al imaginar a Akeno, Serafall y Amaterasu en un gran cuarteto.

Pero el semidiós golpeo su mejilla fuertemente. No era bueno imaginarse eso. Ya se estaba convirtiendo en Issei.

Pero los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al recordar algo importante.

No pudo conseguir una foto con Serafall.

 **Tiempo después**

Ahhh...— un gemido doloroso se escuchó en un salón— Mi cabeza...

Leónidas Castellan estaba sufriendo algo que nunca quiere volver a experimentar. El dolor de la resaca.

El hijo de Hermes estaba en su salón de clases, con su cabeza reposada en su banco, sintiendo la dolorosa migraña en su cabeza.

Estar en un salón donde todos hablaban muy fuerte tampoco ayudaba a la situación.

Naruto observaba a Leo con una sonrisa en su rostro, sabiendo por lo que debe estar pasando el mocoso.

Pero era su culpa estar en esa situación, si Leo no se hubiera metido con Susanoo y Sirzechs, no estaría experimentando el dolor de la resaca.

Ahora su hermanito debía estar en la academia, un lugar donde el silencio no existía, y aparentar medianamente estar normal frente a los padres y alguien muy importante.

Un hombre estaba entre el grupo de padres, era alguien que no aparentaba ser mayor de treinta años, con cabello negro y ojos azules cielo, piel levemente bronceada, y un costoso traje negro con camisa azul debajo y corbata negra.

Hermes miraba a su hijo estar con la cabeza en su banco con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Sabía por lo que su hijo estaba pasando. Naruto le dio una explicación de lo que ocurrió, y debía admitirlo, le hubiera gustado estar con Susanoo, Sirzechs y su hijo en ese momento.

Nunca tuvo mucha participación en la vida de su hijo luego de que él se fuera con Naruto. Por esa razón, cuando Naruto le dijo que los padres podían venir a la academia para ver unas clases de sus hijos, Hermes dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ir lo más rápido que pudo a Japón.

Pero ahora solo una cosa pasaba por la cabeza de Hermes.

" _Leo…ponte recto antes de que Bianca nos mate a los tres"_ — suplico Hermes sabiendo que si Leo no actuaba mejor, Bianca los mataría.

Bianca estaba de pie al lado de Hermes, usando un sencillo vestido negro con zapatos iguales, viendo como su hermanito estaba acostado en su asiento con una mirada de sospecha en su rostro.

Bianca observaba como su prometido estaba sentado en su escritorio con sospecha, y observaba a su hermanito con una mirada igual.

Leo no era de los que se enfermaban. Así que no sabía porque estaba tan dolorido. Ella estaba pensando si debía interrogar a su prometido o a Leo cuando terminaran las clases.

El semidiós también sonrió cuando noto como la pequeña Phenex estaba siendo invadida por las preguntas. Ella por fin entro a la academia, y estaba siendo acosada por todas sus compañeras.

Leo solo necesitaba tomar unas tazas de café, y después podría hablar correctamente con Ravel.

Naruto estaba por anunciar lo siguiente que harían, pero se detuvo cuando sus ojos se abrieron levemente, solo para abrirse en estado de shock.

Lo siento alumnos, padres...— dijo Naruto levantándose de su escritorio— Debo…Debo hacer algo importante.

Luego de esas palabras, Naruto salió del salón, dejando atrás a un Hermes y Bianca confundidos.

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos de la academia con su **Sharingan** y **Rinnegan** activos, sus puños apretados, un rostro serio.

Luego de caminar por unos minutos, Naruto se detuvo en una puerta.

Levantando su mano, Naruto la guio hacia la perilla, y tomándola, la abrió rápidamente para entrar.

Lo que vio ahí dentro lo marco.

¡Indra-san! ¡ **Kami**! ("¡Dios!") ¡Usted es increíble!— grito una mujer que Naruto nunca había visto.

¡Lo sé!— grito Indra con una gran sonrisa.

Lo que Naruto estaba viendo era algo que lo marcaria de por vida.

Su…padre…estaba medio desnudo, con su camisa abierta, con sus pantalones a medio bajar y con su pene al aire, entrando y saliendo rápidamente por la vagina de una mujer que Naruto nunca había visto.

La mujer era hermosa. Naruto diría que era la definición de una Milf con un costoso traje y falda, solo que el traje ahora estaba abierto, dejando al aire su sostén, y su falda estaba levantada, mostrando la ropa interior de encaje que estaba movida a un lado para dejar entrar el pene de Indra a su vagina.

Indra se detuvo cuando se sintió observado, y volteando levemente la cabeza, los ojos del dios se abrieron cuando vio a su hijo de pie en la puerta, teniendo un rostro de shock.

¿Huh? ¡Huh!— grito Indra con asombro, para luego sonreír— ¡Hijo! ¿Qué tal si te unes a nosotros?

La Milf miro a Indra, viendo como miraba a la puerta, luego sus ojos se posaron en donde Indra miraba, y ahí vio una versión de Indra más joven, por lo tanto, más sexy.

¿Quieres unirte? Niño...— dijo la mujer sensualmente, lamiéndose los labios y comiéndose el cuerpo de Naruto con los ojos.

Naruto aún continuaba en shock, pero los ojos de Naruto se abrieron.

Yo...— susurro Naruto—…

El semidiós solo cerró lentamente la puerta.

¡Cobarde!— grito Indra con un ceño fruncido— Eso no lo saco de mi…debe haberlo sacado de su tío.

Naruto estaba fuera de la habitación donde su padre estaba teniendo sexo con una Milf. Su mano aun sostenía la perilla.

Lentamente, guio su mano a su mano izquierda, y en un brillo, una botella de vodka apareció.

Llevando la botella de vodka a sus labios, Naruto la bebió y continúo bebiendo hasta que la botella estaba vacía.

…Aún sigue ahí...— la imagen de su padre teniendo sexo quemaba en la mente de Naruto.

Un par de minutos después, Indra salió de su habitación, acomodando su ropa y mostrando una sonrisa satisfecha. La mujer también sonreía a la vez que le daba a Indra un último beso.

Cuando la mujer se fue, Indra miro a su alrededor, buscando a su hijo.

¿Dónde se metió ese cobarde?— se preguntó Indra con confusión.

Con una mueca confundida, Indra estaba a punto de buscar presencias, pero se detuvo cuando una mano fue dirigida a su cuello.

Rápidamente, su brazo se elevó y atrapo la muñeca de la mano que por poco atrapa su cuello.

Buen intento...— dijo Indra con un asentimiento— Pero no lo suficiente.

¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto Naruto en un tono peligroso.

¿No puedo venir a ver mi hijo en las clases abiertas?— pregunto Indra en un tono herido.

¡Las clases abiertas son para alumnos! ¡Y soy un profesor, no un alumno!— grito Naruto a la vez que su mano se encendía en electricidad, dando paso al **Chidori.**

¿Oh? ¿Este es tu famoso **Chidori**?— pregunto Indra algo asombrado— Una buena técnica de asesinato…pero no funcionara conmigo, hijo.

Vete ahora, Indra...— dijo Naruto con un ceño fruncido.

Llámame Tou-chan...— dijo Indra en un tono bullicioso— Después de todo…soy tu padre, ¿Recuerdas?

No lo hare…para mí, tu solo eres el hombre que sedujo a mi madre y la abandono poco después.—dijo Naruto con un ceño fruncido, zafándose del agarre de su padre y observando al hombre con un ceño fruncido.

Indra sonrió con algo de amargura ante eso.

En eso tienes razón…pero sabes algo, Kushina siempre será mi favorita.— ante eso, Naruto miro a su padre confundido.

¿Qué quieres decir?— su padre sonriendo con amargura y hablando de su madre era algo extraño.

Kushina es la mujer más terca y difícil que conocí...— dijo Indra apoyándose en la pared, viendo el techo con una sonrisa— Tarde años en que fuéramos novios… ¡Solo novios! ¡Jajaja! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Y tarde meses en que la relación fuera más lejos que los besos!

No quiero escuchar nada de eso...— dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza, teniendo un rostro de asco de solo imaginarse a su madre y padre haciendo eso.

¿Por qué no?— pregunto Indra en un tono herido— Yo le contaba a Arjuna como embarace a su madre todos los inviernos…

Eso es asqueroso.— dijo Naruto con asco.

Era muy hermoso...— dijo Indra con un rostro extrañado, mirando a Naruto por unos segundos para luego suspirar negando con la cabeza— Eres extraño…

Lo que tuvo que sufrir Arjuna estando tú como padre...— dijo Naruto compadeciéndose de su hermano mayor.

¡Arjuna y yo éramos los mejores amigos!— grito Indra en un tono indignado— Por esa razón vine…para que seamos los mejores amigos…

Eso no pasara...— dijo Naruto volteándose y comenzando a caminar— Podrías irte, tengo que ver a Rias y Akeno.

No me iré...— dijo Indra con una gran sonrisa, comenzando a caminar para posicionarse al lado de su hijo y abrazándolo por los hombros— Quiero conocer a mis nueras.

Naruto se detuvo y activo su **Chidori Nagashi** , causando que rayos salieran de su piel, haciendo que Indra soltara leves risas por el intento de su hijo para que lo suelte.

Puedes quedarte, solo suéltame, Indra.— se quejó Naruto con una mirada exasperada.

¡Ja! ¡Jajajaja!— Indra rio fuertemente a la vez que caminaba a la par de Naruto.

Naruto caminaba con una mirada irritada en su rostro, y sin que se diera cuanta, llego a la entrada de la academia, donde todos los padres estaban reunidos.

¡Oh! ¡Naruto!— grito una voz conocida para el joven semidiós, y al voltear la mirada, vio como "Hyoudou-Tou-san" lo estaba saludando.

¡Hyoudou-Tou-san!— grito Naruto asombrado, comenzando a caminar hacia el Hyoudou, dejando atrás a su padre, que estaba congelado en estado de shock.

" _¿T-T-Tou-san?"_ — pensó Indra con shock presente en su rostro, para luego cambiar su mirada a una de determinación— _"Sabia que esto pasaría…me estuve preparando desde que Naruto nació para esto…Mi rival ha aparecido"_

Qué bueno verlos… ¿No encuentran a Issei?— pregunto Naruto estrechando la mano del señor Hyoudou.

No podemos encontrarlo...— dijo Hyoudou-Tou-san rascándose su cabello— ¿Podrías ayudar…?— pero el señor Hyoudou no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Indra camino hasta posicionarse al lado de Naruto, teniendo una mirada seria poco común en su rostro— Naruto…él es muy parecido a ti. ¿Quién es?— pregunto con una sonrisa amable.

Mi nombre es Indra...— dijo Indra seriamente levantando la mano en un gesto de estrecharla— Tengamos una digna pelea a muert…— Indra se calló cuando su hijo piso su pie, tan fuerte que este agrieto el suelo— ¿Qué haces hijo?

¡Oh! Naruto, ¿Él es tu padre?— pregunto Hyoudou con una sonrisa feliz— Es un placer conocerlo, Indra-san.

Como iba diciendo hasta que fui descortésmente interrumpido...— dijo Indra con una sonrisa arrogante formándose en su rostro— Tengamos una digna pelea a muerte, humano.

Hyoudou-Tou-san y Hyoudou-Kaa-san estaban a punto de preguntar a qué se refería, pero no pudieron hacerlo cuando su hijo apareció, acompañado de ciertas personas.

¡Tou-san! ¡Kaa-san!— grito Issei saludando a sus padres, pero los ojos de Issei se abrieron al ver a una copia de su **Aniiki** , solo que algo mayor— ¿ **Aniiki**?

Naruto...— esa voz era una que Naruto conocía, solo que hace años no escuchaba.

Zeoticus.— Naruto saludo al padre de Rias con un asentimiento.

Ahora mismo le era imposible actuar normal teniendo a su padre a su lado. En otra ocasión hubiera reído mientras estrechaba la mano del hombre pelirrojo, pero ahora mismo la tensión y su padre al lado se lo impedían.

Los ojos de Zeoticus y Sirzechs estaban bien abiertos a la vez que observaban a la copia de su amigo/ **Otouto**.

 **Aniiki** , ¿Quién es ese?— pregunto Issei confundido, causando que Indra sonriera.

Me alegra que preguntes...— dijo Indra a la vez que levantaba su mano, lista para chasquearla y hacer aparecer rayos y truenos, pero su hijo lo detuvo— Hijo… ¿Por qué no me dejas presentarme como se debe?

Indra…cállate.— dijo Naruto en un suspiro.

¿Indra?— Rias y Akeno estuvieron viendo al hombre rubio con los ojos algo abiertos, tratando de deducir quien era. El cabello y los ojos les dieron una pista, pero ahora no tenían dudas— El padre de Naruto-kun…

Ustedes deben ser Rias y Akeno.— dijo Indra con una sonrisa, viendo a sus "nueras" con una sonrisa— Me alegra conocerlas...— los ojos de Indra se posaron en Zeoticus y Sirzechs, por lo que sonrió con arrogancia— Zeoticus, Sirzechs.

Indra...— Sirzechs observaba a su **Otouto** con algo de preocupación, viendo su rostro cansado y exasperado.

Indra se quedara aquí por un tiempo...— Naruto apretó los dientes al decir eso.

Hijo, ¿Por qué no seguimos esta hermosa velada en tu casa? Mi rival y su mujer pueden venir si lo desean.— dijo Indra mirando atentamente a su "rival"— _"Tu no te salvas de mi…nuestra pelea a muerte se cumplirá"_

¿He?— dijo Naruto algo confundido.

…

¡Jajajaja!— Indra reía fuertemente a la vez que llevaba a su boca un vaso de ron—La pequeña Rias se ve tan avergonzada.

¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Mi Ria-tan esta avergonzada porque su Onii-chan la está grabando!— rio Sirzechs mientras que bebía ron con su padre a su lado.

Naruto observaba con una mueca exasperada como su padre se relacionaba con Zeoticus, Sirzechs y su "rival".

Ahora mismo, el grupo de padres estaba sentado en una gran mesa en la casa de Naruto, comiendo la comida especial que la madre de Issei preparo con ayuda de Akeno y Rias, a la vez que veían videos de las clases abiertas.

¡Miren como mi hijo está dando una clase!— Indra señalo al gran televisor donde la imagen de Naruto dando una lección a su clase— ¡Miren como las alumnas no dejan de comerlo con los ojos! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso!

Naruto golpeo su frente, muy fuerte.

Agradecía una cosa ahora mismo.

Agradecía que Susanoo no esté aquí para ver a su padre.

Puede que Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi fueran más calmadas y tal vez puedan mantener una conversación con Indra, pero Susanoo no.

Susanoo odiaba al dios hindi, lo odiaba con toda su alma. Y ahora que estaba cerca, Susanoo no perdería la oportunidad de pelear contra él, sin importar si perdía su vida en el proceso.

¿Algo te molesta?— pregunto Rias con una sonrisa divertida.

Su padre y hermano la avergonzaban cada vez que podían. Y ahora Naruto estaba siendo avergonzado por su padre. Este era el cielo para ella. Saber que Naruto estaba sufriendo en carne lo que ella siempre vivía la satisfacía un poco.

¡Hijo! ¡¿Alguna alumna te pregunto si podía subir sus notas contigo?! ¡Jajajaja!— pregunto Indra con una gran sonrisa, explotando en risas, acto seguido por Zeoticus, Sirzechs y Hyoudou-Tou-san.

Naruto suspiro a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

Rias...— dijo Naruto mirándola a los ojos. Inclinándose un poco, Naruto beso los labios de su novia durante unos segundos, solo para separase con una mueca cansada— Regreso en un rato…

Naruto estaba cansado, necesitaba algo para desahogarse, por esa razón decidió ir a las aguas termales de su casa para aliviar un poco la tensión.

Rias miro con preocupación a Naruto, y sus ojos conectaron con los de Akeno. Ambas asistieron con la cabeza.

…

Naruto estaba saliendo de las aguas termales con una toalla cubriendo su cintura.

Todo esto era nuevo para él. Que su padre viniera solo para verlo hacían que muchas emociones despertaran dentro de su corazón.

Le guardaba algo de rencor a su padre por seducir a su madre, solo para irse poco después. Lo odiaba un poco, pero una parte de él no podía evitar algo.

Cuando era pequeño, siempre quiso a su padre. Siempre quiso conocerlo, verlo, jugar con él, ser querido por él.

Eso era cuando era pequeño. Cuando creció, se dio cuenta de lo que hizo Indra, y el rencor nació.

Caminando a su habitación con una toalla en su cintura, Naruto suspiro cuando abrió la puerta.

No quería bajar al comedor. No quería escuchar a su padre avergonzarlo.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cuando vio a sus dos novias sentadas en la cama, ambas usando lencería, roja para Rias y negra para Akeno.

Hola, Naruto-kun...— saludo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Anata**...— Akeno sonreía con sensualidad.

Rias…Akeno...— Naruto miro a ambas con confusión, levemente nervioso— ¿Qué hacen?— pregunto mientras que Rias y Akeno se levantaban, tomándolo de los brazos para llevarlo a la cama.

Sabemos que estas tenso...— dijo Rias a la vez que se subía en la cama y se colocaba detrás de Naruto, comenzando a masajear sus hombros, pegando sus grandes senos en su ancha espalda.

Naruto abrió los ojos ante eso, reconociendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar, más cuando Akeno le saco la toalla y lo sentó en la cama.

Relájate...— Akeno sonreía sensualmente mientras que se arrodillaba en el suelo— Y lo más importante...— la mujer tomo su pene, comenzando a jalarlo con suavidad— Disfruta.

Naruto sintió como Rias dejaba de masajear su espalda para arrodillarse con Akeno, ambas comenzando a trabajar en el pene de Naruto.

El semidiós suprimió un gemido cuando Akeno metió su pene dentro de su boca, chupando la gran cabeza dentro, todo en coordinación de Rias que estaba chupando las bolas de Naruto.

La lengua de Akeno se movía por todo el tajo del pene de Naruto, y la mujer mitad ángel caído uso su mano en cooperación con su boca, golpeando con el interior de su mejilla el pene de Naruto, causando que el semidiós suspirara de placer por su gran habilidad.

Rias no se quedó atrás, dejando de jugar y chupar las bolas de Naruto para apartar a Akeno de su pene, comenzando a chuparlo y ensalivarlo ella.

Sonriendo, Akeno también comenzó a chupar donde Rias no lamia y chupaba, y ambas de repente comenzaron a chupar la gran cabeza, y sus labios se unieron en un beso accidental.

Pero ese beso dejo de ser accidental cuando Akeno sonrió y tomo el cabello de Rias, jalándolo un poco a la vez que metía su lengua en la boca de su amiga.

Rias no quiso quedarse atrás en el juego de Akeno, por lo que saco su lengua y ambas comenzaron a jugar con ellas, siendo conscientes de la mirada excitada de su novio.

Cuando el beso se terminó, Rias y Akeno volvieron a su labor de chupar el pene de Naruto, solo que esta vez ambas unieron sus senos para apretar el pene, chupando la gran cabeza que sobresalía.

La rutina continúo por unos minutos, donde Naruto gimió y suspiro de placer por sentir los grandes, suaves y firmes senos de sus novias en su pene.

Rias y Akeno continuaron chupando y lamiendo el pene a la vez que movían sus senos, fue así hasta que sintieron como el pene de Naruto se hinchaba gratamente.

Las mujeres sonrieron cuando el pene de Naruto estallo en una explosión de semen que mancho sus rostros, pero eso no las molesto, solo llevaron sus manos a su rostro para limpiar los espesos hilos de semen y llevarlos a su boca.

Las demonios gimieron ante el delicioso sabor que tenía el semen de su novio, y viendo como Naruto suspiraba de placer, Rias se dirigió a él.

Descuida...— dijo Rias mientras que se dirigía a su rostro para besarlo. El beso fue salvaje y apasionado, donde ambos jugaron con sus lenguas a la vez que Akeno masturbaba a Naruto— Ahora viene la mejor parte.

Luego de decir eso, Rias puso sus manos en los pectorales de Naruto y lo hizo acostarse en la cama. Cuando Naruto se acostó, Rias se sentó en su rostro, gimiendo de placer cuando la larga lengua comenzó a lamer su vagina.

Akeno no se quedó atrás, y se sentó sobre el pene de Naruto cuando este volvió a su estado duro. La mujer mitad ángel caído inserto el pene de Naruto lentamente dentro de ella, para disfrutar el placer de sus paredes vaginales abriéndose.

Rias y Akeno comenzaron a cabalgar el rostro y pene de Naruto respectivamente, ambas gimiendo de placer. Las dos mujeres tenían sus manos apoyadas en la cama, mientras que las manos de Naruto estaban en los muslos de Rias.

La pelirroja soltó un particular chillido cuando la larga lengua de su amate entro mucho más profundo que antes.

Lo que más amaba de Naruto era su lado serpiente. Su lengua era increíble.

…

Habían pasado unas horas desde que su hijo se fue a sus aguas termales, e Indra uso su habilidad para ver el futuro para ver unos minutos después de ahora.

Ahora mismo, Zeoticus, Sirzechs, Hyoudou-Tou-san e Indra estaban en la mesa. Las botellas de alcohol llenaban el suelo.

¡Shhhh! ¡Shhhh! ¡Silencio! ¡Silencio!— susurro Indra llevando su dedo a su boca, teniendo los ojos bien abiertos— No puede ser...— susurro Indra con los ojos bien abiertos— ¡Ese es mi hijo!— grito Indra con orgullo a la vez que señalaba al techo, más específicamente a la habitación de Naruto.

¿Qué pasa, Indra?— pregunto Zeoticus con algo de dificultad.

¡Mi hijo está tomando a dos mujeres ahora! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso!— chillo secándose las lágrimas de orgullo— ¡Tu hija y la hija de Barakiel! ¡Jajajaja!

Indra señalaba a Sirzechs, que tenía dificultades para ver el lugar donde Indra estaba, mirándolo con sus ojos algo borrosos.

¿Mi hija?— dijo el Rey Demonio señalándose, teniendo un rostro confundido.

¿Eh?— Indra miro a Sirzechs, luego miro a Zeoticus, y siguió así por un par de segundos— No sé cuál es cual… ¿Me ayudas, rival…?— la pregunta de Indra no pudo terminarse porque Hyoudou-Tou-san estaba dormido en su sofá— Los humanos no toleran el alcohol.— dijo Indra decepcionado por la baja tolerancia al alcohol de los humanos, ignorando el hecho de que las botellas de alcohol llenaban el suelo, prácticamente las pisaban.

¿Tengo una hija?— dijo Sirzechs confundido.

Indra estaba por responder a esa pregunta, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando sintió el filo de una Katana en su cabeza.

Indra...— dijo la voz de Susanoo— Voy a matarte.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Quiero que les quede claro algo. Yo odio a Issei. Si yo pudiera, esto sería un Issei Bashing e Issei moriría en el primer o segundo capítulo. Pero sé que a ustedes eso no les gustaría. Es por la razón de que odio a Issei que casi todas las miembros del harem de Issei están con Naruto o con otra persona.

¿Quieren a alguien más para el harem? No se…Serafall, Sona, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Amaterasu.

Yo creo que el harem ya está bien. Pero si ustedes quieren a alguien más, solo díganlo.

Les doy un spoiler del siguiente capítulo.

Como vieron al final de este capítulo, Susanoo aparece y se termina el capítulo. En el siguiente capítulo, Susanoo tendrá una pelea con Naruto.


	20. Las lagrimas de la diosa del sol

**Legado del Emperador Celestial**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

" _Es fuerte_ "— pensó el dios del rayo griego— pensamientos

Es un mocoso— dijo el dios de los muertos Hades— hablar normal

 **Capítulo 20: Las lágrimas de la diosa del sol**

Susanoo…cálmate.— Naruto estaba solo en unos pantalones cortos negros, teniendo sus manos en una Katana, tomándola por el filo, que ahora mismo soltaba pequeños relámpagos.

Yo estoy muy calmado.— dijo el dios de las tormentas con sus ojos clavados en los de Naruto, sabiendo que Indra ahora mismo tenía una sonrisa presumida en su rostro— Quien debería calmarse eres tú.

Estas equivo...— Naruto no pudo continuar de hablar cuando escucho el particular sonido de botellas golpeándose entre sí.

Indra ("Yo") no pudo evitarlo. Una parte de él gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que hiciera lo que estaba haciendo. Era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo ya que estaban rodeados de botellas. Además estaba el tema de que le gustaba la película **The Warriors** , por lo que el no pudo resistirse a hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Susanoo…. **Come out to plaaaaay** … ("Susanoo, ven a jugar")— Indra tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras que llevaba tres botellas en sus dedos, golpeándolas mientras que Naruto y Susanoo movían sus cabezas para mirarlo, lentamente— Susanoo…. **Come out to plaaaaay…** Susanoo…. ¡ **Come out to play-ay**!

¿Puedo matarlo ahora?— pregunto Susanoo apretando su agarre en su Katana, teniendo una ceja temblando, que aumentaba con escuchar los constantes "Click" de las botellas.

No puedes matarlo.— dijo Naruto con sus dientes apretados.

¿Por qué no?— gruño Susanoo mientras que la Katana era cubierta de rayos— ¿Sabes lo que le hizo a Kushina? El la engaño. La sedujo para usarla como recipiente, solo para abandonarla después.

No te dejare hacerle daño...— Indra dejo de golpear las botellas en sus dedos para mirar a su hijo algo asombrado por esas palabras— Así que baja tu espada, Susanoo.

No lo hare, Naruto.— dijo Susanoo mientras que en un brillo azul aparecía una Nodachi en su otra mano, y está en un parpadeo fue dirigida al cuello de Indra, pero antes de que llegara, la mano de Naruto atrapo la gran espada.

¿Enserio haremos esto?— pregunto Naruto estrechando sus ojos.

Si no me dejas alternativa…lo hare.— respondió Susanoo mirando a su sobrino con acero en sus ojos— ¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Estás dispuesto a pelear contra tu Sensei?

Si tú me obligas...— los ojos de Naruto miraban a su Sensei con determinación en ellos— Lo hare con gusto.

¿Quién mierda te crees que eres?— pregunto Susanoo en un gruñido, haciendo desaparecer sus dos espadas para mirar a su sobrino con ira en sus ojos.

Uzumaki Naruto…Hijo del Emperador Celestial.— dijo Naruto con acero en sus ojos, causando que Indra se ahogara en su saliva— Te pregunto, ¿quién te crees tú?

Susanoo…Hermano mayor de Uzumaki Kushina.— ambos se miraron con frialdad, dispuestos a arrasar con todo a su paso para lograr su objetivo, y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, un sello mágico violeta apareció bajo los pies de ambos seres divinos.

Una gran luz violeta se esparció por toda la habitación, y cuando esta se desvaneció, se mostró como el Rey de Dioses junto a Naruto y Susanoo no estaban.

Pocos segundos de que eso pasara, alguien dijo unas palabras.

¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?— pregunto Sirzechs parpadeando unos segundos.

Ni idea...— respondió Zeoticus mirando a su hijo con sus ojos algo desviados— ¿Una pelea familiar?

…Tiene sentido.— Sirzechs se cruzó de brazos, asistiendo con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

…

Naruto y su tío aparecieron en un brillo violeta en un terreno repleto de árboles, rocas y cerca del agua, pero ambos no cuestionaron eso, solo pisaron fuertemente el suelo, rompiéndolo en el proceso, y elevaron sus puños.

Los puños de ambos impactaron en sus estómagos, provocando que ambos escupieran sangre.

Separándose con sus guardias en alto, Naruto y Susanoo se veían con seriedad en sus rostros. Susanoo fue el primero en moverse, pisando fuertemente el suelo, rompiéndolo en el proceso, para aparecer frente a su sobrino y tratar de golpearlo en el rostro, pero Naruto elevo su antebrazo, bloqueando el golpe, solo para enviar el suyo propio y tratar de golpear a su tío. Susanoo bloqueo el golpe de Naruto, solo para volver a enviar un puño con destino al rostro del rubio, para que Naruto lo bloqueara con su puño y tratada de golpear a Susanoo en la boca del estómago, pero el dios de las tormentas pudo bloquear el golpe. Con cada uno de sus golpes, ondas de viento aparecían, haciendo volar las hojas de los árboles.

Los puños de ambos llovían para el otro, siendo como una lluvia interminable donde ambos se bloqueaban y esquivaban sus propios golpes.

Naruto lanzo un golpe al rostro de su tío, que fue bloqueado por el propio golpe de Susanoo, seguido de ese golpe provino otro golpe que fue interceptado por los puños de ambos.

Retrocediendo, Naruto activo su **Sharingan** , y en rápido movimiento salto para lanzar una patada al rostro de su tío, que fue bloqueada por los brazos de Susanoo, pero seguido de esa patada provinieron otras que Susanoo bloqueaba con sus brazos.

Con una última patada, Naruto hizo que su tío saliera despedido hacia atrás, para chocar contra una gran roca, y al abrir los ojos, Susanoo vio como Naruto se acercaba rápidamente con su puño en alto.

Cuando el hijo del emperador llego, Susanoo esquivo el golpe para seguir guiando su puño al rostro de su sobrino, pero gracias a su **Sharingan** , Naruto pudo predecir el golpe y esquivarlo, para contraatacar enviando un rápido y certero golpe al rostro de su tío.

El golpe produjo que Susanoo chocara su nuca contra la piedra, rompiéndola, pero ahí no acabo Naruto, porque el semidiós envió dos puños, uno al estómago, seguido de un golpe ascendente al mentón, provocando que Susanoo escupiera sangre.

Rápidamente, Susanoo trato de acertar un rodillazo a Naruto, pero elevando su pie, bloqueando la rodilla de Susanoo, solo para guiar un golpe al rostro, siendo interceptado por la mano del dios, seguido de ello, Naruto envió rápidamente otro golpe, pero antes de que llegara, su tío rápidamente se impulsó con el viento gracias a la Aerokinesis para embestir a Naruto, haciendo que se separaran de la roca por unos metros.

Teniendo a Naruto en sus brazos, Susanoo no iba a dejarlo escapar, por lo que sin importar los golpes que recibía en su espalda y cabeza, Susanoo levanto a Naruto, apretando fuertemente, y lanzándolo al aire, Susanoo lo tomo del pie para lanzarlo a la gran roca donde antes estuvieron.

Chocando la roca, Naruto gruño un poco, y al abrir sus ojos, el semidiós vio como Susanoo se acercaba rápidamente con un rostro serio.

El dios de las tormentas embistió a su sobrino, haciendo que ambos atravesaran la roca, destruyéndola y continuando con su camino.

Cuando ambos salieron de la roca, Naruto y Susanoo comenzaron un intercambio de golpes donde el semidiós tenía la ventaja.

El dios de la guerra recibía los golpes y contraataques de su sobrino, gruñendo por la habilidad de Naruto.

Siempre era igual. En el área de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Naruto siempre tendría la ventaja. Antes no era así. Cuando su sobrino era un mocoso luchaban en mayor igualdad, todo porque Naruto aún no era lo suficientemente rápido para seguir su cuerpo. En ese momento Naruto podía predecir sus movimientos gracias a sus ojos, pero no podía contratacar ni golpear porque él era más rápido que su sobrino. Ahora todo había cambiado. Naruto era más rápido y fuerte, por lo que ahora tal vez era imposible un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en donde ambos estén igualados.

Electricidad comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Susanoo, y este solo grito mientras que golpeaba el suelo con sus brazos cubiertos de electricidad.

Al hacer eso, todo a su alrededor fue presa de una ola de destrucción que hizo que Naruto tuviera que saltar y retroceder para evitarla.

Saltando y haciendo piruetas, Naruto retrocedía de la ola de destrucción que ocurrió alrededor de Susanoo, siendo una gran ola de rocas y árboles que fueron afectados por el golpe de su tío.

Cuando se detuvo, Naruto vio algo incrédulo lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Un gran dragón de agua, cubierto de rayos eléctricos color azul.

¡ **Raisuiryūdan**! ("Bala Dragón de Agua Relámpago")— grito Susanoo elevando su puño y bajándolo, causando que el dragón se elevara por el aire y bajara a gran velocidad hacia su sobrino.

¡ **Shinra Tensei**!— el gran dragón de agua cubierto de rayos choco contra una pared invisible, que lo deshizo completamente pocos milisegundos después de chochar.

Pero Susanoo no se quedó quieto, el dios de las tormentas movió sus manos, haciendo que la marea a su espalda se elevara y que las nubes se oscurecieran. Los rayos caían del cielo, las olas chocaban contra la tierra, y en un instante, un gran dragón eléctrico salió del cielo, seguido de ello, un gran dragón de agua emergió del mar.

¡ **Rairyūdan**! ("Bala Dragón Relámpago")— grito Susanoo mientras que el gran dragón se dirigía a Naruto— ¡ **Suiryūdan**! ("Bala Dragón de Agua").

El gran dragón eléctrico y el gigantesco dragón acuático se dirigían hacia Naruto, y el semidiós hizo resplandecer su ojo derecho, rodeándose del **Susanoo** semi completo, para cargar dos virotes en su ballesta.

Disparando sus virotes de ballesta a gran velocidad, estos volaron rompiendo la barrera del sonido, siendo prácticamente imposibles de esquivar, pero los virotes de ballesta no iban dirigidos a Susanoo, su objetivo eran los dos dragones elementales.

Con el choque entre los virotes y los dragones, una explosión de rayos y agua se desencadeno, una de tal magnitud que causo una lluvia y que los rayos chocaran contra el suelo.

Susanoo tenía sus palmas juntas mientras que agua se acumulaba a su alrededor, generando un remolino de agua que giraba con gran velocidad. El remolino de agua creció mucho, tanto que llegaba al cielo, siendo un tornado de agua que giraba a gran velocidad.

En un instante, el tornado comenzó a bajar, convirtiéndose en una gran ola de agua que se dirigía a Naruto, y este solo susurro unas palabras mientras que su ojo izquierdo sangraba.

 **Amaterasu**...— susurro Naruto a la vez que el fuego negro salía de su ojo, dirigiéndose hacia la ola de agua.

Cuando la ola de agua y el fuego negro choco, el agua comenzó a evaporarse, siendo consumida por el fuego de la diosa Amaterasu. Pero más agua se agrupaba, generando un gran tsunami que se dirigía a Naruto.

¡ **Kagutsuchi**!— grito Naruto mientras que más fuego negro salía de su ojo, moviéndose para acaparar el tsunami, absorbiendo el agua y evaporándola.

Rayos caían del cielo, enormes rayos que destruían la tierra con su impacto. La tormenta hacia rugir los cielos.

Ambos, Naruto y Susanoo se veían desde la distancia. Ambos tenían un **Chidori** en su mano izquierda, que resplandecía con el sonido del millar de aves.

Los rugidos llenaron la zona, el cielo se rompía, toda para dar lugar a un número incontable de dragones en el cielo.

El **Chidori** se unió al cielo ya que ambos elevaron sus manos en sincronía, y con un grito consecutivo, ambos bajaron sus manos.

Los rugidos se escucharon por última vez, solo para que los dragones de rayo conocidos como **Kirin** cayeran en sincronía hacia los dragones del otro.

Una enorme explosión azul de rayos se esparció por la zona, que creció hasta transformarse en un pilar eléctrico que destruyo gran parte del terreno.

Naruto caminaba con lentitud hacia la zona de la explosión, viendo como un enorme cráter ahora llenaba la zona.

En un instante, Naruto creo una espada **Chidori** en su mano derecha y la elevo para bloquear una Nodachi que se dirigió a su rostro. Seguida de esa Nodachi provino una Katana.

Esas armas fueron arrojadas a su rostro producto de una de las habilidades de Susanoo. Al ser el dios de la guerra, tenía cierto control sobre las armas, de una manera similar a la de Ares.

Cientos de armas fueron arrojadas hacia Naruto, y el semidiós las esquivaba y bloqueaba con su espada **Chidori**.

Gracias a su **Sharingan** podía ver las armas que venían con destino a él, sin importar que el número sea abismal.

Mirando hacia delante, Naruto vio como Susanoo estaba en una colina con varias, cientos de armas en su espalda.

Esquivando una Nodachi que tenía por destino su cabeza, Naruto giro para tomarla por el mango y voltear, solo para arrojarla hacia Susanoo.

El dios japonés solo movió su cabeza esquivando la Nodachi, pero al momento de hacerlo levanto su mano para tomar un puño que iba dirigido al lado derecho de su rostro.

Moviendo sus ojos, Susanoo vio como Naruto estaba ahí, con su **Mangekyou** y **Rinnegan** brillando.

Una espada llego a la mano y Susanoo choco esa arma con la espada de rayos de Naruto.

Seguido de ello, Naruto y Susanoo comenzaron a intercambiar espadas y golpes entre sí, donde el semidiós tenía la ventaja gracias a sus ojos.

Las estocadas y tajos llovían para ambos, y Naruto tenía la ventaja porque Susanoo estaba en aprietos.

Con cada golpe que el dios japonés daba, Naruto contraatacaba, con cada golpe que Susanoo evadía, Naruto lo recibía con un puño en el rostro o estómago. Como en el área de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Susanoo estaba en desventaja.

Naruto, teniendo su Kusanagi en un agarre inverso, desapareció gracias a su **Rinnegan** para aparecer frente a Susanoo, tratando de cortar su torso, pero el dios bloqueo el golpe, sin embargo, la fuerza detrás de este produjo que el suelo se rompiera mientras que Susanoo salía despedido hacia el cielo.

No me dejas elección.— dijo Naruto abriendo ambos ojos, marcando a su tío con su **Chibaku Tensei**.

Las rocas comenzaron a desprenderse rápidamente del suelo, uniéndose a Susanoo y en cuestión de segundos, un enorme meteorito estaba en el cielo a gran altura, seguramente llego a la atmosfera.

El meteorito comenzó a descender a gran velocidad, cubriéndose de fuego y acercándose cada vez más a Naruto, que lo esperaba con un **Chidori** en su mano izquierda.

("Busquen en los **Jutsu** de Sasuke, **Chidori** : Ruptura de Estrella")

Cuando el meteorito estaba a punto de llegar, Naruto salto volando hacia este, solo para impactar su **Chidori** , produciendo una enorme explosión que seguramente fue percibida a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, ya que todo en campo de batalla y las lejanías fue agrietado.

Cuando Naruto cayó a la tierra, suspiro mientras que observaba a su tío caer al suelo y al momento en que el dios impacto contra la tierra, solo hubo silencio.

Naruto estaba a punto de acercarse para ver si su tío estaba bien, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio como Susanoo se levantaba lentamente.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, solo para desaparecer en un suspiro.

Las horas pasaron, y luego de un día de lucha, el campo de batalla junto a cientos de kilómetros a la redonda quedaron prácticamente deformados.

El fuego negro **Amaterasu** estaba esparcido por la zona. Las armas de acero cubrían la tierra. Enormes Virotes de energía divina estaban repartidos por el suelo. Era una tierra desecha repleta de armas, destrucción, desdicha. Enormes cráteres, como si meteoritos hubieran caído, o se hubieran formado con la misma tierra, productos de un **Chibaku Tensei**.

En medio de esa tierra, Naruto y Susanoo estaban de pie.

Los dos lucían pequeñas heridas. Cortadas, raspones y uno que otro moretón.

Susanoo respiraba pesadamente, mientras que Naruto respiraba a un ritmo normal.

…Él es importante para mi.— dijo Naruto mientras que una espada **Chidori** se formaba en su mano.

…Yo también lo era...— en un brillo, una espada apareció en la mano de Susanoo.

Ambos estaban observándose con desafío en sus ojos, seriedad chocaba contra el enojo.

Cuando el dios y el semidiós estaban a punto de saltar para iniciar lo que sería el último choque de espadas, alguien se entrometió.

¡¿Qué mierda hacen!?— los ojos de Naruto y Susanoo estaban bien abiertos.

De todas las personas que hubieran esperado, nunca hubieran imaginado que sería ella quien aparecería.

Naturalmente, ellos esperaron ver el cabello plateado de Tsukuyomi, pero sin embargo solo vieron el cabello medianoche de Amaterasu.

Pero algo estaba mal en ella. Porque la diosa del sol no estaba sonriendo. Ella sonreiría sin importar la situación. Sería un sol en sentido literal. Pero ahora, lagrimas caían por sus ojos violetas mientras que estaba en medio de Naruto y Susanoo con sus manos extendidas.

Ama-Nee...— susurro Naruto algo sorprendido.

Amaterasu.— gruño Susanoo algo enojado.

Ustedes… ¡¿Ustedes idiotas qué creen que están haciendo?!— pregunto Amaterasu con grandes lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos— ¡¿Por qué pelean?!

Yo estoy defendiendo a Indra.— confeso Naruto algo avergonzado.

¿Y tú?— pregunto Amaterasu en un gruñido.

Trato de asesinar a Indra.— respondió Susanoo de brazos cruzados— Y lo hare.

¿Acaso crees que te dejare hacerlo?— pregunto Naruto volteándose para ver a su tío.

¿Y tú crees que podrás detenerme?— dijo Susanoo volteando para mirar a Naruto.

Mírame hacerlo.— Naruto frunció el ceño mientras que decía eso.

Te destruiré, no solo mirare.— contradijo Susanoo con un ceño fruncido idéntico.

¡Ustedes! ¡¿Qué no ven lo que esto les está haciendo?!— pregunto Amaterasu en un grito desesperado, causando que ambos seres divinos voltearan para ver a la pequeña mujer— Antes…Antes ustedes eran los mejores amigos…entrenaban juntos, reían juntos, vivían juntos...— con cada palabra, Naruto y Susanoo se miraron a los ojos— ¡Pero ahora pelean a muerte por culpa de algo que paso hace años!

¿Sabes lo que Indra le hizo a Kushina?— pregunto Susanoo en un gruñido— Ella…

¡Si, lo sé!— grito Amaterasu mientras que daba grandes pasos con su cabello levitando para acercarse a Susanoo— ¡Indra le hizo algo malo a Kushina! ¡Pero gracias a eso, Naruto está con nosotros!— gruño Amaterasu deteniéndose frente a Susanoo, que no se inmuto ante las palabras de la pequeña mujer— ¡¿O hubieras preferido que Naruto no hubiera nacido para mantener tu orgullo intacto?!

Los ojos de Naruto estaban algo abiertos, mirando a su tío para ver que respondería.

Yo...— Susanoo iba a responder, pero Amaterasu le gano.

¡No! ¡Tú no hubieras preferido eso! ¡Tú deseabas el nacimiento de Naruto! ¡Sin importar quien fuera su padre!— grito Amaterasu golpeando el pecho del dios, causando que este gruñera un poco— ¡Pero tu tonto orgullo no te permite mostrarlo!

Susanoo se quedó callado ante esas palabras, recibiendo el regaño de Amaterasu sin inmutarse, causando que Naruto sonriera un poco.

¡Tú no sonrías, Naruto!— grito Amaterasu separándose de Susanoo para caminar hacia Naruto con grandes pasos— ¡Tú eres igual o peor que él!

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— pregunto Naruto confundido.

¡Tratas de defender a alguien que no necesita y seguramente no quiere tu protección!— grito Amaterasu mirando a los ojos de Naruto con lágrimas bajando de sus mejillas— ¡Todo eso…! ¡Todo esto está destruyendo a nuestra familia!

Ridículo...— dijo Susanoo volteando para comenzar a caminar, haciendo aparecer un círculo mágico bajo sus pies.

¡Susanoo! ¡Si te vas ahora! ¡Dejaras en claro que nuestra familia nunca te importo! ¡Que lo más importante para ti siempre fue tu tonta venganza contra Indra!— grito Amaterasu con ira, haciendo que Susanoo se quedara quieto.

El dios de las tormentas desapareció pocos segundos después.

Amaterasu gruño mientras que apretaba fuertemente sus puños, sus lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, sintiendo la tristeza y el dolor en su pecho.

La diosa del sol cayó de rodillas, llevando sus manos a sus ojos y comenzando a sollozar en ellas.

Naruto observo eso con un ceño fruncido mientras que se acercaba para abrazar suavemente a Amaterasu.

La diosa del sol se aferró desesperadamente al cuerpo de su sobrino, llorando y sollozando en su pecho.

Alguien estaba mirando la escena, y ese alguien se acercó con lentitud a la pareja.

Indra...— dijo Naruto con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos— Si quieres demostrarme que al menos tienes un grado de amor hacia mi…hazlo ahora y vete...— el semidiós continuaba acariciando la espalda y cabello de su tía, sin mirar a su padre— Esto es un asunto de mi familia…una familia en la cual pudiste formar parte…pero no quisiste.

Indra miro a su hijo por unos momentos, dudando un poco, solo para desaparecer.

Naruto continuo acariciando el cabello de su tía, escuchándola llorar, sintiendo enojo hacia sí mismo más que a nadie.

Por su culpa, Amaterasu estaba llorando. Ambos, él y Susanoo tuvieron la culpa. Pero era más su culpa que la de nadie. Amaterasu tenía razón. Indra no necesitaba y tal vez no quería su protección. Sin embargo, él lo protegió, como un perro fiel que protege a su amo sin importar lo cruel que sea este.

No entendía porque quiso proteger a su padre. Él no necesitaba protección, y mucho menos hizo algo para merecerla en primer lugar. Pero, aun así, él quería protegerlo.

Tal vez tantos años de añorar que Indra se hubiera quedado con su familia lo afectaron. Tal vez las imágenes de Indra acariciando su cabello, riendo junto a su madre, comiendo en familia, hicieron que sintiera una debilidad hacia Indra. Tal vez estaba siendo un estúpido. Pero quería defender a Indra.

Amaterasu lloro durante varios minutos, casi una hora, en la cual Naruto no se despegó de su lado, eligiendo permanecer unido a Amaterasu. Ella siguió así hasta dormirse, momento en el cual Naruto la levanto al estilo novia, haciendo que ella se acurrucara en su pecho.

Un sello mágico apareció bajo los pies de Naruto, y en un parpadeo, ambos desaparecieron.

…

¡¿Naruto?! ¡¿Qué ha…?!— Bianca no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Naruto le hizo una seña de silencio.

Decir que Bianca estaba preocupada y enojada sería una subestimación.

Cuando vio al Rey Demonio Lucifer y al padre de este un poco borrachos en su alcoba supo que algo andaba mal, y el mismo Sirzechs le conto que Naruto y Susanoo estaban en una pelea familiar, por lo que la preocupación aumento.

Ella no sabía dónde se había metido Naruto, su presencia no estaba en las cercanías, por lo que para ella sería prácticamente imposible encontrarlo.

Naruto estuvo desaparecido por un día, un día en el cual sus novias estuvieron muriéndose de preocupación.

Ellas sabían que él estaba en una pelea con su tío, y les preocupaba el hecho de que Susanoo lo hiriera. Puede que Naruto sea muy fuerte, pero Vali tenía razón, Naruto estaba algo oxidado por todo el tiempo que vivió en paz con ellas.

Y ahora, Bianca junto a Akeno y Rias estaban en la sala principal.

Sirzechs y Zeoticus no estaban, se habían ido para buscar a Naruto, de igual manera que Tsukuyomi.

Bianca junto a sus dos compañeras estaban pasando un grave caso de preocupación, y justo en ese momento, vieron un círculo en medio de la habitación y en un rayo de luz, Naruto apareció.

Naturalmente, Bianca fue la primera en hablar con preocupación clara en su voz, pero no pudo decir nada cuando Naruto le hizo una seña de silencio mientras que mostraba a la diosa del sol dormida en sus brazos.

Bianca se quedó callada al ver a la diosa del sol, de manera similar a Rias y Akeno.

Por el poco tiempo que Bianca había visto a la diosa del sol, sabía que ella era alguien muy alegre. Ella era un sol por donde quiera que se mirara. Sería imposible sacarle esa sonrisa de su rostro, y ella se la pasara buscando maneras de sonreír mas notoriamente.

Pero ahora, la diosa del sol no se veía como su yo natural.

Sus ojos estaban hincados, marcas de lágrimas estaban en sus mejillas, y se aferraba a Naruto con desesperación en su sueño.

¿Qué sucedió?— pregunto Rias con confusión y preocupación, obteniendo un asentimiento de parte de Akeno, ya que ella también quería saber lo que le paso a la diosa del sol.

Naruto suspiro algo triste.

La pelea con Susanoo…no acabo muy bien.— susurro Naruto apretando el abrazo de su tía, causando que ella se moviera en sueños, buscando más del calor que su sobrino le proporcionaba.

¿Dónde está Susanoo-Sama?— pregunto Akeno algo preocupada por que la pelea haya ocasionado una ruptura.

…Ni idea.— dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación.

Akeno tenía razón.

La pelea entre Susanoo y Naruto tal vez genero una ruptura en la familia.

Llegando a su habitación, Naruto dejo a su tía en su cama y entro al baño.

Ahí dentro, limpio su suciedad, tiro el pantalón algo roto, baño su cuerpo y salió con un bóxer violeta.

Al momento de salir del baño, Naruto corrió rápidamente hacia la cama al ver como Amaterasu sollozaba en sueños. Sentándose en la cama, al lado de su tía, Naruto llevo su mano para acariciar el rostro de Amaterasu, provocando la reacción inmediata de que Amaterasu se aferrara a su mano.

Ama-Nee...— susurro Naruto con dolor, viendo su precario estado con arrepentimiento en sus ojos— Lo siento.

Con sus pequeñas manos, Amaterasu tomo la mano más grande de Naruto, colocándola en su mejilla, usándola como almohada para acostar su cabeza.

Con su otra mano, Naruto acaricio el cabello de Amaterasu, susurrando palabras de afecto mientras que acariciaba su cabello, sin despegarse de su lado por un segundo, viéndola dormir profundamente.

Luego de varios minutos de estar así, Naruto creyó que era hora de irse, y al tratar de levantarse, un tirón en su mano lo detuvo junto a un débil susurro.

No te vayas...— susurro Amaterasu débilmente, causando que los ojos de Naruto se abrieran un poco— No te vayas…por favor…

¿Estuviste despierta todo el tiempo?— pregunto Naruto algo sorprendido— Ama-Nee…

Cuando eras niño dormíamos juntos todo el tiempo...— era verdad. Además de dormir con Tsukuyomi, cada vez que salían a jugar al rio, Naruto dormía con Amaterasu, reposados en un árbol, sintiendo la calma del momento— Por favor…Naruto-Chan…duerme conmigo.— suplico la mujer con una sonrisa temblorosa en su rostro.

Naruto lo podía ver bien. En cualquier momento, su tía terminaría con esa sonrisa para romper a llorar. Y eso era algo que Naruto no quería volver a ver.

Acostándose en la cama, Amaterasu se aferró al costado izquierdo de Naruto, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, suspirando cuando la calidez inundo su cuerpo.

Naruto también se encontró disfrutando la sensación de dormir junto a su tía. Ahora recordaba porque le gustaba dormir tanto con Amaterasu cuando era pequeño.

La calidez que desprendía Amaterasu era una muy grande. Naruto diría que si fuera mujer, sería como dormir a su lado. Akeno, Rias, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Tsukuyomi y Bianca más de una vez le dijeron que era muy cálido. Le dijeron que dormir con él era como dormir con una gran almohada caliente.

Con Amaterasu, Naruto estaba sintiendo síntomas similares a los que sentían sus novias y amiga gatuna. Dormir junto a Amaterasu era como dormir junto a una pequeña almohada caliente.

Pero esa pequeña almohada tenía grandes senos, que ahora mismo estaban alrededor de su brazo.

Naruto permaneció con sus ojos abiertos, mirando el techo de su habitación, sintiendo la cálida respiración de Amaterasu en su cuello.

Duérmete ya...— susurro Amaterasu en su oído, causando que Naruto comenzara a cerrar sus ojos.

…

¡Jajaja! ¡Naruto-Chan, eres lento!— grito una pequeña niña de diez, corriendo en el rio con sus pequeños pies salpicando.

¡Ya veras, Ama-Nee!— grito un niño rubio de ocho años con una gran sonrisa— ¡Te atrapare!

Naruto y Amaterasu estaban jugando en el rio como cada día luego de los estudios y entrenamientos del pequeño rubio.

El pequeño Naruto se acercaba más a la niña un poco más alta, salpicando agua con sus grandes pisadas y saltos, cada vez más cerca de su tía.

Debido a que Naruto tenía ciertos problemas para hacer amigos, Amaterasu tratada de compensarlo transformándose en una niña pequeña para jugar con él. A diferencia de su hermana mayor o de Susanoo, ella si le gustaba jugar con los niños, por lo que jugar junto a Naruto era algo que amaba.

Cuando el niño estaba a unos pasos de Amaterasu, dio un gran salto para atrapar a la niña.

¡Kya!— Amaterasu chillo cuando Naruto la atrapo por la cintura, causando que cayera al rio, mojándose y salpicando una gran cantidad de agua. Cuando Naruto la soltó, rio fuertemente, causando que Amaterasu riera igual— ¡Jajaja!

Ambos pequeños reían fuertemente, sin importarles estar mojados, hasta que Naruto termino de reír y le ofreció a su tía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Amaterasu se levantó entre risas.

Eres más rápido, Naruto-Chan.— dijo Amaterasu con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, moviendo su mano para acariciar el cabello de Naruto.

Ya puedo atraparte fácilmente, Ama-Nee.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa idéntica a la de Amaterasu.

El juego termino.— dijo la diosa del sol comenzando a caminar para salir del rio— Primero debemos secarnos.

Inmediatamente luego de decir esas palabras, Naruto abrazo a Amaterasu.

Ambos estaban vestidos con Kimono, azul para Naruto y negro para Amaterasu, pero los dos no se sacaron los Kimono a la hora de entrar al rio para jugar, por lo que ambos estaban mojados.

Pero Amaterasu tenía la perfecta solución para ese problema.

Amaterasu también abrazo a Naruto, apoyando su mejilla en la cabeza del rubio, suspirando cuando el humo comenzó a salir de su ropa.

Como era la diosa del sol, tenía cierto poder sobre el fuego. El fuego negro que ardía durante siete noches y siete días era su especialidad. Pero aun así tenía un control sobre el fuego normal, por lo que lo usaba para calentar sus cuerpos y secar sus ropas.

Cuando las ropas de ambos ya estaban secas, Amaterasu apretó su abrazo, sin querer separarse de Naruto, y juntos y abrazados, fueron hacia un árbol, donde se acostaron, Naruto reposando su cabeza en el hombro de Amaterasu y la diosa reposando la suya en la cabeza de Naruto.

Ambos tenían sonrisas satisfechas en sus rostros, felices y cómodos en su situación actual.

Ama-Nee… ¿Qué debo hacer?— pregunto Naruto al aire, causando que Amaterasu estrechara sus ojos en confusión.

¿A qué te refieres?— pregunto la diosa del sol con confusión— ¿Hacer con qué?

Tsuku-Nee me dijo que a las personas que amamos se les demuestra el amor de manera especial.— dijo Naruto en un tono confuso, causando que la diosa del sol abriera levemente sus ojos— ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

Amaterasu cerró los ojos en pensamiento.

Ahora mismo, Naruto era el niño más inocente del mundo. Su conocimiento y movimientos podían ser fácilmente influenciados por las palabras de los seres que él amaba.

Amaterasu estaba a punto de hacer algo muy egoísta.

Sí, es verdad.— dijo Amaterasu abriendo sus ojos y sentándose— Nosotros les mostramos amor a las personas que amamos de manera especial…pero cada quien tiene su manera de hacerlo...— Amaterasu tomo aire, tratando de ahogar sus nervios— Naruto-Chan… ¿Tú quieres mostrarme tu amor?

¡Claro que sí!— grito Naruto sentándose al lado de Amaterasu.

Entonces…cierra los ojos y no los abras sin importar que pase.— dijo Amaterasu negándose a mirar a Naruto, permaneciendo con su vista al frente.

Algo confundido, Naruto cerró los ojos.

Pocos segundos después, algo choco contra sus labios, provocando que Naruto sintiera confusión y curiosidad por saber que era esa presión, porque en verdad esa presión se sentía muy bien, pero le prometió a su tía no abrir sus ojos.

P-Puedes abrirlos...— dijo Amaterasu con un ligero titubeo en su voz.

Cuando Naruto los abrió, el pequeño e inocente niño observo con confusión como Amaterasu sonreía con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Como te dije, nosotros les mostramos nuestro amor a los demás de manera especial…cada quien tiene su propia manera de hacerlo...— Amaterasu dijo con una sonrisa ansiosa en su rostro— ¿Tu qué piensas, Naruto-Chan? ¿Cuál es tu manera de expresar tu amor?

… ¿Los abrazos?— dijo Naruto algo dudoso, obteniendo una negativa por parte de Amaterasu, causando que Naruto adoptara una mirada de pensamiento y conflicto interno.

Te doy una pista…Es algo que tu Kaa-San te da todo el tiempo...— dijo Amaterasu con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¡Besos!— su madre era muy amorosa, siempre que podía lo besaba y abrazaba— ¿Entonces puedo mostrarte mi amor con besos en la mejilla?— dijo Naruto en un tono seguro, creyendo saber que de eso hablaba Amaterasu.

No.— Amaterasu negó con la cabeza, causando que Naruto la mirara confundido.

¿Entonces cómo?— pregunto el niño confundido.

Los besos tienen que ser aquí.— dijo Amaterasu con una sonrisa y apuntando hacia sus labios, pero esa sonrisa desapareció al momento de decir lo siguiente— Escucha, Naruto-Chan…Que esta sea nuestra manera de demostrar tu amor hacia mi…

Si Tsukuyomi descubría lo que estaba haciendo, seguramente la mataría.

Ella era una Shotacon y Brocon muy seria, aterradora y peligrosa.

¿A qué te refieres?— pregunto Naruto confundido.

Lo que quiero decir es que solo debes expresar tu amor hacia mí de esa manera en secreto...— dijo Amaterasu algo nerviosa, mirando nerviosamente a Naruto— Piensa en esto como una de tus escapadas secretas con Tsukuyomi.

Naruto se tensó ante eso, señalando a Amaterasu con incredulidad.

¡¿Lo-Lo sabes?!— pregunto Naruto asombrado y asustado, señalando a su tía con incredulidad en sus ojos.

Si, lo sé...— Amaterasu sonrió con algo de arrogancia mientras que Naruto la miraba asustado— Por esa razón, piensa en esto como lo que haces con Tsukuyomi…un secreto que nadie debería saber, solo nosotros.

Entonces...— dijo Naruto algo dudoso— Esta será nuestra manera de demostrar nuestro amor… ¿solo que nadie la debe saber?

Exacto.— Amaterasu sonrió guiñando un ojo— Ahora. Lo que tienes que hace...— pero Amaterasu no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Naruto la beso en los labios, causando que ella abriera un poco los ojos mientras que retrocedía la cabeza, apoyándola contra el tronco del árbol.

Naruto estaba arrodillado en el suelo, con su cabeza inclinada y besando los labios de Amaterasu, que estaba sentada en el suelo con su espalda y cabeza reposadas en el tronco del árbol.

Naruto tenía los ojos semi abiertos mientras que Amaterasu los tenía cerrados.

…

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron mientras despertaba, mirando al techo.

Moviendo su cabeza a su lado, Naruto noto como Amaterasu aun dormía a su lado, con su cabeza utilizando su hombro como almohada, teniendo una de sus manos en su pecho mientras que con la otra sostenía su mano, entrelazando los dedos y teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

" _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuve ese sueño…?"_ — se preguntó Naruto mientras que volvía a mirar al techo.

Esos sueños dejaron de aparecer desde que dejo su casa cuando tenía catorce años. Desde que dejo de ver a Amaterasu. Pero volvían cada vez que la veía.

Sus momentos secretos con Amaterasu. La forma única que ellos dos tenían de demostrarse su amor cuando era pequeño.

Amaterasu le dijo que esa era la manera especial y secreta que ellos tenían de demostrarse su amor. Le dijo que cuando estén solos, que la besara en los labios para demostrar su amor.

Cuando era un niño no lo cuestiono. Era un pequeño inocente que lo único que quería hacer era demostrarle a su tía que la amaba, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ella le dijo que entre los dos la manera que en la que podría demostrarle que la amaba era con besos en los labios, y el hizo exactamente lo que ella le dijo.

La verdad, ahora que lo pensaba, eso era casi como un abuso a un niño inocente. Que fuera su tía la que hizo eso agregaba más diversión al asunto.

Su tía lo manipulo para que la besara, y él lo hizo sin cuestionar nada.

Recordaba plácidamente que él siguió besando a su tía hasta que cumplió los diez años y descubrió lo que en verdad estaba haciendo. Desde los diez años, dejo de lado los besos con su tía, porque descubrió que en verdad eso no era correcto, pero recordaba que cuando le conto sus razones para no besarla, Amaterasu mostro tristeza y dolor.

Ahora que estaba durmiendo con su tía a su lado, los recuerdos de los besos de antaño volvían a su mente. Los recuerdos donde ellos se juntaban en el rio para jugar, abrazarse, besarse y dormir cuando todo terminaba.

¿Sabes…?— Amaterasu hablo al aire, sin embargo, su voz no causo ninguna reacción aparente en Naruto— Se algo de magia…la suficiente como para entrar en tu cabeza mientras duermes.

¿Por qué…? Solo… ¿Por qué?— pregunto Naruto con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos, negándose a mirar a su tía, que se sentó en su pelvis a horcajadas sobre él.

Puede que tengas un Harem…pero para sigues siendo el niño más inocente del mundo, Naruto-Chan.— dijo Amaterasu con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, recorriendo con sus manos el pecho de Naruto, notando como este apretaba sus dientes— La respuesta a esa pregunta ya la deberías saber.

…Tú me amaste durante todo este tiempo...— afirmo Naruto con sus dientes apretados, sabiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de su tía, notando como ella desviaba la mirada sonrojada. Rápidamente, Naruto se sentó, causando que Amaterasu lo mirara algo asombrada, pero ella no tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando Naruto la abrazo, colocando su cabeza en su hombro mientras que la abrazaba, colocando una de sus manos en su cabello— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

…No sabía cómo hacerlo.— afirmo Amaterasu avergonzada, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de Naruto— Y el tiempo pasaba cada vez más rápido…

Lo siento...Yo no lo sabía…— Naruto iba a continuar, pero Amaterasu rompió el abrazo.

Está bien…Siempre escondí ese secreto de ti apropósito. Perdóname tu.— dijo Amaterasu sonriendo con cierto alivio— Ahora siento que este peso en mi pecho se ha ido…ya no tengo nada que esconder.

Tú me amaste durante tanto tiempo...— susurro Naruto con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

No te preocupes, no digo que quiera ser tu novia ni nada de eso. Las cosas están bien tal y como están y no quiero que tus novias se enojen contigo.— Naruto tenía sus ojos muy abiertos, mirando con incredulidad la sonrisa triste de Amaterasu— Pero…déjame decirte esto por lo menos una vez...— Naruto miraba con incredulidad a Amaterasu, notando como ella levanto la mirada para mirarlo con la sonrisa más amorosa e inocente que había visto en toda su vida— Estoy feliz de amarte, Naruto-Chan.

Naruto abrió sus ojos en shock, jadeando un poco.

Los recuerdos de la hermosa niña que jugaba con él en el rio inundaron su mente mientras que sus ojos se ponían húmedos.

Los cientos de besos que ellos se dieron invadieron sus pensamientos a la vez que pequeñas lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos.

Las imágenes de la hermosa Sensei que le enseñaba con amabilidad y ternura mientras que lo preparaba para el mundo llegaron a su cabeza, causando que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas.

¡Ama-Nee!— grito Naruto mientras que guiaba sus manos a las mejillas de Amaterasu, atrapándola y besando sorpresivamente sus labios, causando que la diosa abriera sus ojos con sorpresa e incredulidad. Naruto siguió besando pura y castamente a su tía, hasta que la necesidad de respirar se hizo más urgente que la de seguir unido a ella, por lo que se separó de su tía, solo para abrazarla fuertemente teniendo sus lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas— ¡Nunca más te dejare sola…!— grito Naruto sin notar como pequeñas lágrimas llegaban a los ojos de Amaterasu— ¡Te daré todos los besos que quieras…! ¡Jugaremos y haremos todo lo que quieras…! ¡Bromas! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Solo…! ¡Solo permíteme amarte!

Tu...— susurro Amaterasu mientras que apretaba el abrazo de Naruto, separándose un poco para mirar a Naruto a los ojos— Tu dijiste lo que sea.— afirmo limpiando las lágrimas de Naruto, que asistió con la cabeza— Bésame de nuevo.— susurro Amaterasu, solo para que Naruto instantáneamente uniera sus labios con los suyos.

Amaterasu abrazo el cuello de Naruto con sus delgados brazos mientras que abría su boca, liberando su lengua y haciendo que Naruto moviera la suya. Las lenguas de ambos chocaron en su primer baile de lenguas, moviéndose y jugando por primera vez.

Los minutos pasaron, y ambos continuaron besándose, en ocasiones separándose para tomar aire y darse pequeños besos, solo para continuar con un último acalorado beso. Naruto y Amaterasu seguían jugando con la lengua del otro, hasta que se separaron con algo de vapor saliendo de sus bocas.

U-Usaste tu poder conmigo...— afirmo Naruto algo asombrado, para que Amaterasu riera desvergonzada, causando que Naruto sonriera mientras que sacaba su larga lengua de serpiente— En ese caso, yo también lo hare.

Amaterasu sonrió cuando Naruto la tomo de los hombros y la obligo a acostarse en la cama mientras que el semidiós usaba su lengua para lamer su cuello, subiendo para llegar al lóbulo de su oreja donde la mordió.

Soñó muchas veces con este momento. El momento en el que Naruto la tomara como una mujer más en su grupo de novias. El momento en el que Naruto dejaría de verla como su tía, como su amiga, para verla como una mujer, su novia, su compañera, su amante.

A veces creía que este momento nunca llegaría. Temía que eso pasara. Porque si ello llegara a pasar, significaría que viviría toda su vida en una mentira, algo que causo que un enorme peso llenara su pecho.

Con el paso del tiempo, llego a cuestionar si su amor por Naruto era lo mejor. Ella no pudo evitarlo, desde que Naruto nació, ella lo amo como un hermanito pequeño. Pero parecía que ser el rasgo incestuoso de la familia era más fuerte que el amor fraternal, por lo que cada vez que veía al pequeño niño rubio que jugaba con ella en el rio, no pudo evitar que el calor invadiera su corazón. No pudo evitar que su corazón palpitara más rápido cuando Naruto le sonreía. Simplemente no pudo evitar amar a Naruto como algo más que una tía.

Pero a pesar de ser una mujer de espíritu libre y muy alegre, no sabía que decir. No sabía cómo decirle a Naruto que lo amaba. Y el tiempo pasaba cada vez más rápido, tanto que en un simple parpadeo, Naruto ya era un guapo hombre joven.

Decidió que hasta que confesara sus sentimientos, no privaría a Naruto de su relación normal. Amaterasu sabía que si Naruto la viera actuar diferente, él se encargaría de averiguar lo que sea que le estaba ocurriendo. Por esa razón decidió actuar normal, seguir siendo la tía de Naruto hasta que confesara sus sentimientos.

Pero ahora que sus sentimientos fueron descubiertos, solo podía sentir felicidad, alegría, alivio.

Estaba aliviada por no tener que seguir mintiendo. Estaba feliz porque Naruto la amaba.

Ahora mismo, Naruto y Amaterasu estaban acostados en la cama, con Naruto sobre Amaterasu, ambos desnudos porque su ropa se perdió durante la acalorada sesión de besos.

Amaterasu gemía por como Naruto, con su larga lengua, lamia su pecho y sus senos, de un tamaño idéntico al de su amiga Serafall. Los dedos de Naruto se movían por el cuerpo de Amaterasu, acariciando su vientre, piernas, pecho, sacándole más gemidos y suspiros de placer a Amaterasu.

Los dedos de Naruto se detuvieron en el vientre de Amaterasu y lentamente bajaron para llegar a la pequeña vagina de su tía, donde sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar y pellizcar el clítoris.

Amaterasu se estremeció de placer cuando los dedos de Naruto pellizcaron por primera vez su clítoris, pero cuando iba a gritar de placer, Naruto la callo con un beso, donde su lengua entro en su boca con ferocidad y comenzó a jugar con su lengua.

Amaterasu dejo sumisamente que Naruto hiciera lo que quisiera con su lengua a la vez que sus dedos acariciaban y jugaban con su vagina, sintiendo placer recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo.

Separándose del beso, Naruto guio su rostro al pecho de Amaterasu, donde mordió un pezón mientras que con su mano pellizcaba el otro.

La Diosa del Sol se estremecía y retorcía de placer bajo los toques de su sobrino, gimiendo sin vergüenza y disfrutando cada segundo de su trato.

Eso continuo así hasta que Naruto metió dos dedos dentro de Amaterasu, provocando que la Diosa del Sol gritara de gozo.

Los largos y gruesos dedos de Naruto entraban y salían con buena velocidad de Amaterasu, provocando que la mujer chillara y gritara de placer, todo a la vez que Naruto seguía chupando y mordiendo sus pezones.

Eso continuo hasta que Amaterasu sintió que su primer orgasmo llegaba, por lo que guio su mano a la de Naruto para hacer que su sobrino fuera más rápido y duro. Pocos segundos después, Amaterasu grito cuando su primer orgasmo la invadió.

Ama-Nee.— susurro Naruto en su pecho, desprendiéndose de su pezón para mirar a su tía a los ojos.

Abriendo los ojos, Amaterasu chillo un poco cuando Naruto la levanto para cambiar de posición.

Ahora mismo, Naruto estaba acostado en la cama con la vagina de Amaterasu en su rostro, y la Diosa del Sol estaba sobre Naruto con su rostro frente al gran pene de Naruto. Ambos estaban en la clásica posición delo 69, donde Naruto comenzó a trabajar.

Amaterasu chillo cuando los dedos de Naruto abrieron su vagina, para que inmediatamente la larga y serpentina lengua de su sobrino entrara a ella.

El chillido se convirtió en un largo gemido de placer, y decidiendo no quedar atrás, Amaterasu atrapo con sus pequeñas manos el pene de Naruto, comenzando a jalarlo, y guiando su boca a este, Amaterasu comenzó a chupar el pene de Naruto.

Naruto tenía su larga lengua metida dentro de Amaterasu, provocando que esta moviera su parte posterior con fuerza hacia la boca de Naruto y Amaterasu lamia y chupaba el pene de Naruto con la poca experiencia que tenia.

Puede que sea en parte una seductora con Naruto en sus bromas, pero no tenía experiencia en la cama con hombres. Admitía que más de una vez había experimentado con Serafall, pero no fue más allá de lamidas y besos con una dosis de tijeras de vez en cuando.

Los ojos de Amaterasu se abrieron cuando sintió como Naruto metía un dedo en su ano, provocando que un estremecimiento de placer recorriera su cuerpo. Pero ahí no acabo Naruto, porque rápidamente metió otro dedo en el ano de Amaterasu, moviéndolo a la vez que pellizcaba el clítoris con su otra mano y metía profundamente su lengua en la vagina de su tía.

Todo eso provoco que Amaterasu gritara de placer mientras que se levantaba, dejando de chupar el pene de Naruto y sentándose con más fuerza en el rostro de su sobrino, tratando de que Naruto fuera más rápido y duro, porque su segundo orgasmo se acercaba.

Pellizcando sus pezones, Amaterasu chillo de placer cuando el segundo orgasmo hizo que todo su cuerpo se sacudiera. Naruto solo trago los jugos de su tía con avives, disfrutando del adictivo sabor.

Ahhh...— Amaterasu jadeaba y buscaba aire, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos— Yo…yo ya voy dos…y tu ni una...— gruño algo insatisfecha— Eso no es justo...déjame compensártelo.

Un par de segundos después, Amaterasu estaba acostada en la cama, con Naruto sentado a horcajadas sobre su pecho, teniendo su pene entre los senos de su tía.

Moviendo su cintura, Naruto suspiro de placer cuando su pene comenzó a ser estrujado por los senos de Amaterasu. Pero la Diosa del Sol decidió agregar más placer a la mezcla, por lo que abrió su boca, comenzando a chupar la gran cabeza que se escapaba de entre sus senos a la vez que sus manos estaban en ellos, usándolos para aumentar el placer de Naruto.

Gruñendo de placer, Naruto comenzó a mover su cadera más rápido, apretando sus dientes para durar más, viendo como su tía chupaba fuertemente la cabeza de su pene, teniendo sus ojos brillantes de lujuria.

Eso continúo hasta que Naruto tomo los senos Amaterasu para comenzar a moverlos con ella en sincronía, aumentando drásticamente la velocidad, tanto que Amaterasu sintió como el gran pene de Naruto se hacía más grande.

Sin importarle eso, Amaterasu siguió chupando y estrujando con sus senos el pene de su sobrino, hasta que Naruto gruño fuertemente.

Los ojos de Amaterasu se abrieron cuando el pene de Naruto estallo en una explosión de semen, pero a pesar de su asombro Amaterasu no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y tratar de tragar todo lo que entraba en su boca, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que algo del semen de Naruto se escapó de las comisuras de sus labios.

Los ojos de Amaterasu seguían cerrados, tratando de tragar todo lo que Naruto soltaba, y luego de varios segundos de una corrida casi interminable, Naruto suspiro sacando su pene de la boca de Amaterasu.

Sentándose en la cama, Naruto vio como Amaterasu se levantaba lentamente, llevando sus manos a su boca para limpiar las comisuras de sus labios, llenando sus dedos del líquido blanco.

Amaterasu noto como su sobrino la estaba observando, por lo que sonrio con sensualidad.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron levemente al ver como Amaterasu comenzaba a chupar sus dedos con sensualidad pura en sus ojos, una visión demasiado sexy, y si a eso le sumaban que ella estaba bañada en sudor y sus senos se agitaban con cada respiración, hacían que Naruto se excitara de sobremanera.

Amaterasu sonrió cuando noto como el pene de Naruto volvió a su estado duro, por lo que se acostó en la cama, abriendo con sus dedos su vagina.

Naruto-Chan...— dijo Amaterasu cantarinamente, sonriendo con sensualidad— Soy una diosa virgen… ¿recuerdas?

Naruto se acercó lentamente a su tía, alineando su pene con la entrada, para lentamente y con cuidado introducir su pene, hasta que este choco con una conocida barrera.

Al notar como Naruto se detuvo, Amaterasu tomo su rostro para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos y asistiendo con la cabeza, Amaterasu beso a Naruto, causando que este comenzara a mover su cintura, metiendo más su pene dentro de su tía.

Un gemido de dolor y placer escapo de la boca de Amaterasu al sentir su himen romperse, pero ese gemido de dolor fue callado por como Naruto jugaba con su lengua.

Separándose con un hilo de salvia uniendo sus bocas y vapor escapando de ellas, Naruto sonrió.

…Eras una diosa virgen...— afirmo Naruto con una risita, que fue compartida por Amaterasu.

Deteniéndose por unos segundos, quedándose quieto sobre Amaterasu, Naruto decidió que su tía debía acostumbrarse al nuevo invasor en su cuerpo, pero la diosa quiso dejar de esperar cuando comenzó a mover sus caderas, haciendo que el pene de Naruto entrara más en ella.

Viendo eso, Naruto comenzó a moverse, entrando totalmente en su tía, haciendo que su pelvis chocara con la vagina de Amaterasu.

La diosa suspiro de placer cuando eso ocurrió, y con uno de sus pies abrazo la cintura de Naruto, que volvió a chocar su pelvis contra su vagina.

Los sonidos vulgares de la carne chocando contra la carne llenaron la habitación, acompañados de los sonidos de la húmeda vagina de Amaterasu chocando contra la pelvis de Naruto.

Luego de varios minutos en esa posición, Naruto decidió que era hora de cambiar, por lo que sacando con resistencia su pene de la entrada de su tía, Naruto tomo a Amaterasu por la cintura, causando que la diosa chillara un poco.

Acostándose en la cama, Naruto coloco a Amaterasu en sus piernas, justo arriba de su pene, y lentamente la bajo, causando que Amaterasu suspirara y gimiera de placer.

Cuando el pene de Naruto fue totalmente devorado por la vagina de la diosa, Naruto volvió a levantar a Amaterasu, solo para bajarla fuertemente.

Tomando las manos de Naruto en su cintura, Amaterasu las guio hacia sus senos y comenzó a cabalgar a Naruto, saltando y descendiendo fuertemente, volviendo a llenar la habitación del sonido de la carne chocando con carne a la vez que Naruto apretaba fuertemente sus senos.

El semidiós y la diosa continuaron así, hasta que Amaterasu sintió como el pene de Naruto volvió a hincharse dentro de ella, por lo que rápidamente coloco sus manos en el amplio pecho de Naruto, subiendo y bajando rápidamente, sonriendo cuando el pene estallo en abundante semen.

Cayendo sobre el pecho de Naruto, Amaterasu suspiro de placer, sintiendo a Naruto colocar sus manos en su trasero, apretándolo fuertemente mientras que metía dos dedos en su ano.

¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando llegaste a Kuoh…?— pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa— "¿Tienes espacio para una Loli incestuosa en tu Harem?"— Amaterasu escuchaba con curiosidad en sus ojos las palabras de Naruto— Claro que tengo espacio para ti, Ama-Nee.

¡¿Enserio?!— pregunto Amaterasu esperanzada, comenzando a hacerse más pequeña, causando que los ojos de Naruto se abrieran al verla reducirse a un tamaño de una Loli— ¡¿Tienes espacio para una Loli en tu Harem?!— pregunto con esperanza la Diosa del Sol.

Puede que le gustara usar su forma semi adulta, pero tener la apariencia de una Loli era muy divertido y tierno. Que Naruto le gustaran las Lolis era algo que ella quería, porque así el sexo sería más divertido y placentero.

Tengo espacio para ti.— dijo Naruto azotando el trasero de Amaterasu Loli, causando causando que la pequeña niña chillara de placer y dolor— Para una Loli…ya lo veremos.

Amaterasu bufo insatisfecha mientras que volvió a su forma semi adulta, pero cuando estaba por cerrar sus ojos y acostarse en el pecho de Naruto, sintió al semidiós volver a meter su pene en su vagina.

¿Creíste que habíamos terminado?— pregunto Naruto riendo con lujuria, causando que Amaterasu sonriera igual— Esto apenas comienza…

Genial...— susurro Amaterasu sintiendo como Naruto comenzaba a moverse.

…

En un bar de Kuoh, un hombre solitario estaba bebiendo.

No podía ir a la casa de su sobrino. Ahora mismo no tenía tanto valor, por esa razón decidió ahogarse en alcohol para tratar de ver si el valor llegaba.

Susanoo tenía un rostro serio mientras que llevaba su vaso de Whisky a su boca.

" _Esos ojos…"_ — pensó Susanoo con seriedad.

Durante la pelea con su sobrino algo extraño ocurrió.

Susanoo era consciente de los grandes poderes oculares de Naruto. Sabía que esos ojos cambiaban sus características y habilidades. El mismo lo había entrenado, por lo que sabía todo de su sobrino.

Pero durante su pelea, los ojos de Naruto dejaron de ser su habitual **Sharingan** , **Mangekyou Sharingan** o **Rinnegan**.

" _Esos ojos son los de…"_ — pensó Susanoo con seriedad mientras que tomaba un trago de Whisky— _"Son los de esa estúpida serpiente"_

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Como vieron, Amaterasu entra al Harem.

Tengo una pregunta rara para ustedes. ¿Qué opinan de que Naruto tenga sexo con una Loli? A Amaterasu no le importaría, más bien le gustaría, entrar en su forma Loli para tener sexo con Naruto. A mí no me gustan las Lolis, pero si alguno de ustedes es un Lolicon, que lo diga.

Les tengo un adelanto por tanto tiempo sin actividad.

...

¿Otra vez esa técnica?— pregunto Naruto con un rostro frio y sin emociones— *****, esa técnica es símbolo de tu más grande debilidad…Si, ¡Con el demuestras lo débil que eres!— grito Naruto con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, solo para desaparecer.

…

Esperaba que nosotros nos divirtiéramos solos...— dijo Vali mirando a Naruto— Pero un trio es más divertido.

…

Las últimas palabras de Vali seguramente los confundirán.


	21. La Dama y el Ladrón

**Legado del Emperador Celestial**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

" _Es fuerte_ "— pensó el dios del rayo griego— Pensamientos.

Es un mocoso.— dijo el dios de los muertos Hades— Hablar Normal.

 **Capítulo 21: La Dama y el Ladrón**

Naruto caminaba lentamente por la habitación, tomando un bóxer violeta de su armario, sacando también una camisa blanca y pantalones negros con un par de calcetines.

Dando un paso, Naruto movió un poco su cabeza para mirar su cama.

Amaterasu se encontraba acostada en el colchón, siendo cubierta débilmente por las sábanas blancas y abrazando una gran almohada.

Volviendo a mirar hacia delante mientras que se cambiaba, Naruto se vistió totalmente a la vez que se cambiaba, hasta que finalmente llego a la puerta, abriéndola y saliendo, cerrándola lentamente.

Lo que recibió al salir lo hizo chocarse de espaldas contra la puerta.

Agradecía que las horas que paso ahí dentro le había quitado la resistencia a Amaterasu.

Bianca y Rias no lucían felices.

Akeno estaba detrás de Rias, sonriendo amablemente mientras que Tsukuyomi solo estaba cruzada de brazos.

La pelirroja y la semidiosa estaban a punto de expresar su enojo de diversas formas, pero no pudieron hacerlo porque Akeno fue la primera en hablar teniendo una sonrisa sensual en su rostro.

Más de siete horas...— Akeno rio suavemente, una risa hermosa contraria a la lujuria en sus ojos— Es un nuevo record, creo.

Bueno...— Naruto rasco su nuca algo nervioso, mirando los rostros de Rias, Bianca y Tsukuyomi. Akeno no contaba porque ella no estaba técnicamente enojada— Digan algo.

Tsukuyomi solo suspiro masajeando su frente.

Solo quiero escuchar tu razón para hacer lo que hiciste.— Tsukuyomi estaba cruzada de brazos, estando expectante sobre la respuesta de Naruto.

Tsuku-Nee…Ama-Nee me ha amado desde que era niño.— ante eso, Tsukuyomi suavizo la mirada a diferencia de Bianca y Rias que alzaron una ceja— Desde que era pequeño…siempre nos escapábamos al rio para...— Naruto rasco su nuca algo nervioso y tímido— Para besarnos...

Eso significa que tu primer beso no lo tome yo...— Akeno dejo de sonreír al decir esas palabras.

Fue Amaterasu.— Naruto sonrió algo nervioso al ver los ojos aterradores de Akeno.

Akeno siempre era la que más lo asustaba cuando estaba enojada. Después de todo, cualquier persona sana le temería a un sádico amante del Bondage.

Pero sigo siendo yo la que tomo tu virginidad, ¿No?— ante las palabras de Tsukuyomi, todas miraron a Naruto, que rasco su nuca mientras que asentía con la cabeza.

Maldita usurpadora...— susurraron Bianca y Rias, causando que Naruto riera un poco, solo para mirar tristemente al suelo.

¿Se sienten bien con esto?— pregunto Naruto lentamente, causando que Rias y Bianca dejaran de lado el mirar a Tsukuyomi con enojo para mirar al semidiós— Quiero decir…se suponía que...ustedes serían las únicas.

Naruto-Kun…sabíamos desde un principio que no seriamos las únicas...— Akeno se acercó a Naruto para abrazarlo y apoyar su mejilla en su pecho, soltando unas risitas divertidas— Creer que lo seriamos sería muy ilusionado.

Pero…no es justo...— Naruto miro a Akeno en su pecho, solo para mirar a Rias, Bianca y Tsukuyomi— Nada de esto es justo y ustedes lo aceptan...

¿Qué no es justo?— pregunto Tsukuyomi con una sonrisa comprensiva a la vez que se acercaba a Naruto, abrazándolo al igual que Akeno.

Que todas tengan que compartirme.— susurro Naruto sintiendo como Akeno y Tsukuyomi apretaban su abrazo.

Esto no es algo que precisamente nos guste.— Rias negó con la cabeza al igual que Bianca— Si tuviera la oportunidad de tenerte para mi sola, la tomaría, pero eso lastimaría a Akeno, por ello no lo hago.

Yo también...— Bianca miro a Naruto, que la miraba a ella y Rias con ojos tristes— Si hubiera un mundo donde nosotros estuviéramos juntos…sin ellas como impedimento…me gustaría verlo…Solo verlo porque sé que estar en él es imposible. Eres un hombre único, Naruto…espero que entiendas eso.

¿Qué me ven ustedes para resignarse a compartirme?— pregunto Naruto bajando la mirada, solo para sentir otros pares de brazos en su cuerpo.

Bianca y Rias se habían unido al abrazo, sonriendo mientras que trataban de ser la que acaparara más del cuerpo de Naruto.

Eres dulce...— Akeno susurro restregando su mejilla contra el pecho de Naruto.

Amable y amoroso...— Tsukuyomi miro hacia arriba, mirando a Naruto, que tenía sus ojos húmedos escuchando a sus novias decir esas palabras.

Proteges a los que están cerca de tu corazón sobre todas las cosas…Y siempre los trataras como tus amigos...— Rias sonrió notando como las lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Naruto.

Siempre ves lo mejor de los demás…Aceptaste a una mujer cuyos crímenes eclipsaban la bondad de su corazón...Me amaste a pesar de todo lo malo que hice y eso calentó mi pecho.— Bianca mostraba una sincera sonrisa, elevando su mano para limpiar las lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas de su novio.

Juro…Juro que jamás las abandonare.— Naruto noto como todas se desprendían del abrazo, solo para sonreír y mirarlo— Siempre las amare y estaré con ustedes…en las buenas y en las malas.

Luego de eso, Naruto se vio obligado a bajar la cabeza cuando Akeno lo tomo del cuello de su camisa para obligarlo a besarla, por lo que solo cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso, iniciando un juego de lenguas que duro unos segundos, suficientes para Akeno y Naruto.

Cuando el beso termino, Rias fue la segunda en obligar a Naruto a besarla, tomándolo del cuello de su camisa y al igual que Akeno, utilizo su lengua para lamer los dientes de su novio, comenzando un juego de lenguas que duro varios segundos, segundos en los que Naruto coloco sus manos en la escasa cintura de Rias, solo que al terminar, la pelirroja mordió suavemente el labio de Naruto.

La tercera fue Bianca, solo que ella, al ser más educada y elegante en su mente, no obligo a Naruto a besarla, solo cerro los ojos y elevo su cabeza, escuchando una leve risa de su novio haciéndola fruncir levemente el ceño, aunque luego de eso, los labios del Hijo de Indra fueron lo que sintió. El beso fue más dulce para Bianca, sin un duro y lujurioso juego de lenguas como el de Rias y Akeno, solo un juego más amoroso y no tan lascivo, uno que demostraba la ternura y amor sentido por ambos.

Al final solo quedaba Tsukuyomi, que estaba cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa divertida.

Caminando hacia ella, Naruto inclino la cabeza para buscar sus labios, más estos solo chocaron contra los dedos índice y medio de su tía.

¿Qué? ¿En serio esperas un beso?— pregunto Tsukuyomi con diversión en su voz, lo que provoco que Naruto lo mirara incrédulo.

T-Tsuku-Nee…Por favor...— suplico Naruto bajando la cabeza, tratando de capturar los labios de la Diosa de la Luna, pero ella solo esquivaba sus besos.

Cierra los ojos.— ordeno Tsukuyomi y Naruto, estando esperanzado, los cerro.

Lo único que sintió fueron los labios de Tsukuyomi sobre su mejilla.

¿Qué…?— Naruto abrió sus ojos con incredulidad e indignación— Pero Tsuku-Nee…

Sin peros.— Tsukuyomi rio suavemente, siendo acompañada por Akeno, pero al dejar de reírse, se acercó otra vez a Naruto, colocándose de puntitas para susurrar unas palabras en su oído— Tendrás más que besos esta noche...— con eso, Tsukuyomi mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, causando que Naruto sintiera la excitación correr por su cuerpo.

¡Ahora sigo yo!— antes de que Naruto pudiera hacer algo, la puerta de su habitacion fue abruptamente abierta, revelando a Amaterasu, que sonreía alegremente— ¡Hola!

¿Amaterasu...?— Tsukuyomi alzo una ceja al ver como su hermana saltaba para subirse a la espalda de Naruto, restregando sus senos en su espalda, solo para voltear y hacer que Naruto la cargara al estilo novia.

Estando en los brazos de Naruto, Amaterasu solo abrazo por el cuello a su amante, besando sorpresivamente sus labios con tanta lujuria que harían sonrojar hasta la misma Afrodita.

Despegándose con un puente de saliva uniendo sus labios y un sonido humedo, Amaterasu sonrió lascivamente.

Pobre Naruto-Chan...— dijo la Diosa del Sol negando con la cabeza, mirando de reojo como a su hermana le temblaba una ceja— ¿ **Baka** - **Nee** ("Hermana Idiota") no quiere darte los besos que te mereces…? No te preocupes. Ama-Nee-Chan te besara tanto como quieras...— susurro sensualmente acercándose a Naruto, solo para morder su labio.

A-Ama-Nee...— cuando Amaterasu lo soltó, Naruto rio levemente nervioso y temeroso, notando como Tsukuyomi parecía estar a punto de perder el control.

Basta de esto.— sorprendentemente, las palabras provinieron de Rias en lugar de Tsukuyomi— Debemos ir a la academia, ¿No es verdad, Sensei?— dijo con algo de sarcasmo al final.

S-Si, tienes razón, Rias...— con un gemido decepcionado, Amaterasu se bajó de los brazos de su novio, que solo comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por su grupo de novias.

 **Tiempo después**

Naruto estaba sentado en un sofá, estando con Leo a su lado, ambos teniendo dos cosas en sus manos.

Era un gran sofá negro azul oscuro donde podían caber más de dos personas, y los semidioses estaban sentados en este con mandos o controles de Xbox en sus manos, ambos presionando rápidamente botones y lanzando gruñidos junto a maldiciones al otro.

¡Te matare!— grito Naruto mientras que apretaba botones.

¡No si yo lo hago primero!—Leo, al igual que Naruto, apretaba botones a gran velocidad.

Frente a Naruto y Leo un gran televisor se encontraba y conectado al lado del televisor una Xbox 360 estaba conectada.

La pantalla del televisor mostraba como ambos seres de sangre divina estaban jugando un conocido videojuego de combate mortal.

¡Eres un cobarde eligiendo a Scorpion!— grito Naruto revoloteando sus pies y apretando los dientes.

¡Cállate y **Get Over Here**!— chillo Leo parándose y dando saltos— ¡Nononono! ¡Mierda!— desesperación cubrió los ojos de Leo mientras que hacia muecas— ¡Hipócrita! ¡Tú te elegiste a Raiden! ¡Eso es igual de cobarde!

¡Lo dice el que abusa del **Get Over Here**! ¡Hipocresía en su estado pu…!— Naruto se vio obligado a mover sus manos con su control, esquivando como Leo trataba de golpear su mando— ¡Tramposo de mierda! ¡Te eduque mejor que eso!

¡Cállate y muere de una puta vez!— gruño Leo solamente para abrir sus ojos— ¡NOOOOOOO!

El agónico grito de Leo pudo haber sido escuchado en toda la mansión, producto de como Naruto lo venció en su combate mortal.

¡SIIIIIIIIII!— al igual que Leo, Naruto grito de pura alegría mientras que se levantaba, solo para comenzar a gritar y bailar— ¡Derecha!— Naruto movió su cadera hacia la derecha mientras que con su dedo movía el analógico— ¡Izquierda! ¡Derecha!— la cadera de Naruto se movía, solo para levantar sus manos y el control para evitar que Leo lo interrumpiera.

¡No lo hagas! ¡Scorpion no merece morir así!— sollozo Leo tratando de interrumpir a Naruto de completar la **Fatality**.

¡X!— presionando el ultimo botón con una sonrisa arrogante, Naruto rio al ver a Leo soltar un grito al ver como su amado Scropion era masacrado por Raiden. Un suspiro de placer escapo de la boca de Naruto, sentándose en el sofá y riendo levemente— Este combate estuvo reñido.

Asesino despiadado...— susurro Leo estando aun de pie, mirando la pantalla mientras que Naruto reía un poco.

Dejando el tema de tu patética derrota de lado...— Naruto rio cuando Leo le lanzo una mirada de odio— ¿Ya hablaste con Hermes?

Si, lo hice.— Leo se sentó en el sofá con un suspiro, dejando el control de Xbox para mirar a su hermano mayor— ¿Por?

Yo debo hablar con Poseidón.— sacando de su bolsillo un teléfono, Naruto suspiro levemente.

No era muy bueno con la magia para comunicarse con los demás. Si ellos no iniciaban el holograma él apenas lograba mantenerlo.

¿Por la reunión también?— pregunto Leo algo confundido, solo recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto que movía su teléfono a un lado para otro, buscando señal.

¿Qué le pasa a la señal?— gruño Naruto con fastidio, solo para negar con la cabeza mientras que bloqueaba su teléfono— ¿Puedo usar tu computadora?

Úsala.— Leo agarro el control del televisor, cambiándolo para comenzar a pasar canales, todo mientras que Naruto salía de la habitación.

Leo dejo de pasar canales cuando encontró algo interesante sobre mitología griega, eligiendo ver eso por unos segundos, pero no pudo hacerlo porque escucho un gran grito.

¡¿Pero qué mierda!?— el grito de Naruto provoco que Leo se levantara sorprendido del sofá.

¡Puta madre!— grito Leo algo asustado, comenzando a dirigirse a paso rápido hacia donde se fue Naruto— ¡¿Qué pasa!?— al llegar a la habitación donde Naruto estaba, Leo vio su escritorio y su computadora portátil en él— ¿Qué paso?

¡Hay un montón de porno!— Naruto miraba la pantalla de la computadora de su hermano pequeño con sus ojos bien abiertos, sin ver como Leo lo miraba enojado.

¡¿Y qué haces viendo mis cosas privadas?!— pregunto Leo en un grito de indignación y enojo.

¡¿Cómo que cosas privadas, Leo!? ¡Todo estaba abierto!— grito Naruto señalando a la laptop con ambas manos, moviéndolas para señalar entre la computadora y su hermano pequeño— ¡Literalmente tienes miles de archivos!

¡Si, pues se me olvido borrar algunos!— confeso Leo sin vergüenza.

¡Por nuestros padres! ¡Mira tú organización!— grito Naruto señalando la laptop con un ceño fruncido— ¡Beso Negro al derecho, también Beso Negro al revés!

¡Si, porque a veces me gusta ver la lengua girar hacia el otro lado!— a pesar de la situación, Leo no sentía vergüenza ni tenia pudor alguno.

¡Estas enfermo! ¡Mira esto!— gritaba Naruto moviendo el mouse de la computadora, solo para abrir sus ojos con asco ante lo que vio— ¡¿Chicas con pito?!

¡No puede ser! ¡No es cierto…! ¡Tengo una enfermedad! ¡Necesito ayuda!— Leo se mostraba al borde de las lágrimas mientras que se señalaba.

¡No existen las chicas con pito, Leo! ¡Solo los tipos con tetas!— grito Naruto con furia en su rostro golpeando el escritorio.

¡No sabes qué alivio, **Aniiki**!— Leo aún seguía al borde de las lágrimas, colocando su mano en su pecho y mirando aliviado a su hermano mayor— ¡Me da gusto que me descubrieras! ¡Quería que me descubrieras!

¡Leo! ¡Escúchame!— ordeno Naruto señalando a su hermano menor— ¡Esto es una llamada de atención! ¡¿Si?! ¡Tienes que empezar a salir con Ravel y avanzar en tu relación!— luego Naruto señalo a la laptop— ¡Porque con esto te vas a volver puto!

¡Está bien! ¡Este bien! ¡Pero ya deja de ver eso! ¡Por favor!— suplico Leo secándose las lágrimas.

Leo, es en serio. La próxima vez que veas a Ravel la vas a invitar a salir.— Naruto le dio una última orden a Leo mientras que cerraba la computadora.

Bien, ya está, hecho.— aseguro Leo con determinación.

Muy bien. Deshagámonos de esto.— Naruto se levantó de la silla, teniendo la laptop en manos y mirando a Leo, que estrecho los ojos ante sus palabras.

¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Solo borra los archivos.— dijo Leo rápidamente, obteniendo una negación de cabeza de parte de Naruto.

No no...Eso se puede recuperar.— dijo Naruto mientras que negaba— Hay que despedazar tu laptop con nuestro poder.— Naruto señalo la computadora mientras que Leo asentía.

…

La laptop de Leo se encontraba en el suelo, solo para que una hoja de espada se clavara en la pantalla.

Leo y Naruto estaban de pie a los lados de la computadora, Leo con una Xiphos, espada griega, en su mano mientras que golpeaba su anterior laptop y Naruto con su Kusanagi, turnándose con Leo para destruir la preciada máquina.

Cuando solo quedaban trozos de la laptop, Leo suspiro cambiando su mirada a Naruto.

Bien, ¿Ya estas feliz?— pregunto Leo, solo para volver a obtener una negación por parte de Naruto.

No, los circuitos se pueden reconstruir con algo de esfuerzo.— dijo Naruto obteniendo un asentimiento de parte de Leo por la sabiduría que desprendía su hermano mayor— Hay que sepultarla en el Mar de los Monstruos del mediterráneo. Un lugar donde uno sin el otro no pueda entrar.

…

Leo y Naruto estaban bajo el agua, ambos con trajes de buzo y tanques de oxígeno en sus espaldas.

En la mano de Naruto una bolsa se encontraba mientras que este, con su otra mano, cavaba un agujero en la tierra, metiendo la bolsa en esta y levantando el pulgar hacia Leo.

Pero los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al ver a su hermanito pequeño peleando con lo que parecía ser una gigantesca serpiente marina.

Leo estaba enredado en el cuerpo de la criatura de mar, teniendo su espada en su mano y utilizándola para tratar de clavarla en el rostro de la serpiente, que esquivaba los zarpazos de Leo.

 **Tiempo después**

Naruto estaba de pie, caminando entre los escritorios de sus alumnos y mirando los productos de estos.

Sus alumnos tenían en sus escritorios una tabla metálica con una rana en ellas.

Naruto no estaba en contra de la muerte de las ranas, solo agradecía que los animales que estaban disecando no eran serpientes. Su corazón no resistiría ver a una de sus compañeras ser usado para tal macabro fin.

Deteniéndose, Naruto frunció el ceño al ver a Leo.

Leo estaba disecando la rana con calma, hablando con su compañero de banco y discutiendo como deberían hacerlo.

Dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio, Naruto se sentó para escribir algo en un papel.

Haciendo un bollo con el papel, Naruto camino hacia el Hijo de Hermes, solo para meter el papel en su bolsillo y seguir caminando.

Esperando unos segundos, Leo aun no hizo nada, seguía hablando con su compañero sin siquiera notar lo que había pasado hace unos segundos.

Suspirando y negando con la cabeza, Naruto volvió a caminar hacia Leo, solo para golpear su cabeza mientras que pasaba.

¿Qué mierda...?— gruño Leo volteando, solo para encontrarse con la seña de silencio de Naruto.

Tu bolsillo.— susurro Naruto señalando hacia abajo, lo que provoco que Leo mirara confundido a su hermano mayor.

Mirando a su compañero, que seguía disecando la rana, Leo busco en su bolsillo y saco un bollo de papel, que desenrollo para leer en voz baja.

" _Haz un movimiento…"_ — susurro Leo con ojos en blanco, solo para que estos se tiñeran en furia cuando leyó lo siguiente— _"¿O es que prefieres el Yaoi y amas a tu querido Yuuto-Kun?"_

El compañero de Leo, al igual que otros pocos, si escucharon el susurro, lo que provoco que miraran al Hijo de Hermes con ojos incrédulos y que Naruto golpeara su palma en su frente y pusiera sus ojos en blanco.

El sonido del timbre fue lo que los alumnos escucharon, lo que provoco que Leo tomara un suspiro tembloroso.

Ravel, que tenía una cara algo verde por ser la primera vez que veía que disecaban un animal, estaba dirigiéndose hacia la salida cuando vio como Leo, nervioso y tímido, coloco una mano en la pared para evitar que se vaya.

¡H-Hola!— dijo Leo con una sonrisa que ocultaba nervios y timidez— ¡¿Cómo estas, enana!?

Naruto golpeo su frente contra su escritorio por escuchar como Leo se refería a Ravel.

" _¡No! ¡La! ¡Insultes!"_ — grito Naruto en un gruñido en su mente.

Leo se había olvidado de la lección más grande que él le dio. Seguramente olvido la charla donde le dijo que el destino de los semidioses dependía de él, que no importa lo que pasara, que no la insulte. Porque si ello llegara a pasar ella se enojaría y no volvería a hablarle.

¡Huma…!— Ravel estaba a punto de gritar su insulto habitual, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando Leo le tapó la boca, provocando un jadeo colectivo en el salón.

Todos los alumnos miraban incrédulos como Leo Castellan tapaba la boca de Ravel, Naruto solo se jalaba el cabello de la desesperación.

Sintiendo las miradas clavadas en ellos, Leo solo destapo la boca de Ravel para tomar su muñeca y comenzar a arrastrarla por el salón, sacándola de la clase ante los susurros de todos.

…

Caminando a paso rápido y arrastrando a Ravel, Leo se detuvo cuando se aseguró de estar lo suficiente lejos de los posibles espectadores.

Soltando un suspiro de alivio, Leo se apoyó en la pared, sintiendo los nervios inundar su ser y mirando hacia abajo, el Hijo de Hermes noto como Ravel estaba sonrojada mientras que le temblaba una ceja.

Su-Suelta mi mano, sucio humano.— ordeno Ravel con cierta dificultad, lo que provoco que Leo abriera sus ojos sorprendido y mirara sus manos unidas, solo para soltarlas y retroceder sonrojado y más nervioso que antes.

Decidiendo cambiar de tema para recuperar su confianza, Leo rio divertido rascando su nuca.

¿Sucio humano? Ciertamente tengo sangre humana, pero no la suficiente para ser catalogado como tal.— dijo Leo divertidamente, provocando que Ravel bufara cruzándose de brazos— Enana…

¡No me llames así! ¡Tonto ignorante!— gruño Ravel con sus puños apretados y mirando a Leo con enojo, lo que provoco que el Hijo de Hermes tratara de ajustar su estrategia.

¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Ravel!— la Phenex abrió sus ojos al escuchar a Leo referirse a ella por su nombre.

Ravel creía que Leo no la llamaría por su nombre jamás, porque cada vez que se veían él la llamaba "Enana".

Al escuchar su nombre, Ravel se sonrojo con fuerza mientras que desviaba la mirada para tratar de evitar los ojos del semidiós.

¿Q-Q-Qué quieres?— pregunto Ravel mirando a su lado, tratando de evitar los ojos azules del Hijo de Hermes.

Yo…Yo solo quería...— Leo miraba el suelo con nervios y timidez, solo para suspirar negando con la cabeza— ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.— Leo extendió su mano, mostrándosela a Ravel para sonreír— Larguémonos de aquí.

… ¿Qué?— Ravel inclino la cabeza confundida, solo para dar un paso atrás en shock por lo que escucho, comenzando a sonrojarse atómicamente— ¡¿Qué-Qué dijiste?!

Larguémonos de aquí.— repitió Leo aun con su mano extendida, lo que provoco que Ravel golpeara la mano con su boca semi abierta.

¡Ya te escuche la primera vez!— grito Ravel con shock— ¡Humano insolente! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre!? ¡¿Acaso sabes lo que pensarían nuestros…!?

¿Qué tiene de malo?— pregunto Leo genuinamente confundido, solo para sonreír amablemente— Yo solamente quiero eso…quiero que tú y yo...

T-Tu...—dijo Ravel bajando la mirada, teniendo sus ojos húmedos— ¿Por qué quieres esto…?

No necesito una gran razón para esto...— Leo solo guio su mano hacia el rostro de Ravel, tocando su mejilla y limpiando la lagrima que se había escurrido por su ojo— Solamente es lo que quiero…

¿No tienes una gran razón?— pregunto Ravel incrédula y sonrojada, sintiendo la cálida y callosa mano en su mejilla que la hacían sentir débil sus piernas.

Dime… ¿Qué gran razón necesito para invitar a la mujer que me gusta a salir?— pregunto Leo con una sonrisa, lo que provoco que Ravel se quedara en silencio por unos segundos.

¿Invitar…a salir?— repitió Ravel lentamente, solo para abrir sus ojos— ¡¿Invitar a salir!?

… ¿Si?— Leo inclino la cabeza, estando confundido, solo para estrechar sus ojos— ¿Qué pensabas que te pedía?

Ravel se sonrojo.

Nada.— Ravel negó rápidamente con la cabeza, solo para recordar algo importante de las palabras de Leo— ¿Mujer que me gusta…?— repitió Ravel sonrojándose tanto como el cabello de Rias— ¿Tu…?

Si.— Leónidas sonrió con un leve sonrojo.

Desde que conoció a esa niña que se escondía detrás de sus amigas y trataba de defender a su hermano, Leo no pudo evitar mirarla.

En un principio fue por su apariencia. Debía admitirlo, Ravel era hermosa. Pero luego todo eso era eclipsado por entender algo.

Ambos eran muy similares y tan diferentes a la vez.

Tenían hermanos mayores a quienes amaban mucho, sim embargo, para ella, ese hermano era un idiota egocéntrico, y su hermano mayor era por así decirlo y sin exageraciones el mejor hermano del mundo.

Eran tan diferentes porque siempre diferían en algo.

Él era un ladrón, ella era una dama de clase alta.

Básicamente podrían catalogarse como enemigos naturales.

Ella vivió en la realeza. Él vivió en la pobreza.

Los principios de su vida fueron una mierda por falta de mejor término.

Una madre que lo abandono en un orfanato, siendo ese mismo orfanato una cárcel de mala calidad.

Era de mala calidad porque la pobreza predominaba en algunos lugares de Grecia. Por esa razón no siempre tenían dinero para alimentar a las bocas del hogar.

Era por ello que Leo improvisaba.

Siempre tuvo el talento para el robo. Las personas ni siquiera notaban que sus billeteras se vaciaban en menos de quince segundos y que sus carteras volvían a sus bolsillos en menos tiempo.

En ese tiempo robaba de todo. Dinero y joyas, baratijas brillantes, etc.

Pero nunca se atrevió a entrar a una casa a robar. Más que nada les robaba a los peatones en las calles de Grecia. Personas adineradas, nunca a los pobres.

Esa vida de robos y crimen continúo hasta que le robo, increíblemente, a su propio padre.

Hermes supo todo el tiempo que alguien le había robado la billetera. Solo se dejó robar para descubrir quién era el talentoso ladrón. Fue de esa manera que Hermes descubrió que tenía un hijo.

Luego de ello, por orden de las antiguas leyes y la tradición griega, Hermes llevo a su hijo con Quirón, el Profesor de los Héroes.

Fue en ese momento que su vida comenzó a cambiar drásticamente.

Conoció a la niña que se transformó en su hermana mayor y pocos años después se encontró con el hombre que se transformó en su hermano.

La primera vez que se encontró con Ravel, Leónidas Castellan sintió una emoción.

Enojo.

Le molestaba que esa dama de clase alta sea la hermana del hombre que le provocaba tanto dolor a una de sus hermanas mayores.

Por esa razón trato con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse centrado y hacerle saber a Ravel que ella era solo una enana y pajarraco desplumado.

Pero por claras ordenes de Naruto, Leo no pudo cumplir su cometido.

El tiempo pasaba, tiempo en que Leo se la pasaba pensando en las diferentes maneras de hacerle ver a Ravel que su hermano mayor era mejor que el suyo. Solo para entender que casi todo el día se la pasaba pensando en la Phenex.

Su necesidad de molestarla fue disminuyendo, transformándose en un deseo de verla feliz, porque ella pocas veces mostraba esa emoción.

Por lo tanto, Leo llego a la conclusión de que Ravel le gustaba.

No era un amor como el que Naruto le profetizaba a sus novias. Aun no se conocían demasiado para ello. Era un amor más adolescente, uno que o bien podría durar solo días o toda la eternidad según se viera.

Sin el conocimiento de Leo, Ravel pasaba por una situación similar.

Desde que vio al "Humano ignorante", siempre sintió algo con él.

Ese sucio humano nunca le hablaba con respeto, e incluso ahora que la llamo por primera vez por su nombre, no lo hacía con respeto, lo hacía con diversión y alegría características.

La hacían sentirse viva por falta de mejor término.

Había alguien que la trataba como si no fuera de la realeza. Alguien que le hablaba como si no le importaba que estuviera en una bandeja de plata u oro.

Esas emociones la hacían sentirse diferente. Las cosas que Leónidas Castellan la hacían experimentar la llenaban de raras emociones que nunca antes había sentido. Raras emociones que la hacían sentir feliz, alegre, extraña.

Toda su vida fue tratada como si ella fuera de cristal. Tratada como si fuera la cosa más delicada de la existencia y debiera cuidarse y tratarse con sumo respeto.

Pero ahora que Leónidas Castellan aparecía, todo ese trato había desaparecido.

Todo el respeto sentido, todo el privilegio, todo había desaparecido.

Ahora solo quedaba el trato de Leónidas Castellan, un trato que le agradaba a pesar de cómo era.

La falta de respeto, como si no le importara que o quien fuera. La alegría y felicidad con la que la miraba. La forma en la que se expresaba. Todo sobre él.

…Hu…Humano in...— Ravel no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Leo la silencio con su dedo en su boca, impidiendo que terminara su frase característica.

Llámame Leo y yo te llamare Ravel, ¿Entendido?— Leo sonrió notando con curiosidad como Ravel miraba su dedo y se sonrojaba mucho.

L-L-Leo...— cuando el dedo del Hijo de Hermes salió de su boca, Ravel miro con un gran sonrojo al semidiós— ¿Por qué quieres esto…? Somos tan diferentes…

Llámalo "los opuestos se atraen".— rio Leo con diversión, lo que provoco que Ravel se sonrojara bajando la mirada— No puedes mentirme…tú también lo sientes.— Ravel se sonrojo aún más por eso.

Porque era verdad.

Yo…Yo...— Ravel balbuceaba cosas tratando de llevarle la contra a Leo, pero nada podía salir.

Por eso…Vayámonos de aquí.— Leo noto que Ravel lo miraba con duda, por lo que solo extendió su mano hacia ella—¿Sabes…? Un sabio Barba de Percebe me dijo una vez...El amor es el mejor sentimiento del mundo. Por esa razón, yo quiero sentirlo contigo… ¿Tú quieres sentirlo conmigo?

Ravel miro la mano de Leo con duda en sus ojos, solo para hacer algo.

Ella tomo la mano.

…

Naruto estaba apoyado en una pared, estando de incognito total.

La ropa del semidiós era lo que más destacable, porque era algo que no era de su estilo.

Su ropa era una gabardina marrón claro con botones negros, estando sobre un suéter de cuello alto negro. Un gorro de lana negro estaba en su cabeza y llevaba gafas oscuras. Pantalones de vestir negros y zapatos iguales.

Un periódico estaba en sus manos, utilizándolo para cubrir su rostro, dejando solo sus gafas visibles.

El semidiós Hijo de Indra estaba apoyado en una pared de una tienda de ropa, siendo observado por muchas personas.

Otros solo lo ignoraban, eligiendo no mirar a un loco más del montón.

Al otro lado de la calle, una joven pareja se encontraba.

Ravel y Leo hablaban amenamente mientras que ambos comían helado, estando sentados en una mesa de una heladería y sin ser conscientes de sus observadores.

Oye…policía encubierto.— Naruto bajo el periódico al escuchar eso, solo para mirar hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz— ¿Podrías ser menos disimulado?

Sentada en una silla, bebiendo té y leyendo un libro en la mesa, una mujer estaba sentada.

En su cabeza una boina francesa de color negro se encontraba, ocultando su cabello que seguramente estaba atado en un moño porque solo podía verse un poco de su largo pelo negro. En sus ojos negros como el alquitrán congelado se encontraban unas gafas de lectura color rojo, un suéter sin mangas de cuello alto color negro, que parecía estar a punto de estallar por sus enormes senos, una falda corta y roja que le llegaba solo hasta los muslos y zapatos de tacón ancho de color negro con líneas blancas en el tacón, teniendo un moño rojo en sus extremos.

Naruto abrió sus ojos, sonrojándose mientras que dejaba caer su periódico.

Una suave sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bianca al ver esa reacción.

B-Bianca...— susurro Naruto con asombro, notando como la mujer solo asentía con la cabeza.

Ven.— ordeno Bianca señalando la silla frente a ella, lo que provoco que Naruto, sin siquiera cuestionarlo, se dirigiera para sentarse.

¿Q-Qué haces aquí?— pregunto Naruto asombrado, notando como Bianca reía un poco.

Escucha, Naruto...Cuando espías a alguien, no debes aislarte de todos en una pared y leer un periódico.— reprendió Bianca negando con la cabeza— El truco en espiar a tu hermano pequeño es transformarte en alguien que no eres, tomar asiento y observar.

¿Insinúas que me transforme en una mujer francesa?— pregunto Naruto con una ceja alzada, mirando la ropa de Bianca y notando como ella solo reía un poco.

Esto es solo apariencia.— Bianca negó con la cabeza divertida, tomando su taza para beber un sorbo, siendo atentamente observada por Naruto— Elegí el perfil de elegante mujer francesa porque ya soy elegante.

Eso no es lo que vi nuestra primera vez.— susurro Naruto desviando la mirada, recibiendo un golpe en su cabeza de parte del libro de Bianca.

¡Cállate!— grito Bianca con sus pálidas mejillas sonrojadas, llamando una gran cantidad de atención.

Sintiendo los ojos de muchos en su persona, Bianca abrió su cuaderno y cubrió su rostro, fingiendo que estaba leyendo.

Idiota, cubre tu rostro.— gruño Bianca con enojo, causando que Naruto la mirara confundido para notar como del otro lado de la calle, Leo los estaba viendo.

…

Oye…Ravel...— Leo tenía un rostro genuinamente confundido mientras que observaba como una mujer francesa leía su libro mientras que su encubierto acompañante hacia algo más raro— ¿Acaso él está…esta…está tapando su rostro con una rama?

Efectivamente, el tipo que tenía la apariencia de policía encubierto estaba tapando su rostro con una rama con hojas.

Hay mucha gente rara en el mundo…Leo.— Ravel dijo con algo de dificultad por decir el nombre del Hijo de Hermes— No debes sorprenderte. Él ya es muy raro de por sí.

Lo siguiente que vio Leo lo hizo reír levemente.

La mujer francesa dejo de leer para pararse y golpear a su acompañante con su material de lectura.

…

Tu dijiste que me cubriera el rostro.— dijo Naruto sobando su cabeza, notando como Bianca lo miraba con un ceño fruncido.

Sí, pero no con una rama, idiota.— gruño Bianca dejando su cuaderno en la mesa.

Una mesera dejo una taza de té en la mesa, provocando que Naruto asintiera con la cabeza a la mujer y comenzara a beber su té.

Lo hace bien...— Naruto dejo su bebida de lado al escuchar a Bianca decir eso, por lo que, con extrema disimulación, Naruto volteo su rostro para ver a Leo y Ravel— Ya te dije, disimula menos.— comento Bianca con sarcasmo puro.

Tomando el cuaderno de Bianca, Naruto se la coloco frente a su rostro y fingió leerlo mientras que sus ojos, detrás de las gafas oscuras, estaban enfocados en Ravel y Leo.

O-Oye...— Bianca se sonrojo avergonzada al no poder evitar que Naruto tomara su libro, provocando que el Hijo de Indra dejara de mirar a su hermanito pequeño para mirar a Bianca confundido, mirando en el proceso el contenido del libro.

" _Lección Numero Tres: Cambiar pañales"_ — susurro Naruto abriendo sus ojos lentamente, solo para mirar a Bianca, que estaba con la mirada baja, estando avergonzada y sonrojada— B-Bianca… ¿Luego me prestarías este libro?

… ¿Qué?— pregunto Bianca abriendo sus ojos.

Si…Si me prestarías este libro.— dijo Naruto mirando a los ojos negros de Bianca, que se encontraba sonrojada— ¿Creíste que bromeaba cuando te dije eso en el baño?

Sé que no bromeabas…Lo dijiste de verdad…Pero...— Bianca se sacó sus gafas, mirando a Naruto con ojos húmedos— Yo creí…creí que tu solo querías cumplir mi deseo.

Nuestro deseo.— dijo Naruto sonriendo, dejando el libro en la mesa y extendiendo su mano para tocar la de Bianca, solo que esta la retrajo inmediatamente, causando que Naruto la mirara con sorpresa.

Mesero.— Bianca alzo un dedo, llamando a un empleado de la cafetería— ¿Aquí hay un baño?

Entre al local y vaya detrás de la barra. Hay unos letreros que la guiaran, pero lamento informarle que hasta nuevo aviso el baño es mixto.— dijo el mesero con una sonrisa amable, solo para inclinarse y retirarse.

Bianca solo asintió con la cabeza, volteando lentamente para mirar a Naruto y guiñarle un ojo.

Levantándose de la mesa, Bianca comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la cafetería, dando un sutil contoneo de caderas guiado solo hacia una persona, que ahora mismo la estaba mirando con sus ojos bien abiertos.

Quedándose unos segundos en su silla, Naruto se sacó el gorro mientras que pensaba que si lo que acababa de ocurrir era real, pasando su mano por su cabello rubio y dejando el gorro en la mesa.

Rápidamente y chocando contra un mesero, tirando sus gafas en el proceso, Naruto camino con paso rápido al baño.

Al entrar al local, Naruto siguió las instrucciones del mesero y llego detrás de la barra, donde un letrero con una flecha decía claramente "Baño Mixto".

Caminando rápidamente, Naruto llego al baño, tocando la perilla y tomando aire, solo para abrir la puerta.

Al cerrarla fue embestido por un salvaje beso de parte de Bianca, provocando que rápidamente abriera su boca y sacara su lengua para chocarla con la de su novia, iniciando un juego desesperado de lenguas y guiando a la mujer hacia la pared.

Chocando su espalda contra la pared, Bianca abrazo el cuello de Naruto mientras que su pierna izquierda la enredaba en la cintura del Hijo de Indra.

Moviendo su mano, Naruto acaricio la pierna torneada, pasando su mano por el muslo y apretando suavemente, causando que Bianca gimiera en su beso.

Moviendo su otra mano, Naruto guio ambas manos por las piernas de Bianca, acariciándolas y masajeándolas, haciendo que Bianca gimiera y se estremeciera de placer.

Subiendo sus manos, Naruto llego al firme y duro trasero, apretándolo y masajeándolo, más que nada apretando porque era algo que le encantaba.

Separándose con un puente de saliva y un sonido húmedo, Bianca tomo aire para morder suavemente el cuello de Naruto, lamiendo y besando, gimiendo fuertemente al sentir a Naruto meter dos dedos en su vagina.

B-Bianca...— suspiro Naruto de deseo, incapaz de contenerse porque su pene apretando contra sus pantalones lo estaba reteniendo— No grites tan…

¡Hay runas de silencio!— grito Bianca con una gran sonrisa, causando que Naruto la mirara a los ojos— ¡Ahora deja de molestar y quítate el pantalón!

Inmediatamente, Naruto se bajó el pantalón, quedando solo en un bóxer que tenía una gran carpa que temblaba.

Agachándose, Bianca se arrodillo para bajar rápidamente la ropa interior, revelando el gran pene de Naruto, causando que la Hija de Hades sonriera con excitación.

Viendo el pre semen que salía por la cabeza, Bianca lo lamio y gimió ante el sabor. Quitando todo el pre semen del glande, causando que Naruto suspirara de placer, Bianca llevo su rostro hasta los testículos, olfateando el aroma y comenzando a besarlos y lamerlos.

Bianca llevo su mano hacia el tallo, Naruto suspiro de placer cuando la semidiosa comenzó a jalar su pene mientras que abría su boca, engullendo uno de los huevos de Naruto mientras que con su otra mano jalaba el pene.

Por varios segundos, Bianca siguió así, hasta que finalmente libero el testículo de Naruto, mostrándolo totalmente ensalivado.

Sonriendo, Bianca guio su boca hacia el glande, tragándolo y comenzando a chupar la gran cabeza mientras que con sus manos jalaba el tallo.

Mientras que Bianca continuaba en su trabajo de chupar totalmente el pene de su novio, este solo se sacaba la gabardina y el suéter, sintiendo el calor que le provocaba la situación actual.

Quedando solo en una camiseta sin mangas, Naruto suspiro de placer mientras que Bianca seguía chupando su pene.

Con facilidad y algo de experiencia por su encuentro previo, Bianca logro engullir seis de las nueve pulgadas de Naruto, lo que provocaba que el semidiós perdiera la cabeza y guiara sus manos al cabello de la Hija de Hades, acariciándolo y suavemente moviéndola para indicarle que fuera más profundo.

Obedeciendo lo que su novio pedía, Bianca abrió aún más su boca, liberando sonidos húmedos y lascivos mientras que tragaba cada vez más el pene, causando que el Hijo de Indra apretara los dientes ante el gran placer.

Moviendo su cintura, Naruto comenzó a usar la boca de Bianca como si de una vagina se tratase, metiendo y sacando su pene, haciendo que con cada estocada llegara hasta la garganta.

Gruñidos de placer salían de la boca de Naruto y eso continuo hasta que Naruto saco su pene abruptamente, tomando las manos de Bianca para levantarla y romper su falda roja.

Bianca rio un poco ante la agresividad, estando excitada por ver el lado salvaje de su novio.

Mientras que a ella le encantaba que Naruto fuera suave y dulce a la hora de hacer el amor, no podía evitar gustarle las cosas un poco más agresivas.

Volteando a Bianca, la mujer apoyo sus manos en la pared, estando de espaldas a Naruto que bajo su tanga negra.

Arrodillándose en el suelo, Naruto jadeo ante la vagina de Bianca, solo para besar la mejilla derecha del trasero, morder levemente, para terminar sacando su larga lengua de serpiente.

Estando de pie en sus tacones, Bianca se los saco moviendo sus pies al momento de sentir débiles sus piernas cuando la larga lengua de su amante comenzó a entrar en ella, lentamente pero moviéndose y explorando sus adentros.

Bianca gemía sin pudor por la hábil y experimentada lengua de Naruto, sin duda ya entrenada en el arte del sexo oral por las incontables veces que atendió a sus novias en esa área.

Mientras que su lengua se encargaba de la vagina de Bianca, Naruto masajeaba los glúteos de su novia, amasando y apretando suavemente, continuando así hasta que su mano subió un poco hacia otro orificio.

Un estremecimiento de placer recorrió a Bianca cuando sintió a Naruto meter un dedo en su ano, comenzando a jadear al sentir otro dedo entrar.

Jadeando y gimiendo, Bianca gritaba de placer al sentir la lengua y dedos de Naruto entrar y salir de ella.

Solo fue cuestión de segundos de esa combinación que Bianca no pudo soportar más.

Los jugos salieron de la vagina de Bianca, manchando el suelo y entrando en la boca de su novio, causando que el rubio comenzara a tragarlos tanto como podía.

Sintiéndose débil, Bianca trato de voltear sin caerse, solo para ser detenida por Naruto, apoyándose en la espalda y viendo como el rubio la mirada aun arrodillado en el suelo.

Con su lengua de serpiente, Naruto lamio la pierna de Bianca, comenzando a subir por el muslo hasta llegar al suéter de su novia, causando que ella, casi con desesperación, se lo sacara. Al ver eso, Naruto siguió subiendo, pasando por el tonificado vientre, llegando al valle de los senos donde se tomó especial tiempo en lamer y besar mientras que sacaba el sostén de encaje negro, solo para llegar al cuello donde deposito un beso, terminando en la boca donde metió su lengua, comenzando a jugar con la de Bianca a la vez que apretaba y tironeaba los pezones de ella.

El beso continuo durante varios segundos, hasta que Bianca lentamente comenzó a empujar a Naruto, algo que el Hijo de Indra no noto.

El semidiós se percató de los movimientos de su novia al momento de caer al inodoro, sentándose en este con su pene apuntando al techo y mirando como Bianca, que sonreía sensualmente, se sacaba su boina francesa, revelando su cabello atado en un moño, que soltó para que ese cabello cayera por su espalda.

Estando ahora totalmente desnuda, Bianca tomo los bordes de la camisa sin mangas de Naruto para sacársela y arrojarla al lavado del baño, solo para sentarse en las piernas de su novio.

Inmediatamente, Naruto movió sus manos para guiarlos a los senos de Bianca, comenzando a apretarlos y amasarlos mientras que la mujer tomaba el pene.

Levantándose lentamente, Bianca guio la herramienta de su novio a su vagina, haciendo que la gran cabeza besara su entrada.

Solo con eso Bianca se sintió débil nuevamente, sintiendo el nuevo aroma desprendido mientras que bajaba, tragando con su vagina el pene de su novio, hasta que finalmente llegaron hasta el final.

Comenzando a mecerse sobre el pene de Naruto, Bianca comenzó a gemir por sentir el incontrolable placer que era tener la gran herramienta de su novio dentro, sintiendo como sus paredes lo exprimían y apretaban profundamente, ordeñándolo e incitándolo a ir más duro.

Clavando sus pies en el suelo, Bianca comenzó a subir y bajar, teniendo a Naruto agarrándola de sus caderas mientras que la Hija de Hades empezaba a gritar de placer, teniendo pequeñas lagrimas bajando por sus ojos y saliva de su boca.

Bianca continúo cabalgando el pene de Naruto durante varios minutos, gimiendo en el caso de Naruto, gritando en el de Bianca, hasta que finalmente, Naruto la abrazo, pegándola a él.

Abrazando por el cuello a su novio, Bianca sintió como Naruto subía y bajaba sus caderas, entrando profundamente en ella, llegando hasta el útero. Una de las manos del Hijo de Indra estaba en la cabeza de Bianca, la otra estaba en su trasero, por donde comenzó a meter y sacar dos dedos en el ano.

Solo eso basto para romper la mente de Bianca, liberando un agónico grito de placer mientras que subía y bajaba en sincronía con Naruto.

Ambos siguieron así, hasta que finalmente Naruto sintió su pene hincharse y como Bianca lo apretaba mucho más que antes.

Sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, Naruto dio una última estocada, metiendo su pene lo más profundo que pudo, para liberar su carga.

Bianca libero su orgasmo en sincronía con Naruto, teniendo sus ojos bien abiertos y saliva bajando por su boca, solo para tratar de bajar lo más posible, fundiéndose más en el pene de Naruto.

Fue así hasta que ambos se detuvieron, continuando abrazados, Bianca reposándose en el hombro de su amante, Naruto acariciando el cabello y espalda de su novia.

A ambos no les importaba cuanto tiempo pasaron así, ni como los golpes a la puerta se hacían cada vez más fuertes, solo les importaba mantenerse unidos.

Deberíamos irnos...— susurro Bianca en el oído de Naruto, causando que el Hijo de Indra soltara una leve risita— Si entran y nos ven así…

Les estaríamos dando la mejor vista de sus vidas.— dijo Naruto riendo sin vergüenza, causando que Bianca le moridera la oreja— Oye…si haces eso me incitas a seguir aún más.

¿Quién dice que hemos acabado?— Bianca se separó lentamente de Naruto, sonriendo algo lujuriosa— Claro que seguiremos…en nuestra casa…en nuestra cama.

Eso es justo lo que quería oír.— un sello mágico color negro ilumino el baño, tragando toda la ropa esparcida por la habitación.

La puerta fue rota después de que la luz desapareció, mostrando como el baño estaba vacío.

…

Oye...— dijo Leo caminando con sus manos en su nuca, estando Ravel a su lado mientras que ambos se dirigían hacia casa— ¿Por qué crees que **Aniiki** y Onee-Chan dejaron de espiarnos?

Ni idea.— Ravel se encogió de hombros sin prestarle mucha atención al asunto.

Desde que llego al mundo humano, Ravel ha vivido en la mansión Uzumaki y por ende, en la casa de Leo.

Eso la hacía sentirse aún más nerviosa, porque técnicamente ya vivían juntos.

Fue todo muy raro...— Leo miro al cielo, hablando con duda en su voz— De repente dejaron de observarnos para que Onee-Chan se fuera…Y **Aniiki** se fue justo después que e...— los ojos de Leo se abrieron, deteniéndose en shock y causando que Ravel se detuviera con él.

¿Pasa algo?— pregunto Ravel confundida por verlo detenerse tan de repente.

Ellos…Ellos...— el cabello de Leo cubrió sus ojos— ¡Ese maldito presumido esta…! ¡Esta…!— Leo cerro abruptamente su boca, recordando a quien tenía a su lado— Nada…Olvídalo...— Leo apretó fuertemente su puño izquierdo, algo no visto por Ravel que estaba a su derecha.

Estando confundida por ello, Ravel se encogió de hombros mientras que volvía a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia su hogar por donde entro siendo seguida por Leónidas.

Al momento de llegar a su habitación, Ravel miro nerviosamente el suelo.

Fue muy divertido.— Leo también se sintió igual de nervioso que ella, sonrojándose mientras que rascaba su nuca— Espero que…lo hagamos de nuevo.— volteándose rápidamente, Leo estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió como Ravel lo tomaba de la manga de su camisa— Ra…

Cierra los ojos.— ordeno Ravel con la mirada baja.

¿Qué…?— Leo quería expresar su confusión en voz alta, pero no pudo hacerlo por las siguientes palabras de Ravel.

¡Que cierres los ojos! ¡Sucio humano!— la aterradora voz enojada de Ravel causo que Leo cerrara los ojos por reflejo.

Estando con sus ojos cerrados, Leónidas Castellan temblaba levemente, esperando algo.

Un golpe. Otro insulto. Lo que sea. Más nunca se esperó lo siguiente.

Algo choco contra su mejilla, algo cálido y suave, algo que causo que se sonrojara al darse cuenta de lo que era.

Ravel lo estaba besando en la mejilla.

Continuando con sus ojos cerrados, Leo solo sintió el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

Abriendo sus ojos, Leo miraba la puerta de la habitación de Ravel, solo para sonreír estúpidamente y llevar su mano a su mejilla.

Volteándose y casi tropezándose, Leo comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de su casa, soltando suaves risitas.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

En serio lamento la gran tardanza. Lo lamento.

Quiero que entiendan que yo trabajo por medio de inspiración. Esa inspiración puede llegar en días o meses o incluso un año.

Yo solo estaba trabajando en **El Sol y la Luna** cuando de repente se me ocurrieron ideas y cosas para esta historia.

Les daré el título del siguiente capítulo. Se llamara **Serpiente Persistente**.

También estoy pensando en una reescritura de esta historia. Más que nada porque cuando la comencé recién empezaba en Fanfiction. Si la rescribo se llamara **Legado Celestial**. Al hacerla corregiré errores que tengo en esta historia y cambiare cosas que me dejaron inconforme. Agregare cosas más interesantes, etc. Además de que cuando empecé escribiendo era horrible en eso.

Este capítulo es más para recordarles que esta historia todavía está viva y que todos esperen **Legado Celestial**. Porque la verdad, aunque no lo parezca, esta es una de mis historias favoritas.

Esta reescritura puede pasar o tal vez no. Si es que pasa, verán esta historia acabada, si no, verán el siguiente capítulo en un tiempo.


	22. Aviso

Lamento decirles esto a los esperanzados porque creían que verían otro capítulo de esta historia, pero esta será reescrita.

Vengo a decirles que apenas suba esto subiera la nueva historia, que se llamara **Legado Celestial**.

Lo que pasa es que estoy en duda de algo, algo que preguntare tanto aquí como en el primer capítulo que ustedes verán.

¿Quieren que la historia sea totalmente igual?

Porque yo he pensado una idea para explicar mucho mejor que antes diversas cosas.

Como por ejemplo, porque Ophis nunca se interesó en Naruto. Porque Shiva accedió a darle a Susanoo los ojos de Indra tan fácil. Además de sacarle a la historia ese aspecto de cuento de hadas. Es decir, todo estaba bien siempre y no había un problema significativo para Naruto.

En el primer capítulo de **Legado Celestial** les mostrare dos adelantos de mi solución para explicar mejor las cosas en mi mente.

No piensen mal de los adelantos y no juzguen apenas los vean.


End file.
